General Hospital 2018
by RobertCanary
Summary: In today's issue (06/11/2018); Valentin Cassadine is up to something...meanwhile, Jason is back in Port Charles and trying to hunt down Barlow; the man who murdered Brenda and her son Alec.
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL HOSPITAL #001

(This fanfiction starts moments after Patrick, Robin and Emma departed Port Charles for California…)

Anna closed the door and turned back to face Robert…their child and her family having just left for a new life in California.

Anna could sense that, like her, Robert felt a little sad seeing the young family leave town. But, after the ordeal Robin had been through (being held captive by Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jacks) she, as well as Patrick and Emma, deserved a life on their own; away from the mayhem of Port Charles.

"So," Robert Scorpio said as he slapped his hands together, "want to make some whoopee on the couch," he added with wicked smile.

Anna shook her head.

"Oh please Robert, stop it." Anna said, as she went about straightening up the living room which had served as make shift wedding chapel only an hour earlier. "Besides," she added, "I have to get to sleep early tonight. Unlike you," Anna added, "I have a real job."

Robert's face turned serious.

"Working for scum like Paul Hornsby is not what I would call a real job. Now," Robert added with his usual Australian accent, "if you wish, l will help you bring that son of a bitch down and then…"

Anna cut him off with a slight wave of her hand.

"Robert; I don't need you to come rushing in like some knight on a horse this time," Anna came back with.

Robert laughed lightly.

"There is a first time for everything," Robert said with a smile. "But have it your way. However; I am not leaving Port Charles anytime soon, so remember," Robert said as he headed toward the front door, "I'm just a phone call away."

Anna smiled at Robert as he headed out the door and closed it. She had thought about telling Robert that Mac, Robert's brother, was secretly helping her with the Paul Hornsby situation, but she decided against it.

Anna needed to prove to herself that she could accomplish an investigation primarily on her own, without the great Robert Scorpio helping her…especially this case; since it would lead to the apprehension of those involved with Duke's death. And Anna truly believed that path would take her from Paul, to Carlos and eventually to Julian Jerome.

Next issue…Robert Scorpio has an interesting discussion with Jason Quartermaine


	2. Chapter 2

GENERAL HOSPITAL #002

Jason Quartermaine exited General Hospital and walked toward the parking garage where he had parked his motor bike. It was late in the evening.

He had just had a most interesting conversation with Nicholas Cassadine moments earlier in Nicholas's room inside the hospital.

Nicholas would drop the charges against Jason (from pushing him over the ledge at the Metro-court during a fight) if he, Jason, did not vote to oust him from his CEO position at ELQ.

For now, and because Jason had no real allegiance with the Quartermaine family at this point, Jason would do as Nicholas offered. But there would come a time, Jason vowed, when he would remedy the situation with Nicholas.

As Jason neared his bike, a man stepped out from behind one of the many cement pillars that held up the parking garage. Jason relaxed when he recognized the man as Robin's father; Robert Scorpio.

All that Jason knew about Robert Scorpio, that he was some sort of spy, was from what Robin and Sonny had said during small talk at Robin's wedding earlier in the day when they were all there.

"You're Robin's father," Jason said as Robert approached. "You have a very special daughter Mr. Scorpio. I don't remember much from my past, but I do know she was important to me."

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"She is special," Robert said with pride, "to a great many people, least of which would be her family."

Jason nodded his head.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Jason asked. "Just ask."

Robert nodded his head, and then reached inside one of his jacket pockets and retrieved a small pin-light which he flashed at Jason. And then Robert spoke a single word; "Abstract"

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, and felt a little dizzy. A moment or so passed until he regained his senses and stared back directly at Robert.

"Agent CK72, reporting," Jason said in a matter of fact tone.

Robert Scorpio nodded his head and walked over to Jason.

"Very good," Robert said to Jason with a cold voice. "At least Helena and Victor were unable to detect the hypnosis-whitewash that I planted into your mind the night I snuck into Crichton-Clark Clinic."

Jason nodded his head…

Next issue; Paul Hornsby has a new person to sacrifice in order to save himself; Julian Jerome.


	3. Chapter 3

GENERAL HOSPITAL #003

Alexis and Julian strode down the waterfront holding hands. They were discussing, among other things, their upcoming wedding.

"Well," Alexis said, as she clasped Julian's hand tighter, "after that breakfast we had with the girls a couple days ago, I know who not to include on the invitation list."

Julian nodded his head, knowing exactly who Alexis was speaking of; Anna Devane.

"True," Julian said. "She was really out of line, especially with the girls there. I'm sorry to put you through that and…"

Alexis put her index finger up to Julian's mouth.

"Shhhh," Alexis said, with sympathy in her eyes. "Some people just don't believe in change. But I don't care what she thinks; I'm the one marrying you mister."

Julian stopped walking and faced his bride to be and they kissed.

"I promise you," Julian said with sincerity in his voice. "I'm never going back to that life. What we have," Julian said with a pause, "has saved my life; and I thank you."

The engaged couple kissed again and continued to walk down the boardwalk.

Meanwhile, not far from the docks…

Paul Hornsby aimed a rental car down one of the back streets of Port Charles on his way to a secret meeting. He parked next to a rundown building and before getting out of his car, he reached into the glovebox for protection; a handgun. He made sure it was loaded and then made his way into the building.

The building had once been used for storage but was now rundown, and as he could see from the small darting objects on the ground, rat infested too.

Eventually he came to one of the abandoned offices, the appointed meeting place.

"It's about time," a voice said from the shadows.

"I am the District Attorney of Port Charles," Paul replied. "I just can't leave my job without a reason without drawing suspicion. Besides," Paul added, "I'm paying you; meaning you work for me. Now," Paul continued, "what were you able to find out about Julian Jerome's life in between the years he was thought to be dead and his return to Port Charles under the alias of Derek Wells."

The other person stepped out of the shadows.

"Let's get one thing straight," the man, who had very intense eyes, said to Paul Hornsby. "I don't want you to play around with Mr. Jerome when I tell you what I know; I want you to kill him…or believe me I will."

Paul nodded his head.

"I understand," Paul said. "But before I kill Julian, I need him alive for a little while longer; can you wait for at least two weeks?"

The man nodded his head.

"Two weeks it is," the man replied. "It will give extra time to come up with a plan to kill the next person on my list."

Paul felt uneasy being around such a person with so much inner rage. But it was what it was.

"And who is next on your list?" Paul asked.

The man replied with a near hushed tone to his voice.

"Robert Scorpio…"

Next time…Sonny and Carly open up a mystery…


	4. Chapter 4

GENERAL HOSPITAL #004

Evening…Port Charles boardwalk…

Laura Spencer found herself on the waterfront, staring out across the harbor at the Haunted Star; a relic from her past. Lulu had done a remarkable job turning the luxury yacht into an upscale club, but for Laura, going to the Haunted Star brought back bitter memories from the past.

As she found herself wrapped in memories, a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts," the warm friendly voice of Robert Scorpio said as he walked up to Laura.

Laura smiled at the old friend from her past. They hadn't seen much of each other due to different the paths their lives had taken over the past nearly 35 years they had known each other; their common link being Luke.

"Hello Robert," Laura said to Robert.

The lines of age had seasoned Robert's appearance, but he still had the suave swagger she remembered from the past.

"It's good to see you Laura," Robert said as the two hugged each other. "But I'm surprised that old ark still floats," Robert said with humor in his voice as he too looked out across the harbor at the Haunted Star.

The sound of the docks, which seemed to be the same after so many years, added to the esthetic they were sharing.

"Those were mostly good times," Laura said wistfully, as she thought back on distant times. "Is it strange to say that I miss them?"

Robert shook his head as they held hands; two friends looking back on life.

"Not at all," Robert said with charm. "Although those two years Luke and I thought you were gone forever (when she was held on Cassadine Island by Stavros) were very trying between Luke and I."

"Yes," Laura interjected, "Luke told me about the falling out between the two of you because of…because of Holly. But," Laura added with a smile, "It all worked out for the best. So what about you," Laura continued. "I hear that your daughter Robin and her husband Patrick and their daughter have left Port Charles for good. I can't believe you want to be too far from them."

Robert nodded his head.

"All in good time," Robert told her. "But before I check out, there are somethings I need to wrap up. What about you," Robert said as they unclasped hands. "Given any thoughts about joining Luke on what Tracey calls a vision quest?"

Laura shook her head.

"No," Laura replied softly. "Luke needs this time to himself. Besides," Laura added, "I have children here in Port Charles, and grand-children too, that need me…so I too will stay for now."

Robert nodded his head. He was about to say something but stopped, because they would have been ill tempered words aimed at one of her sons; Nicholas Cassadine.

"Well," Robert said as prepared to leave Laura to her thoughts, "it was good seeing you again Laura. We should get together for dinner sometime."

Laura smiled at Robert, and then he turned and left her to her memories.

And as Laura walked along the boardwalk, she made her way towards a park bench and sat down to take it all in. She sat for what seemed to be about a half-hour when, finally, she decided to leave. She was about to leave when suddenly someone sat down on the bench next to her.

"Please stay," the man said. "I've been waiting until you were alone to approach you Laura; but don't be afraid."

The man, who was wearing a jacket with a hood drawn over his face, slowly pulled the hood back and then Laura gasped at who she saw…

Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

GENERAL HOSPITAL #005

Evening…the Port Charles waterfront…

Previously…

Laura Spencer had made her way towards a park bench and sat down to take the beauty of the waterfront in. When she was about to leave, someone suddenly someone sat down on the bench next to her.

"Please stay," the man said. "I've been waiting until you were alone to approach you Laura; but don't be afraid."

The man, who was wearing a leather jacket with a hood drawn over his face, slowly pulled the hood back and then Laura gasped at who she saw…Hutch.

Even though many years had passed, and he had aged, Laura recognized his chiseled features instantly.

"Hutch," Laura said in a hushed tone, "what are you doing here. Don't tell me you broke out of prison."

Hutch (his first name was Jeff but he preferred to be called by his last name Hutch) had been a member of Frank Smith's mob and had been sent to eliminate Luke and Laura, all those years ago, and to retrieve the "black book" they had stolen from Frank.

Instead of killing the star-crossed lovers, Hutch befriended them and saved them from yet another assassin that Frank had sent to kill them. Hutch was later sent to prison for his life of crime.

Hutch shook his head. Even though he was much older, he still had a long mane of blond hair, with streaks of gray, as well as a tight goatee.

"No, Laura, I didn't break out," Hutch said with a slight smile. "I served my time and was released fifteen years ago."

Laura smiled, happy to know that Hutch had been able to leave prison and live what was hopefully something of a normal life.

"I hope things went well for you," Laura said. "Both Luke and I owe you our lives; we will never forget. He and I had many great years together."

Hutch nodded his head.

"Yes," Hutch said as he looked out at the harbor lights in the distance, "I was able to follow your exploits in the news, as best as I could, while in prison. Is it really true you stopped some nut job from freezing the world?"

Laura started to laugh a little; it sounded all so silly she knew full well.

"Well," Laura came back with, "we had a little help but...yes…its true."

As she spoke, Laura couldn't help but notice that Hutch seemed distracted…nervous.

"Is there something wrong Hutch?" Laura finally asked…hoping she could help this friend from her past.

Hutch looked about, and when he was confident no one was looking, he suddenly reached into his pocket for a cloth that was soaked with Chloroform and then he swiftly, and forcibly, put it over Laura's nose and mouth; rendering her unconscious moments later; her eyes pleading for him to let her go the entire time.

Once he was sure Laura was out cold, Hutch looked around the park. Luckily it was evening, meaning very few people had braved the cold to walk the park.

He had followed Laura to the park but had to wait until her brief visit with Robert Scorpio (whom Hutch had met once many years ago) was over.

Confident no one was watching, he lifted Laura up and put her over his shoulder and headed toward a van he had parked in the nearby parking lot.

He gently set Laura down into the back part of the van, and then moments later, drove away…

Next up...Mac Scorpio faces danger


	6. Chapter 6

GENERAL HOSPITAL #006

It was morning as Anna Devane entered the friendly surroundings of Kelly's. She was pleased to see Mac Scorpio waiting for her at their usual table.

"It's about time," Mac said as Anna sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry," Anna replied. "But Robin's realtor had to meet me at the house to get the keys. With any luck the house will sell soon so they can get a new place in California and not have to rent for too long."

Mac nodded his head, but he could see that Robin's departure was still affecting Anna.

"I know you miss them already," Mac said, "but we all do. And like you said to Emma, it's only a plane ride away."

"You're right," Anna told Mac. "Oh, and by the way," she added with a hushed tone, "I don't want Robert knowing anything about what we're doing in regards to Paul and Carlos. He said he'd stay out of it, but I don't trust him."

Mac chuckled.

"Why?" Mac asked. "With Robert helping us we could get this over sooner rather than later."

Anna nodded her head.

"I have my reasons, but Mac," Anna said with a pause, "this is how I want it to be."

Mac was about to continue the conversation but gave in; Anna was just too strong willed of a woman to argue with. And with that Mac gave Anna an update on his progress.

What Anna and Mac didn't know was they were being observed together by Paul Hornsby, who was about to enter Kelly's as well for a quick cup of coffee, but thought better of it after seeing them together.

Up to that moment, Paul knew Anna had been snooping around, but Paul also knew she had to be getting help from someone, and now he knew who that help was.

And it all made sense, being that Mac had once been the police commissioner of Port Charles, he no doubt still had connections in the police department. Mac was also her former brother-in-law.

Paul decided to head to his office instead because he eagerly wanted to review the information that was inside his briefcase; information he had paid a handsome price for. It would hopefully shed light on the life Julian Jerome had lived before he had resurfaced as Derek Wells two years ago.

Did Paul care that his informant was also planning on killing none other than Anna's former husband Robert Scorpio? Not really. Scorpio had been a pain in Paul's life many years ago, and seeing the WSB agent planted in the ground once and for all would not cause Paul to lose any tears.


	7. Chapter 7

GENERAL HOSPITAL #007

Morning found Sonny Corinthos sitting in his wheelchair at the breakfast table watching Carly read the newspaper next to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Carly asked, not taking her eyes off what she was reading.

Sonny reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"Can't I look at the mother of my children without being accused of staring," Sonny said with a soft tone of sarcastic anger to his voice.

Turning the page of the newspaper, Carly looked over at Sonny. She knew that Sonny wasn't really thrilled with Patrick's departure to California. Sonny and Patrick were far from pals, but they had learned to respect each other, especially in the recent months of Sonny's paralysis.

"You miss him already," Carly said with understanding in his voice. "But you heard Patrick, and Robin too," Carly added, "They both believe you're on the road to a full recovery."

Wheeling his chair away from the table, Sonny went over to the other side of the table and poured himself some coffee and took a sip.

"I know," Sonny said after a moment. "Those two have endured so much they deserve this time together. That witch, Helena, is dead, so I can't do anything about that. But Jerry," Sonny said with contempt, "I actually offered to put a price on his head, but Robin wouldn't allow it yesterday. Maybe I should anyway…the least I could do."

Carly set the paper down a then picked up her cellphone and noticed the time.

"I'm running late," Carly said as she stood up and prepared to go. "I've got some paper work to do at the Metro-court. And no you will not put a contact out on Jerry Jacks," Carly said, her voice in the tone of someone giving an order, as she came over to Sonny. "Robin's father took Jerry to that prison in Europe before coming back to Port Charles for the wedding; just let it be."

Sonny shook his head, he wasn't sold on that being the final time Jerry Jacks would cause trouble.

"If I recall," Sonny said back to Carly, "didn't Faison breakout of that same prison?"

"Maybe," Carly said, "but who cares. You listen to Robin and just let go of this," she bent down and kissed Sonny on the top of the head. "Anyway; I've got to go. I'll be back in time for lunch."

"I'll be here," Sonny said as Carly headed out of the dining area.

Sonny took a quick look at the paper for a few minutes and then Max came into the dining room.

"Sonny," Max said, "You have a visitor."

Sonny looked up from the paper, and over at Max.

"It's pretty early for visitors, Max," Sonny said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "Besides; who could be here this early?"

Max paused for a moment before continuing.

"Boss; its Robin's father;" Max came back with in a slightly worried tone of voice. "Robert Scorpio."

It was a known fact to those who knew both men that Robert Scorpio, former Police Commissioner of Port Charles and off and on WSB agent, and Sonny Corinthos, reputed organized crime lord, were not fond of each other.

They had attended Robin's weddings, and had crossed paths once during the monkey virus outbreak, but other than that, the two men had done their best to avoid each other. Sonny could only wonder why Robert Scorpio had come to pay him a visit.

"Send him in," Sonny finally replied. "And Max," Sonny added, "Tell the men to be on alert. For all we know there could be a swarm of WSB agents running around out there."

"You got it Sonny," Max said as he turned to retrieve Scorpio.

In a few moments Robert Scorpio entered the dining room area. The two men, Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos, locked eyes…if it wasn't a showdown, a duel no less, it was the next closest thing.

Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

GENERAL HOSPITAL #008

Our story begins right where #007 left off; Robert has just arrived at Sonny's home and has entered the dining area…it is morning still…

"Mr. Scorpio, before you say anything," Sonny said to Robert, "I want you to know that your daughter is a very special person to me, as are Patrick and Emma. I want to thank you for bringing your daughter home safe and sound. Please," Sonny added, "pour yourself some coffee and join me here at the table."

Robert nodded his head in acknowledgement and then headed over to the coffee machine and poured some into cup. He went over to the chair across from Sonny and sat down.

"You don't like me much," Sonny said, cutting to the chase, "do you?"

Robert sipped some of the coffee and considered his answer.

"You're not first person on your side of the fence to befriend my wife and daughter," Robert replied. "I learned to tolerate Lavery, and since my daughter is quite fond of you; I have learned to tolerate your existence in her life as well."

Sonny smiled at Robert; it was an honest answer from a concerned parent.

"Quick and to the point," Sonny said, "I can appreciate it; I really can."

"Can you really?" Robert came back with. "Lavery was never really able to leave his past, as I always knew would be the case, and look where it got him. The risk of being on your side of the fence will always bring danger upon those around you."

Sonny nodded his head. He welcomed the honest conversation with Robert Scorpio.

"And I admit that danger is real, but," Sonny continued, "I can say the same thing about your life in the WSB. Elements from that part of your past have endangered those close to you as well. Sure, I'm on this side of the fence, as you say, but I can't really see the difference where it comes to our familes."

Robert drank some more coffee and placed the cup back on the table.

"Corinthos; it you are suggesting," Robert said with slight indignity to his words, "that our ways of life are just mirrored semantics, I would take issue with that. But," Robert said, trying to push the argument of good guys and bad guys aside, "I haven't come here to argue virtue. I have come here to warn you."

The pleasantness on Sonny's face immediately went away.

"Warn me about what?" Sonny asked, with suspicion in his words.

Robert stood up, with his coffee cup in hand, and went back over to the coffee machine and poured himself some more. As he stood over the coffee machine, Robert looked over at Sonny.

"You and I," Robert said with a tone of forboding in his voice, "need to set aside our natural disdain for each other in the weeks to come."

"Why now?" Sonny asked.

Robert downed the last of his coffee and returned to the table and sat down.

"There is a storm coming, Corinthos," Robert said with an ominous tone to his voice. "And unless we work together; Port Charles will be torn apart."

continued...


	9. Chapter 9

GENERAL HOSPITAL #009

Previously…Robert Scorpio had arrived at Sonny's with an ominous warning…

"You and I," Robert, sitting across from Sonny at the dining table in Sonny's house, "need to set aside our natural disdain for each other in the weeks to come."

"Why now?" Sonny asked.

Robert downed the last of his coffee that Sonny had offered, and then he continued.

"There is a storm coming, Corinthos," Robert said with an ominous tone to his voice. "And unless we work together; Port Charles will be torn apart."

OUR STORY CONTINUES…

Sonny was skeptical at first, but then again, this was the first real conversation Scorpio had ever reached out to have with him.

"Excuse me," Sonny said with doubt in his voice. "But I'm just a citizen of Port Charles. I can hardly see how…"

Robert cut him off.

"Excuse me, but the WSB," Robert explained, "has a file on you that is nearly as big as the yellow pages. Nothing goes on in this town, in terms of organized crime, that doesn't have your fingers on it. So let's skip past the denial stage of that fact, because quite frankly," Robert added dismissively, "we don't have the time."

Sonny was starting to become agitated, but held himself in check; for now.

"What is this threat?" Sonny asked innocently.

Robert was wearing a leather jacket, and he reached inside and pulled out a picture of a man. It was obviously taken by some sort of hidden camera, and the man was walking along a sidewalk in some other country Sonny guessed. Sonny recognized the man, but didn't avail that to Robert immediately.

"Do you know this man?" Robert asked.

"Tell me who he is," Sonny came back with.

Robert realized a dodge if ever, but let it go.

"His name," Robert began to explain, though he concluded Sonny already knew, "is Petrev Fedorov. He is the head of a Russian organized crime family. I find it surprising that you…"

Sonny took this chance to cut Robert off.

"Scorpio; I know who he is," Sonny admitted. "I've never met him but," Sonny added in a guarded tone, "I make it my business to be aware of men like him."

Robert arched an eyebrow, relieved that Sonny was being forthright.

"Very well...what I am about to tell you, Corinthos, is classified, and I am going to assume you know what that means."

Sonny cocked a sardonic smile at Robert.

"I can keep a secret," Sonny told Robert with conviction.

"Good, I'll hold you to that. For quite some time, a couple of years or so in fact," Robert told Sonny, "the WSB has intercepted communications in Russia that seem to indicate that Petrev has been looking at Port Charles as a starting place to expand his crime empire here… in America. And recently," Robert added, "more intercepted coded communications would seem to suggest that he is ready to start this endeavor now."

Sonny nodded his head, and decided to play honest with Robert.

"If you're asking me," Sonny said to Robert, "if I or those working for me have come across any indications of interference from outside families; the answer is no. But if I do come across any information that they are expanding into Port Charles," Sonny said with a pause, "I will let you know."

Robert nodded his head, and reached out his hand and then Sonny reached out his and they shook hands.

"I warn you though," Robert said to Sonny. "These recent messages began to flow nearly moments after Helena Cassadine died."

Sonny gave Robert a perturbed look.

"What does that vile dead woman have to do with Petrev Fedorov?" Sonny asked.

Robert took a deep breath and answered Sonny's question.

"As it turns out," Robert explained, "the Fedorov family, like their cousins the Cassadines, claim lineage to Royal family of the Russia. The WSB believes this family, honoring their own twisted code of honor, have stayed out of Port Charles out of respect of it being in the Cassadine sphere of influence all these years.

With Mikkos, and now Helena, both dead; our city has become an open territory. Luckily the Cassadines seemed to have stayed out of organized crime, but now…our city is open to any new Russian syndicate that wishes to claim it."

Sonny nodded his head. It nearly sounded like the same restrictions Italian families honored.

"Alright...so at least I know what to look for." Sonny said, nodding his head.

"One more thing," Robert went on to say, "because of their connection to the royal Russian family, I can guarantee you that our American State Department, just as they did with the Cassadines, will give the Fedorov family a wide birth here in America. More importantly; the Fedorov crime syndicate are also known to be very dangerous," Robert stared at Sonny with seriousness in his eyes, "and ruthless."

Sonny Corinthos knew what Robert Scorpio was eluding too; the Fedorov crime syndicate would use violence to get what they want.

Robert stood up and put the coffee cup he had been using back down next to the coffee machine.

"Scorpio; thank you for this information," Sonny said with all due seriousness in his voice. "But if you get involved with this mess, should it come to pass, you and your family can be in as much of danger as you imply mine is in."

Robert nodded his head.

"That is true," Robert finally said. "I hope that with both our combined efforts in this matter, we can keep both out families safe."

Sonny nodded his head and then watched as Robert left.

Next time…death comes to a major character that will change the dynamics or Port Charles forever!


	10. Chapter 10

GENERAL HOSPITAL #010

Hayden exited the elevator and headed towards Nikolas's room and entered to find that he wasn't alone; Police Commissioner Jordon Ashford was with him, and they were in mid-conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" Jordan asked Nikolas. "Because my officers did their job, and the evidence against Jason Morgan is air tight with Hayden's testimony really being the deciding factor."

"Sure about what?" Hayden asked as she shut the door.

Jordon looked over at Hayden with a look of disappointment.

"Nikolas has decided to drop the charges against Mr. Morgan," Jordan explained.

"It's true," Nikolas confirmed to Hayden. "I think there is enough confusion in Jason's life to just let bygones be bygones. I actually think I remember slipping slightly as well, before I went over that ledge."

Jordon cast a look of doubt at Nikolas, but there was nothing she could do.

"Very well," Jordan said, and then she gave Nikolas a look of being let down, and then she left the room and close the door.

"I assume you talked to Jason earlier," Hayden said to Nikolas, "and he accepted your deal. He doesn't vote against your position at ELQ, and you drop the charges against him."

Nikolas smiled.

"That is correct," Nikolas said with a gleam in his eyes. "He didn't seem to like the arrangement, but then again; he didn't really have a choice."

Hayden came closer to him as he buttoned up his jacked and they kissed.

At that exact moment, on top a building across from General Hospital, a man fired a small projectile from a shoulder harnessed weapon. The projectile streaked across the distance between the two buildings, and through the window of Nikolas Cassadine's room; instantly causing an explosion that killed both Nikolas and Hayden instantly, as well as rocking the entire hospital in the process…

Elsewhere…

Laura Webber felt groggy as she opened up her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being overcome by Hutch; someone she hadn't seen in over 30+ years, but who she also considered a friend; until now.

She recognized the waning effect of Chloroform, having been knocked out by it many times in the past by either mobsters or Cassadine thugs. She looked about her current surroundings and found that they were quite nice.

The room was decadent in lavish paintings and furnishings; almost Cassadine in flavor but, Laura had to admit, far more beautiful.

Helena was dead, at least, that was what the latest word on the evil woman who had cursed Laura's life for many years. Then again, Helena's demise had been confirmed in the past, so maybe she found yet another way to escape death. (She won't in this story…Helena is dead dead dead.)

Laura was tied to a chair alongside an exquisite bed, and for now, escape was not possible. Laura could also detect a slight movement to the room; she was not on land, but at sea. It was then that the door to the room made a clicking noise; it was being unlocked.

The door opened and a man entered; a man with intensity in his demeanor, Laura could tell. Again, it all seemed so Cassadine like.

"No," the man said in a pleasant tone, and almost as if he could read Laura's mind, "I am not a Cassadine, although," the man added as he came over to Laura and sat on the edge of the bed, "their family is distantly related to mine."

Laura shook her head.

"I don't really care who the hell you are," Laura said with disdain in her voice. "Let me go."

Instantly the man stood up and slapped Laura with the back of his hand; the ring on his right hand's middle finger dug a scar into her cheek as the chair she was sitting was toppled over with her in it; crashing her to the hard floor. The scar, which began to bleed slightly, was in the shape of the letter F.

"Wh…Wh…Who are you," Laura asked with fear from the ground, as the man did nothing to help her up or even to reset the chair to its upright position.

The man stood over her and looked down at Laura as she looked up at him in her helpless position… tied to the fallen over chair.

"I suggest you get rest," the man said as he spit his words at Laura. "You will need it."

And with that, the man turned to leave, flicking down the switch on the wall that submerged the room into a cold darkness…

Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

GENERAL HOSPITAL #011

Pandemonium swept over General Hospital when the blast rocked the main building. Police commissioner Jordan Ashford had just left the building seconds before, but rushed back in to assist.

It would soon be known by her that, luckily, two of the three elevators had not been affected by the blast. But, unfortunately, one of the elevator cars had been dislodged from the shaft harness that held it secure, and plummeted to a crashing end at the bottom of the shaft.

There had been three passengers, all of them were killed; their bodies nearly torn apart from the crash. Two of them were orderlies who had been transferring a stretcher to another floor. The other dead body was that of one of General Hospital's chief administrators; Dr. Liesl Obrecht.

And while Obrecht's fate was instantly known as emergency crews, including several fire trucks arrived on the scene, the fate of another Port Charles resident was about to be obscured on the other side of the city.

A black limousine made its way toward the docks at the Port Charles harbor where a boat waited to take the lone passenger inside the car over to Spoon Island. The passenger was, of course, Spencer Cassadine.

Without warning, a black Hummer rammed the side of the limo at such a speed, it smashed the front end of the massive SUV. But the resulting crash toppled the limo over, where it then rested upside down.

Two men exited the Hummer and walked over to the limo. The crash had happened on a stretch of the road that approached the docks, and at that moment, there wasn't much traffic at all. But in the near distance the two men smiled at the column of smoke that could be seen rising above General Hospital.

One of the men took out a handgun and opened up the driver side door of the limo and, without even checking to see if the driver was alive, shot him twice in the forehead.

The other man was barely able to move the back door of the limo, but with help from the other, they were quickly able to open it.

"Who are you," the voice of Spencer Cassadine demanded. He had just seen one of the men kill the driver. "My father will kill you!" Spencer added.

A small trickle of blood came from the young boy's head, an injury sustained in the crash no doubt.

Without answering Spencer, one of the men took out a syringe, then grabbed the now screaming child by his hair and pulled him closer, and then injected the Cassadine heir in the neck with a substance that, in mere seconds, knocked the youngster out. The man removed Spencer from the smashed vehicle just as black Ford SUV drove up.

The two men who had attacked the limo, one of them holding the motionless body of Spencer Cassadine, got into the SUV and then it drove away.

Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

GENERAL HOSPITAL #012

(the role of PETREV FEDOROV is played by "Liam Neeson")

A black helicopter came to rest upon the landing pad atop a sleek ultramodern yacht that was anchored off the coast of New York.

The doors of the helicopter's passenger compartment opened and a man stepped out, and he was soon escorted down into the bowels of the ship by two other men; crewmen of the ship.

Moments later the two crewman left the visitor alone in a very luxurious compartment that included three couches, a fire place, and a couple large TV monitors that were displaying two different signals; one of them was a financial program, the other was a live soccer match from somewhere in the world.

The door opened and another man entered the room, the owner of the yacht; Petrev Fedorov.

Both men shook hands and took a seat on two of the couches that faced each other.

"This ship of yours is amazing," Grant Putnam said with admiration in this words.

"Thank you very much," Petrev said with a proud voice. "It has all the modern luxuries you would expect for a 500 million dollar investment to have, including," Petrev added with a smile, "evasive contingencies that could even confuse an American or WSB surveillance satellite from space."

The two man smiled at that thought.

"I assume," Petrev continued, "that the information about Julian Jerome's missing years was successfully passed onto the District Attorney of Port Charles; one Paul Hornsby."

Grant nodded his head.

"Yes it was," Grant Putnam replied, "And I told him, like I told you when you approached my DVX superiors and put this into motion, that I wanted Jerome dead; sooner than later."

Petrev nodded his head than stood up and went over to the minibar and poured the two of them a drink. He handed Grant one of the glasses and then sat back down across from him.

"You intrigue me, Mr. Putnam," Petrev said. "In fact, I find you to be quite an enigma."

"How is that?" Grant asked as he sipped from the glass.

"Well, first off you should know," Petrev explained, "that while the rest of the world believes the DVX to be extinct, I am one of only a few civilians who know that is not true."

"The organization values your patronage," Grant replied.

"Yes…So when I hire outside help, especially DVX agents, I read up on them, out of my own curiosity. I read your profile," Petrev explained, "and your life is a tapestry woven with irony."

Grant nodded his head.

"I guess you could say that about anyone," Grant replied.

"You are humble," Petrev came back with. "Let me see if I got this right; you are the original Grant Putnam. Many years ago, you were attacked and thrown into a river in Europe, left for dead. You were, ironically, replaced by a DVX agent who was surgically altered to look, and sound, exactly like you as part of some long ago attempt to obtain the secrets of a failed energy source. But…"

Grant cut in.

"But when my doppelganger was exposed," Grant continued, "and I returned to reclaim my life; my fiancé had fallen in love with this imposter who had assumed my life."

Petrev nodded his head.

"But at least fate caught up with him," Petrev said, "and he left Port Charles in disgrace (all part of the Aztec Treasure plot, savvy GH fans will recall)."

"You know my story quite well," Grant said with cold eyes. "I tried to enact revenge against those I held responsible for my unfair treatment, chiefly Robert Scorpio…but again I was thwarted from killing Anna Devane…"

"And helping Scorpio save her," Petrev injected, "was Julian Jerome. So I can see why you want him dead. It won't happen as soon as you wish, but fret not; Jerome will soon be dealt with and then…"

"…and then," Grant cut in; his calm demeanor swept away by his hatred, "I will kill Scorpio."

It was at that moment when Grant started feeling queasy. He looked at his glass of wine and then over at Petrev's glass and realized the Russian had never taken a sip from his own glass. Grant came to the most obvious conclusion and looked up the now standing Petrev.

"Why…?" was almost all that Grant could muster to say.

This was due to the burning and soon to be fatal sensation he felt inside his throat. But he was able to continue to speak as he body began to become weaker. "I did what you asked…and infiltrated the WSB and copied Jerome's file."

Petrev smiled at Grant.

"My friend; you are too much of a wild card," Petrev said in pleasant voice. "And," he added as Grant's life ebbed away, "I can't stand poker. But know this as death finds you," Petrev said as he squatted down so Grant could hear him. "Those who you wish to find death will soon join you there."

Grant's life came to an end, with his eyes open. Petrev reached out with his hand and closed them.

A few minutes later, the two men who had escorted Grant from the helicopter dumped his body overboard near a cluster of sharks that had been riled up by the chumming of the ocean waters.

Petrev watched from the viewing platform as Grant's body was torn apart by the hunger fueled fray of sharks…sipping from an entirely new glass of wine; poison free of course.

Continued…the storm is getting closer! And next time, a beautiful stranger intrigues Jason


	13. Chapter 13

GENERAL HOSPITAL #013

The customers at Kelly's diner were all silent with their eyes transfixed on the images being shown on the TV in the corner of the diner. A news reporter did her best to convey the scene at General Hospital.

"The damage has been isolated to this area of the hospital," the reporter said, holding a microphone close her mouth as the cameraman panned camera upward and showed the destruction. "In terms of casualties, the authorities have been tight lipped about specifics, but unsubstantiated rumors put the deaths at five..."

Jason sat at the bar, and had been eating an order of fries, when the first news report broke in, interrupting the daytime drama "Young and the Restless" in the process.

Jason knew that Elizabeth was not at work because he had seen her at her home earlier. But he also counted himself lucky since he had been at the hospital only an hour or so earlier meeting with Nikolas Cassadine.

It was at that moment when the door to Kelly's opened and a beautiful young woman entered. Jason looked over and was taken aback by her natural and stoic beauty. She noticed his glance and smiled back at him, causing Jason to become nervous and he went back to watching the images of the TV.

But in his mind, Jason could only wonder who this newcomer to Port Charles was.

The beautiful woman who had intrigued Jason so much, ordered some tea from the kind waitress. The waitress smiled and went to get the tea, leaving the woman alone.

And as Jason stared at the monitor, he was unaware that the woman who had caught his attention was not staring at the TV monitor at all…she…was staring at him.

Port Charles Government offices.

DA Paul Hornsby was also watching the images of destruction on the TV monitor mounted on the wall of his office. Before him, on the desk, was the folder Grant Putnam had given to him. It was a confidential file on the missing years of Julian Jerome's past that Putnam had broken into WSB headquarters to obtain (Paul is unaware that Grant has been eliminated by Petrev Fedorov).

The information provided concerning those missing years was quite interesting, in fact, it would prove quite helpful when it came time to use it as leverage against Jerome.

"I'm sorry Julian," Paul said to himself, while looking up at the scenes of destruction on the TV monitor. "But I just can't kill you, and then frame you for my role in all of this," he whispered. "I have to make you reveal the truth of ordering Carlos Rivera to kill Duke Lavery, as well as your deeds documented in this file, while you are still alive. It may be the distraction that I need to stay out of prison myself."

The cellphone on Paul's desk, a burner phone that could only be used once, chirped. Paul knew who would be on the other end and flipped open the phone's plastic cover.

"Is it done?" Paul simply asked.

The voice on the other end replied with one word.

"Yes…"

Paul closed the cellphone's cover then opened it up and took out device's chip and then placed it on his desk. He used his coffee mug to smash the chip, and then put it, and the cellphone, into a plastic bag for disposal, which he would do later.

He looked back down at Julian Jerome's file and knew that if the contents were ever revealed, about those missing years between Julian's supposed death and his being revealed as being Derek Wells a couple years back, every organized crime syndicate would put a hit out on the man.

In those missing years, Julian Jerome had assisted the FBI, Interpol as well as the WSB in exposing the inner dealings of the mob world.

As Paul planned his next move, he was relieved to know that another loose end had been eliminated.

Because, in a remote area of the woods outside of Port Charles, a grave had been dug in a very isolated area.

Carlos Rivera's very much dead body, with no less that twenty five gun shots to the head, was dumped inside the grave, and the man who had just spoken with Paul Hornsby moments ago, went about burying the former mobster once and for all.

Next up…Michael and Sabrina have a heart to heart discussion about the future of their relationship and her unborn child. The news of Nikolas Cassadine's death stuns everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

GENERAL HOSPITAL #014

Sabrina opened the door to her apartment and let Michael Quartermaine in. She closed the door and saw that Michael was looking at the TV in the quaint living room; the images of destruction at General Hospital were still being televised.

"Can you believe that," Michael asked, as he turned to look at Sabrina. "The first thing I thought about was whether or not you were there," he said with a concerned tone to his voice.

Sabrina smiled back at him; was it a sign that there was a future to their relationship? She hoped so.

"Actually, I had an appointment scheduled for later today," Sabrina said, "but obviously it's been delayed."

Without warning, Michael hugged Sabrina, and she put her arms around him tighter. He broke the embrace, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Sabrina; I want to be the father of your child," Michael said with all sincerity. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"No," Sabrina said, as tears streamed from her eyes, "you having nothing to be sorry for Michael; I lied you to, more than once. If you want to break this off, I can totally understand why."

Michael shook his head.

"No," he told her with conviction in his voice. "I love you Sabrina. And I'm the last person to even pretend to be perfect. And so," he continued as he reached into his pocket and took out a small square box and opened it; revealing a ring. "I want to marry you Sabrina Santiago. Will you accept my proposal?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Sabrina broke down and hugged Michael as tight as she could for someone as pregnant and she was.

They were both happy, and in love…and as fate often does, they had found their way back to each other.

"Oh my God," Michael suddenly said, as he caught a glimpse at the TV.

They both watched the TV as the reporter was speaking, a picture of Nikolas Cassadine was shown on the screen as well. Sabrina picked up the remote control and turned the volume up…the female reporter's voice could now be heard.

"WPC TV NEWS can now officially report," The news woman said, "that socialite Nikolas Cassadine is among the dead following the blast at General Hospital."

* * *

At that exact moment, several police cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring arrived at the docks near Port Charles harbor and surrounded the upside down limousine. Getting out of one the police sedans was Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford. When the call had come into police headquarters, early indications was that the limo was the one owned by Nikolas Cassadine.

She was instantly contacted at General Hospital and was picked up by one of the squad cars on the way to the docks.

Dante Falconeri arrived seconds later in his unmarked detective's vehicle. He ran over to where Commissioner Jordan Ashford was standing, next to the crashed limo.

"Is it Cassadine's limo…" Dante began to say.

"Yes," Jordan came back with.

"But I just heard on the news that Nikolas was killed at the hospital," Dante said. "Who else was in the car", he asked as he saw that the driver was dead, by gunshots to the head, in the front seat.

"We can't confirm it yet," Jordan said with a worried tone in her voice, "but we think the little boy, Spencer, was the passenger. Witnesses say they saw that Hummer," she pointed at the wrecked Hummer across the street, "ram the limo over. And then two men shot and killed the driver and took the boy."

Dante looked over at four civilians who were giving statements to uniformed officers. And then he shot a worried glance at Jordan.

"If that's true," Dante said with concern in his voice, "then there is a very good possibility that the explosion at GH, which killed Nikolas, and Spencer's abduction, could be related."

Jordon looked at Dante with forbearance. She didn't even want to consider that as a possibility due to what it would mean; a big time crime with far reaching ramifications.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The home of Sonny Corinthos

Having just talked with an informant at the Port Charles Police Department on the phone, Sonny slowly hung the receiver up.

Max was sitting next to Sonny as they both looked at the images on the TV screen. Max could tell that Sonny was worried.

"What is it boss?" Max asked.

Sonny shook his head in disbelief.

"Not only is Nikolas Cassadine dead," Sonny said in a somber tone, "but someone has abducted his son, little Spencer, as well."

Max shook his head…it was all so hard to believe. He also knew that Sonny had a soft spot in his heart for the Cassadine boy.

"What's going on Sonny," Max finally asked.

Sonny thought back to Robert Scorpio's warning; the Fedorov family, if this was their work, was ruthless indeed.

And he had no answer to give Max.

* * *

Continued...Jason's mystery woman has a secret...and it points directly at Anna Devane. WSB director Frisco Jones contacts Robert Scorpio with important information!


	15. Chapter 15

GENERAL HOSPITAL #015

Port Charles…

Robert Scorpio drove his WSB issued burgundy colored Tesla down a road, while listening to the news reports about the explosion at General Hospital.

The car also was equipped with a special scanner that allowed Robert to eavesdrop on the local Port Charles police communications.

And moments ago, Robert listened in as the current Police Commissioner, Jordan Ashford, put out an emergency Amber alert as well as an All-Points-Bulletin on the whereabouts of Spencer Cassadine.

Just like his old friend Luke Spencer, Robert had no love for the Cassadine family, especially after Robin's abduction by Helena two years ago.

But children, especially young ones like Spencer, were usually off limits. Robert could only wonder if the boy's abduction, and the death of Nikolas Cassadine, were related and if so; was it the work of Petrev Fedorov.

The internal phone of the Tesla chirped, and Robert prepared to answer it. Because the incoming call was using a special scrambled frequency reserved for WSB communications, Robert had to use the keyboard on the steering wheel to input his Agent Identification; CK-8.

The screen on the dashboard's monitor came to life and then a live-image feed of Frisco Jones appeared.

Frisco was sitting at a desk and was dressed in a very prim black three-piece suit. Just like the rest of the old gang, he had aged somewhat, even going so far as to sporting a patch over his left eye; the result of a fighting wound he had sustained a year earlier. But he also still had his 80s mullet, though Robert suspected they were hair extensions due to his age.

"WSB Director Frisco Jones," Robert said with mock reverie, "at least that desk job promotion has improved that usually drab wardrobe of yours."

Frisco smirked at Robert's words.

"Hey you old coot," Frisco came back with, "it should be your petrified butt in this chair; not mine."

The two shared a brief laugh, but then turned serious.

"I assume," Robert said to Frisco, "that you are aware of the attack at GH that left Nikolas Cassadine dead."

Frisco nodded his head.

"Very worrisome news," Frisco said with a serious tone to his voice.

"What you may not know is that his little son, Spencer," Robert continued, "was abducted moments after the attack at the hospital."

Frisco shook his head with.

"That is not good," Frisco said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Petrev might be making his move already," Robert suggested.

Frisco nodded his head in agreement.

"Or," Frisco interjected, "it could be Petrev's estranged son; Gaius."

Gaius was Petrev's older son, who had grown tired of inheriting his father's syndicate someday and had struck out on his own to make a name for himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robert replied after a moment.

"But that's not why I called, Robert," Frisco said, changing the subject of the call. "I wanted to warn you that I have just received a report that our New Orleans office was compromised a week ago and that four Top-Secret Classified files were illegally accessed and most likely copied."

Robert nodded his head.

"It happens," Robert came back with. "The CIA probably knows this more than anyone else. How does it concern me?"

Frisco pressed a button and two images of Julian Jerome appeared on the screen; one before and one after his plastic surgery.

"I believe the other three files were accessed to distract us," Frisco explained. "I believe they were really after Jerome's file; chiefly, the part of the file that deals with the time he was working for us and the CIA."

Robert shook his head, and now he had a slight look of anger.

"Letting that scum live so he could provide us info on the mob," Robert said with disdain in his voice, "was a foolhardy idea."

Frisco nodded his head.

"I agree with you," Frisco came back with. "But that decision was made long ago Robert. But the more interesting news about the break in is…who did it."

Robert squinted as the two images of Julian Jerome were replace by another image…that of Grant Putnam.

"We know," Frisco went on, "that he was released from the sanitarium he was sentenced to months back; another syrupy parole board letting a monster like Grant go free."

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll have to warn Robin, and Anna, about this immediately," Robert said with concern in this voice.

Frisco nodded his head.

"It gets worse," Frisco said, he too was not happy with the news he was relaying to Robert. "Underground reports seem to suggest that Grant may have been enlisted by the reconstituted DVX. The very same organization that helped ruin his life in the first place."

Frisco was right, Robert thought to himself; things had gotten worse.

"Well," Robert said after taking it all in, "I think I will pay Julian Jerome a visit. Anna is convinced that Jerome gave the order for a thug named Carlos Rivera to kill Lavery. She can't prove it yet, but, she is close. However," Robert said after a pause, "Jerome helped Sean and I piece together where Grant had taken Anna after he had abducted her all those years ago. Grant may be trying to get reveunge."

"It would seem as if you and Julian have a lot to talk about," Frisco concluded.

And with that, Robert made the home of Julian Jerome his new destination.

continued


	16. Chapter 16

GENERAL HOSPITAL #016

(Playing the role of Inessa Marick is Jana Kramer)

Anna Devane was entering Kelly's diner and noticed that Jason was preparing to leave, but that he was looking back at a young woman who was sitting alone at one of the tables. Anna was on her way to meet Mac, but had received a text message to meet someone at the diner.

"If you wish," Anna said with a whisper and a smile, "I can get you her phone number"

Jason looked at Anna dismissively.

"No," Jason said with a slight smile, "that won't be necessary, but she is very beautiful and for some reason," Jason said looking back at the young woman again, "there is something familiar about her."

"Oh yes," Anna said, "there should be," Anna came back with giggle.

Jason looked at Anna with a suspicion in his eyes.

"Do you know her?" Jason asked.

Anna smiled.

"Yes I do indeed," Anna replied. "She happens to be my twin sister's daughter. Her name is Inessa."

And with that, Anna left a stunned and embarrassed Jason and went over to join her niece at her table.

Jason shook his head, and left the diner.

"It is so good to see you Inessa," Anna said as she sat down across from the charming young lady.

They reached across and hugged each other and then sat back down.

"It's good to see you, Antè," Inessa said, as she looked at Jason passing by the window outside as he left. "Who was that man? I saw you talking with him a moment ago."

Anna nodded her head.

"His name is Jason, and," Anna thought for a moment about the very convoluted history of Jason's life, "He is a very complicated man and I'll just leave it at that. You just missed Robin. She and her husband and their daughter just relocated to California."

Inessa frowned.

"That's a shame," Inessa said back to Anna. "I so wanted to meet my cousin. She's five years older than I am, and being that you and my mother are twins, it's kind of like having an older sister that I've never really known."

Anna nodded her head.

"I can understand," Anna said, "By the way; I heard about the divorce of my sister and your father Dimitri. And I'm also very sorry about his passing last year as well."

Inessa lowered her head as she thought about her father.

Anna was going to make a snide remark about whether or not Erica Kane had sent a letter of condolence to Alexandra, but decided not to. Alexandra was the name of Anna's twin sister, and the mother of Inessa.

"My father wasn't a perfect person," Inessa said as she looked up at Anna. "But I really believed he still loved my mother, and she loved him too... to the very end."

A waitress came over and poured Anna her usual drink; tea.

"I got here early," Inessa went on to say, "and watched the news reports about the explosion at General Hospital. Isn't that where Robin and her husband worked?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Yes," Anna replied, thinking back to another explosion at GH that everyone thought had left Robin dead.

But as much as she wanted to spend more time with her niece, she also had a meeting with Mac at his place to get to.

"I don't mean to seem rude," Anna said to Inessa, "but I have to get to an important meeting. You are staying at the Metro-court right?"

"Yes," Inessa came back with a smile. "I'm still tired from the long flight, so I wouldn't mind the time to go back and rest. Can we meet up for dinner there later on this evening?"

Anna smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, now," Anna said as she took one more sip from her tea, "I've really got to go."

Inessa stood up and hugged Anna and then watched as her aunt hurried out of the diner.

With Anna gone, and the handsome Jason no longer there to distract her, Inessa flipped open her phone and scrolled down the list of names in the contact folder and found the one she was looking for, the number of her current boyfriend; Gaius Fedorov.

continued


	17. Chapter 17

GENERAL HOSPITAL #017

Anna Devane hurried away from Kelly's and toward her car in the nearby parking garage. She knew Mac was probably getting impatient waiting for her at his place.

But being in such a hurry, she unlocked her car and got inside without paying much attention to her surroundings.

After putting the key into the ignition of the car, Anna gazed into the rear view mirror, preparing to backup when, when she was shocked to see herself in the backseat; but instantly she smiled.

"Alexandra," Anna said with a happy voice, "Inessa didn't tell me you had come to Port Charles too."

Alexandra did not smile back.

"I'm sorry sister," Alexandra simply said.

Suddenly both front seat doors were quickly opened. A man reached in from the passenger's side and held Anna down while the other jabbed a needle into her neck and injected her with its contents.

Seconds later, Anna was out cold and put inside of a black SUV which quickly sped away.

Alexandra got out from the backseat of the car and took Anna's place in the front seat. She reached into her purse and took out a cellphone and placed a call; someone answered on the other end.

"It worked," Alexandra reported to the other person. "I'm in position, and as best as I can do" Alexandra continued, "I will be Anna Devane."

* * *

Elsewhere in Port Charles…

Franco, who was covered with soot and grime, having barely survived the blast at GH, arrived at Nina's place and knocked on her door.

Nina, who had just returned from Crimson, answered the door; surprised to see Franco.

"You're alive," Nina said with a broad smile.

"Nina," Franco said, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to remove some of the dirt. "Let's leave this place. I just nearly got blown up and you know what thought?" Franco said with a pause, "I want out of this place, this dastardly city, once and for all. And I know," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "that you do too. Come with me!"

"But…I…" Nina began to say, but Franco cut her off.

"Shut up," Franco said as he reached out and pulled her close and they shared a kiss, a deep passionate kiss.

"You know me," Franco said with a coy look in his eyes. "I'm impulsive. Come with me now…right now!"

Nina was about to protest, but Franco was right. She had always seemed like an outsider ever since arriving. She smiled back at Franco…and ten minutes later, with but one suitcase in hand, she rejoined Franco at the door and the two of them left, and their destination was…life beyond Port Charles.

Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

GENERAL HOSPITAL {intermission}

Do you have an idea for a character? While GH/2016 features established characters, I am also trying to introduce new ones too. Petrev Fedorov, his brother Gaius and Inessa Marick are new characters.

I'm even in the process of creating a long lost son for Robert Scorpio!

Anyway, if YOU have an idea for a new character then send it to me. Just prove their name…what living actor/actress would play the part…and some background information that I can expand on as they are introduced into the story.

You will get credit for that character at the top of each chapter.

Oh, I should tell you that I have another Fan-Fiction story, a Star Trek story in fact, that went on for over 500 thousand words; that's a lot! So don't worry about this dying out. I have a vivid imagination, and with help from your character ideas, this story could last…well…a long time!

If you have Facebook, I am creating a page there where I can post cool cover pictures and photos of our cast of characters and…set pieces. When I get it up and running I will let you all know.

My wife thinks I'm nuts for all this writing I do, but for me it keeps my mind busy which, as you know, helps keep us all young

Robert


	19. Chapter 19

GENERAL HOSPITAL #019

The Port Charles police department headquarters was whirling with activity as evening approached. Much had happened on this day, including the explosion at GH and the abduction of Spencer Cassadine. But there were the usual daily events; petty crimes, stolen property and the like.

Dante Falconeri was at his desk when, quite unexpectedly, Lulu showed up. The two had not been on the best of terms for quite some time, due Dante's lapse of judgement and Lulu's own way of getting back at him and Valerie.

Dante stood up and came over to Lulu near the side entrance.

"Is there something wrong with Rocco?" Dante asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Lulu smiled and did her best to make Dante at ease.

"No, not at all," Lulu said assuredly.

And then, without warning, he hugged her husband with as tight as she could; and she hugged her back.

"I love you Dante," Lulu said with a stern face. "And I can't deny that you've broken my heart. But," Lulu continued, "Promise me here and now that…"

Dante knew this was his chance to fix his marriage before it was too late.

"I promise," Dante said, as tears streamed down his face, "that I will hurt never hurt you again. I'm sorry," Dante said.

Lulu took the next few moments to explain how she wanted to destroy her cousin, Valerie Spencer, and how escaped convict Johnny Zacchara helped her in that endeavor.

At first Dante was angry, but then he realized they had both, he and Lulu, crossed the line. Lulu assured him that Johnny Zacchara had left town for parts unknown.

"I will help clear Valerie's name as best as I can," Lulu offered. "But Dante; hear this. If we ever find ourselves here at this point again, I will leave you and you will never see our son again."

Dante nodded his head; and knew from the look in Lulu's eyes that she meant every word of it.

"We're going to have to explain this to the Police Commissioner," Dante said with a slight tone of bitter in his voice. "But I think, since she knows most of the story, it will blow over."

Lulu smiled as Dante wiped the tears from her eyes. Perhaps the old song was right after all; love was better…the second time around.

* * *

The home of Sonny Corinthos

Carly and Sonny sat at the dinner table and finished the small meal she had prepared on a whim.

"Sonny," Carly said, after the two of them had said little to each other while eating their meals, no doubt to the stress of the day, "I noticed two extra cars outside near the turnoff on to our block, with your men inside them. Is there something I should know?"

Sonny tried his best to play it off, but Carly was one of those view people who could read him too well.

"It is just a precaution," Sonny told her with a calm voice.

The TV, though muted, was showing the evening news with earlier footage of the destruction at General Hospital. Carly's mind started to whirl with worry.

"This precaution of yours," Carly stated flatly, "does it have anything to do with Nikolas's death and the kidnapping of Spencer?"

Sonny looked up from his food, directly at Carly, but didn't answer

His non answer was all that Carly needed.

"Please don't tell me," Carly concluded, "that somehow you're responsible for killing Nikolas."

Sonny shook his head.

"How could you say something like that," Sonny countered with. "I would never condone that sort of thing; give me some credit." he added. "I can't go into detail, yet, because I don't have any. But what I can tell you," Sonny said, as he sipped from his wine, " is that our situation peripherally involves Robin's father."

Carly looked surprised.

"Robert Scorpio?" Carly asked with doubt in her voice. "You're working with him?"

"And," Sonny continued to say, "I need you to keep tight lipped about this. Promise me you will…and then we'll leave it at that."

Carly nodded her head, and could tell that Sonny was serious; deadly serious.

* * *

At the Port Charles main US Postal Office, workers sifted through the oodles of mail that came down from the chutes. Mostly this was accomplished by machinery, and took until 3am to get the early batch ready for delivery. But a small contingent of workers were still needed to monitor the progress of sorting system.

One package, a yellow package, was scanned and was sifted to the large container with mail that would be delivered later in the day to the street where the home of Sonny Corinthos was located.

* * *

Across town…

Finally alone for once in their house, Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis had just finished eating dinner and were doing the dishes together in the kitchen. Alexis was washing them while Julian was drying them off.

"We could use the dish washer you know," Julian said as he expertly dried one of the plates and set it on the counter. "It would be much faster."

Alexis nodded her head.

"Oh, I don't know," Alexis said with a coy smile, seeing Juiian with his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, "I like seeing you do mundane tasks like this. How good are you with a vacuum cleaner?"

Julian laughed at the question, but had an answer.

"I think, like most men," Julian replied, "I'm quite handy with a vacuum cleaner."

At that moment the doorbell rang as Alexis was finishing up and drying off her hands. There were a few more dishes to dry off, so she headed out of the kitchen to see who was at the door.

"You're not done with those, mister," Alexis said, pointing at the dishes on the counter, "so keep it up and I'll get the door."

Alexis made her way over to the door and opened it, and gave a weary look at the man who was standing just outside her doorway; Robert Scorpio.


	20. Chapter 20

GENERAL HOSPITAL #020

Alexis made her way out of the kitchen of her home, and over to the door and opened it. She greeted the man at the door with a weary look in her eyes; it was Robert Scorpio.

Alexis was well aware that Robert Scorpio was no fan of Julian's, due to their past involvements.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said to Robert, "but Julian isn't here."

At that moment, Julian came out of the kitchen and saw Robert at the doorway.

"It's okay," Julian said to Alexis. "Let's just hope Mr. Scorpio has better decorum than his ex-wife (Anna)."

Robert took a deep breath.

"I'm not here to debate my mutual past with you," Robert said to Julian. "And as for you," Robert said to Alexis, "If you really want to be married to man with a target on his chest the size of watermelon, and endanger the lives of your daughters and grandchild," Robert said, "then be my guest."

Julian decided he didn't like Robert's tone at all.

"What are you doing here," Julian asked as Robert came inside and Alexis closed the door.

"Actually," Robert replied, "I need to have a private discussion with you Julian; and you alone," Robert added looking over at Alexis.

Alexis threw up her hands and opened the door.

"Don't mind me," Alexis said, as she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out the door, "it's getting a little stuffy in here anyway," she said; her words aimed at Robert.

And with that she closed the door and left. Julian shot Robert a look of anger.

"I really don't appreciate," Julian began, pointing his finger at Robert, "your being here, Scorpio."

Robert laughed.

"You don't appreciate my being here?" Robert asked with sarcasm. "You're not even supposed to be in Port Charles, or did you forget the agreement you signed when you got your life back as Derek Wells."

Julian shook his head.

"Things got complicated," Julian added with less edge in his voice.

Robert laughed again, and pointed right back at Julian.

"No, things didn't get complicated," Robert came back with, his Australian accent accented with anger, "you went back to your old life and got right back into bed with organized crime. Then, along with that kooky young sister of yours, you muscled your way back into Port Charles and started a feud with Corinthos. Don't play the wounded lamb here, Jerome, it doesn't work."

Julian wouldn't have any of it.

"When you were here last time, two years ago," Julian countered, "you knew I was back, and even using my real name. Why didn't you do anything about it then?"

Robert nodded his head.

"Because," Robert replied, "by that time the WSB had been compromised (by Victor Cassadine) and the ball was dropped."

Julian shook his head.

"And so my life went on here in Port Charles," Julian came back with, "I found out about a daughter I never knew I had and …"

"Jerome," Robert said, with his anger dying down, "listen to me; I'm not here to take you back into custody or," Robert added, "to give you an ultimatum to leave. What I am here for is to give you a warning that might just make you reconsider if staying here, in Port Charles, would be safe for you and," Robert added, motioning to the room around them, "your extended family."

Julian shot Robert a concerned look.

"I swear to you, Robert Scorpio, I'm out of that life," Julian said, referring to his past.

Robert shook his head.

"I wish I could believe you," Robert said in a hushed voice. "But you and I both know you gave the order to eliminate Lavery."

Julian didn't respond directly to Robert's charge.

"I won't answer that," Julian said, "but Duke made a choice to get back with the mob as well and…"

Robert raised his hand for Julian to stop is explanation.

"Like I said," Robert interjected, "I really don't care about it. But listen to me," Robert said, as he changed the subject, "Grant Putnam was released from the sanitarium he was sentenced to. And apparently he broke into a WSB field office and stole your file, which means…"

(READERS…we know that Grant Putnam has been eliminated by Petrev Fedorov. We also know that Paul Hornsby has the file Grant stole from the WSB…Robert doesn't)

A worried look came over Julian's face as he thought back on that episode in his life, years ago, when he aided Robert Scorpio after the deranged Grant Putnam had abducted Anna Devane.

"If he has my file," Julian began to say, with a slight dazed look in his eyes, before Robert cut in again.

"Then," Robert said with a tone of indictment in his voice, "Your secret life as a mob informant, working for the WSB, the FBI and the CIA, could come to light."

Julian understood what that meant. He would instantly become a target for every organized family, due to his being a snitch, putting the lives of Alexis, Sam and everyone else in their little family, even Danny, at risk for reprisal.

It was happening, Julian thought to himself. The entire weight of his past was coming down hard on him.

There was an awkward silence in the room for nearly a minute.

"I don't know what to do," Julian concluded, as he looked over at Robert. "If I go, it would devastate Alexis. I've tried, Robert, I've really tried to leave that life behind."

Robert came over to Julian. In no way shape or form did he care about the mobster; but he did pity the man in a small way. He was, in some way, another variation of Duke Lavery. A man who would never be able to escape his past.

"If you decide to leave," Robert consoled him, "the WSB will set you up, again, with a new life. I might be able to convince them to allow Alexis to come with you, but," Robert added, "all of this," again Robert motioned to the home around them, clad with family pictures on the wall and fireplace, "would end just like that." Robert snapped his fingers for effect.

And with that, Robert walked to the front door, opened it and left; leaving Julian to his thoughts alone…all alone.

Continued…next up...Nikolas dead, so what happens to ELQ


	21. Chapter 21

GENERAL HOSPITAL #021

Morning came and Michael Quartermaine entered the sitting area at the Quartermaine mansion. Tracy was sitting on one of the couches and was talking on her cellphone. When she noticed Michael, she motioned for him to sit down on the other couch.

Michael went over to the minibar and poured himself some orange juice and sat down on the couch. Moments later, Tracy hang up and looked over at him.

"Well," Tracy said in her usual sardonic tone, "I'm glad you decided to finally get out of bed and come over so we can talk important ELQ business."

Michael drank from his glass of orange juice and looked over at Tracy.

"I'm pretty sure," Michael said, "the moment they announced Nikolas's death last night, you began making calls to the ELQ legal department."

Tracy shot Michael an indignant look.

"Look, Michael," Tracy came back with. "I'm not happy about his death, or the kidnapping of little Spencer, but," Tracy said with a pause, "life goes on. And with the future of my father's company, ELQ, in flux, I decided that someone has to make sure there is a smooth transition period before the shareholders start wondering if anyone is at the wheel."

Michael nodded his head, wishing he hadn't been so terse with her.

"I'm sorry, Tracy; you're right, of course," Michael told her. "So what did you find out?"

Tracy looked at the note pad she had been taking notes on during her phone conversation with the ELQ lawyers.

"I called the ELQ legal department and then I called Nikolas's lawyer, Alexis a half hour ago," Tracy explained, looking at her notes. "Unfortunately she wasn't in the greatest moods, thanks to a visit she had last night from that misanthropic Australian Robert Scorpio," Tracy said with a pause. "But she told me that since Nikolas has been declared dead, his shares, and his controlling interest in ELQ, would pass onto his son Spencer."

Michael nodded his head, but before he could comment on what Tracy was saying, Tracy continued.

"As you know," Tracy went on to say, "Only someone of the age of 21, or older, can act as the CEO of ELQ; a bylaw that your grandfather, my father, put into effect two years before he passed away."

Michael was again about to say something, but again, Tracy kept talking.

"Hold on," Tracy said, seeing the eagerness in Michael's eyes to talk, "Unfortunately, and I really mean this," Tracy said, "little Spencer seems to have been abducted. Should he return safe and sound, and let us hope that he does, he would obviously be too young to take on the role of CEO. That responsibility would fall to the next person in line, you, until such time Spencer turns 21."

Michael didn't want to, but he asked the question he really didn't want to.

"What if, God forbid," Michael started to say, "what if Spencer…"

Tracy cut him off.

"If something has happened to Spencer, and he is ever declared dead, or, cannot take on the role of CEO," Tracy began to say, "then his shares would be offered back to the board, and split in an even manner."

Michael finished his glass of orange juice and put it down on the coffee table.

"Well, pardon me Tracy," Michael said finally. "But I'd rather not get controlling interesting of ELQ in that manner. I hope Spencer is found, and someday, can take his rightful place as ELQ's CEO."

Tracy nodded her head. But in her heart, although she was worried about the little Cassadine child, in her mind, the business woman side of her struggled with the word mercy.

Besides, it was business. And the future of ELQ was very important to Tracy…always had been…always would be.

Continued…

Spencer Cassadine resurfaces!


	22. Chapter 22

GENERAL HOSPITAL #022

Petrev's yacht; anchored off the coast of Manhattan. (If you want to see what it looks like, it is posted at the facebook page General Hospital 2016. Just ask to join and you are in!)

The office on Petrev's yacht was very modern. Not only did it have a wonderful view from its position on the yacht, is also had a wall of several video monitors which allowed him to keep tabs on world events. And since he was a devout fan of European soccer, a few of the screens displayed various games of the sport.

But Petrev Fedorov was also a connoisseur of the game of Chess. In the center of his office was a chessboard, which had been crafted by one of his medieval ancestors and passed down through the generations. The pieces, representing both sides of the game, had been hand crafted in more recent years from delicate glass crystals of two different colors; white and red. To exercise his mind, Petrev would often play against himself.

He stood up and walked over to the chessboard, and viewed at the game which he had started against himself nearly a week earlier. The game had taken so long because he only made one move a day, based on the real life events of the day...and the game wasn't nearly over.

Petrev began to speak, and he wasn't speaking to himself because he wasn't alone. Sitting upon a raised seat that offered an up-close view of the chessboard was a child; his name was Spencer Cassadine. And the boy seemed quite intrigued with the chessboard, and had just arrived to the yacht within the hour.

"Life," Petrev said as he eyed the board, "can be seen as the mirror of a giant game of chess."

Spencer, who looked at the man with respect, and a small amount of fear, shook his head. His natural instincts did him well, and he perceived the man as an enemy.

"Every bad guy in the movies plays chess," Spencer said with his usual young arrogance. "How boring."

Petrev looked over at the little boy and genuinely laughed.

"That seems to be true," Petrev said, nodding his head as he spoke.

But instantly Petrev's laughter was gone, and in its place was a cold stare at Spencer.

"However, do me the favor and take note of the fate of this piece," he said to Spencer while pointing at the chess piece he was referring to. "It is called a Bishop. It is actually one of the more powerful pieces on the board, and as fate would have it, in my current game of real life, it represents your father; Nikolas Cassadine."

Spencer smiled back at Petrev.

"This is a silly game, besides, my dad will destroy you," Spencer said with devoted pride of his father.

For his part, Petrev picked up the Bishop and violently threw it as hard as he could at the far wall, which was made of marble; smashing the chess piece into hundreds shards.

At that moment all of the TV screens switched to a video recording. Spencer couldn't help but see the image of his father talking with Hayden in his hospital room at GH.

And then the video stream showed the room exploding into an inferno of fire. The camera was just able to record the image of Nikolas's and Hayden's bodies bursting into flame before it too was destroyed.

"Yes," Petrev said, looking at the horrified look on Spencer's face. "Your father and his lady friend are both dead. And, depending on how the next few weeks play out," he walked over and grabbed Spencer by the shoulder of his jacket, forcing the child Cassadine to look at the chessboard, "this piece, which is called a Pawn and represents you, will either still be on this board, or, over there," he pointed at the shards of glass that had been the Bishop; the piece that had represented the Nikolas Cassadine.

Spencer stared intently at the shards of glass that represented his now very dead father.

* * *

Continued… if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

I just started the page, so, there isn't much there now to see…but there will be…yes…there will be.

Anyone can currently join. It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there soon!


	23. Chapter 23

GENERAL HOSPITAL #023

Elizabeth Webber, who was holding her keys and purse, opened up the door to her house and saw Jason Morgan standing there and instantly hugged him. Jake, their son who was in the living room watching, also ran over and hugged Jason at the same time.

Jason's clothing was dirty, and his jacket had been torn as well.

"Alright," Jason finally said, as he appreciated the joint embrace ended, "but what do I owe this reception to?"

Jason entered the house and a thrilled Elizabeth shut the door.

"I thought maybe," Liz began to say, but being careful with her words, not wanting to worry Jake, "well…maybe you went to see Nikolas and…"

Jason shook his head.

"I wasn't there when it happened," Jason told Liz and Jake, "but after I left Kelly's I did go over and volunteered, like many others had, to help dig through the rubble for survivors. In fact, I slept in a cot inside the relief center overnight and came over here to clean up, if it's alright with you."

He noticed Liz holding her car keys and purse still.

"Where were you going?" Jason asked.

"Laura was going to watch Jake this morning, while I went to work, but she never showed up," Liz explained. "And then I thought maybe she too had gone to General Hospital to visit Nikolas…and…maybe…"

Jason put his hands on Liz's shoulders.

"Jake's grandmother wasn't there," Jason said to Liz, while looking down at Jake. "I'm sure she's…"

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Liz opened it...it was Sam Morgan. Liz and Sam looked at each other with spite, but for only a brief moment. Sam noticed Jason's tattered appearance, and he repeated to Sam what he had told Liz a moment earlier.

"So," Jason finished, "I came over here after the fire department said they no longer needed help so that I could take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Look," Liz said to both Jason and Sam, "I'm going to head over to the Metro-court. I think Laura has a room there, and I need to make sure she's okay. Could you both watch after Jake while I'm gone so he doesn't have to come with me to the hospital?"

Jason nodded his head, and so did Sam.

"Yes, yes, of course," Sam said, looking down at little Jake.

Liz looked at Jason.

"There are some of your clothes in the extra room," Liz said to him.

"Great," Jason said.

Liz thought for a moment that Sam would be in the house, with Jason, while he was showering. Her mind didn't want to go there, but she couldn't help herself. But, she had no choice and had to check up on Laura.

"Thank you," Liz told both Jason and Sam, "I'm pretty sure Laura is fine. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam and Jason nodded their heads and Liz rushed out the door and closed it.

Sam and Jason looked at each other as Jake went back to watching cartoons on the living room TV.

"I'll umm," Jason began to say as he took off his jacket and sweat stained shirt, and feeling the tension between the two of them, "just go take a shower."

And with that, he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Sam just stared at the door for a moment, but then headed back into the living room to see if Jake was okay.

But as she sat next to Jake and pretended to watch the cartoon with the child, her eyes wandered back to the bathroom door…and what was happening behind the door.

* * *

Petrev's Yacht off the coast of Manhattan.

Laura woke up and found herself under the blankets of the bed she had seen earlier. She reached up to her left cheek and could feel the scar that had been left after Petrev had hit her; a throbbing pain was a reminder as well.

She then attempted to get out of the bed, but found that she was still in her clothes and her left arm was chained to the bed frame. It was then that the door to her room opened, and Laura tensed up. Entering the room was Hutch, the man she thought was her friend but had been the one who had captured her.

Hutch walked over to the end of the bed, a look of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry about this," Hutch told her with a soft voice.

Laura shot him a look of anger.

"I thought you were a friend," Laura came back with.

Hutch nodded his head.

"I was, and I still am," Hutch said. "But Laura, I had no choice. You will be kept in as much comfort as can be done."

Hutch turned to leave, but Laura fired back with her anger tipped words.

"Friends don't attack each other," Laura said.

Hutch paused for a moment, but continued out the doorway and closed the door behind him.

Laura stared at the door…and wondered what her fate would be.

* * *

Continued… if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

I just started the page, so, there isn't much there now to see…but there will be…yes…there will be.

Anyone can currently join. It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there soon!


	24. Chapter 24

GENERAL HOSPITAL #024

(this issue is rated PG-13 due to suggested adult content)

Sam quietly opened up the door to Elizabeth's bathroom, then she stepped in and closed the door and locked it, and immediately she saw and felt the hot steam as Jason showered behind the curtain; his aroused nakedness seen as a silhouette upon the soft fabric.

Transfixed by Jason's silhouette, Sam slowly removed her jeans and the rest of her clothing; fueled on by the uncontrollable desire that was burning like an uncontrolled flame deep inside the tapestry of her blood.

With her clothing removed, Sam reached out with her hand and slid the shower curtain open. Jason, his back now turned toward Sam, turned around upon sensing that he was no longer alone in the shower.

Sam fought the urge, but couldn't stop her eyes from roaming down the length of Jason's wet body, which glistened with water and soap.

And then Sam was in the deep rapture of lustful arousal as she watched Jason's eyes leave hers and his gaze took in the beauty of her body.

The desire between them was too much… too intense… to tease with the close distance between their two bodies. And so Jason opened his arms, and Sam stepped closer, their bodies coming together, as well as their physical arousal. Sam closed her eyes as Jason's arms closed around her; she was at last home within the harbor of his arms. She nearly fainted as he began to make slow but gradually more intense love to her.

But when she opened her eyes, Sam was no longer in the shower with Jason, but on the couch. Apparently she had fallen asleep and little Jake had been kind enough to move over to the other sofa, and continued to watch cartoons.

Jason was standing over her now, looking down upon her, fully dressed. Sam was still breathing deeply due to the effects of the sensual dream she had just experienced, and she knew her state of arousal must have been obvious to Jason as he smiled down on her.

"I must have dozed off," the visual flustered Sam said to Jason.

"It's okay," Jason said with kindness.

Sam sat up so that Jason could sit down next to her. The two of them silently watched the cartoons on the TV…there was nothing to say, they knew, but so much to tell each other.

But as Jason sat next to Sam, knowing that Sam must have been fantasizing about being with him, his mind was partially enjoying the thought, but a part of his mind was thinking of someone else, and it wasn't Elizabeth…it was Inessa; Anna Devane's niece who had somehow found her way into his thoughts…and that intrigued him very much.

Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

GENERAL HOSPITAL #025

As luck would have it, the damage done to General Hospital was not as bad as first expected. Several building engineers had surveyed the structural integrity of the building and agreed that the rest of the hospital building was fine, and the damage that was done would be repairable.

In lieu of the tragic event the day before, Monica Quartermaine had just been reinstated as the chairperson of the board of trustees which oversaw the financial security of General Hospital. She had also agreed to the hospital shutting down briefly, except for basic services, so that a service could be held for Dr. Obrecht and the two orderlies who been killed in the elevator seconds after the blast.

For now, all Monica knew was that the police were still investigating. But with the abduction of Spencer Cassadine in the news, and with Nikolas being killed in the blast, rumors that there was much more going on flew around like a tornado.

And, to help settle the staff, she had reached out to an old friend to take on the role of Chief of Staff; Jeff Webber.

Jeff Webber was the brother of the late Rick Webber, and father of Elizabeth Webber. He had left Port Charles many years ago, but had accepted Monica's request to help restore order to GH, and to steer it back to the once lofty reputation held.

Jeff sat across Monica inside her office. Her desk was littered will all kinds of reports and other items that, with the death of Dr. Obrecht, would have to be seen to immediately.

"I can't thank you enough, Jeff, for coming back to Port Charles to help see GH through this," Monica said with a genuine smile.

Jeff smiled back at her.

"When I got your call," Jeff replied, "and heard about what happened, I knew I had to come back. Besides," Jeff added, "it will give me a chance to fix my relationship with Elizabeth; if I can. And just so that we're clear," Jeff added, "I'm only here for six months."

Monica nodded her head. She had heard something about Jeff and his daughter, Elizabeth, having a falling out years ago, but not any of the specifics.

They both stood up and hugged each other. So much history had happened since Jeff had left, but Monica was happy to have him back. It even appeared he had the same thought too.

"We'll have to have dinner," Jeff said as he turned to leave Monica's office, "so you can catch me up on what I've missed."

Monica laughed.

"We'll have to eat out every night for about a month," Monica replied with a weary look on her face, "to catch you up on what you've missed."

Jeff left Monica's office, and she closed the door.

* * *

The Metrocourt Hotel…

Elizabeth and Carly stood outside the door of Laura Spencer's room. There was no love lost between Carly and Elizabeth, but they had put that aside their disdain for each other after Liz had told Carly that she hadn't heard from Laura in over a day. Carly held the master-key card in her hand.

"I hope you're right about this," Carly said to Liz.

Liz shot Carly an annoyed look.

"Didn't you hear me?" Liz asked with agitation in her voice. "She was supposed to watch Jake today. They were going to go the mall and see that new Star Wars movie. I'm sure, after what happened at GH, she would have called."

"Exactly," Carly replied, "Nikolas is her son. Maybe she is in her room, or somewhere else, grieving. People do that you know."

Liz just stared back at Carly. Carly gave up and swiped the master-key card through the electronic log's slot. The door knob clicked and the door opened.

Both women did a quick search and came to the conclusion that Laura was not there.

"So," Carly finally said, "she isn't here. What now?"

Liz thought for a moment then had an answer.

"Could you give Dante a call," Liz suggested. "Maybe the police could put out some kind of bulletin. Carly," Liz added with concern in her voice, "I think something has happened to her."

Carly reluctantly nodded her head and then went over to the phone on the table next to the bed and called the police department.

* * *

Inside another room at the Metrocourt, Inessa Marick was standing outside the balcony of her room with a drink in one hand and wearing a bath robe, when at last a knock came at her door.

She set down the drink, and rushed over to the door and opened it; standing there wasn't the person she was expecting it to be. Instead it was Robert Scorpio.

"You can't be here," Inessa said to Robert. "He's on his way."

Robert nodded his head at the young lady

"I just want you," Robert said with a fatherly tone to his voice, "to be on your heels. He could kill you if he suspects anything," Robert added with his Australian accent more pronounced with his last sentence.

Inessa smiled.

"Thank you," Inessa said with appreciation in her voice. "But the WSB trained me for missions like this Uncle Robert…and I can do it; I have gotten this far already."

Somewhat put at ease, Robert nodded his head and left as Inessa closed the hotel room door.

Walking down the corridor, Robert Scorpio knew that it was Inessa's first real field mission for the WSB. She was right, Robert thought to himself, she had been trained by the best.

She had even been in deep cover for nearly six months, and was in position. She was the "lady friend" of Gaius Fedorov…and for now, she was the best shot the WSB had at bringing down Gaius's father; Petrev Fedorov.

* * *

Continued… if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join. It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there soon!


	26. Chapter 26

GENERAL HOSPITAL #026

(reader minder…Anna Devane has been replaced by her twin sister Alexandra…no one knows this…and who is behind this has yet to be revealed as well…)

Anna/Alex Devane opened her front door and was greeted by Mac Scorpio.

"Well howdy stranger," Mac said with a look of befuddlement on his face.

Anna/Alex let her former brother-in-law inside and closed the door and before she could respond, Mac continued.

"We were supposed to meet at my place yesterday to talk our strategy concerning Paul Hornsby," Mac told her.

Anna/Alex (Alexandra of course) nodded her head. In her mind, Alexandra thought real quick for an answer, one she hoped wouldn't make Mac suspicious of her true identity.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mac," Anna/Alex came back with, flashing an innocent smile. "With all that happened with the disaster at General Hospital, I totally lost track of time, in fact," Anna/Alex said as she grabbed her purse and keys, "I was going down to the police headquarters. Apparently they want my advice on the investigation as to what happened at GH."

Mac nodded his head.

"Alright," Mac said, "but what about Paul."

Anna/Alex had no idea what Mac was talking about, specifically, and would have to make a call to someone who could give her some clue.

"Let's take it easy, at least for today," Anna/Alex came back with. "We'll deal with Paul when things calm down."

Mac sighed, but, it was Anna/Alex's deal so he backed off.

"Sounds good to me," Mac said, "but if you're right about Paul, just be careful. If he even gets wind that you're on to him," Mac said with concern in his voice, "he might try something."

Anna/Alex patted Mac on the shoulder as they both headed out the front door.

"You and Robert worry too much about me," Anna/Alex said. "I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself against the likes of Paul Hornsby."

"It's because we both love you," Mac said as they both headed toward their separate cars.

"I know," Anna/Alex replied with a genuine tone to her voice, "I know."

And with that they got into their cars and drove off.

* * *

Paul Hornsby parked his car outside the home of Julian Jerome. With the file Grant Putnam provide to Paul about Jerome's life as a mob informant inside his briefcase, Paul got out of his car and strode up the walkway.

When he reached the doorway, he knocked on it and was slightly startled when the door opened on its own. Paul pushed the door and watched as it swung open, and then he stepped inside.

Every inch of furniture, and anything else that indicated someone had lived in the home, was no longer there; it was as if no one had ever lived in the home…Julian Jerome was gone.

* * *

The home of Sonny and Carly Corinthos…

With afternoon daylight coming through the partially open blinders, Sonny was sitting on the couch of the living room. He was reading the newspaper when suddenly a spike of pain radiated from his right leg.

Sonny keeled over in pain, and rolled off of the couch. Max, who had been in the other room, rushed in when he heard Sonny yell a four letter word that starts with an "s".

"Sonny!" Max said, upon seeing his boss on the ground.

Sonny put up a hand, waving off his trusted personal guard. Max stopped his approach and watched as Sonny, slowly but deliberately, stood up on his own two feet. Sonny smiled at Max.

"I'm baaccck," Sonny said with a playful fiendish look on his face.

At that instant, Carly and Elizabeth came into the room. Carly, upon seeing Sonny standing for the first time in months, rushed over and hugged him. The force of her exuberance was too much, and with Sonny not at full strength, they both fell over on to the couch, laughing like kids.

"When did this happen?" Carly asked Sonny, with a broad smile across her face.

"Just now," Sonny replied. "I was sitting here reading the paper and then there was a sensation of pain, and," Sonny said, "there I was standing a moment later." He noticed Liz smiling at him from the other side of the room.

Sonny knew that Carly and Liz were not exactly the best of friends, in fact, they hated each other.

"Do you mind," Sonny said to Carly, "telling me what is going on?"

Carly stood back up as Liz came over and stood next to her.

"We think something may have happened to Laura," Carly explained the most of the situation to Sonny.

"After we couldn't find her at the hotel," Liz added, "we went over to the police station and talked to Dante. They are going to put out a missing person's report, but Sonny," Liz said before Carly cut her off.

"With what happened yesterday," Carly interjected, "and Laura being Nikolas's mother, maybe it's connected."

Sonny was about to say something but…

"Dante said," Liz continued, "it would take 24 hours until the matter was given top priority."

Sonny thought for a moment, and then he looked over to Max.

"Max," Sonny said to his trusted personal guard, "put a word out to all our interests in Port Charles to be on the lookout for Laura.

Carly put her hands on her hips.

"Is that all you can do?" Carly asked with a look of doubt on her face.

"No," Sonny said. "I'm going to make a call to a certain someone," he said directly to Carly, and she could read the hidden meaning in his words.

Sonny was going to call his new silent partner in all this; Robert Scorpio.

* * *

Continued… if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	27. Chapter 27

GENERAL HOSPITAL #027

5pm…Port Charles time

The burgundy Tesla made its way along the main drive that skirted Port Charles's harbor and the boardwalk that stretched out from it. Robert Scorpio, while the 80's music tune AXEL-F played softly in the background on the car's audio sound system, drove the car but used his keen eye sight to look at the parked cars he passed by one by one.

Earlier, after talking to Sonny Corinthos about Laura Spencer missing, Robert immediately drove his Tesla down to the boardwalk because he had just seen her there two nights before. And according to what Elizabeth Webber had told Sonny; that was before Laura had gone missing. Robert told Sonny he would try to pick up Laura's trail there.

Since hunting down rentals or leased cars was one of the standard tracing protocols for WSB agents, Robert was able to use the onboard computer which was built into the car's dashboard to hack into the web and determine that Laura had leased a silver 2016 Toyota Camry for her stay in Port Charles.

And sure enough, as he zeroed his gaze on a car, he matched the license plate recorded on the displayed lease with a car's plates that was parked along the boardwalk. Robert parked his car across the street, and then he walked back over to Laura's car.

The Camry's doors were locked, but that didn't mean anything to a WSB agent. Robert pressed a button on the tiny device he held in his hand and instantly heard the clicking noise of the car's lock.

Robert opened the passenger side front door, which activated the interior lights of the car, and he looked inside.

On the driver's seat there was an envelope with the words; 'to who it may concern' written across the white surface of it. Although Robert had not seen Laura in many years, he still remembered her very crisp hand writing from her days of being a secretary working for Edward Quartermaine year and years ago when he first met her.

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pair of tweezers as well as a simple rectangular plastic sandwich bag; two items he always carried while sleuthing around. Using the tweezers, Robert placed the envelope into the bag and closed it.

After closing the door and locking it again, Robert looked around the general vicinity of the car and the boardwalk not far away. He remembered talking to Laura, and the direction she took when they had both gone their separate ways.

Robert took a few minutes and walked over to the area of the boardwalk where they had met, and then, had said goodbye and gone separate directions, but this time he walked in the direction Laura had taken.

He noticed the seawall that rimmed the path on one side, and, a collection of benches that had staggered distances between them the further he walked on the other.

Beyond that point, the boardwalk came to a collection of storefronts. Robert conclude that had she been taken further down the path, near the storefronts, there was a greater chance for witnesses to see it happen.

Robert looked at the benches, and remembering how Laura had been there reminiscing about the past, he could have easily seen her sitting down at one of the benches doing just that. Robert was convinced, that had she been abducted that night, it would have happened in the secluded area of the benches, which there were also trees to obscure the view.

But like most cities where petty theft was common near the docks, Robert was not surprised to see a few surveillance city cameras mounted in some of the trees, and atop a few of the street lamps as well that lined the boardwalk as well.

"I think I can help you with those," a voice coming from behind Robert said.

Robert whirled around, his hand on the gun inside his jacket, and saw a young man, dressed in all black clothing and wearing and wearing a knitted black snow cap that was pulled up revealing his face.

"Who the hell are you," Robert said with gritted teeth, "I almost shot you."

Spinelli smiled.

"Damian Spinelli at your service, Mr. Scorpio," the part-time computer hack/sleuth said to Robert. "And I'm ready to help you find Laura Spencer."

Robert shot Spinelli a look of annoyance, wondering who the little nerd was and how the hell he knew about Laura missing.

Continued…

* * *

Continued… if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	28. Chapter 28

GENERAL HOSPITAL #028

Dante and Lulu were lying next to each other in their bed, having just made love moments ago…both of them still breathing deeply from the passion they had just shared. Whoever it was who had said that sex after a prolonged fight, and theirs' had lasted months, was no fool indeed.

"Wow," Lulu said as her body was still quivering from the excitement, "God I missed that."

Dante smiled, and then he rolled over and hugged her again.

"Let's go again," Dante said with a wink in his eyes.

"I'd love to," Lulu said. "But I've got to start moving our stuff back over to our place. I'm sure Maxi will be glad have her own place back to being her own place."

Dante nodded his head. Lulu ran her hand through her husband's long hair. And although she was happy they were back together, she was also kind of worried about her mother and, as Dante looked over at his wife, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Your mom," Dante told Lulu, "is one of the most resilient women who has ever lived. I'm sure she's fine and…"

"I know," Lulu cut in with. "And it isn't beyond my two parents to simply just disappear without warning," she even giggled. "I remember having this exact discussion with Robin once about the fickleness of our parents."

"When I go back in to HQ," Dante said as he rolled out of bed, "I'll see if there's been an update and see what I can do to speed it up."

Lulu watched him head into the bathroom to take a shower, and decided to join him.

Down near the Boardwalk near Port Charles Harbor…

Robert Scorpio looked at Damian Spinelli, as the two stood near the park benches where Robert believed Laura must have visited the night he had seen her. And then he recalled talking to Maxi one time about the whimsical young man named Spinelli.

"As I recall from talking to Maxi Jones," Robert said to Spinelli, "you have a good touch with computers."

Spinelli smiled anxiously, eager to show off his talents to a real superspy.

"Oh yes," Spinelli said as he reached out his hand and shook Robert's without warning. "I'm not sure if I even should tell someone such as yourself who has connections with the government, meaning I don't want to get into trouble, but I can hack into the system that controls the video feeds of the cameras atop the trees and light poles in this park."

Robert nodded his head. He actually had a portable laptop computer in the trunk of his Tesla that could do the same thing. But the kid seemed to know his way around computers, so Robert threw Spinelli a bone.

"I really don't need anyone to hack into the system," Robert told Spinelli, "but, you look like someone who knows their way around computers, while sometimes I'm still a fish out of water. So," Robert said, "If you want to offer your help as an assistant with this investigation, I accept. And the computer I have," Robert said with a fiendish smile, "will allow you to do what you do without hacking."

Spinelli smiled a giddy smile, but Robert still had a stone look on his face.

"Ummm," Spinelli said with a reserved tone to his voice, "why do you still have a sour look on your face Mr. Scorpio?"

Robert walked closer to Spinelli and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Before we begin this partnership," Robert said with a tone of suspicion in his soft BUT forceful voice, "I want to know how you knew I would be here looking for Laura Spencer."

Spinelli gulped, hoping Robert would have glossed over that fact.

"I have done investigative work for many citizens in Port Charles," Spinelli began to explain in a nervous tone, "and one of my client was Carly Corinthos. She told me what kind of car you were driving and…"

Robert put his hand up, not wanting to hear anymore and two and two together and came to the conclusion that Sonny's wife could read Sonny just about as good as Anna could read him, Robert. So he let it go this time, but he would remind Sonny to keep their alliance at arm's distance.

And with that Robert drove off in his Tesla toward his rented hotel room, followed by Spinelli in his beat-up Volkswagen van.

Robert looked at the time and it was 30 minutes until Inessa was to give him an update on the situation with Gaius Fedorov and whether or not the son of Petrev had arrived in the city or not.

Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

GENERAL HOSPITAL #029

(playing the role of Anna Donely is Daisy Ridley)

WSB Headquarters

Director Frisco Jones walked down one of the corridors of the WSB Headquarters which was located in a secret location beneath a rundown industrial plant in Cranford New Jersey.

He wore an earpiece in one ear, which had a direct feed to the main control center, as he looked at the screen of an IPad that he held as he approached his office.

As he entered his office area, he was greeted by his executive secretary who sat behind "its" desk. For you see, Frisco's executive secretary wasn't a human but a robotic drone that monitored his email and secured phone line.

"Good morning," the drone's dry and monotone voice said.

The WSB was still recovering from the breech of security and protocols that had allowed Victor Cassadine to gain control of the secret organization, and the drone that acted as his executive secretary was a mandatory condition that the new director would have to bare.

And this was because although the WSB was a dark operation, meaning its budget was not officially accounted for by NATO, it still had to answer for its mistakes. The D.R.O.N.E. system was employed by the secret oversight committee as a result of Cassadine abuse of the system.

Frisco entered his inner office and found an old friend waiting for him there; Sean Donely.

Though Sean had recovered from the poisoning of his system, he was still left wheelchair bound.

"I notice," Sean said pointing up at the digital clock, "that it's 0806. You're late…"

Frisco looked up at the clock as he walked past Sean and sat behind his desk.

"In my days as the director of the WSB," Sean Donely continued, "the director of the WSB was never late."

Frisco looked up at his friend and smirked.

"Yeah," Frisco replied, "but in your time you didn't have to carry a cellphone around with you at all times of the day; even to use the John to take a shit."

They both stared at each other in all seriousness and then they started to laugh.

Although Sean was in retirement, he still held a security clearance that allowed him into the bowels of the WSB building beneath the abandoned industrial complex above. And Frisco, having only taken the directorship in recent months, leaned on Sean for advice all the time.

Suddenly the door opened and an attractive young woman entered. But she was no stranger to the two men because she was Sean Donely's daughter and her name was Anna.

"Cadet Donely," Frisco said with an official tone to his voice as she handed him a file, "good to see you this morning."

Anna smiled back at her superior officer, Frisco.

"Good morning sir," Anna replied, then she turned to her proud father, "dad, why are you here."

Frisco listened to the father and daughter engage in conversation while he read the file Anna had handed him.

Anna's specialty was in linguistics, and she spoke eight languages fluently. One of her responsibilities was decoding intercepted transmissions. Computers could do this too, in the modern age, but because of the human ability to use sarcasm or innuendo, computers could not always interpret the real meaning behind the words.

It was then that the door opened again, and another person entered the office and as it happened to be, she was Anna Donely's namesake; Anna Devane.

"Good morning Anna," Frisco said as Anna came, a mug of tea in hand, and sat in a chair across from Frisco.

Anna smiled at all three of them.

"What do you have there," Anna Devane asked Frisco, who was still reading the file, as Anna Donely and her father were talking about some sort of dinner engagement they were to attend over the weekend with Tiffany.

"Anna," Frisco said, pointing at Anna Donely, "is one of our most important linguistics. The fact that she can speak Russian, will be very helpful during these next few months."

Sipping her tea, Anna Devane shot Frisco a concerned look.

"Do you really think it is still wise," Anna said, "keeping Robert out of the loop, meaning my being replace by my sister? Heck, I just found out, and I can't image why…"

Sean cut off his discussion with his daughter and answered Anna's question.

"Anna," Sean replied, "it is vitally important that Robert not become aware of the fact that Alexandra is in your place.

"And why is that," Anna replied. "I mean, you told me the story last night when I arrived here after being abducted from my car by your men," Anna said to Sean, and then turning to Frisco, "and I still can't see why Robert can't know what is really going on?"

Frisco closed the file and took a deep breath.

"I think she's right," Anna Donely said before Frisco could reply.

"First off," Frisco said looking up at Anna Donely, "you're just a cadet and so this conversation shouldn't even concern you; so please, you can leave right now."

Sean Donely could see the slight look of disappointment in his daughter's eyes, but Frisco was right. Anna turned and looked at her father, but saw no indication that he would intervene, and then Anna left.

Anna Donely walked past the drone secretary and then out into the corridor and made her way toward the gym for her early morning workout with her physical trainer; a man named Colton Shore.

She could only wonder what her father, Anna Devane and director Frisco were discussing now that she was out of the office.


	30. Chapter 30

GENERAL HOSPITAL #030

(A special double sized issue!)

* * *

The hotel room Robert Scorpio rented was not at the Metrocourt, nor any of the other high-end hotels that Port Charles had to offer.

In recent years, when visiting Port Chuck, Robert rented a room at a small no frills hotel that was located not far from the industrial section of the city. The accommodations were slim. All it had was a twin-sized bed, and a simple drawer and the TV was a relic from the 1980s.

As Robert Scorpio used his key to open the door, and walked in with Spinelli behind him, Robert could tell that his young companion was unimpressed by the dour look on his face.

"Well," Robert said to Spinelli, "what did you expect?" Robert asked innocently.

"Umm," Spinelli said, "when I see superspies in the movies, they drive fancy cars, like yours, but they also stay in extravagant hotels with hot-tubs on balconies filled to the brim with seminude women in them."

Robert nodded his head.

"Well," Robert said with modesty, "there is that," Robert said, with a look of nostalgia in his eyes, "but with the recent budget cuts, this was the best the WSB could do," he finished. "Now," Robert said, putting the briefcase he was holding on the bed, and then clapping his hands one time, "let's get to work."

The veteran WSB agent opened the case revealing a very sleek computer that had all kinds of bells and whistles included which almost caused Spinelli's already excited eyes to pop out of their sockets.

"Go ahead," Robert said as he motioned toward the computer, "she's all yours."

Spinelli was about to start working the computer when he noticed Robert removing a panel from the wall by the small bathroom, and wondered what the spy was doing.

Robert reached in and removed an AR-47 assault rifle from the open space which caused Spinelli's jaw to drop. Robert reached over to the small fold out chair next to the TV stand, cracked open a beer from a six pack that was on the ground next to the chair, opened it, and then sat down; while aiming the rifle at the door under his free arm.

"Ummm, Mr. Scorpio, just what are you doing?" Spinelli asked with a nervous tone.

"Standard protocol Bravo-Bravo-36-Omega," Robert said with a matter of fact tone to his voice. "That computer you are using is worth more than our two lives and the price of that Tesla put together. So just in case we were followed," Robert said as he primed the weapon for use and aimed it at the door, "you will do your thing and I'll," Robert said with a near giddy expression, "do mine if anyone busts in."

Spinelli gulped…and wondered what he had gotten himself into. But…he promised to help find Laura, and so he went about working his way into the computer axis grid that controlled the video feeds of the security cameras that were operate at and around the boardwalk down by the harbor.

As Spinelli worked the keyboard and the optical device over his right eye that acted as a mouse (which he had read about but never seen before) he looked over at famed the WSB agent who just stared blankly at the door.

Spinelli had once wondered who had killed more people in their life; Robert Scorpio or Jason Morgan…it was an interesting thought, but the more he pondered it, the more he came to realize that the answer was right there in the room with him. Then again, Robert was much older than Jason. Spinelli hoped Jason, with his memory gone, would slow his pace down in that regard.

* * *

Petrev's Yacht pushed through the ocean current off the coast of New York.

Petrev was in his office, and all of his video screens were turned off except for the one that displayed a SpongeBob Squarepants cartoon to entertain his guest; Spencer Cassadine. Spencer was sitting on one of the sofas watching the program.

Petrev stared at the computer monitor on his desk which displayed a live video feed from Paul Hornsby's office. Hornsby sat at his own desk, with two of Petrev's men standing to either side of the Port Charles District Attorney.

"Are you sure," Petrev asked, as they continued their conversation.

"Positive," Paul came back with. "I went to Julian Jerome's house to explain the situation to him, the fact I had dirt on him and would use it unless he did what I said. But when I got to his home, I found it to be empty. Everything, and I mean everything that indicated that anyone had ever lived there, was gone."

Petrev, although he was angered, did his best to contain it; for now. It was standard WSB procedure, relocation of potential sensitive targets, and it meant Petrev would have to take their involvement into consideration from this time forward..

"What do we do now?" Paul asked, wanting new directions.

Petrev's expression did not change; it was still cold; his beady eyes did not blink.

"Paul Hornsby, you have outlived your usefulness to me," Petrev replied. "You never told me about your drug cartel connections when I first came to you. I went through great lengths to secure your Jerome's file, and then killed Putnam too because I don't like loose ends."

Paul knew his life was in danger, but he also knew that Petrev had him by the proverbial barrel.

"What about my ex-wife Jennifer," Paul asked. "You once threatened me with her life if I were ever to betray you, which I never have."

Petrev nodded his head.

"If you are worried that I will kill her too or your son Dillon due to your failure and now lame duck status," Petrev said, "it all depends on what you do in the next several minutes."

At that instant, one of Petrev's men produced two containers of extra strength sleeping pills, a bottle of Captain Morgan rum, as well as a blank piece of paper and a pen.

"With that paper and pen," Petrev said, "you will write a letter confessing to your illegal drug endeavors as well as your guilt in the murders of Carlos Rivera and Grant Putnam, whom you had hired to obtain Julian Jerome's file from the WSB."

Paul just stared at the screen.

"And if I do this," Paul asked.

"Then," Petrev said, "The people you hold deer will be allowed to live."

Petrev watched as Paul wrote the letter and then he watched as Paul downed the entire containers of sleeping pills and the bottle of rum without missing a beat.

It was all over minutes later when Petrev's men checked Hornsby's life signs and confirmed that he was dead.

With that, Petrev's two men, who had posed as businessmen, left the D.A.'s office, with Julian Jerome's file with them. Hornsby would be found, the confessions on the letter would be seen as the reasons he ended his life.

Petrev turned off the computer screen and told Spencer to join him at the chessboard.

Spencer could only wonder if it meant his life would soon be over, so he didn't do as Petrev asked.

"Do not worry, boy," Petrev said with a smile, "your piece, the one that represents you on this board, is safe; for now."

Spencer came over and watched as Petrev picked up a knight (the horse piece on a chessboard) and removed it from the board.

Spencer also noticed that the piece that had just been moved wasn't a blue piece, like his father's had been…rather this piece was red which meant that one of the buy guys had been eliminated from the game.

"You're safe," Petrev said as he rubbed his hand on the top of Spencer's head in a playful manner, "but…" he added as he pointed at the Pawn.

Spencer went back to the sofa to watch more cartoons; but inside the little boy was the dull feeling of danger. And, eventually, Spencer concluded; his time would be up when the pawn representing his life on the chessboard was removed.

Or…he would be saved.

* * *

Continued…

Next time; Petrev's son, Gaius has arrived in Port Charles. His girlfriend is a young woman who he knows as Marina, but who is actually Inessa Marick. And while the two share a dinner, they encounter the man who had caught Inessa's eye upon her arrival to Port Charles two days earlier…Jason Morgan.

And if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	31. Chapter 31

GENERAL HOSPITAL #031

The Metrocourt restaurant was jam packed with customers, as Port Charles gradually went back to normalcy after the explosion at GH two days earlier.

Olivia Falconeri was dressed elegantly as hostess, and did her best to make the diners feel welcomed.

One couple had caught her eye; an attractive woman and an exquisitely dressed man; both of them looked very regal. The young lady was in a figure flattering red gown, and he was in a proper Armani suit; but who were they, Olivia wondered as she went about her hosting duties.

The couple that had caught Olivia's eye were the suave Gaius Petrev and his date, the alluring Marina Baran.

Marina smiled at Gaius, as they were engaged in conversation.

"How do you like it here in Port Charles," Marina asked.

"Actually," Gaius said with a tone of arrogance in his words as he sipped some wine, "I hadn't noticed. I am quite sure it is wonderful, however, it only would pale in comparison to you," Gaius added with an air of reverie, "and mother Russia."

The two of them had met four months earlier at a Tennis tournament in Moscow. Of course, Marina (Inessa) was at the tournament but really she was an undercover WSB agent, and using the name Marina Baran as her alias with the goal of befriending Gaius, which over the three days sitting together during the Tennis matches, she had been able to accomplish.

Marina looked about the room of fellow diners and then back to Gaius.

"Why here, Gaius," Marina asked with a soft voice. "I've been site seeing around Port Charles since I got here yesterday, and while it has charm, I would hardly put it on par with Amsterdam, Paris or Lake Baikal at home in Russia."

Gaius nodded his head in agreement as he reached out and held her hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to join me here by the way. And as I explained to you back in Moscow, my business needs to expand," Gaius explained. "The markets in Europe are over-saturated and lucky for me," he added as he sipped more wine, "the American politicians are just as corruptible as those in Asia and South America."

Marina's expression became a little worried.

"It's your business that worries me, Gaius," Marina told him.

When they first started dating, Gaius had been open with her that he dabbled in organize crime, just as his father did, and his father before him, and as far back as a hundred and fifty years when the Royal Romanov family first started to see a decline in their power over Russia. When that happened, other families of wealth but not all, such as the Fedorovs, Kazans and Cassadines, began to delve into the black markets or other illegal interests to prop up their dynasties.

"I'm just a business man," Gaius explained. "True, many of my interests are what would be considered unlawful, but," he added with a pause, "they are also lifestyle choices that I don't believe any of the governments in the world should have any business trying to interfere with."

Marina smiled at him (but in her mind, Inessa was repulsed. The man she was sitting across from was known to be involved with prostitution and sexual slavery, illicit drug smuggling, gun smuggling, and even the harvesting of human body parts on the black market).

As Marina and Gaius went on with their conversation, another patron arrived at the Metrocourt to have a quick drink at the bar; Jason Morgan. Jason was there having been invited by Anna Devane, who wanted to talk to him about his plans for the future and about Robin and things like that.

And it didn't take but two seconds for Jason to see the beautiful woman from Kelly's sitting with a man at one of the tables.

This time, Inessa was dressed in a very elegant red dress that left very little to the imagination to fill in the blanks as to what was under the garment.

Another person was already at the bar and motioned for Jason to join her…it was Anna Devane (who, was actually Alexandra; Anna's twin sister).

Jason went over to where Anna was at the bar and sat down next to her. He was about to say something, but Anna/Alexis put her index finger up to his lips and then she leaned in close so she could whisper.

"Please," Anna said to Jason, "listen to me. Inessa is actually a WSB agent, and that man is part of her mission. Her undercover name is Marina Baran and you must not tell anyone this or her life could be in danger…do you understand?"

Jason nodded his head.

"I understand," Jason told Anna, not realizing that Anna was actually a WSB agent named Alexandra Marick, and also the mother of Inessa/Marina.

Anna (Alexandra) went about talking about Robin. Thankfully Jason's memory wasn't exact, because all Alexandra has was vague information provided to her by Anna earlier in the day during a mission debrief call. She also told Jason she would help him try to get a job, if he wanted, because of her being a friend of Robin.

But what Anna/Alexandra, as well as Inessa, Frisco Jones and Sean Donely didn't know, was that Jason was a deep seeded asset under the control of Robert Scorpio with a mission to keep tabs upon Gaius Petrev.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Port Charles transit depot, a Greyhound bus came to a stop, and then the passengers took turns getting off of it. Several of them headed to the nearby taxi stand to catch a ride, but one of them put his hands into his pockets and simply walked out of the depot and along the sidewalks that fed into downtown. And strangely enough this stranger bore an uncanny resemblance to Jason Morgon, but before the facial reconstruction.

* * *

Continued...What is actually going on? Alexandra (Anna's twin sister) and Inessa (posing at Marina Baran) are working on behalf of Frisco Jones and Sean Donely. But unknown to any of them, Jason Morgan is a deep seeded asset under Robert Scorpio's control...are they on the same side or what?

-Next time...The Quartermaines gather...Robert and Spinelli discover disturbing information...and the return of Colton Shore


	32. Chapter 32

GENERAL HOSPITAL #032

Michael Quartermaine and his fiancé, Sabrina Santiago, arrived at the Quartermaine mansion. They were greeted by Ned, who had arrived earlier in the day, and let them in.

"Have you set a wedding date yet," Ned asked as he shook Michaels hand and gave Sabrina an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Not yet," Sabrina replied, "but once I have the baby we will."

Ned nodded his head.

"That makes since," Ned assured the young girl. Then he looked at Michael. "This get together isn't anything to stress over, just a congratulatory brunch. Of course we all hope Spencer Cassadine is found safe and sound, but even then, he will be too young to be the chairman of the board, which means that will fall back to you again."

"Do you think your mother (Tracy) is really okay with this? Wouldn't she like to be the CEO?" Michael asked his cousin.

"I think she realizes those days for her are in the past," Ned replied. "You've both had your issues, which we all do, but you've earned her respect; and coming from her own son, let me tell you," Ned said with a sigh, "that isn't an easy thing to do."

Ned then proceeded to escort Michael and Sabrina into the den, Tracy and Monica were sitting together on one of the sofas. They both stood up upon seeing Ned, Michael and Sabrina enter.

Monica came over and hugged Jason.

"It is so good to see you back at the top," Monica said to Michael, "even if under the cloud of Spencer's abduction."

Tracy shook her head, and was more to the point.

"I am quite sure the little Cassadine boy will return safe and sound," Tracy told them all, "and someday, unless something is done about it, he will hold controlling interest in ELQ and I will never stand for it."

She was about to continued when Jeff Webber, who was temporarily staying at the mansion at Monica's guest, entered the den.

"Wow," Jeff said with a smile after hearing Tracy's last statement, "the Quartermaine family discussing dynastic realities. It is amazing how somethings never change."

"True," Ned said to Jeff. "But," he added looking up at the portrait of Edward and Lila, "I'm sure my grandfather would have loved all this intrigue."

And with that, they all settled in and even drifted off into a conversation about Edward and Lila.

Sam Morgan walked the sidewalks in the center of Port Charles, wanting to clear her head and think about her future. Her mother, as well as Julian Jerome and Molly, had taken the WSB's offer and were put into the witness protection program.

Her future with Jason, with Liz still in the picture, was still uncertain. But at least she had Danny, and that was all that mattered.

But as she crossed the street, her eyes caught a glimpse of a man crossing the intersection on the other side of the street, and going the opposite direction. And then her heart skipped a beat because, and though it had to be impossible, the man wore a black leather jacket and looked just like…Jason! Pre-op Jason to be more exact.

Sam picked up her pace and ran the rest of the way across the street. Her eyes looked back across the street and could barely see him, but suddenly he looked back for just a brief second and their eyes met; IT… WAS… HIM!

Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

GENERAL HOSPITAL #033

Inside Robert Scorpio's hotel room on the seedy side of Port Charles…

With a couple more keystrokes, and the activation of the optical-mouse, Spinelli was able to weave his way through the safeguards used by the Port Charles City Management's internet firewall.

Once he was through the firewall, he flipped through several subroutines until he found the cache of video stream recordings and synched up the video cameras in the general vicinity of the park benches where Robert Scorpio deduced that if Laura was abducted from the park, it had happened there.

"Mr. Scorpio," Spinelli said to Robert, who was still sitting down and holding his rifle aimed at the door to the hotel room, "I think I'm set."

Robert looked over at Spinelli then stood up and came over.

The screen was divided into four equal sized squares, each one a different camera's point of view.

"All I have to do," Spinelli explained, "is press this," he pointed at the spacebar, "and then they will all play at the same time. I have the time index put back to the time you think she would have been there."

Robert nodded his head, but when Spinelli was about to press the spacebar on the computer, Robert stopped him.

"Here," Robert said as he extended the assault rifle, motioning for Spinelli to take it.

"Ummm," Spinelli said, obviously not wanting to have anything to do with the power weapon, "I'm…rather…not fond of guns like those."

Robert nodded his head.

"It's understandable," Robert came back with. "However, if you press that button you will be guilty of not only hacking into an official government website, but then viewing records of a sensitive manner, and I would be placed in an uncomfortable position and have to arrest you. I will press the button, you hold the gun."

Of course, Robert was just lying just a little; he just wanted to watch the video without distraction.

Spinelli reluctantly took the rifle.

"Aim it at the door," Robert said, pointing at the door. "And if anyone comes through that door in the next five minutes; shoot them. Do I make myself clear?"

Spinelli gulped and nodded his head. What he didn't know was that Robert had turned the safety on, rendering the rifle useless.

With that done, Robert pressed the spacebar and watched the footage. At first it just showed people walking past the benches in the distance, but nothing more. But then…Laura could be seen nearing the benches and sitting down on one of them.

The footage was somewhat faded, due to the quality of the streaming nature of the feed. But Robert recognized Laura by what she had been wearing.

She was about to stand up to leave when suddenly a man sat down next to her. Although there was no audio, Robert could sense that Laura new this person. It was clear the two knew each other.

The footage was also filmed in black and white, but the man had long wavy hair, and as Robert watched the video he thought back to many years ago. Back to when Luke and Laura had vanished (the Ice Princess Story) and he, Robert, had gone to the local jail to interview a friend of the two star-crossed lovers. His name was Hutch.

Robert watched as the person he assumed to be Hutch reached under the bench with one and while with the other hand, he pulled out a cloth that he immediately forced over Laura's mouth.

Spinelli was watching as well.

"What was he doing with the other hand?" Spinelli asked, as if he was watching a spy movie.

"Keep your eyes on the door," Robert said to Spinelli.

But the kid was right, Robert saw it too. What was Hutch doing with the hand he put under the bench before he attacked Laura?

"Who was that guy," Spinelli asked, still looking at the door.

Robert continued to watch as Hutch put Laura over his shoulders and then scurried away.

"That man was a friend of Luke and Laura from way back," Robert answered finally, "from when Laura was in college and Luke was a local thug."

Spinelli scoffed at the idea.

"If he is as old as Luke and Laura," Spinelli said with doubt in his voice, "then he'd be as old as you. How could someone that old pick up a fully grown adult and not bat an eye?"

Robert looked at Spinelli with a bitter look in his eyes.

"Hey there," Robert countered, "I could have done it. I mean, really," Robert added, "haven't you ever heard of Jack Lalanne?"

Spinelli's empty expression was all that Robert had to see.

"Figures," Robert said after a moment, "But now we know Laura was abducted. However," he added, "I read Hutch's files all those years ago and it said nothing about him being an expert in forgery."

And with that, Robert took out the sandwich bag that contained the letter supposedly Laura wrote and left inside her car.

"What are you going to do with that?" Spinelli asked.

Robert closed the laptop computer and then he took the gun back from Spinelli and put it back inside the wall and sealed it back up.

"Now," Robert said, as he grabbed his jacket and car keys, "we go break into a house. That is," Robert paused to say, "If you still want to be involved with this endeavor of ours."

Spinelli's smile said it all and the eclectic pairing or partners left the hotel room and soon sped off in Robert's Tesla. But as they drove down the road, a light on Robert's wrist watch flashed four times real quickly. He altered his destination, and headed toward the city, which wasn't too far away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, not far from the hotel, but a little closer to the city, Sam Morgan walked briskly down the street, hoping to find the man she had just seen moments ago; the man who her mind told her was an illusion; but her heart said was Jason Morgan; HER Jason Morgan.

She stopped for a moment outside a coffee shop to get her bearings. But then she saw him again, but this time he was getting into a burgundy Tesla that had zoomed out of nowhere and stopped for him to get in…and then…the Tesla zoomed off again.

Continued…

* * *

if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	34. Chapter 34

GENERAL HOSPITAL #034

If there was one city where it seemed there was something happening all the time, Port Charles was probably at the top of the list.

Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford found herself in front of the news cameras once again making an official statement about the apparent suicide of District Attorney Paul Hornsby. She dodged questions about reports of a hand written letter found next to his dead body in his office at city hall.

Mac Scorpio watched the unexpected news report from where he sat at Kelly's. He was there at the quaint diner with his wife, Felicia, sharing dinner. Felicia leaned in closer to her husband.

"I wonder," Felicia said to Mac, "what this will do in regards to Anna and yours investigation of that man?"

Mac took a sip from a mug of coffee and shook his head.

"I don't know," Mac replied. "And I'd also like to know, as I'm sure Anna would, what was written in that letter."

Felicia nodded her head.

"Since she was working for Paul," Felicia came back with, "I'm sure she's got some idea of what was written…"

"I'll ask her," Mac said as he took a bite of his food. "I think I'll head over to her place tomorrow morning and see where this leaves us."

)Of course what Mac didn't know was that Anna had been replaced by her twin sister Alexandra...who was now pretending to be Anna...more on this later...)

* * *

WSB Secret Headquarters underneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey.

WSB Director Frisco Jones sat at his desk with his eyes transfixed on the TV monitor that was mounted on one of the walls in his office.

He wasn't alone. Joining him there were Anna Devane and Sean Donely, all three of them were listening as Commissioner Ashford finished her statement.

"Now that," Anna said to Frisco and Sean, "was a very interesting turn of events."

Frisco nodded his head, and decided to fill in Anna on another bit of information as well.

"Anna," Frisco said, trying to find the right words to say on what he knew was a sensitive subject matter, "I think you should also know that Julian Jerome, as well as his fiancé and her daughter, have been accepted back into the witness protection program."

As expected, Anna shot Frisco a look of contempt.

"What for? I told you that he was the one who gave Carlos Rivera the order to shoot Duke; that's what Mac and I and Robert were trying to prove," Anna shot back at Frisco.

"First off, like I told Robert a couple days ago," Frisco began to say, "the decision to fake Julian's death all those years ago, and set him up with a new life, was made long ago."

Anna nodded his head.

"And from what Robert told me two years ago," Anna cut in with, "Julian violated his agreement when he came to Port Charles as Derek Wells."

"That's right," Frisco agreed. "And as you know, Victor Cassadine had bribed himself into the leadership of the old WSB administration and let Julian get away with his violation. Again," Frisco repeated, "that was before my tenure."

"So what has changed?" Anna asked. "Why is he being relocated a second time after killing Duke?"

Frisco knew his next words would not help, but they had to be said.

"You haven't proved your case, that he gave the order for Duke's death," Frisco said. Anna was about to say something, but Frisco continued, "Don't worry, I believe you are right and that Julian did give the order. But, right now, it isn't in stone."

Sean spoke next. Having once been the director of the WSB, he realized the spot Frisco was in.

"Anna," Sean said, causing Anna to look his way, "Four months ago, Grant Putnam was released from the sanitarium where he was sentenced too, thanks to a weak minded parole board," Sean explained. Anna tried to cut in, but Sean kept talking, "he ended up being enlisted by the new DVX and, to make a long story short, he broke into a WSB field office and stole Julian's file which detailed very sensitive information. That information would have made Julian the target of every organized syndicate."

"Good," Anna came back with…with a coldness to her voice.

"Well," Frisco said, as he sat back in his chair, "because the WSB was responsible, we had to follow protocols and offer him another relocation."

Anna didn't like what she had just heard, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"It never ceases to amaze me," Anna said after taking a sip from a cup of tea in her hand, "how stupid the WSB can be at times."

Sean and Frisco had no retort, because unfortunately, she had a point.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the massive underground WSB facility, Anna Donely entered the Gym to prepare for her morning physical readiness program, which today meant a Karate lesson with her trainer; Colton Shore.

"Good morning," Anna Donely said to the man who, even though was in his mid-50s, still was very handsome.

"I know what you're up to, Anna," Colton said, wearing his gym clothes. "You and I are going to spar for an hour, and today," he said with a smile, "I'm not going to take it easy one bit."

And so the two climbed into the ring and warmed up for their sparring session.

Colton Shore had an interesting past, where it concerned Director Frisco Jones and his former wife Felicia. In fact, after many years of being down on his luck, Colton was approached by Frisco to join the WSB as a trainer for new recruits. The fact that Frisco trusted Colton was amazing, considering the fact that Colton had once been conditioned to kill Frisco years ago…

Continued…

* * *

if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	35. Chapter 35

GENERAL HOSPITAL #035

It was nearly 8pm when the doorbell at Sonny's home rang. Moments later, Ava Jerome, who was carrying baby Avery with her, entered the den and was escorted there by Max.

Carly was sitting on one of the couches, while Sonny was walking for exercise, though a bit wobbly as he used a cane to support the right side of his body.

Ava was about to say something but Sonny held up his left hand, prompting to her to stop.

"I know why you're here, Ava," Sonny said point blank.

"You do?" Ava came back with. "Julian and Alexis are gone, and their house is abandoned. This has the Feds written all over it!"

Sonny nodded his head.

"Probably," Sonny said back to her, "I only found out because Kristina was dropped off here unexpectedly about four hours ago, and is upstairs not too happy about it."

Ava couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What about Molly and Sam?" Ava asked in a snobby way.

Carly stood up from where she sat and faced Ava.

"It seems as if Kristina was not given the option to go," Carly replied. "But Sam and Lucas chose to stay," Carly continued to say, "While Molly chose to go with Julian and Alexis."

Ava put two and two together.

"Molly wanted to stay," Sonny added, "but Ric convinced her to go."

"Wait…I see the connection," Ava said shaking her head in disbelief. "All of them are Julian's children."

"And then there's Leo," Carly added. "But apparently Olivia chose to stay here with Leo and…"

"And," Sonny chimed in with, "I promised Olivia that I would protect Leo, even though he is the son of your brother."

Ava looked at Avery then back at Sonny.

"Julian must be in some kind of trouble," Ava finally said. "That is why all his children were offered the chance to go with him and be resettled," Ava concluded. "But what about us," Ava said she kissed the head of Avery, "what about me and Avery and Kiki?"

Sonny looked at Avery with a sneer in his eyes.

"You know what, Ava, I don't really care what happens to you," Sonny said, "but I do care about what happens to our daughter and even Kiki."

Ava shot Sonny a look of contempt.

"I'm the mother of your child," Ava spat the words out.

"And you killed Connie," Sonny came back with. "The Feds," Sonny continued, "didn't offer you the choice to go into the witness protection plan because, from what I know of the system, at the time he was offered the deal, Julian did not list you as a sibling."

The look of anger rose in Ava's eyes.

"You'd be putting our daughter in danger," Ava said. "Whoever the Feds are saving Julian from could come after me…and Avery...or Kiki."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Like I said a moment ago, I know that," Sonny said, while nodding his head. "But I'm not about to offer lifelong protection to the woman who killed Connie, you," Sonny said, his voice trailing up in pitch at the end.

Ava thought for a moment.

"If you're half as smart as I think you are," Sonny continued to say, as Carly remained silent, "I'm sure you have been setting aside money for a rainy day; well, it's pouring now."

Carly chimed in.

"Do the right thing, Ava," Carly told her husband's one time mistress, "and leave Avery and Kiki here. Sonny can protect them and you can leave Port Charles, and just start a new life."

Tears started to stream from Ava's eyes as she realized there was no option.

"You promise me," Ava said to Sonny, "that I can see Avery someday."

As Carly took Avery from Ava, Sonny thought about Ava's demand.

"I will let you see her," Sonny decided, "but only if you wait at least two years to come back; no, make that three."

Ava's tears became more pronounced, but so as to limit the heartbreak, she kissed her daughter.

"It might be wise," Sonny said, with a little tone of mercy in his voice, "to not let Kiki know you're leaving. I'll explain it to her."

Ava took one last look at Avery, then turned and left…her destination was an unknown future.

With Ava gone, Carly, holding Avery, looked at Sonny; it was clear he knew more about what was going on than he had led on. And Carly had the sinking feeling it was all part of Sonny's uneasy alliance with Robert Scorpio.

* * *

Aboard Petrev's Yacht

Petrev was alone, having sent Spencer Cassadine to bed an hour earlier. His contact in Port Charles had reported the sudden disappearance of Julian Jerome, along with his fiancé and her daughter. But Petrev wasn't interested in Julian's past, he had only hired Grant Putnam to steal the file and get it to Paul Hornsby to use against Julian.

The file that contained the information about Julian secretly working for the American authorities sat on his desk. He could reveal the contents, but decided to keep it locked in his safe. He looked at Julian's two pictures (before and after his face reconstruction) and spoke.

"Stay dead, Jerome," Petrev said. "And if you do, the contents of this file will never see the light of die. If you should return," Petrev added as he opened up his wall-safe and put the file inside of it, "this file will live again as well."

Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

GENERAL HOSPITAL #036

Robert Scorpio aimed his burgundy Tesla down a road that was very familiar to him, because back in his time as Port Charles Police Commissioner, he drove it every day.

Sitting next to Robert in the passenger seat was an unconscious Spinelli.

Sitting in the middle of the backseat was someone else; his name was Jason Morgan. And although he shared that name, and it seemed some of the same memories, with a new comer in town…the Jason Morgan sitting in the car was the real Jason Morgan.

Jason looked over at the out-cold Spinelli.

"How'd you do it so fast?" Jason asked.

Robert looked over at the young whippersnapper and chuckled.

"When I saw your signal on my watch," Robert explained to Jason, "I grabbed that from the glovebox." he pointed at a small spray bottle sitting in one of the drink holders between him and Spinelli, "It's called Pryornex-7," Robert continued as Jason picked up the bottle and examined the clear liquid inside of it.

"Some kind of knockout spray," Jason said, nodding his head.

"The best," Robert said with confidence. "The kid idolizes you, but his seeing you now would only complicate things." Robert added.

Jason nodded his head.

"But the real question I need to ask you is this," Robert suddenly said, "Why the hell are you here in Port Charles? If someone were to recognize you, it could jeopardize everything and anger a lot of people."

Robert's Australian accented words were flavored with a slight tone of anger too.

Jason was about to tell Robert that Sam saw him after he had gotten off the Greyhound bus, but he decided not to, knowing it would only anger Scorpio even more.

"Don't worry," Jason said, with a soft tone to his voice, "No one saw me. And really, why would they even think to look? In their minds, Jason Morgan has already returned to Port Charles."

Robert shook his head.

"That's one thing you and Luke have in common," Robert told Jason. "You never really try to answer any of my questions. We'll discuss why you're here later, but not now."

Robert felt sympathy for Jason Morgan, but there was more to the story and he knew it.

Finally Robert brought the car to a stop. The houses on the street where Robert had parked were very upscale.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked as Robert powered down the car.

Robert pointed at a house a little further down the road.

"You and I are going to break into that house over there," Robert informed Jason, as if it was no big deal.

"Okay," Jason said, "but can I ask why?"

Robert pointed at the sandwich bag that was in the other cup holder between him and the slumbering Spinelli.

"That letter," Robert explained, "was supposedly written by Laura Spencer, who has suddenly gone missing. That house," Robert went on to say, "Was once my place when I was the police commissioner. Three families have lived there ever since, but I've kept my eye on it for all these years."

Jason had no idea where Robert was going with this.

"And….why?" Jason asked.

Robert picked up the sandwich bag containing the letter supposedly written by Laura, and put it in his pocket.

"Not one of those families," Robert replied, "has ever remodeled the home, and they have never stumbled upon my old computer room, that also happens to have a small crime lab in it."

Jason nodded his head, it made since to Scorpio and that would have to do for now.

"What about Spinelli," Jason asked as he and Robert got out of the car.

"The way the spray works is quite ingenious," the legendary WSB agent said to Jason. "He won't wake again until I spray him with it again."

Jason cracked a small smile and then both he and Robert headed toward the home, and the unsuspecting family inside.

Continued…

* * *

if you have a facebook account, I am posting this story over there which will also include pictures of the cast of this story AND places where this story takes place.

Anyone can currently join and you can even create a character for the story and get credit! It is called General Hospital 2016 and my name there is Robert Benson. I hope to see you there


	37. Chapter 37

GENERAL HOSPITAL #037

Petrev Fedorov's Yacht

(The second Jason (played by Billy) will now be referred to as Jason(b)

As was the routine, Laura was brought a very nice evening meal after having both hands chained to a small dinner table that was wheeled into her room. At first she didn't eat much, but, she wasn't going to starve herself, because she really had no idea what was going on, other than being abducted by Hutch.

And speaking of the devil, Laura thought to herself, Hutch entered the room.

"At least you're eating," Hutch said with a slight smile.

Laura looked up at him with contempt.

"Well," Hutch said, "I deserved that. But trust me Laura, I'm being forced to play my role in all this."

Laura shook her head.

"What the hell," Laura finally said after sipping from a glass of water, "is all this?" She put down her glass and continued. "I'm abducted from the boardwalk and wake up here where some Russian madman slaps me around and then I'm kept here for no reason."

Hutch nodded his head.

"Alright," Hutch said after a moment or so. "That Russian madman, as you call him, wants your help," Hutch said as he pulled up a chair and sat across from her at the small dinner table, "I am going to ask you a question that hopefully, for both our sakes, you have an answer to. If you don't answer, or can't remember the answer, the net result would be the same and then Petrev, that's his name, will try other means."

Laura gave Hutch a perplexed look.

"If I don't know the answer to your question," Laura said with confusion, "then how could I even answer it."

She looked up from where Hutch was sitting and saw Petrev standing in the doorway. It was the first time she had seen him since he had hit her.

"Laura Spencer," Petrev said to her, "I know a great deal about your past. I know for a fact you came into brief possession of black book that belonged to your ex-husband's employer; Frank Smith."

"That was very long ago," Laura told Petrev.

"That is true," Petrev replied, nodding his head. "Please hear my words and know they are true; I have already killed your bastard son Nikolas Cassadine."

Laura's face turned to deep concern.

"And his son, your grandson Spencer," Petrev continued, "is here on this yacht. If he is to leave this ship alive, it will depend on what you can or cannot remember."

Laura looked at Petrev with disdain and then she looked Hutch.

"He's telling you the truth, Laura," Hutch told Laura. "He also has my wife and child on this ship as well, and will kill them, unless you can answer his question about that black book."

Laura was nearly in a state of shock upon hearing what she had been told. She couldn't believe that Nikolas was dead; but she would have to mourn later because now Spencer's life was hanging in the balance.

"Listen to me," Laura said to Petrev, "I haven't seen that black book in over three decades…"

Petrev reached into his pocket and pulled out a black book.

Laura looked at it as if she had just seen a ghost.

"That book was destroyed," Laura said with a slight tone of shock in her voice.

"In some ways, yes, but in other ways, no." Petrev countered. "My father, Ivan Fedorov, had designs on Port Charles as far back as the reign of Frank Smith. He employed a DVX agent to infiltrate Smith's compound to make a copy of the black book two months before you stole it."

Laura thought for a moment.

"Then the information you have inside that book," Laura said back at Petrev, "was out of date by the time Luke and I ran off with it."

Petrev laughed.

"The information I want is from the fifth page," Petrev said as he opened the copy of the infamous black book to the fifth page. "And trust me when I say this," Petrev added, "If you cannot tell me what the coded words on this page are referring to; you will die as will your grandson."

Laura knew where this was all heading. She had been able to crack the code that Frank used when writing notes in the black book. Now she could see why she was valuable to Petrev, and would try to use that to her advantage.

General Hospital…10pm

The work crews were working around the clock at fixing the damage to the hospital, but were holding off on the smashed in area that had been Nikolas Cassadine's room, due to the ongoing investigation.

Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford walked side by side with FBI Agent Lance Niven. He had been sent by the feds to investigate the attack and was ready to give the commissioner his assessment.

"So what do we have here?" Jordan asked the federal agent.

"Our forensic team found proof," Agent Niven said, "That an explosive projectile pierced the window of the room. Obviously the kind of weapon that can do this sort of thing is illegal. The Cassadine family has many enemies, so there is no telling who was behind the attack."

Jordon nodded her head.

"So what you're saying," Jordan said to Niven, "is that there's nothing the FBI can do to help us at this time."

Niven reluctantly nodded his head.

"That about sums it up," Niven said; and then he walked away.

Jordan felt helpless, but Agent Niven was right. From what Jordan had been told by many people in town, chiefly Anna Devane, the Cassadines had terrorized Port Charles for decades.

But now someone was out to take the Cassadine family down. Nikolas was dead, and his son, Spencer, was still missing. She could only wonder what would happen next.

Sam Morgan arrived home and paid the babysitter she had hired to watch Danny, who was fast asleep in his bed. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Staring at the water as it filled up her glass, Sam thought back to about an hour ago when she had seen him; seen Jason. And although she wanted to believe what she had seen, she couldn't make any sense of it. And then there came a knock at her door.

Hoping against all hope, and with her heart racing, Sam placed the glass down and ran to the door and opened it; standing there was Jason(b)…the man who she currently knew as Jason; the one who could barely remember her.

"Ummm," Sam said to Jason, "hello," Sam said to Jason(b).

Sam's mind was confused. Was the man standing before her, with the new face, really Jason?

"Listen," Jason(b) said to Sam. "I need to let you know something."

Sam just looked at him.

"What I want to say," Jason(b) said, "is that I love you."

Suddenly he reached out and pulled Sam closer to him and then he kissed her raw passion.

Continued…

Join my FACEBOOK page; GENERAL HOSPITAL 2016 for sneak peaks and cast calls!


	38. Chapter 38

GENERAL HOSPITAL #038

It was nearly 11pm as Gaius Fedorov and Marina (Inessa) Baran returned to their hotel room after their dinner at the Metrocourt and an evening of listening to classical music as performed by the Port Charles Symphony.

"Quite honestly," Gaius said with a tone of arrogance as he removed his suit jacket, and set his keys on the dining table, "it should be a crime against humanity for these second rate symphonies to play the music of Rachmaninoff."

He went over to the minibar and poured the two of them a drink.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Marina said as she accepted the glass of vodka Gaius offered her. "In fact, I thought I saw you close your eyes once or twice at a crescendo or two," she added with a playful tone in to her voice.

He nodded his head.

"Perhaps," Gaius said, as they both sat down on the couch located in the spacious sitting area.

Gaius took in the aroma of her perfume and warm skin as she leaned into him as he cradled her in his arms. He put his arms around her waist, and rested his left hand just below the bosom of her evening gown.

"Everyman had his eyes on you," Gaius said with a soft voice as he trailed his fingers around her right cheek, tickling the edges of her lips, and then trailed them down her chin.

"Maybe," Marina said, unable to control her growing arousal as Gaius's fingers dance on her skin, "however, I saw more than a couple women giving you a look. In fact, that young gay couple we sat next to, I think the black one, Lewis was his name, checked you out more than once."

It was then that Marina leaned back further and turned her head as he moved in and then they kissed.

Suddenly the cellphone in Gaius's right pocked vibrated. As he was kissing Marina, he took his phone out and saw that he had just received an email from, of all people, his estranged father; Petrev.

Gaius broke off his kiss with Marina as he read the message from his father.

Up to that point, Gaius hadn't really payed much attention to the news or anything going on in Port Charles, he was more interested in the city's past. But he did recall seeing a damaged hospital in the news, but he hadn't thought anything of it; until now.

Marina, after Gaius had broken off the kiss, stood up and went over to the kitchen to pour herself some water. The vodka Gaius favored was very crisp and very potent.

The message from his father, Petrev, was short and to the point; stay out of Port Charles.

Gaius and Petrev, although father and son, did not get along for the usual dynastic reason. Petrev was one of, if not the most powerful Russian organized crime leaders in the entire Russian sphere of influence, having inherited the syndicate from his own father; Ivan.

Gaius was just an upstart competitor of his father, which meant trying to undercut his father's territories along the usual places like the old Eastern Germany, Poland even France and several others, including parts of the Asian markets in the far east.

But then there came rumors that Petrev, like his father Ivan, had designs on spreading his empire to America, where the politicians could be bought and sold, and sometimes the police were just as corrupt.

Gaius had come to Port Charles, totally unaware of his father's specific designs on the city. And as for Gaius, he had done his homework on the city's mob driven past.

He knew that a local crime lord named Sonny Corinthos was pretty much calling the shots, but according to Gaius's information, Port Charles had long been the territory of the famed Gambino family, who had their roots in Palermo Italy but claimed this part of the American crime territories going back as far as the late 1890s.

After Robert Kennedy began to clamp down on the mob in the 1960s, and families like the Gambinos, territories on the peripheral areas of the East Coast began to drift from one dominate crime lord to another.

So while there had been other crime syndicates that had claimed Port Charles over the years as their own; they (Frank Smith-The Jeromes-McKays- Corinthos ect) were just pretenders to a throne that was never really theirs.

And now Gaius, unknown to anyone, even Marina (he thought), was in secret negotiations with the surviving remnants of the Gambino family to purchase Port Charles, along with its waterways, for 1.5 billion dollars.

But now Gaius knew his father was trying to move in on the territory as well and that could only mean one thing…a fight for the city.

* * *

Robert Scorpio's former house…

The room was dark at first, but then suddenly the lights came on and then Jason and Robert, having easily scaled the outside of the house and down through a secret passage Robert had installed back in the 1980s, were set.

The computers were surprisingly modern; a sign that Robert had been back here on more than one occasion since supposedly vacating the house.

"And none of these families that have lived here since you," Jason said with a quiet tone to his voice, "have ever found this room?"

Robert shook his head as he walked over to the strange contraption that he would, at times, hang upside down upon while mulling over a case or situation in his life. There were spider webs all over it now, but, it did bring back memories.

"Not yet," Robert said with melancholy in his voice. "This place brings back memories, both good and bad," he said with a smile. "Those were the days," he said as his voice trailed off.

But they had not come to Robert's old computer room to remember, they came to work…

Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

GENERAL HOSPITAL #39

Hi all, this is Robert Benson, the writer of this story. I have received a ton of private messages with questions about what is going on…so...normally I don't do this, but real quick here are some quick story tips;

Marina Baran (Gaius's girlfriend) is actually the daughter of Alexandra Devane (Anna's twin sister) and her dead husband Dimitri Merick (both are characters from All My Children). Marina's real name is Inessa Merick. She is also a WSB agent

The Jason Quartermaine who arrived in Port Charles by bus, and was briefly seen by Sam, is the REAL Jason Morgan. How is this possible? All will be will be revealed in the story. So the next question is; who is the Jason Quartermaine with the reconstructed face? That too will be revealed in the story.

Robert Scorpio is working with both Jasons', but do they, both Jasons', know this? Time will tell.

We will soon learn that Robert Scorpio is not only working with the WSB, but he is also working for a black-ops wing of the WSB, and Frisco, Sean and Anna are unaware of this clandestine operation.

Petrev Fedorov is a really bad dude from Russia who wants to make Port Charles his territory. The Fedorov family are distant cousins of the Cassadines, and mortal enemies of the Karpov family as we will learn later. Petrev believes a page in Frank Smith's black book is the key.

His estranged son, Gaius, also has plans for Port Charles. His girlfriend is Marina Baran (who I mentioned earlier). But pretty soon a new woman will enter the scene; Reyina Gambino of the Gambino crime family…and she is REALLY bad.

In an earlier plot thread, Petrev hired Grant Putnam to break into a WSB field office to steal Julian Jerome's file so that Paul Hornsby could use it to blackmail Julian to take the fall for his, Paul's, crimes. Petrev needed the DA to be under his control, but Paul became too much of a liability so he was eliminated. Paul, Grant Putnam and Carlos are all dead. And yes, Nikolas and Hayden are dead…and dead means dead in this story.

If you have any questions, please feel free to send me a Private Message at any time

And if you want to create a character, send me a Private Message. You will get creation credit in the story whenever the character is featured in a chapter.

My facebook page General Hospital 2016 is where I post pictures of our cast and their cars…homes…and things like that. If you want to join, just find it on Facebook and as to join and you're in.

I am also on TWITTER with this story as well. My twitter account is RobertCanary...

Thanks for your time…

Robert


	40. Chapter 40

GENERAL HOSPITAL #40

It was midmorning as Maxie entered the offices of Crimson. It was probably the last day that she would come to the magazine's production offices due to the fact that Julian Jerome had vanished, and with him, the majority of the money needed to run the magazine with him.

Compounding it all was the frantic call she had received from Nina two days earlier, telling Maxie that she and Franco were leaving Port Charles and never returning.

And it was a shame, Maxie thought to herself, because the all green issue had sold out, and the vendors were demanding more issues.

Maxie was about to lock up the offices one last time when Dillon showed up.

"What are you doing," Dillon asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maxie asked.

Dillon snatched Maxie's keys and walked past and back into the offices of Crimson.

"Today," Dillon said as he turned on the lights, "is Tuesday which it is pre-production meetings and all that."

"Hey," Maxie said as she followed Dillon, "perhaps you haven't been paying attention, but our chief financer, Julian Jerome, is gone…"

Maxie stopped for a moment. She hadn't considered the fact that Dillon was probably having a strange reaction after hearing the news of his father's suicide (Paul Hornsby).

Dillon saw the look of empathy on Maxie's face.

"Don't worry, Maxie," Dillon said with a soft voice. "I'm not freaking out because of my dad's death, besides," Dillon said with a dismissive tone, "my father wasn't one of my famous people in the world; in fact, he probably wouldn't crack the top million."

"Well," Maxie said, "still, he was your father, and I'm sorry for your loss. But, unfortunately, we have no operating funds."

"Yes we do," Dillon said as he motioned toward the door.

Maxie turned around to see who Dillon was looking at. It was their new editor and manager, and the person with all the $$$; Tracy Quartermaine.

"I still haven't made up my mind," Tracy said as she came inside the office. "But," she added, "it will give me something to do, and besides, I think I have a good eye for fashion."

Maxie thought about it, but it seemed doable.

"Very well," Maxie said, "I will call the staff in, but Tracy," Maxie said with a pause, "We don't have a manager or editor in charge, someone to pull all the strings together."

Tracy nodded her head, but had an answer.

"From what Dillon has told me," Tracy said, looking at her son then back to Maxie, "you would be the perfect managing editor, and you will answer to me."

As Maxie and Tracy began to talk about the direction Crimson would take, Dillon walked over to the mailbox. Upon opening it, he saw lots of letters and packages, but one of them was really interesting because it was obviously from overseas and was addressed to Maxie.

"What is that?" Maxie asked as Tracy suddenly took a cellphone call.

"A package for you from Mexico," Dillon said as he walked it over her.

"Go ahead and open it," Maxie said. "It might be a bomb," she added with a nervous tone.

"You're silly," Dillon said as he went over to his desk and found a pair of scissors.

Maxie walked over to his desk as well and watched as Dillion opened up the package and took out a case; it was a slender box about the size of Maxie's arm, and was made out of, what appeared to be, solid gold.

"What is that," Tracy asked as she closed her cellphone.

Dillion set the case down on the desk and opened it and suddenly what was a fun distraction became serious. Inside of the case was a dagger, with a handle made out of gold and rubies.

"I wonder if it's real," Dillon said as picked it up.

Dillon was going to look at it closer, but then he realized it wasn't his to inspect first; it was Maxie's.

"Here," Dillon said as he handed Maxie the dagger.

"It's exquisite," Tracy said as she watched Maxie hold the dagger.

Maxie trailed her fingers along the blade, and not realizing how sharp it was, she drew blood from a small cut.

The blood smeared the knife and, as Maxie glanced at her reflection in the blade, she felt dizzy…and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _When she opened them she was no longer in the offices of Crimson…_

 _Maxie found herself wearing some kind of white gown and standing upon a cliff staring out at what appeared to be a harbor. She could see ships in the near distances…but they looked like ships from hundreds of years ago; pirate ships or Spanish Gallons...she closed her eyes again._

 _Upon opening them again, Maxie was_ back in the Crimson offices, on the ground, with a worried Dillon and Tracy staring down at her.

* * *

Sam's Apartment…

Sam opened her eyes and found herself in her bed with Jason(b). They had made over night, but Sam felt ashamed.

Ashamed because while Jason(b) had held her close, and they had made deep and passionate love more than once; in her mind she was making love to Jason (real Jason), as he appeared before the facial reconstruction…the one she thought she had seen the day before near the bus station and being picked up by a Tesla.

She came to the conclusion that she had only seen what she had wanted to see…the man she was with, the man who had satisfied her sensual desires, was Jason…the only Jason.

She was wrong…

Next issue…Roxanne Gambino arrives in Port Charles…Robert and Jason follow a clue…death comes to another GH character…Carly is hiding danger from Sonny


	41. Chapter 41

GENERAL HOSPITAL #41

Inside Robert Scorpio's hotel room on the seedy side of Port Charles…

Spinelli opened his eyes and found himself in bed inside Robert Scorpio's hotel room. The last thing he remembered was leaving the hotel room with the famed WSB Agent the night before.

Suddenly the door opened and Robert came in with two cups of coffee and some bagels.

"What happened to me?" Spinelli asked?

"My fault," Robert said as he handed Spinelli some coffee and a bagel. "I accidentally tripped the intruder controls in my car and you were sprayed with knockout gas. I brought you back here, and then went on with what I had to do."

"Are you serious?" Spinelli came back with, finding it hard to believe.

"This sort of thing happens," Robert said as he sat at the small table, "especially with battery operated cars."

Spinelli drank his coffee.

"So what did you end up doing?" Spinelli asked.

"Well," Robert explained, "I broke into my old house and ran this," he removed the sandwich bag containing Laura's letter, "through a special scanner. To make a long story short, I was able to lift off a flake of skin, wee small one at that."

Spinelli could not contain his nerdy smile.

"I wish could have seen that," Spinelli said. "Sounds so 0007-ish," he added.

"The DNA taken from the flake of skin," Robert continued, "matches with a known forger in the WSB data banks who lives just outside Philadelphia in a suburb called Llanview. That's where I'm heading now," Robert concluded as he stood back up from the small table he had been sitting at.

Spinelli tried to get up, but suddenly he felt dizzy.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Robert said with a somber tone to his voice, "you will fill groggy for a couple days. So…just take it easy here until I get back, or use that," Robert pointed at a wad of money on the table, "to get a taxi."

Spinelli nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll stay here." Spinelli said, as he chowed down on his bagel. "Besides, I can't wait to see what you find out after you meet up with this forger. I hope," Spinelli added, "I can still be a use to you Mr. Scorpio. It has been real fun."

Robert nodded his head, and smiled. He actually liked the kid and would certainly use his help in the future. Robert snatched up what was left of his bagel and left the hotel room.

And with that, Spinelli turned on the TV and waited for Young and The Restless to come on, which he watched from time to time. This was supposed to be the day when another actor took over for the role of Billy…

* * *

The Metrocourt hotel…

Marina (Inessa) Baran opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in bed.

It had been an interesting night, but once again she had been able to duck Gaius's attempt at making love; saying that she still wanted to save their first time at making love for, hopefully, their eventual honey moon.

It was then that the bell at the door rang.

Marina climbed out the bed, clad only in a pair of satin panties, and put on her robe and headed out of the bedroom. She went to the door, believing it to be Gaius returning from wherever he had been, and opened it.

Gaius was indeed at the door, but he wasn't alone. A stunning woman stood next to him.

Marina opened the door wider and let Gaius and the woman in and then she closed it.

"Good morning," Gaius said to Marina as he motioned toward the woman he had brought into the room with him, "Marina, I want you to meet my friend Roxanne Gambino."

Marina was taken aback and wondered why Gaius would have just brought a woman inside the hotel room.

"Nice to meet you," Marina said as she reached out her hand.

"Sorry sugar," was all that Roxanne said.

And then suddenly, Roxanne reached into her purse and whisked out a knife, and before Marina could react, Roxanne grabbed Marina buy her hair and slit Marina's throat with the cold blade.

Marina fell to the ground, dying. But before death found her, Gaius squatted down next to Marina to tell her one thing before oblivion found her.

"I've known for quite a while," Gaius said to the dying Marina, "that you were a WSB agent. Don't worry," he added with a smile, "your mother won't be far behind you."

And then, Marina (Inessa Marick) was dead…

Continued…

* * *

Coming up…"One Life to Live" characters Bo Buchanan and John Mcbain lend Robert Scorpio a hand…


	42. Chapter 42

GENERAL HOSPITAL #42

Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford was sitting at her desk inside her office at City Hall when the door opened and Anna/Alex Devane entered.

(author's note…Jordan does not know that Anna is actually Anna's twin sister Alexandra, who is now a WSB Agent. The real Anna is safe and sound at WSB Headquarters...)

"Anna," Jordan said with a smile, "it's great to see you, and thanks for coming at such a short notice."

Anna sat down in the chair across from Jordan's desk and smiled back at Jordan.

"Well," Anna said, "you have been quite busy with that whole General Hospital ordeal. And now that Paul Hornsby is dead, and Julian is nowhere to be found, I didn't want to get in your way."

Jordan stood up and walked over to the small pantry area and poured her and Anna a cup of tea, and then after handing Anna hers', Jordan sat back down.

"As it is," Jordan said, "I need your assistance. To be more precise," Jordan added after she sipped some tea, "I need your skills as a former WSB agent."

Anna (Alexandra) nodded her head. She had only been a WSB agent for the past two years after being approached by the Agency's top recruiter, Tiffany Donely. Tiffany used her career as a member of the Media to get access to potential members of the spy organization.

Anna's (Alexandra) experience was actually quite limited, as was her daughter's (Inessa, who unknown to Alexandra, was killed recently).

"I'll help where I can," Anna said.

Jordan nodded her head.

"The FBI told me," Jordan explained, "that the small projectile that was shot through the window of Nikolas Cassadine's hospital room was highly sophisticated. Is it possible you can find out if the WSB has any information about recent purchases of the kind of weapons that could fire such things?"

Anna nodded her head.

"That is something I can do," Anna said as she stood up.

Jordan looked up at her.

"Anna," Jordan said to Anna, "I'm sorry that Julian disappeared like that. We were so close to proving he gave the word for Carlos to kill Duke."

Anna nodded her head.

"Yes we were," Anna said, and then she left Jordan's office.

Jordan watched as Anna left and had a strange feeling as if Anna didn't care about Julian's involvement anymore, which was so strange, since she had shown such passion in proving the matter.

Jordan took another sip of tea and dived back into her mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Elizabeth Webber sat with her father, Jeff Webber, at Kelly's diner for breakfast. It would be safe to say that the atmosphere between the two was cold…distant.

"I'm glad you're here dad," Elizabeth said, her words less that warm. "But I'm so busy at work and with Jake that I'm not sure if we'll really have time to visit with you."

Jeff nodded his head. He knew he couldn't just whisk in and think they'd have a warm father/daughter relationship due to the animosity that still lingered from when she just up and left home and came to Port Charles all those years ago.

Elizabeth stood to leave, but before she did, Jeff reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Liz," Jeff said to his daughter. "I know that the past hasn't been the best for us," Jeff said with empathy, "but I really want to try and connect with you, and with Jake. I know it will take time…and I accept that."

Liz cracked a small smile and then headed off to work.

* * *

Just outside of Sonny Corinthos' home there was a mail shack. Because Sonny was who he was, Max and his men would sort through Sonny's mail to make sure it was safe.

In one of the boxes of mail there was a package that was in a large yellow envelope. Max, who was checking out a small package himself, watched as Barney Weneco, one his men, reached for the package.

"I wonder what is inside here," Barney said as he used a long prong device to poke at the yellow package.

Satisfied it was safe, Barney opened the envelope and suddenly it started spewing gas; deadly Antrax.

Before they could react, Max and Barney were overcome by the deadly poison, their mouths filling up with foam…and in mere moments…they were both dead.

Continued…

* * *

If you have FACEBOOK, then please join my GENERAL HOSPITAL 2016 page. Just go there and ask to join and you are in. I post pictures of the cast and things like that so you can get a visual sense of what is happening in the story as well…


	43. Chapter 43

GENERAL HOSPITAL #43

Guest star John McBain

Special guest star Bo Buchanan

* * *

Robert Scorpio brought his burgundy Tesla to a stop just outside an upscale apartment complex in Llanview; a small suburb on the outskirts of Philadelphia.

Jason Morgan, who sat in the passenger seat, looked over to Robert.

"So let me get this straight," Jason said to Robert. "The DNA scan detected from the letter Laura Webber supposedly wrote led you here."

Robert nodded his head.

"Yes," Robert replied. "The DNA belongs to a notorious loser I crossed paths with years ago; a sleazy investigative journalist named Mark Calin who caused trouble for, of all people, Duke Lavery. Since that time, Mr. Calin became a topnotch forger. I think he wrote Laura's letter."

Jason nodded his head.

Robert had parked his car on the main street behind an old Ford pickup truck, outside the apartment complex.

Robert was about to explain more to Jason until the two front doors of the Ford pickup opened and two men got out and started walking back toward the Tesla.

Robert looked over at Jason and saw that his young partner was already in fight mode.

"Hold on," Robert said to Jason. "They're friends of mine."

Robert and Jason got out of the car and approached the two men, who waited for them on the sidewalk.

"Robert Scorpio," the older of the two men, wearing a cowboy hat no less, said holding out his hand.

Robert shook the man's hand and they both smiled at each other.

"Bo Buchanan," Robert said with a warm tone in his voice. "Perhaps this country's second all-time best police commissioner."

The two old friends laughed. They had met several times at law enforcement conventions.

"Well," Bo fired back, "I've out lasted your sorry down under ass in actual police work."

Robert nodded his head and looked over at John McBain.

"It's good to see you too John," Robert said to his onetime partner.

John and Robert shook hands.

"Likewise," John said to Scorpio. "That entire Faison ordeal, seeing his mask melt like that, still gives me nightmares."

Robert nodded his head.

"Alright, Robert," Bo said, bringing things back around. "Who is this guy with you, and what's our plan?"

"His name is Jason Morgan, and he's with me." Robert explained. "And yes," Robert added, "this operation is a WSB matter, so no official paper work; if you catch my drift."

Bo and John nodded their heads.

"Here is what we know," Bo said to Robert. "The man you informed us to locate, Mark Calin, is a resident on the third floor of this complex. And yes, we have known for a several years that he does high quality forgeries, but we also know," Bo added, looking at Robert, "he has done work for the Feds as well and has limited immunity, so we've kept him at an arm's length."

"Which is why I'm here," John McBain interjected. "My employers at the FBI will need his services soon, so if we try to apprehend him tonight," John said with caution in his voice, "we have to make sure he isn't injured or killed."

"Absolutely," Robert agreed. "We just need to talk to him. A friend of mine is in danger, and we hope that we can get Mark Calin to tell us who…"

Before Robert could finish what he was saying, a string of gunshots were heard from inside the apartment complex!

* * *

Port Charles…

A taxicab came to a stop across the street from a house. Two passengers sat in the backseat of the car, one of them a man, one of them an older woman in her mid-50s.

The woman got out of the cab and walked over to the house across the street and then she made her way up the walkway to the front door; her right hand was gripping a pistol inside the purse that her left hand was holding steady.

She had come to the house to kill the man who she believed to have given the order to kill Duke Lavery; Julian Jerome. And if she had to, the woman would die to get it done.

But moments later it was clear that no one lived in the house; it was quiet and empty.

"I'll find you," the woman said to the cold closed door, as if he, Julian, could somehow hear her. "I killed your brother Evan, so I will have no problem helping you join him in hell."

She headed back to the cab and got back inside. The man who sat next to her reached out and put his hand on her hand and watched the lone tear that came from her eye.

Continued…

* * *

Coming up…Sonny Corinthos comes to a decision … Maxie Jones has another strange hallucination…Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan goes into action…Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan has a strange phone conversation with Robert Scorpio…Spencer Cassadine escapes…Alexis and Molly are on the run…Sam goes into detective mode…Petrev arrives in Port Charles…Anna Donely goes rogue…Jeff Webber hides a secret…Frisco contacts Felicia and Mac…who is Robert Scorpio working for?


	44. Chapter 44

GENERAL HOSPITAL #44

Guest starring John McBain

Special Guest star Bo Buchanan

* * *

It had happened so fast; the shots coming from inside the apartment complex. But Robert Scorpio, Bo Buchanan, Jason Morgan and John McBain all sprang into action and ran toward the complex ready to act.

Screams could be heard, no doubt coming from frightened residents inside the building, Robert deduced.

As the four men made their approach across the parking area of the apartment complex, a barrage of bullets streamed down upon them. The sparks and ricochets from the streaking bullets we unmistakable.

One of the bullets found its target; the leg of Bo Buchanan. Jason Morgan, who was next to the famed police commissioner of Llanview reacted first and caught the injured man.

Robert and John took cover behind a car as the shooting stopped.

"They might be reloading," John said, holding his gun, as Robert looked back to Jason and Bo.

Jason had managed to drag Bo behind an SUV.

"I'll look after him, Robert," Jason called out to Robert. "You two go ahead!"

And with that Robert Scorpio looked over at John McBain who nodded his head, and then the two left the cover of the car from two different ends of the vehicle. Robert saw a flash of gunfire from the third floor, and saw that the shooter was still aiming at the SUV Jason and Bo were taking cover behind; it was a tactical error and allowed Robert and John to approach the building, and they were now both safe from the shooter's, or shooterss, there may have been more than one, line of site.

As they approached an entrance to the complex, bystanders began to stream out the door in a panic.

Seeing the approach of the gun wielding Robert and John, but John's visible FBI badge on his belt, the bystanders ran to the side, some of them dressed for bed even, allowing Robert and John to enter.

* * *

Moments later, the two battle proven heroes, Robert Scorpio and John McBain, had made it to the apartment where some of the fleeing residents said the shots had come from.

After a coordinated approach, they made it inside the apartment, room-222, to find a dead man on the ground; with two gunshots to the head.

"It's Calin," Robert said, looking down at the corpse.

Robert approached the window of the apartment from where it was obvious the attack had come from and noticed shards of glass were everywhere. He gazed out the window and saw four cop cars approaching in the distance, as well as Jason still attending to the fallen Bo Buchanan. From what Robert could tell, the injury to Bo's leg wasn't too severe.

John McBain had squatted down and was looking at the corpse. He looked up at Robert, who turned around from the window.

"How is Bo?" John asked of the man he had known for many years.

"From what I could tell," Robert replied, "Jason has him propped up on one his other leg; so that is a good sign at least.

John nodded his head, but felt it was important to clear up some matters with the WSB agent.

"Robert," John said, as he stood back up, "when I got your phone call earlier that you were bringing Jason Morgan with you and asking me not to acknowledge that I knew him, I agreed. But what the hell is going on?" John pressed.

Robert was going to respond, but John continued.

"Listen to me; I got an email from Sam Morgan a month or so ago." John went on to say, "And she told me that Jason had returned to Port Charles, but due to some freakish car accident, his face was so damaged, he had to undergo total facial reconstruction, and he had lost most of memory. Robert; is this the same man, because, although he doesn't recognize me; his face still looks the same. I mean," John said with bewilderment in his voice, "does he even know that his son is still alive after all?"

Robert slightly raised a hand and motioned for John so stop talking.

Scorpio took a deep breath, and considered his words carefully.

"All I can tell you," Robert said, after a moment, "is that the man out there," he pointed at the window, "is Jason Morgan, the man you once knew. The man in Port Charles claiming to be Jason Morgan, the one with the new face, is a WSB operative and…" (all will be explained readers…so hang in there).

John cut him off.

"Robert," John said, "how can that be if…"

Suddenly Jason Morgan entered the room, causing Robert and John to clam up.

"Mr. Buchanan," Jason said to them, "is being attended to by a paramedic that just arrived on the scene. It was only a glancing shot, and he is going to be fine. The responding cops are on their way up here now."

And, just a few seconds later, several police officers arrived and John McBain showed them his badge and took the lead in explaining to them what had happened; all while casting a look of confusion at Jason Morgan.

Jason walked over to Robert who had remained silent as John was talking to the cop in charge.

"Robert," Jason said with a quiet voice, "why do I get the impression that John recognizes me."

Robert reached out and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I promise you that in time," Robert said to his young partner, "everything will come back to you when they," Robert said, as his voice trailed off for a moment, "think it is time. It was the same thing for me when…" (I know what you're thinking readers; who are the "they" Robert is speaking of…again…hang in there).

At that moment, a limping Bo Buchanan entered the apartment room. His right pant leg had been torn off up to his mid-thigh, and a heavy bandage wrapped around the wound.

Robert seemed peeved at seeing his friend trying to walk so fast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Robert said as he walked over to Bo. "You should be taking it easy!" A slight tone of anger came from Robert's voice.

"Hey there, Kangaroo Jack," Bo said, using both his hands to motion for Robert to calm down, "this is the most excitement we've had here in Llanview since the attack at a local hotel being ran as a brothel."

"Hotel Prospect Park," John said, as he recalled, having led the investigation with Bo.

Bo looked over at the dead body that uniformed cops were attending to.

"Calin I assume?" Bo asked.

Robert simply nodded his head.

"So what do we do now," Jason asked Robert.

"Jason is right," John said, as he looked over at Jason; trying to see if there was any sign that the former mob enforcer for Sonny Corinthos recognized him. "With so many of Calin's jobs coming from both sides of the fence (meaning good guys and bad guys) there is no way we could pin this on anyone."

"And if we can't," Jason cut in with, "what about Laura?"

Robert nodded his head, it was a good question. He then decided to do the one thing that he, even back in the days when he was partnered with crusty old O'Reilly; he would just…

"You're going to lie to your superiors," Bo Buchanan concluded by just looking at Robert's face. "It works," Bo concluded with a smile.

Robert smiled back at his old friend…

"Yes it does," Robert added as he nodded his head.

Continued…


	45. Chapter 45

GENERAL HOSPITAL #45

It was a joyous day at General Hospital, even as the famed medical institute was still being repaired after the recent explosion that had taken the lives of five people.

But it was joyous on this day because in the nursery ward, Sabrina Santiago had given birth to a healthy baby girl who was given the name of Bethany in honor of Carlos' grandmother.

Before Sabrina had officially made Bethany the infant's and, she asked Michael, her future husband, if he was okay with it and then he smiled and said he understood why she had chosen the name, and totally supported it.

The only person who seemed a little peeved was Tracy, but after Monica and Michael spoke on behalf of Sabrina, and her wanting to honor Carlos, a flawed man who was most likely dead (though there was no proof), Tracy gave her silent approval.

Sabrina was in her hospital room holding her new baby for the first time, with Michael standing next to her bed while Monica and Tracy observed from the two chairs in the room.

"She's a very beautiful baby," Monica said to a smiling Sabrina.

"Thank you," Sabrina said to Monica.

Tracy had to admit as well as she looked over at Michael. "And you young man," Tracy added with warning in her voice, "better treat that baby as your own."

Michael nodded his head.

"I will," Michael said to Sabrina, who was smiling up at him from the bed while holding the baby.

"So Tracy," Monica said to her sister in law, "what's this I hear about you being the owner of Crimson?"

Tracy took a breath and sighed.

"I did it for Dillon," Tracy replied. "I know Paul didn't mean much to him, but I wanted to give my son some since of purpose and I really think that fluttery magazine can do that; for now."

Michael looked over at Tracy.

"I don't know," Michael said to Tracy. "He is a Quartermaine after all, so someday the call of finances will draw him to ELQ."

Tracy nodded her head, which was what she hoped for one day.

"But until that time comes," Tracy said to Michael, "the Quartermaine legacy is in your hands now; don't waste it."

And with that, Monica went over and hugged Michael. Because, at least for now, there was peace in the Quartermaine ranks and one never knew how long that would last.

Across town, Maxie Jones was in her home staring at the mysterious dagger she had received in the mail the previous day.

She had taken it out of the box it had come in, and placed it on the coffee table in front of her living room couch.

She was wearing an oversized T-shirt, and just sat and stared at the sharp blade and tried to rationalize what she had experienced.

The first time when she had touched the blade, after accidentally cutting herself with it, Maxie had a hallucination where she was standing on a field looking out over a harbor with pirate ships sailing on its waters. And the more she thought about it, the more she believed it was a memory.

At that moment there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, and Lulu, whom she had called a half hour earlier, stood at the door.

"Dante is watching Rocco, so I rushed over," Lulu said. "You said it was an emergency Maxie…but you seem fine to me."

Maxie let her best friend in and closed the door and pointed at the dagger on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Lulu asked, and then she looked at Maxie. "Is that some sort of knife?"

"I think the proper name is dagger," Maxie said with an aloof tone to her voice.

Maxie went over to the couch and sat down, and looked directly at the dagger as she spoke to Lulu.

"I want to try something," Maxie said with a hushed tone to her voice. "And I want you to help me."

Lulu gave Maxie a perplexed look and then went over to the couch and sat down next to her friend.

"What are you going to do?" Lulu asked with her eyes wide open.

Maxie picked up the dagger and held it out toward Lulu.

"Actually, I want you to take this dagger," Maxie said with a straight face, "and cut me with it…"

Continued…


	46. Chapter 46

GENERAL HOSPITAL #46

Rain was lightly falling at the Port Charles International Hotel. A car had been granted access past the security gates, which wasn't normally allowed in the wake of 9-11.

But the car, a limousine, which belonged to Sonny Corinthos, had been granted special access by the WSB and was allowed to drive to the other side of the airport where Sonny's Gulf Stream Learjet was parked.

Sitting in the car were Sonny, Carly, Morgan and Kristina, who was holding little Avery in her arms. Sitting next to Sonny was Mac Scorpio. The mood was somber.

"I don't like it dad," Morgan said, looking over at his dad.

"We've been through this already," Sonny said to his son. "The three of you," he pointed at Morgan, Kristina and Avery, "are going to the island and that's it; I'm not changing my mind."

Kristina chirped up next.

"Dad," Kristina said, cutting off Morgan, "I want to stay here. I could have gone with mom, Molly and Julian, but I chose to stay here with you and now you're shuffling me off to your private island; it isn't fair."

"Kristina," Carly said, trying to defend Sonny to his daughter with Olivia, "This is only temporary."

"Then why aren't you going with us Mom?" The question came from Morgan.

Carly was about to reply but Sonny cut in.

"Listen to me," Sonny told them both, "Max is dead, which means things are much more serious and I would just feel better knowing that the three of you were on the island away from all this. Your mom has to stay to keep up appearances, it's as simple as that."

Morgan shook his head.

"Why didn't you do this when you were going at it with Julian Jerome," Morgan countered with.

It was a good question, but Mac answered instead.

"The threat," Mac said to Morgan, and then to Kristina, "is much more serious this time around. It isn't normal for government agencies to offer protection to," he looked over at Sonny, then back to Morgan, "people like your father unless they enter the witness protection program."

"You don't work for the government," Morgan counted with.

Mac nodded his head.

"You're right, I don't" Mac replied, "But they contacted me through backdoor channels with this temporary offer of protection to your father."

"And they assured me," Sonny cut in with, "that the island will be under constant surveillance until it is safe for you all to come back home."

The car came to a stop next to the Learjet. The doors opened and a reluctant Kristina hugged her father and then, still holding Avery, she headed up the boarding ramp that led into the jet.

Carly hugged Morgan, and then Sonny shook his hand. Mac, who stood by the car, watched as the family said their goodbyes.

"Now listen to me," Sonny said to his son, as he grasped both of his son's shoulders, "You keep an eye on them," Sonny said as he looked up at Kristina who was at the top of the boarding ramp.

Morgan shook his head.

"Why isn't Dante coming if it's so bad?" Morgan said as a tear came down from his eyes.

"Dante is a cop," Sonny said, "he just can't up and leave."

Morgan hugged his mother and father and made his way up the ramp and into the jet.

Moments later, while still standing next to the car, Sonny, Carly and Mac watched as the aircraft zoomed into the air. Sonny turned to Mac.

"Your brother's freinds," Sonny said to Mac, "better keep them safe; or I'll kill Mr. Robert Scorpio myself."

* * *

Dusk…

The burgundy Tesla was powering down a freeway. Jason Morgan was driving the car as Robert sat in the passenger seat. They had left Llanview a couple hours earlier.

While Jason was driving, Robert was in the middle of a conversation with another man; his face was displayed on the small TV-screen built in to the dashboard; Frisco Jones, the director of the WSB.

"Calin named the person who hired him to forge Laura's letter?" Frisco asked.

Robert nodded his head; though it was a lie. Calin had been shot to death (at the apartment complex in Llanview).

"He admitted as much," Robert answered back with. "He died from his gunshot wounds only seconds later."

Another person's face appeared on the screen; Sean Donely.

"Don't leave us hanging, old buddy," Sean said with an anxious tone in his voice, "who hired him?"

Robert arched an eyebrow with his answer.

"Petrev Fedorov," Robert came back with. "Which means," Robert added, "Laura Spencer is more than likely on that boat of his."

Frisco nodded his head.

"That may be true, Robert," Frisco said after a moment. "But you are not to launch any covert mission to rescue her or the Cassadine boy, if he's even there, until I say so; do you understand? I need to get approval from the UN oversight representative. It won't take long."

Robert nodded his head and then the screen went blank.

"What now," Jason asked.

"Nothing changes," Robert said to Jason. "You're still going to that yacht to rescue Laura and the Cassadine boy."

Robert pressed a button on the screen and then the face of another person appeared on the screen, and it wasn't Frisco's or Sean's.

"Robert Scorpio," the man on the screen said. "I assume the WSB isn't cutting your leash loose?"

"If they had," Robert said back to the man on the screen, "I wouldn't be talking to you now. I need your help because, unfortunately, the WSB is still beholden to a web of bureaucracy. Director Frisco will eventually give me the go ahead, but I don't have time to wait. I owe it to Laura Spencer, and the Cassadine kid, to try and save them before it is too late."

The man on the screen thought for a moment.

"If I do this," the man on the screen said, "you will no longer answer to the WSB; you will answer to me."

Robert nodded his head slowly.

"I understand," Robert said with a low voice.

"You're going to use Asset-157, aren't you," the man on the screen asked.

Robert looked over at Jason Morgan; Asset-157.

Petrev's Yacht…off the coast of New York…

Petrev was in his office, when the alarm sounded and startled him. A ring came from the phone next to his computer and he answered it and was given a message; and then he said two words to the person on the other end.

"FIND HIM!"

And with that, Petrev slammed the phone down, and stood up from his desk. And as he stormed out of his executive office, he was unaware that he was being watched by someone hiding in the air vent duct above his desk; it was Spencer Cassadine, who was smiling and was also slowly raising the middle finger of his left hand.

* * *

To be continued...next season!


	47. Chapter 47

GENERAL HOSPITAL #47

Lulu's jaw nearly dropped off her face as Maxie repeated her request.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird, and creepy," Maxie said to her best friend in all of the world, "but I want you cut me with this dagger," which Maxie held in her out reached hand, "that's all you have to do," Maxie finished with.

At first Lulu smiled.

"I'm not kidding," Maxie added without a reflective smile on her face.

Lulu stood up and looked down upon her friend.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you," Lulu said with a look of shock on her face, "but people don't usually go around stabbing their best friends."

Maxie shook her head.

"But you have to," Maxie protested. "There's no way Nathan would ever do it, or Dillon for that matter, nor anyone else in the world," Maxie concluded. "But you," Maxie said, pointing at Lulu, "you are my best friend; so you have to do it."

Maxie patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

"C'mon," Maxie said, "just sit down and stab me."

Lulu refused to sit down, so Maxie decided to play her so called trump card.

"Hey," Maxie added, with a shaming tone to her voice, "I could have gone to Dante or Nathan about Johnny, but I didn't…well…until the end. So you owe me. Besides, you're not to going kill me," Maxie added. "Just a simple prick really."

Lulu reluctantly sat back down.

"Why can't you prick yourself," Lulu asked, as she simply stared at the dagger Maxie was holding out for her to take.

"I tried that," Maxie said, pointing to a couple dried scab marks on her arm. "Then I remembered that Dillon was holding the blade when I took it from him. Somehow I think the blade works like that; I have to take it from someone else and then prick myself in order for the visions to come to my mind."

"The visions?" Lulu came back with.

"Well, to be honest," Maxie said, "I've only had the one that I told you about. I was standing on some majestic hill looking out over a beautiful harbor with pirate ships sailing around."

Lulu shook her head.

"You sound like a lunatic," Lulu said, not believing that her friend really believed what she was saying.

"No," Maxie said back to Lulu, this time with conviction in her voice. "It was not a dream, it was not a fantasy, Lulu," Maxie said as she took Lulu's hand and clasped the handle of the dagger in her hand. "I was there…I don't know how…but I was really there. I want to, no, I need to go back!"

Lulu felt uneasy holding the dagger, but Maxie put a hand, her right hand to be exact, over the tip of the blade and gently ran it over her palm, drawing a thin trail of blood and then…Maxie closed her eyes and opened them…Lulu was gone.

* * *

 _In Lulu's place was an older woman who was dressed in some sort of ceremonial robe._

 _"You cannot be ill, my daughter," the woman said as Maxie sat up in bed. "Not on, of all days, this one."_

 _Maxie wasn't in her bed in Port Charles. And the gown she was wearing was adorned with all sorts of rubies and gold bracelets._

 _Maxie recognized the style of clothing because her mother, Felicia, had shown her artwork of the Aztec people, artwork showing how they dressed five hundred years ago._

 _But Maxie had the strangest feeling that what she was seeing, including the woman who claimed to be her mother, was happening right now. As if, somehow, Maxie was existing, but five hundred years or so in the past._

* * *

It was at that moment that Maxie closed and then opened her eyes again and found herself back with Lulu; back on the couch.

"How long was I out?" Maxie asked Lulu with shortened breaths.

"I don't know," Lulu responded, "maybe a minute. What happened?"

Maxie sat up and looked at Lulu.

"I was somewhere else," Maxie said with a broad smile. "And I think," She said with a pause, "I think I was about to get…married."

 **WSB Headquarters underneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey**

Anna sat across from Frisco in his office; it was just the two of them.

"As you know," Frisco explained, "we had to replace you with your sister because one of our WSB satellites detected a strange burst of intense radiation in Port Charles, and, Anna," Frisco continued to say, "all indications were that it came from inside your house when you were last there."

Anna nodded her head.

"So you decided to abduct me and replace me with my sister, instead of just asking," Anna said, finishing Frisco's recap for him. "I still think it was a stupid idea, but that seems a common trait with today's WSB."

Frisco nodded his head.

"So," Anna said, wanting to get to the bottom of it all, "I guess the results came in?"

Frisco nodded his head and handed her the sheet of paper he had been reading.

Anna looked at the results, which were just strange technical terms.

Frisco spoke.

"I know," Frisco said to Anna with sympathy in his voice, "I couldn't understand the medical jargon either. But look at that last sentence."

Anna darted her eyes down to the bottom of the page and read the conclusion.

"So this strange radiation," Anna said after a moment, "is still inside my body and," Anna said, as her voice became softer, "they have no idea what it is? Now how can that be?"

Frisco shook his head.

"I don't know Anna, but," Frisco added, "we have two problems, and both of them are bad. First off," Frisco pushed on with, "the radiation could be fatal. And because of that," Frisco went on to say, "you can't leave WSB Headquarters until we know more."

Anna shook her head.

"You can't just keep me here against my will," Anna came back with, as she set her cup of tea down.

"Anna," Frisco said, nearly pleading his case, "Until we know what the radiation is, and how it got into your system, we simply can't let you endanger innocent lives."

Anna stood up and then the doors opened and two men, guards no less, entered Frisco's office.

"You're placing me under arrest?" Anna came back with.

"No," Frisco replied, with. "You just can't leave WSB Headquarters, and these two guards are just going to make sure you don't try."

"Frisco," Anna said, "what has happened to you? Where is the young rule breaker I knew years ago?"

"Your curfew is 10pm," Frisco said with a cold voice, and then he nodded his head, because the time was 10pm.

Frisco said nothing and watched as Anna was taken from his office and escorted back to her room; which would be under lock and key and with guards posted at it until the morning.

continued...


	48. Chapter 48

GENERAL HOSPITAL #48

Robert Scorpio aimed his burgundy Tesla down a dirt road that took him through a dense pack of brush and trees, and then finally, it came to an open field where a black helicopter was waiting; its blades still spinning rapidly.

"There's your ride," Robert said to Jason as they watched someone climb out of the chopper.

Robert parked his car on the dirt road, and then both he and Jason got out of the car.

The person from the helicopter approached them, and Robert recognized the man immediately; his name was William Donner.

"William Donner," Robert said as he reached out his hand.

"So," William said to Robert, then motioning toward Jason, "I guess this is Asset-157?"

Robert nodded his head.

"In the flesh," Robert said, as he too looked at Jason. Then he looked back at William. "It's good to see you mate."

"Hey guys; I do have a name," Jason said with a slight smile.

"Yes you do," Robert said, nodding his head with empathy at Jason. "Jason Morgan, this is my good friend William Donner. A former CIA man who I brought into the WSB, and then more recently," Robert added with a more serious voice, "Section-7."

"C'mon Jason," William said as he broke the handshake and headed back toward the helicopter, "we gotta go," he added.

Jason turned to face Robert.

"I know that man," Jason said to Robert. "Don't I?" Jason added.

In a fatherly gesture, Robert reached out his hand and placed it on Jason's shoulder.

"Listen to me," Robert said with a soft voice. "You have to fight the urge to recapture your past, for now at least. This organization," Robert said with caution in his voice, "Section-7 owns your soul for the time being. I went through this myself, and unless you play their game, for a little while longer," Robert added with, "they will make you and your sponsor disappear; and your sponsor is me."

Jason took a deep breath and then he shook Robert's hand and ran off to catch up with William. And then both men boarded the chopper and then it whisked away, its destination; Petrev's Yacht!

Continued…


	49. Chapter 49

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #49**

After taking a quick shower, Maxie came back into the living room of her apartment, having changed into a pair of jeans and a beige sweater.

She expected to see Lulu waiting for her, and she was, but Lulu wasn't alone; Felicia, Maxie's mom, was now sitting on the couch with Lulu.

"Ummm, mom," Maxie said, as she flashed a perturbed look at Lulu.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said to Maxie, "but I thought your mom should know about that," she pointed at the dagger on the coffee table in front of the couch, "and your strange visions. So I called her up."

Maxie looked over at her mom.

"Maxie," Felicia said to her daughter, "why didn't you come to me about this?"

Felicia picked up the dagger.

"Because," Maxie replied as she came over to the living room and sat on the couch across from her mom and Lulu. "I didn't want you to think I was a nutcase."

Felicia set the dagger back down on the table. Lulu looked at Felicia.

"I hate to ask the obvious," Lulu said to Felicia, "but does that dagger have anything to do with that Aztec treasure my dad used to tell stories about when Lucky and I were kids?"

"What I want know," Felicia said to Maxie, avoiding Lulu's question, "is how did you get this?"

Maxie stood up and went over to her desk and opened it up and pulled out the package that had contained the slender box the dagger had come from.

"This package was delivered to Crimson's mail box," Maxie explained. "There was no return address. So mom," Maxie said, changing it back to what Lulu asked, "is that dagger part of the Az.."

Felicia cut her daughter off and put the dagger back inside the box.

"Forget about it," Felicia said, "and just put it back into that package and I'll take it from here."

Maxie shook her head.

"Mom," Maxie said back to her, "it wasn't addressed to you; it was addressed to me. And twice," Maxie continued. "I've been cut by it and both times I had these visions that I was back there in the past, back with our Aztecs I think. And mom, they weren't dreams," Maxie added, "They were more like memories."

Both Maxie and Lulu looked at Felicia with curiosity in their eyes. Felicia suddenly fished through her purse for her cellphone and started dialing a number.

"Mom," Maxie said, "what are you doing?"

Felicia just looked at her daughter and didn't answer her, but then she spoke into the phone.

"Frisco," Felicia said to the person on the other end, "we have a problem…"

 **General Hospital...**

Jeff Webber was walking along side Elizabeth, his daughter. They had shared an early breakfast where Liz had told him about his grandson, her son Jake.

How for a few years she thought the boy had been killed in a tragic car accident, but was actually kidnapped by Helena Cassadine.

She also filled her father in on Jake's strange behavior since his return. She even had time to tell Jeff an abridged recap of her relationship with Jason Morgan, who was also the father her child.

"If you don't mind," Jeff said to his daughter, "I have a friend in New York who is considered to be one of the leaders in Child Psychology. He owes me a favor, and I really think he could help Jake."

Liz nodded her head.

"Yes," Liz said, "please. Sometimes, dad...sometimes I look at Jake and I think," a tear came down from her eyes, "I'm not looking at my son; I'm looking at a stranger."

Jeff hugged his daughter, and would make a point to call his friend as soon as he could.

* * *

 **The Docks**

Sam Morgan stood down on the docks, at the very place where Faison, posing as Duke Lavery, had shot Jason and then kicked his body into the water.

From that moment on her life had gone in so many different directions, even so far as seeing Jason return with an entirely different face.

They had even made love the night before, after subsuming to their desires.

But then, her mind could not let go of what she saw a couple days back. She had been walking in the city when she thought she had seen someone who looked like Jason, but as he appeared before the facial reconstruction.

She followed the person as far as she could when she saw him suddenly saw the stranger duck into a burgundy Tesla and speed away.

Not too many people owned a burgundy Tesla in Port Charles. So, Sam rationalized, if she could get the plates of the car, they could possibly lead her to the owner of the Tesla.

Sam snapped her fingers! All of the stoplights in the city had traffic cameras mounted on them. Perhaps she didn't have the computer skills to access those cameras, but she knew someone who did; Spinelli!

Sam smiled, and turned on her heels and made her way back to her car. She didn't know it, but she was being watched by someone in the distance. And that someone was the real Faison.

* * *

 **WSB Headquarters in New Jersey**

Anna Devane sat in Frisco's office, with her 24 hour guard standing at the door. She was still angered about being forced to stay at the WSB, but knew she couldn't make a play yet. But she would find the means to get a message to the one person in the world who would drop anything at any time to rescue her; Robert Scorpio.

But for now, she and Sean watched as Frisco prepared to leave; having just gotten off the phone with Felicia.

"I wish I could go with you," Sean said to Frisco. "Felicia and Maxie could be in real danger."

Sean was sitting at Frisco's desk.

"I know," Frisco said to Sean. "I wish I could get Robert in on this too, but he's incommunicado at the present."

"I'll go with you," Anna said with a sardonic sound to her voice.

"Nice try," Frisco said. "Look Anna, my hands are tied on this one with you and the radiation."

Anna shot him a look of anger.

"Just like they are tied where it has to do with Laura Webber?" Anna fired back. "And quite possibly her grandson as well? Why didn't you let Robert go after them?"

( _readers…Sean, Frisco and Anna are UNAWARE that Robert is working with the real Jason Morgan to rescue Laura and Spenser_ )

"Anna," Sean said, cutting in, "That isn't fair and you know it. Things have changed since the Reagan era. There are rules and regulations that have to be followed."

Anna was about to reply, but Frisco, as he adjusted his eye patch, cut in.

"No," Frisco said with a guilty voice, "Anna's right. You broke rules all the time, Sean," Frisco added as he looked over at wheelchair bound former WSB Director. "And Robert? What he did to the rules would require me to use a four letter word that starts with an F, so I will pass."

Frisco looked at Anna and bent down next to her seat.

"When I get back," Frisco said with determination in his voice, "we're going to start breaking rules again."

Anna smiled, just a little. Could she really trust Frisco? Only time would tell…only time would tell…

Continued…


	50. Chapter 50

GENERAL HOSPITAL #50

It had been 8 hours since Spencer had escaped his room by standing two dinner chairs upon his cabin's dining table and, after prying open the vent's grate, scurried into the maze of the venting shafts.

But because the yacht was nearly twenty miles at sea, Petrev, who was in the command center of the ship monitoring the efforts to find the boy, knew that Spencer was still a prisoner on the vessel.

"Don't worry sir," the captain of the Yacht, his name was Gordon King, said to Petrev. "We will find the kid."

Petrev nodded his head, and had faith in the captain's crew. He knew they would eventually find the boy. In fact, Petrev had to give it to the little brat; he showed guile... something he wished his own son, Gaius, had shown at Spencer's age.

Petrev made his way out of the command center of the yacht, and down two levels and eventually to Laura's quarters and entered.

Laura was sitting at the desk in her cabin studying the page in Frank Smith's black book on which Petrev's entire plan rested upon.

"You've had a day," Petrev said to Laura as he walked over to where she sat. "Tell me you have progress to report."

One of Petrev's guards stood vigil by her door, on the inside of the cabin near the vent shaft, on the off chance that Spencer my try to spree his grandmother. Laura had been kept in the dark about Spencer's escape.

"Here is what I have so far," Laura said as she handed Petrev her notes.

Petrev took the sheets of paper and found a series of numbers and two words; Brock Anderson. Petrev deduced they were names; but names of what?

"I don't know the significance of those names and numbers," Laura told Petrev.

The Russian crime lord studied the numbers first. He shook his head, knowing the numbers could mean anything.

"This isn't good enough," Petrev said to his prisoner. "Need I remind you that your life, and the life of your grandson, depends on you decoding these numbers and words?"

Laura slammed her hands down on the table.

"Listen to me," Laura said with anger in her voice. "It's been decades since I broke Frank Smith's code so how in the world am I supposed to just do it in a blink of an eye now?"

Petrev looked over at Laura. If and when she decoded the page, Petrev would kill her. But he knew his threat of killing Spencer would keep her inline until then. But then her words, the ones Laura had just said, made him think.

"How in the world," Petrev said, under his breath.

Laura shook her head.

"Yes," Laura replied, "how in the world do you expect me to…"

Petrev cut her off.

"These numbers," Petrev said to Laura, as he pointed at the nearly ten lines of numbers she had written on the piece of paper. "I think, if you separate them like this," he began to re-write the numbers but in different groupings, "they are actually coordinates one would find on a map."

Laura already knew this to be true. The little black book included instructions explaining how the coordinates could be decoded and grouped. She kept that info to herself; for now.

"Huh…map coordinates," Laura said back to Petrev, feigning ignorance. "I guess it's possible, so what does that mean; will you kill Spencer and me now, and Hutch's family too?"

Petrev shook his head.

"No," Petrev replied, "at least not now. First I will see where these coordinates lead us to."

Laura shook her head.

Laura forced a laugh.

"I'm not stupid," Laura told Petrev. "There is no way either Spencer or I will walk off this boat of yours alive."

Petrev nodded his head.

"Well, you're partly correct, Laura." Petrev told her. "You will never leave this ship alive, but as for your grandson, Spencer, he serves a bigger purpose which means his life will continue until he turns the age of twelve. At that point; he will die."

Laura had no idea what Petrev meant.

"I must leave you now," Petrev told Laura, as he held up her note of numbers. "I pray for Spencer's sake that these numbers mean something."

And with that, Petrev left Laura's cabin.

* * *

Sam rang the doorbell and knocked on the door of Spinelli's apartment. She had almost given up when suddenly he answered the door.

"Sorry for the delay in answering the door," Spinelli said, who wore just a robe. "I was just taking a shower."

Sam nodded her head as Spinelli let her in.

"I need your help with something," Sam said as she watched Spinelli go back into his bathroom to no doubt put on his clothes.

"Sure," Spinelli replied from the bathroom, "you know I'm always here to help. Just hold on a second and I'll be right out. What does the help you need pertain to?"

Sam could hear the low hum of an electric razor coming from the bathroom.

"Nothing major," Sam said as she sat on the couch in the living room. "I just need to see if you can access the street cams downtown and get a license plate off of a car."

Sam could hear the unmistaken sound of someone gargling mouthwash and then a spitting sound as well.

"The street cams?" Spinelli called back. "Kind of sounds like my last gig." Spinelli continued. "Anyway," he continued from inside the bathroom. "You do realize that there are literally thousands of cars driving the streets in the city, right?"

Sam nodded her head, having thought about it herself earlier.

"Yes, I know," Sam replied after a moment. "But I don't think there are too many burgundy Tesla's running around Port Charles."

Suddenly the hum of the razor blade went away and she turned and saw a shirtless Spinelli, though with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you say a burgundy Tesla?" Spinelli asked.

Sam stood up and nodded her head.

"Yes," Sam said back to Spinelli, "a burgundy Tesla. Why? Do you know someone who drives a car like that?"

Spinelli nodded his head very slowly.

"Who?" Sam asked, wanting to know the name immediately.

"Ummm," Spinelli said, fumbling his words, "the legendary WSB agent; Robert Scorpio."

Continued…


	51. Chapter 51

GENERAL HOSPITAL #51

 **Port Charles City Hall…**

Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford sat in the District Attorney's office. Mayor Lomax had named Paul Hornsby's successor; Jake Meyer, and this was Jake's first day on the job.

Jake Meyer had once been a lawyer in Port Charles, and after leaving town, had made a name for himself as top notch defense lawyer, as well as a successful tenure as a deputy DA in the nearby city of Corinth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Jordan said as she reached out her hand and shook Jake's.

Jake smiled back at Jordan.

"I'm glad you've come to see me on my first day," Jake told her. "I know this city has been through a lot these past few years, in terms of organized crime and the questionable ethics of the lawyers and judges. But I've read your file, and I like what I've seen." Jake explained, "I want you to know that I will do all that I can to restore the trust of the people of this great city in how justice is administered."

Jordon nodded her head.

"Thank you sir," Jordan replied. "Unfortunately, as I'm sure you know, your predecessor was about as corrupt as they come."

Jake nodded his head.

"Yes," Jake said with a soft voice. "So I have to show the people of Port Charles that I mean business. First off," Jake said as he sat back in his chair. "What is the status of the investigation at General Hospital? I know about the explosion, and the FBI's assertion that it was the result of an attack on Nikolas Cassadine. If that is the case, what does the FBI intend to do?"

Jordan shook her head.

"I was informed by the FBI," Jordan explained, "that since the Cassadines have many enemies, there would be no way for them to pin down the exact culprit at this time."

Jake nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Jake explained as he unpacked an autographed baseball from his box of personal effects and gripped it in his hand, "in my time away from Port Charles, some of the players have changed. I plan to pick up with some of my old contacts, and friends, and become reestablished with the threads of humanity that thread through this city.

"Starting with me I assume?" a man's voice said from the open doorway. It was Scott Baldwin.

Jordon detected the hatred between the two men and discreetly excused herself and left Jake's office.

Jake placed the baseball down on a metal display stand that it had been designed for it and looked up at Scotty; the two would be considered to be the furthest of being friends.

"So, Jake," Scotty said in a snarky way, "I know you've been down in Corinth as a deputy DA, but tell me," Scotty added, "have you vacationed at all in Laurelton"

Jake smiled back at Scotty; so wanting to throw the baseball into the face of Port Charles' resident practitioner of slime law.

 **The backroads of Port Charles**

Robert Scorpio had arrived back in Port Charles and was driving his Tesla down an old dirt road that zigzagged through the back country of the city; its skyscrapers seen in the far distance.

The dashboard screen of his car displayed a tactical grid map that corresponded with the area he was driving, and on the grid was a flashing marker that the Tesla was quickly approaching. Robert brought his car to a stop and got out.

Robert pressed a button and transferred the tactical grid map to the display of his watch, and then he continued by foot through the thick brush and woods.

As he approached the exact location that red marker represented on the grid, his face became one of dread.

Before Inessa had gone into the field, a special GPS marker was placed in her left elbow. Many covert agencies did this sort of thing for new recruits which was an added level of protection.

Only a synched decoder could detect the signal, and in this case, it had led Robert to what he was sure was an unmarked grave site.

After going back to his car to retrieve a shuffle from the trunk, and after digging for ha;f and hour, Robert was horrified at what he found; Inessa's corpse.

He didn't have to figure out who had been responsible, because it all pointed back at man whom Inessa had been investigating; Gaius Fedorov.

Covered in dirt and grime, Robert left Inessa's body where it was and reburied it. He would send a coded signal to WSB headquarters for a stealth recovery of Inessa's remains.

For his part, Robert Scorpio had one thing in mind and one thing only; to kill Gaius Fedorov himself.

"I will find you Gaius," Robert said to himself, "and then you die."

Continued…


	52. Chapter 52

GENERAL HOSPITAL #52

Maxie's apartment…

Maxie's apartment had become quite crowded. Lulu, Felicia and now Mac were all there. Mac looked a little put off as Felicia and Lulu explained what they knew so far.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Mac asked as he walked over to Maxie, who stood by the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"It was just a silly dagger, I thought," Maxie explained to him. "I didn't know, and I still don't know, what the significance is."

Mac looked over at Felicia. The entire Aztec Treasure ordeal happened many years before Mac had come into Felicia's life. It was an escapade she had gone through with Frisco, Maxie's real father.

"Alright Felicia," Mac said as he walked over to his wife, who was sitting on the couch; Mac sat down next to her. "I'm here now, thanks to Lulu calling, and I want to know what this is all about."

Felicia took a deep sigh, after sipping from a cup of tea her daughter had poured her a few moments ago.

"My family line," Felicia explained, "dates back to the early 1500s; the last era of the Aztec Empire. And even though they were slaughtered by the vile Spaniard Hernan Cortes and his men, the nobility of my family line survived in secrecy."

Mac nodded his head.

"Felicia," Mac said, "this sounds very interesting but what does it have to do with that dagger."

Felicia closed her eyes, as if doing so would make the conversation go away, but she knew it wouldn't. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Mac. "That dagger is… Tlatlalhuiz'a," her voice trailed off.

Lulu and Maxie had come over to the couch and stood next to where Mac was siting.

"Tlatlalhuiz'a," Mac repeated with a tone of curiosity in his voice. "What does that mean?"

Maxie looked up at her daughter and then back at Mac.

"After the Aztec treasure was retrieved from Sean and Grant Andrews," Felicia began to explain, "A very detailed list was made of everything that was found; coins, artwork, ceremonial ornaments…everything."

"That would makes sense," Lulu said. "Just to make sure nothing had been lost or stolen over the centuries.'

Mac shook his head.

"I can see where this is going," Mac interjected. "In order to know what was missing there had to be a list made by the Aztecs who buried the treasure in the first place."

Felicia nodded her head.

"Exactly," Felicia said, happy that her husband had deduced that on his own. "An archeologist who helped Sean (Donely) track down the treasure in the first place had that ancient list and had already translated it."

"My father," Lulu chimed in with, "in all his stories about that treasure never mentioned anything about an ancient list detailing the contents of it."

"Nor has Robert (Scorpio)," Mac said with a serious look on his face.

Felicia nodded her head.

"Robert, Luke and Sean all knew about the ancient list, but swore secrecy of their knowledge of it." Felicia said to both Lulu and Mac. "The archeologist who had the ancient list had been murdered by Peter Harrell; my fiancé before Frisco."

"Wait," Maxie cut in with, "isn't that the guy Nathan killed a couple years ago?"

Felicia nodded.

"Go on," Mac said to his step-daughter.

"Well, the ancient list was eventually recovered by Sean," Felicia added, "about ten years so, and he destroyed it. He sent a secret message to both Frisco and I and told us to always be on the lookout for the most important piece that was never recovered; that." Again she pointed at the dagger.

"What didn't you ever tell me about this?" Mac asked his wife.

"Or me," Maxie added.

Felicia shook her head as tears began to fall.

"I didn't want to worry you, and," Felicia said, looking at Mac, "I never thought it would ever amount to anything. It was part of the past, and I just wanted it to stay there."

"So that's why you called dad?" Maxie asked.

Mac looked at Maxie then he looked back at his wife.

"Frisco knows about this?" Mac asked.

Felicia nodded her head.

"Yes he does," Felicia said, as she reached out and touched her husband's hand.

"Why involve him?" Mac asked.

Felicia looked over at the dagger.

"Tlatlalhuiz," Felicia explained in a soft voice, as she stared at the ancient weapon, "according to the stories told about it, it was the soul cultivator. The Aztecs believed this dagger passed on the living souls of our ancestors, and would be sought by evil anytime its whereabouts were known."

Lulu looked at the dagger on the table with wide eyes.

"So, what you're saying," Lulu said in a cryptic voice, "is that whoever mailed this dagger to you has unwittingly endangered your life?"

"All our lives," Felicia said back to Lulu. "So when Frisco gets here," Felicia told them all, "he will take it and get rid of it once and for all."

Continued….


	53. Chapter 53

GENERAL HOSPITAL #53

Robert Scorpio parked his Tesla inside the parking garage of the Metrocourt. He had come there for one reason and one reason alone; to kill Gaius Petrev, who Robert believed was responsible for the death of Inessa.

Upon opening a secret compartment built into the sleek dashboard of the battery powered vehicle, Robert retrieved a specially built handgun; with an ultra-slender silencer built in on the tip of the barrel. After making sure the weapon was loaded, Robert was ready to proceed but suddenly the car's video-phone chirped to life.

Robert activated the display screen and the face of Section-7's director appeared.

"Scorpio," the director said, "where are you?"

Robert looked outside the window and at the entrance to the Metrocourt hotel.

"I'm back in Port Charles," Robert responded. "Inessa Marick is dead," Robert added, "and I'm going to kill Gaius Fedorov."

The director shook his head, and his next words would be even more interesting.

"Listen to me, Robert," the director said, "despite what you saw in that unmarked grave; Inessa Marick is NOT dead."

Robert's only reaction was an arched eyebrow.

* * *

Petrev's Yacht, дерзкий (Russian for Defiant), slashed though the waves of the Atlantic Ocean, some thirty miles off the coast of New York…

Three miles to the stern of the sleek yacht, and some two hundred feet below the surface, William Donner and Jason Morgan sat inside a very sleek submerged vessel that was jammed pack with the latest in exotic tech. Commissioned by Section-7, it was the most sophisticated vessel of its kind. Two former Navy technicians sat in the forward section of the ship and controlled it as it slowly began to overtake the дерзкий's position. Jason and William had no idea how to operate such a ship, they were there for another purpose; gain access to the yacht and rescue Laura Webber and Spencer Cassadine.

Jason shook his head. He never thought he'd find himself doing such a thing. Then again, the memories he had of his past were not yet intact, as per the conditions of the debt he owed Section-7.

"I know what you're thinking," William said to Jason. "Although our situations are somewhat different, the payback we owe, meaning doing crazy stunts like this one, is pretty much the same."

Jason nodded his head.

"Robert told me that I'd be dead right now had it not been for Section-7," Jason said to William.

"For me," William replied, "it was my son. When I was with the CIA, a man I put away for life escaped and found his way to my home. I killed him, but not before he had shot my seven year old boy. The doctors said he had no chance to live. But then I was approached by Section-7, and," William paused.

Jason finished his sentence for him.

"And now," Jason repeated, "you owe them a debt and so you work for them."

William nodded his head.

Jason wanted to ask William if he knew anything about his past, but he remembered what Robert Scorpio had told him. If Jason did not abide by the conditions that were laid out by Section-7, things could get bad for him, and for his sponsor; Robert Scorpio.

Jason knew, from Robert, that he had been married to a woman named Sam. Robert had even shown him a picture of the woman named Sam, and she was the woman he had seen after getting off the bus in Port Charles a few days back.

Someday, Jason swore to himself, he would find his way back to that woman…and recapture his past.

* * *

Sam Morgan listened to Spinelli tell her about his brief encounter with Robert Scorpio.

"So," Spinelli continued, "after we deduced Laura Spencer had been abducted, Mr. Scorpio and I were heading to a secret crime lab he had hidden in one the houses he once resided at here in Port Charles. But then, somehow, I accidently activated the intruder protocols of his car and was rendered unconscious by a very potent knockout gas."

Sam nodded her head.

"So when you left this crappy motel," Sam asked, "You were on the way to one of his old houses. I seem to remember Anna telling me that he had lived up in the outer suburbs when he was the police commissioner. And yet," Sam said, "If the burgundy car I saw in the center of Port Charles was his, he purposely went in the opposite direction of that house. How long were you in the car before the gas knocked out you."

Spinelli thought for a moment.

"Maybe five minutes," Spinelli recalled. "I didn't come too until, gee, the next morning."

Sam smiled.

"Then there is no telling where Robert Scorpio went AFTER you were knocked out by the gas," Sam said with a slight chuckle. "Then he could have easily picked up Jason, in town, during that time."

Spinelli shot Sam a quizzical look.

"Jason?" Spinelli asked. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"I know this will sound strange," Sam said to Spinelli, "but I saw Jason get into a burgundy Tesla, just like the one Robert Scorpio drives. I think Jason and Robert are working together."

Spinelli shook his head, but took Sam at her word.

"Why knock me out?" Spinelli asked. "Jason and I were the best of friends, and even though his memories elude him, I still think of him as a friend."

"Spinelli, I know this will sound strange." Sam said, with a soft but determined voice, " But I don't think the man we knew as Jake, who we now accept as Jason…is really Jason at all." She took a breath and continued. "Our Jason, the one we knew, is still out there somewhere…and Robert Scorpio has all the answers."

Spinelli could only stare at Sam and slowly but surely…he believed her.

Continued…


	54. Chapter 54

GENERAL HOSPITAL #54

Michael Quartermaine sat in his executive office desk and was being visited by Sabrina and their infant daughter Bethany. Sabrina had also brought a picnic basket lunch for them to share as well.

Bethany was actually sound asleep in her bassinet which allowed Sabrina and Michael to remove several desk items and spread a picnic blanket over the desktop.

"So," Michael said, anxiously awaiting lunch, "what did you bring to feast on?"

"Well," Sabrina said, as she came over to Michael and kissed him, "I was hoping I'd be the main course," she added with coy look in her eyes.

Michael smiled and hugged her closer.

"Well," Michael said, "I'm sorry, you will just have to be the dessert because frankly," Michael added, "I'm hungry for some food."

"Then in that case," Sabrina said as she went over to the basket and started to unload the food times. "I have peanut and jelly sandwiches, I have some turkey sandwiches, some apple juice and chips."

Michael nodded his head in approval pulled over an extra chair, checking up on the slumbering Bethany.

"She's still sleeping," Michael said as he readjusted the stuff animal that was placed next to the small baby.

As they both sat down to prepare to eat, the door opened and Ned Ashton entered.

"Ummm," Ned said, "it's nice to see the head of ELQ hard at work."

Although Ned sounded serious, Michael well knew that Ned was really joking.

"Join us," Sabrina said to Ned, "I made more than enough."

Ned went over and got another chair from the far side of the office.

"I think I will take you up on that," Ned said as he sat down next to Michael.

"What's the update on the Syvergant project?" Michael asked.

Syvergant was a recently acquired subsidiary that specialized in solar power technology. With recent breakthroughs in advanced solar dynamics and spinoff tech from the international space-station, Syvergant was leading the way in solar power applications.

"Well," Ned said as he took a bit from his sandwich, "I'm heading out to California later today to meet with the Syvergant's executives and oversee the process. But I think your idea to acquire this company is something my grandfather would have really been proud of."

"Thank you for saying that," Michael replied with. "I hope Tracy sees it that way."

"I do," a voice said from the door; it was Tracy.

"Mother," Ned said, as he stood up and headed over for the last of the chairs available and placed it at the desk, "join us."

Tracy paused for a moment, which worried the others, but then she smiled and headed toward the desk. She too checked up on Bethany, and once she was satisfied the baby girl was comfortable, she sat down next to Sabrina.

"So," Tracy said to Sabrina, "how is Michael handling the duties of being a father?"

"He's awful," Sabrina said, with mock seriousness. "No really, he's been pulling diaper duty in the middle of the night, and I couldn't be more impressed than I am."

"That's fortunate," Tracy said as she turned to face Michael, "for you."

"Don't worry mother," Ned said, "I'm sure Michael will do just fine."

Tracy took a slice of cheese and put it between to crackers.

"So," Tracy said, looking at Michael and Ned, "I was reading the ELQ prospective on Syvergant and although I am weary of solar power investments, I am willing to support this plan. But if those California liberal nut-jobs won't play nice," she aimed her words at Ned, "call me and I will be out there the next day to straighten them out."

Ned nodded her head.

"I will keep that in mind, mother" Ned said with a smile.

And as Sabrina ate lunch with the Ned, Michael and Tracy, she felt happy that they were happy. But she wasn't the only one with happy thoughts, Tracy had them too.

Tracy, as she observed the pleasant get together, looked at Sabrina, who was smiling at Michael in a loving way, and found herself appreciating the young woman and the gift of love in the form of her baby she had brought into the family and hoped the pleasant atmosphere that they were all enjoying would never end.

* * *

Jeff Webber entered the visitor's room at Miscavige. He had come to see the woman he had once been married to; Heather.

Continued…


	55. Chapter 55

GENERAL HOSPITAL #55

More issues to come soon….do to a posting error, Chapter 55 just this little posting.


	56. Chapter 56

GENERAL HOSPITAL #56

 _Previously…at Maxie's apartment…_

 _"Why didn't you come to us about these visions and that dagger?" Mac asked as he sat next to Maxie on the couch._

 _"Dad," Maxie said to the man who she considered to be her rear father, "I didn't think it was such a big deal."_

 _Mac looked over at Felicia. If anyone knew about the Aztec Treasure, from which the dagger came from, it was her._

 _Felicia closed her eyes and explained "That dagger is… Tlatlalhuiz'a," her voice trailed off then she continued. "The Aztecs believed it passed on the living souls of our royal ancestors, and would be sought by evil anytime its whereabouts were known."_

 _Lulu looked at the dagger on the table with wide eyes._

 _"So, what you're saying," Lulu said in a cryptic voice, "is that whoever mailed this dagger to you has unwittingly endangered your life?"_

 _"All our lives," Felicia said back to Lulu. "So when Frisco gets here," Felicia told them all, "he will take it and get rid of it once and for all."_

Our story continues…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lulu said as she headed for the door, "Maybe it's Frisco."

Lulu opened the door and before anyone could react, the door was pushed open with force and then two men rushed in holding strange hand held weapons that resembled, if anything, dart guns…but were made out wood.

"What's going on here," Mac demanded as he stood up to confront the home invaders.

Lulu, who had been pushed back by the door, had landed on the ground and Maxie helped her up.

Both men were in casual clothes; blue jeans and shirts.

"We are Chia'qua," the one on the left replied with a heavy Mexican accent. "We have come for Tlatlalhuiz'a. Do not try to stop us," he added, "or we will kill you."

"Don't let them have it," Felicia warned Mac. "We have to let Frisco take it when he gets here so he can destroy it."

The man on the left spoke again, but this time his word were aimed at Felicia.

"You are descendant," he said to Felicia, but then he looked over at Maxie, "but you are spirit. Your birth has been foretold for centuries. We only mean to protect you, and our people, from the Tlatlalhuiz'a. It cannot be destroyed; it can only be hidden again. Let us do this; do not intervene."

Mac looked over at Felicia.

"I'm not going to risk my life," Mac said to his life, "or anyone's life to protect that cursed thing. We're just going to let them take it."

Felicia suddenly moved toward the table but Mac stopped her and then he looked back at the two men.

"Take it now," Mac said with gritted teeth, "before I change my mind."

The second man, who had been silent the entire time, walked over to the coffee table and picked up the dagger. But without warning, he lunged at Maxie. Mac reacted swiftly enough and tried to the stop the attack. Mac was able to block the man's thrust, but instead, the dagger dug into Mac's chest.

Mac fell to the ground as blood gushed from his chest. Felicia dropped to the ground and propped Mac's head in her lap.

Maxie and Lulu stared at the man who had stabbed Mac.

"What have you done!?" Maxie demanded.

The man slapped Maxie very hard, which caused her to be flung to the ground, and then he reached down and pulled the knife from chest Mac's wound and approached her.

"Maxie!" Lulu yelled, "Run!"

But the man was too swift and before Maxie could stand, he pinned her down as he squatted next to her, readying to thrust the knife into her chest as well.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot was heard, and a bullet ripped the through air and into the back of the knife wielding man's head, killing him instantly.

Lulu, Maxie and Felicia, startled, looked over to the door and saw Robert Scorpio standing there holding a gun.

The other man whirled around to shoot Robert with his dart gun, but Robert was too fast and punched the man with a powerful upper cut, knocking him out.

Robert rushed past the man he had just punched out and over to his fallen brother.

"Call for help," Robert snapped at Lulu.

Lulu went to the phone and dialed 911.

Robert went to the ground next to Felicia who was still cradling Mac's head in her lap.

"Robert," Mac said with a weak voice to his older brother. "I knew you'd come to the rescue."

Robert, with a stern look on his face, looked down at his brother.

"Isn't it just like you," Robert said, forcing a smile, "trying to be the hero again?"

Mac smiled up at Robert. The two hadn't gotten off to the best start when Mac first showed up in Port Charles many years earlier. In fact, Robert punched Mac upon seeing him the first time after he helped him out of the water on the pier in Port Charles Harbor.

"You keep them safe," Mac said to Robert as he looked at Felicia, who was in a state of shock. "Or I'll haunt your Aussie ass the rest of your life."

"Do something!" Maxie screamed at Robert, pleading for her dad's life as she went down on her knees next to her father.

Robert could only think of two people who could save his brother. He whisked out his cellphone and made a phone call. Upon hearing someone answer the call on the other end, Robert spoke hurriedly.

"Robin," Robert said, "No time to explain but I need you and Patrick to get to Port Charles as fast as you can. A WSB helicopter will land at your house in fifteen minutes; be there."

Robert texted a message to the WSB call center. He knew his brother would be strong enough to hold on until Robin and Patrick arrived.

And then Robert put his cellphone away.

Suddenly Frisco Jones came running into the room.

"Oh my God," Frisco said as he saw the situation.

Without a word, Frisco ran in and, seeing Robert attempting to lift Mac over his shoulders, Frisco ran over and took over and lifted Mac over his shoulders.

"I could have done that," Robert said to Frisco.

Mac, who was still awake, smiled at his brother.

"Are you kidding," Mac asked with humor in his weakened voice, "Those chicken legs would have crumbled two steps out the door."

Frisco laughed slightly at Mac's words.

"I see one of them is still alive," Frisco said to Robert. "You stay here and call for backup and once they get here, meet us at GH. Please don't kill the other one," Frisco added. "We need answers from him."

Robert's angered look did not diminish.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Robert said, as he looked over at the other mystery invader.

Robert watched as Maxie, Lulu, Felicia, and Frisco, who was carrying Mac, left in a hurry.

Once they were gone, Robert took out his gun and walked over to the man he had knocked out with a punch and aimed the weapon at him.

"You better hope," Robert said to the unconscious man, "that my brother lives."

And with that, Robert called the WSB for backup. He noticed the bloodied dagger on the floor and walked over to it.

He remembered the ominous warning he, Luke and Sean were given about the dagger and shook his head in disbelief.

Continued…


	57. Chapter 57

GENERAL HOSPITAL #57

(The role of "Lance Garrison" is played by William Shatner)

(The role of "Mandy Garrison" is played by Lauren German)

 **LAX Los Angeles**

A light rain was falling on Los Angeles, a welcome sign for a drought stricken California.

The moment ELQ's company Lear-jet arrived at Los Angeles International Airport, Ned Ashton exited the sleek aircraft and was pleased to find a limousine waiting for him at the bottom of the boarding ramp. Syvergant was pulling out all the stops to impress him, and Ned nodded his head with approval.

The driver of the limo got out and opened the door of the limo, and Ned got in. Inside the limo was as absolute gorgeous woman who had very haunting eyes. She wore a very figure flattering pant suit and smiled at Ned. But Ned detected coldness in her eyes.

"Hello there," Ned said with a pleasant voice.

The woman reached out her hand, and Ned shook it.

"I'm Mandy Garrison," the woman replied with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

Ned took her hand in his and gently shook it.

"Ned Ashton," Ned replied.

The woman's eyes were so haunting, Ned had to fight the urge to become aroused just looking at them.

"My father," Mandy said, "will join be joining us at Syvergant's corporate offices when we arrive there. I should say upfront," Mandy added, "that I think my father errored in accepting your offer to buy a controlling stake in Syvergant."

Ned nodded his head.

"I understand," Ned said, "but I really think that ELQ has an international reach that can benefit Syvergant."

Mandy didn't seem convinced.

"We'll see," Mandy replied. "But let's get one thing straight," Mandy said to Ned, "my father represents the past, I," Mandy added with a slight tone of force to her words, "control the future."

Ned nodded his head. It was clear that Mandy saw herself representing the future of her father's company; not unlike Michael who represented the future of ELQ. He wondered how the two would get along should they ever meet…and they would.

 **Port Charles...Kelly's Diner**

Jake Meyer sat at one of the tables and was enjoying an order of pancakes when someone he instantly recognized walked through the entrance; Bobbi Spencer. Bobbie recognized her former husband and walked over to his table.

"Bobbi," Jake said to her as he stood up and pulled out a chair. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Wow," Bobbie said to Jake, "I didn't ever expect to ever see you back in Port Charles."

Jake sipped on some coffee and smiled at her.

"To be honest, neither did I," Jake said with a smile. "But when I saw the DA position open up here, I decided to come back home."

Bobbi thought back upon their brief marriage, and how her jealousy as well as Scott Baldwin's interference had doomed her marriage to Jake; events that had happened long ago.

"You're the new DA?" Bobbi asked with pride in her voice. "Gee," she added, "that position has been filled by a cadre of losers of late."

They both shared a laugh.

"Even still," Jake added. "I had a really good meeting with Commissioner Ashford, and I really think the two of us can make a difference. Heck," Jake added, "I hear even Robert Scorpio is back in town. Looks like I've picked a good time to return."

Bobbi nodded her head and then the two spent an hour or so reminiscing on the past, and where their lives had gone in the intervening years.

 **Syvergant Company; located 15 miles east of Disneyland…**

Ned looked out the window of the limo as it approached the very impressive Syvergant Business Square which was comprised of four 10 story buildings. On the way over form the airport he and Mandy Garrison had absolutely no conversation; something that Ned found very interesting.

The limo came to a stop outside the administrative building of Syvergant Business Square. The other three buildings were where the blue-collar jobs (construction and design) were located. The Administrative building was where the business side of the company was coordinated.

The driver of the limo opened the door and Ned got out and was greeted by none other than the president of Syvergant; Lance Garrison.

The first impression that Ned garnered of Lance Garrison was that the man was studious and his eyes were that of a man who had seen it all.

"Lance Garrison," Lance said as he reached out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ned shook the man's hand and found it to be a very strong grip for a man in his early 80s.

Ned looked back at Mandy Garrison, Lance's daughter, and saw a look of contempt in her eyes…Ned could only wonder what that meant…and he knew one thing for sure; it would be interesting.

 _Continued…next time...Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and William Donner (played by Rupert Friend) are set to rescue Laura Spencer and Spencer Cassadine! Meanwhile, Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan has a strange memory..._


	58. Chapter 58

GENERAL HOSPITAL #58

The high-tech submersible ship did what it was supposed to do and without any surprises it stealthy deposited Jason Morgan and William Donner, both wearing equally stealth diving suits, on to the aft section of Petrev Fedorov's yacht.

Using stolen blue prints of the yacht, which were displayed on the inside of Jason's and Williams' diving masks, both men were able to access a maintenance port near the aft exhaust ramjet just above the waterline. Soon, and without being detected, they both hoped, Jason and William emerged onboard the yacht.

Swiftly both men removed their diving suits and were now wearing the same kind of maintenance overalls that the crew of the yacht wore, so as to blend in if necessary.

Jason noticed a flashing light that was blinking above one of the closed hatch doors just below an air vent.

"What do you think it means?" Jason asked William.

William thought for a moment, then he made an educated guess.

"I'm only guessing," William replied, "but it is either a man overboard alert, or," he paused for a moment, "someone is missing on the ship and there is an all hands effort searching to find them."

Jason smiled.

"I wonder if Laura or the kid has escaped," Jason said. "From what Robert told me, the Cassadine kid showed a rather obnoxious streak of flare; at least according to Emma, Robert's granddaughter."

Jason noticed the air-vent above the hatch and pointed at it.

"Good idea, but it's too small for you and me." William concluded.

"But not for an obnoxious 10 year old," Jason came back with, cracking a smile.

"True," William said with his own smile, "But I'm guessing that Petrev and his men have figured that out as well. And we have no idea how long they've been looking for him."

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the vent above the door.

"Hello there," the voice of a little kid said; Jason and William looked and saw a little kid behind the vent grate; it was Spencer Cassadine.

Jason climbed up the piping of the ship and was able to get close enough to the vent and opened it up and helped the boy out as William kept an eye on the hatch, his gun, tipped with a silencer, ready had anyone entered.

"This is one of the places they rarely patrol," Spencer said as Jason helped him out of the vent.

Spencer looked up the man who had rescued him and recognized him. It had been at least two years since the boy had seen the man, but how could it be him, Spencer wondered in his mind?

William could see the recognition in Spencer's eyes, and knew he had to intervene before Jason started to ask the boy questions that could not be asked at this time.

"Okay," William said to Jason and Spencer, "we've got to make a plan. Spencer," William said to the boy, "your grandmother, Laura, is aboard this ship as well, at least we think she is. Have you seen her?"

Spencer nodded his head.

"Yes," the boy replied with a slight tone of guilt in his voice. "But each time I crawled through the vent in her room there was always a guard there, or some man with long gray hair. I could never talk to her."

Jason took out a special flashlight from his pocket and shined it on the floor where they were standing. Instantly a schematic of the ship appeared, via the flashlight's special laser beam.

"This is where we are," Jason said to Spencer, "where is your grandmother in relationship to where we are?"

The little boy studied the schematic, but suddenly a voice spoke via the ship's audio system.

 _((Spencer,)) a man's voice said._

"That's Petrev's voice," Spencer said to Jason and William with a tone of hatred in his voice.

 _((I know you can hear me)) Petrev's voice said, ((I respect your tenacity, but enough is enough. Unless you give up this little game of yours, I will be forced to cut off one of your grandmother's arms; and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen. You have ten minutes to give yourself up.))_

Spencer shot Jason and William a worried look. William looked over at Jason.

"We can't let Spencer," Jason said to William, "turn himself in. For all we know, Petrev might kill him on first sight."

William shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think so," William replied. "Apparently, at least according to Robert, if Petrev is following some sort of Russian custom of family dynastic beliefs, then he needs Spencer alive for many years."

Jason nodded his head and got down on his knees and looked at Spencer.

"It's up to you," Jason said to the boy as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There is risk with either choice. But I promise you," Jason added with conviction, "we will do everything we can to make sure nothing happens to you."

Spencer had a look of curiosity on his face.

"This Robert person you mentioned," Spencer said to William, "are you talking about Emma's grandfather; Robert Scorpio the superspy?"

William nodded his head.

"Is he here?" Spencer added with excitement in his voice.

"No," Jason replied. "But we are working with him."

Spencer took a moment, and after biting his lower lip for about twenty seconds, he came to a decision.

"I'll do it," Spencer told the two men. "I will let them catch me."

Moments later, William clipped a round homing pip inside Spencer's shirt and then Jason and William watched as Spencer climbed back into the vent and scurried away.

The brave kid would turn himself in at another part of the ship so as not to bring a cadre of security guards down to where Jason and William were hiding.

"That is one brave kid," William said.

"Yes he is," Jason said, not forgetting the look of recognition he had seen on Spencer's face when the kid first saw him moments ago.

Next time…Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan receives a call from Robert Scorpio, as well as a new memory…Heather and Jeff Webber share an awkward meeting..


	59. Chapter 59

GENERAL HOSPITAL #59

Jeff Webber sat inside the visitor's center at Miscavige. When he returned to Port Charles a couple days earlier, Jeff knew that he had to come to the mental institute to make peace with his ex-wife, Heather.

But there was so much that had happened between them, chiefly the entire ordeal involving Steven Lars, the Taylors, Diana, Anne…Jeff found this heart and his mind at war with each other at even considering what he was about to do.

An assistant escorted Jeff into the large room where visitors were allowed to sit with those they had come to see. Guards were posted all about the room to make sure no physical contact was made between the visitors and the patients.

Before coming to Miscavige, Jeff had spoken briefly with another ex-wife of his, Monica Quartermaine. It was her mansion that Jeff was temporarily living at, and she did her best to update him on Heather's very strange life since his departure.

Jeff was escorted to a table where Heather was already waiting at. There were other visitors with patients at the nearby tables as well. Jeff sat down and noticed that Heather was smiling at him.

"Heather," Jeff said with a soft voice.

For her part, Heather continued to smile and tried her best to remain composed.

"I didn't know you were back in Port Charles," Heather said with a pleasant voice.

"Well," Jeff replied, "after the events of the explosion at the hospital, Monica reached out and asked me to fill the void and help repair the moral of the doctors and nurses."

Heather nodded her head.

"Monica," Heather said in a near whisper.

"Heather," Jeff continued, before she could say anything else, "I have not come here to tell you that I forgive you for all that happened…and if I did, I'm sure you'd see it as a lie anyway. But I want you to know," Jeff said with a genuine voice, "I hope you get well."

Heather wanted to reach across the table and scratch her ex-husband's eyes out and spit on his face. But she decided against it on the chance, that someday, she could break out of Miscavige, as she had done some many times in the past, and then find Jeff and kill him once and for all.

"Thank you," Heather said with a smile. "I know now that…all those things I did, including selling Steven, were done by me for my own reasons. I'm so sorry," she knew how to create fake tears and sure enough, some fell, "for all the hurt I caused you."

And with that Jeff reached out and held Heather's hand for just a moment; perhaps the finality he had hoped to find that day had come.

Jeff nodded at Heather and then stood up to leave, and as he approached the exit, he looked back one last time at Heather, his ex-wife, and saw her staring back at him.

Jeff did not believe her sincerity one bit, and vowed to never see her again.

Heather…had other plans.

* * *

Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan found himself walking along the boardwalk of Port Charles Harbor. He had just visited his son Jake at General Hospital and, after leaving, decided to take a stroll by himself to think about his life.

Coming upon a bench, he sat down and watched a group of four pigeons scurrying about the nearby area for scraps of bread that were cluttered near a tree; no doubt left behind by someone who had been feeding them.

In the distance, Jason saw a plane taking off from the Port Charles International Airport. As he gazed at the plane, he found his mind seeing distant images as he closed his eyes. _In his mind he heard the sounds of another flying craft; a helicopter. In his vision, Jason was manning a mounted gun inside the military helicopter firing down upon a group of enemy combatants that were shooting at him._

 _Suddenly the copter jerked to the right, and instantly Jason could tell that it was losing altitude. It was very rare to survive the crash of a chopper due to the fact that even the slightest dip in either direction could cause the rotating blades to shatter into shards of death._

 _But thankfully the helicopter pilot was able to land the aircraft._

 _But the next thing Jason remembered was being dragged out of the chopper by the very men he had been firing at moments earlier…he was sure his life would soon end as he felt an unending barrage of kicks and punches to all parts of his body…_

Jason opened he eyes, and found himself safe and sound on the park bench. But he wasn't alone; sitting next to him was Elizabeth.

"I've been here for two minutes," Elizabeth said with a worried tone in her voice. "I tried to wake you but you just…wouldn't open your eyes. Your eyes were closed, but I could see your rapid eye movement underneath them; what happened?"

Jason didn't know what to say, but he knew something was wrong. Because in all his conversations since returning to Port Charles, whether they were with Sam, Elizabeth or even Carly, none of them had ever mentioned the fact that he had served with the Army. But the vision he had just experienced was more than a dream…it was a memory.

"I'm fine," Jason finally replied. "Just tired I guess," he added.

He also chose not to reveal the fact that he had slept with Sam two nights earlier. There were somethings that, for now, remained best unsaid.

Suddenly the cellphone in his pocket chirped and Jason reached in and pulled it out. He held the phone up to his ears and Elizabeth watched. The person on the other end, Robert Scorpio, spoke one word…"Abstract"….

Continued…


	60. Chapter 60

GENERAL HOSPITAL #60

previously...

 _Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan, sitting on the park bench next to Elizabeth, reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and put it up to his ear. The person on the other end, Robert Scorpio, spoke one word…"Abstract"…._

 **Continued…**

Robert Scorpio was standing inside the elevator, alone, at General Hospital. And after saying one word into his cellphone, the word abstract, Robert put the phone back inside his pocket just as the elevator door opened.

Stepping out of the elevator, Robert made his way to the front desk. A doctor standing with two of the nursing assistants recognized him.

"Robert Scorpio," Lucas Jones said to the man who had once been thought of to be his father. "It's good to see you again."

Robert nodded his head and shook Lucas' hand.

"Good to see you," Robert said. "I'm looking for the room my brother was taken to."

Lucas came out from the desk and joined Robert.

"I'll take you there myself," Lucas said as he and Robert headed down the corridor. "Dr. Jeff Webber, who just got here himself, is tending to your brother; but the dagger did serious damage. I thought you'd like to know."

Robert thought for a moment.

"I know Dr. Webber, he's a good man," Robert said. "But being that as it may," he added, "I'm having my daughter Robin and Patrick flown out here just in case."

The two rounded the corner and Robert was amazed to see the eclectic gathering of people outside of Mac's room in his time of need.

To one side of the hallway stood Maxie, Lulu, Frisco and a despondent Felicia. To the other side of the hallway were Anna (the real Anna), the wheelchair bound Sean Donely, his daughter Anna Donely as well as Monica Quartermaine and Sonny Corinthos, who used a cane to stand and his wife Carly.

Robert walked over to where Frisco stood with Felicia, Maxie and Lulu.

"I need to talk to you," Frisco said to Robert.

Robert nodded his head.

"If you're wondering if I killed that other bastard back at Maxie's apartment," Robert said to Frisco, "you needn't worry. He was taken away by the men you called in for backup."

Frisco looked over a Maxie.

"Stay close to your mother," Frisco said to Maxie. "I need to talk to Robert in private."

"Okay," Maxie said with a nod of her head.

"Take your time," Lulu added as she and Maxie did their best to comfort Felicia.

Robert walked with Frisco, away from the where the others stood.

Carly, who stood next to Sonny, whispered into his ears.

"You need to ask that prick," Carly said, referring to Robert, "to give you an update on what's happening with Petrev."

Sonny nodded his head.

"I will," Sonny whispered back, "but now isn't the time."

Monica walked over to where Anna, Sean and his daughter, also named Anna, Stood.

"It's been awhile Sean," Monica said as she looked at him. She looked at Anna Donely. "And you young lady," Monica said, "You definitely have inherited Tiffany's good looks."

Anna Donely smiled at Monica.

"Thank you," Anna said. "My mother and father has told some pretty incredible stories about Port Charles."

Monica giggle lightly.

"Oh yes," Monica said, as she looked at a smiling Sean, "those were some wild times back then."

"Monica," Sean said, reaching out his hand to the woman he grown very close to many years ago, "Robert has kept me informed about the losses in your life in the recent years. You have mine and Tiffany's condolences."

Monica bent down and hugged Sean.

"Thank you Sean," Monica said with a light tear in her eye.

Anna Devane, who stood next to Sean, was about to head after Frisco and Robert, but Sean put his hand on her arm.

"They need to talk alone," Sean said to Anna.

Anna nodded her head.

"I suppose you're right," Anna said, wanting to tell Robert about her situation with Frisco and the unknown radiation inside of her body. But now wasn't the time. Frisco had allowed her come, because of Mac, and had warned Anna's twins sister (who was pretending to be Anna) to stay out of site for the next day or so.

Robert and Frisco entered one of the empty hospital rooms.

"What is going on Robert?" the eyepatch wearing Frisco asked.

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Robert replied.

"Inessa," Frisco explained, "showed up at a WSB safe-house on the other side of town two days ago. When she was brought back to WSB headquarters in New Jersey, she wouldn't answer any of my de-briefing questions about Gaius Fedorov, only saying you would provide the answers; so, Robert," Frisco said, "provide me the answers."

Robert thought for a moment, and decided to go with the truth.

"You deserved to know the truth," Robert said after a moment.

Frisco nodded his head.

"Robert," Frisco said with a slight tone of anger in his voice, "I'm the (BLEEP) damn director of the WSB, your boss. So yes," Frisco added, "I deserve the truth."

"Alright," Robert said with a deep breath, "along with being an agent of the WSB, I sometimes do contract work with Section-7."

Frisco took a deep breath. Even being the director of the WSB he had scant knowledge about the black-ops agency that acted independently. But unlike the WSB, which answered to NATO and the UN, Section-7 answered to a secret arm of the United States Government.

"What does that have to do with Inessa?" Frisco asked.

"First off," Robert told Frisco, "even I was kept in the dark about what I'm about to tell you until moments before I was about to kill Gaius Fedorov myself."

"Go ahead," Frisco said, crossing his arms.

"Section-7 had been monitoring our investigation of Petrev and the whole lot," Robert explained. "And no," Robert added, "I wasn't working for Section-7 during this time. To make a long story short, Section-7 was tipped off that Gaius had broken Inessa's cover and Gaius was going to kill her. Apparently we," Robert said, referring to Frisco and himself, "did not know that Gaius had another woman in his life besides Inessa."

"Who?" Frisco asked.

"Roxanne Bambino," Robert replied. "She of the notorious crime family, and also an operative of Section-7, I found out. Roxanne helped Inessa fake her death, stabbing her with a special knifed tipped with TARX-7; a compound that caused instant paralysis that actually stops the brain and all its functions for five minutes in order to mimic death."

"I've heard of it," Frisco offered.

"I believed Inessa to be dead, and went to Gaius's room at the Metrocourt," Robert went on with, "to kill him. At that last moment I was contacted by Section-7 and told that Inessa was still alive. I would've come to you with this, but then this thing with the Aztec Treasure dagger happened and I got side tracked, so I'm sorry about that. Now," Robert added, "can we get back to my brother's room?"

Robert was about to leave when Frisco reach out and stopped him by putting his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Robert," Frisco said, "I'm not sure about your arrangement with Section-7, but from what I've heard about them, they can be dangerous. Just don't let your work for them come between your responsibilities to the WSB."

Robert nodded his head then the two of them left the empty hospital room.

 **Spinelli's apartment...**

Sam looked over Spinelli's shoulder and at the screen of his computer. He had been able to access the stoplight footage near to where the burgundy Tesla had pulled over to pick up the person on the street who Sam believed was Jason.

Spinelli was able to use software to zoom in on the man who stood at the curb waiting for the Tesla. Sam's heart skipped a beat when he saw the man's face close up; it WAS Jason! Her Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan.

"I've seen enough," Sam said as she stepped back.

"What do we do now?" Spinelli asked.

Sam went back over to where the computer was and stared at the screen, at Jason one more time.

"We find Robert Scorpio," Sam said, "and he's going to give me answers."

Spinelli chuckled.

"You do realize," Spinelli said, "that he's a legendary super-spy. He won't answer you unless he wants to."

"He'll answer me," Sam said with cold determination in her voice.

Unknown to Sam and Spinelli, two men stood outside his apartment. One of them was Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan and the other was Faison.


	61. Chapter 61

GENERAL HOSPITAL #61

(The role of "Lance Garrison" is played by William Shatner)

(The role of "Mandy Garrison" is played by Lauren German)

Previously…

LAX Los Angeles

 _The moment ELQ's company Lear-jet arrived at Los Angeles International Airport, Ned Ashton was met by Mandy Garrison as he sat down inside a limo._

 _The woman reached out her hand, and Ned shook it._

 _"I'm Mandy Garrison," the woman replied with a tone of seriousness in her voice. "My father represents the past, I," Mandy added with a slight tone of force to her words, "control the future. And to be honest, I was against ELQ's acquisition of Syvergant Solar INC. "_

 _Later, upon arriving at Syvergant's corporate offices, the driver of the limo opened the door and Ned got out and was greeted by none other than the president of Syvergant; Lance Garrison._

 _"Lance Garrison," Lance said as he reached out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ned Ashton of ELQ."_

 _Ned looked back at Mandy Garrison, Lance's daughter, and saw a look of contempt in her eyes…Ned could only wonder what that meant…and he knew one thing for sure; it would be interesting._

Continued…

After a detailed four hour tour of Syvergant's corporate and manufacturing complexes, four skyscrapers in all, Ned, Lance Garrison and his very attractive daughter Mandy ended up in Lance's executive office.

"I must say," Ned said as he sat in a very comfortable chair across from Lance's desk, "I am very impressed with Syvergant Solar, and I really think we can do great business together."

Lance smiled and reached into his desk and pulled out two Cuban cigars and lit them. Ned observed that Lance had not pulled out a third cigar for his daughter, she being the vice-president of Syvergant.

"Actually," Lance said as he puffed on his cigar, while watching Ned puff on his, "I'm planning on stepping down in the near future. Mandy," he added, looking over at his daughter, "will represent my interest from there on."

Lance picked up his desk phone's receiver, but a call was not coming in…he was just pretending, then he hung up the phone.

"I need to head over to building two," Lance said, lying of course, "some sort of billing question that I need to explain with the engineers again. You two stay here, I'll be right back."

"I could come with you," Ned offered.

Lance shook his head as he stood up to leave.

"You must be tired after the flight," Lance said, "I'll be back in about 45 minutes, at the latest, and the three of us will do dinner. Please," Lance added, pointing at his minibar, "help yourself to anything you like."

Ned nodded his head as Lance headed to the door. Ned didn't see it happen, but Lance winked at his daughter and then he left.

"I must say," Ned said as he looked over at Mandy, "You're father has boundless energy."

Mandy nodded her head in agreement.

"With my father stepping down soon, this will be my office," Mandy said as she admired the view of the San Gabriel Mountains which were in the far distance.

Ned looked back toward the window, and nodded his head, it was a spectacular view.

"Yes," Ned said as he admired the view, "I can see the allure of this office," Ned said.

"There's even more," Mandy added.

Ned turned back to face Mandy and he noticed something immediately; she had removed the blouse of her pant suit; a sheer bra leaving nothing to his imagination. And then she let her slacks slink down to her ankles, with matching panties that were just as sheer.

"What do you think of the view now?" Mandy asked with a sensual tone to her voice.

"I have to say," Ned said with lust in his voice, "I have the best seat in the house…"

Ned went over to her, and then the two engaged in a sultry kiss.

Continued…


	62. Chapter 62

GENERAL HOSPITAL #62

Previously…

 _Section-7 Agents Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and William Donner made it aboard Petrev's yacht with the help of a stealth submarine. They met up with Spencer Cassadine, who had escaped his room. Petrev announced on the ships PA system that he would cut of Laura Spencer's arm unless Spencer turned himself in._

 _Spencer decided to give up, but Jason promised the boy he would save him…_

Our story continues…

It had been a half-hour since Spencer had left Jason and William and turned himself in.

"It's been 30 minutes," Jason said, looking at the sleek watch on his wrist.

"That should be long enough," William said to Jason. "By now the alert setting should be back to something more normal. I just hope the little kid is alright. I'm still not sure letting him go was wise, or for him, the safe thing to do."

Jason nodded his head, it was a gamble indeed.

"What now?" Jason asked William

William reached into one of his pockets where he found a sealed bag. Inside the bag was an electronic device about the size of an ordinary TV remote control.

"I hope it works," Jason said to William. "The test runs back at Section-7 weren't so hot."

William nodded his head as he pressed a series of buttons on the device, and then handed it to Jason.

Jason, for his part, peeled off a thin strip of adhesive on the back of the device. Not wanting the device to be found, Jason climbed back up the pipes he had brought Spencer down from earlier and placed the device on an opening in the hull where the pipe came from. The sticky substance on the back of the device secured it tightly to the hull. Jason pressed two red buttons and climbed back down the pipes.

Both William and Jason activated their watches which now displayed a schematic of the yacht.

"Well," Williams said, looking up at where Jason had hidden the device on the hull, "if this thing works right, it will begin to admit a low paced ping on every surface of the ship in about two minutes. We should be able track everyone on the ship. Spencer will be the only one that will be annotated in green. Women, with any luck, will be represented by…"

"Pink," Jason said, cutting of William. "Next time I see Scorpio, I'm going tell him that the Section-7 computer programmers are sexists."

"Yeah," William said with a slight smile, "you do that."

Nearly a two minutes had passed without another word from either Jason or William and finally the schematics of the yacht came to life. Several dots appeared on their display, only one of them was green.

"That looks like the same cabin, according to Spencer, that they had him in before he escaped. Looks like they just put him back there, but now," Jason said, pointing at a yellow dot in the same cabin as Spencer, "he isn't alone."

"Would make sense," William said. "So," he added, "there are only three pink dots on the display. Two of them are on a lower deck, while this one is near what appears to be the executive cabin. I'm willing to bet that this one," William pointed at one of the pink dots on his display, "is where Laura Spencer is."

Jason nodded his head.

"If we get them out," William said to Jason, "you're the tactician; what next?"

The former mob hitman, Jason, pointed at an area of the yacht on the starboard side.

"When I looked at these prints before we came here," Jason said to William, "this area seems to be our best bet. Those things there," he pointed at six oval shaped objects on the schematics, "are, according to our best reports, jet skis. If they're fueled, we make our escape using them, using the slides that will stretch down to the ocean."

William nodded his head, but he had a worry.

"Ummm," William said to Jason, "they will be shooting at us. We won't make it."

Jason nodded his head.

"Yes, I know; they will be shooting at you," Jason replied. "That's why Laura will have to maneuver one Jet-ski, and you the other, with Spencer in the backseat of yours."

William shook his head.

"Wait," William said, "if you're not on one of the Jet-skis then…"

"Then," Jason said, "I will be on the ship using this," he showed William his tactical sniper handgun, "covering you three as you make your escape."

"What about you?" William asked, not liking the plan one bit.

"Once the three of you are safely out of range of the gunfire," Jason explained to William, "I will dive off the ship and hope that our friends in the submarine are as good as they say they are."

William was about to protest, but in the end, he knew Jason was right.

When William was told that he would be on this rescue mission with Jason, William didn't want to come. Not because of the mission, but because of Jason.

Because, as it turned out, the man who was pretending to be Jason in Port Charles (Billy Miller) was William's best friend…

Continued…


	63. Chapter 63

GENERAL HOSPITAL #60

Previously…

 _Robert Scorpio had arrived at General Hospital and joined the others who had come to show their support for Mac, who had been stabbed by a thug with the Aztec Dagger at Maxie's apartment._

 _In a secret conversation at GH, Robert informed WSB Director Frisco Jones that Inessa's secret identity had been exposed, and so as to save her from Gaius, Roxanne Bambino, of the notorious crime family, had helped stage Inessa's death._

 _Robert also revealed to Frisco that he, as well as Roxanne, work for a shadowy arm of the US Government called Section-7 (as do Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan, but Robert did not reveal that to Frisco._

Our story continues…at GH

Robert Scorpio and Frisco Jones rejoined the others (Maxie, Lulu, Felicia, Sean and Anna Donely, Monica Quartermaine, Sonny and Carly as well as Anna Devane) waiting outside of Mac's room for an update from the attending doctor; Jeff Webber.

Robert went over to Felicia who was still in a stage of shock after the events she had witnessed at Maxie's apartment (Mac being stabbed with the Aztec Dagger chief among them).

"Felicia," Robert said to his sister-in law as he looked into her eyes, "I know this may sound cliché, but it's true; my brother will get the best care possible and he will get through this."

Felicia nodded her head as Sonny came over and stood next to Robert.

"I just want to say," Sonny said to Felicia, "that I know Mac is a strong person. And its because of his strong character that an eclectic gathering like this one has come to support him; and you."

Carly, who was standing next to Sonny, put her hand on Felicia's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Can we have a moment," Sonny turned and asked Robert.

Robert nodded his head and the two of them stepped away for a moment. Sean wheeled his chair over to where Felicia was standing, with his daughter Anna standing at his side.

"Sean," Felicia said to Sean, "that dagger was one of the items listed as missing. You were warned, as were Robert and Luke, to destroy that thing if it ever showed up."

"Yes, I know," Sean said, looking up at Felicia from his wheelchair. "It is being transferred to WSB Headquarters in New Jersey as we speak."

"Transferred," Lulu said, cutting in, "why don't you just destroy the damn thing like Felicia just said."

"Believe me," Sean said to Lulu, "there is nothing more I'd rather do. Unfortunately," Sean added, "the Mexican government has since made a claim to any artifacts that were not returned to their possession after we found the Aztec Treasure all those years ago."

Maxie walked over to Frisco, the director of the WSB.

"I would think," Maxie said, "that you of all people would break the rules and destroy that damn thing. It is too dangerous and…"

Frisco cut her off.

"Yes I know," Frisco said to the young lady who, although was his daughter, was more or less just an acquaintance in his life due to his life choices. "And once I get back to WSB Headquarters I will do just that."

Anna Devane cut in.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Anna said.

"Anna's right," Sean said to Frisco. "The WSB answers to NATO and The United Nations. The days of unilateral decisions by the WSB are long over."

Anna Donely put her hand on her dad's shoulder.

"But that's the point, dad," Anna Donely said to her father. "Maybe the WSB needs to stop answering to others and go about to what it used to do; saving the world."

Frisco looked at Sean and the others.

"When I get back to Headquarters," Frisco told them all, "I will look into doing just that. But for now," Frisco added, "lets concentrate on Mac."

Monica and Carly had been watching the conversation about the WSB; both shook their heads.

"Seems like," Monica whispered to Carly "the WSB is about as confused as some of Sonny's business relationships," Monica said, no doubt referring to Sonny's underworld dealings.

Carly could only nod her head in agreement, but it also worried her. Would the WSB be able to keep their promise and protect Morgan, Avery and Kiki who were all staying on Sonny's private island?

Robert and Sonny had made their way over to an empty corridor where Robert began to fill Sonny in.

"What is going on?" Sonny asked Robert. "As far as I can tell, Petrev has yet to arrive here in Port Charles, and his son is just entertaining guests at his Metrocourt room."

Robert nodded his head.

"As we speak," Robert said to Sonny with a hushed voice, "there is a covert rescue operation aboard Petrev's yacht. If all goes right, Laura and Spencer will be on their way home. Now, once that happens, I am quite sure it will spur a hornet's nest with Petrev and things will probably get more interesting."

Sonny nodded his head. Robert was about to head back, but Sonny put his hand on Robert's shoulder, which did not amuse Robert at all.

"One more thing," Sonny said. He removed his hand from Robert's shoulder. "I want you to assure me, right here and right now, that my island is secure and that Morgan and the others are safe."

Robert nodded his head. Only because he knew that while on the surface, the WSB was in charge of securing Sonny's island; it was really Section-7 that was supplying an extra level.

"Your family is safe," Robert said, and then he headed back to Mac's room.

As Robert and Sonny came out of the corridor, the elevator opened and a welcome sight greeted Robert's eyes; Robin and Patrick had arrived!

* * *

Spinelli's apartment…

"Alright," Sam said as she watched Spinelli pack up his computer and its video proof that Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan had gotten into Robert's Tesla, "do you have everything?"

Spinelli zipped up his computer back and was all set to go.

"Yes," Spinelli replied. "This video will prove, without a doubt that either Jason got into Robert Scorpio's car; or, someone who looks exactly like Jason before his operation, got into Robert's car. We don't have all the facts."

Sam nodded her head.

"Oh, you're completely right," Sam said to Spinelli. "We don't have all the fact, but we both know someone who does; Robert Scorpio. Now," Sam said, "let's go find him now."

Sam and Spinelli went up to the door and opened it and standing there was Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan. But he wasn't alone; standing with him was Faison…

continued...


	64. Chapter 64

GENERAL HOSPITAL #64

Previously…

 _Section-7 Agents Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and William Donner made it aboard Petrev's yacht with the help of a stealth submarine. They met up with Spencer Cassadine, who had escaped his room. Petrev announced on the ships PA system that he would cut of Laura Spencer's arm unless Spencer turned himself in._

 _Spencer decided to give up, but Jason promised the boy he would save him…_

 _"Once you get Laura and Spencer off the ship on the Jet Skis," Jason explained to William, "I will dive off the ship and hope that our friends in the submarine that got us here are as good as they say they are."_

 _What Jason didn't know was that William was best friends with the man who was pretending to be him in Port Charles (Billy Miller) was William's best friend…_

Continued…

It had been fifteen minutes since William had left the safety of the lower decks to make his way, first, to Spencer Cassadine's room and then to Laura.

Once William once in position, which Jason could monitor on the tactical display of the yacht on the display of his digital watch, Jason would signal Section-7 via a hyper-signal burst from his watch that only an orbiting Section-7 satellite would detect.

As Jason waited for Williams signal, his mind had a brief flashback…

 _Jason was on the docs back in Port Charles, pier 52 to be exact. He had squatted down over the body of Bernie Abrahms when suddenly he felt the unmistakable stinging sensation of a gunshot. Briefly, after losing consciousness, he found himself surrounded by the murky cold waters of Port Charles harbor._

 _Believing his life was over, and with little to no strength, there was nothing Jason could do…but then suddenly…he felt arms tugging on his shoulders. And as unconsciousness found him again, Jason could only wonder who had saved him…and why…_

Jason was jarred out of his memory by William's signal; it was time to act; time to save Laura and Spencer Cassadine!

Previously…

 _Spinelli's apartment…_

 _With their video proof packed inside a computer backpack, Spinelli and Sam Morgan were ready to find Robert Scorpio and confront him with the footage of Jason…the real Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan._

 _"Remember," Spinelli said to Sam, "we don't have all the facts."_

 _Sam nodded her head, but she knew otherwise._

 _"I know with my heart," Sam explained with deep conviction in her voice, "that the man getting inside of the Tesla was Jason...my Jason. So," Sam said as she turned toward the door to Spinelli's apartment, "lets go find Robert Scorpio."_

 _But upon opening the door to Spinelli's apartment, they found Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan waiting there, and he wasn't alone; the vile Faison was with him._

Our story continues…

Sam Morgan took a step back in shock upon seeing the two men standing in the doorway to Spinelli's apartment.

"What the hell…" Sam said as she gasped.

Jason stepped inside and walked over to Sam.

"It isn't what you think," Jason said as he approached the woman he had fallen in love with over the past several month.

"Don't you come near me," Sam said, recoiling from the approaching Jason.

"Please," Spinelli said to the man they believed to be a fraudulent Jason Morgan, "do not touch her." And then Spinelli turned to Faison. "And you, Mr. Faison, are not a welcome person in my apartment," Spinelli said to Faison, who was still standing in the doorway.

Meanwhile, Jason got closer to Sam.

"I knew it," Sam spat at Jason, "I knew you were not _my_ Jason. And seeing that you're with him," Sam pointed over at Faison, "I will kill…"

Sam reached for the hand gun that was sticking out of the back of her pants, but she wasn't swift enough and Jason overcame her and took the gun.

"Tell me the truth!" Sam screamed with anger as she stood back. "Are you Jason Morgan?!"

Jason shook his head.

"No," the man replied with a soft voice. "I am not Jason Morgan. My name is Garrett."

A tear came down from Sam's left eye.

"Tell me," Sam said, in near shock as she sunk to her knees, "is my Jason still alive?" She asked, looking up at the strange man before her eyes.

The man, who had pretended to be Jason, had only a one word answer.

"Yes…" Garrett said with a smile.

But before Sam could do anything else, Garrett took out a small bottle from his pocket and sprayed Sam with it; instantly knocking her out.

Garrett looked over at Faison, who had already done the same to Spinelli, who was out could just like Sam.

"Alright," Garrett said to Faison. "It's your turn to do your part."

Faison smiled at Garrett and then he looked down at Sam and Spinelli, who were both out cold on the couch.

"I will do my part," Faison, lighting a slender cigarette, said to Garrett. "But you remind your puppet masters at Section-7 that after this is done; my debt to them is paid in full."

Garrett nodded his head…

Continued…


	65. Chapter 65

**General Hospital #65**

Port Charles…

The Four-Clover mall, which was located in the center of Port Charles, was not a shopping center for your average person. To even gain access to the myriad of Jewelry, clothing and shoe stores, patrons had to open a twenty-thousand dollar credit line. And, of course, that was no problem for Gaius Fedorov.

Gaius walked along side Roxanne Bambino, for whom he was willing to spend any amounts to win her affections due to her connection to the famous crime family.

Roxanne pointed at a jewelry store, the Rubicon, and they both entered.

"Oh my," Roxanne said as her eyes beamed at the earring sets that were adorning the glass cabinets.

She bent over, ogling the multi-thousand dollar sets like a girl in a candy store.

"My dear," Gaius said with his Russian accent, as he leaned closer with one of his hands gently on derriere, "just point and," he squeezed her rump through her tight jeans, "click."

Roxanne, who Gaius didn't know was actually an agent of Section-7, pointed at a matching set of earring valued at $11,000.

Gaius pointed at the shop clerk, a woman who favored the gothic look, dark hair-dark clothing-dark everything, and in mere moments Gaius gently pinned the earrings on Roxanne.

"My grandfather," Roxanne said, speaking of her famed family member, "would find you to be a gentleman."

Gaius kissed the back of her long neck.

"One thing we Russians know," Gaius said to her, "is that the way to a woman's heart is jewelry."

Gaius smiled at her. It was his intention, in the near future, to marry Roxanne and merge their two families into a dynastic powerhouse in the United States.

"Just answer my question to you at breakfast," Gaius said after a moment, after they kissed passionately. "Will you marry me?"

As Roxanne looked at her reflection in the mirror, Gaius gently unzipped her jeans from behind and then bent down and slowly lowered them down her smooth legs and over her now bare rump. She stood there nearly nude with only her blouse and leather jacket covering her upper torso.

The shop clerk, whom had gotten them the earrings, came over to protest what she correctly assumed was about to happen atop one of the class cases.

But Gaius handed the shop clerk a hand full of hundred dollar bills, and then she went and turned over the closed sign and then left for the backroom while Gaius and Roxanne climbed atop the class display case and made hot passionate love.

As Gaius rolled over on his back and let Roxanne take control, his mind flashed back to an earlier point of his life…

… _The thick forest outside of Yekaterinburg Russia. The young boy (Gaius) steadied his hunting rifle on his shoulder, aiming at the large wolf in the near distance._

 _Wolf hunting season came near the end of winter when the farmers would soon be raising stocks of sheep._

 _The wolves were left alone during the winter because, one, the cold would limit their numbers, and two, they would kill off foxes which were harder to hunt due to their smaller sizes._

 _Gaius did what his father had taught him; breathing slowly so as not to let the wolves hear him. This was Gaius's first hunt away from his father._

 _He had actually been wolf hunting with his father starting at the age of nine, but always with him, side by side, not split off from each other as they were for the first time this year._

 _And even then, his father had done most of the kills. This year, at the age of 12, Gaius would be making his first solo kill._

 _And as he aimed his weapon at the wolf that was ignorantly resting on a dried out tree trunk that had fallen over years earlier, Gaius was struggling with the will to shoot it._

 _As with most kids his age, Gaius had been raised on Disney cartoons and the like; and wolves were cool looking, he had always thought._

 _But this was real life, his mind countered. The animals had to be killed or they would endanger the sheep farmers who paid his father's company to protect._

 _Even though the Fedorov family subsisted off of organized crime activities, they also had other interests._

 _And for Petrev, Gaius' father, protecting the sheep farmer's herds was just an excuse to continue hunting for more than just a hobby._

 _Finally, with the voice of his father in his head urging him on, Gaius fired the weapon and struck the animal._

 _Petrev, who had been nearby, ran to his son._

 _"Great shot," Petrev said. "Let's go see it."_

 _Petrev and Gaius, right behind him, made their way over to the fallen trunk and just over on the other side was the dead anima; but the female wolf had not been alone._

 _Nestled just below the carcass of the dead wolf were her pups…barely three weeks old and all of them were now certain to die without their mother._

 _"Finish the kill," Petrev said, looking down at his son._

 _Gaius looked up at him. His father could since his unwillingness to kill the pups._

 _Suddenly, and without warning, Petrev stuck his son hard across the face with the back of his hand, throwing him to the ground in the process._

 _"Do not show mercy," Petrev said, looking down at this son on the ground. "If the roles were reversed, the bitch (the mother wolf) would kill you instantly. And as for the pups," Petrev added, "other wolves, perhaps starving themselves, will feed upon the pups and live longer; long enough to kill a sheep or two of ours."_

 _Petrev reached down and pulled his son back up and handed him his dropped rifle._

 _"Now," Petrev said, as she stood back, "you will shoot each pup in the head, or I will remove my belt and discipline you right here in the forest; the choice is yours' Gaius."_

 _Gaius fought back the urge to cry._

 _"Yes father," Gaius said as he took his rifle and went back to where the pups were._

 _Petrev nodded his head in pride as Gaius fired the rifle three times._

 _Petrev walked over and joined his son, but the smile on Petrev's face faded as he saw that his son had merely fired the weapon at the ground and not at the three wolves._

 _Petrev could hear his son cry, but it didn't stop the father from removing his belt and giving his son a firm belting._

Gaius came out of his memory of that day in the forest with his father as Roxanne climaxed and snuggled up to him.

"Wow!" Roxanne said. "I don't know where your mind was just now," she said to Gaius as they kissed, "but that was so fricking hot!"

Petrev held her close; as a tear came down from his eye. After his father had belted him, Gaius remembered watching him shoot each of the pups…it was something that Gaius would never forget…and made him so callus toward his father.

Continued…


	66. Chapter 66

GENERAL HOSPITAL #66

 **Inside Mac's room at General Hospital…**

Felicia, Maxie and Robert Scorpio listened as Patrick and Robin updated them on Mac's status. Mac was sleeping soundly on his hospital bed as Nurse Elizabeth Webber tended to him.

"Mac isn't completely out of the woods yet," Patrick said to the three of them, "the knife did a lot of damage. But thanks to the quick work of Dr. Jeff Webber, and what we were able to do…"

"He'll be okay," Robin said, cutting off Jason so as to alleviate the worry in their eyes.

And with that, Maxie, Felicia, and even Robert Scorpio, gave Patrick and Robin a big family hug.

Felicia and Maxie headed out of the room to let the others, who had gathered outside, know of the good news. Robert remained behind.

"I want to thank the both of you," Robert said to Robin and Patrick.

"That isn't necessary," Patrick said back to his father in law. "Mac is important to a great deal of people."

"Dad," Robin said with a smile, "Mac is really my second father. I am so happy you didn't wait and brought us back here so fast."

Patrick nodded his head.

"Heck," Patrick said with grin, "I didn't even know they had four seat versions of the SR-78 Blackbird."

Robert nodded his head.

"By the way; that is to remain top secret," Robert said with a low voice to the both of them.

Robin and Patrick nodded their heads.

"Well," Patrick said to Robin, "lets go out and update the others."

Robin was about to join Patrick, but Robert stepped between them.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Robin alone?" Robert asked.

Patrick shook his head.

"Not at all," Patrick said to Robert. "Join us when you're done in here."

"We will," Robert said with a mile.

Patrick left the room, leaving Robert and Robin alone.

"Dad," Robin said, holding his hand, "You don't have to keep thanking me about Mac. I'm really glad you contacted us and pulled strings to get that superfast jet to bring us here as fast as it did."

Robert nodded his head.

"Actually," Robert said in a soft voice, as made sure the door was opened, "there is another issue we need to discuss."

Robin nodded her head.

"What?" Robin asked, sensing the worry in her father's voice.

Robert took a deep breath.

"Jason," Robert said, "and Garrett."

Robin instantly knew why her dad was being so serious…and could only wonder where it was leading…

* * *

 **Spinelli's apartment…**

Sam opened her eyes, and seconds later, so did Spinelli. They were both sitting on the couch, with their heads propped up against each other. They looked at each other and then Sam stood up. But as soon as she sat up, she sat right back down next to Spinelli due to the splitting headache she suddenly felt.

Spinelli looked over at the TV and saw that the Batman movie, "The Dark Knight", was playing. He had only a slight memory of the two of them sitting down to watch the movie earlier.

"We must have dozed off," Spinelli said, as the movie was nearly at its end."

Sam looked over at the TV, and saw the half eaten jug of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She too had a faint memory of watching the movie earlier, and like Spinelli, she concluded that they must have fallen asleep.

"Well," Spinelli said, as he reached over for the popcorn. "I guess we can continue with another movie."

Sam closed her eyes, and for a brief instant, she saw Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan's as well as Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan's face very close to her face. But she had the strangest feeling that she was forgetting something…something very important…but as her mind tried to capture the wisps of the memory, it was gone.

"I better get back to my place," Sam said as she slowly stood up. "The babysitter's time will be up in just over an hour."

"No problem," Spinelli said with a smile. "We'll do another movie night soon."

Sam nodded her head and innocently kissed her good friend on the cheek.

And moments later, Sam exited Spinelli's and made her way down to her car. Finally, upon reaching the parking garage below Spinelli's apartment building, she found her car and got inside. As she started the engine, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She looked around at the other cars, and the pedestrians she could see on the sidewalk below, but she didn't see anyone looking at her.

As Sam drove the car out of the parking garage, she passed by a black van. Two men sat in the front seat; Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan sat in the driver's seat, and sitting next to him in the front passenger's seat was Faison. They watched a Sam's car exited the garage and sped away.

Faison nodded his head.

"I would assume," Faison said with his cold voice, "that my hypnotic suggestions have eliminated any knowledge that she, or that funny friend she was with, had of the real Jason Morgan. As I said," Faison added, looking over at Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan, "tell Scorpio and his puppet masters that my debt has been paid to Section-7."

"Believe me," Jason said to Faison, "I will tell them everything about that, and," he added, "this."

Jason quickly pulled out a gun tipped with silencer and fired one shot into the forehead of Faison…

Continued…NEXT TIME...Petrev Fedorov and his crew face the one-two punch of William Donner and the real JASON MORGAN!


	67. Chapter 67

GENERAL HOSPITAL #67

Previously…

 _Section-7 Agents Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and William Donner made it aboard Petrev's yacht with the help of a stealth submarine. They were ready to rescue Spencer Cassadine and Laura Spencer._

 _"Once you get Laura and Spencer off the ship on the Jet Skis," Jason explained to William, "I will dive off the ship and hope that our friends in the submarine that got us here are as good as they say they are."_

 _What Jason didn't know was that William was best friends with the man who was pretending to be Jason in Port Charles (Billy Miller) was William's best friend…and his real name was Garrett._

Continued…

Jason waited patiently as he stared at the display on his watch which displayed the position of everyone aboard the yacht.

William's (Jason's partner) position was in orange, Spencer's was a light blue, and Laura's was pink.

At that instant, Jason's watch vibrated; it was William's signal that he was in position. Jason nodded his head. William was located two doors from Spencer's location. If all went according to plan, William would be able to rescue the kid, and then go up one level and spring Laura.

But Jason's task was twofold. The device that he had attached to the hull earlier not only created a low frequency radar, so as to track the people aboard the ship; it also had a directional EMP pulse generator.

Determined, Jason flipped opened his watch's screen which revealed a tiny red button. Once pushed, it would cause the device attached to the hull to emit the EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) which would render anything on the ship that used electricity dead. This meant the engines to the ship, the lights, and more importantly; the electronic locks to all the doors.

Jason didn't waste a moment and pressed the tiny red button; and instantly the lights on the ship went out.

The specially made watch was not affected by the pulse, since it was shielded. This was important because William had the same kind of shielded watch, and would use it to jumpstart the Jet Skis batteries.

There was only one thing for Jason to do now…make his way to the third level which was where the Jet Skis were located, and stop any threat to William, who with any luck, would have Laura and Spencer with him.

Jason exited the lower deck compartment. He was wearing a maintenance overall, just like the rest of the crew.

The Yacht's emergency lights, a low orange hue, which were shielded from the EMP, came on…but they barely provided any light due to their low energy levels so it was pretty dark.

One of the ship's maintenance crewmen rounded a corner and neared Jason.

"You," the man said, "follow me. We need to reset the engines."

Jason just stared at the man.

"Hey," the man said, "I know everyone aboard this ship; who are you?"

Jason didn't wait another second as he punched the man in the gut, and then once in face; knocking him out could. Jason eased the man to the ground.

"Hey!" came another voice. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Jason could hear the unmistakable sound of someone prepping a gun to fire. Without hesitation, Jason whirled around toward the voice, and hurled a slender knife through the air and watched as it hit the man with the gun in the middle of his neck; dropping him to the ground dead.

Not hesitating, Jason sprang into action and ran down the corridor to the nearest ladder well. He made his way up the dark passage and emerged on the third deck which was above the waterline and was the deck where the Jet Skis were located.

* * *

Petrev had been in his cabin win the EMP pulse had caused his lights and computers to go out. He rushed out of his cabin and was heading to the bridge when he deduced the distinct possibility that the pulse wasn't a freakish incident; and that could mean only one think…a rescue attempt.

With the PA system unusable, due to the pulse, Petrev could not alert his crew so he headed toward Spencer's cabin first; his gun at the ready.

Upon arriving at Spencer's cabin, Petrev found the lone guard dead; and the door wide open.

"Damn," Petrev said as he made his way down the corridor and down one level.

And as he arrived at Laura Spencer's cabin, he found the same thing; a dead guard and the door wide open.

At that moment, Petrev heard gun fire. He made his way back up one level, ordering the three men he came across to follow him. They made their way out on the starboard side of the ship; only to see two Jet Ski's leaping off their diving boards and into the ocean blue water.

"Everyone!" Petrev yelled at his crew, "fire at them; NOW!"

As Petrev pulled out his hand gun to shoot, and as the other men did too, they found themselves under a barrage of bullets!

Jason, who had found cover behind one of the hatch doors, fired his specially made rapid fire gun and was able to provide enough cover for both Jet Skis, one of them surprisingly maneuvered quite well by Laura, to make an escape.

But with his bullets running low, Jason knew the next act would require luck as he dove over the side of the Yacht's third deck and into the ocean.

As he dove under the water, he could see a spray of bullets striking the surface of the water above him. He swam as far as he could away from the boat, but with the air in his lungs running low, he knew he would have to surface for more air very soon; and then he would be a sitting duck.

Up ahead, in the murkiness of the ocean water, Jason could see something large approaching him…was it a shark? His anxiety almost got the best of him, but luckily it was a Sectioin-7 diver.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jason was back aboard the stealth submarine, as were Laura and Spencer. He said hi to both of them.

Jason could see a look of shock on Laura's face; she knew who he was! Jason wanted to ask her questions, but now wasn't the time.

"Where's William?" Jason asked the commander of the sub.

His name was Captain Art Butler and he was a bald African-American with tight goatee.

"He was hit," Butler said with a low voice. "The doc doesn't think he's going to make it."

The captain had more to say, but Jason rushed past him, as well as Spencer and a still in shock Laura, and made his way to the small sickbay located in the back of the submergible.

END OF PART ONE!...the next issue will pick up right where this one left off…


	68. Chapter 68

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #68**

Previously…

 _Section-7 agents Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and William Donner were successful in rescuing Laura Spencer and Spencer Cassadine from Petrev's yacht, and all four of them were safe aboard the top secret submarine._

 _Jason could see the look of shock on Laura's face; she knew who he was! Jason wanted to ask her more questions, but now wasn't the time._

 _"Where's William?" Jason asked the commander of the sub._

 _His name was Captain Art Butler, a former US NAVY officer, a bald African-American with a tight goatee._

 _"He was hit," Butler said with a low voice. "The doc doesn't think he's going to make it."_

Our story continues…

Jason rushed into the small sickbay and the ship's doctor came over to him. The doctor, Ronald Duggen, was in his late 50s, and had served many years in the US Army.

"Your friend," Dr. Duggen said to Jason, "won't make it another ten minutes. A bullet tore his aortic artery, and although he is conscious…he will eventually drown in his own blood."

Jason nodded his head and then went over to William's medical bed. William looked up at him. Jason could see the look for death in William's eyes.

"We did it," William said with a forced smile.

Jason nodded his head.

William could see that Jason was feeling sorry for him.

"Hey, Jason," William added, "don't be upset. We're all living on borrowed time in this life. If anyone should know that; it's you."

Jason nodded his head.

"But unlike you," Jason said, with a near whisper, "I have no idea who I am, aside from my name."

William whispered something. Jason didn't hear him and moved in closer, and then William whispered again…his voice fading with each syllable.

"Abstract; 157," William said, as his life ebbed, "compliments of Robert Scorpio."

Those were the last words William would ever say as his life came to an end.

But as for Jason Quartermaine Morgan, his mind was washed over by a rush of memories…of not only his life as Sonny's enforcer, but his past as an aspiring doctor. He saw the faces of those close to him over the years…Sam, Robin, Carly, Sonny, Elizabeth and so many others.

Jason took a deep breath…because for the first time in so many years he knew who he was…his life, the past the present, and the future, was finally his again.

 **Port Charles General Hospital…**

The news that Mac would survive had lifted everyone's spirits. But a sudden call from WSB headquarters brought a look of concern to Director Frisco Jones' face.

As the others were in Mac's room, or just outside looking in, Frisco walked over to Robert to relay the grave news.

"We need to talk," Frisco said to Robert.

Robert smiled at Felicia and Mac, and stepped out of the room with Frisco. Sonny Corinthos noticed the two leaving the room and, as Carly talked with Mac, Sonny stepped out of the room and rounded the corner and saw Robert and Frisco about to talk.

"This doesn't concern you," Frisco Jones said to Sonny.

The look on Frisco's eyes was absolute; he did not care much for Sonny at all.

"Maybe not,' Sonny said to Frisco, and Robert, "but I can tell when a fighter is bobbing and weaving, due to so many body blows, and the look on your face after that last call you just got told me plenty. Now," Sonny added, "Since my family's survival depends on your organization," Sonny said, with determination in his voice, "I deserve a chair at the big boys' table."

Robert Scorpio didn't care much for Sonny either, but, there was nothing else they could do about it without worrying the others.

"Alright," Robert said to Sonny, "then he looked back at Frisco, "go ahead. What's going on?"

Frisco shot Robert a weary look, and then told him the news.

"I just a call from Colton Shore," Frisco said to Robert, "the helicopter returning the Aztec Dagger back to headquarters was attacked and forced to land just miles outside of the WSB. The pilot and agents were attacked, but they weren't killed. But regardless…"

"The attackers got the dagger," Robert concluded.

"The one that was used in the attack against Mac?" Sonny asked. "So what…who cares?"

Robert and Frisco knew there was more at stake. Sure, the warning passed on to them about the dagger's mystic ancient danger was hard to believe. But it was clear that someone believed the tales, and now there was one thing for sure; Maxie's life was in mortal danger.

"That dagger," Robert said to Sonny, "holds much more than a simplistic material value. I'm not sure if someone in your line of work can understand that. But for now, and until that thing is back under our control, Maxie's very life is danger."

Sonny could tell by the look in Robert's and Frisco's eyes that they genuinely believed the danger that Maxie faced was true.

"Alright," Sonny told them both. "I'll keep quiet about this, but," Sonny added with conviction in his voice, "But if you want my help," he added, looking at Frisco, "just ask."

And with that, Sonny walked way, and headed back to Mac's room.

"Should we ask for his help?" Frisco asked. "You have to think that whoever stole that thing might come back for Maxie. He must have dozens of safe houses in Port Charles."

"Or," Robert said, "The attackers might just be simple treasure hunters and try to sell it on the black market."

Frisco nodded his head.

"Either way," Frisco said to Robert, "we don't know. I would think that someone like Corinthos has an ear to markets. His contacts in the underworld might help here."

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"I'll ask him," Robert said to Frisco.

And with that, Robert headed back to Mac's room as Frisco made plans to head back to WSB headquarters in New Jersey.

Continued…


	69. Chapter 69

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #69**

Port Charles…General Hospital…

A black helicopter set down on a landing pad located atop the famous hospital. While it was refueled, Director Frisco Jones, Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely stood together inside the waiting shed off to the side.

"Are you sure about this?" Robert asked Frisco. "I can go with the two of you, and help find the dagger."

Frisco shook his head.

"No, not now," Frisco said to the man who had been his mentor many years ago. "With Maxie's life in danger, there is no else I'd rather have here in Port Charles looking after her than you Robert."

"Besides," Sean added from his wheelchair, and who was set to depart with Frisco back to WSB headquarters in New Jersey, "I think we have a pretty good idea who stole the dagger."

Robert nodded his head.

"How can you be sure it's Grant Andrews?" Robert asked Sean.

Sean explained.

"Grant Andrews hired the same archeologist that I did," Sean said back to Robert. "The same one that warned you, me, and Luke Spenser, about that damn dagger. The people who attacked our helicopter earlier tonight went out of their way not to kill or hurt anyone. And Grant, for all his misgivings, would be the one person who would make sure that if he made a move for that dagger, it would be done with as little collateral damage as possible."

"Sean's right," Frisco said to Robert. "He tried to steal the treasure before."

Robert nodded his head.

"By the way, Robert," Frisco added, "I'm going to have Anna (Donely) remain here in Port Charles with you as backup. She's raw, but," Frisco added, "she's all I can spare."

"Are you okay with that?" Robert and Sean; Anna's father.

"Do I have a choice?" Sean asked with a smile.

"No," Director Frisco said with a chuckle.

And with that, the light on the top of the door began to flash; it was time for Sean and Frisco to board the helicopter that would take them to where the dagger had gone missing.

Moments later, Robert watched as the helicopter zoomed away, and then he headed back into the hospital.

* * *

Several minutes later, Robert was in Mac's recovery room. Joining him there were Felicia, Maxie and Lulu as well as Anna Devane and Anna Donely. Robert had just explained to them about the attack on the WSB chopper and how the dagger had been taken.

Mac, who was awake, was still in a weakened state, but it didn't stop him from asking questions of his older brother.

"So what this boil downs to," Mac said to Robert, "is that Maxie could still be in danger."

Robert nodded his head.

"It's possible," Robert said, with a nod of his head. "Now," Robert said to Maxie, "I intend to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Well," Maxie said with a smile, "I feel safe and all knowing that, Uncle Robert."

"Great," Robert said, "I will move into your apartment tonight."

Maxie put up her hands.

"Umm," Maxie said to Robert, "is that really necessary. Besides," she added, "my boyfriend, Nathan, can take care of me. He is a cop you know."

Robert knew full well who Nathan was, and more important, who Nathan's father was.

"Alright," Robert said, as he then removed a cellphone from his pocket. "However, I want you to call me on this phone, and this phone only, until such time the danger has passed. I expect you to call me, every night, at 5pm. If you don't," Robert added with an ominous tone in his voice, "I will alert a WSB alert team and, well," Robert's voice trailed off.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Maxie said. "I will remember to call."

"Do you think this is really necessary?" Lulu asked Robert.

Felicia answered for Robert.

"If Robert thinks it is," Felicia said to Lulu, "then it is."

Mac chirped in with his own words of concern aimed at Maxie.

"Hey," Mac said, as he saw the aloof look on Maxie's face, "this isn't a game. Someone went through the trouble of mailing you that dagger in the first place…and those two goons who came to your apartment knew you had it as well."

Anna Devane decided to bring the pow-wow to an end.

"Robert," Anna said to Robert, "why don't I take Felicia, Lulu and Maxie back to the aparment. I think they've had enough for one day."

"Umm," Anna Donely said, before Robert could reply, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you, Anna."

Robert nodded his head.

"I'd be in favor of that," Robert said to both Anna's. "But if anything seems out of the ordinary, and I mean anything," Robert reiterated…

And on cue, Maxie produced the phone.

"I'll call you on this phone," Maxie's voice had a mock air of seriousness in it.

Robert nodded his head and watched as Anna Devane escorted Anna Donely, Lulu Falconeri, Maxie and Felicia out of Mac's room.

A nurse came in to check on Mac's condition.

"I better head out myself," Robert said to Mac, as he watched the nurse tend to his younger brother.

"Just keep my daughter and wife safe," Mac said to Robert.

Robert nodded his head and left the room. He saw Patrick conversing with one of the nurses at the main station, no doubt giving instructions.

Robert entered one of the elevators, and the doors were about to shut when they opened again and Robin walked in. Then the doors shut.

"Dad," Robin said, once the doors were close. "I still can't believe what you said earlier, and that you admit to being part of it. Why didn't you tell me about what really happened to Jason?"

Robert looked at his daughter with cold eyes.

"I wanted to," Robert replied. "And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Robin. But like I said when I emerged from the dead during that Monkey virus debacle, my life went down another path after that boat exploded with your mother and I on it."

The elevator opened at the parking garage level.

"I still don't know who you are," Robin said to her father.

Robert smiled, and reached out his hand and touched her cheek.

"I love you Robin," Robert said to his daughter. "And everything I have done, I hope someday, you will understand. I'm still a good guy," he added with a smile, "I'm just off in the woods for the time being."

And with that, Robert exited the elevator. Robin remained inside and watched as the doors closed; wondering what his father meant, but knowing he would find his way…as he always did.

Continued…


	70. Chapter 70

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #70**

(The role of "Lance Garrison" is played by Williams Shatner)

(The role of "Mandy Garrison" is played by Lauren German)

Previously…

 _Los Angeles; company headquarters of Syvergant Solar INC._

 _Ned Ashton had gone to Los Angeles to familiarize himself with ELQ's recent acquisition; Syvergant Solar INC._

 _He met with the CEO, Lance (William Shatner) Garrison, as well as his daughter Mandy (Lauren German). They were all at the executive office when Lance was called away on company business._

 _"You must be tired after the flight," Lance said, "I'll be back in about 45 minutes, at the latest, and the three of us will do dinner. Please," Lance added, pointing at his minibar, "help yourself to anything you like."_

 _Lance left, but in mere moments, Ned turned back to face Mandy and he noticed something immediately; she had removed the blouse of her pant suit; a sheer bra leaving nothing to his imagination._

 _"What do you think of the view now?" Mandy asked with a sensual tone to her voice._

 _Ned went over to her, and then the two engaged in a sultry kiss._

Our story continues…

Ned was in bed and lying next to him was Mandy. They had left the office and had gone to her nearby apartment and immediately made love. Ned looked over at Mandy.

"Well," Ned said, "that was probably the most incredible merger I've ever done."

Mandy shook her head at the attempt of humor.

"This doesn't change anything," Mandy told him. "I still don't like the fact that my father sold his company to ELQ, but," she added, as she rolled over and ran her fingers over his smooth chest, "if I have to sleep with you to maintain my stature in the company, then I will."

Ned shook his head.

"You didn't have to sleep with me to do that, Mandy." Ned told her. "I've read up on your father's company, and you've been a major part of the success. And if your dad is indeed planning to retire, then I see no reason why you can't take over as CEO."

Mandy moved closer and kissed him on the lips. And as she moved her hand down his torso, she could instantly tell that Ned was aroused again…and so they made love once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance Garrison had returned to his executive office at Syvergant. He had left Ned earlier under false pretenses. No one had called him away, it was all a ruse, one that Mandy had been involved with the entire time.

Lance sat at his desk and activated his computer screen. He entered in a secret code and moments later a hidden camera revealed what was happening inside of Mandy's apartment, and more important, her bedroom.

Pleased at what he saw, his daughter and Ned Ashton making love, Lance turned the screen off, allowing his daughter to have her privacy. As it turned out, Mandy wasn't really Lance's daughter and she knew about the hidden camera. Lance and Mandy were up to more than a simple merger with ELQ.

Lance reached into his desk and took out another cigar and lit it up. He was glad to know that Ashton had taken the bait; Mandy. Now it was up to her to reel him in.

But it would soon be Lance's turn to cast out some bait of his own. He reactivated his screen and the picture of the woman he would soon by regaling with his own irresistible charm appeared before his eyes; her name was Tracy Quartermaine.

* * *

 **Port Charles…**

Robert Scorpio walked along the docks down by the harbor. He found his way to pier 41 where he found someone waiting for him. It was Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan. Jason was throwing bread crumbs down at the sand below to a gathering of seagulls.

Robert walked up to the railing and stood next to Jason.

"I assume it was taken care of?" Robert asked Jason (Billy Miller).

Jason nodded his head.

"Faison did his part, and altered the memories of Sam Morgan and Damian Spinelli," Jason reported to Robert, and then he turned to face Robert, "and then I killed him."

Robert arched his eyebrow.

"Killing Faison was not part of the plan," Robert said with near anger in his voice.

"No," Jason said to Robert, "It wasn't your plan; it was always the plan of Section-7."

And with that, Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan walked away. Robert turned and looked down at the seagulls and prepared to leave, but then he noticed something quite strange; all of the seagulls were dead. Jason had poisoned them.

He turned and look back at Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan and wondered what kind of monster he had awakened.

Continued…


	71. Chapter 71

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #71**

 **Port Charles…**

A black limo made its way through one of the wealthiest neighborhoods of Port Charles. The Brighton estates were the envy of the social elite of the city. The limo finally came to a stop outside a modest five room house that had been recently valued at 5-million dollars in a recent posting on Trulia.

Sitting inside the limo was none other than Petrev Fedorov and his much younger wife, this was Petrev's fourth marriage, who looked over at her husband. Her name was Myrian.

"Petrev," Myrian said, "I am so happy you have decided to let me be with you while you conduct your business in here America."

Petrev heard his wife's words, but they were just words. He had gone through great lengths to keep his current spouse detached from his business dealings. He flashed Myrian a fake smile.

"Thank you my dear," Petrev said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Please stay in the car while I handle this."

"Of course," Myrian said.

At that moment, the limo driver opened the door and Petrev got out. He looked about the affluent neighborhood and nodded his head. Port Charles, especially this part of the city, was beautiful; but it couldn't hold a candle to the greater cites of Russia.

Petrev walked up the path way and to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell.

In moments a woman answered the door. She was in her late 50s, and immediately Petrev recognized her as Edna Carson.

Edna was in her mid-60s and had been married for nearly thirty years before her husband, Ernest, had recently been killed in a car accident just two days back while on the way home from work. The couple never had children, so unfortunately, Edna was pretty much left alone to deal with the aftermath.

What Edna couldn't know was that the accident wasn't an accident at all; Ernest had been targeted by one of Petrev's goons, who ran him off the road, forcing his 2016 Camry to slam into a tree; death was instant.

"Mrs. Carson," Petrev said with a somber tone to his voice. "I am so sorry for your loss. I only knew your husband Ernest for a short while back when he did contract work for Boeing in the 1990s in Moscow," which of course was a lie. But there was no way for Edna to know that. She had some memory of Ernest doing work in Russia, but the details had been lost to time and an aging memory.

"I still can't believe my Ernest is gone," Edna came back with. "What can I help you with?"

Edna, who was nice to a fault, let Petrev into her home…and closed the door.

 **WSB Headquarters beneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey…**

The WSB Headquarters was actually pretty large, with several offices and conference rooms as well. Several WSB agents, and office workers, could be seen walking the corridors and anytime of the day or night.

But it was morning as Alexandria Marick and her daughter Inessa walked through one of the corridors on their way to the main mess hall for a bite to eat.

"So let me get this straight," Inessa said to her mother, "you were in Port Charles pretending to be Aunt Anna? But I saw her at Kelly's and…"

"Yes, I know," Alexandra said back to her daughter. "In fact, right after you met with her at Kelly's, the WSB snatched Anna out of her car and replaced her with me."

They entered the mess hall and found their way to one of the tables and sat down and placed an order with the waitress.

"Why did they replace her with you?" Inessa asked as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"I really can't say," Alexandra replied. "It is still a level-7 ops action. Now, young lady," Alexandra said, changing the subject, "what happened with you and your undercover actions with Gaius Fedorov?"

Inessa blushed, not wanting to go into too much detail with her mother; meaning the intimate times Inessa had shared with Gaius.

"Things were going well," Inessa told her mother. "I was getting close to getting detailed plans of his illegal businesses, but apparently Gaius found out…and the rest you know."

Alexandra nodded her head as their salads were delivered.

"Luckily," Inessa continued, "Roxanne Bambino is one of ours and was part of some other cover operation; or I'd be dead. She saved my life."

Alexandra took a sip from the glass of water on the table.

"Well," Alexandra said, after a moment, "I don't think I want you involved with this lifestyle any more. I want you to resign from the WSB."

Inessa was about to say something in protest, but notice the look of shock on her mother's face. Inessa could tell that her mother was transfixed on the person who had just entered the mess hall too and was coming toward him. Inessa looked closer at the man and, after discounting the beard on the man's face, she recognized him instantly.

"Dad…" Inessa said.

Dimitri Marick was alive and well after all….

Continued…


	72. NEW ISSUES COMING SOON

New Issues in production! Stay tuned! So…if you need to…catch-up on earlier issues.


	73. Catching up

GH 2016 will soon continue with new issues…it will pick up where #72 left off. I will change the title to General Hospital 2017 just to stay current. Robert-Sonny- the two Jasons, Laura and all the others will be back in action…I'm looking at this Friday or Saturday (Dec 23/24) to start publishing the new issues. See you then!

Oh, yes I know the real GH has gone in other directions, but this story has always been aimed at bringing the worlds of Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos into some kind of cool co-existence. Are there any new characters on GH you'd like to see brought into GH 2017? Duke's son? Or another? Let me know..

And anyone can create a new character. Just send me a PM (either here or on Twitter or Facebook) and I'll discuss it with you and give you total credit. Just come up with some kind of back story and actress/actor to play the part.

On my FACEBOOK page (General Hospital 2016) you will find cool pictures of Robert's Tesla…and Petrev's boat…and a CAST CALL picture of all the actors in the story….I am going to update the FACEBOOK page as well in the coming weeks too. Just look for General Hospital 2016 at FACEBOOK and I'll get you in.


	74. Chapter 74

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #74**

 **Port Charles…the home of Edna Carson**

Petrev gently lowered the now dead Edna Carson down to the kitchen floor. The old woman had been generous to a fault by letting Petrev into her home, not realizing he was there to kill her.

Normally, Petrev would have slit her throat or shot her with a silencer tipped gun. But, he chose a more civilized death for her; a simple prick with a syringe needle to the back of her neck as he followed her though the living room and into the kitchen; she died instantly and peacefully. There were times, despite what people thought of him, when Petrev had compassion; the painless killing of Edna being one of those times.

Petrev took out his cellphone and made a call. When someone answered, Petrev gave instructions.

"It is done," Petrev said. "Come to the Carson home and dispose of the old woman's body. Once that is done then let me know and then I will set phase two into motion."

Petrev took one last look at Edna, and then headed out of the home and back to the limo awaiting him. He got back inside the vehicle.

Myrian, who was reading a Time Magazine, looked over at Petrev.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked her husband.

"The woman was very nice," Petrev said, "and she accepted my offer."

Myrian took one last look at the house as the limo began to drive away.

"Do you really expect me to live there? It is a home for peasants."

At times, Petrev recoiled at how much of a spoiled and sheltered life Myrian had lived; but then let it go. He didn't marry her for her personality or her outlook on humanity; he married her the sex; and that was more than enough for him.

 **Maine; Boothbay Harbor**

Several catamarans lined the docks that were just on the other side of a sea wall that stretched a mile down the main thoroughfare of the beautiful seaside town.

Frisco Jones made his way down the wooden planks of a mooring walk. Catamarans were moored on both sides of the walkway, and each was contained in a numbered slot.

He eventually came upon a specific catamaran. He had the mooring number, but the name of the sailing vessel, painted proudly on the wooden hull, was all he needed to see; CELIA.

 **Port Charles and The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Carly watched with loving care as Sonny was walking, using the treadmill in their exercise room to strengthen his legs.

Before returning home to California, after Mac's condition had improved, Patrick had stopped by and gave Sonny a clean bill of health.

Sonny looked over at Carly.

"Sonny," Carly said, after a moment, "when do think the kids can come back from the island?"

After using a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Sonny stepped off of the treadmill.

"It still isn't safe," Sonny told his wife.

"But Laura and Spencer are off Petrev's ship," Carly said, nearly pleading her case.

Sonny walked over to her, and accepted the glass of orange juice she offered him. He drank some of it before continuing the discussion.

"Safe, yes," Sonny told her, "but at some WSB spook house and Petrev is still out there, and so is his son. We have to let this play out; I'm sorry. But why don't you think about going to the island as well and staying there until this all blows over?"

"My place" Carly said, "is with you."

Sonny finished the glass of orange juice; content that Carly was a strong woman and mostly content that she was his wife.

Continued…Brenda returns!


	75. Chapter 75

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #75**

(The role of "Lance Garrison" is played by Williams Shatner)

(The role of "Mandy Garrison" is played by Lauren German)

Previously…

Los Angeles; company headquarters of Syvergant Solar INC.

It was morning as Lance Garrison sat behind his desk and was enjoying a hot cup of coffee when the door to his office opened and Mandy Garrison walked in.

"You're up early," Mandy said to her step-father.

Lance nodded his head.

"I'm surprised you're up early," Lance said, "based on the activities I saw in your bedroom," he added with a slight chuckle.

Lance was referring to what he saw on his computers screen; Mandy making love to Ned Quartermaine. The streaming video provided by a hidden camera in the room.

"I don't like when you do that; spy on me," Mandy said as she poured herself some coffee.

Lance nodded his head.

"Don't worry," he said to her as she sat down across from him at his desk, "I don't watch the raunchy parts. But, from what I can tell, Mr. Quartermaine seemed to enjoy," Lance paused to find the right word, "ride."

"So what happens now?" Mandy asked. "It appears he liked your company, and will probably invest capital."

Lance set down his coffee cup and picked up the morning's issue of the Wallstreet Journal.

"Our stock price is at $486 a share," Lance began to explain as he showed her the market listing of Syvergant Solar INC. "We need it up to $685 a share for this to work. So," Lance said as he put the paper down, "we have a little work to do."

Suddenly the door opened and another woman walked in. It was clear in Mandy's eyes that she did not like the woman who had just entered the office.

"Now," Lance said as the other woman walked over to his desk, "it's time to begin the next chapter of our plan."

The woman, who wore a very flattering leather outfit, looked down at Mandy, who was still sitting in the seat across from Lance.

"Hello Mandy," the woman said, "it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too," Mandy said with obvious sarcasm as she looked up at the woman who stood before her, "Brenda."

The ELQ Gulf-stream Jet zoomed through the sky. Ned Quartermaine was sitting in his seat and was reading the Wallstreet Journal too. He looked at the price of Syvergant Solar INC and nodded in approval.

He had bought the company when the stock price was at $355 a share, and already it was at $486 a share. He was quite sure that his grandfather, Edward, would be proud of such an investment.

It was then that his cellphone chirped and he reached down and swiped his finger across the answer prompt.

"Hello there," Ned said with a warm smile. "I was expecting your call…Julia," Ned added with a slight chuckle.

Continued…


	76. Chapter 76

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #76**

 **Maine; Boothbay Harbor**

For nearly twenty minutes, Grand Andres escorted Frisco around his pride and joy; the Cecilia.

Cecilia was a Welsh-style catamaran that had an inner compartment where the quick tour had come to an end. As Frisco sat down on one of the comfortable chairs, Grant retrieved two bottles of beer and handed one to him.

"You've done well for yourself," Frisco said with admiration in his voice.

"Turning over the Aztec treasure, all those years ago," Grant said to Frisco, "afforded be the chance to be a traveling scholar to various colleges and universities around the world."

Frisco smiled at the thought of Grant being a road scholar.

"Not the life the DVX trained you for," Frisco said with a tone of ribbing in his voice.

Grant sipped from his bottle of beer and nodded his head.

"That is true," Grant said to Friso. "But that's the most interesting part of life; the curveballs it throws your way and how you handle them. Hell, Frisco look at your own life, which was once as a drummer for rock band, and has taken some interesting turns too; being the head of the WSB being the latest."

Frisco's smile faded a bit upon hearing that.

"You know about that; how?" Frisco asked.

Grant set down his beer and changed the subject.

"Frisco," Grant said, after a moment, "one can never really leave the kind of life you and I live behind. Once you're in it, you're in it for life." Frisco tried to say something, but Grant kept on talking. "So let's skip to the real reason you are here," Grant added.

Frisco set down his beer as well.

"And what reason would you think it that be?"

Grant stood up and went over to a small dresser in the corner of the compartment.

"Oh, I don't just think things, Frisco Jones," Grant said as he slid a drawer open, "I know them."

He produced a slim rectangular shaped box from the drawer and set it on the table in front of Frisco.

Frisco opened the box, and sure enough, the dagger was inside of it.

Frisco thought for a moment.

"Grant, why attack the helicopter?" Frisco asked. "I could arrest you right now, here on the spot, for ordering that to happen."

Grant nodded his head.

"You could try," Grant said with a smile "but I was acting to protect the dagger," Frisco replied. "Just as I knew you were the current head of the WSB now, I also know other things as well. And I can tell you Frisco, other interested parties were coming after that helicopter too; my men got there first. And let me state what you already know; no one got hurt in the process."

Frisco closed the box and put it in his pocket.

"What should I do with it now?" Frisco asked the very mysterious Grant Andrews.

And then Grant replied with a most surprising answer.

"Take it back," Grant said, "to your daughter; Maxie. I hate to quote movies, but," Grant added as he pushed a button on his wrist watch, "it is her destiny to hold that dagger again."

And then without warning, the small compartment was flooded with gas; and moments later Frisco was out cold.

* * *

 _Three hours later_ , Frisco came to and found himself on the walkway made of wooden planks. He had been wakened by the dusk kicked up by a maintenance man sweeping nearby.

Frisco stood up, with the box still in his pocket, and looked over to where the catamaran that belonged to Grant Andrews had been and…it, was not surprised to see that it was gone.

Frisco could only shake his head at the strange turn of events.

continued


	77. Facebook version

I have a FACEBOOK page dedicated to this story at General Hospital 2017. I'd provide a link to get you there, but this Fanfiction site won't allow that. So just go to FACEBOOK and look for General Hospital 2017; there is only one page with that name. Along with posting the story there, I will also post a cast-call so you can see the actors and actresses playing the various characters. Each chapter will also have a cast-call for the characters appearing in that particular issue.

If you want to create a character, or suggest a character from GH's rich- history to return, please to so. You can do that by reviewing chapter on FANFICTION site, or join the FACEBOOK page and do it there.

Hope to hear from you. This story is just getting started, so don't worry. Many other great GH characters, current ones and ones from the past (like Jeff Webber or Grant Putnam) will also appear as well.

See you there!


	78. Chapter 78

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #78**

 **WSB Headquarters; located beneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey**

Frisco Jones, who was now the leader of the WSB, returned to WSB Headquarters and sat behind his desk having just arrived.

Sitting across from Frisco were Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane and Sean Donely. They were in mid-conversation…

"…so Grant Andrews," Sean Donely was saying, "wants you to give the dagger back to Maxie?"

Frisco nodded his head.

"According to Grant, and his reading of the contract with the Mexican government," Frisco explained, "Maxie does not have any valid claim to the Aztec Treasure, but she could claim the dagger due to her proven lineage to her Aztec heritage."

Anna chuckled.

"You can't be seriously considering this, giving her the dagger," Anna said to Frisco. "According to Robert," Anna looked over at her ex-husband, "he and Luke, and Sean (she looked over at Sean), were warned about the dangers of that dagger. It should be destroyed."

Robert spoke up.

"I agree," Robert said. "Those lunatics who came after that dagger in Port Charles ended up landing Mac in the hospital while trying to kill Maxie."

Frisco nodded his head.

"Of course, Anna," Frisco said to Anna, "I have no intention of letting that dagger back into my daughter's (Maxie) life. It will stay in the WSB be vault for now." Frisco changed the subject matter. "What about Petrev and Gaius? What's going on with that operation?"

"Gaius," Robert began to report, "is still in Port Charles. Ever since the rescue of Laura and the Cassadine child, the whereabouts of Petrev is not known," Robert said with tone of disappointment in his voice.

Frisco picked up an official memo that he had been sent from the offices of the United Nations.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

Frisco took a deep breath, because he knew the others were not going to like the contents of the memo.

"Petrev is well connected," Frisco told the others. "This memo explicit says that because we cannot prove any of the recent crimes against him, we are not to arrest him or detain him in any capacity."

Robert let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I knew it," Robert said with stern conviction, "those spineless politicians would cave in to the demands of the Russian government. What about the fact that Laura was stuck by that animal, and the Cassadine child was abducted and threatened as well."

Frisco was about to answer that but Anna did instead.

"Let me guess," Anna said to Frisco, "the child's testimony, if he gave one, would be dismissed by any defense lawyer as the wild imaginations of…a child."

Frisco nodded his head, and then Sean spoke.

"And since they can't prove Petrev was responsible for Laura's abduction, only that she was on his ship in international waters; there is no jurisdiction we can hold him accountable to."

Frisco nodded his head and placed the memo back on his desk.

Anna shook her head in disappointment.

"Frisco," Anna said, "I thought you told me at the hospital that we'd start breaking the rules again."

Frisco smiled and sat back.

"Oh, don't mind me," Frisco said with a nonchalant tone in his voice, "I'm just reading you the memo. Whether or not my agents," he pointed at Robert and Anna, "obey my instructions is beyond my control. Just make sure that you have all your ducks lined up before you act."

Moments later, Frisco watched as Anna, Sean, who was in a powered wheel chair, and Robert headed for the door to the office.

"Robert," Frisco said, "can you stay for a moment?"

Anna and Sean left the office as Robert closed the door and came back over to Frisco's desk.

"Robert," Frisco began to say, "I read Laura's debriefing statement. She mentioned the fact that she and Spencer Cassadine were rescued by…"

"Jason Quartermaine/Morgan," Robert finished Frisco's words for him.

Frisco nodded his head.

"What is going on?" Frisco asked. "How can there be two Jason Quartermaines?"

Robert could understand the confusion…and decided to tell Frisco the truth; at least part of it.

Continued…


	79. Chapter 79

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #79**

 **Port Charles International Airport…**

The airport was loud with holiday tourists, as they made their through the busy area. One such person was Brenda Barrett, who had just arrived from Los Angeles. She had come to Port Charles on her own, leaving her son in California for now.

The last time Brenda had come to Port Charles she had done something wicked, even for her. She had made it seem as if Michael, Sonny's adopted son, had slept with her, something she regretted later on doing.

But now she was here for a totally different reason, though she had to goals.

One was to try and reignite her relationship with Sonny, even if it meant going through, as usual, Carly.

Brenda's other reason for coming to Port Charles was to try and mend fences with the Quartermaines, which would not be too easy to do, due to what she had done to Michael.

As Brenda made her way to the luggage claim area, she was unaware that someone was watching her from a safe distance. This other person, a woman, sent a text which read; :::Brenda is here:::

The woman, after sending the text, made her way to the taxicab waiting area, where she would make herself innocently known to Brenda. Who was this other woman? It was Brenda's older sister; Julia Barrett.

* * *

 **The park near General Hospital** held a perfect view of the reconstruction work going on at the famous hospital. The damage had been caused by the attack on Nicholas Cassadine's hospital room, which was now nearly two weeks in the past.

Sonny and Carly walked through the park, with two of Sonny's guards not far behind. No longer hampered by the use of a cane, but still with a slight limp, Sonny, with Carly by his side, made it to one of the benches and sat down without any assistance from his wife.

"You're getting stronger," Carly said as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"In more ways than you think. I can never repay Patrick enough...never." Sonny said as he looked at the hospital work in the distance. "I've decided to bring Morgan and the others back from the island."

The statement took Carly by storm as she shook her head in disagreement.

"What about the threat from Petrev and Gaius Fedorov?" Carly asked.

Sonny thought for a moment then looked at Carly.

"From what Robert Scorpio told me," Sonny replied, "the government isn't going to lift a finger to stop them. Our new elected President has a cozy relationship with the Russians, which means, nothing is going to happen for now."

Carly shook her head in disappointment.

"So," Sonny continued, "I'm going to take the risk and protect my family in my own way. And if Petrev, or his son, try anything against my family," Sonny said in a low town, "I will kill them myself."

As Carly and Sonny continued their discussion, they were unaware that they were being watched from nearby; but not by an enemy, but by a former friend…the REAL Jason Morgan!

Continued….


	80. Chapter 80

**General Hospital 2017; #80**

 **Robert's hotel room on the seedy side of Port Charles**

Robert Scorpio had packed up his things into the burgundy Tesla. All he had was a small suitcase and was ready to leave his room at the seedy hotel he had been staying at.

He took one last look at the room, and then opened the door to leave, only to be surprised at who stood just outside the door…Jason Morgan.

(readers-From this moment on Jason "Billy Miller" Morgan/Quartermaine will be referred to as Garrett Lane).

"Jason," Robert said.

Robert was about to say something else, but without warning, Garrett Lane grabbed Robert by the neck and forced him back inside the hotel room.

"Shut up," Garrett said to Robert as he shut the door. "After killing Faison, memories deep in my mind came to the surface. I'm not Jason Morgan; and I never was."

He let go of Robert's neck.

"Your name…"Robert began to say, but then Garrett cut him off.

"My name," Garrett said to Robert, with anger in his voice "is Garrett Lane. I remember that I was a member of Seal-team 6, and a military helicopter I was on was shot down in Iraq."

Robert nodded his head. He went over to the small liquor counter inside the hotel room and poured them both a drink and handed one to Garrett.

"And then Section-7, a black-ops division of the WSB," Robert began to say as Garrett took the glass of whiskey, "came into possession of your battered body and they healed you. And just like others they had healed in the past, like me after I had been nearly blown to bits on Faison's yacht two decades ago, they owned your soul, just as they still own mine."

Garrett took a drink and shook his head in anger.

"I didn't ask for this," Garrett told Robert, "why couldn't they have just let me die?"

Robert nodded his head in understanding. But Robert also knew that when Garrett drank the whiskey, a power nerve toxin was now working its way through Garrett's blood system.

And almost as if on cue, Garrett started to stumble. Robert caught him and lowered him down on to the bed. Garrett was still barely awake and realized what had happened.

"You poisoned me," Garrett said with a weak voice.

Robert nodded his head and poured out his own drink into the trashcan next to the TV.

"After our last encounter on the docks, I suspected you might come and pay me a visit," Robert said to the Garrett.

"Will the poison kill me?" Garrett asked.

Robert shook his head side to side.

"No," Robert replied. "But a recovery team is on the way and will take you back to Section-7's headquarters for…well…reprograming."

Anger came to Garrett's eyes.

"Will I forget who I really am again?" Garrett asked.

Robert nodded his head.

"Most likely," Robert said.

Garrett began to lose strength and became tired.

"Hear this," Garrett said as he closed his eyes. "If I ever remember this day, I will find you…Robert Scoprio…and I will kill you."

And with that, Garrett was out-cold.

An hour later, Robert watched as the Section-7 team came and took Garrett away in a non-descriptive black van.

With that done, Robert climbed into his Tesla and drove off. His next destination; the real Jason Morgan.

Continued…


	81. Chapter 81

**General Hospital 2017; #81**

 **(readers-in this story, Sabrina is still alive and married to Michael...and she had a daughter she named Bethany in honor of Carlo's mother.)**

The Port Charles indoors Mall was crowded with shoppers, and making their way through the crowd were Michael and Sabrina Quartermaine.

Michael, being the ever diligent father (having adopted Sabrina's daughter Bethany as his own) pushed the stroller as Sabrina decided what stores they'd look into.

The stroller had places for the various store bags to attach to, and already, Sabrina had seven bags, most of them containing different kinds of elegant high-heels.

And already she was maneuvering the stroller toward yet another woman's shoe store; Barney's.

"Sabrina," Michael said to his wife, "this will be the eighth shoe store we've been to already. When are we going to visit an electronics store?" Michael asked, with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Nice try," Sabrina said with a bright smile, "it's only the sixth shoe store we've been to. Besides," she added, "you have enough video games and Blu-rays to last you a life time."

Michael shook his head in mock anger as they headed toward their, and he was right, eighth woman's shoe apparel store.

But Michael wasn't angry at all. He liked the fact that Sabrina was enjoying herself. So much had happened to her in the past year, not to mention the whole ordeal with Patrick a couple or so years back.

"Bethany and I will wait out here," Michael said to Sabrina. "We'll be next door looking at the kittens," he added as he pointed at a pet store that was located next to Barney's.

And with that Sabrina entered the famous women's high end high-heel store.

Michael headed over to the pet store and then he lifted Bethany, who was five months old, out of her crib so she could see the dozen or so cats/kittens that were arrayed in various viewing windows.

It was then that a man came up to Michael and, with a friendly smile, said hello.

"Hello there," Lance Garrison said, "I couldn't help but notice you; wouldn't you be Michael Quartermaine?"

Michael looked over at the older man and nodded his head.

"I know you too," Michael said after a moment, "you're Lance Garrison; the CEO of _Syvergant Solar INC."_

Lance nodded his head.

"That's right, and," Lance added, "you're my new boss."

Michael had recently purchased Syvergant Solar, and had sent Ned to California to get the heads up on the company. Ned had returned the previous week and gave the company a thumbs up.

"Well," Michael replied, "I may own a majority stock now, but," he said with a smile, "you and your company can pretty much consider me a quiet partner. What brings you to Port Charles?"

Lance was suddenly joined by his attractive daughter (who was actually his pretend daughter), Mandy.

"This stunning creature," Lance said with fake admiration in his voice, "is my daughter Mandy. We're both here in Port Charles on our way to the Hamptons. But while at the airport, she decided she wanted to go shopping, and…well…here we are."

"Pleasure to meet you," Michael said as he placed the now sleeping Bethany back into the crib.

"Well, if you like high-heels," Michael said to Mandy, "then believe me…you've come to the right mall. And with that," Michael said as he saw Sabrina making her way out of Barney's, "I better go. Please to meet the two of you."

And with that, Michael pushed the crib away from the pet store and joined up with Sabrina and the family of three headed back into the throng toward Best Buy.

"On our way to the Hamptons?" Mandy asked Lance. "You couldn't think of anything else?"

Lance did not smile; he just continued to keep his concentration on Michael and Sabrina as they slowly disappeared into the crowd.

"He bought it," Lance said. "And why shouldn't he?"

Mandy nodded her head.

"What now?" She asked.

Lance looked at his watch and then looked at her.

"Brenda," Lance began to answer, "should be arriving at the home of Sonny Corinthos. The two have a," Lance searched his mind for the appropriate word, "tawdry past. I just hope she still knows how to oil her traps," he added with a fiendish smile.

Continued…..


	82. Chapter 82

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 Chapter 82**

The elite of Port Charles flocked to the latest restaurant to open in the downtown area. It was called The Tapia and featured high-class seafood and other upscale menu items; but it was not affordable in the least. The average plate cost $480 dollars and a mere glass of wine went for no less than $75.

Gaius Federov, he of the international Russian family, and his girlfriend, Roxanne Bambino, she of the notorious crime family, were among those seated at many of the booths and tables. He was dressed in an elegant Tux, and she in a form-flattering black dress.

Gaius could feel the eyes of the other diners upon the two of them. And why not? He believed America to be nothing more than a nation of peasants, and he, was international royalty in their eyes.

"You love the silent adulation," Roxanne said with a knowing tone in her voice to Gaius. "My grandfather did too. You, just as he did, like to prance around like a peacock."

Sipping from his glass of wine, Gaius nodded his head.

"Roxanne, this is no illusion," Gaius said back to her, "one day, very soon, my organization will run this city. I will have more power than any mayor, and you will, if you join me, will have more status than a mayor's wife. More like a queen."

Roxanne smiled back at Gaius. She had gained his respect in recent weeks, not by the passionate love she made to him in their bed, but the fact he saw her kill a WSB agent in cold blood who had pretended to be in love with him as well.

In actuality, it had all been staged and the woman (Inessa) was secretly alive and well. Because unknown to Gaius, Roxanne was a planted agent as well.

"But what about your father?" Roxanne asked. "Doesn't his organization have plans for Port Charles? And what about Sonny Corinthos? He isn't going to just give up his territory to either of you so easily."

Gaius smiled.

"My father's weakness," Gaius explained, "is his flair for being over-the-top. While I," he said as he leaned in and kissed Roxanne while ogling the ample show of bosom from her dress, "am more like an eagle; waiting patiently in the sky for my chance to strike at what I want."

The two kissed passionately as Gaius slipped one of his hands under the table and onto her exposed thigh.

* * *

Robert Scorpio drove his Tesla through a darkened entrance to an abandoned warehouse near the docks of Port Charles. It was where Jason Morgan was holed up; his current address in the shadows.

Robert made his way up an old flimsy stairway that led to a bank of abandoned offices. There were cobwebs a plenty, and the sounds of scurrying rodents in the near darkness was unmistakable.

But in the back of the bank of offices was a large conference room, and it was in there he found Jason Morgan.

The former mob hitman, now WSB agent, was clad in jeans and a black leather jacket and was eating out of a cold can of stew.

"I have it on good authority," Robert said to Jason, "that those cans of stew taste better heated. But," he added with a smile, "I've had my fair share of cold cans too."

Jason placed the can down and stood up.

"Robert listen; I have all my memories back now, and I don't want to live like this any longer," he motioned to the crappy surroundings of the warehouse, "in the shadows anymore." Jason said to Robert. "When William died on that submarine," Jason continued "it was as if a light went off in my mind. I now know who I am and that I have a life waiting for me here in Port Charles. Sam, my son Danny, even the Quartermaines, and I want to live that life Robert. I have missed so much these past few years and I want to go back."

Robert thought a moment then he walked over to Jason.

"I couldn't go back to my life, at first, after they (Section-7)healed me." Robert said as he looked at Jason. "The DVX was still out there, Anna had lost her memory, and the only way I could keep her and Robin safe was to stay out of their lives. Section-7 would guarantee their safety if I did just that. I'd probably still be dead to them now if it hadn't been for that damn monkey virus that Luke brought to Port Charles."

Jason could only ask one question.

"If I go back to my life, will Section-7 threaten me or Sam or my child?" Jason asked. "You told me that not only was my life on the line, but yours too, if I broke my commitment to Section-7."

Robert took a deep breath.

"I can't stop you, and I can't blame you for wanting this." Robert replied with remorse in his voice. "And don't worry about me. I will go to Section-7 and explain the situation. But the moment you reveal you're still alive, it will open a Pandora's-box of questions as just who it was who came back and pretended to be you; and why."

"What do I tell them about him?" Jason asked, referring to the other Jason.

"Nothing," Robert replied. "All of that was brought about by Helena and Victor and to some degree, and it played out as it did. My only involvement with him was how it related to Petrev and Gaius. There is no need to go into it any deeper than that because Garrett is out of the picture for good. Put it behind you, and just go live your life."

Jason and Robert shook hands.

"You may not want to hear this," Jason said as he prepared to leave. "But I'm going to Sonny and I'm going to offer to help him against Gaius and Petrev. It is where I belong."

"Just be careful," Robert said. "That life you're going back is just as dangerous and," Robert said with a pause, "could be just as dangerous for you and anyone important to you."

Jason nodded his head.

Robert watched as Jason turned and left the dusty old conference room, back toward his old life.

But Robert knew full well that going back to a past life was nearly impossible. He only hoped Jason realized that sooner than later.

Continued…


	83. Chapter 83

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #83**

It took Maxie nearly two days to convince Nathan to go to a policing symposium in England. He had been asked to represent the PCPD, and didn't want to go until she assured him that she was safe from any more attacks by deranged followers of some ancient religion.

Nathan had left at 10AM to catch his flight to Europe, and as 4pm approached, Maxie decided to do the one thing that would help her unwind; a hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles.

So as the bathtub was filling up with steaming water, she ditched her clothes in the bedroom and put on her robe and headed back into the bathroom.

After a few minutes she hung her robe up on a towel rack, and climbed into the tub…the heat of the water and the aroma of the bubbles feeling oh so divine.

In mere seconds only her head stuck out of the water, and then she closed her eyes to let the experience take her away…and it did!

 _Just as had happened when she had cut herself with the dagger a week or so back, she found herself inside something more than a dream; more of a memory._

 _She wore an elegant beaded Aztec gown and was walking along a path with someone else, holding hands._

 _She looked over at the man who was walking next to her. He wore only leather skin pants, with broad shoulders and nearly brownish-golden skin._

 _Whereas Nathan was just as handsome and refined, the man with her in this strange memory oozed with the allure of natural native charm and strength. And this aroused Maxie to a great degree. So much so that she wanted to kiss him and let him hold her tight in his arms._

 _When he spoke to her, it was in another language, but somehow, someway, Maxie could over understand his foreign words._

 _He said;_

" _Come the next moon," his voice was strong and pure, "you and I will be as one. I will bring twelve stallions that have no equal in all the land to prove my love belongs to you. And someday, not long from now, we will be the soul of our people…we will be their beacon for a better time."_

 _Maxie smiled at him, and all if it seemed like it came from Harlequin Romance novel._

" _First," he continued, "I want to show you something both wonderful and yet, something dangerous as the cougar in the hills."_

 _He took her through a maze of rocks down by the ocean shoreline, and then, into a cave that stretched as for as the eyes could see._

 _She was confused until she realized what she saw in the nearest part of the cave; golden coins, diamonds, rubies and other incredible items that seemed to come from distant dreams of beauty. And it stretched for nearly twenty yards toward the back of the cave._

" _All of this belongs to our people," he told her. "This," he searched for the right word, "treasure will keep our people strong and proud."_

Maxie opened her eyes…and realized she had dozed off for nearly two hours while lost in the vision she believed to be of a past life.

Luckily she had not gone under the now warm water of the tub which, earlier, had been nearly steaming hot.

But more importantly she had seen the vision without the need of being cut by the dagger. And more than ever she knew what had to be done; she had to find her past, no matter what her two dads (Mac and Frisco) and mother (Felicia) said to try and change her mind.

 **PORT CHARLES; DOWNTOWN**

District Attorney Jake Meyer sat in his office inside the downtown offices of the city government. It was approaching 5pm, and he decided to head out early because a delivery truck from upstate New York was finally bringing his belongings to the upscale condo he was leasing. As he prepared to leave and opened the door to his office, someone was standing there.

The person was a beautiful and graceful African-American woman in her late 40s to early 50s, and she had determination in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jake told her, "but I'm just about to go home for the night."

The lady smiled at Jake.

"I understand it is late," she told him with a soft voice, "but I only wish five minutes of your time. I had to bribe the maintenance man downstairs fifty dollars just to get this far, to your office door."

Jake wanted to say no, but he couldn't, and then let her into his office. He was prepared to hear another sob story of someone in jail, or prison, that she wanted him to help.

But…there was a purity about her that made him drop his defenses, and listen to what she had to say…

Continued…


	84. Chapter 84

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #84**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

As evening approached, Sonny and Carly were preparing to go to dinner at the Tapia. It had opened the previous night, with large crowds of Port Charles' most-wealthiest citizens.

Sonny didn't like crowds, and Carly didn't either, and so they had decided to go on the next night, this night, and sample the fine dining.

It was then that Colburn, who was now the head of Sonny's security detail, entered the den where Sonny had been waiting for Carly, who like most women, was taking very long to get ready.

"Sir," Colburn said to Sonny, "someone is here to see you."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Well," Sonny said, as he was straightening out the tie of his tux, "whoever it is will have to…"

Before Sonny could finish his sentence, the visitor came into the den; it was his former wife. Brenda Barrett.

"Umm," an embarrassed Colburn said to Sonny, "I told her to wait…"

"Don't worry about it," Sonny said with a tone of annoyance, "some people don't ever listen."

Colburn nodded his head and left Sonny and Brenda alone in the den. It was clear that there was tension between the two, especially after what happened on Brenda's last visit (the whole ordeal with her pretending to have had sex with Michael).

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked with a look of contempt in his cold eyes.

Brenda was wearing a form flattering pair of jeans and a white sweater.

"Sonny," Brenda said to him, "I'm your ex-wife. The least you can do is respect me for that."

She walked over to where Sonny was standing. "I'm sorry," she continued, "for what happened with Michael; I was at a low point in my life…and…"

"And," Sonny cut in with, "you took advantage of him to get back at me."

Brenda nodded her head.

It was then that another person walked into the den; Carly. And if there were two people in the world who didn't care for each other, it was Brenda and Carly.

As Brenda, Sonny, and now Carly conversed, they were unaware that someone was observing all of them from outside the window of the balcony just outside the den; Jason Morgan…the REAL Jason Morgan.

* * *

 **Lulu and Dante's apartment**

Laura and Lulu were sitting on the couch watching as Rocco was sleeping snuggly on the couch between them.

"You know," Laura said as he looked at Rocco, "he is looking more and more like your father every day."

Lulu sipped from a mug of coffee she was holding and smiled at her mom.

"I've been seeing that too," Lulu said. "Have you heard from dad?"

Look shook her head.

"No," Laura replied. "Robert said Luke was fine, and that's all I have heard. And ever since Robert and (she caught herself from saying she had been rescued by the real Jason, out of a favor to Robert, she and Spencer had agreed to keep a secret for now) to be honest, ever since Robert brought me back to Port Charles, Kevin has been keeping a close watch on me. Even coming over here to visit you was like an act of congress."

They both laughed at the thought.

Lulu was about to add something more when there was a knock at the door. She stood up and went over to the door an opened and smiled at seeing Robert Scorpio in the doorway.

"We were just speaking about you," Lulu said as she let Robert in.

"I hope it was good," Robert said with a chuckle.

Laura stood up and hugged Robert as he came over to the couch. He looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I swear," Robert told both of them, "I think I see Luke's eyes in him."

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"What brings you here?" Lulu asked. "Usually when you show up, the world is facing some important event."

Robert nodded his head and smiled at the thought.

"Kevin told me your mother was here," Robert said to Lulu, then he looked over at Laura. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Laura nodded her head.

"Yes I am," Laura replied, "and thank you for all you've done Robert. Be sure to thank the others who helped," she added with a knowing look in her eyes which Robert understood; Jason.

"Of course," Robert replied with a smile. "I'm leaving Port Charles for a few days, so do me a favor and let Kevin over protective; it would make me feel better knowing that."

Laura nodded her head.

"Oh I will," she told Robert. "I love being spoiled like a little girl."

Moments later, Robert left Lulu's and made his way down to his Tesla and drove off. He had a new mission…

Continued…


	85. Chapter 85

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #85**

 **Port Charles…the Brighton Estates**

Petrev Fedorov watched with interest as several men studied thermal readings that had been taken throughout the home that he had killed Edna Carlson to obtain.

There had also been a bribe of $750000 to a local government official who had the authority to change property rights-ownership, and made sure that the home was now legally owned by Petrev.

But all of this was a gamble based on a page from Frank Smith's black book. Laura Spencer, while on the Yacht, had been successful in decoding a page from the book, but, what she had really done was provided Petrev with a cypher; the ability to decode any of the pages.

And on one of those pages was, supposedly, the location where Carlo Gambino hid contracts that assured his organized crime family's rights to the area of land that eventually became Port Charles. And, if that page was correct, the home that now belonged to Petrev was the hiding place of those contracts.

If Petrev could find those contracts, and took them to the crime families that still held power in Italy, and still had dominion on the east coast of America, he would be able to claim the territory, and the Smith-Corinthos era would crumble into the ashes of history without the need of a single bullet.

Petrev was more accustomed to using violence to obtain his power, which he had done without mercy in his homeland of Russia, and the Baltic states. But, new times called for new methods.

The lead engineer, whom Petrev had contracted, and was a fellow Russian, came over to where Petrev was standing. His name of Voltiv.

Voltiv was large and had a long beard that stretched to his large belly.

"Petrev," Voltiv began to say, with a deep voice, "The thermal readings conclude that just below the master bedroom, twenty-feet deep, there is what appears to be a safe. The lettering on the safe," Voltiv showed Petrev the scan, "is MILLENS A1701. If this is indeed a Millens-A1701 safe, we will need to use dynamite to blast it open."

"Acid won't work?" Petrev asked with disappointment in his voice.

Voltiv shook his head in the negative.

"No, it won't," Voltiv replied. "It might be deep enough for the dynamite not to arouse suspicion. But first we will have to dig down into the bedrock to get to the safe, and hope as we do, there are no booby traps."

Petrev was not happy because it meant more time. He was well aware of his son's own strategy to obtain the rights to Port Charles; Carlo's granddaughter Roxanne.

* * *

 **Previously…at the home of Sonny Corinthos**

Brenda was wearing a form flattering pair of jeans and a white sweater.

"Sonny," Brenda said to him, "I'm your ex-wife. The least you can do is respect me for that."

She walked over to where Sonny was standing. "I'm sorry," she continued, "for what happened with Michael; I was at a low point in my life…and…"

"And," Sonny cut in with, "you took advantage of him to get back at me."

Brenda nodded her head.

It was then that another person walked into the den; Carly. And if there were two people in the world who didn't care for each other, it was Brenda and Carly.

"You have some nerve; coming here." Carly said to Brenda.

Carly was wearing a glitzy dress and came over and stood next to Sonny.

"We don't want you here," Carly added. "In fact, we want you out of our lives."

Brenda smiled at Carly.

"I'm not here to see you," Brenda said to Carly; the tension between them was as thick as ever. "I need to speak to Sonny in private," she added as she shifted her glance to Sonny.

Carly was about to say something but Sonny cut her off.

"Alright," Sonny said to Brenda. He then turned to Carly. "Let me hear what she has to say. I'll meet you at the car in two minutes," he said to her.

Carly wanted to say more, but she listened to Sonny and left the room; leaving Sonny and Brenda alone.

Sonny turned back to Brenda

"You have sixty seconds," Sonny said to her with ice cold in his eyes.

Brenda nodded her head and then summed it all up with… "Unless you help me, Sonny," she began with, "I'll be dead this time tomorrow night."

* * *

After spending some time with Lulu, Laura returned to the mansion on Spoon Island. She had left Spencer in the care of her mother, Lesley, earlier in the evening. After saying goodnight to her mom, Laura looked in on Spencer who had gone to sleep an hour earlier.

The young boy had put on a strong front since learning of father's (Nickolas) death. But Laura knew that, eventually, the anguish inside of Spencer would come out and she would be there for him.

* * *

Moments earlier, Jason Morgan was on Sonny's balcony witnessing a situation between Sonny and Brenda and Carly that was about to get tense, but instead of staying, Jason decided to leave. He would try to catch up with Sonny at a later date.

As he sped his motorbike down the streets of Port Charles, he realized there was only one place he had to go; and so he decided to go there immediately…Sam's!

 **Next time; Sam and Jason are reunited!**


	86. Chapter 86

**General Hospital #85**

 **previously…on GH**

 **PORT CHARLES; DOWNTOWN**

 _District Attorney Jake Meyer was in his office and as he prepared to leave for home, and opened the door to his office, someone was standing there._

 _The person was a beautiful and graceful African-American woman in her late 40s to early 50s, and she had determination in her eyes._

 _"I understand it is late," she told him with a soft voice, "but I only wish five minutes of your time."_

 _There was a purity about her thay convinced him to let her into his office._

 _Our story continues…_

They both went into Jake's office. He offered her a chair and then sat behind his desk.

"Do you mind if I take notes?" Jake asked the woman, "since whatever you're about to tell me seems to be important to you."

The woman, who had haunting eyes, nodded her head.

"Please do so," she replied. "My same is Mavis," she told him.

She was about to continue, but Jake cut in.

"Mavis…" Jake let his voice tail off, obviously wanting a last name.

"You want to know my last name," Mavis said with a warm smile. "Well…I will tell you my full name, just please don't let it distract you from my story."

Jake nodded his head, and then Mavis told him her full name, which caused Jake to arch and eyebrow in disbelief. And then she added one more piece of information that Jake didn't believe at first; but there was conviction in her voice.

"You're telling me," Jake said with apprehension n his voice, "that your name is Mavis," he paused, "Scorpio. And that your husband is," he paused again, "Robert Scorpio; the former police commissioner of Port Charles."

Mavis smiled her warm smile again.

* * *

 **Sam Morgan's home…**

With night time approaching, Sam, who sipped on a simple glass of wine, watched as Danny played with his action figures on the couch next to her. They were Imagine-x figures of Superman, Batman and Green Lantern, and were specially made for children his age.

But where was Jason (Billy Miller) Morgan? They had made love just a week earlier, and ever since that time, he had not seen her. But she had a nagging feeling inside her mind that she had…but…it was all so distant. (flashback…Jason (Billy Miller) was there when Faison made her and Spinelli forget about seeing real-Jason (Steve Burton).)

Sam thought they had come so far, especially in the recent months when Jason began to remember his past with her. (A past that we now know, readers, was comprised of false memories planted inside Jason's (Billy Miller) mind.)

Sam stood up and was heading toward the kitchen to put her glass in the sink, when suddenly there came a knock at her door.

She went over to the front door and opened it, and expected to see Jason (Billy). But when she saw the face of the man at the door, she dropped the wine glass. So stunned at who she saw, she didn't even hear the glass shatter on the floor next to her bare feet. It was Jason…but as he looked before the accident that scarred his face!

And then…Sam fainted…


	87. Chapter 87

**General Hospital #87**

 **PORT CHARLES; DOWNTOWN**

A black limo made its way through downtown Port Charles. Sonny Corinthos and Carly sat inside of the luxurious car, but had said nothing since leaving their home.

Sonny had spoken with Brenda just before they had left, but he hadn't said a word to Carly since then. But as the limo made its way, Carly could take the silence no more.

"What did you she tell you?" Carly asked Sonny. "You're quiet Sonny," she continued, "and that means whatever she said got to you."

Sonny had been staring out the window of the limo the entire way, and then he looked at Carly.

"She told me she was in danger," Sonny replied. "And if I didn't help her, she'd be dead by tomorrow night."

Carly shot Sonny a look of doubt.

"And you believed her?" Carly asked with humor in her voice while she shook her head. "Sonny…she's a con artist, always has been… just like her dad."

Sonny took a deep breath.

"I believed her," Sonny finally said, "because I knew she was coming to see me, and I knew why."

Carly threw her hands up.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked in a near hysterical tone. "You knew she was coming and why; how? Is this more of that Robert Scorpio crap?"

Sonny shook his head no.

"Scorpio has nothing to do with this," Sonny said to Carly. "But Brenda's sister…does…"

And with that, the Limo arrived at the Tapia restaurant.

* * *

 **The home of Elizabeth Webber…**

Jeff Webber sat with his daughter in the living room of her home. Though their father/daughter relationship hadn't been on the best of terms, Elizabeth accepted her father's help and let him bring a friend to help with Jake's condition.

"…So you thought he (Jake) was dead for four years?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Luke nearly killed himself with guilt," Elizabeth said with a soft voice to Jeff.

Jeff took a sip from the cup of coffee he was drinking.

"I left Port Charles so many years ago," Jeff said with a whimsical tone in his voice. "I'd read about the happenings here from time to time, but…eventually I just let it go. I should have come back and been a father, a real father, to you."

Elizabeth took her father's hand into hers.

"You're here now," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "And that's what matters. Can you friend really help Jake?"

Jeff nodded his head.

They both looked toward the door that led to Jake's room. The hoped beyond hope that Dr. Richard Wilson could help the troubled boy.

* * *

 **Across town; the home of Sam Morgan**

Sam could feel reality tugging at her mind. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe the two people staring down at her; Danny, her young son, and his father; Jason, who was holding the boy in his arms.

But Jason looked the way he did before the accident that eventually led to facial reconstruction. And then, a flood of memories came to her mind; seeing Jason at the downtown bus station…Spineli helping her, and the two of them on their way to confront Robert Scorpio about the mysterious reappearance of THIS Jason Morgan. And then she remembered the other Jason with Faison...She quickly sat up from the couch she was on and looked over as Jason, still holding Danny in his arms, looked back at her.

"Am I dreaming?" Sam asked, with tears coming down from her eyes, as she reached out her right hand and placed it on Jason's cheek.

"No," Jason said, "I'm…home…"

And then they hugged…all three of them…a family together for the first time!

Continued…


	88. Chapter 88

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #88**

(readers…from this point on the character you knew as Jason (Billy Miller) Quartermaine will be referred to as Garrett Lane; which is his real name)

A black delivery van made its way down a lonely stretch of Highway 76, somewhere between Bedford and Valley Pennsylvania, having left Port Charles recently.

To the ordinary person, it just seemed like an ordinary non-descript van, probably on its way to deliver a computer or possibly an order of delicate flowers.

But what was inside the fan wasn't anything like that at all. The item being delivered was actually a living person. His name was Garrett Lane.

Garrett was kept inside a stasis chamber, floating in a gelatinous goo, with both his arms being connected to I.V. drips.

Two medical personal, men wearing white lab coats, kept their eyes on Garrett's life signs.

As for Garrett; he was lost inside of his mind, having been sedated for the trip.

 _What his subconscious mind was showing Garrett was a conflicting past. He saw himself as either a military man named Garrett Lane, or, a secret-agent named Jason Morgan._

 _He saw images of two women he seemed to love very much._

 _One of them was named Kaylee, a stunning blond woman whom he had loved since high-school, and who was the mother of his three-year old daughter; both waited for him to come home from his current tour of duty in Iraq._

 _The other woman was a sexy brunette named Sam. She was the mother of his son; Danny. In that life he had been a hitman for the mob, but after being saved from near death by a secret agency, he was forced to work for the agency until, eventually, a man named Robert Scorpio let him go back to his life. But then…things went sideways after that…_

As Garrett was lost in his memories, some of them real-some of them artificially planted, he was unaware of what was about to happen in the real world.

As the dark van exited a patch of trees on both sides of the road, heading toward another thick patch up ahead, a dark helicopter followed the van; keeping watch for any trouble…and then…trouble came.

The patch of trees ahead of the van was about four miles up the road, and as the driver kept his eyes looking ahead, he couldn't help but notice something streak out of the trees and into the sky. At first he thought it was a fire cracker

It was actually a sidewinder missile, a very high-tech model, and the black helicopter it streaked toward was no match; the missile stuck the helicopter and blew it up. A massive fireball fell from the sky just as five motorcycles streaked out from the road ahead as well.

The driver of the van tried to send a signal to headquarters, but the signal was being jammed. He looked into his mirror and saw a large 16-wheeler truck exiting the patch of trees he had just come out of moments ago.

And then it all happened so fast. The motorbikes streaked by the van, with one of the riders, who wore a black jump suit, leaping over to the van.

Another rider, still on a motorbike, shot a gun at the driver of the van just as the one on the side of the truck smashed open the passenger side door and climbed in, taking control of the steering wheel as he kicked the now dead driver out the driver's door.

The driver of the black van slowed and allowed the 16-wheeler to pass him. The back of the 16-wheeler opened and a ramp extended out the back, and the van drove up the ramp with expert timing; the 16-wheeler never having to stop. The ramp was powered back into the truck, and the door closed, with the van coming to a perfect stop once inside the 16-wheeler.

With the van now hidden inside the trailer of the 16-wheeler, the two doctors who were tending Garrett, were shot in the head by two masked men who burst in.

As for Garrett; only time would tell.

(If you want to see a picture of the "entire" cast of GH-2017, please go to my profile. There is a link there to my "GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017" FACEBOOK Page that shows all the actresses and actors featured in the story)

Continued…


	89. Chapter 89

**General Hospital #89**

 **The Port Charles Marriot Hotel**

Lance (William Shatner) Garrison was sitting on one of the couches in his hotel suite watching CNN news when his door buzzed. He went over to the door and opened it up and smiled at who he saw; Brenda Barrett.

"Brenda," Garrison said with a smile, "please come in."

Brenda walked in and walked over to the living room and sat down on one of the couches as Lance poured them both drinks.

"Here you go," Lance said as he handed Brenda her drink and sat down on the other couch. "I assume you had your meeting with Corinthos?"

Brenda downed the drink instantly and looked over at Lance.

"Yes," Brenda said, after taking a deep breath. "It didn't help that Carly was there."

Lance took a drink from his own glass of bourbon and set it down on the table.

"Please don't tell me that her being there," Lance told Brenda, "will distract you from your part of the plan."

Brenda shook her head.

"No," she said after a moment. "I impressed upon Sonny that my life was in danger unless he helped me."

At that moment, Mandy (Laura German) exited one of the bedrooms, wearing only a skimpy white robe that barley was the length of her mid-thigh region.

"Hello Brenda," Mandy said with a snotty tone in her voice. "I hope you were able to shake Sonny's tree."

It was clear that Mandy was alluding to a more sexual connotation.

"Sonny isn't like that," Brenda replied. "Trust me; a threat to my life will get better results."

Lance cut into the conversation.

"The question is," Lance said to Brenda, "this. Will he give you the five-million dollars to keep you _alive_?"

Brenda nodded her head.

"He said he would," Brenda answered. "But I told him about you, and your business with the Quartermaines, so I wouldn't be surprised if he looks closer at you and your organization."

The tone of Brenda's voice denoted worry and Lance nodded his head. And he also knew why Brenda was apprehensive about Sonny looking into his past.

"I know why you're worried," Lance said to Brenda as Mandy sat down next to him. "You're worried that he will connect the dots from me to Aleksander Janacek. Don't worry," Lance said as he took Brenda's and his glass and refilled them with bourbon and then came back to the couch area. "It won't happen."

Brenda took her refill and downed it quickly again. Inside her mind Brenda wondered if what she was doing was the right thing. This con job meant spending time way from her 6 year old son Alec.

But for now, it was all she could do.

 **The home of Felicia and Mac Scorpio…**

Mac opened up the microwave oven in the kitchen and took out a steaming hot bag of popcorn. He and Felicia were preparing for double-feature movie night at home and were set to watch "The Rock" (Mac's pick) and "Xanadu" (Felicia's pick).

He came into the living room where Felicia had already cued "Xanadu" up to the opening credits.

"Hey wait a second," Mac said as he saw down on the couch and set the popcorn, which he had poured into a large bowl, between them. "I thought we were going to watch my pick first."

Felicia giggled.

"Are you serious," she asked back. "You'd fall asleep during mine if we watched yours first."

Mac nodded his head.

"Could you blame me?" He asked with humor in his voice.

Suddenly Felicia's cellphone rang and she answered it. She listened carefully and then she put the phone down. She had a strange look on her face.

"What happened? Who was that?" Mac asked.

Felicia looked at Mac and suddenly smile.

"Mayor Lomax has resigned from office," Felicia finally said. "And so the city council has asked that I finish out the current term since it was clear there was voter fraud."

Mac smiled as well.

"So," Mac said after letting it all set in, "are you saying that I am married to the mayor of Port Charles?"

Felicia and Mac hugged each other, causing the popcorn between them to spill out all over the couch and floor.


	90. Chapter 90

**General Hospital 2017 #90**

 **Oaxaca Mexico…present time**

In the deep bowels of a moist and darkened cave, three dozen people, men and women, wore ceremonial robes and encircled the lit up center of the cave.

In that center of the cave was a slab of rock upon which a nude man was laying. His eyes were closed as his mind was coming out of a deep LSD induced thirty-six hours of sleep.

The psychedelic drug had been combined with local exotic herbal concoctions to open up the inner mind of the naked man who was, to the gathered worshipers, a savior.

His sacred name was Ehecatl (played by Jake Gyllenhaal). And if the legends were correct, he was the modern incarnate of a legendary Aztec warrior, a Prince no less, and who, once reunited with his princess, would bring their kingdom back from the dust of history.

* * *

 **At that exact instant, in Port Charles** , Maxie Jones was in a deep dream state as well, and was witnessing the happenings inside that cave. Having been cut by the magical dagger weeks earlier, her eternal soul was now unlocked. Her astral spirit was now directly above the body of Ehecatl in cave in Mexico…and then…suddenly…he opened his eyes; and looked into her soul!

Instantly, Maxie opened her eyes to find herself in her home, in her bed, in Port Charles; drenched in sweat.

"What was that?" she asked herself with a whisper, and with awe in her tone. "That's it," she added with a giggle, "no more watching TWILIGHT movies for me!"

She sat up in bed, and found herself shivering. It had all seemed so real…not like a dream at all. She reached for her phone, with the thought of calling her mom, Felicia. But then Maxie stopped herself…and decided this was her mystery now…the adventure of a lifetime.

An hour later, after reserving a flight to Mexico, she had packed up a suitcase and headed out the door…in search of her destiny

* * *

 **Jake Meyer drove** his SUV down the streets of Port Charles. Sitting next to Jake, in the passenger seat, was the woman named Mavis…or to be more exact, Mavis Scorpio; or so she claimed.

"Going to your home," Jake said to her, "this is really necessary?" Jake followed up with.

Mavis nodded her head.

"I know you don't really believe me," Mavis answered. "And so to alieve your doubts, I believe this is the only way to do so."

Jake took a deep breath, not totally convinced any of this was a good idea.

"Look, Mavis," Jake said after a moment, "I wasn't really that close to Robert Scorpio, though I knew him, so why bring this to me?" Jake asked.

"Turn here," Mavis said.

Jake turned at the street and soon the SUV stopped outside of a house.

"Why I brought this to you," Mavis finally said, "and why I am bringing you to my home is simple. Robert told me to bring this situation to you when the time was right."

Jake shook his head in doubt.

"And when did he tell you to bring this matter to me?" Jake asked, dumbfounded.

Mavis stared directly at Jake.

"When he was dead," Mavis said with a straight forward tone in her voice.

Continued…and yes, reviews are always welcomed. I know there are several plot lines going on right now, so I hope I'm not overloading the canvas. If you are a new reader, and have any questions, please send me a PM and I will get right back to you as soon as I can.


	91. Chapter 91

GENERAL HOSPITAL #91

 **It was evening at the Quartermaine mansion** , and on a rare occasion, the family was gathered around the large dining room table.

Sitting at one head of the table was Monica and at the other end was Tracy. Once upon a time they had been bitter enemies, Monica and Tracy, but know, Monica and Tracy got along as close friends.

Gathered around the rest of the table were Ned, Dillon, Jeff Webber, Michael and next to him was Sabrina, and next to her and in a highchair, was Michael's and Sabrina's daughter Bethany.

*(readers-in this story, Michael adopted Sabrina's child, in this case a daughter, named after Carlos's mother. Sabrina is still VERY much alive)*.

Jeff Webber had just returned from Elizabeth's home after being there with her while his friend, Dr. Richard Wilson, had spent some time with her son Jake.

"So," Monica said to Jeff, "how is Jake doing?"

Jeff sipped on a glass of wine and looked over at Monica.

"From what Richard could see," Jeff began, "he believes Jake could be experiencing some sort of post traumatic stress. So, to that end, I'm going to offer a position at GH for Richard on a contract basis."

Monica nodded her head.

"Yes," Monica said back to him, "I saw the contract on my desk. Please tell Dr. (Richard) Wilson that if he needs anything to just let me know."

"Of course," Jeff said back to her.

Tracy spoke next.

"So, Ned," Tracy said, "I read your final report on Syvergant. It seems like your trip to Los Angeles proved to be successful?"

Ned nodded his head, not bothering to tell his mother that he had slept with the Lance Garrison's daughter, Mandy. But then again, he didn't see the need to.

"The ELQ shares dipped about five percent after the purchase of their majority shares," Ned replied to his mother, "but we've already gain half of that back. So yes," Ned summed up, "it was a successful trip."

Sabrina spoke next, as she looked over at Ned.

"Michael and I," Sabrina said with a smile to Ned, as she put a small spoon of baby food into Bethany's mouth, "ran into Lance Garrison and his daughter a couple nights ago at the Port Charles Mall."

Ned arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really," Ned said to Sabrina, and then he looked over at Michael. "Why were they in Port Charles?"

Michael, who had just taken a bite from his steak, answered.

"I think they were on their way to the Hamptons, and had a holdover at the Airport." Michael replied. "He and his daughter seemed like nice people enough to me."

Ned nodded his head.

"They were when I was in LA," Ned said, though inside, he was perplexed as to why they hadn't bothered to get in touch with him, being that ELQ was anchored in Port Charles.

"Dillon," Sabrina suddenly said with an air of excitement in her voice, "aren't you and Maxie working on the next issue of Crimson?"

Dillon smiled back at her.

"Yes, in fact," Dillon replied, "I was supposed to go over to her place tonight and work on some final articles we are running but she hasn't returned my call."

"Well, give her a little more time." Tracy cut in, "from what Felicia told me when I saw her at Kelly's yesterday, she (Maxie) was still shaken up by what happened with that ordeal that landed Mac in the hospital. Can you believe," Tracy said to Monica, "that after all these years, that blasted Aztec Treasure is still nearly getting people killed. Another fine mess we can hang at the feet of Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio," she threw in with disdain in her voice.

"Well," Dillon said, after rolling his eyes at his mother's outburst, "I'll still head over there to her place after dinner. Maxie is known for not keeping her cellphone charged. And with Nathan out of town at the police convention in England, there's no one else to make sure she plugs it in."

Dinner went on with more small talk, but soon enough dessert was served and dinner came to an end.

An hour later, Dillon arrived at Maxie's small house that she shared with Nathan. He parked his car and headed up the walkway and toward the front door, only to find that the door was left open, slightly ajar.

"That's strange," Dillon said to himself as he peaked in through the front door. "Maxie," he called out, "are you here?"

No answer came. Dillon thought for a moment, but considering the recent attack that happened here only two weeks earlier, Dillon decided to enter the darkened home to make sure Maxie was okay.

He reached his hand for the light switch he remembered being on the wall near the door and found it, and pressed the button up.

When the light came on, Dillon was shocked to see the entire front living room torn apart like a tornado had swept through the house. Dillon became worried and whipped out his cellphone to call the cops, but before he could dial 911, a hard thud knocked him on the head and he fell to the ground…out cold!

Continued…next time! WSB Headquarters goes into action! With Frisco and Sean Donely and Sean's daughter Anna!


	92. Chapter 92

GENERAL HOSPITAL #92

 **WSB Headquarters…located beneath an abandoned industrial site in New Jersey**

Frisco Jones, the Director of the WSB, sat behind his desk and looked up at the large display screen mounted on his wall. Joining him in his office, and seated around his desk were Anna Devane, and Sean Donely.

On the display screen was live footage of a helicopter crash site in Pennsylvania. Two WSB agents were on the scene, in the guise of being TV News reporters; Anna Donely (daughter of Sean Donely) and Colton Shore. An FBI agent was working with them, and went along with the ruse of the two being reporters; he was Agent John McBain.

Colton was holding the TV camera, and was filming the area of the crash as Anna and John McBain scoured the area of the crash.

Other "real" TV reporters were there as well. Anna Donely did a great job fitting in, her acting skills were top notch. After being sure no civilians could hear them, Anna and John looked at the camera, knowing that Frisco, Sean and Anna Devane could see and hear them.

"This has spooks written all over it," John McBain said with absolution in his voice.

"I agree," Anna Donely added. "There was burnt paper work inside the helicopter, and when I called the phone number on it, a polite woman went out of her way to tell me that the helicopter was used for site seeing; but no way do I believe it. I sent you the number from my secured IPad."

The camera switched angles and then was aimed at Colton Shore.

"One more thing," Colton said, "we found motorbike tracks leading from the highway into the field, but then they seemed to veer off, away from the crash. But I think the tracks were altered to look that way due to the strange turns the bikes must have made to avoid the crash site."

Frisco spoke into a headset he wore around his head.

"Alright," Frisco said, "go ahead and…"

Suddenly the camera shifted back to showing Anna Donely and John McBain quickly walking toward the nearby highway.

"The sun is out," John said back to the camera as he hurried toward the road, "and I thought I saw a reflection."

McBain was careful, because cars were still using the highway. But he made his way to a section of the dirt shoulder that paralleled the highway. And sure enough, something was reflecting the sunlight. Anna Donely looked back at the crime scene police and made sure none of the cops could what John was doing; none were looking.

John bent down and picked up the source of the reflection; a bullet casing.

"This isn't an old casing," John said as he held the bullet up to the camera. "It is practically brand new."

Frisco took the new information in and looked over at Sean.

"What do you think?" Frisco asked Sean. "Is the bullet related to the helicopter?"

Sean thought for a moment.

"I think it is," Anna cut in with. "And don't tell me you really believe that helicopter accidentally crashed. Something happened out there on that stretch of road."

"But what?" Sean asked Anna Devane.

"Go ahead and wrap it up," Frisco said to Colton via the headset, "and get back here with that bullet casing. Take some more hi-definition footage of the crash."

"You got it," Colton said as the display screen faded to black.

"You know Frisco, we could really use Robert on this," Anna said as she looked at Frisco. "He has a nose for this kind of cloak and dagger crap."

Frisco nodded his head.

"Robert is unavailable," Frisco said, his tone of voice denoting reluctance to go into Robert Scorpio's current whereabouts.

"What about the CIA, or, FBI? Maybe this was one of their operations." Sean asked.

Frisco shook his head.

"No," Frisco replied as he sipped from a can of Diet Root Beer. "I checked with them both and they denied having active operations in that area of the country. But," Frisco said with a pause, "there is another possibility; Section-7."

Sean shot Frisco a concerned look.

"Frisco," Sean said to his young friend. "I don't think Anna," he looked over at Anna Devane, "has clearance to hear anything you might have to say about Section-7."

Anna stood up and looked at Frisco.

"And I don't want to know," Anna said with a smile. "While I find this all so interesting, I want to get back to Port Charles. With Alexandria and Inessa safely back to their lives, it is time for me to rejoin mine."

"What about the radiation scare?" Sean asked.

"She's been cleared," Frisco replied to Sean. "The neutrino radiation that the WSB satellite detected in her apartment has disappeared as quickly as it appeared. It was probably some kind of glitch."

"Well," Anna said as she headed to the door, "I'll talk to you two later. I guess with Petrev off the grid," She added, "someone needs to keep an eye on Gaius and, more importantly, Roxanne Bambino."

Before Anna was out the door, Frisco spoke to her.

"Just keep your distance from them for now," Frisco said. "We don't want Gaius to get any idea that Roxanne is working with us as well."

Anna blew Frisco a kiss, and then she left.

Once the door was closed, Sean looked over at Frisco.

"Why didn't you tell her about Robert's current assignment," Sean asked Frisco.

Frisco took another sip from his diet Root Beer.

"My prerogative," Frisco said after a moment. "Besides, according to my information, Anna is going to be offered her old post back; Port Charles Police Commissioner. Jordan Ashford is stepping down and going back to the FBI."

Sean nodded his head; hoping that Anna would enjoy being the commissioner again.

Continued…


	93. Chapter 93

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #93**

 **It was 10PM as Sonny made his way through a secluded area of the park**. He was still in his tuxedo, which he had worn to the Tapia. When he saw Sam Morgan standing alone up ahead, he told his two guards to wait while he went ahead to talk with her alone.

Sam smiled as Sonny came over to her, though he didn't look very happy.

"Alright," Sonny said to Sam, "I was able to sneak out of the house without Carly being suspicious, but you better have a good reason for dragging me down here."

"I do," Sam said.

At that instant, a person stepped out from behind one of the large trees. When Sonny saw the person he looked back at Sam.

"What is this?" Sonny asked Sam, "Some kind of sick joke?"

"It's me Sonny," Jason said as he came over to the two of them.

"So you had another facial reconstruction; why?" Sonny asked with doubt in his voice.

"Sonny," Sam answered for Jason, "Jason never returned until now. The man we called Jake at first, and then we thought was Jason, was an unwitting imposter."

Sonny shook his head and laughed.

"Why does this sound like the work of Robert Scorpio?" Sonny asked.

"Helena had a part in this too," Sam reminded Sonny.

Jason looked at his old friend and tried to explain as much as he could.

"When Faison (disguised as Duke) shot me and kicked me into the water," Jason began to explain. "He was secretly being observed by covert agents of a black-ops team who knew it was him. By the time they fished me out of the water, I nearly died due to the gun wound and drowning."

"A black-ops team," Sonny repeated. "So Scorpio was involved after all?"

Jason shook his head.

"Not as you might think," Jason continued. "This other black-ops division, called Section-7, is comprised of men and women who were near death at some point in their lives, like I was. Section-7 uses unorthodox methods to save these people; but the cost is servitude to them."

Sonny thought for a moment, and then deduced the rest of the story.

"Let me guess," Sonny said, looking at Sam, and then back to Jason, "Robert was a member of this Section-7 too, after they saved his life after the boat explosion over 25 year ago. They paired the two of you together."

Jason nodded his head.

"Sonny," Sam cut in with, "it was Jason, with Robert's help," she said looking at Jason, and then back to Sonny, "who saved Spencer and Laura from Petrev's yacht."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Alright," Sonny said, "why reveal yourself now? And if you're here; where is this other Jason now?"

Jason considered his answer.

"I don't care where he is now," Jason replied. "I'm home, with Sam and Danny, and," he added, "I want to go back to work with you. Petrev is still out there and with my skills, you know that I can help you." Jason said with a pause, "And…Robert is out on assignment and he wants me to fulfill his commitment to you."

Sonny stood silent for a moment watched as Jason extended his hand. Sonny looked at Jason's hand, then extended his own, but then hugged his old friend.

Jason stepped back and continued talking to Sonny, but both of them were unware that they were being watched through a sniper's target-scope, which was mounted on a high caliber rifle.

Continued…


	94. Chapter 94

**General Hospital 2017 #94**

 **The Home of Mavis Scorpio; 1020pm**

The new District Attorney of Port Charles, Jake Meyer, sat on a couch in the living room of Mavis (played by Halle Berry) Scorpio's home. The woman, elegant with charm, handed Jake a cup of coffee as he continued to thumb through a scrapbook full of pictures.

The photos showed a much younger Mavis with a much younger Robert Scorpio circa; 1992. They appeared to be a very happy couple; a very happily married couple.

"So let me get this straight," Jake said to Mavis, as he flipped the scrapbook back to the start and looked at photos of Robert in a hospital bed with Mavis sitting next to him in a few of them, "Robert survives the boat explosion on Faison's yacht over two decades go. He is saved by a clandestine group, which you belonged to, and eventually he physically recovers."

Mavis sipped on her coffee, and nodded her head.

"That's right," Mavis said back to him. "The concussion caused Robert to lose his memory, which he didn't fully regain until nearly five years later. In that time, we eventually fell in love…and were married."

Jake closed the book, and placed it on top of a second scrapbook which he hadn't looked through yet.

"This is all very interesting," Jake finally said to Mavis, "but why bring this to me?"

Mavis set her coffee down and stared directly at Jake.

"Because of this letter," Mavis said as she reached out and handed Jake a piece of paper. "It was a letter Robert wrote to me on the last day I saw him. I think he meant for me to give it to someone at this time…and you're the only person in this local government I trust."

Jake found that statement peculiar and read the letter.

After another twenty minutes, Jake was prepare to leave. The letter he had read had left an impression on him.

"Mavis," Jake said with sincerity, "I'm going to look into this. But for now," Jake added, "let's keep this between the two of us."

Mavis nodded her head.

"Thank you for your help," Mavis said with a pleasant voice.

Mavis closed her door and went back to the couch and sat down. She sipped from her coffee and then reached for the scrapbooks. She set the one Jake had looked at to the side, and the picked up the one he didn't look at. She opened that one to the first page and then she smiled at the picture shown; Robert and her holding a little baby between them; their baby.

Continued…


	95. Chapter 95

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #95**

 **Cyprus**

A Small tug boat entered the harbor of C'tanga, located on the island of Cyprus. In ancient times, Cyprus was owned by the Romans, the Greeks, the Turks, the Egyptians, and other ancient powers as well, which is why, in the year 2017, it is claimed by many.

Petrev Fedorov had sent his trusted friend, the large bearded Russian named Voltiv, to Cyprus to find the only man in the world who could be trusted to blast open the nearly hundred year old safe that was below the Carson home, which Petrev now owned, in the Brighton Estates located in Port Charles.

Inside the safe were contracts and land deeds drawn up by 1920's Italian crime lords in New York, ceding the future territory of Port Charles to the Bambino crime family.

As the years went by, the whereabouts of the contracts had gone missing. But notes scribbled in Frank Smith's black-book, seemingly written by Carlo Bambino himself decades ago, indicated where the documents were; beneath the home that Petrev murdered Edna Carson for at the Brighton Estates.

The safe, which was found beneath the home, was built in the 1930s. And it was widely known, even by the FBI, that the safes always had booby traps that if not dealt with, would destroy anything inside the safe.

Rufus Thiago was a 75 year old man, and he lived on the island of Cyprus. His father worked for the notorious Italian organized crime families, as Rufus once did as well. Both men had a unique skill; constructing the safes used by these mob families. If the combination was ever lost, as it was in this case, the safe could only be opened by a strategically placed stick of dynamite.

Petrev believed Rufus knew where that strategic place was on the safe, and sent Voltiv to retrieve the now virtual hermit, Rufus. Petrev was willing to pay 5 million dollars for Rufus's services.

Due to Voltiv's weight, he was unable to ride on a mule. So, in order to get to Rufus's home, which resided in the small foothills above C'tanga, a carriage had to be arranged. And because it was well know that Russians loved women, three prostitutes were also arrange to occupy Voltiv's time during the three hour trek through the foothills.

Eventually, the carriage made it, and Voltiv was taken inside the abode of Rufus Thiago.

Voltiv shook the Rufus's hand.

"It is honor to meet such a legend," Voltiv said to Rufus as they both sat down on couches that faced each other.

"I am no longer in that line of work," Rufus replied with a thick Greek accent. "But your words warm my heart."

Voltiv nodded his head.

"I assume you received my employer's message about the safe," Voltiv asked.

Thiago watched as a servant poured both men some wine.

"Mr. Fedorov," Rufus said with a slightly weak voice, due to age, "has made quite a name for himself. I am honored he came to me for this request. However," Rufus added, "I must counter his bid for my services. I must take great care to protect my name, and my whereabouts as you know by now. I will come to America, risk my freedom, and open the safe; but I want," Rufus paused, "twenty million American dollars."

Voltiv smiled, ran his hand through his long beard, and laughed. Being as large as he was, Voltiv's laugh was loud.

"Mr. Petrev knew you might ask for more compensation," Voltiv finally said, "and I was empowered to accept or deny your counter offer; I accept."

Both men shook hands and drank more wine. For two more hours, Rufus regaled Voltiv with old mob stories from the past. But as dusk came, Voltiv knew it was time to take the carriage ride back to the harbor, to begin his return trek to Port Charles.

"Tell Petrev," Rufus said, as he walked with Voltiv out to the carriage, "I will arrange my own travel plans. I will be in America in," the old man thought for a moment, "three days."

And with that, Voltiv shook Rufus's hand, and boarded the carriage.

Rufus watched as the horse drawn carriage made its way down the old dirt trail. Rufus waved one last time and then went back into his home.

And then, Rufus tugged on his own gray beard and suddenly his face fell off into his hands. Because it really wasn't a face, it was a mask. And the man who had worn the mask, and pretended to be Rufus Thiago, was actually Robert Scorpio.


	96. Chapter 96

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #96**

After returning to Sam's house after their meeting with Sonny at the park, Sam had attempted to make her and Jason some hot coffee. But it was just a useless thing to do...especially when the need to be close to someone was would provide way more heat.

Because while riding with Jason on the back of his motorbike, clinching to the waist of his leather jacket, coupled with the vibrations of the seat, Sam had found herself becoming aroused. In fact, being intimate with Jason had been the only thing on her mind since the first moment he had appeared at her door earlier in the evening.

So, there she was, in her kitchen making the coffee, with the need growing inside of her to be with him…sensually. And then came the breaking point; when he came into the kitchen, having just showered, with only a towel wrapped around his torso.

"The coffee smells great," Jason said looking at her, but she could see the lust in his eyes.

As she held the two coffee mugs, her hands began to quake as her eyes wandered down past his midriff, and saw the outline of his aroused physical state beneath the fabric of the towel.

She set the coffee cups down as fast as she could, and then came over to him and found ecstasy as he wrapped his strong arms around her. It was as if time stood still as she let his hands wander about her trembling body.

He reached down and lifted her up off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and removed his towel, and then went about removing her snug blue jeans, and the rest of her clothing.

As for Sam; she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of rapture that soon cascaded all over and inside her body.

* * *

 **Mexico City, Mexico**

 **7AM**

After arriving at the airport in Mexico City, Maxie had hired a cab driver. She really had no idea where her vision of the cave (*issue 90) was located but somehow, in her soul, she knew it was in the southern regions of Mexico. She asked the cabdriver, who spoke English, if there were people in Mexico who still believed in the old ways of the Aztecs.

The driver nodded his head.

"Oh yes, miss," he replied with a Spanish accent. "The Aztec traditions are still followed by many in my county. The village of Oaxaca…"

He was going to continue on, but Maxie cut him off.

"That's it," Maxie said, the moment she heard the name of the village. "Take me there," she added as the word Oaxaca agreed with her soul.

The cabdriver nodded his head, and drove the car towards the destination of Oaxaca Mexico; a seven hour trek through the back roads and dangers of Mexico.

Continued…


	97. Chapter 97

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #97**

10AM

Sonny Corinthos entered his office, which was located inside one of the many warehouses that lined the Port Charles harbor. Usually he didn't use the office, but when he wanted to have an off the record meeting, this is where he had them.

And as he entered the office, his guest, who had arrived moments ago and was cleared by Sonny's men, was already waiting for him.

Her name was Julia Barrett, and she was the older sister of Brenda Barrett. At one point, Julia was a fixture in the social and political dynamics of Port Charles.

"Hello Julia," Sonny said as he sat down at his desk. "I saw Brenda and," Sonny said after a moment, "I'm going to give her the 5 million this character Lance Garrison wants."

Julia shook her head.

"Sonny," Julia began to say, "I told you last time we spoke that Lance Garrison and his tramp step-daughter Mandy, are con artists. They are out to fleece money, not only from you, but the Quartermaines."

Sonny nodded his head.

"I heard what you said," Sonny came back with, "but he has threatened Brenda's life."

Julia smiled.

"And you believe her?" Julia came back with. "She's part of the plan."

Sonny nodded.

"I don't know," Sonny said, after he thought for a moment. "I think there's more to this than you know. So I want you," Sonny added, "to stay involved with this. Besides, after you sided with Jerry Jacks all those years ago," Sonny said with a devious smile, "I think you owe your sister, and I, chance on this one."

Julia was going to counter with her own words, but decided that, for now, Sonny was right. She would do as he asked and stay involved with the situation.

"Besides," Sonny came back with a moment later, "the company Lance Garrison owns, Syvergant, looks promising as an investment now that Michael and ELQ have bought controlling stock of it."

Julia laughed.

"You're not," Julia began to say, "the stock-market type," she finished with.

Sonny laughed back and then nodded his head.

"Well," he said to Julia, "today I am both."

And with that the meeting continued with Sonny telling Julia what he wanted her to do on the matter.

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

Dillion Quartermaine opened his eyes, and realized he was being kept captive inside of a dingy bricked over room. There was a toilet for him to use if he needed to, and a plate of bread and water on the ground next to him.

His hands were not tied, so he used his right hand and put it on the back of his head where he was not to find a large welt. Luckily, from what he could tell, he did not have a concussion. Realizing there was nothing to do, he took a bite from the bread and drank some water.

He could only wonder where he was and how it was connected to Maxie's ransacked home.

Continued…


	98. Chapter 98

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #98**

 **The Mayor's office in downtown Port Charles**

The door to The Mayor's office opened, and in walked Anna Devane and FBI Agent John McBain. Anna smiled at the new Mayor, Felicia Jones-Scorpio, who stood up from her desk; they both hugged.

"This should have happened a long time ago; Mayor Scorpio," Anna said with a wide smile.

Already in the office with Felicia was outgoing Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford.

"Hello Anna," Jordan said. "Of all the people I'd want to take over for me, you're the first on that list."

Though the two hadn't seen eye to eye at times, they were still friends.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anna asked.

Jordon looked over at FBI Agent John McBain.

"Yes, I do," Jordan said. "And thanks to our mutual friend here, John McBain, I have him to thank for my new posting with the FBI."

John nodded his head.

"It's my pleasure," John said with a smile. "And if you don't mind, Agent Ashford" John said, looking at his watch, "we have a flight to catch in half an hour."

"Good luck," Anna said to John, "on your investigation into that helicopter crash."

John nodded his head.

Jordan shook Felicia's and, and Anna's as well, and then she and John McBain left the office and shut the door.

"By the way," Anna said to Felicia, as she sat down, "I'm sure when Robert finds out that you're the mayor of Port Charles, his head will swell to gigantic proportions knowing that the Scorpio name will be on the official letterhead of the city."

Felicia giggled, knowing all too well the bragging that the Scorpio brothers loved to do now and then; she was married to one.

"Where is Robert these days? Mac and I haven't seen him since he last visited us at the hospital," Felicia said to Anna.

Mac had recently recovered from been stabbed at Maxie's home a few weeks back.

"Oh you know Robert," Anna said with humor in his voice, "he's off saving the world no doubt."

Felicia was about to say something, when her phone rang. She answered it and a look of worry came over her face as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Something has happened at Maxie's place," Felicia said with worry. "Mac was supposed to meet her there for breakfast, but found the house had been ransacked and…there's no sign of Maxie."

Anna stood up immediately. It hadn't been that long when two kooks had tried to kill Maxie with a dagger.

"Let's go," Anna said, as she and Felicia streamed out the door and headed for the elevator.

* * *

 **England…evening.**

A man scampered down a side street in Liverpool. It was evening, and it was quite foggy. In the distance he could hear the sounds of the local police cars with their unmistakable European sirens. But he was worried because the police were trying to find…him.

His name was Luke Spencer. And running out of breath, totally exhausted, Luke found a stairwell that led down to a locked door, where it was barely lit. He would take a break and gather his breath.

He looked at his right hand again, while resting, and saw again that it was covered in blood; but it wasn't his blood.

He wiped the blood, as best as he could, on a discarded newspaper on the ground next to him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Usually when shitty situations like this one arose, Luke would call Robert Scorpio to come get him out of the messes Luke found himself in from time to time over the years. But, after two attempts, Luke gave up because, for whatever reason, Robert wasn't answering.

Luke then dialed the next number on his list; his son-in-law Dante. But what Luke didn't know was that Dante wasn't in Port Charles, he was just ten miles away at a police convention not far from Liverpool. Help was closer than Luke thought, which was good, because the British police were closing in on Luke!

* * *

 **Somewhere…in a dark and dingy brick holding cell…**

As Dillon Quartermaine used the provided pillow, and rested while sitting against one of the four brick walls that surrounded him, he was unaware that he was being observed via a small video camera implanted on the ceiling. The man's name was Grant Andrews.

"How long do you want me to keep him here," Grant asked the person on the other end of the call on his cellphone. "Very well," Grant said as he closed his sleek flip phone.

*if you have TWITTER, I am posting this story there as well as "Cover pages" so you can see the cast members. Find me at...(at sign ) RobertCanary

Continued…


	99. Chapter 99

**General Hospital 2017 #99**

 **The home of Elizabeth Webber in Port Charles**

 **9am**

Inside the home of Elizabeth Webber, both she and Jeff, her father, were drinking coffee. Jake was watching over Aiden, his younger brother, as he played with two hot-wheels on the kitchen table.

Outside the home was a large Mayflower moving truck that was slowly filling up with Elizabeth's and her children's belongings, as four Mayflower workers came in and out of the house with furniture, boxes and other items that were being loaded into the truck.

"I hope leaving Port Charles," Elizabeth began to say, "will be a new start for Jake, Aiden…and for me as well."

Jeff nodded his head, sipping on his coffee.

"Honey," Jeff said to his daughter, "I don't hope it will be, I know it will be. I know you are leaving many memories behind, but trust me, sometimes it's best to let go of the past. I did, and you can too," Jeff told her.

Elizabeth hugged her dad.

"I'm so glad that Dr. Wilson was able to work with Jake," Elizabeth said, as a tear came down from her eyes, "this is the first time I've seen him happy like this in quite a while."

"Having the three of you living with me, away from Port Charles, is like winning the lottery, Elizabeth," Jeff said as Elizabeth went over and helped Jake gather his hot-wheels off the table as two moving men were ready to take the table; the last item in the house to be put in the truck.

Elizabeth knew she was taking a risk, leaving Port Charles. But so much had happen recently, that perhaps starting over somewhere else wasn't such a bad idea.

She had never really had a close relationship with her parents, Jeff and Carolyn, but she hoped that would change too.

With the truck all packed and ready, Jeff, Elizabeth, Jake and Aiden left the home and piled into Jeff's SUV. Soon the Mayflower started up, and as both it and the SUV both headed down the road, and away from the past; the future awaited with open arms.

Maxie's home…

Anna and Felicia arrived at Maxie's home. Mac Scorpio was there, and while earlier he seemed worried, there was a look of relief on his face as Anna and Felicia approached the door to Maxie's home.

"What's going on," Felicia said in a worried manner.

Mac reached out and pulled Felicia close to him, then he broke the embrace.

"Maxie's fine," Mac said, "I just talked with her on my phone. She decided to take a vacation to Hawaii (*readers; she's lying of course; she's in Mexico as we know)."

Two police officers were inside the house.

"It looks like a common break in," Mac said to Anna as she stepped through the doorway. "Maxie told me where she kept her valuables, jewelry and things like that, and sure enough they're all gone, as is her flat-screen TV and some other stuff that can all be replaced."

Anna looked in on the two uniformed officers, and accepted the situation as explained by Mac, but still, she had a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that casted doubt. But she didn't want to worry anyone, so she kept it to herself for now.

Continued…

Next time; Tracy Quartermaine becomes worried as Dillon seems to have gone missing…Petrev Fedorov meets Sonny Corinthos!


	100. Chapter 100

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #100**

What was that? Sam didn't know, but one thing she knew for sure; it smelt good.

She opened her eyes, and after realizing she was still in bed, she looked over to the door to her bedroom and suddenly Jason came into the room holding a tray of food with one hand, while cradling Danny in his other.

"Good morning," Jason said to Sam as he bent down to kiss her.

Sam was impressed with the spread; there were eggs, toast, sliced apples, a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee.

"Not bad," Sam said with approving eyes.

Jason placed the tray of food down on Sam's lap as she sat up in bed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sam asked with a smile.

Danny was looking up at the two of them, as Jason propped him up with blankets and pillow next to Sam.

Jason was topless, wearing a pair of sweats; Sam's favorite combo for him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I love you," Jason came back with as he set Danny down on the bed.

Seeing all this made Sam the happiest she had ever been; with Jason, and Danny, as a family…just your ordinary family, and she didn't want the moment to ever end.

* * *

 **Port Charles Police Department**

After leaving Maxie's home for the detectives on the scene to handle, Anna returned to her office. Now that she was the Police Commissioner, she wanted to get caught up on the recent cases. She also learned that Nathan and Dante were at a police convention in England, and that kind of bummed her out because she liked both of them and would miss them until they returned.

It took her about a half hour to arrange her desk, which culminated with putting the family photo of Robin, Patrick and Emma on her desk.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Anna looked up to see Jake Meyer.

"Jake," Anna said with a broad smile. "I just found out that you're the new D.A. of Port Charles."

Anna walked over to Jake and the hugged each other. They had become good friends during the Laurelton caper back in the late 80s (* _Murder mystery that involved Terry Brock, which featured Anna, Frisco, Sean Donely and introduced Lucy Coe to GH_ ).

"It's been a long time Anna," Jake said to her as they went and sat down at her desk. "And I have to admit," Jake added, "it is really good to know that we'll be working together. I mean, who would have thought all those years ago, we'd be doing this again. I just hope we don't have to solve another murder mystery as complicated as Laurelton."

Anna nodded her head.

"Well, for better or for worse," Anna added with a wry look on her face, "it brought Lucy Coe into our lives."

They both chuckled.

"Anyway, Anna," Jake said after a moment, "I'm actually here to see you on a very delicate matter. In fact, I would appreciate it if it were kept between the two of us; for now."

Anna nodded her head, and wondered what would make Jake act in such a covert manner.

"What does this have to do with," Anna asked in a serious tone.

"Not what," Jake said after a pause, "but who; Robert Scorpio."

Anna arched her eyebrow.

Continued…


	101. Chapter 101

**General Hospital 2017 #101**

 **Metro-Court Hotel…the room of Gaius Fedorov**

Having finished showering, Gaius Fedorov had gotten dressed. Roxanne Bambino had left earlier to get her hair done at a local salon, so Gaius prepared to watch European Football (soccer) until she returned.

But when Gaius entered the living room of his hotel suite, he was surprised to find his father, Petrev, already sitting on one of the couches watching a game on the TV.

"What are you doing here?" Gaius asked.

He and his father were now enemies in the Russian crime underworld. Gaius was never eager to wait in the wings for his father to grow old and die, so he could take over the family's crime interests, so he had gone out on his own.

"Well," Petrev said, never taking his eyes off the action on the screen, "for the meantime I am here watching the match between Germany and Italy."

Gaius walked over to the liquor bar and poured himself some vodka.

"I was thinking on a bigger scale," Gaius said as he poured his drink.

"I'm here in Port Charles for the same reason you are," Petrev said, "to pull the rug out from Sonny Corinthos and claim his holdings. And I know about your relationship with the Bambino girl," Petrev added, "so I think you are here for the same reason."

Gaius chuckled.

"Papa," Gaius said after a moment, "Roxanne Bambino loves me, and I love her. And when she is my wife, I will claim this territory as mine; her family stake is older than that of Corinthos."

Petrev nodded his head.

"That is true," Petrev said as he pressed a button on the remote and turned the TV off. He turned to face Gaius. "But I thought you said the same thing about that little sexpot Marian (*Inessa's alias while she had been with Gaius)."

A look of anger came over Gaius's face.

"She ended up being an agent of the WSB," Gaius said back to his father. "But she's dead now, killed by Roxanne I might add."

Petrev stood up from the couch.

"Son," Petrev said, "I want you to consider going in with me on this one. Although Roxanne's family has a stake, you don't have the proof in writing; soon I will, and that will usurp any claim Roxanne and you make for this territory. If you go in with me, I'll split it with you 65-35. Your 35 percent would be a nice cut, if you ask me."

Gaius laughed.

"You just tipped your hand pops," Gaius countered with. "By the way you just used your words, it means you don't have the proof yet. Once Roxanne and I get married, you will have 72 hours to produce any contracts that may still exist. After that, they will be voided by the families in Italy."

Petrev smiled at his son; he had taught him well. Petrev headed for the door to the suite and opened it to leave, but he had one final thing to say.

"Son," Petrev said to Gaius, "there is a saying that you should never put all your eggs in one basket. Because sometimes," Petrev reached out a hand and made it into a fist, "they can crack."

And with that, Petrev left and closed the door. Petrev then made his way to the elevator and got in. As he rode the elevator down, he took out a photograph he had recently been made aware of.

It was a recent photograph taken of a family of three vacationing in St. Petersburg Russia. The father in the picture was a man Petrev had known in the past; his name was Dimitri Marick. The woman next to Dimitri was his wife Alexandria (Anna Devane's twin sister).

But the more interesting person in the picture was a young lady who appeared to be their daughter, and her name, according to the writing on the photo, was Inessa. But if one didn't know any better, and Petrev did, she was an absolute twin of Gaius' "dead" ex-girlfriend Marian.

Continued…


	102. Chapter 102

**General Hospital 2017 #102**

 **Previously…**

 **England…evening.**

Luke Spencer scampered down a side street in Liverpool England and he was worried because the local police were trying to find…him. He found a hiding place down a short stairway that led to a locked door.

He looked at his right hand and wiped the blood, which wasn't his, off as best as he could, on a discarded newspaper. How he had gotten the blood on his hand, Luke did not know.

He pulled out his cellphone and made a call, to his son-in-law Dante.

But what Luke didn't know was that Dante wasn't in Port Charles; he was just ten miles away at a police convention with Nathen. Help was closer than Luke thought, which was good, because the British police were closing in!

 **Ten miles away from Luke** , inside a crowded convention hall at a luxurious hotel, Dante and Nathan were on a panel discussing tactics they used to ferret out illegal drugs being sold in Port Charles.

Five other detectives, three from America and two from Germany, as well as Dante and Nathan, sat up on the stage behind a long table, and answered questions from the gathered audience comprised of police officers from around the world.

Dante looked over and saw that Nathan's eyes were glazed over, and he couldn't blame him. The discussion panel had been quite boring. Dante reached over and patted his partner on the back.

"Hey," Dante said, as he saw the life come back into Nathan's eyes, "you look like zombie, Dante said. "Here," Dante said as he handed Nathan a mug of coffee, "drink some more of this; you could use the caffeine."

Nathan nodded his head. Even though the coffee was no longer hot, and barely warm, he still forced some down his throat.

"Can you blame me," Nathan replied with a whisper. "I hope we're not this dull when it's our turn."

Dante was about to respond, when the screen on his cellphone, which was set on silent, displayed a call coming in from, of all people, his father-in-law Luke Spencer.

Many months ago, after a tragic year of drama, Luke had decided to leave Port Charles to find himself. Dante, and for all he knew, even Lulu hadn't heard from him. The only message they had even gotten from Luke, via Robert Scorpio, was that he was fine after they thought they had found his corpse recently; luckily it had been a false alarm and the corpse was someone else.

But now Luke was calling; Dante reached for the phone, but it was too late, the call had timed out. Dante wanted to call back, but his and Nathan's time to speak to the convention goers was drawing near; Luke would have to wait until Dante was free to call back.

 **Meanwhile, ten miles the other way** , Luke had to leave his current position at the bottom of the darkened stairway. The sirens had faded, which meant Luke's luck had changed. He could leave his current hiding place, and find a better one until he could try to call Dante, or maybe even Robert Scorpio, again.

At that moment, Luke made his way up the stairway and down the darkened back street, hoping he could find a more secure place to hide.

But what Luke didn't know was that his position was not so secret after all. One hundred feet above him, a silent drone was keeping track of his progress.

Continued…


	103. Chapter 103

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #103**

 ** _Previously…_**

 **Mexico City, Mexico**

 **7AM**

After arriving at the airport in Mexico City, Maxie had hired a cab driver and asked him if there were people in Mexico who still believed in the old ways of the Aztecs.

"Oh yes, miss," he replied with a Spanish accent. "The Aztec traditions are still followed by a select few in my country. The village of Oaxaca…"

"That's it," Maxie said, the moment she heard the name of the village. "Take me there," she added as the word Oaxaca agreed with her soul.

 _our story continues_ …

Seven hours later, after a trek through a mountainous area, and a few stops for gas and drinks along the way, the cab finally arrived at the village of Oaxaca. Along the way, Maxie had become friends with the driver; his name was Salazar. He had told her about his family, including his wife and three children.

The oldest child was a 12 year old boy who was always in trouble, but still a great kid who loved his parents. Maxie found Salazar to be a nice man, who wanted the best for his children; the goal of all parents.

As the cab came to a stop outside the village, and dusk was in the sky, Maxie thanked the driver, paid the fair, and gave him a couple kisses on the cheeks.

"La'mujer," Salazar told her, "you take care of yourself." He said with a smile.

She nodded her head, and then stood back and watched the cab drive away. She then turned and faced the village, and entered the welcoming smiles of the people who had seen her arrive.

Maxie walked into the village which includes a couple stores and a restaurant or two. There was even a motel near one of the restaurant, which she walked toward along the rock-weaved sidewalk.

She had come to this place based upon the strange vision she had days earlier. In the vision, she was floating above a man who was stretched out on a slab of stone, in some dark cave. At first his eyes were closed, but when opened them, and saw her spirit, Maxie knew she had to find this man; whom she knew was her soul mate.

Maxie entered the small motel's lobby and was greeted by an older Mexican lady who could barely speak English. As Maxie spoke with the older woman, her daughter, who was quite pretty, smiled at Maxie and then exited the back entrance.

This younger woman, her name was Elensa, hurried down the path from the motel that led, a half mile later, to the caves. For as it turned out, she was a follower of the ancient Aztec ways, as were most of the citizens of Oaxaca.

Upon entering the caves she made her way to the center where three men were conversing; and one of them was him; the _chosen one_ …the Prince.

His name was Ehecatl. And it was believed that he was incarnate of an ancient Aztec Warrior who would bring prosperity to his followers. But more importantly, it was also prophesized that his Princes, Erindira, would also be born again.

"What is it," Ehecatl asked of Elensa.

Elensa bent down and got on her knees and then looked up at Ehecatl as he walked over to her.

"She is here," Elensa said with a broad smile, "I have seen her," Elensa added as she looked past Ehecatl and at the ancient painting on the wall.

Ehecatl turned to look at the ancient painting that showed one of his Aztec ancestors marrying a woman with flowing blond hair; Erindira.

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **The office of Police Commissioner Anna Devane.**

Anna had listened patiently as Jake Meyer had told her the same story that Mavis had told her. After hearing the tale, Anna recapped it, just to make sense.

"So let me get this straight," Anna said to old friend Jake Meyer. "After Faison's boat exploded, Robert's body was fished out of the water by a secret agency. Mavis was assigned to his care, and eventually when Robert came out of his coma, he had no memories."

Jake nodded his head.

"Exactly," Jake said.

Anna nodded her head. She had the fortune of being rescued by the coast guard from the same explosion, and with no memory as well, and then her life went on in Pine Valley (*All My Children).

Anna continued.

"Then," Anna went on with, "they fell in love as the months passed, so much so, that they eventually married a year later. Not long after they were married, Robert began to get his memories back, and then decided to return to his life before her. The secret agency did things to his mind to make him forget that lost year of his life, and now, all these years later, she has revealed herself to you," Anna concluded, as she looked over at Jake. "Why now?"

"I agree," Jake replied to Anna, "with your doubt. But she has photo albums of her life with Robert, and there is no way they are fakes Anna. Now," Jake added, "why is she coming forth now? I don't know. But she wanted me to tell you, and then if you wanted, you could find her and she would tell you the rest of the story. Apparently Robert, before his mind was wiped of her memory, told her to come forth at a certain time; and apparently, that time is now."

And with that, Jake shook Anna's hand and left her office. What would happen next, if anything? It was all up to Anna Devane.

Would she help Robert Scorpio open a book into his unknown past; or would she make sure that book remained closed…

Continued…


	104. Chapter 104

General Hospital 2017

Off the record….

This is the author, Robert Benson, wanting to make some quick points about this story…

Guest reader Leasmom pointed out my mixing up of Felicia and Maxie. She was right! It happened because I've always had a crush on Felicia, and she is Maxie's mom (unless Valentin is Frisco with a plastic surgery face). By the way, if the real GH says that Robin is not really Robert's daughter; that will be awful!

Anyway, this Aztec Princess plot is about Maxie's connection to her Aztec heritage. But, of course, there is more happening than we have seen, but will learn of soon.

The Robert/Mavis Scorpio plot is one I wanted to do because I think Robert's history on the real GH could be undermined by the rumors about Robin NOT being his daughter. So, I am going to give Robert a son; and I like the fact he will be half African-American because I am so into diverse casting of characters, which I wish GH would practice more than preach.

Thank you to Leasmom for pointing out my goof, and I welcome all mistakes being pointed out.

Don't miss my new story, PRODIGAL SON, which is about SHEP CASEY'S son coming to Earth to find his mother, Anna. Yes, that whole plot was a bit out there, but I liked it. This story IS NOT part of the General Hospital 2017 universe…


	105. Chapter 105

**(* reviewer Jean…thanks for the kind words. No, Jason does not know that Garret (Billy Miller) Lane was abducted. In fact, although the WSB investigated the helicopter crash, even they don't even know the full details of what happened because they don't even know the full story. Robert might, but he is deep undercover for now. Issue #88 is where the full event can be read in case there are readers who missed it. )**

 **General Hospital 2017 #105**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny sat at the table in his dining room awaiting the arrival of Petrev Fedorov. The Russian mob-lord had asked for a meeting with Sonny to discuss all issues, and to hopefully avoid a mob war.

At that moment, Jason Morgan walked into the room, having just arrived. Sonny smiled at the return of his trusted friend.

"Wow," Sonny said with appreciation, "I can't believe you're really here. What is that saying; it seems like old times?"

Jason nodded his head and then came over and sat next to Sonny. If Petrev did anything at all aggressive, Jason would prepared to kill him if need be.

"Does Scorpio know about this meeting with Petrev?" Sonny asked Jason, knowing that Jason had recently been working with the WSB agent.

Jason shook his head.

"I'm not sure," Jason answered. "I think he's out of the country. But when I last spoke Robert he cautioned me to be wary of Petrev."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Oh believe me," Sonny said with a look of absolution on his face, "I am not here to make friends with Petrev."

"Then why did you agree to the meeting?" Jason asked.

At that moment, two of Sonny's hired men ushered Petrev Fedorov into the room. Jason stood up, but Sonny didn't.

"Sonny Corinthos, thank you for agreeing to see me," Petrev said, with cold eyes aimed directly at Sonny, as he totally ignored Jason's stare down.

* * *

 **Across town at the Quartermaine Mansion.**

Tracy Quartermaine was wearing a flattering dress as she came down the stairs, and was followed by Monica, who too was in a flattering dress.

At the bottom of the stairway stood Michael, in a nice suit, and the always beautiful Sabrina, who wore a form fitting black dress that oozed beauty and charm.

"Where's Dillon?" Sabrina asked Tracy.

"According to a text I got from him earlier, he is having to finish this month's issue of the magazine because Maxie is out of town. He had better get a raise for this," Tracy added.

(* _Dillon is actually being held captive, as savvy readers will recall_ )

"Umm," Monica said as she stood next to Tracy, "I thought you owned Crimson. Why don't you just give him a raise then?"

Tracy smiled at Monica.

"Employee reviews are next month," Tracy replied to her sister-in-law, "and I haven't yet decided. So," Tracy said, as she looked back to Michael, "when is Mr. Garrison and his step-daughter due to arrive? I'm not sure how long they will save our reservations at The Tapia."

Sabrina looked at the clock on the wall.

"I think they should be here at any moment," Sabrina came back with.

And then, almost as if on cue, the doorbell chimes rang.

"What is this Lance (William Shatner) Garrison like?" Tracy asked as they went toward the door.

Before Michael could answer, Sabrina opened the door to reveal Lance Garrison standing next to his stunning step-daughter; Mandy. At that moment, Ned came down the stairs and joined his family in greeting the visitors.

Tracy caught the glances that Mandy and Ned were sharing, and knew instantly the two had slept together. She wasn't surprised.

"You must be," Lance said, as he reached out his hand, and took Tracy's hand into his, "Tracy Quartermaine,"

Lance kissed a blushing Tracy's hand, as well as Sabrina's and Monica's as well. But it was Tracy who Lance had shown interesting; and it was clear that Tracy had taken the bait.

"Well," Ned said to all the others, "now that we're all here, shall we head to the Tapia for some fine dining?"

"As long as I," Lance said, as he moved in between Monica and Tracy, "can escort these two exceptional women," Lance said with charm in his voice.

Michael rolled his eyes as they all filed out of the home. Lance and Mandy were actually on their way back to California, but had stopped over in Port Charles with the expressed intention of meeting the Quartermaine family.

But he other plans as well, and couldn't wait to see how they panned out at the high-end restaurant they were all heading to. Because Lance arranged for someone else to be there as well; Brenda Barrett.

Continued…


	106. Chapter 106

**(* _Robert here…a few of you have asked about the GH-2017 FACEBOOK page. I am restructuring it and will post a link soon. It will have a "cast" call picture so you can see the "actors" and "actresses" playing the parts in the story. It will also have cool pictures of things like Robert's Tesla, Petrev's yacht and things like that…so stay tuned for more details_ )**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL #106**

 **WSB Headquarters; located beneath an abandoned industrial factory in New Jersey**

The director of the WSB, Frisco Jones, sat behind his desk while sitting across from Frisco were Sean Donely, Agent Colton Shore, Agent Anna (Sean's daughter) Donely, and FBI Agent John McBain.

"Alright," Sean said to Frisco, "we're all here Frisco. What's going on?"

Frisco looked at the four of them, and then he pressed a button on his desk which activated a screen on his wall, and then turned around to view it as the others viewed it from behind him.

"This footage you are about to see," Frisco began, "was inadvertently recorded by a CIA drone that was providing surveillance on a meth lab. It was located in a trailer park about five miles from that helicopter crash you three visited," he looked back and pointed at John, Anna and Colton, "it is quite interesting."

The footage showed the helicopter flying high above a common brown delivery truck, and then the helicopter being fired upon by a surface to air missile that streaked out of the woods further down the road. The helicopter (*events covered in issue #88) exploded, violently.

"Holy shit!" John McBain said. "Who the hell is firing surface to air missiles in our country?"

A worried Sean Donely spoke next.

"That could have easily been an airliner," Sean added with a worried tone in his voice.

Frisco nodded his head.

"It gets even stranger," Frisco added, as he turned to face the screen again.

The footage continued, and showed the helicopter crash down to an empty field.

But then it showed a group of motorcycles attacking the brown delivery truck as it was traveling down a nearby road, eventually ending with the truck being driven inside of a much larger 16wheeler's trailer, and then calm returning as the 16wheeler and cycles vanished down the road and into the cover of the forest, with the fire of the burning helicopter in the background.

Frisco then motioned to the bullet that had been found by John McBain when he, Colton and Anna Donely had posed as a TV news team covering the crash. It was sitting inside of a glass case.

"So," Anna Donely said to Frisco, "you think this bullet came from that attack on the delivery truck."

"I do," Frisco said after a moment.

"Wait a moment," John said, "that was no small time operation; that took some heavy hitting to pull off a stunt like that."

Colton nodded his head and spoke next.

"Someone," Colton began to say, "went out of their way to capture that van and …"

"Where's the body?" Sean cut in with.

Frisco looked to Sean.

"Yes," Frisco said with a soft voice, "where is the body of the driver thrown out of the door? And," Frisco said with a weary tone in his voice, "what was in the van that was so important?"

"Or who?" John McBain added with a weary tone of this own.

"Both good questions," Sean said, as he picked up the glass case and examined the bullet, "but what I want to know is this; who was attacked, and who attacked them? We're talking about two different sides in that attack."

Frisco took a deep breath and sighed.

"Wait a minute," John McBain said to Frisco, "do you know the answer?"

He chose his words carefully, due to the top secret nature of the topic.

"Back when Mac (Scorpio) was in the hospital, after being stabbed (*issue #56)," Frisco explained to them, "I had a private conversation with Robert. He told me that he was working for a covert agency that was," Frisco searched for the right word, "a spinoff of the WSB."

Sean cut Frisco off.

"I think you better stop there, Frisco," Sean warned Frisco. "I think the rest of this conversation is above their," he pointed at his daughter Anna, as well as Colton Shore and John McBain, "pay grade."

Sean, of course, had once been the director of the WSB, and knew things that only a director would know.

"What is he talking about?" John McBain asked Frisco.

Before Frisco could answer, there was a knock at the door. Frisco pressed a button on his desk and the door opened. A man walked in and closed the door; a young man who looked very nervous.

The young man spoke.

"Agent Damien Spinelli; reporting for duty," Damien said with a broad and giddy smile.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

He opened his eyes...but it was dark. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea what day it was, in fact; he had no idea who he was. But for just a brief instant of time he saw a face...a face of a beautiful woman. And then the face was gone, and the darkness returned. He may not have known who the woman was, but _you_ do dear reader...you do. Her name was Sam Morgan.

continued...


	107. Chapter 107

**General Hospital 2017 #107**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Petrev Fedorov sat down at the other end of the dining room table from where Sonny was sitting. Jason Morgan was standing up next to where Sonny sat.

"So," Sonny said to Petrev after they sized each other up, "what do you want?" Sonny asked with a knowing glance.

Petrev looked up at Jason, and then back at Sonny.

"What I want," Petrev began to say, "is to avoid a turbulent future. I implore you to accept my more than generous offer for your territory here in Port Charles, and, the harbor as well."

Sonny shook his head.

"Not going to happen," Sonny replied sharply. "It won't happen for many reasons, but mainly because I don't take kindly to people who abduct women (Laura), children (Spencer) and blow up hospitals, (Nicholas' death)."

Petrev's cold stare was unaffected by Sonny's words.

"You are confused," Petrev said back to Sonny. "Nicholas Cassadine was the victim of a terrorist attack at that hospital. And as for Laura Spencer and her grandson," Petrev altered his glance toward Jason's eyes, "I merely brought them to my yacht for safe keeping until things calmed down."

(* _readers will recall that Jason helped rescue Laura and Spencer from Petrev's yacht_ )

Sonny laughed, though the tone was sarcastic.

"You should take your act on the road at comedy clubs," Sonny said with forced humor. "But as for any business between me, or between me and your son Gaius; never."

Petrev stared silently at Sonny.

"The future could be turbulent," Jason said from where he stood, "for you." He added.

Petrev stood up from his chair.

"Actually," Petrev said to Jason as he prepared to leave, "I will soon take your employer's territory, and," Petrev said with a smile, "it won't require a single bullet."

Petrev made a mocking move by using his fingers to fire a fake gun at Jason.

It was clear that Petrev somehow knew that Jason was part of the rescue of Laura and Spencer; and that worried him.

And with that, Petrev turned and left the room.

"What do you think he meant by not needing a single bullet?" Jason asked Sonny.

Sonny didn't know, but Petrev's demeanor was one of confidence, and that made Sonny a little weary.

On the table in front of Sonny was the morning paper. He had looked at it earlier, and came across an interesting picture in the gossip column. It was a picture of Petrev's son, Gaius Fedorov, exiting the Tapia with a beautiful woman.

Though her name was printed below the picture, Sonny already recognized her as being Roxanne Bambino; granddaughter of the legendary Carlo Bambino.

Sonny found that coupling quite interesting, and with the visit from Petrev over, Sonny decided to take the situation a bit more seriously.

Continued…


	108. Chapter 108

**General Hospital 2017 #108**

Okay…the FACEBOOK page is up and running. I will be posting a "Cast sheet" as well as the most recent issue, as well as pictures of some of the "settings".

To find it, search for General Hospital 2017. I think you might find two of them. My name is aka Robert Benson.

I have the page on private so as to keep out any creeps. Just ask to join and I'll get you in.

Rob…


	109. Chapter 109

**General Hospital 2017**

 **#109**

 **Perth Australia**

It was a warm sunny day as Jasper Jacks looked out the window of his company's new headquarters; a 52 story skyscraper located in the heart of Perth. The view from his office, from which he could see the ocean, was indeed breath taking.

He awaited a visitor to bring him news on an endeavor that he, Jasper, was bankrolling. It was then that the door to his office opened, and his stunningly beautiful ebony skinned secretary, Porsha Givens, entered.

"You're appointment is here," Porsha said with a slight accent.

Jasper smiled at her, and then looked over to the door as the visitor arrived.

"Grant Andrews, I presume?" Jasper asked the bearded visitor.

Grant Andrews nodded his head as Porsha left the office and shut the door.

The two men shook hands and then took seats at Jasper's large desk.

"It is great to finally meet you," Grant said to Jasper. "Without your investment, I don't think I would have gotten this far. Not too many people want to do business with a former agent of the DVX."

Jasper nodded his head.

"Well," Jasper said with his usual charming Australian accent, "I've always been a sucker for hard luck cases."

Grant nodded his head, and then put his brief case on the desk.

"I've come to Perth," Grant began to explain, "To recap what your investment is going to reap us."

And with that, Grant opened his briefcase and took out a package of documents. But along with the documents were maps, to be more specific; ancient maps, as well as two prominent sketches.

One sketch was of a necklace with a most incredible chain which seemed to be adorned with rubies.

The center piece of the necklace was the depiction of an incredible crucifix that was studded with diamonds.

The other sketch showed another incredible piece; a golden shield with a six-sided star in the center of it; a Star of David to be more exact.

Jasper whistled at the fantastic artwork. But more importantly, his mind could only wrap the potential worth of the two pieces of jewelry depicted in the sketches.

"Both these pieces," Grant said to Jasper, "disappeared off the face of the Earth in the year 1523. The Pope of that time, and the leading Jewish rabbi, had both pieces made in honor of each other's beliefs; a peace gesture if you will."

Jasper nodded his head. Although we wasn't a treasure hunter, he did like to read about them. And now, he was bankrolling the search for one of the most famous loss treasures of all.

"If we can find the treasure," Grant continued, "I think it would easily fetch between four to five billion dollars. That is how sought after this treasure, The Treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta, is."

Jasper shook his head, and smiled at Grant.

"But it is lost," Jasper said to Grant Andrews. "How are we going to find it?"

It was then that Grant reached into his briefcase and pulled out a dagger (the very same dagger that the lunatic had stabbed Mac Scorpio with in an earlier issue).

"This dagger," Grant explained to Jasper, "has a special connection with a young lady. The WSB believes they have it in their possession, but they don't, this is it."

Jasper was perplexed by Grant's story.

"Go on," Jasper said.

Grant began to pack the items up, leaving only the dagger on the desk.

"I know you've spent some time in Port Charles," Grant said, "and I'm sure you've heard of the Aztec Treasure."

Jasper nodded his head.

"Yes," Jasper said, "Robin Scorpio and I discussed it a couple times. Her father and Luke Spencer were part of some treasure hunt years ago looking for it."

Grant nodded his head.

"Yes," Grant said with a soft tone in his voice. "I was involved too. In the end, the treasure ended up with the Mexican government, all except this piece," Grant said as he picked the dagger up. "To you and it is just an ancient dagger, but to someone else," Grant said with a pause, "it is quite important. None the less, this piece, as well as that young lady, will lead us to the treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta."

Grant handed Jasper the dagger. Jasper looked at it, and admired the fine workmanship of the blade and handles.

"Who is this young lady?" Jasper asked.

"I think you might know her," Grant replied. "Her name is Maxie Jones. But she has another name as well," Grant said with a pause, "Erindira."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. He knew, of course, who Maxie was…but her other name, Erindira, Jasper could only wonder what that was all about.

"I am worried," Jasper said, after he handed the dagger back to Grant. "Maxie's father; Frisco Jones. I'm not sure I want to tangle with the WSB."

Grant smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about Frisco," Grant said as he packed the dagger into the briefcase. "He poses no threat. Trust me; we will find the treasure, and Maxie will help us."

Continued…


	110. Chapter 110

**General Hospital 2017**

 **#110**

 **Port Charles**

Anna Devane drove her black SUV, her destination being the home of Maxie Jones. Sitting next to Anna was the Director of the WSB, and good friend, Frisco Jones.

Frisco wore a black patch over his left eye, the remnants of a wound from a few years back. The embroidery around the edge of the patch was gold laced.

Frisco had suddenly arrived in Port Charles moments ago via a WSB helicopter, which had landed on the roof of the Port Charles police department, and it was clear he was tense as Anna Devane picked him up in her official SUV.

"Why didn't Mac or Felicia contact me?" Frisco asked.

Very recently, Maxie's home had been ransacked. Luckily Maxie wasn't there when it happened, being that she was currently on vacation in Mexico.

(* _savvy readers know that_ _she's in Mexico researching her connection to her Aztec heritage_ )

"Like I told you, Frisco," Anna said with a reassuring tone in her voice, "Mac was able to get in touch with Maxie. She's vacationing in Mexico."

Frisco nodded his head. He was also holding a rectangular case in his hands.

"So that's it," Anna said, pointing at the wooden case, "the dagger that those men tried to kill Maxie with, but ended up stabbing and nearly killing Mac with."

Frisco nodded his head.

"I actually brought it," Frisco said, "to you. When I got it back from Grant Andrews, the WSB reported it to the Mexican government, and they are petitioning to get it back. But we still don't know who sent it to Maxie in the first place. Now, as I recall, Anna," Frisco said to Anna with a smile, "you were a pretty good fence back in the day. I'd like you to take a look at it and tell me how much you think its worth in simple dollars."

Anna nodded her head, as she parked the SUV in the driveway of Maxie's home. Mac and Felicia stood outside the entrance of the house, having been informed that Frisco was coming to see for himself.

Frisco got out of the SUV and hugged his former wife, and shook Mac's hand.

"Congratulations," Frisco said to Felicia, "Mayor." Frisco added with a broad smile.

Felicia smiled and nodded her head.

"I wouldn't be mayor unless Mac and Maxie had supported me," Felicia said back to him.

Frisco followed them into Maxie's home. Felicia had a key, given to her by Maxie sometime back.

Felicia and Mac had done their best to clean the mess up in the past day or so.

"Does she know what happened?" Frisco asked them as he looked about the living room.

As Frisco spoke with Felicia and Mac, Anna had taken the wooden case and opened it up to examine the dagger. She had a handy magnifying glass inside of her purse in case she ever needed to use one.

"No," Felicia said to Mac. "And neither does Nathan. She's had a lot of stress in her life, so we," she motioned to Mac, "decided not to tell her or Nathan because she needed a vacation badly and they would have come back and…"

At that moment, Mac's cellphone buzzed and he took the call.

"Frisco," Anna said, calling to him from the kitchen counter she was examining the dagger on. "I think you better come over here."

Frisco, who was looked at the smashed coffee table, came over to the kitchen.

"What did you find?" Frisco asked.

Anna held the dagger as she spoke.

"This is an incredible work of art," Anna said with conviction.

Frisco nodded his head.

"Yes. In fact, Grant said the same thing before he gave it back to me," Frisco acknowledged.

Anna arched an eyebrow.

"He said that? Huh," Anna said as she looked at it again. "Because what I meant to say is that it is indeed a work of art," she paused for effect, "for a fake."

Before Frisco could respond, Mac came over to the kitchen with Felicia. He had a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked Mac.

Mac put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"That was Tracy Quartermaine," Mac explained. "She's having dinner at that new restaurant, but somehow she knew you were here," Mac said to Frisco. "Apparently her son Dillon is missing."

"The son of Paul Hornsby," Frisco said in a matter of fact tone.

Mac nodded his head.

"Well," Mac added, "he left a message with the Quartermaine butler two days ago that he was coming here, to Maxie's house, to discuss the next cover of that magazine they both are working at. And…he hasn't been seen since."

Frisco didn't like the sound of that at all. Add to that what Anna said about the dagger, that it being a fake, piqued Frisco's interest.

"All right," Frisco said, "now I'm concerned."

Felicia nodded her head.

"I am too," Felicia said.

"All we know," Mac said, "is that she is somewhere in Mexico."

Frisco nodded his head. He knew that his daughter was a very curious woman, and like her mother, was a magnet for danger.

"I think," Frisco said, as he looked at the fake dagger, "she's doing more than vacationing."

Anna knew what Frisco was alluding too.

"You think she's in Mexico," Anna said with trepidation, "looking into her past; her connection to the Aztec Treasure."

Felicia shook her head.

"I have told Maxie, many times," Felicia told the others, "there was nothing to look into, and to let it go."

"I have too," Frisco added.

"But we all know," Mac said after a moment, "she has a mind of her own."

Anna shook her head with doubt.

"Mexico is a large country," Anna told them, "some of it unsafe. Finding her would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Worry came over Mac's and Felicia's faces. But Frisco's turned stone cold.

"I will know exactly where she is," Frisco suddenly said, "in about ten minutes."

And then he whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Sean, it's Frisco," Frisco said into the phone's transmitter, "I want you to get me Maxie's exact location, and," Frisco added, "I want to know where Grant Andrews is as well."

Continued…


	111. Chapter 111

**General Hospital 2017**

 **#111**

 **Port Charles…**

It was early evening as a motorbike made its way down the streets of Port Charles. Jason throttled up the engine of his bike, and increased the speed, and then made a left turn down a side street that cut beneath several bars in the seedy part of the city.

He had left Sonny's not long after the meeting between Sonny and Petrev had ended, and all Jason wanted to do was get back home to Sam and their son Danny.

But that plan had been delayed, because while heading home, Jason came to realize that he was being followed by someone else on a motorbike as well.

Jason had made some general moves, like passing between cars and things like that, but the other biker had matched Jason's maneuvers with his own.

Now, as Jason made his way down the side street, he decided to confront his pursuer. For all Jason knew, the other biker was one of Petrev's men trying to make a point, or worse.

Jason rapidly turned his motorbike around and waited. Sure enough, the other biker followed and came to a stop about a hundred feet from Jason.

Jason powered down his motorcycle and then removed his helmet, and left it on the seat of his bike, and then took a few steps toward his unknown follower.

"Why don't get off your bike," Jason said.

The other biker powered down his motorcycle and dismounted it as well. He did as Jason had done, and removed his helmet.

The distant sounds of the city could be heard; sirens…horns honking…loud music from apartment buildings.

Jason looked at the stranger, he was African-American and sported a tight goatee.

"I don't appreciate being followed," Jason said to stranger. "In my line of work, it could be taken as a direct threat."

The stranger nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes," he said to Jason, "working for an organized crime figure would cause someone to look over the shoulders on a routine bases. But Mr. Morgan," the stranger continued, "you brought this warning upon yourself."

"How do you know my name?" Jason demanded, not liking the situation every additional second it lasted.

The black man smiled back at Jason.

"I know everything about you; Jason Quartermaine."

Jason nodded his head.

"Alright," Jason said after a moment, "you know who I am, bravo. Now, how about telling me who you are."

Jason became apprehensive as his pursuer pulled out a gun of some kind and fired it at him.

The projective was slow enough for Jason to dodge; not taking his eyes off the shooter for an instant as it streaked by.

"You missed," Jason said with a cold tone to his voice.

"Did I?" the black man asked.

Jason looked back and saw that his bike was sparking; the projectile had struck it, causing some sort of power surge inside the bike's battery. Jason looked back at the black man, and saw that he had gotten back on his own bike.

"What is this all about?" Jason demanded. "Why don't you put down that gun of yours and try doing that again?"

The black man powered up his own bike, and nodded his head.

"Maybe some other time," he said to Jason. "But hear this Jason Morgan; maybe Robert Scorpio didn't make it clear to you; but no one leaves Section-7...no one. And now, by doing so, you have endangered your life and the life of Scorpio as well."

Jason shook his head and smiled back at the unknown man.

"Come after me again like that," Jason warned, "and I will kill you. But don't worry," Jason added, "When I see Robert I'll pass your message on to him as well. How about putting a name on the person issuing the threat? Or are you a coward?"

The black man prepared to put his helmet back on, and then gave Jason the answer he was fishing for.

"My name," the black man said, "is Gunther," he paused for effect. "Gunther Tiberius Scorpio."

And then Gunther sped away on his motorbike, leaving a very confused Jason Morgan behind.


	112. Chapter 112

**General Hospital 2017**

 **#112**

 **Port Charles…The Tapia**

The Tapia restaurant was again packed with patrons, who were enjoying the upscale menu items.

There were two owners of The Tapia, partners no-less, and they were taking in the sights of the crowded restaurant as well. One of them was there this evening, and her name was Lucy Coe. The other partner was not there, and his name was Scott Baldwin.

Deciding to go into business with each other, they had each scraped enough money to bankroll the endeavor. If it were to fail, they would each be bankrupt.

Lucy was making the rounds, from table to table, welcoming each party and thanking them for their patronage.

One table had a few guests Lucy knew quite well; Monica Quartermaine, Ned Ashton, Michael Corinthos and his lovely wife Sabrina, as well as two new-comers, Lance Garrison and his daughter Mandy. Tracy Quartermaine was in attendance, but had left the table for a moment.

Lucy could tell straight off that Lance Garrison had a wandering eye, and he seemed to like her very revealing gown.

Everyone at the table was immersed in conversations.

"If you stare any harder at her," Monica said to Lance, seeing him eye Lucy, "she might explode."

Lance nodded his head and laughed, and then went back to regaling Monica who was wearing a flattering gown as well.

"Don't blame my father," Mandy said to Monica, "even at his advanced age, he shows no signs of slowing down."

"I hope I'm the same way when I'm his age," Ned added with humor in his voice.

They all laughed.

"Guilty as charged," Lance added in his own defense. "Women have always inspired my life, and aspirations." He spoke as an over-acting actor would speak.

The others giggled at the dramatic flair in Lance's words.

"So," Michael said to Lance, "I was looking at Syvergant's website, and read about the experimental solar platform being developed. Quite impressive."

Lance was about to respond when Mandy did instead.

"It is indeed a very impressive fete that our engineers have accomplished," Mandy told the others. "In fact, it could bring the down the cost worldwide energy so that the less fortunate might not have ever have to pay for heating in the winter, and cooling in the desert summers."

Michael smiled at her.

"Amazing," Michael replied. "If I read it correctly, Syvergant would be a pioneer in the field of orbiting solar powered satellites that would, one day, be able to provide 25% of the world's energy. So your hopes are not without merit."

Monica nodded her head in approval.

"That would be incredible," Monica said from where she sat at the table.

At that moment, Tracy Quartermaine rejoined the party.

"Tracy," Sabrina said, "were you able to find out more about where Dillon might be?"

The look on Tracy's face was one of not being impressed by the call she had just made to Mac Scorpio (* _issue #110_ ).

"Unfortunately," Tracy said to Sabrina, "getting answers out of Mac Scorpio is about as likely as it was getting them out of his brother. At least Frisco is in town, and I have to admit, I've always found him to be a bit easier to deal with. We'll see…"

The waiter came to the table with the first round of dishes. But as he began to place them on the table, Lance began to gasp for air, and it was clear he was not well.

The others at the table, especially Mandy, quickly left the table and gathered around Monica as she tried to do her best and tend to Lance, who was now stretched out on the ground.

"Oh my God," Mandy cried, as Ned comforted her as they both watched Monica try to save Lance.

Monica did everything she could, including mouth the mouth. Lucy rushed over with a portable Defibrillator, which all restaurants were required to have.

Sabrina was also helping, calling upon her nursing skills to assist Monica as best as she could. But it was of no avail. Five minutes later, Monica had ceased trying to save Lance Garrison; he was dead.

Watching the whole ordeal transpire, among the crowd of on lookers, was Brenda Barrett. And what Brenda didn't notice was that someone else was among the crowd as well; her sister Julia.

And what Julia saw on her sister's face was the unmistakable look of relief.

Continued…


	113. Chapter 113

**(if you would like a link to the "CAST OF GENERAL HOSPITAL", send me an email to _scorpianram at american online dot com ._ It's just simple face shots of the cast of the story, in case you want to see them, and the new character as well.**

 **General Hospital 2017**

 **#113**

 **Liverpool England…230AM**

A Ford Focus rental car made its way down Waterloo Road, and the driver, Nathan West, tried his best not to crash the car, because, it was the first time he had ever driven a car on the left side of the road (which is what they do in England).

"Watch out," Dante said excitedly from the passenger's seat to the left of Nathan, "You almost hit that woman with the baby carriage!"

Nathan shook his head.

"Don't worry," Nathan said back to Dante, "I saw her. Just keep an eye on your cellphone and tell me when to turn."

Whereas Dante was a nervous wreck, Nathan was calm and cool.

Dante looked down at his cellphone, looking for the next turn. But his heart was racing due to Nathan's driving skills.

"In two miles," Dante explained, "make a left at Cotton Street." He calmed down a bit as the heavy traffic began to lighten up. "I just hope Luke is still there. He seemed a bit frazzled."

Nathan made a lane change.

"Maxie told me," Nathan said, as he drove the car, "that Luke was on some sort of walk about, trying to find himself."

Dante nodded his head.

"Well apparently," Dante replied, "his walkabout has brought him here to England. The message he left on my phone an hour ago didn't give any details and," Dante changed the subject, "this is the turn coming up."

Nathan turned left on the road.

"The park on the right," Dante continued, "he said he would…"

Suddenly a man ran out in front of the car; it was a bearded Luke Spencer, and he was wearing a beige fedora. He scampered around the side of the car and got into the back seat of the Ford Focus.

All though Luke had tried his best to clean the blood of his hands earlier, there were still remnants on his shirt.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Dante asked Luke, as he looked at his father-in-law in the back seat.

Luke shook his head, looking down at his blood stained shirt. He looked up at Dante.

"I didn't kill them," Luke replied nervously.

Dante became even more agitated.

"Them?" Dante came back with. "How many of them are we talking about?"

Luke thought for a moment.

"Ten," Luke said, then he corrected himself, "fifteen!"

"Fifteen!" Dante repeated, with near panic in his voice. "Holy shit!"

Nathan had remained calm the whole time as he drove the car.

"Luke," Nathan said after a moment, as he looked at Luke in the rear view mirror, "maybe you should just tell us what happened."

Luke was clearly in shock, and shook his head, with a panicked look in his eyes. He buried his face in his hands, and curled up in a fetal position on the backseat of the car; he was out of it.

"Let's get him to our room at the hotel," Dante said to Nathan.

Nathan shook his head.

"You do realize," Nathan said back to Dante, "that we could be risking our careers." Then he paused. "Sounds fun," he added with a smile.

Nathan aimed the car down the road, and with help from the map-quest directions on Dante's cellphone screen, they were soon on their way to the Marriott hotel they were staying at.

They were also unaware of the drone that was flying directly overhead…which tracked the Ford Focus.

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **The home of Mavis Scorpio…**

Having just turned off the lights in her home while preparing for bed, Mavis was on her way to her bedroom when a knock came at her door. She tightened her robe and headed to the door, and looked through the spyhole to see who it was, and then she smiled.

Mavis opened the door and found her son standing there; Gunther Scorpio.

"I was expecting you," Mavis said to her son as she let him in and closed the door.

They hugged each other.

"You know why I'm here mama," Gunther said as they made their way into the living room and sat down. "I have been given permission by Section-7 to reveal my identity to Robert Scorpio as his son, and then, take him in to headquarters."

Mavis nodded her head as they sat down.

"He won't remember anything about you because I never told him he had a son," Mavis reminded Gunther.

Gunther nodded his head.

He stood up and walked over to the bookcase where Mavis kept her scrapbooks. He removed one of them, set it on the coffee table in front of her, and pointed at the picture on the front cover of two people, Robert and Mavis Scorpio, holding an infant.

"Maybe this scrapbook," Gunther said to her, "will jog his memory."

Continued…


	114. Chapter 114

**General Hospital 2017 #114**

 **Port Charles…the Brighton Estates**

Petrev Fedorov brought his car to a stop in the driveway of the home that, unknown to anyone on the outside, was the secret resting place of Carlo Bambino's safe, he being the notorious mobster from decades in the past.

To anyone who drove by the home, it seemed like a common house. Neighbors were told that the Edna Carlson, grief stricken by the loss of her husband (whom Petrev had actually had murdered) had decided to sell the house and retire to Florida. Of course, Edna had been murdered as well.

This had all been done so that Petrev could get control of the house, so that he could get to the safe buried beneath the master bedroom.

Inside the safe, supposedly, were organized-crime certified contracts that, in the hands of the person who possessed them, would grant them ownership of the territory of Port Charles for their very own crime syndicate.

All of this had been decoded from Frank Smith's black book, with the unwitting help of Laura Webber, who had broken the code while held captive on Petrev's yacht.

Petrev entered the home and was greeted by his right hand man, and fellow Russian, Voltiv.

"He's here," Voltiv said to Petrev as he escorted him to the master bedroom.

"How was Mr. (Rufus) Thiago's journey to America?" Petrev asked.

Voltiv chuckled.

"As good as his word," Voltiv replied with a thick Russian accent, "we were unable to trace his steps to get here. These old mobster types have so many contacts throughout the world, it is almost impossible to track them."

Petrev nodded his head, because it was true.

They made it to the master room where other men were still digging, quietly. The other rooms of the home were packed with the dirt and rocks that the workers had dug out over the past few days. A haphazard path of flattened rock steps led down into the ground, nearly twenty-five feet below, with a thread of lightbulbs on either side. They provided enough brightness to light the way down.

At the bottom of the steps was the behemoth safe that had been built, piece by piece, in its current position nearly 70 years earlier. In fact, some of the rock steps leading down had been detected by the scans, and made up the lower third of the path.

The air became cooler to breathe, and, was musty as well. Upon reaching the bottom level, Petrev saw an old man surveying the safe; he had come all the way from Cypress to open the bobby-trapped safe.

His name was Rufus Thiago, who was probably the only one alive who would know where to blow open the safe with a strategically placed piece of dynamite.

Every model of this safe, built back in the 1920s, had a stenciled code on in, comprised of 758 characters. Once decoded, it would tell the safe crackers, in this case Rufus Thiago, where to place the dynamite, and, how much it would need. If anything was off, the placement of the dynamite, or the amount to use, it wouldn't work and would trigger a large vat of acid on the inside which would flood out from the inside of the safe, destroying any paper work inside.

"Mr. Thiago," Petrev said, as he walked over to the old man, "it is an honor to meet you at last."

Rufus Thiago wore old style suspenders, and his gray beard wasn't that too different from the one depicted on Santa Clause.

But of course, Rufus Thiago wasn't really Rufus Thiago at all; he was really Robert Scorpio in disguise.

Continued…


	115. Chapter 115

**General Hospital**

 **#115**

It was early evening as Anna Devane walked through the park situated next to police headquarters. She had just left a meeting in her office with Frisco, Mac, and Felicia, telling them she had to do something and would return soon.

Her temporary exit was in response to a text she had received, from of all people, Jason Morgan, and he implied it was urgent she see him.

As she neared one of the benches, she saw that Jason was sitting there, just as he said he would be

"Hello there, stranger," Anna said as she approached Jason.  
Jason stood up and they hugged each other for a brief moment.

"It's so good to see you back in Port Charles, even if," Anna added with a smile, "it has you back with Sonny."

Jason nodded his head.

"It's what I now," Jason said in a low town.

"Everyone, including me," Anna told him, "was convinced that John Doe was you."

Jason nodded his head; and wondered if he'd ever see the man again.

"So," Anna said, as they sat down on the bench, "why the urgent text?"

"I'm not sure how much you know," Jason said to Anna, "but for the past few years I've been working with Robert (Scorpio)."

Anna nodded her head.

"He filled me in, as much as he could," Anna said back to Jason, "How you had both been saved, separately through the years, by some black-ops organization; but he wouldn't go into specifics."

Jason thought for a moment, then he continued.

"I left that black-ops organization," Jason explained, "because, once saved by them, your payment to them your, for life, is to do what they say and..."

Anna smiled.

"..and I wouldn't think someone like you would care for that kind of stipulation," Anna interjected.

"Anna," Jason went on, with a look of trepidation on his face, "earlier tonight I encountered an agent of Section-7, which is the name of the black-ops group. Nothing happened, this time, but he implied he was here to exact a cost, from either me, or my sponsor…"

"Your sponsor being Robert Scorpio," Anna completed Jason's train of thought.

Anna, being the police commissioner, didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Did you get the name of this person who threatened you and Robert?" Ann came back with. "It so happens that the head of the WSB, a good friend of mine, is in my office right now. I can…"

Jason cut in.

"Anna; It won't be necessary," Jason told her. "Robert and I have discussed this possibility before as to what we would do if this ever came up. But the name of the person who I encountered was what I found most interesting," Jason continued.

Anna cocked her head to the side, as she awaited Jason to tell her the name.

"His name," Jason said with a pause, "was Gunther…Scorpio…"

Anna gasped slightly at hearing the name. Coupled with what Jake Meyer had said to Anna recently about the mysterious woman named Mavis Scorpio, and her claim of being Robert's wife, his having an unknown child seemed like the most logical progression.

Continued…


	116. Chapter 116

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #116**

 **Oaxaca, Mexico…Motel Gran Sonrisa**

 **9pm**

Maxie entered her room at the small hotel located in the Mexican village of Oaxaca. For the past two days she had visited the village, hoping to find a connection, or feel the awe, of being in an area of Mexico that had once been part of the ancient Aztec Empire; but up to now, she didn't feel anything.

Maybe that night back in Port Charles in her own bed, when she had that strange vision, in actuality, it was just a dream after all. Whatever it was, she had found herself floating above a man who was stretched out upon a slab of rock. He had a very exotic look, and at first his eyes were closed. But when he opened them, it was as if he could see into her soul, and then she woke up…and now…a few days later, she was here in a motel room in Oaxaca.

"Oh well," Maxie said, after she sighed, "Maybe you should change your name to Maxie the doofus."

She was about to disrobe to take a shower, but then she realized, she hadn't eaten for a while, and she was hungry. She instantly decided to go to the cantina located next to the motel, and get something to eat.

As Maxie made her way out of her room, and toward the cantina, she didn't know that he was watching her; the man in her vision... Ehecatl.

* * *

 **Port Charles**

Anna Devane, having just briefly spoken with Jason Morgan (*last issue #115), entered her office to rejoin the meeting with Frisco, Mac and Felicia. Earlier they had all met at Maxie's house, and became worried about Maxie's current whereabouts; especially when Anna, after looking at the dagger Frisco had brought, deduced it had been a fake.

"So let me get this straight," Felicia said to Frisco, "when Sean calls back, he will be able to tell exactly where Maxie is without calling her cell?"

Frisco nodded his head.

"How is that possible?" Mac asked his wife's former husband.

Frisco sighed, no knowing how the others would take what he was about to say.

"Before I left the hospital (when Mac was recovering from the stab wound)," Frisco began to explain, "I hugged Maxie and slipped a transponder into her purse. I was afraid those guys who tried to kill her (whom Robert Scorpio stopped) weren't the only threat."

"And you didn't ask her!?" Felicia fired back. "Do I need to check my purse? Are you tracking me?"

Frisco was about to fire back, but Mac cut in and looked at Felicia.

"I admit," Mac said to Felicia, "Frisco may have over reached, but if it helps us find Maxie, then…"

Felicia nodded her head; Mac was right.

Frisco's cellphone rang and he answered it and then two minutes later, ended the call. Throughout the call, he hadn't said a word; he only listened.

"Where is she?" Anna asked from her desk, as she took a sip from a glass of water.

Frisco put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"She's in a village called Oaxaca," Frisco told the others. "And, according to Agent Spinelli, apparently it is one of the last few areas of Mexico where the citizens still believe that, someday, the Aztec Empire will rise again."

Mac shook his head.

"Why would she do this?" Mac asked.

"She's curious," Anna said to Mac.

"And," Felicia said with a forced smile, " it was my curious nature about that Aztec nonsense is what brought be to Port Charles in the first place, all those years ago."

"That is true," Frisco said with distant look in his eyes. Then he straightened up. "But no matter," Frisco said as he stood up.

"Hey," Mac said to Frisco, "Where are you going?"

Frisco went over to the coat rack and put his trench coat on.

"I'm going to Oaxaca to bring her back home, and," Frisco added with a pause, "Sean thinks I might find someone else there as well."

"Grant Andrews," Anna deduced.

Frisco nodded his head.

Instantly Felicia stood up.

"I'm coming too…" Felicia stated.

And then Mac stood up as well.

"Me too," Mac said with conviction.

Frisco shook his head and smiled. He was going to tell them know, but the idea of going on some crazy adventure like the old days; sounded like fun.

"I wish I could go with you," Anna told them, "but I've got some mysteries of my own, in Port Charles, I need to look into. In fact," she said to Frisco, "what do you know about an agency called Section-7?"

Frisco looked to Mac and Felicia.

"Can you two wait for me outside?" Frisco asked them.

"Actually," Felicia came back with, "we'll meet you back here in an hour. We've got to pack," she added.

And with that, Mac and Felicia headed out of Anna's office.

Once they were gone, Frisco looked back at Anna.

"Where did you hear about Section-7," Frisco asked with a serious tone in this voice.

 **We will hear Anna's response soon!**


	117. Chapter 117

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #117**

 **General Hospital…10pm**

Mandy Garrison stood outside the medical room where her step-father's (Lance Garrison) body was being kept while arrangements were being made. She was joined by Monica, Ned, and Tracy. Though they were pretty much strangers to Mandy, they realized that she was all alone in Port Charles.

"I only knew your father for a short time," Ned said to Mandy (although Ned and Mandy were lovers, no one else…but Tracy suspected, of course), "but I could tell he was a strong man. I'm sorry for your loss."

He held Mandy to him, and let her cry on his shoulder. While hugging Ned, Mandy briefly saw someone at the end of the hallway, peaking around the corner; someone that she needed to speak to…Brenda Barrett.

"If you don't mind," Mandy said, as she stepped back from Ned, "I need to use the restroom." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Ned nodded his head and watched as she made her way down the hallway.

But, of course, Tracy was always suspicious.

"Alright Monica," Tracy said her sister-in-law, "was it a real heart attack, or did someone poison him?"

"Or maybe," Ned said to his mother, "they denied him his heart medicine." ( _Savvy readers should recall why Tracy would smirk at Ned's attempt at black humor_ )

Tracy looked at her son.

"Ned; I'm not implying that Mandy did anything to her father," Tracy said, "but then again, you never know."

"Well," Monica interjected, "we won't know until an autopsy is done. So until then, there's nothing we can do."

Meanwhile, down the corridor, Mandy Garrison headed toward the ladies' room, but then she saw Brenda waving at her from the stairwell. Mandy walked past the nurse's station, which was busy, and made her way over to the door that led to the stairwell, and entered it.

"I'm so sorry about your father," Brenda said to Mandy. "But what about…"

Mandy cut her off.

"Brenda; Lance was a cold-hearted bastard, and I'm glad he's dead." Mandy said to Brenda, "So don't worry, I will return the 5 million dollars he was extorting from you, once I get control of the company."

"Mandy," Brenda said, "he was also threatening to tell Aleksander Janacek's brother about my son."

"He didn't," Mandy said. "Anioff Janacek did invest in Syvergant, but Lance never told him about your son. He was going to keep using that as leverage against you, but now," Mandy said with a sigh, "he's dead," she added with a smile.

Brenda smiled back at Mandy, but she got the chilling impression that Lance's heart attack may not have been accidental at all; because Mandy's voice was so cold and calculative.

"What will happen with Syvergant?" Brenda asked.

Mandy arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose," Mandy said with a distant voice, "it will be mine. Or," she added as she looked at her Apple-Watch, which displayed the current stock price of Syvergant stock, "I might just sell it once I get control of the company," and then she giggled dismissively. "I better sell before Lance's death is announced on the news, and causes the stock to drop."

And with that, Mandy just turned around, opened the stairwell door, and left Brenda alone.

Brenda was about to leave, but then she heard a voice from behind.

"Hello, sis," the voice said.

Brenda turned around and saw her older sister, Julia, standing there. Julia had secretly followed Brenda to the hospital, having seen her at The Tapia restaurant, where Lance had his heart attack earlier in the evening.

"Julia," Brenda said with a forced smile, "what brings you to Port Charles?"

The two sisters hadn't always gotten along since both had arrived in Port Charles in the early 1990s. Julia had acted like the typical older sister, always looking down on her little sister's lifestyle. Though, in hindsight, Julia was probably right about where Brenda's lifestyle was taking her; into the wild side.

Julia walked over to Brenda

"Well," Julia said to Brenda, "Sonny Corinthos did. He brought me here to look into what you were up to with Lance Garrison. But now Lance is dead," Julia added. "So I guess that means you will give Sonny's 5 million back to him; right?"

Brenda nodded her head.

"I suppose you heard what Mandy and I were talking about a moment ago," Brenda asked. "So, yes, once she gives me back the 5 million dollars, I will give it back to Sonny. But," Brenda added, "I guess he didn't trust me if he brought you in to spy on me; typical untrusting man."

"Could you blame him?" Julia asked. "Sonny told me about that stunt you pulled with Michael, making it seem like he slept with you. I mean, Brenda, really…"

Brenda thought for a moment, then looked at Julia. Her sister was right; how could Sonny trust her?

"Want to go get smashed?" Brenda finally asked. "I could sure use it."

Julia smiled.

"Sure," Julia said, "I think that would be great. And," Julia added, "then you can tell me more about Aleksander's brother."

And then, united as sisters, at least for the moment, they both made their way down the stairs on their way to the Floating Rib for a girls' night out.

But moments later as they made their way to the bottom of the stairs, they heard screaming from above, from where they had been. And then suddenly, a body came flying down toward them.

Julia reached out and yanked Brenda toward the door, pulling her away just in time before the body could have hit her; possibly killing her in the process.

They both gasped at who it was; Mandy Garrison! Her head had smashed upon the pavement floor, killing her, with blood gushing out everywhere. Brenda and Julia screamed at what they had just seen!

But soon, the two sisters would also be wondering how Mandy had fallen over the railing above. And…had it been murder?

Continued… _next time; Luke Spencer; did he murder 15 people in England?_


	118. Chapter 118

**General Hospital 2017 #118**

 **Liverpool England; Marriott Hotel…1201 AM**

Having made it back to the hotel without incident, Nathan and Dante were able to get Luke into the hotel and up to the room the two of them had been sharing for the past few days while attending the police convention.

Luke had spent nearly twenty minutes showering, paying close attention to rinse all the blood of his hands, as well as blotches of it that had gotten into his hair.

He emerged from the bathroom wearing clothing provide by Nathan; a pair of jeans and a black buttoned shirt.

Nathan had brewed up some coffee, while Dante sat in the living room, and was still a bit nervous.

"Luke," Dante said to his father-in-law as Luke came down and sat on one of the chairs in the living room, "what the hell is going on? Why are the cops looking for you?"

Luke, for his part, had calmed down a bit, as he picked up one of the cups of coffee and drank some.

"Look guys," Luke said to them both as Nathan sat in one of the chairs as well, "I know what I said back there, but trust me, I didn't kill those people."

Nathan nodded his head. Neither he nor Dante had any idea what Luke was talking about.

"Luke; you better back up and tell us what you do know." Nathan said, "At least what you can remember."

Luke nodded his head and then he drank some more coffee and began to tell them what had happened.

"I came to England a week ago," Luke began, "to just travel the sites. You know; see where the Queen lives and all that mumbo-jumbo. Then, early yesterday morning, I left my hotel and hopped on one of those tour busses that was heading to downtown London, and our first stop was going to be Big Ben."

Dante nodded his head.

"The big clock," Dante concluded.

Luke chuckled.

"Hell no." Luke said back to Dante, "I went there a couple days ago. As it turns out, there is a bakery in downtown London that has a giant Kangaroo, named Big Ben also. This Kangaroo event wears a chef's hat and is trained to roll dough with his front feet. And…" Luke's voice became soft, distant, "the last thing I remember was getting off the bus with the others. And as we made our way down some back sidewalk, I…I…I…that's all I remember about that part of the day; as least for now. Anyway," Luke said with a pause, "I woke up in some sort of abandoned warehouse, and the other tourists I was with were there and they…were…" Luke stopped talking. And then he simply concluded with…"dead."

Luke's face had a blank expression on it, as if he had just relived seeing the dead people again.

"How were they dead?" Dante asked.

Luke snapped out of it and thought back to what he had awoken to. And then he told them.

"There were fifteen of them," Luke responded with a somber tone, "and they all had their throats slit, and I," Luke said with a pause, "was holding a knife covered in blood."

Dante and Nathan shared a silent glance as each other; what had they gotten themselves into?

 **Port Charles; General Hospital.**

A black unmarked police sedan pulled up outside of GH, and then Anna Devane stepped out. She entered the hospital and saw uniformed police officers as well as crime-scene yellow tape at the entrance to the stairwell and headed toward it, but Tracy Quartermaine, who was standing at the nurses' station, came over to Anna, and blocked her way.

"Excuse me, Anna," Tracy said, her voice tone denoted a slight reflection of irritation. "Can you tell me anything about Dillon? He's been missing for nearly two whole days."

Anna, as well as Frisco, suspected there might be a connection to Maxie's and Dillon's disappearances, but it was only speculation for now.

Making sure no one else could hear her words, Anna answered Tracy with a hushed tone to her voice.

"I don't have much to tell you," Anna said to Tracy, "but what I am going tell you must remain secret, for now."

Tracy nodded her head, and responded with a hushed tone of her own.

"I'll be honest with you, Anna; but I don't really care for the cloak and dagger non-sense that you, Robert Scorpio and Frisco Jones like parlay in," Tracy said, "but I'll do as you ask for now."

Anna understood what Tracy meant.

"Maxie Jones is missing as well," Anna replied. "And Frisco and I suspect that Dillon might somehow be caught up in it. Now," Anna added, "that is all I can tell you, but only to add, that the WSB is looking into the matter."

Tracy was about to go off on Anna, but decided to keep her word; for now.

"Well," Tracy said after a moment, "I thank you for telling me that much, at least. Please keep me informed, or I swear, I'll spill the beans."

And with that, Tracy stepped out of Anna's way.

Clearing her throat, Anna headed over to the crime scene.

Continued….


	119. Chapter 119

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #119**

 **Port Charles...Anna's office**

 **Previously….**

Sean Donely phoned Frisco with Maxie's current location; Oaxaca Mexico. Unable to refuse Mac and Felicia, Frisco would let them accompany him to Mexico to bring Maxie back. But before they left, Anna asked Frisco about a rogue agency called Section-7.

"Anna, where did you hear about Section-7," Frisco asked with a serious tone in this voice.

But then Anna received a call about a potential murder case at General Hospital, and told Frisco they'd have to discuss it at a later date, and then she left her office, as Frisco, Mac and Felicia headed for the WSB Helicopter on the roof of the building…

 **Our story continues…**

Anna ended her conversation with Tracy about Dillon's disappearance (last issue) and headed toward the stairwell where the yellow crime scene tape was used as a barrier. A uniformed police officer opened the door and let Anna into the stairwell where another uniformed officer and a crime scene photographer were working, as well as Monica Quartermaine, who was standing with Brenda and Julia Barrett.

It had been many years since Anna had seen Julia Barrett. She walked over to the two sisters, and recalled the rocky relationship between the two sisters; typical sibling rivalry.

"Anna Devane," Julia said to the police commissioner of Port Charles. "It is good to see you."

"Yes," Anna replied, "It has been some time, Julia," Anna then looked over at Brenda. "I didn't know you were back in town Brenda."

Brenda smiled at Anna.

"Yes, I am," Brenda said with a soft tone.

It was clear to Anna that Brenda was distraught.

"And it looks like," Anna said, as she looked over at the dead body covered with a white sheet, "A mystery has arrived as well. Do either of you know the victim?"

But before they could respond, Monica Quartermaine came over. Monica explained to Anna that the deceased woman, named Mandy, was the step-daughter of Lance Garrison, the owner of one of ELQ's subsidiaries called Syvergant.

"And I hate to make matters more difficult, Anna," Monica continued, "but Lance died of a heart attack not more than two hours ago, while dining with my family and I. Mandy was there as well."

Anna nodded her head.

"And now," Anna deduced, "Mandy is dead; unlucky family." She then shifted her glance back to the two Barrett sisters. "What exactly happened?"

Before Brenda could respond, Julia did instead.

"We," Julia said, motioning to her sister Brenda, "had just made it to this level when that woman's body crashed to the ground."

Anna arched and eyebrow. Then she looked at Monica.

"Do we know what floor the deceased entered the stairwell?" Anna asked Monica.

Monica nodded her head.

"Yes," Monica replied. "According to the nurses' station on the 7th floor, that is where two nurses saw her enter the stairwell. One of your officers is up there taking their statements."

Anna looked back at the Barrett sisters again.

"Did any of you know her?" Anna asked them.

And again, Julia spoke, not Brenda.

"Not at all," Julia said.

Brenda shook her head.

"Did you hear anything?" Anna came right back with.

"No," Julia answered just as quickly ( _of course it is a lie, since Brenda and Julia both heard Mandy scream before she fell to her death_ ). "If you don't mind, Anna," Julia added, "can we go? This has been pretty stressful for us."

Anna nodded her head.

"Sure, you can go." Anna told them both. "But, I would like the two of you to stick around Port Charles for a couple days, just in case I have more questions for you. Just give the officer your information on the way out, where we can reach you, then you can go."

And with that Julia and Brenda Barrett left the stairwell. Monica walked over to Anna and saw a look of doubt on Anna's face.

"You don't trust them, do you," Monica asked.

Anna looked over at the body and thought for a moment.

Anna had always like Monica, and didn't mind the conversation.

"Why were Julia and Brenda Barrett even here at GH?" Anna asked rhetorically.

"You don't think they killed her do you?" Monica asked with a slight laugh.

"No," Anna replied. "But I got the impression from Brenda's silence that she knew more, and that her sister was trying to keep her quiet."

And with that, Anna left the stairwell, telling Monica she could reopen it when the uniformed officers and coroner were done with what they had to do.

With that done, Anna got back into her unmarked sedan and drove off. She wasn't going straight back to headquarters, at least not yet. She wanted to check out another matter and, instead, headed toward the address Jake Meyer had given her; the address that belonged to a woman who claimed to be the wife of Robert Scorpio; a woman named Mavis.

Next time; **_If Spinelli messes up...Robert Scorpio could die!_**


	120. Chapter 120

**General Hospital 2017 #120**

 **Port Charles…the Brighton Estates**

 **Previously…**

Petrev (Liam Neeson) Fedorov brought his car to a stop in the driveway of the home that, unknown to anyone on the outside, was the secret resting place of legendary crime lord Carlo Bambino's safe; he being the notorious mobster from decades in the past.

After entering the house, Petrev made his way down the make shift stairway which had recently been dug into the foundation of the master bedroom, and led to a secret chamber that contained the giant safe, some 25 feet below the house. He was happy to see the man whom he had hired to crack it open, studying the large safe.

"Mr. Thiago," Petrev said, as he walked over to the old man, "it is an honor to meet you at last."

But of course, Rufus Thiago wasn't really Rufus Thiago at all; he was really Robert Scorpio in disguise.

 _ **Our story continues…**_

Robert Scorpio was no stranger to wearing disguises. One of this best disguises, years ago, fooled even Sean Donely; during the Aztec Treasure caper.

The mask Robert wore was perfect, making him appear to be much older, in his early 80s. The gray hair, the thick gray beard, the bifocals and most importantly, the electronic ear piece that was inside his ear and kept him in contact with the WSB headquarters in New Jersey, which was also where the real Rufus Thiago was as well, having been secretly brought there by the WSB. (Robert Scorpio also will be referred to as Rufus at times.).

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Fedorov," Rufus said with a think Greek accent.

They both shook hands, and then Petrev turned to face the safe.

"So what do you think?" Petrev asked. "Do you think you can open this 80 year old behemoth?"

Rufus walked over the safe to study it. The safe was exactly what it implied; but in this case, the rectangular shaped solid steel construct was the size of a small car, and weighed 20000 pounds.

Rufus reached out and touched it, and knocked on it with his feeble knuckles.

"Getting it down here," Rufus said in awe, "and then building the house above us to cover it up with, was not only a herculean task, but also a stroke of genius."

Petrev nodded his head in agreement.

"Which brings us to why I have paid you to come here," Petrev said with a pleasant voice. "Can you get it open without destroy what is inside?"

Attached to the tiny nose guard on Rufus's bifocals (remember, Rufus is actually Robert Scorpio) was also a tiny camera that beamed images to the WSB Headquarters in New Jersey.

* * *

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS, Located beneath an abandoned industrial site in New Jersey. Office of the WSB Director; Frisco Jones.**

Inside Frisco's office, Sean Donely sat behind Frisco's desk. Frisco was currently on an emergency assignment, on his way to Mexico to bring Maxie back home to America.

Sitting around the desk was Colton Shore, Anna Donely (Sean's daughter) and the real Rufus Thiago. They all stared at the large screen on the wall and at the images being beamed back to the office.

Recently enlisted WSB Agent, Damien Spinelli, sat at a separate desk and kept watch over the computer software and the computer network that was maintaining the link with Robert's earpiece and the tiny video camera on his bifocals.

Sean looked over at the elder Rufus Thiago.

"What about that, Rufus," Sean asked Rufus, "Do you think you can coach Robert and help him open that safe?"

Rufus didn't respond at first, as they all listened to Robert (fake-Rufus) dodge Petrev's questions with small talk.

But then…the unexpected happen...the audio signal and the video signal suddenly went dead!

"What's going on?" Anna asked in a worried tone.

"Spinelli," Colton said as he stood up and went over to the other desk Spinelli was sitting at, "can you fix it?"

Spinelli shook his head.

"I don't think it's a problem with the equipment," Spinelli told the others, after looking at the equipment. "The problem is that Robert is 25 feet below ground; and that's a heck of a lot of ground to maintain a wireless signal though."

Sean shook his head, and grimaced.

"Spinelli," Sean said with a slight tone of anger, after a moment, "if we lose contact with Robert, it could cost him his life!"

Spinelli gave Sean a concerned look…

* * *

 **Port Charles Metro-court Hotel**

Gaius Fedorov was in the living room of his hotel room, as Roxanne Bambino was showering in the bathroom. As Gaius was reading the morning paper, there was a knock the door. As he stood up and approached the door, a white envelope slid beneath the door and into view. Gaius quickly stepped over to the door and opened it, and as expected, the hallway was empty. Perplexed, he closed the door and then bent down to pick up the envelope.

After opening the envelope, he slowly took out what was inside; a lone photograph. He looked at the picture, seemingly of a family vacationing in Europe, and it was obvious the family didn't know they were being photographed. At first it all seemed so innocent, but then he looked at the family closer. There was a mom and dad, and a young woman who appeared to be their daughter. It took a moment, but then Gaius slowly began to recognized the younger woman; she was an exact twin of Marina Baran.

And the last time Gaius saw Marina, Roxanne Bambino had slit the woman's throat right in front of him...something did not add up!

Continued...


	121. Chapter 121

**General Hospital 2017 #121**

 **The home of Sam and Jason Morgan…**

Sam exited the kitchen of her home, from where she was cleaning up the kitchen after making spaghetti for Danny and Jason, and headed to the door. The doorbell had just rung, but Jason was giving Danny a bath, since most of the spaghetti sauce seemed to end up everywhere else on Danny, except in his mouth.

"I got it," Sam loudly at the bathroom door, as she opened it.

Anna Devane was standing at the doorway.

"Anna," Sam said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise; please come in."

Sam let Anna in, and then closed the door.

"Don't mind the mess," Sam said, pointing at the dining room table, "We just finished dinner," She added.

Anna nodded her head.

"I'm willing to bet you had spaghetti," Anna said, sniffing the air. "Smells real good."

Sam nodded her head.

"I'm not the best cook in the world, but," Sam said with a humble smile, "but I can make a killer spaghetti. It's after 7pm, what brings you here?"

At that moment, Jason exited the bathroom, with Danny in his arms. Sam came over and took the toddler, while Jason walked over to Anna.

"Well," Anna began to say, "I was hoping that you," she said to Jason, "would accompany me, to what could be a most interesting meeting."

Jason nodded his head.

"Sure," Jason told Anna. The two had always had a mutual respect for each other. "Where are we going?"

Anna thought for a moment, then decided to be straightforward with her answer.

"After I spoke with you at the park," Anna began to say, "about someone claiming to be named Gunther Scorpio, it dove tailed with an earlier conversation I had with our new District Attorney; Jake Meyer. It appears there is a woman in Port Charles who claims to be Robert's wife, and she also claims that her name is Mavis…Scorpio."

"Robert remarried after you?" Sam asked, as she continued to dry out Danny's hair with a towel. "Do you believe her?"

"Well," Anna said, with an inquisitive look on her face, "after that explosion on Faison's boat all those years ago (1992), Robert and I lost contact with each other for nearly 14 or 15 years. Perhaps he lived another life during those years we were apart, and has decided not to tell me about it."

Sam shook her head.

"I don't know Anna," Sam said with doubt in her voice. "I don't know Robert like the two of you do, but," Sam said with a pause, "if he had remarried, I'm sure he would have told you, or even Robin, or what about Mac?"

Anna looked at Jason.

"Jason, you've been working with him real close for the last couple years," Anna said to Jason. "Did he ever mention being remarried?"

Jason shook his head.

"No," Jason replied. "And I agree with Sam, I'm sure he would have told you or Robin if he had."

Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway," Anna continued, "Mavis met with Jake recently, and now I would like to meet this woman too. And I'm willing to bet, by connecting the dots, that this person calling himself Gunther Scorpio is somehow involved. I'm on my way to Mavis' home, and I think I'd like to have you there."

Jason nodded his head.

"I'd like to get a second chance with this guy," Jason said.

"Just remember," Anna said to Jason, "we're not going there to cause a problem."

Jason nodded his head.

"I understand," Jason replied.

And with that, Jason kissed Sam and then tugged on Danny's nose, and then he and Anna headed out the front door; on their way to meet Mavis and Gunther Scorpio.

Continued…


	122. Chapter 122

**General Hospital 2017 #122**

 **Liverpool England; Marriott Hotel…1201 AM**

Having made it back to the hotel without incident, Nathan and Dante were able to secretly get Luke into their hotel room.

"Look guys," Luke said to them, "I didn't kill those people. I left my hotel and hopped on one of those tour busses that was heading to downtown London. And as we made our way down some back sidewalk, I…I…I…that's all I remember until I woke up in some sort of abandoned warehouse, and the other tourists I was with were there and they…were…all dead. And I," Luke said with a pause, "was holding a knife covered in blood."

 _ **Our story continues…6 hours later…**_

Later, as morning came, Nathan and Dante emerged from their rooms, as Luke was folding up the couch-bed in the living room.

"Good morning guys," Luke said.

After a few hours of sleep, Luke's mood had gone from being frantic to near normal. "Why are the two of you even in England? Did Maxie and Lulu throw you out?"

In all the excitement from the night before, they had never told Luke why they had even come to England in the first place.

"There's an annual police convention being held at this hotel," Nathan explained. "Anna thought we should see if there are any new tech items we could look into for the PCPD."

Dante chuckled.

"And here we are," Dante said, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, "housing a wanted fugitive from the law."

"Wait a second," Luke said with a chuckle to Dante. "The cops have no idea it was me. They just saw me fleeing the scene. And if there's one thing Robert always told me; if they don't see your face Luke; then run run run."

Nathan nodded his head.

"If that's the case, then there's only one thing we should do," Nathan said to Dante.

"What's that?" Dante and Luke asked at the same time.

"Well," Nathan said, "we are here at a police convention right? Then why don't tell some of our fellow local British police buds that we were driving about and saw some police action last night and…"

Dante snapped his fingers and cut in on Nathan.

"…and offer to help," Dante concluded for Nathan. "Maybe ask if they can show us how they run an investigation and maybe find out what they know."

"Sounds good," Luke said to them both. "What will I do?"

Nathan and Dante prepared to leave.

"Just stay here," Nathan said to Luke, "out of sight. You can watch TV while we're gone; we got the premium package."

Luke sighed and sat back down on the couch as Nathan and Dante waved goodbye and headed out the door. Once they were gone, and a couple minutes later, Luke took out a cellphone, flipped it open, and called a number.

"It worked," Luke said with a soft voice, and a smile, "Hook line and sinker."

And then he closed the phone and turned the TV on.

Continued…next time; Sonny, Brenda, Carly and Julia Barrett discuss matters...Ned makes travel plans


	123. Chapter 123

**General Hospital 2017 #123**

 **Sonny's home…the new rose garden on his balcony**

Sonny studied a rose leaf carefully, and then he slightly squeezed this clipping scissors and snapped the tiny thing off. He was wearing an oriental style bamboo hat, and then took it off and turned back to face Carly as well as Brenda and Julia Barrett. The three of them were waiting to see what Sonny would say, having just heard a brief recap of what had happened most recently concerning the deaths of both Lance and Mandy Garrison.

"Let me get this straight," Sonny said with a perplexed look, as he accepted a glass of water from Carly. "The old man croaks at The Tapia, and then, just a few more hours later, his daughter falls to her death, narrowly killing you," he pointed at Brenda, "before hitting the ground on the bottom level of the stairwell."

Brenda nodded her head, but it was Julia who spoke.

"We did hear her scream," Julia added. "I think she was pushed over the edge."

Carly scoffed at the idea.

"Sonny, like I said a moment ago, maybe she fell over," Carly repeated, which was what she said moments earlier while Brenda and Julia told the story to Sonny the first time.

"And you two spoke to Anna?" Sonny asked, after a brief glance over at Carly, and then handing her the glass of wine back. "Did she say anything?"

Julia shook her head.

"Why would she?" Julia asked.

"Well, she was talking with Monica Quartermaine," Brenda added.

Carly was shaking her head and smiled, no, sneered at the two of them.

"So you know what that means, Sonny?" Carly interjected. "You don't get the 5 million dollars back; I bet it was a scam all along," she added, eyeing Brenda with cold eyes.

Brenda looked at Carly defiantly.

"He was blackmailing me, bitch," Brenda said back at Carly with anger. "What was I supposed to do?"

Carly was about to fire back, but Sonny raised his hand in front of him, urging Carly to quit.

"Carly's right," Sonny said to Brenda, "it does look strange. Then again," Sonny added, "maybe whoever killed her knew about the money and didn't want to give it back either."

"If it was indeed murder," Carly interjected again.

Julia spoke next.

"So," Julia Barrett said, "what do we do now Sonny?"

Sonny thought for a moment, then he had a plan. He looked back at his rose plants, and bent down to clip off another tiny leaf; speaking as he did.

"With both of them dead," Sonny finally said, "I bet ELQ will have to send someone back out to California to fix that mess up."

Carly shook her head.

"Sonny," Carly said, "you can't expect Michael to get involved with this!"

There was a tone of defiance in her voice.

"Oh trust me," Sonny said, as he stood back up and faced her, "I wasn't referring to Michael. I'm just betting that he sends Ned back out there to promote someone to the top. And if I know Ned," Sonny said, "he might be in for some of the action. Maybe you," Sonny said to Julia, "can explain it to Ned and offer to go with him for," Sonny said with a smirk on his face, "old time sake. Maybe the two of you can find out who has my money."

Julia nodded her head. She did have a past with Ned.

And with that, Sonny went back to pruning his roses. Confident that he would see some of that 5 million return…what could wrong?

* * *

 **THE QUARTERMAINE MANSION…**

"I'm going too," Tracy said to Ned and Michael, as the two had been discussing Syvergant Technologies at the breakfast, and what to do about their new company in regards to the deaths of Lance and Mandy Garrison.

"Mother," Ned said with a smile, "there's no need for you to go. I can handle this on my own. There has to be someone who can step forward." Ned assured her.

Tracy looked over at Ned, and wouldn't have any of it.

"I haven't been to California in years," Tracy said, "with all their fake boobs and fat induced butts; I'm going, and that's that. Besides," Tracy added, "Mandy could have been murdered by whoever stands to take over. You'll need another set of eyes...mine!"

Ned looked over at Michael for some help.

"Don't look at me," Michael said to his cousin, not wanting to get involved in anyway. "Just consider it a mother and son get away," Michael added with a slight giggle. "Just be careful."

Ned…was not giggling.

Continued…


	124. Chapter 124

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #116**

 **Oaxaca, Mexico…**

 **Previously…**

Two men, followers of an Aztec religious cult, had come to Port Charles with an ancient dagger; intent on killing Maxie Jones in her apartment. Mac Scorpio, while visiting Maxie, found himself in a life or death struggle against the two men, and he was eventually stabbed by one of them with the dagger. He would later survive, but barely.

Before the two men could attack a traumatized Maxie, Robert Scorpio showed up and killed one of the men as he attempted to kill Maxie, the other man was also shot by Robert, but he was taken into custody.

Mac survived the ordeal, but Maxie eventually discovered that when she held the dagger, she had strange visions, or more to the point, she had memories of a past life where she existed as an Aztec Princes in ancient Mexico in the 16th century.

She told a doubtful Lulu of these visions. And then, on one fateful evening, Maxie had another vision, and it was without the use of the dagger at all. It was a vison where she was in a darkened cave, floating above the naked body of a man with haunting eyes staring up at her; and it was as if they were soulmates.

When she awoke, back in her bedroom in Port Charles, she had a new urge; to go to Mexico and find this man from her vision.

Meanwhile, it was revealed that while the mysterious dagger was being transferred back to WSB headquarters, the helicopter transferring it was attacked and forced to land. None of the WSB agents on the chopper were killed, but the unknown attackers were successful and got possession of the dagger, and they eventually gave it to the person who had hired them to steal it; that person was Grant Andrew.

Eventually Frisco, who had received an encrypted message from Grant, met up with the former DVX agent, who gave the dagger to Frisco. Grant knew that there were unknown players who were going to attack the helicopter and steal it, so, Grant hired his own men to attack the helicopter so as to save the dagger, and then give the dagger to the WSB. What Frisco didn't know was that the dagger Grant gave him was actually a very detailed fake, meaning Grant still had the real dagger.

Meanwhile, Dillon, who goes to Maxie's house to check up on her after she fails to stay in contact, finds that her home has been ransacked, and she is nowhere to be found. Before he could alert anyone, Dillon is knocked out and soon he awakens inside of a holding cell. He is not mistreated in any way, but has no idea who is behind his abduction.

Unknown to Dillon, his abductor is none other than Grant Andrews. And it is later revealed that Grant is working for none other than Jasper Jax. Grant and Jasper are trying to find another treasure that the dagger had originally been part of before it, and other items, had been found by ancient treasure hunters and added to their other booty; the Aztec Treasure.

Maxie eventually makes it to Oaxaca, Mexico. It is the last town where the majority of the citizens still pray for the day when the Aztec Empire can rise again. And as Maxie innocently visits the town, she is unaware that the man from her vison is there too. His name is Ehecatl and he is, according to the believers of Oaxaca, the reincarnated Prince of the Aztec people.

Meanwhile, Frisco Jones, Maxie and Mac Scorpio, have come to Mexico to find Maxie before it is too late, and to bring her home.

Continued…next time we will pick with the events surrounding the dagger, Maxie and Ehecatl!


	125. Chapter 125

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #125**

An American Airlines passenger plane arrived at Mexico's international airport. As the plane taxied down the runway, on route for the gate, Frisco, Mac and Felicia prepared to depart. Felicia looked worried, but had calmed down just a bit.

"Now listen," Frisco told the both of them with a near silent voice. "We had to take a civilian plane to get here so as to look like common tourists. We don't want to tip anyone off as to why we are here."

Felicia nodded her head, and understood, but she was still worried about Maxie's current predicament.

"I understand," Felicia said, with a near whisper. "But we need to hurry up."

"For all we know," Mac added, "she could be in real danger."

Frisco nodded his head.

"She's alive at least," Frisco added. "The transponder I planted on her can also track her life signs, and according to Sean's (Donely) last text, they are stable."

Soon they disembarked the plane and made their way to a rent-a-car agency. It also turned out that the rent-a-car agency was secretly part of the WSB and had special cars for agency use.

Frisco was given a special Jeep, and after attaining it, both he as well as Felicia and Mac were soon on their way to Oaxaca; to find Maxie and to bring her home.

* * *

 **Previously…in Port Charles**

Robert, disguised as a legendary safe cracker, was in danger. The special radio device in his ear, as well as the special camera attached to his face glasses, had lost contact with WSB headquarters in New Jersey.

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY**

"I don't think it's a problem with the equipment," Spinelli, who ran the complicated software that operated the glasses and ear piece, told the others. "The problem is that Robert is 25 feet below ground."

"That is," Rufus said with trepidation with his Greek accented voice, "a lot of dirt I say."

Sean shook his head, and grimaced.

"Spinelli," Sean said, after a moment, "if we lose contact with Robert, it could cost him his life!"

Spinelli gave Sean a concerned look. He looked back at the computer screen before him, and then he typed in special commands and then, up in space, the special WSB satellite which was relaying the signal shifted on its axis by a tiny degree, and then the signal returned.

Sean was relieved.

"I reoriented the satellite's angle," Spinelli said. "But that isn't a permanent fix. Whatever is going to happen down there has to happen quickly."

Colton Shore looked over at Sean.

"Is it time?" Colton simply asked.

Sean nodded his head and then he pressed a button on his own keyboard.

At that moment, a special signal was sent from the same satellite. It was a special signal due to the fact it would have to not only penetrate the 25 feet underground where Robert was, but also, it would have to penetrate the solid steel of the safe.

"Dad," Anna Donely anxiously said from where she sat across her father's desk, "if Petrev and his men are using radios, or even cellular phones, that signal the satellite just sent could interfere with them and make them suspicious of Uncle Robert!"

Sean could only nod his head and hope that his good friend, Robert Scorpio, would survive what was to come…

Continued….


	126. Chapter 126

**General Hospital 2017 #126**

 **The role of Mavis Scorpio is played by Halle Berry**

 **The role of Gunther Scorpio is played by Common**

 **Previously at the home of Sam and Jason Morgan…**

Anna Devane had arrived unexpectedly, and spoke with Sam and Jason in their living room.

"Jason, after I spoke with you at the park," Anna began to say, "about someone you met claiming to be named Gunther Scorpio; it dove tailed with an earlier conversation I had with D.A. Jake Meyer. It appears there is a woman in Port Charles who claims to be Robert's wife; Mavis…Scorpio. I was hoping that you," she said to Jason, "would accompany me to what could be a most interesting meeting."

Jason nodded his head.

"Just remember," Anna said again to Jason, "we're not going there to cause a problem. I just want some answers."

Jason nodded his head again.

"I understand," Jason replied.

 _ **Our story continues…20 minutes later**_

* * *

Anna and Jason, having arrived at Mavis's home, got out of Anna's SUV and went to the front door of the Mavis's home; the address having been given to Anna by Jake Meyer.

Anna pressed the doorbell button and moments later the door opened.

Mavis smiled at the two visitors.

"Anna Devane, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Mavis said, "My name is Mavis Scorpio. Won't you both please come in?"

Anna and Jason looked at each other with weary glances and then walked into the home. Mavis shut the door and then motioned for them to follow her.

"Please," she said to them both, "follow me."

She led them into a modest den which had two sofas. A fireplace was aglow with soft flames crackling in the background. It was then that a fourth person came into the den from another door; the man who had pursued Jason into the back streets of downtown Port Charles; Gunther Scorpio.

"I expect you to pay for my bike's repairs," Jason said with cold words aimed at the man with ebony colored skin.

Mavis stepped past Anna and Jason, placing herself between the two of them and her son Gunther.

"I suggest," Mavis said with a forced smile, "that we all just sit down and take this slowly."

Jason and Anna slowly made their way over to one sofa, while Mavis and Gunther sat down at the other; both sofas faced each other, and now, so did they; with only a coffee table between them. There was an unmarked envelope on the table as well.

"District Attorney Jake Meyer," Anna began to say to Mavis, "is a close friend of mine, and he told me that you claim to be the wife of Robert Scorpio; how can that be?"

Before Mavis could answer, Gunther cut in; never once taking his eyes off of Jason. Jason, for his part, never took his eyes off of Gunther.

"Isn't it enough," Gunther said, "that she says she is? Why don't you just accept her word?"

Anna looked over at Gunther.

"I've known Robert for a very long time" Anna said to Gunther. "We've been married to each other twice." Anna looked back at Mavis. "He is my best friend in this entire world, and he would have told me if he had ever remarried." Anna looked back at Gunther. "You can't be more than 25 years old, and according to Jason," Anna motioned over to Jason, "you claim Scorpio as your last name, which implies that you're Robert's son."

"He is," Mavis said, not missing beat.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked.

Mavis told her story to Anna. How Robert was found, nearly dead, floating in the water nearly a mile from where Faison's boat had exploded. Robert was brought to a secret location that used advanced medical science to bring him back from death's door.

"Along with his life threating injuries, Robert had also lost his memory," Mavis continued."

Anna nodded her head.

"The same thing happened to me," Anna admitted. "I lost my memory as well, but I eventually got it back."

Jason cut in.

"Robert came back in 2006, with memories and all." Jason said to Mavis, "He was part of a black ops division tracking a deadly outbreak of encephalitis. And as far as I know, he never told Robin about having remarried, or having a son."

Mavis nodded her head, and looked at her son, then she looked back at Anna.

"I know this is all very peculiar to hear," Mavis said, with a remorse in her voice, "but all of Robert's memories of his time spent with me were erased from his mind."

Anna came back with one simple word.

"Why?"

But Mavis didn't answer at first; Gunther did.

"Because of me," Gunther said, with coldness in his voice. He looked at Mavis.

"I don't understand," Anna said, with confusion in her voice.

Mavis continued.

"After Robert was rescued from the ocean, I was his nurse," Mavis explained. "And over the year or so he was in my care, I did the one thing that a nurse should never do; I began to fall in love with my patient." Mavis smiled. "He had no memories of his past life," Mavis pointed at Anna, "but he still had that innocent whimsical charm. And Anna," Mavis said with a pause, "your sordid past with the DVX, as well as your association with Cesar Faison, fueled the agency's desire to reeducate Robert's mind, minus his life with you, and his daughter Robin."

Jason chuckled sarcastically.

"You were reprogramming him," Jason said with accusation in his voice. "Just like Section-7 tried to do with me, or would have finished, if Robert hadn't intervened after Section-7 resuscitated me."

Mavis was about to continue, but Anna cut her off.

"What is Section-7," Anna asked, and then she continued. "The current WSB Director, Frisco Jones, warned me to back off on any questions about them. I also got the impression that Sean Donely, another past WSB Director, knew something about Section-7 as well."

Mavis shook her head.

"Before I answer that," Mavis said to Anna and Frisco, "there is more you need to know. Like I said, Robert and I fell in love, and I eventually became pregnant with his child," she reached out and put her hand over Gunther's hand. "I never told Robert, or anyone else, about my pregnancy at the time. Not long after I was with child, Robert asked me to marry him, and I did, but it was a secret marriage." Mavis took a breath and continued. "Only the Chaplin in a nearby village, and a witness, were there. But somehow Section-7 found out, and soon I would be forcibly transferred. But I also wanted to keep my pregnancy secret, and went along with the transfer. Not long after I left, a hypnotist was hired, the same guru who had trained Faison, to wipe Robert's memory of me out of his mind. Somehow Robert knew they were going to do that to him, so he sent me a secret letter."

Mavis reached down to the coffee table and picked up the envelope. She opened it and took out a letter and then she handed it to Anna to read.

Anna looked at the writing on the slightly faded paper, and recognized Robert's awful handwriting.

"This is Robert's writing," Anna said with a dismissive laugh.

And then Anna read the letter that Robert had written to Mavis in the late months of 1993. Robert wrote about his deep love for Mavis, and how he knew their lives were in danger because Section-7 would never let such distractions interfere with the agency's long range plans. And since Robert was the secret agent, and Mavis the lowly nurse, the agency insinuated that her life was on the line unless Robert agreed to the memory wipe; and so he did.

The hypnotist was able, in time, to bring back Robert's past memories of his life; including his time with the WSB, the gallivanting years with Luke Spencer, Sean Donely, Holly, Frisco and…of course…Anna and Robin.

"Why did Section-7 let Robert remember me and Robin?" Anna asked.

"Probably for the reasons Robert told Robin," Jason replied. "His memories of you and Robin were probably so deep, they couldn't be sure that Robert would never remember. So instead, they decided to use the two of you as leverage to make Robert do whatever they wanted him to do."

Anna nodded her head in agreement, and then she read, out loud, the final sentences Robert had written to Mavis.

"… _but if there ever comes a time when you think I should remember…if your life is ever in danger…then find some way to come back into my life…find someone you trust…and then maybe they can find the means to help me…remember you_."

Anna handed the letter back to Mavis.

"And that time is now?" Anna asked, as Mavis put the letter back into the envelope. "Let me guess," Anna answered her own question. "They know about Gunther being Robert's and your son."

"That's part of it, Anna." Jason suddenly spoke out. "And also because of me," Jason deduced after putting it all together.

Gunther stared with anger at Jason.

"Yes," Gunther said to Jason, "and now because of your desertion, my mother's life is in the cross-hairs of Section-7."

Gunther suddenly stood up and withdrew a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Jason's head.

"Either I kill you," Gunther said to Jason, "or I kill my mother. Section-7 has made the choice very clear to me…"

Continued…


	127. Chapter 127

**General Hospital 2017 #127**

Ned Ashton's head was pounding with pain. And as he opened his eyes, the pain inside his head began to ebb just a little.

At first he had no idea where he was, nor did he even want to take the effort to find out. But then reality began to seep into his existence and realized that something had gone terribly wrong.

He remembered boarding the ELQ Leer-jet, along with his mother Tracy, as well as an old flame of his; Julia Barrett.

Tracy wasn't happy at all that Julia was joining them on the flight out to Los Angeles to oversee the shuffling of the management team of Syvergant Technologies.

With the deaths of Lance Garrison and Mandy Garrison still being investigated back in Port Charles, the solar power company still had to move on. And since ELQ was the controlling stake holder, Michael had given Ned the responsibility to see the transition through. Julia Barrett had unexpectedly shown up at the Quartermaine mansion and after a pleasant conversation, Ned offered for her to come with him to California. Julia agreed to come.

(Ned had no idea of Julia's involvement with the Garrison situation via Lance's blackmailing of Brenda; information that Julia did not volunteer to Ned.)

Ned struggled to look about, and came the scary conclusion that the Leer-jet had crashed. He had foggy memories of the aircraft hitting turbulence about an hour after taking off from the Dallas International Airport.

Due to severe storms in the Midwest, the pilot decided to take a southern route to avoid the risky weather. So after a stopover at Dallas, the jet-plane took off again and took an alternate course that had them approach California from the south, flying over the Pacific Ocean via northern Mexico.

The turbulence hit, and the next thing Ned remembered was opening his eyes just moments ago.

Ned struggled to stand, which was hard to do since the seats and hull of the plane had been twisted to some degree. He looked around and then saw Tracy, still in her seat, and instantly went to her. A nasty gash was on her head, and she was bleeding. Ned ripped a piece of his sleeve off and dabbed at Tracy's wound. He felt for a pulse just as Tracy opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Tracy asked with a near whisper.

"The plane went down," Ned explained as he helped to unstrap her seat buckle. "I think…" Ned continued to say, but then he stopped when he saw Julia.

A section of the twisted plane's metal frame had been thrust through her midsection; Julia was dead. Tracy looked over and saw the dead woman too.

"I'm sorry Ned," Tracy said to her son. "I may not have cared much for her, but no one deserves to die like that."

Ned stood still for a moment and then looked back at Tracy.

"We've got to get off the plane," Ned told her. "For all we know there could be fuel leak and…"

"I get the picture," Tracy said.

The two made their way toward the exit of the plane as the internal lights flickered. It was fortunate that where ever they were, the plane seemed to be on a level surface.

There were emergency directions printed on the exit showing how to release the standby valve. Ned read through them quickly, and then placed his hand on the manual override door handle and then pulled it; and then the door made a hissing sound and opened.

The plane had come to rest on a sandy beach, and it was clear that the landing gear must have been smashed due to the low setting of the plane. The stepping stairs that reached out from the exit only dropped down ten feet at best. Ned stepped out first on to the steps, and held his mother's hand behind him.

In moments they were both standing on the beach sand. Ned prepared to re-board the plane and lifted himself back up onto the stepping stairs.

"Ned," Tracy said to her son, "where are you going?"

Ned looked back at her.

"My cellphone must have fallen out my pocket. I'll see if I can find your purse too and your cell too."

Tracy nodded her head and sat down on one of the lower steps.

"See if you can find some food and water too," Tracy told Ned as he made his way back into the plane.

The internal lights of the plane were still on, which mean there electricity was coming from the plane's batteries.

Once he was back on board, Ned turned to his left and opened the door to the cockpit. He had expected to find one of two possibilities; the pilot and copilot were dead…or injured…but what he found was more disturbing; they weren't even there.

Continued….


	128. Chapter 128

**General Hospital 2017 #128**

 **Previously…**

 **Liverpool England; Marriott Hotel…1201 AM…where an international Police Convention was being held**

Having made it back to the hotel without incident, Nathan and Dante were able to secretly get a distraught Luke Spencer into their hotel room.

"Look guys," Luke said to them, "I didn't kill those people on the tour bus. But when I awoke in that warehouse, I was holding a knife covered in blood."

 _ **6 hours later…after they had all gotten some sleep…**_

"The cops have no idea it was me," Luke told Nathan and Dante at the breakfast table in the hotel room.

"If that's the case, then there's only one thing we should do," Nathan said to Dante.

Dante snapped his fingers and cut in on Nathan.

"Ask the local British cops at the police convention how they run an investigation and maybe find out what they know."

"Just stay here," Nathan said to Luke.

Luke sighed and sat back down on the couch with a bowl of cereal as Nathan and Dante waved goodbye and headed out the door. A couple minutes later, Luke took out a cellphone, flipped it open, and called a number.

"It worked," Luke said with a soft voice to someone on the other end, and with a smile, "Hook line and sinker...if you're right, they'll find their way to you soon enough."

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

Nathan and Dante entered the police headquarters located in Liverpool England. Escorting them there was Constable William Deakin. He had befriended Nathan and Dante three days earlier on the opening day of the international police convention.

William sported a bright red crop of hair on his head, and tight goatee as well. Nathan and Dante were surprised at how much an England police headquarters looked like their American counterparts.

"What's wrong?" William asked his two American friends, seeing the surprise look on their face.

Dante looked at William and smiled.

"I didn't think it would look…like this," Dante admitted as he saw the various Inspectors (British versions of detectives) going about the jobs in a myriad of suits or casual wear; just like in America.

William nodded his head.

"Let me guess," William said with a tone of humor in his voice, "your minds have been saturated with old reruns of Monte Python, and their outdated and silly depiction of British law enforcement."

Nathan and Dante looked at each other and nodded their heads with embarrassed smiles.

"Don't worry," William said with his own laugh. "When our country thinks of American detectives, we have the image of them being like a barefooted Bruce Willis jumping off skyscrapers exploding around him."

They all laughed at the thought. But in Port Charles, it was a bit true!

For the next hour, Nathan and Dante were given a tour of the police headquarters, focusing on the Inspector division. Although they wanted to find out about Luke's situation, Nathan and Dante didn't want to seem too obvious.

As they headed out of the jail division, Dante decided to breach the subject of Luke, without trying tip their hands.

"Nathan and I heard two of your inspectors talking about some sort of murder mystery at a nearby warehouse," Dante lied innocently enough.

William nodded his head as he showed them into his office and they took seats at his desk.

"Oh yes," William said as he reached for the morning newspaper on his desktop and flung it over to Dante.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as Dante read the news article.

William reached out for the mouse of his computer and opened up a file.

As Constable William spoke with Dante and Nathan, a drone was filming and recording the conversation through the window from an unseen position across from the police building.

"Several tourist were murdered," William explained with remorse in his voice. "Their bodies were found at the warehouse. A couple of our uniformed officers stumbled upon the scene after witnesses tipped them off, and gave chase. In the darkness of night, the assailant managed to avoid capture; apparently he had accomplices because witnesses saw him dive into a car that had two passengers in it." (Dante and Nathan of course).

"Damn," Nathan said with determined mock anger. "Things like that happen all the time in our country too."

Dante handed the paper back to William and gave Nathan quick weary look.

At that moment the phone on William's desk buzzed and he answered it. He listened to the person on the other end, and then hung the phone up.

"That was the Chief Inspector at the warehouse scene; and don't laugh," William said. "His name is Watson."

Nathan and Dante both smiled. One could only wonder if there was an English inspector somewhere named Holmes as well.

"Did Inspector Watson find a clue?" Dante asked whimsically.

William thought for a moment.

"Yes he did," William replied, "In fact," William added as he stood up. "This could be a great opportunity for the both of you to see British crime solvers at work. C'mon," he told them both as he picked up his car keys. "Let's go see for ourselves."

Nathan shot a glance at Dante and they both smiled. Things were at last going their way.

What they didn't know was that several miles away, inside their hotel room, Luke Spencer slowly stood up from the couch; at gun point. He could only watch as a uniformed British police officer slapped handcuffs on his wrists; Luke had been apprehended.

Moments later, the two police officers emerged from the hotel, with Luke in tow, and headed for their police car; unaware of a drone that was filming the entire incident.

Continued…


	129. Chapter 129

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #129**

 **Previously…in Port Charles**

 **The Brighton Estates; the home where the Bambino safe had been secretly buried…**

Robert, disguised as a legendary safecracker from Greece (Rufus Thiago), was in danger. The special radio device in his ear, as well as the special camera attached to his eye glasses, had lost contact with WSB headquarters in New Jersey. But the WSB's new IT manager, Damien Spinelli, was able to correct the problem back at WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY; for the time being.

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY**

"I reoriented the satellite's angle," Spinelli said to Sean Donely. "But that isn't a permanent fix. Whatever is going to happen down there has to happen quickly."

Sean Donely, acting WSB Director (as Frisco is in Mexico trying to find Maxie), pressed a button on his own keyboard.

At that moment, a special high-burst signal was sent from a satellite. It was a special signal due to the fact it would have to not only penetrate the 25 feet underground where Robert was, but also, it would have to penetrate the solid steel of the safe. Sean could only hope that his good friend, Robert Scorpio, would survive what was to come…

 _ **Our story continues…**_

"That signal you just sent," Agent Colton Shore said to acting Director Sean Donely, "could interfere with the radios Petrev and his goons are using. They might become suspicious that something is going on."

Sean nodded his head.

"Don't you think I know that," Sean said back to Colton. "But we don't have…"

Sean was cut off by the real Rufus Thiago, the man whom Robert was disguised as among Petrev and his henchmen.

"Excuse me," Rufus said with a thick Greek accent, "I think, as you would say, we may have another problem."

Rufus had been studying the video being transmitted by the hidden camera attached to the glasses Robert was wearing as part of his disguise.

"What now?" Agent Anna Donely (daughter of Sean) asked.

Spinelli typed a command with his keyboard and the images Rufus was looking at on his own computer screen were now shown on one of the large screens for all to see.

The images were of the large safe that Rufus was going to help Robert crack by placing two strategic sticks of dynamite.

Rufus looked over at Spinelli.

"Sir," Rufus said, "can you magnify this area?"

Spinelli froze the footage, which was centered on the top of one of the corners of the safe where one of the metal seems stretched from the top of the safe down to the bottom. (The safe was roughly the size of a Volkswagen bug).

"Do you see it?" Rufus asked.

Sean was monitoring the conversation between Robert and Petrev in the bowels of the home where the safe was. Robert was trying his best to stall, using one of the devices he had brought to the Brighton Estates which was really nothing more than a prop, because all Robert was doing was acting as Rufus; he was no safecracker.

"No I don't," Sean said, "but please explain it to us as quickly as you can. Not only is Robert in danger, but so is the team inside the safe."

Rufus nodded his head.

"That's my point," Rufus said with worry in his voice. "At the top of the corner of the safe, opposite the front side where it opens, there are three small breaks in the metal seam."

Colton, Anna, Sean and Spinelli all stared at the magnified section of the top corner where the metal seam was. And sure enough, there were three breaks in the seam; it all seemed innocent enough.

"We see them," Colton said to Rufus, "so what?"

Rufus shook his head…he was worried.

"That is a signal; a warning," Rufus explained. "Only a safecracker would know what it means. It is a Machiavellian Line."

Sean and the others looked at each other, and had no idea what Rufus Thiago, the legendary safecracker, meant.

"Hurry up," Sean said to Rufus, "and explain to us what that means."

Sean snapped his fingers and Spinelli made sure that Robert could also hear what Rufus was about to say.

Rufus tried his best.

"What it means is this," Rufus said. "We are not to use the dynamite to blast open the safe; it won't work. That Machiavellian Line mark means that whoever sealed the safe, 70 years ago or so, was telling future safecrackers that there is information inside that is Assoluta di conseguenza," Rufus said with a pause. "Meaning that the safe can only be opened from inside because that information inside the safe overrides any safecracking reason. And I must tell you that I will observe the warning."

Sean nodded his head.

"So you're telling me," Sean said after a moment, "that our team inside the safe might know this already?"

Rufus nodded his head.

"Yes, sir Donely," Rufus came back with. "Very rarely is one of these safes used if access can be achieved from beneath it, as in the case with this one. Inside the safe there must be directions to keep that information safe."

Anna nodded her head.

"We only found out about the secret passage beneath the safe recently," Anna explained to Rufus, "after Laura Webber had decoded one of the pages from Frank Smith's black book."

Rufus nodded his head.

"What does Robert do?" Colton asks. "If he tells them that the safe can't be opened, then they might make him try to do it anyway."

"Or," Sean Donely suddenly said, "The team inside the safe is going to open it. That signal I just sent set off a 10-minute countdown, where Robert would either blow it open with the dynamite as the team waits inside the passage below the blast radius, or…"

"Or…" Anna cut in with, "they will hope that by now we know about this Machiavellian Line marker and are going to open it themselves."

"How much of the ten minutes is left?" Spinelli asked from where he sat at his own computer station.

Sean looked at the digital clock on the far wall.

"Six minutes and four seconds," Sean said with a worried tone in his voice.

"This isn't good," Colton said with warning in his voice. "If Petrev starts hearing sounds coming from inside that safe as it begins to open on its own…"

"Then Robert," Sean said, concluding Colton's worries, "is going to be in real danger."

And all Sean, Anna, Colton, Spinelli and Rufus could do was wait…and that's all Robert could do as he too heard Sean's dire conclusion.

To Be Continued…


	130. Chapter 130

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #130**

It was a calm sunny day down by the docks of Port Charles. The sun had been shining through for the past week, and even the parks that rimmed the pier were coming to life with the arrival of a warn spring.

Brenda Barrett found herself walking along the boardwalk that was lined with all kinds of small stores. There were shoe stores, bead shops, jewelry nick-knack places, pizza shacks, handbag outlets, as well as others, nd all of them were open for business.

Eventually she found herself in the grassy park, where there were several wooden picnic tables and benches. She made her way toward one of the picnic tables and sat down to take the scenery in.

She hadn't heard from her sister Julia in a day ( _who unknown to Brenda, has been in a plane crash_ ) and because of her uneasy relationships with Sonny and Carly, she didn't feel like hanging out with them either.

Brenda longed for the days when she could visit Robin and talk about life…but those days were gone and so much time had passed as if in the blink of an eye.

It was then that her attention was piqued by a guitar wielding man who strolled down by the seawall that lined the boardwalk. He wore some nice fitting faded blue jeans with a hoodie sweatshirt and a black beanie pulled over a long mane of blond curly hair that reached down to shoulders; and Brenda found the entire ensemble very attractive.

The gorgeous stranger leaned up against the seawall, looking out over the distant ocean, and began to strum the strings of his guitar.

The pleasant music found its way to Brenda's ears, and she closed her eyes to take in the majestic melody, unaware that two men were approaching her, with their eyes concentrating on the purse that was around her left shoulder.

Brenda opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching upon the twigs and ground behind her. She stood up upon seeing the two hoodlums as they neared.

"I don't want any trouble," Brenda told the one who walked slightly ahead of the other.

"My name is Tommy," he told her. His breath stunk of alcohol, his clothing, jeans and T-shirt, looking like he had worn them for a week. "My friend and I were looking for some fun on this fine day and you," he added as he ogled Brenda with his beady eyes, "look like a woman who knows how to multitask."

Brenda shook her head.

"I don't want to have fun with you or your friend," Brenda told Tommy.

Tommy shook his head side to side.

"She don't like us Tobe," Tommy said to the other man, who was equally thug looking. Then Tommy looked back to Brenda. "Give us your purse then," Tommy said, with a more serious tone.

And before Brenda could do anything, Tobe rushed up and grabbed her while Tommy went for the purse. Brenda resisted, so Tommy slapped her with the back of his hand, the force driving Brenda to the dirt ground.

But Tommy had Brenda's purse though, and so he and Tobe ran off as fast as they could.

Brenda reached for her painful cheek when suddenly he, the guitar playing wonderful looking man, stood over her and helped her up to the wooden bench.

"My name is Barlow," he told her with a calm confidence.

And then, without another word, he took off after Brenda's attackers, who while they had a head start, were obviously not as athletic as Barlow was, who ran after them with smooth speed.

Brenda watched as Barlow closed the distance down the boardwalk. Tobe was the faster of the two thugs, as Tommy was following him. But Tommy had Brenda's purse, which was who Barlow was closing in on.

And then Barlow caught a break; Tommy ran into a jogger coming the other way, and fell down on the ground. The jogger got up and kept going. Brenda, for her part, swooped up Barlow's guitar, and walked briskly toward the commotion.

Barlow, for his part, straddled Tommy and stared down at him. He looked up at the approaching Brenda, who was still fifty feet away, and then he prepared to punch Tommy, who was struggling beneath Barlow's strong hold.

Barlow raised his fist to strike Tommy.

"Barlow," Tommy said, "hit me on the left side of my face. My right side is my best side."

Barlow nodded his head, did what Tommy asked, and punched him on the left side; knocking him out in the process. It was then that two security officers, who were patrolling the stores, drifted over and helped Barlow up and then went about handcuffing Tommy.

Brenda arrived and then explained to the security officers what had happened, and one of them wrote down what she said on a notebook. Barlow added what little he knew and then the guards took Tommy, who had come to, but was groggy, away; leaving Brenda and Barlow alone.

"Thank you for doing that," Brenda said to Barlow, "but all they would have gotten was a wallet of credit cards. I don't carry cash or valuables with me."

Barlow nodded his head.

"Must be nice," Barlow said to her with his smooth voice, "being able to live in a world without money."

Brenda smiled at him, and found herself being beguiled by his charm.

"Hey," Brenda finally said, "let me thank you for this. There's a real nice café up there where the stores are," she motioned to the boardwalk.

Barlow looked over at where she was motioning and then he looked back at her.

"Alright," Barlow said with a smile. "But before we go," he added, "I told you my name…so what is yours?"

"My name is Brenda," she replied with her own smile.

And then the two of them made their way up the boardwalk and towards the cluster of stores where the café was.

Moments later, the two security guards, as well as Tobe and Tommy, watched from afar in a silver Ford sedan as Brenda and Barlow were making their way into the café.

"Well," Tommy said to the other three, "Barlow's in. I just hope he doesn't get too lost in the scenery."

And with that, the silver car made its way in the opposite direction of the boardwalk; mission accomplished.

Continued…


	131. Chapter 131

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #131**

 **Oaxaca, Mexico**

 **10pm**

 _ **The Cantina…**_

Right next to the Motel where Maxie was staying at was a Mexican restaurant with a name that any tourist would gravitate towards; The Cantina. A local Mexican band played a variety of pop songs mixed with Mexican flavored music as well.

As it turned out, Maxie wasn't the only outsider visiting the small town, so she wasn't surprised to find the place was nearly full of dining customers that were enjoying the authentic food as well as a myriad of adult beverages.

Maxie, for her part, had just finished eating two fish tacos, a side of rice, and was finishing up her second margarita. She had also just put her cellphone back into her purse. Moments ago she had attempted to call Nathan, who was in England at a police convention, to let him know where she was, and to hear his voice, which she missed so much. But he didn't answer, so she left a message and hoped he would hear it soon and call her back soon.

As she listened to the band, Maxie began to doubt why she had even come to this place.

"You know what Maxie Jones," Maxie said to herself, "you're going home tomorrow. Coming here, while fun, has been a total waste of time." She downed more of her drink.

She shook her head in disappointment as she recalled the effort it took to even get this far down into Mexico, and she predicted that her mother, and Mac, were probably worried about her. But she had no intentions of telling them about her strange visions of the strange man, and the overpowering instinctive drive to come to Mexico in search of her Aztec heritage, as well as to find him.

She took another sip of her margarita and then her eyes caught the glance of someone else staring back at her from across dining area; and she stopped breathing as her heart skipped a beat. He was leaning up against the bar, and looked directly at her with haunting eyes; it was _him_! The man from her vision.

In the vision she had back in Port Charles days ago, she found herself levitating above a slab of rock inside of dark cave, and he was laying down on the slab of rock; naked and aroused.

Maxie closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and when she opened them up, only to find that he was no longer leaning against the bar; he was making his way through crowded dance floor of The Cantina but never taking his eyes off of her.

Maxie felt an unwanted desire deep inside of her soul. She was in love with Nathan, but the sensation of desire that this stranger stirred within her was too powerful to deny. She downed the rest of her margarita in anticipation as he drew closer.

And then, in mere moments, with the music pounding in the background but unheard by Maxie's mind, he came up to her table, and sat down across from her. Without saying a word, the man placed his hand upon her hand; his eyes never leaving her eyes. It took all of her concentration not too faint from the sexual desire that clawed deep inside her body. Maxie finally found the strength to speak.

"Wh…wh…who are you?" Maxie asked with eagerness in her voice.

He smiled and then reached out and placed his fingers on her soft chin.

"I am your soul mate," Ehecatl said with a soft yet confident voice. "I am Ehecatl, and you," he added as he traced her lips with his fingertips, "are my Erindira."

Ehecatl stood up, and with her hand still in his hand, he helped Maxie out of her seat. And without another word, they walked toward the exit and left The Cantina.

Continued…


	132. Chapter 132

**General Hospital 2017 #132**

 **Previously…**

Nathan and Dante entered the police headquarters located in Liverpool England, hoping to find a way to clear Luke's name. Escorting them there was Constable William Deakin. He had befriended Nathan and Dante three days earlier on the opening day of the international police convention.

William sported a bright red crop of hair on his head, and tight goatee as well. Nathan and Dante were surprised at how much a British police headquarters looked like their American counterparts.

"Nathan and I heard two of your inspectors talking about some sort of murder mystery at a nearby warehouse," Dante lied innocently enough.

"Yes indeed; several tourists were murdered," William explained with remorse in his voice. "Their bodies were found at the warehouse. In the darkness of night, the assailant managed to avoid capture; apparently he had accomplices because witnesses saw him dive into a car that had two passengers in it." (Dante and Nathan of course).

 _What they didn't know was at that very moment several miles away, inside Dante and Nathan's hotel room, Luke Spencer could only watch as a uniformed British police officer slapped handcuffs on his wrists; Luke had been apprehended._

Moments later, the two police officers emerged from the hotel, with Luke in tow, and headed for their police car; unaware of a drone flying above!

Continued…moments later….

As Constable William Deakin drove his police car, the destination being the warehouse where the murders happened, Dante and Nathan sat in the back…swapping worried glances. It was at that moment when the police dispatcher's voice broke the silence.

" _All units," the woman's British accented voice said sharply, "a suspect has been arrested regarding the murders being investigated at the warehouse. Be advised that he has been brought to the scene of the crime."_

Dante and Nathan looked at each other.

"Wow," Dante said, fishing for answers from Deakin, "what a great turn of events."

"I wonder," Nathan chimed in with, "if the suspect is American?"

Deakin shook his head.

"I doubt it," Deakin said with a tone of doubt in his voice. "You blokes have enough crime in your own country to be exporting it around the world." Deakin looked down at the police radio, and was curious. "Shit," Deakin said after a moment, "let's end the suspense." He reached down and picked up the radio's Motorola transmitter-microphone, "this is Constable Deakin, on my way to the warehouse. Can you give me the name of the suspect?"

Nathan and Dante had actually become more relaxed, since they were quite confident Luke was still in their hotel room. But when the dispatcher came back with her answer; their jaws dropped five feet it seemed.

" _The suspect," the dispatcher began to say, "Has been identified as Lucas Lorenzo Spencer of the United States."_

Deakin looked back at Dante.

"Man," Deakin said shaking his head, "you guys were right. Might as well open an American police force branch office right here in England," he added with a laugh.

Neither Dante nor Nathan volunteered the information to Deakin where Luke had probably been arrested; their hotel room!

Deakin soon stopped the car just beyond the entrance to the warehouse, and then he, Nathan and Dante got out of the car.

"This is where it happened," Deakin said to the two American detectives, as they made their way toward the entrance. "This place used to be a plant that made cardboard boxes; but it was shuttered fifteen years ago as automation eliminated the need for jobs like these."

They reached the entrance and Deakin went in first, with Nathan and Dante behind them…but then they were suddenly shocked with surprise at what they saw!

Luke was holding a gun, and he was aiming it right at one of the British cops; the one who had arrested him at the hotel.

"Luke!" Dante yelled in fear, "DON'T!"

All Luke could do was look at Dante for a brief second, but then he looked back at the cop….and pulled the trigger!

BANG!

Continued…


	133. Chapter 133

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #133 (RE-ISSUE OF #129)**

 **(THIS IS A RE-ISSUE OF #129…I AM DOING THIS AS A RE-FRESHER FROM WHERE THIS PART OF THE STORY LEFT OFF LAST TIME WE VISITED IT…#134 WILL PICK UP RIGHT WHERE THIS RE-ISSUE ENDS AT SOON)**

 **Previously…in Port Charles**

 **The Brighton Estates; the home where the Bambino safe had been secretly buried…**

Robert, disguised as a legendary safecracker from Greece (Rufus Thiago), was in danger. The special radio device in his ear, as well as the special camera attached to his eye glasses, had lost contact with WSB headquarters in New Jersey. But the WSB's new IT manager, Damien Spinelli, was able to correct the problem back at WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY; for the time being.

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY**

"I reoriented the satellite's angle," Spinelli said to Sean Donely. "But that isn't a permanent fix. Whatever is going to happen down there has to happen quickly."

Sean Donely, acting WSB Director (as Frisco is in Mexico trying to find Maxie), pressed a button on his own keyboard.

At that moment, a special high-burst signal was sent from a satellite. It was a special signal due to the fact it would have to not only penetrate the 25 feet underground where Robert was, but also, it would have to penetrate the solid steel of the safe. Sean could only hope that his good friend, Robert Scorpio, would survive what was to come…

 ** _Our story continues…_**

"That signal you just sent," Agent Colton Shore said to acting Director Sean Donely, "could interfere with the radios Petrev and his goons are using. They might become suspicious that something is going on."

Sean nodded his head.

"Don't you think I know that," Sean said back to Colton. "But we don't have…"

Sean was cut off by the real Rufus Thiago, the man whom Robert was disguised as among Petrev and his henchmen.

"Excuse me," Rufus said with a thick Greek accent, "I think, as you would say, we may have another problem."

Rufus had been studying the video being transmitted by the hidden camera attached to the glasses Robert was wearing as part of his disguise.

"What now?" Agent Anna Donely (daughter of Sean) asked.

Spinelli typed a command with his keyboard and the images Rufus was looking at on his own computer screen were now shown on one of the large screens for all to see.

The images were of the large safe that Rufus was going to help Robert crack by placing two strategic sticks of dynamite.

Rufus looked over at Spinelli.

"Sir," Rufus said, "can you magnify this area?"

Spinelli froze the footage, which was centered on the top of one of the corners of the safe where one of the metal seems stretched from the top of the safe down to the bottom. (The safe was roughly the size of a Volkswagen bug).

"Do you see it?" Rufus asked.

Sean was monitoring the conversation between Robert and Petrev in the bowels of the home where the safe was. Robert was trying his best to stall, using one of the devices he had brought to the Brighton Estates which was really nothing more than a prop, because all Robert was doing was acting as Rufus; he was no safecracker.

"No I don't," Sean said, "but please explain it to us as quickly as you can. Not only is Robert in danger, but so is the team inside the safe."

Rufus nodded his head.

"That's my point," Rufus said with worry in his voice. "At the top of the corner of the safe, opposite the front side where it opens, there are three small breaks in the metal seam."

Colton, Anna, Sean and Spinelli all stared at the magnified section of the top corner where the metal seam was. And sure enough, there were three breaks in the seam; it all seemed innocent enough.

"We see them," Colton said to Rufus, "so what?"

Rufus shook his head…he was worried.

"That is a signal; a warning," Rufus explained. "Only a safecracker would know what it means. It is a Machiavellian Line."

Sean and the others looked at each other, and had no idea what Rufus Thiago, the legendary safecracker, meant.

"Hurry up," Sean said to Rufus, "and explain to us what that means."

Sean snapped his fingers and Spinelli made sure that Robert could also hear what Rufus was about to say.

Rufus tried his best.

"What it means is this," Rufus said. "We are not to use the dynamite to blast open the safe; it won't work. That Machiavellian Line mark means that whoever sealed the safe, 70 years ago or so, was telling future safecrackers that there is information inside that is Assoluta di conseguenza," Rufus said with a pause. "Meaning that the safe can only be opened from inside because that information inside the safe overrides any safecracking reason. And I must tell you that I will observe the warning."

Sean nodded his head.

"So you're telling me," Sean said after a moment, "that our team inside the safe might know this already?"

Rufus nodded his head.

"Yes, sir Donely," Rufus came back with. "Very rarely is one of these safes used if access can be achieved from beneath it, as in the case with this one. Inside the safe there must be directions to keep that information safe."

Anna nodded her head.

"We only found out about the secret passage beneath the safe recently," Anna explained to Rufus, "after Laura Webber had decoded one of the pages from Frank Smith's black book."

Rufus nodded his head.

"What does Robert do?" Colton asks. "If he tells them that the safe can't be opened, then they might make him try to do it anyway."

"Or," Sean Donely suddenly said, "The team inside the safe is going to open it. That signal I just sent set off a 10-minute countdown, where Robert would either blow it open with the dynamite as the team waits inside the passage below the blast radius, or…"

"Or…" Anna cut in with, "they will hope that by now we know about this Machiavellian Line marker and are going to open it themselves."

"How much of the ten minutes is left?" Spinelli asked from where he sat at his own computer station.

Sean looked at the digital clock on the far wall.

"Six minutes and four seconds," Sean said with a worried tone in his voice.

"This isn't good," Colton said with warning in his voice. "If Petrev starts hearing sounds coming from inside that safe as it begins to open on its own…"

"Then Robert," Sean said, concluding Colton's worries, "is going to be in real danger."

And all Sean, Anna, Colton, Spinelli and Rufus could do was wait…and that's all Robert could do as he too heard Sean's dire conclusion.

To Be Continued…


	134. Chapter 134

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #134**

As Sean and Colton continued to discuss the different ways to continue, and with just six minutes left before the WSB strike team inside the safe might decide to exit, causing a firefight between Petrev's men and the WSB team, Robert knew he had to cause a diversion.

Reaching up to his left ear, where the microphone/speaker was implanted, he gently tapped his earlobe; three time…pause…two times…pause…three times. He did so in such a way that neither Petrev, nor his goons, would see…

 **Back at WSB Headquarters** , the Sean Donely and the others heard the loud thumping sounds caused by Robert's actions upon the microphone.

"Three two three," agent Anna Donely (Sean's daughter) said. "I think Robert's sending us a message; what does it mean?" she asked her father.

Sean pointing to a book behind where Agent Colton Shore sat.

"Hand me that old code book we used back in the 70s and 80s," Sean said to Colton.

Colton reached around and took the book out of the shelf and handed it to Sean. Sean quickly flipped through the pages until he found a listing of different codes that the WSB used. Some had been expunged from the current WSB operations, but some were still in use. He slid his thumb down the page and came to where code 323 was listed; and then Sean smiled.

"The Lazarus Deception," Sean said with a slight laugh.

Colton, Anna and Spinelli all looked at each other; had Sean lost his mind.

"Dad," Anna finally said, "what is the…"

Suddenly, coughing could be heard from the screen….

 **The Brighton Estates; the home where the Bambino safe had been secretly buried…**

Rufus (Robert in disguise) began to breathe heavily, and grasped his chest. Petrev, seeing this, walked over to the old man as he stepped back from the safe.

"What is it?" Petrev asked.

"I have," Rufus said with gasps of air between his words, "claustrophobia. I can control my fear," Rufus added, "but sometime my anxiety can act up and, well," Rufus added, "it makes my heart condition dire. I need (COUGH COUGH) aspirin…" and then Rufus (Robert) fainted!

Petrev caught the old man. Quickly Petrev and his men took Rufus back up the rickety wooden stairwell that led down from the house above, leaving the safe alone for the time being.

Reaching the bedroom above, Petrev and his men stretched Rufus out on the mattress. Rufus began to come around.

"See if you can some aspirin in the bathroom or kitchen," Petrev said Voltiv, his chief henchman.

"Aye," Voltiv said.

Rufus opened his eyes.

"Are you alright old man?" Petrev asked. "Tell me this little health incident won't stop you from opening that safe."

Rufus shook his head.

"No, it won't." Rufus said with labored breaths, "I can finish the job. Please give me a moment or two to compose myself."

Voltiv came back with a glass of water and an aspirin pill which he handed to Rufus, who was now sitting up on the bed.

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS IN NEW JERSEY**

"What just happened?" Spinelli asked rhetorically.

"Robert has stalled for time," Sean replied. "Every deep cover agent, like Robert, has two pills implanted in hollowed out teeth inside their mouth. One of them is cyanide, which will kill an agent instantly before he or she can be forced to talke."

"Wow," Spinelli said, "just like in the movies."

"What does the other pill do?" Anna Donely asked.

Before Sean could reply, Colton did.

"It can simulate heart palpitations, which will cause the agent to faint or even appear to…die; thus the name of the code, Lazarus Deception" Colton said. "The agent can fake a heart problem for a myriad of reasons. But the code for using that option is 1578B," Colton said directly to Sean.

"Well," Sean replied back, "Robert probably doesn't know the new codes and besides, 3-2-3 is far easier to tap than 1578B."

Colton smiled.

"That is true, so why…" Colton continued to say, but he was cut off by a squawk coming from one of the radios.

"It's the extraction team," Spinelli said.

Suddenly the voice of the team leader, Captain Troy Hauch, was heard.

" _HQ, this is team Alpha" Captain Hauch's voice said._

Sean picked up the radio.

"We hear you," Sean said excitedly, "what is your status?"

" _We ended up leaving the safe, via the hidden passage, and have exited the other end which is located a half a block from the house."_

"Why," Sean asked. "The whole idea was to catch Petrev's team in the act of cracking the safe."

" _The information we found in the safe made me alter the plan." Hauch said. "But before I make my report, I want to add that we found some paper work that also included the safe's combination."_

Sean snapped his fingers, realizing what Hauch was referring to. Robert (disguised as Rufus) had no idea how to crack a safe's combination. That was always the biggest risk in the entire operation. Sean listened as Hauch relayed the combination. Sean picked up the mic that Robert's earpiece was tuned into and then he spoke the combination.

Sean was very interesting in the information that Captain Hauch and his extraction team had found, and hoped that Robert would not be in harm's way since he could fake cracking the code and open it with the combination he now had.

 **The Brighton Estates; the home where the Bambino safe had been secretly buried…**

Rufus (Robert in disguise), now aware that the extraction team was no longer in the safe, and now armed with the combination, stood up from the bed.

"Let us do this," Rufus said to Petrev, "before my anxiety returns."

And with that Petrev, Rufus, along with Voltiv and the other three henchmen, went back down the ladder well, which led down to where the safe had been sitting for decades.

But what Sean didn't know, or Captain Hauch didn't know, and what Robert didn't know, was the strange role fate was about to play. Because although Hauch and his men had left the safe the way they had found it, minus a couple of folders which contained interesting information, they had made one unknown mistake. One of the extraction team had unwitting dropped a black cigarette lighter from their back pocket into the dirt just below the first step into the hidden passage that led down from the safe and into a tunnel that led to an exit half a block away. Anyone finding it would instantly know that the light was of a modern design, and certainly had no reason being inside of safe, or even a hidden passage way sealed shut decades earlier!

Continued


	135. Chapter 135

**General Hospital 2017; #135**

 **London England…**

Previously…

 _Officer Deakin soon stopped the police car just beyond the entrance to the warehouse, and then he, Nathan and Dante got out of the car._

 _"This is where it happened," Deakin said to the two American detectives, as they made their way toward the entrance. "This place used to be a plant that made cardboard boxes; but it was shuttered fifteen years ago as automation eliminated the need for jobs like these."_

 _They reached the entrance and Deakin went in first, with Nathan and Dante behind them…but then they were suddenly shocked with surprise at what they saw!_

 _Luke was holding a gun, and he was aiming it right at one of the British cops; the one who had arrested him at the hotel._

 _"Luke!" Dante yelled in fear, "DON'T!"_

 _All Luke could do was look at Dante for a brief second, but then he looked back at the cop….and pulled the trigger!_

 _BANG!...a red flag with the word "Bang" came out from the barrel of the gun that Luke was aiming at the British police officer._

 _Our story continues…_

Both Nathan and Dante stared in silent shock as the flag with BANG written on it slowly unfurled for all to see. And then, almost if on cue, all the cops, and there were several, as well as Luke, began to laugh…aiming that laughter at Dante and Nathan.

"What… the… hell… is… going on?" Dante asked Luke, his voice in a low tone.

Luke smiled at his son in law, and at Nathan as well, and walked over to them.

"Sorry buds," Luke said to them both. "But all of this has been part of a reality show that they have here in England. It's called _We Got You._ This whole thing has been set up, via hidden cameras, they even had one on a drone," Luke said, pointing at cameras that were subtly hidden in the ceiling and on the walls. He even pointed at a small camera in his own shirt pocket.

"You mean to tell me," Nathan began to say, "this whole ordeal, you being on the run and the murder and…"

Luke nodded his head, and then cut him off.

"Yes," Luke said with a grin. "Even the stuff back at your hotel room, via this camera in my pocket, all of it has been recorded and will be aired at some future date _on We Got You_."

Dante began to shake his head.

"I can't believe you did this to us," Dante said. "Why?"

Luke came over to Dante, and understood the anger the young man aimed at him. He could sense anger coming from Dante as well.

"Well," Luke said in all seriousness, "I squandered a lot of the money that I had saved over the years, and," he paused, "I wanted to do more for you and Lulu and Rocco. They're going to pay us, if you both agree to let them air the episode, nearly five-hundred thousand American dollars. And I want all of my share to go to your family…my family." Luke said.

Suddenly Nathan began to giggle. And then, realizing the stress was over, Dante began to giggle too, as did Luke; it was a funny situation after all.

"I don't know what to say," Dante said finally. "It was a rotten prank."

"No," Nathan said between giggles, "it was awesome!"

As Nathan and Dante calmed down, Luke introduced them to his fellow pranksters. Some of them were actors, others, like William Deakin, were real detectives and cops who would have their acting salaries donated to local charities. The director of the episode even showed them a rough cut, and Dante and Nathan had to admit that it all came out good.

* * *

Several hours later, Luke had said goodbye and departed on a cruise boat heading to France. Nathan and Dante headed back to their hotel suite. They were about to head to their room for a final night of sleep, before heading back to Port Charles the next day, when suddenly Dante's cellphone rang. Lulu was on the other end.

"Hey honey," Dante said, "we just saw your father a couple hours ago and…"

Nathan, who was in the process of turning off the TV, looked over at Dante. Apparently Lulu, who was on the other end, had cut Dante off. Dante suddenly looked over at Nathan. He reached the cellphone out to Nathan as well.

"I think you better talk to Lulu," Dante said…his voice sounding very serious… "It's about Maxie."

Nathan suddenly became worried…

continued...


	136. Chapter 136

**Earlier in this story, a plotline was introduced that led to the reveal that Maxie, not Felicia, was the true descendent of the "Aztec Princess"….I have reissued the first three chapters that set this up. I will reissue further segments of this storyline as well. Or, you can go back and find where it continues if you can't wait for the reissues…I think you will enjoy it because Maxie, Lulu and Mac are in the lead roles here… (I wrote this part of the story over a year ago, so much had changed on TV-GH by late 2017…so remember that)**

 **-reissue GENERAL HOSPITAL #45**

… Maxie Jones was in her home staring at the mysterious dagger she had received in the mail the previous day. (a previous issue)

She had taken it out of the box it had come in, and placed it on the coffee table in front of her living room couch.

She was wearing an oversized T-shirt, and just sat and stared at the sharp blade and tried to rationalize what she had experienced.

The first time when she had touched the blade, after accidentally cutting herself with it, Maxie had a hallucination where she was standing on a field looking out over a harbor with pirate ships sailing on its waters. And the more she thought about it, the more she believed it was a memory.

At that moment there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, and Lulu, whom she had called a half hour earlier, stood at the door.

"Dante is watching Rocco, so I rushed over," Lulu said. "You said it was an emergency Maxie…but you seem fine to me."

Maxie let her best friend in and closed the door and pointed at the dagger on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Lulu asked, and then she looked at Maxie. "Is that some sort of knife?"

"I think the proper name is dagger," Maxie said with an aloof tone to her voice.

Maxie went over to the couch and sat down, and looked directly at the dagger as she spoke to Lulu.

"I want to try something," Maxie said with a hushed tone to her voice. "And I want you to help me."

Lulu gave Maxie a perplexed look and then went over to the couch and sat down next to her friend.

"What are you going to do?" Lulu asked with her eyes wide open.

Maxie picked up the dagger and held it out toward Lulu.

"Actually, I want you to take this dagger," Maxie said with a straight face, "and cut me with it…"

 **Reissue-GENERAL HOSPITAL #47 (there was more to this issue, but this segment centered on Maxie)**

Lulu's jaw nearly dropped off her face as Maxie repeated her request.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird, and creepy," Maxie said to her best friend in all of the world, "but I want you cut me with this dagger," which Maxie held in her out reached hand, "that's all you have to do," Maxie finished with.

At first Lulu smiled.

"I'm not kidding," Maxie added without a reflective smile on her face.

Lulu stood up and looked down upon her friend.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you," Lulu said with a look of shock on her face, "but people don't usually go around stabbing their best friends."

Maxie shook her head.

"But you have to," Maxie protested. "There's no way Nathan would ever do it, or Dillon for that matter, nor anyone else in the world," Maxie concluded. "But you," Maxie said, pointing at Lulu, "you are my best friend; so have to do it."

Maxie patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

"C'mon," Maxie said, "just sit down and stab me."

Lulu refused to sit down, so Maxie decided to play her so called trump card.

"Hey," Maxie added, with a shaming tone to her voice, "I could have gone to Dante or Nathan about Johnny, but I didn't…well…until the end. So you owe me. Besides, you're not going kill me," Maxie added. "Just a simple prick really."

Lulu reluctantly sat back down.

"Why can't you prick yourself," Lulu asked, as she simply stared at the dagger Maxie was holding out for her to take.

"I tried that," Maxie said, pointing to a couple dried scab marks on her arm. "Then I remembered that Dillon was holding the blade when I took it from him. Somehow I think the blade works like that; I have to take it from someone else and then prick myself in order for the visions to come to my mind."

"The visions?" Lulu came back with.

"Well, to be honest," Maxie said, "I've only had the one that I told you about. I was standing on some majestic hill looking out over a beautiful harbor with pirate ships sailing around."

Lulu shook her head.

"You sound like a lunatic," Lulu said, not believing that her friend really believed what she was saying.

"No," Maxie said back to Lulu, this time with conviction in her voice. "It was not a dream, it was not a fantasy, Lulu," Maxie said as she took Lulu's hand and clasped the handle of the dagger in her hand. "I was there…I don't know how…but I was really there. I want to, no, I need to go back!"

Lulu felt uneasy holding the dagger, but Maxie put a hand, her right hand to be exact, over the tip of the blade and gently ran it over her palm, drawing a thin trail of blood and then…Maxie closed her eyes and opened them…Lulu was gone, and in her place was an older woman who was dressed in some sort of ceremonial robe.

"You cannot be ill, my daughter," the woman said as Maxie sat up in bed. "Not on, of all days, this one."

Maxie wasn't in her bed in Port Charles. And the gown she was wearing was adorned with all sorts of rubies and gold bracelets.

Maxie recognized the style of clothing because her mother, Felicia, had shown her artwork of the Aztec people, artwork showing how they dressed five hundred years ago.

But Maxie had the strangest feeling that what she was seeing, including the woman who claimed to be her mother, was happening right now. As if, somehow, Maxie was existing, but five hundred years or so in the past.

It was at that moment that Maxie closed and then opened her eyes again and found herself back with Lulu; back on the couch.

"How long was I out?" Maxie asked Lulu with shortened breaths.

"I don't know," Lulu responded, "maybe a minute. What happened?"

Maxie sat up and looked at Lulu.

"I was somewhere else," Maxie said with a broad smile. "And I think," She said with a pause, "I think I was about to get…married."

 **-reissue GENERAL HOSPITAL #52**

Maxie's apartment…

Maxie's apartment had become quite crowded. Lulu, Felicia and now Mac were all there. Mac looked a little put off as Felicia and Lulu explained what they knew so far.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Mac asked as he walked over to Maxie, who stood by the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"It was just a silly dagger, I thought," Maxie explained to him. "I didn't know, and I still don't know, what the significance is."

Mac looked over at Felicia. The entire Aztec Treasure ordeal happened many years before Mac had come into Felicia's life. It was an escapade she had gone through with Frisco, Maxie's real father.

"Alright Felicia," Mac said as he walked over to his wife, who was sitting on the couch; Mac sat down next to her. "I'm here now, thanks to Lulu calling, and I want to know what this is all about."

Felicia took a deep sigh, after sipping from a cup of tea her daughter had poured her a few moments ago.

"My family line," Felicia explained, "dates back to the early 1500s; the last era of the Aztec Empire. And even though they were slaughtered by the vile Spaniard Hernan Cortes and his men, the nobility of my family line survived in secrecy."

Mac nodded his head.

"Felicia," Mac said, "this sounds very interesting but what does it have to do with that dagger."

Felicia closed her eyes, as if doing so would make the conversation go away, but she knew it wouldn't. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Mac. "That dagger is… Tlatlalhuiz'a," her voice trailed off.

Lulu and Maxie had come over to the couch and stood next to where Mac was siting.

"Tlatlalhuiz'a," Mac repeated with a tone of curiosity in his voice. "What does that mean?"

Maxie looked up at her daughter and then back at Mac.

"After the Aztec treasure was retrieved from Sean and Grant Andrews," Felicia began to explain, "A very detailed list was made of everything that was found; coins, artwork, ceremonial ornaments…everything."

"That would makes sense," Lulu said. "Just to make sure nothing had been lost or stolen over the centuries.'

Mac shook his head.

"I can see where this is going," Mac interjected. "In order to know what was missing there had to be a list made by the Aztecs who buried the treasure in the first place."

Felicia nodded her head.

"Exactly," Felicia said, happy that her husband had deduced that on his own. "An archeologist who helped Sean (Donely) track down the treasure in the first place had that ancient list and had already translated it."

"My father," Lulu chimed in with, "in all his stories about that treasure never mentioned anything about an ancient list detailing the contents of it."

"Nor has Robert (Scorpio)," Mac said with a serious look on his face.

Felicia nodded her head.

"Robert, Luke and Sean all knew about the ancient list, but swore secrecy of their knowledge of it." Felicia said to both Lulu and Mac. "The archeologist who had the ancient list had been murdered by Peter Harrell; my fiancé before Frisco."

"Wait," Maxie cut in with, "isn't that the guy Nathan killed a couple years ago?"

Felicia nodded.

"Go on," Mac said to his step-daughter.

"Well, the ancient list was eventually recovered by Sean," Felicia added, "about ten years so, and he destroyed it. He sent a secret message to both Frisco and I and told us to always be on the lookout for the most important piece that was never recovered; that." Again she pointed at the dagger.

"What didn't you ever tell me about this?" Mac asked his wife.

"Or me," Maxie added.

Felicia shook her head as tears began to fall.

"I didn't want to worry you, and," Felicia said, looking at Mac, "I never thought it would ever amount to anything. It was part of the past, and I just wanted it to stay there."

"So that's why you called dad?" Maxie asked.

Mac looked at Maxie then he looked back at his wife.

"Frisco knows about this?" Mac asked.

Felicia nodded her head.

"Yes he does," Felicia said, as she reached out and touched her husband's hand.

"Why involve him?" Mac asked.

Felicia looked over at the dagger.

"Tlatlalhuiz," Felicia explained in a soft voice, as she stared at the ancient weapon, "according to the stories told about it, it was the soul cultivator. The Aztecs believed this dagger passed on the living souls of our ancestors, and would be sought by evil anytime its whereabouts were known."

Lulu looked at the dagger on the table with wide eyes.

"So, what you're saying," Lulu said in a cryptic voice, "is that whoever mailed this dagger to you has unwittingly endangered your life?"

"All our lives," Felicia said back to Lulu. "So when Frisco gets here," Felicia told them all, "he will take it and get rid of it once and for all."

Continued….


	137. Chapter 137

**GENERAL HOSPITAL (reissue) #033**

 _ **(Over a year ago I brought back Steve Burton as Jason, and yes, Billy Miller is was Jason as well. How did I manage this? This chapter (#33) is where I began to weave the two Jasons into my story, which would lead to Sam being reunited with Jason (1).) At this point of the story, Laura had been abducted by her old friend Hutch…Robert Scorpio and Spinelli are investigating that development when Jason (Steve Burton) first appears…**_

Inside Robert Scorpio's hotel room on the seedy side of Port Charles…

With a couple more keystrokes, and the activation of the optical-mouse, Spinelli was able to weave his way through the safeguards used by the Port Charles City Management's internet firewall.

Once he was through the firewall, he flipped through several subroutines until he found the cache of video stream recordings and synched up the video cameras in the general vicinity of the park benches where Robert Scorpio deduced that if Laura was abducted from the park, it had happened there.

"Mr. Scorpio," Spinelli said to Robert, who was still sitting down and holding his rifle aimed at the door to the hotel room, "I think I'm set."

Robert looked over at Spinelli then stood up and came over.

The screen was divided into four equal sized squares, each one a different camera's point of view.

"All I have to do," Spinelli explained, "is press this," he pointed at the spacebar, "and then they will all play at the same time. I have the time index put back to the time you think she would have been there."

Robert nodded his head, but when Spinelli was about to press the spacebar on the computer, Robert stopped him.

"Here," Robert said as he extended the assault rifle, motioning for Spinelli to take it.

"Ummm," Spinelli said, obviously not wanting to have anything to do with the power weapon, "I'm…rather…not fond of guns like those."

Robert nodded his head.

"It's understandable," Robert came back with. "However, if you press that button you will be guilty of not only hacking into an official government website, but then viewing records of a sensitive manner, and I would be placed in an uncomfortable position and have to arrest you. I will press the button, you hold the gun."

Of course, Robert was just lying just a little; he just wanted to watch the video without distraction.

Spinelli reluctantly took the rifle.

"Aim it at the door," Robert said, pointing at the door. "And if anyone comes through that door in the next five minutes; shoot them. Do I make myself clear?"

Spinelli gulped and nodded his head. What he didn't know was that Robert had turned the safety on, rendering the rifle useless.

With that done, Robert pressed the spacebar and watched the footage. At first it just showed people walking past the benches in the distance, but nothing more. But then…Laura could be seen nearing the benches and sitting down on one of them.

The footage was somewhat faded, due to the quality of the streaming nature of the feed. But Robert recognized Laura by what she had been wearing.

She was about to stand up to leave when suddenly a man sat down next to her. Although there was no audio, Robert could sense that Laura new this person. It was clear the two knew each other.

The footage was also filmed in black and white, but the man had long wavy hair, and as Robert watched the video he thought back to many years ago. Back to when Luke and Laura had vanished (the Ice Princess Story) and he, Robert, had gone to the local jail to interview a friend of the two star-crossed lovers. His name was Hutch.

Robert watched as the person he assumed to be Hutch reached under the bench with one and while with the other hand, he pulled out a cloth that he immediately forced over Laura's mouth.

Spinelli was watching as well.

"What was he doing with the other hand?" Spinelli asked, as if he was watching a spy movie.

"Keep your eyes on the door," Robert said to Spinelli.

But the kid was right, Robert saw it too. What was Hutch doing with the hand he put under the bench before he attacked Laura?

"Who was that guy," Spinelli asked, still looking at the door.

Robert continued to watch as Hutch put Laura over his shoulders and then scurried away.

"That man was a friend of Luke and Laura from way back," Robert answered finally, "from when Laura was in college and Luke was a local thug."

Spinelli scoffed at the idea.

"If he is as old as Luke and Laura," Spinelli said with doubt in his voice, "then he'd be as old as you. How could someone that old pick up a fully grown adult and not bat an eye?"

Robert looked at Spinelli with a bitter look in his eyes.

"Hey there," Robert countered, "I could have done it. I mean, really," Robert added, "haven't you ever heard of Jack Lalanne?"

Spinelli's empty expression was all that Robert had to see.

"Figures," Robert said after a moment, "But now we know Laura was abducted. However," he added, "I read Hutch's files all those years ago and it said nothing about him being an expert in forgery."

And with that, Robert took out the sandwich bag that contained the letter supposedly Laura wrote and left inside her car.

"What are you going to do with that?" Spinelli asked.

Robert closed the laptop computer and then he took the gun back from Spinelli and put it back inside the wall and sealed it back up.

"Now," Robert said, as he grabbed his jacket and car keys, "we go break into a house. That is," Robert paused to say, "If you still want to be involved with this endeavor of ours."

Spinelli's smile said it all and the eclectic pairing or partners left the hotel room and soon sped off in Robert's Tesla. But as they drove down the road, a light on Robert's wrist watch flashed four times real quickly. He altered his destination, and headed toward the city, which wasn't too far away.

Ten minutes later, not far from the hotel, but a little closer to the city, Sam Morgan walked briskly down the street, hoping to find the man she had just seen moments ago; the man who her mind told her was an illusion; but her heart said was Jason Morgan; HER Jason Morgan.

She stopped for a moment outside a coffee shop to get her bearings. But then she saw him again, but this time he was getting into a burgundy Tesla that had zoomed out of nowhere and stopped for him to get in…and then…the Tesla zoomed off again.

Continued…in chapter 34


	138. Chapter 138

**Featured in this post…**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #130 (re-issue)**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #138 (new issue)**

 **#130**

It was a calm sunny day down by the docks of Port Charles. The sun had been shining through for the past week, and even the parks that rimmed the pier were coming to life with the arrival of a warn spring.

Brenda Barrett found herself walking along the boardwalk that was lined with all kinds of small stores. There were shoe stores, bead shops, jewelry nick-knack places, pizza shacks, handbag outlets, as well as others, and all of them were open for business.

Eventually she found herself in the grassy park, where there were several wooden picnic tables and benches. She made her way toward one of the picnic tables and sat down to take the scenery in.

She hadn't heard from her sister Julia in a day ( _who unknown to Brenda, has been in a plane crash_ ) and because of her uneasy relationships with Sonny and Carly, she didn't feel like hanging out with them either.

Brenda longed for the days when she could visit Robin and talk about life…but those days were gone and so much time had passed as if in the blink of an eye.

It was then that her attention was piqued by a guitar wielding man who strolled down by the seawall that lined the boardwalk. He wore some nice fitting faded blue jeans with a hoodie sweatshirt and a black beanie pulled over a long mane of blond curly hair that reached down to shoulders; and Brenda found the entire ensemble very attractive.

The gorgeous stranger leaned up against the seawall, looking out over the distant ocean, and began to strum the strings of his guitar.

The pleasant music found its way to Brenda's ears, and she closed her eyes to take in the majestic melody, unaware that two men were approaching her, with their eyes concentrating on the purse that was around her left shoulder.

Brenda opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching upon the twigs and ground behind her. She stood up upon seeing the two hoodlums as they neared.

"I don't want any trouble," Brenda told the one who walked slightly ahead of the other.

"My name is Tommy," he told her. His breath stunk of alcohol, his clothing, jeans and T-shirt, looking like he had worn them for a week. "My friend and I were looking for some fun on this fine day and you," he added as he ogled Brenda with his beady eyes, "look like a woman who knows how to multitask."

Brenda shook her head.

"I don't want to have fun with you or your friend," Brenda told Tommy.

Tommy shook his head side to side.

"She don't like us Tobe," Tommy said to the other man, who was equally thug looking. Then Tommy looked back to Brenda. "Give us your purse then," Tommy said, with a more serious tone.

And before Brenda could do anything, Tobe rushed up and grabbed her while Tommy went for the purse. Brenda resisted, so Tommy slapped her with the back of his hand, the force driving Brenda to the dirt ground.

But Tommy had Brenda's purse though, and so he and Tobe ran off as fast as they could.

Brenda reached for her painful cheek when suddenly he, the guitar playing wonderful looking man, stood over her and helped her up to the wooden bench.

"My name is Barlow," he told her with a calm confidence.

And then, without another word, he took off after Brenda's attackers, who while they had a head start, were obviously not as athletic as Barlow was, who ran after them with smooth speed.

Brenda watched as Barlow closed the distance down the boardwalk. Tobe was the faster of the two thugs, as Tommy was following him. But Tommy had Brenda's purse, which was who Barlow was closing in on.

And then Barlow caught a break; Tommy ran into a jogger coming the other way, and fell down on the ground. The jogger got up and kept going. Brenda, for her part, swooped up Barlow's guitar, and walked briskly toward the commotion.

Barlow, for his part, straddled Tommy and stared down at him. He looked up at the approaching Brenda, who was still fifty feet away, and then he prepared to punch Tommy, who was struggling beneath Barlow's strong hold.

Barlow raised his fist to strike Tommy.

"Barlow," Tommy said, "hit me on the left side of my face. My right side is my best side."

Barlow nodded his head, did what Tommy asked, and punched him on the left side; knocking him out in the process. It was then that two security officers, who were patrolling the stores, drifted over and helped Barlow up and then went about handcuffing Tommy.

Brenda arrived and then explained to the security officers what had happened, and one of them wrote down what she said on a notebook. Barlow added what little he knew and then the guards took Tommy, who had come to, but was groggy, away; leaving Brenda and Barlow alone.

"Thank you for doing that," Brenda said to Barlow, "but all they would have gotten was a wallet of credit cards. I don't carry cash or valuables with me."

Barlow nodded his head.

"Must be nice," Barlow said to her with his smooth voice, "being able to live in a world without money."

Brenda smiled at him, and found herself being beguiled by his charm.

"Hey," Brenda finally said, "let me thank you for this. There's a real nice café up there where the stores are," she motioned to the boardwalk.

Barlow looked over at where she was motioning and then he looked back at her.

"Alright," Barlow said with a smile. "But before we go," he added, "I told you my name…so what is yours?"

"My name is Brenda," she replied with her own smile.

And then the two of them made their way up the boardwalk and towards the cluster of stores where the café was.

Moments later, the two security guards, as well as Tobe and Tommy, watched from afar in a silver Ford sedan as Brenda and Barlow were making their way into the café.

"Well," Tommy said to the other three, "Barlow's in. I just hope he doesn't get too lost in the scenery."

And with that, the silver car made its way in the opposite direction of the boardwalk; mission accomplished.

Continued…

 **#137**

Moments later, Brenda and Barlow entered the café that she had suggested; Criasi. It was a small place that featured light Greek gyros, salads, among other things.

Brenda looked at Barlow, and found his naiveté quite refreshing and charming.

"You've never been to Criasi, have you," Brenda asked.

Barlow picked up the chilled glass of water that a waitress had just left and took a sip.

"I just arrived in Port Charles earlier today," Barlow replied, looking around at the interesting to decor. Then he looked back at her. "But to be honest, Brenda," he added with a sincere smile, "I could never afford to eat at a fancy place like this. Taco-Bell is about as highbrow as I go."

Brenda smiled and nodded her head. It was clear to see that Barlow as of limited financial means. And that too appealed to Brenda.

"Well," Brenda said as she sipped on her own water, "it was the least I could do. You did come to my rescue like some sort of superhero. Are you really Bruce Wayne?"

Barlow chuckled.

"No," he said back to her with a light laugh, "I do not spend my nights dressed up as a bat chasing down lunatic criminals. However," he added with a wink, "I have no problem being a normal guy rescuing damsels in distress during the day."

The waitress came to take the orders. Brenda offered to order food for the both of them, and Barlow nodded his head in agreement. But then the strangest thing happened as Brenda placed the order with the waitress.

For a brief second, while staring at the spoon placed on the table before him, Barlow saw his reflection; but it wasn't his face. For a moment, it was the face of someone else. _(Author's note; the face he saw for an instant was that of Jason "Billy Miller" Quartermaine.)_ And then…the reflection became his again.

What had just happened; Barlow had no idea…was he losing his mind?

As Brenda completed giving the waitress their order, Barlow closed his eyes to snap out of the strange sensation in his mind. There were more important things to do with what little time he had to share with Brenda.

Because; the attack on Brenda Barrett and Barlow's rescue of her had all been staged. It had been staged so he could get into Brenda's good graces, and it appeared that he had. And it was imperative that he continued to charm Brenda with the hope that, in time, she would introduce him to his real target; Sonny Corinthos!


	139. Chapter 139

**(…make sure you don't miss the last issue, #138. Brenda is rescued by someone with a mysterious past…and her life is in grave danger!)**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #131 (re-issue)**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #139 (all new issue)**

 **#131**

 **Oaxaca, Mexico**

 **10pm**

 ** _The Cantina…_**

Right next to the Motel where Maxie was staying at was a Mexican restaurant with a name that any tourist would gravitate towards; The Cantina. A local Mexican band played a variety of western pop songs mixed with Mexican flavored music as well.

As it turned out, Maxie wasn't the only outsider visiting the small town, so she wasn't surprised to find the place was nearly full of dining customers that were enjoying the authentic food as well as a myriad of adult beverages.

Maxie, for her part, had just finished eating two fish tacos, a side of rice, and was finishing up her second margarita. She had also just put her cellphone back into her purse. Moments ago she had attempted to call Nathan, who was in England at a police convention, to let him know where she was, and to hear his voice, which she missed so much. But he didn't answer, so she left a message and hoped he would hear it soon and call her back soon.

As she listened to the band, Maxie began to doubt why she had even come to this place.

"You know what Maxie Jones," Maxie said to herself, "you're going home tomorrow. Coming here, while fun, has been a total waste of time." She downed more of her drink.

She shook her head in disappointment as she recalled the effort it took to even get this far down into Mexico, and she predicted that her mother, and Mac, were probably worried about her. But she had no intentions of telling them about her strange visions of the strange man, and the overpowering instinctive drive to come to Mexico in search of her Aztec heritage, as well as to find him.

She took another sip of her margarita and then her eyes caught the glance of someone else staring back at her from across dining area; and she stopped breathing as her heart skipped a beat. He was leaning up against the bar, and looked directly at her with haunting eyes; it was _him_! The man from her vision.

In the vision she had back in Port Charles days ago, she found herself levitating above a slab of rock inside of dark cave, and he was laying down on the slab of rock; naked and aroused.

Maxie closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and when she opened them up, only to find that he was no longer leaning against the bar; he was making his way through crowded dance floor of The Cantina but never taking his eyes off of her.

Maxie felt an unwanted desire deep inside of her soul. She was in love with Nathan, but the sensation of desire that this stranger stirred within her was too powerful to deny. She downed the rest of her margarita in anticipation as he drew closer.

And then, in mere moments, with the music pounding in the background but unheard by Maxie's mind, he came up to her table, and sat down across from her. Without saying a word, the man placed his hand upon her hand; his eyes never leaving her eyes. It took all of her concentration not too faint from the sexual desire that clawed deep inside her body. Maxie finally found the strength to speak.

"Wh…wh…who are you?" Maxie asked with eagerness in her voice.

He smiled and then reached out and placed his fingers on her soft chin.

"I am your soul mate," Ehecatl said with a soft yet confident voice. "I am Ehecatl, and you," he added as he traced her lips with his fingertips, "are my Erindira."

Ehecatl stood up, and with her hand still in his hand, he helped Maxie out of her seat. And without another word, they walked toward the exit and left The Cantina.

Continued…

 **#139**

Ehecatl let Maxie into his hotel room, which was more like an executive suite. There was a main living room, with two master rooms to either side. But what immediately got Maxie's attention were the Aztec pieces of art as well as what appeared to be authentic pieces of the Aztec treasure itself. Maxie remembered back to a couple instances when her mother, Felicia, had shown her pictures of the Aztec treasure.

As Maxie looked at the pieces of the treasure that were displayed on various shelves around the living room, she couldn't help but remind herself that he, Ehecatl, was directly behind her the entire time. She could feel the warmth of his body, and the scent of cologne was alluring. She was confused inside, because she was married to Nathan, but this man, this person from her dreams, Ehecatl, was consuming her every thought.

Maxie came to an impressive neck piece that was wrapped around the neck of woman's head piece. The massive neckless was adorned with strands turquoise interwoven with strands of gold. It was the most impressive piece of jewelry in the collection, and was undoubtedly worth hundreds of millions of dollars.

"These are the real artifacts," Maxie said, with a near whisper.

"Yes, they are, my sweet Erindira. Here," Ehecatl finally said, as he reached his arms over her shoulders, from behind, and removed the neckless from the display. His deep warm breath tickled her exposed neck.

As he placed the neckless around her neck, he did so in a very sensual way. She closed her eyes as she felt his torso nudge closely to hers from behind. She could feel his own arousal, and it was all she could do to not turn around and ravish him with the lust building inside of her. Without warning, he turned her around to face him…and then they shared a kiss fueled by primal desire. Their lips becoming an extension of the raw passion deep inside that they felt for each other.

Maxie pressed down on his shoulders slightly, and Ehecatl dropped to his knees and, with his head level to her belly, he began to unbuckle her belt. And moments later, with warm smooth hands, he slowly lowered her jeans and panties down her long legs to the ground and then he helped her step out of them. And then, wanting to make the moment last, he slid his hands back up her legs and then stood back up and took her even closer to him and then they resumed kissing; the hunger for lust becoming too hard to deny. As their tongues and lips danced together, their hands and fingers began to explore the other's body. And then, he lifted her up, and carried her into his master room, as she still wore the neckless. And for the next three hours, they made love…deep passionate love…a love that had been denied for over six hundred years.

The Aztec Price and Aztec Princess were at last reunited. And as Maxie and Ehecatl made love, Maxie was unaware that in the secret cave not far from the hotel room, several dozen believers watched on a large screen; chanting as they did. And then the followers, men and women, paired off and then they too began to make love. It was believed by all that a new era of paradise would soon arrive. But first, Maxie would have to experience the past.

Several hours later, Maxie opened her eyes and she realized she was no longer in the hotel room that belonged to Ehecatl. She was still in a bed, but Ehecatl wasn't there next to her. Nude, she climbed out of the bed and found a robe on the ground next to the bed. It was pretty dark in the room, but she managed to put the robe on and then headed to what appeared to be a door. She opened it and found that it led to a massive balcony. She stepped out into the sunlit balcony and her eyes were greeted to the most spectacular view; a massive harbor in the distance, with a small village in the near distance as well.

She had seen this place before…she knew she had. And then it came to her, all at once. Maxie had seen the harbor depicted on a painting of the Aztec empire, one of several paintings found with the Aztec treasure. She remembered Frisco telling her that the painting was of Tlacopan; the southern village of the sea. It was in this place where the Aztec Princess and Prince had lived her lives, but it was also where they had met their own tragic fates as well.

But unlike the visions the dagger had seemed to inspire before, this seemed to be real…and that's because, it was…

Continued…


	140. Chapter 140

**General Hospital 2017 #126 (reissue)**

 **General Hospital 2017 #140 (all new issue)**

 **#126**

 **The Role of Jason Quartermaine is played by Steve Burton**

 **The role of Mavis Scorpio is played by Halle Berry**

 **The role of Gunther Scorpio is played by Common**

 **Previously at the home of Sam and Jason Morgan…**

Anna Devane had arrived unexpectedly, and spoke with Sam and Jason in their living room.

"Jason, after I spoke with you at the park," Anna began to say, "about someone you met claiming to be named Gunther Scorpio; it dove tailed with an earlier conversation I had with D.A. Jake Meyer. It appears there is a woman in Port Charles who claims to be Robert's wife; Mavis…Scorpio. I was hoping that you," she said to Jason, "would accompany me to what could be a most interesting meeting."

Jason nodded his head.

"Just remember," Anna said again to Jason, "we're not going there to cause a problem. I just want some answers."

Jason nodded his head again.

"I understand," Jason replied.

 _ **Our story continues…20 minutes later**_

Anna and Jason, having arrived at Mavis's home, got out of Anna's SUV and went to the front door of the Mavis's home; the address having been given to Anna by Jake Meyer.

Anna pressed the doorbell button and moments later the door opened.

Mavis smiled at the two visitors.

"Anna Devane, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Mavis said, "My name is Mavis Scorpio. Won't you both please come in?"

Anna and Jason looked at each other with weary glances and then walked into the home. Mavis shut the door and then motioned for them to follow her.

"Please," she said to them both, "follow me."

She led them into a modest den which had two sofas. A fireplace was aglow with soft flames crackling in the background. It was then that a fourth person came into the den from another door; the man who had pursued Jason into the back streets of downtown Port Charles; Gunther Scorpio.

"I expect you to pay for my bike's repairs," Jason said with cold words aimed at the man with ebony colored skin.

Mavis stepped past Anna and Jason, placing herself between the two of them and her son Gunther.

"I suggest," Mavis said with a forced smile, "that we all just sit down and take this slowly."

Jason and Anna slowly made their way over to one sofa, while Mavis and Gunther sat down at the other; both sofas faced each other, and now, so did they; with only a coffee table between them. There was an unmarked envelope on the table as well.

"District Attorney Jake Meyer," Anna began to say to Mavis, "is a close friend of mine, and he told me that you claim to be the wife of Robert Scorpio; how can that be?"

Before Mavis could answer, Gunther cut in; never once taking his eyes off of Jason. Jason, for his part, never took his eyes off of Gunther.

"Isn't it enough," Gunther said, "that she says she is? Why don't you just accept her word?"

Anna looked over at Gunther.

"I've known Robert for a very long time" Anna said to Gunther. "We've been married to each other twice." Anna looked back at Mavis. "He is my best friend in this entire world, and he would have told me if he had ever remarried." Anna looked back at Gunther. "You can't be more than 25 years old, and according to Jason," Anna motioned over to Jason, "you claim Scorpio as your last name, which implies that you're Robert's son."

"He is," Mavis said, not missing beat.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked.

Mavis told her story to Anna. How Robert was found, nearly dead, floating in the water nearly a mile from where Faison's boat had exploded. Robert was brought to a secret location that used advanced medical science to bring him back from death's door.

"Along with his life threating injuries, Robert had also lost his memory," Mavis continued."

Anna nodded her head.

"The same thing happened to me," Anna admitted. "I lost my memory as well, but I eventually got it back."

Jason cut in.

"Robert came back in 2006, with memories and all." Jason said to Mavis, "He was part of a black ops division tracking a deadly outbreak of encephalitis. And as far as I know, he never told Robin about having remarried, or having a son."

Mavis nodded her head, and looked at her son, then she looked back at Anna.

"I know this is all very peculiar to hear," Mavis said, with a remorse in her voice, "but all of Robert's memories of his time spent with me were erased from his mind."

Anna came back with one simple word.

"Why?"

But Mavis didn't answer at first; Gunther did.

"Because of me," Gunther said, with coldness in his voice. He looked at Mavis.

"I don't understand," Anna said, with confusion in her voice.

Mavis continued.

"After Robert was rescued from the ocean, I was his nurse," Mavis explained. "And over the year or so he was in my care, I did the one thing that a nurse should never do; I began to fall in love with my patient." Mavis smiled. "He had no memories of his past life," Mavis pointed at Anna, "but he still had that innocent whimsical charm. And Anna," Mavis said with a pause, "your sordid past with the DVX, as well as your association with Cesar Faison, fueled the agency's desire to reeducate Robert's mind, minus his life with you, and his daughter Robin."

Jason chuckled sarcastically.

"You were reprogramming him," Jason said with accusation in his voice. "Just like Section-7 tried to do with me, or would have finished, if Robert hadn't intervened after Section-7 resuscitated me."

Mavis was about to continue, but Anna cut her off.

"What is Section-7," Anna asked, and then she continued. "The current WSB Director, Frisco Jones, warned me to back off on any questions about them. I also got the impression that Sean Donely, another past WSB Director, knew something about Section-7 as well."

Mavis shook her head.

"Before I answer that," Mavis said to Anna and Frisco, "there is more you need to know. Like I said, Robert and I fell in love, and I eventually became pregnant with his child," she reached out and put her hand over Gunther's hand. "I never told Robert, or anyone else, about my pregnancy at the time. Not long after I was with child, Robert asked me to marry him, and I did, but it was a secret marriage." Mavis took a breath and continued. "Only the Chaplin in a nearby village, and a witness, were there. But somehow Section-7 found out, and soon I would be forcibly transferred. But I also wanted to keep my pregnancy secret, and went along with the transfer. Not long after I left, a hypnotist was hired, the same guru who had trained Faison, to wipe Robert's memory of me out of his mind. Somehow Robert knew they were going to do that to him, so he sent me a secret letter."

Mavis reached down to the coffee table and picked up the envelope. She opened it and took out a letter and then she handed it to Anna to read.

Anna looked at the writing on the slightly faded paper, and recognized Robert's awful handwriting.

"This is Robert's writing," Anna said with a dismissive laugh.

And then Anna read the letter that Robert had written to Mavis in the late months of 1993. Robert wrote about his deep love for Mavis, and how he knew their lives were in danger because Section-7 would never let such distractions interfere with the agency's long range plans. And since Robert was the secret agent, and Mavis the lowly nurse, the agency insinuated that her life was on the line unless Robert agreed to the memory wipe; and so he did.

The hypnotist was able, in time, to bring back Robert's past memories of his life; including his time with the WSB, the gallivanting years with Luke Spencer, Sean Donely, Holly, Frisco and…of course…Anna and Robin.

"Why did Section-7 let Robert remember me and Robin?" Anna asked.

"Probably for the reasons Robert told Robin," Jason replied. "His memories of you and Robin were probably so deep, they couldn't be sure that Robert would never remember. So instead, they decided to use the two of you as leverage to make Robert do whatever they wanted him to do."

Anna nodded her head in agreement, and then she read, out loud, the final sentences Robert had written to Mavis.

"… _but if there ever comes a time when you think I should remember…if your life is ever in danger…then find some way to come back into my life…find someone you trust…and then maybe they can find the means to help me…remember you_."

Anna handed the letter back to Mavis.

"And that time is now?" Anna asked, as Mavis put the letter back into the envelope. "Let me guess," Anna answered her own question. "They know about Gunther being Robert's and your son."

"That's part of it, Anna." Jason suddenly spoke out. "And also because of me," Jason deduced after putting it all together.

Gunther stared with anger at Jason.

"Yes," Gunther said to Jason, "and now because of your desertion, my mother's life is in the cross-hairs of Section-7."

Gunther suddenly stood up and withdrew a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Jason's head.

"Either I kill you," Gunther said to Jason, "or I kill my mother. Section-7 has made the choice very clear to me…"

Continued…

 **#140**

Anna stood up from where she sat, and pleaded with Gunther.

"Listen to me, Gunther," Anna said to Gunther as he aimed a handgun directly at Jason's head. "There is no need for this. I have never heard of this Section-7 until very recently. And Robert has never told anyone of the time spent with your mother. So it's obvious the hypnosis they did to him is still working and that we are victims, all of this, and I for one want to get to the bottom of what is going on. You," Anna added, "are an agent of Section-7," she said to Gunther, but then she shifted her gaze to Jason. "And I'm willing to bet you are too."

Gunther lowered his gun, realizing that Anna was right; they were all victims.

"Yes," Jason said, as he stood up too, and looked at Gunther, and placed his hand on the man's shoulder who had just been aiming a gun at him moments ago. Jason looked at Anna.

"Then tell me," Anna said to Jason, "what is this Section-7? What did they do to you?"

Jason walked over to the fireplace that was adorned with Christmas decorations. And then he began to explain to Anna what had happened.

"After Faison (disguised as Duke Lavery at the time) shot me and kicked me into the water by the docks, I should have died." Jason said. "But as it happened, Section-7 had been observing Faison's movements. They had known all along that that nut-job he had assumed Duke's identity; it was one of their schemes. And to make a long story short, Section-7 divers found me underwater, and knocking on death's door. And just as they had done for Robert after Faison's boat exploded all those years ago, they were able to save my life. But the price, as it always is, was servitude to Section-7."

Anna nodded her head. But one question had to be asked, and so Anna walked over to Jason, who was still facing the wall behind the fireplace, and asked it point blank at his back.

"Did Robin ever know of any of this?" Anna asked. "Did my daughter know that the man who came back and claimed to be you was really an imposter all along? And just where is this other Jason? And how does Robert tie into all of this?"

Jason turned around.

"Robin knew that I was…" Jason began to say, but then Gunther came over to them.

"I don't care about what happened to you," Gunther said to Jason, with disdain, "and I don't care about what happened to the other dude pretending to be you. Did you even hear what I just said?" Gunther asked both Jason and Anna. "If I don't give them your dead body," Gunther said with anger, pointing at Jason, "they will kill my mom."

Mavis stood up and came over to her son.

"Gunther," Mavis said to him, "I won't let you kill another man to save me; it would cheapen everything that I am. What we need," Mavis added, as she turned to face Anna, "Is Robert Scorpio to find out the truth about my son and I," she said as she reached down and took Gunther's hand into hers.

Anna nodded in agreement. But she was becoming even angrier as she heard of the mysterious Section-7. And it was clear that this clandestine group had their claws into all three of them; Robert, Jason and Gunther.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Anna said to Mavis. "I'm going to call some people," Anna finally said, with both Frisco and Sean in mind, "I am going to get some answers and then I'm going to find out where Robert is. It is time for the past to live again."

 **Oaxaca, Mexico**

 **Late evening…**

A rental came to a stop outside the only hotel in the small town of Oaxaca. Inside the car were three passengers; Frisco Jones, as well as Mac and Felicia Scorpio. Felicia had a determined look on her face.

"Let's go find our daughter," Felicia said with determination and resolve in her voice.

Continued…


	141. Chapter 141

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #141**

 **(10pm)**

 **previously** ….the WSB strike force that had been inside of the safe made contact with Sean Donely…

" _HQ, this is team Alpha" Captain Hauch's voice said via the walkie-talkie._ " _We ended up leaving the safe, via the hidden passage, and have exited the other end which is located a half a block from the house. The information we found in the safe made me alter the plan." Hauch said. "But before I make my report, I want to add that we found some paper work that also included the safe's combination."_

Sean picked up the mic that Robert's earpiece was tuned into and then he spoke the combination.

Sean was very interesting in the information that Captain Hauch and his extraction team had found, and hoped that Robert would not be in harm's way since he could now fake cracking the code and open it with the combination he now had.

 **Our story continues…**

 **WSB Headquarters underneath an industrial complex in New Jersey**

Sean, and the others gathered around him at WSB HQ felt a little at ease. Robert, still in disguise as Rufus, now had the combination and would be able to "crack" the combination. It was then that Spinelli had a dire update.

"Oh my God," Spinelli said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Agent Anna Donely asked from where she sat near her father (Sean) at his desk.

"I just got an alert," Spinelli said directly to Sean, "the WSB Satellite monitoring the situation with Robert is now detecting unknown bogies approaching his position at the Brighton Estates."

"What do you mean; unknown bogies," Agent Colton Shore asked back before Sean could.

Sean reached for his phone, and pushed three numbers, and then he said one word.

"Report," Sean said without haste.

He listened as the others watched him, and then, after hearing the reply from the other end, Sean picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke to Agent Hauch as fast as he could.

"Hauch," Sean said quickly, "take cover, I say again, take cover. Unknown aircraft bogies are approaching from the east!"

But it was too late, as soon as Sean had said the words, three attack helicopters, all black, opened fire on the WSB strike-team near the secret cave that led to the hidden safe below the house a block away. And although Hauch and his team had a two second warning, from Sean, it wasn't enough. The attack helicopters spread bullets down from the sky and, in short order, killed the entire 8 man WSB strike-team.

Meanwhile, half a block away, Petrev and his men, as well as Rufus (Robert) were about to head down the old stairway that led to the safe below, but one of Petrev's men came rushing into the room.

"Attack helicopters!" the henchman said with baited breath. "We can hear them attacking close by. We've got to go sir, for all we know, they will attack this house next. We need to get you to safety!"

Petrev nodded his head; there was no time to crack the safe, not now at least.

"Very well," Petrev said to his other henchmen, and then he looked at Rufus. "Sorry old man, this has been a complete waste of time."

And then in one motion, Petrev punched the old man and then through him down the stairway. And with that, Petrev and his ten henchmen scurried out of the bedroom, and then out of the house. They piled into the two SUV's and sped off in opposite directions.

But it was too late. The three helicopters, that had killed the WSB strike-team, swooped over the nearby houses. Two of the helicopters riddled the SUV's with bullets, causing the two vehicles to violently explode (killing Petrev and his men instantly).

The other attack helicopter attacked the house, and then it too explode in ball of fire. And as fast as they had appeared, the attack helicopters zipped back the way they came.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

The local police, as well as several FBI vehicles, had arrived on the scene at the home in Brighton Estates. Even though the house had been destroyed, by the helicopter attack, the secret level below the home, where the safe had been kept for decades, had been barely scratched.

One of the FBI agents in charge of the clean-up operation was John McBain (who was also secretly a WSB Agent on the side). After arriving on the scene, John found Robert hiding inside the now open safe. Robert, although sporting a blackened eye after being punched by Petrev, had survived the explosion above.

With a change of clothing supplied by Agent McBain, Robert emerged from the debris field of the house, and made contact with Sean back at WSB Headquarters in New Jersey, via a cellphone provided by McBain.

" _Robert," Sean's voice said with happiness in his voice, via the cellphone, "you're alive!"_

"Rumors of my death," Robert's Australian accented voiced replied, "have been overly exaggerated. But in any event," Robert added with dread in his voice, "Petrev is dead. I owed him a black eye," Robert added. "Who attacked our team and killed Petrev and his goons?" Robert asked.

" _To be honest, Robert," Sean replied, "We don't know. The WSB is working with the Air-force to try and sort things out with those attack helicopters, but whatever the case, we'll sort it out later."_

John McBain came over to Robert.

"I'd thought you'd like to know," John said, as he pointed over at Robert's burgundy Tesla, "I brought up here," he added with a smile. "Very smooth ride," John added with an envious grin.

Robert smiled at his good friend.

"Thanks," Robert replied as he handed the cellphone back to Agent McBain.

* * *

Moments later, Robert was driving his Tesla away from the scene, and continued his conversation with Sean Donely via the car's internal video-phone.

"Whoever it was who attacked our team, and killed Petrev and his men," Robert said to Sean (Sean's face was displayed on the screen embedded in the dashboard), "has their hand in our cookie jar too. I wonder who this third party was."

" _My money," Sean said, after thinking for a moment, "is on Sonny Corinthos. I don't think he was ever happy with his alliance with you, and we know he had the motive to go after Petrev."_

Robert thought it over, but didn't agree.

"I don't know," Robert came back with. "The few times I've spoken with Corinthos during this ordeal, he seemed really concerned about the threat to his family, and to Port Charles in general, where it came to the Petrev and the Russian mob trying to maneuver and get control of the docks and the city. Besides," Robert added, "he had to realize that if he did try to eliminate me, and failed, I'd pay him a visit and well," Robert added with a smile, "I don't think he'd cross that line. So that means it was someone else."

 _Sean nodded his head._

" _Well," Sean concluded, "the paper work the strike-team managed to get, before they were killed, was recovered by John McBain. It conclusively shows that the Bambino family was granted the territory of Port Charles; in the eyes of organized crime decades ago."_

At that instant, Robert noticed a black Port Charles Police Department SUV following him, with its red and blue lights brightly flashing on the rooftop.

"Hold on," Robert said to Sean, "it seems as if the PCPD is trying to pull me over."

" _Oh, about that," Sean said, "I think that cop is Anna. It seems as if you have some family issues to iron out," Sean said as he pressed the button and ended the video-call._

Robert Scorpio brought his Tesla to a stop on the side of the road. He pressed the button and lowered his window, expecting to see Anna Devane walking up from behind. But instead, the last thing he saw was the brief glance of a person and a spray of gas and…instantly…Robert was unconscious!

Continued…


	142. Chapter 142

**This post includes;**

 **General Hospital 2017 #127 (reissue)**

 **General Hospital 2017 #142 (all new issue)**

 **#127**

Ned Ashton's head was pounding with pain. And as he opened his eyes, the pain inside his head began to ebb just a little.

At first he had no idea where he was, nor did he even want to take the effort to find out. But then reality began to seep into his existence and realized that something had gone terribly wrong.

He remembered boarding the ELQ Leer-jet, along with his mother Tracy, as well as an old flame of his; Julia Barrett.

Tracy wasn't happy at all that Julia was joining them on the flight out to Los Angeles to oversee the shuffling of the management team of Syvergant Technologies.

With the deaths of Lance Garrison and Mandy Garrison still being investigated back in Port Charles by Police Commissioner Anna Devane, the solar power company still had to move on. And since ELQ was the controlling stake holder, Michael had given Ned the responsibility to see the transition through. Julia Barrett had unexpectedly shown up at the Quartermaine mansion and after a pleasant conversation, Ned offered for her to come with him to California. Julia agreed to come.

( _Ned had no idea of Julia's involvement with the Garrison situation via Lance's blackmailing of Brenda; information that Julia did not volunteer to Ned. She was actually being sent by Sonny to get his 5 million dollars back; hush money spent to keep seedy pictures of Brenda out of the public domain.)_

Ned struggled to look about, and came to the scary conclusion that the Leer-jet had crashed. He had foggy memories of the aircraft hitting turbulence about an hour after taking off from the Dallas International Airport.

Due to severe storms in the Midwest, the pilot decided to take a southern route to avoid the risky weather. So after a stopover at Dallas, the jet-plane took off again and took an alternate course that had them approach California from the south, flying over the Pacific Ocean via northern Mexico.

The turbulence hit, and the next thing Ned remembered was opening his eyes just moments ago.

Ned struggled to stand, which was hard to do since the seats and hull of the plane had been twisted to some degree. He looked around and then saw Tracy, still in her seat, and instantly went to her. A nasty gash was on her head, and she was bleeding. Ned ripped a piece of his sleeve off and dabbed at Tracy's wound. He felt for a pulse just as Tracy opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Tracy asked with a near whisper.

"The plane went down," Ned explained as he helped to unstrap her seat buckle. "I think…" Ned continued to say, but then he stopped when he saw Julia.

A section of the twisted plane's metal frame had been thrust through her midsection; Julia was dead. Tracy looked over and saw the dead woman too.

"I'm sorry Ned," Tracy said to her son. "I may not have cared much for her, but no one deserves to die like that."

Ned stood still for a moment and then looked back at Tracy.

"We've got to get off the plane," Ned told her. "For all we know there could be fuel leak and…"

"I get the picture," Tracy said.

The two made their way toward the exit of the plane as the internal lights flickered. It was fortunate that where ever they were, the plane seemed to be on a level surface.

There were emergency directions printed on the exit showing how to release the standby valve. Ned read through them quickly, and then placed his hand on the manual override door handle and then pulled it; and then the door made a hissing sound and opened.

The plane had come to rest on a sandy beach, and it was clear that the landing gear must have been smashed due to the low setting of the plane. The stepping stairs that reached out from the exit only dropped down ten feet at best. Ned stepped out first on to the steps, and held his mother's hand behind him.

In moments they were both standing on the beach sand. Ned prepared to re-board the plane and lifted himself back up onto the stepping stairs.

"Ned," Tracy said to her son, "where are you going?"

Ned looked back at her.

"My cellphone must have fallen out my pocket. I'll see if I can find your purse too and your cell too."

Tracy nodded her head and sat down on one of the lower steps.

"See if you can find some food and water too," Tracy told Ned as he made his way back into the plane.

The internal lights of the plane were still on, which mean there electricity was coming from the plane's batteries.

Once he was back on board, Ned turned to his left and opened the door to the cockpit. He had expected to find one of two possibilities; the pilot and copilot were dead…or injured…but what he found was more disturbing; they weren't even there.

 **#142**

Ned made his way off of the crashed aircraft, taking care not to slip off and injure himself, after tossing out several chairs and curtain fabric. He also located the coats he, Tracy and Julia had worn when they had boarded the plane back in Port Charles. Although the temperature on the island was warm, in the mid80s, there was still no way to tell how cold it might get at night time. And since being rescued in the short term was not going to be likely, it was shrewd to prepare for the worse.

With very little conversation, Ned and his mother made a small viable camp not far from the crash site; not wanting to stray too far, in case a rescue party manage to find the wreckage.

Soon they sat in two of the removed seats from the plane and took a look at the beach before them. Ned opened up one can of Diet Coke. At first Tracy looked at the other unopened cans, as if wanting one of her own. But then she realized that Ned was trying to ration out what little supplies he had managed to salvage. She nodded her head and took a tiny sip from the canned soda.

"What do you think our chances are?" Tracy asked her son, as she looked out upon the vast ocean that stretched out from the beach.

Ned thought for a moment, and he didn't want to candy coat the situation, knowing full well that his mother despised such efforts.

"I give us a 50/50 chance," Ned finally concluded.

Tracy let out a small laugh.

"Nice try," Tracy said through her laugh. "But I don't give us any chance at all. The pilots obviously bailed out, and were part of the plan to kill us."

"And yet," Ned added, after sipping from the Diet Coke, "here we are; alive."

"Pure luck," Tracy came back with quickly.

"Not for Julia," Ned said with a soft voice.

* * *

It was at that exact moment when Julia Barrett opened her eyes. Where ever she was, it was dark and there was no sound. Her head felt as if it were spinning, but she had been tipsy enough times in her life to know that it was all inside of her mind. And for a moment her eyes caught the glance of numbers. She concluded they were being displayed on some sort of screen; 120/67

Continued…


	143. Chapter 143

**General Hospital 2017**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny was sitting in the large den of his home, and listened intently to the phone conversation he was having with, of all people, Sean Donely; the acting-director of the WSB. The ten minute conversation came to an end, and Sonny slid his cellphone back into the pocket of his black shirt.

Carly sat next to him, and had kept quiet during the phone call, but her silence quickly ended the moment the phone call came to an end.

"What is going on?" Carly asked. "Does it have to do with the helicopter attack the news keeps showing?"

Carly pointed at the TV, which was on mute. A local Port Charles news reporter, a black man in his early 30s, was live on the scene. Witnesses had seen three heavily armed helicopters attacking a house in an exclusive community. But the call with Sean Donely revealed much more.

"Apparently," Sonny said with a soft voice, after taking a sip from his wine glass, "according to Sean Donely, a safe had been buried there decades ago, and Petrev Fedorov was there trying to get his hands on it. To make a long story short, Scorpio was there undercover and then those helicopters attacked. Petrev and his men were killed when their SUV was obliterated." Sonny smiled. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Carly took in a deep breath. She would not shed a tear of Petrev's death either, since he had recently threatened to kill those closest to Sonny.

"Was it the WSB that attacked the home?" Carly asked.

Sonny shook his head. "No," Sonny replied. "As for what was in the safe; Sean would not go into detail. However," Sonny added, as he stood up and walked over to the window that had a great view of the nearby park, "I once remember Frank Smith talking about that housing community, and how it hid a secret that would always support his ownership of the Port Charles territory."

"Do you think Petrev was trying to get that proof, and challenge you?" Carly asked, as she came over to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head.

"Well, I can't prove it, but," Sonny said, as he thought about it more, "Scorpio told me that Petrev would go after my holdings in Port Charles by using organized crime against me. That safe could have held some sort of secret inside of it. We shall see."

"What about Robert?" Carly asked. She had no love for the father of one of her most hated rivals; Robin. But she didn't wish harm upon him either.

"I asked Sean about Scorpio, but," Sonny said, "he didn't answer. He's probably on another case by now."

"Well…," Carly came back with, as her mind raced for answers, "if it wasn't the WSB that attacked that house and killed Petrev, then…"

Sonny cut her off.

"Then," Sonny said, with a look or curiosity in his eyes, "It was a hit. Right before he hung up," Sonny added, "Sean said he had just gotten a call from Anna who was on her way to investigate a shooting at the Metro court, which is where Gaius, Petrev's son, is staying. Whoever was behind the helicopter attack may not be done yet."

"Damn," Carly said as she headed for the kitchen table and snatched up her purse and car keys, "I better get down there. This could be bad for business!"

"I'm coming with you," Sonny said, as he followed her to the front door.

But when they opened the door, they saw someone already standing there; Brenda and her new friend; Barlow (who is actually Billy Miller "Jason" with yet another new face…and with a new mission…to bring down Sonny Corinthos!)

Elsewhere…

Robert Scorpio's head was spinning a thousand miles per-hour. But as the seconds passed, and as he regained his composure, Robert became aware that he been overcome by some sort of toxin. His last memory was being pulled over by a black Port Charles Police Department SUV.

Robert opened his eyes, and found himself inside of a darkened room. His head was aching, which was like that of a hangover. Robert had suffered through many hangovers in his life, especially in the old days when he and Luke would get smashed.

Trying to stand, Robert stumbled back down to the cold pavement of the ground.

"Don't worry," a young man's voice said after a moment. "The hangover will subside in about an hour or so. They drugged me too."

Robert sat up and tried to see who the other person was.

"Who are you?" Robert ask with a groggy voice, as he recognized the voice, but couldn't put a face to it."

"Dillon," the voice replied, "Dillon Quartermaine…"

Continued…


	144. Chapter 144

**Two issues are included with this post..**

 **General Hospital 2017 #109 (reissue)**

 **General Hospital 2017 #144 (all new!)**

* * *

 **#109 (a few weeks back)**

 **Perth Australia**

It was a warm sunny day as Jasper Jacks looked out the window of his company's new headquarters; a 52 story skyscraper located in the heart of Perth. The view from his office, from which he could see the ocean, was indeed breath taking.

He awaited a visitor to bring him news on an endeavor that he, Jasper, was bankrolling. It was then that the door to his office opened, and his stunningly beautiful ebony skinned secretary, Porsha Givens, entered.

"You're appointment is here," Porsha said with a slight accent.

Jasper smiled at her, and then looked over to the door as the visitor arrived.

"Grant Andrews, I presume?" Jasper asked the bearded visitor.

Grant Andrews nodded his head as Porsha left the office and shut the door.

The two men shook hands and then took seats at Jasper's large desk.

"It is great to finally meet you," Grant said to Jasper. "Without your investment, I don't think I would have gotten this far. Not too many people want to do business with a former agent of the DVX."

Jasper nodded his head.

"Well," Jasper said with his usual charming Australian accent, "I've always been a sucker for hard luck cases."

Grant nodded his head, and then put his brief case on the desk.

"I've come to Perth," Grant began to explain, "To recap what your investment is going to reap us."

And with that, Grant opened his briefcase and took out a package of documents. But along with the documents were maps, to be more specific; ancient maps, as well as two prominent sketches.

One sketch was of a necklace with a most incredible chain which seemed to be adorned with rubies.

The center piece of the necklace was the depiction of an incredible crucifix that was studded with diamonds.

The other sketch showed another incredible piece; a golden shield with a six-sided star in the center of it; a Star of David to be more exact.

Jasper whistled at the fantastic artwork. But more importantly, his mind could only wrap the potential worth of the two pieces of jewelry depicted in the sketches.

"Both these pieces," Grant said to Jasper, "disappeared off the face of the Earth in the year 1523. The Pope of that time, and the leading Jewish rabbi, had both pieces made in honor of each other's beliefs; a peace gesture if you will."

Jasper nodded his head. Although we wasn't a treasure hunter, he did like to read about them. And now, he was bankrolling the search for one of the most famous loss treasures of all.

"If we can find the treasure," Grant continued, "I think it would easily fetch between four to five billion dollars. That is how sought after this treasure, The Treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta, is."

Jasper shook his head, and smiled at Grant.

"But it is lost," Jasper said to Grant Andrews. "How are we going to find it?"

It was then that Grant reached into his briefcase and pulled out a dagger (the very same dagger that the lunatic had stabbed Mac Scorpio with in an earlier issue).

"This dagger," Grant explained to Jasper, "has a special connection with a young lady. The WSB believes they have it in their possession, but they don't, this is it."

Jasper was perplexed by Grant's story.

"Go on," Jasper said.

Grant began to pack the items up, leaving only the dagger on the desk.

"I know you've spent some time in Port Charles," Grant said, "and I'm sure you've heard of the Aztec Treasure."

Jasper nodded his head.

"Yes," Jasper said, "Robin Scorpio and I discussed it a couple times. Her father and Luke Spencer were part of some treasure hunt years ago looking for it."

Grant nodded his head.

"Yes," Grant said with a soft tone in his voice. "I was involved too. In the end, the treasure ended up with the Mexican government; except for this piece." Grant said as he picked the dagger up. "To you and it is just an ancient dagger, but to someone else," Grant said with a pause, "it is quite important. None the less, this piece, as well as that young lady, will lead us to the treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta."

Grant handed Jasper the dagger. Jasper looked at it, and admired the fine workmanship of the blade and handles.

"Who is this young lady?" Jasper asked.

"I think you might know her," Grant replied. "Her name is Maxie Jones. But she has another name as well," Grant said with a pause, "Erindira."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. He knew, of course, who Maxie was…but her other name, Erindira, Jasper could only wonder what that was all about.

"I am worried," Jasper said, after he handed the dagger back to Grant. "Maxie's father; Frisco Jones. I'm not sure I want to tangle with the WSB."

Grant smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about Frisco," Grant said as he packed the dagger into the briefcase. "He poses no threat. We will find the treasure, and Maxie will help us."

Continued…

* * *

 **#144 (..current time) (all new material!)**

 **Jasper Jax's looked out the window of his private jet as it approached Port Charles International Airport**. In the near distance he could see a pillar of smoke rising from a housing community. He looked down at the newspaper on his lap, having just set it down moments earlier.

According to the reports, three helicopters had attacked the house from where the smoke could still be seen from the window of his jet. The authorities were not commenting much, but Jax knew it probably had something to do with either Sonny and the mob, or, Anna Devane and the Port Charles police, or some combination of the two. Mob wars and super-spies were as common to Port Charles as fish in the ocean.

Moments later, his jet had landed and Jax exited it and climbed into a limo that was waiting for him on the tarmac.

As it was, there was another passenger already in the limo; Grant Andrews. Both men were involved with trying to find the lost treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta. It turned out that this lost treasure had once been entwined with the Aztec Treasure. And although part of the Aztec Treasure had been found decades ago, part of it was still lost, and believed to have been smuggled out of Mexico, along with the Alvaro de Fluenta treasure, centuries earlier.

"So," Jax said to Grant, "what is the up to the date status?"

Grant looked down at his notes, and filled in Jax. Grant knew that some of the information would worry Jax…but…he had to know what was coming.

"Frisco and Felicia, as well as Mac, have arrived in Oaxaca," Grant reported. "But, I have been assured they will not find Maxie until she reveals the location of the treasure."

Jax didn't like the sign of that at all.

"I told you that I didn't want any involvement with Frisco, and quite possibly, the WSB," Jax said with a worried tone.

Grand nodded his head.

"Neither did I," Grant said; with remorse in his voice. "But I'm quite confident we can get what we want from Maxie without Frisco and the others finding out we were involved. And remember," Grant added, "if we get that treasure, it could easily be worth up to four to seven billion dollars."

Jax nodded his head. For truth be told, his company and his holding had suffered losses in the past year due to recent stock market corrections; he needed the profits from that treasure badly.

"How confident are you that Ehecatl can get the information from Maxie?" Jax asked.

Jorge Campos was the name of the man who claimed to be the reincarnated Prince of the Aztec Empire; Ehecatl was his Aztec name. Jorge was also convinced (and he was right) that Maxie Jones was the reincarnated Princess of the Aztec Empire, and her name from the time of the Aztecs was Erindira.

"He is well aware that we need the information that Erindira (Maxie) has hidden in the past," Grand told Jax. "And to do this, he is using unusual methods to awaken her memories."

Jax shook his head in disbelief. Did Grant Andrews really believe that memories from past lives could be passed on to descendants; because it was all coming down to believing in such a thing.

"Sometimes I wonder," Jax said, after he thought about the entire crazy scheme, "if any of this has been worth the trouble. You do understand how fantastical it sounds? Past lives and ancient Aztec religious mumbo jumbo?"

Grand nodded his head, for he too used to have his doubts too.

"I know how this all sounds," Grant finally replied. "But," Grant said, after pausing for a moment, "I have seen some crazy things in my life that would make such a fantastical notion seem true."

Grant then decided to reveal another aspect as well. "By the way," Grant said, knowing that Jax would not want to hear this next bit of information, "Robert Scorpio has been detained. We are keeping him at our secret location in Port Charles with the Quartermaine kid."

Jax shot Grant a look of worry.

"What the hell?" Jax asked. "We are holding Robert Fricking Scorpio as a prisoner? Why?"

Grant took a deep breath.

"Just as protection, should we need it," Grant replied. "Years ago I came upon information that he, Robert Scorpio, might also know of the connection between the Aztec and Alvaro de Fluenta treasures."

Jax shook his head. This would complicate his life, Jax's life, if he not only went up against the current WSB director, Frisco Jones, but also the legendary WSB agent Robert Scorpio.

Things were getting very complicated indeed. He looked out the window of the limo, and the distant pillar of smoke from the helicopter attack the night before, and longed for the simpler times.

Continued…


	145. Chapter 145

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2017 #145**

 **WSB Headquarters**

 **Located underneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey…**

Sean Donely was sitting as the desk of the WSB Director. Frisco Jones was actually the director of the WSB, but he was currently in South America trying to find his daughter Maxie, along with Mac and Felicia. The three of them had arrived at Oaxaca, located in the southern part of Mexico. Sean, having been part of the Aztec Treasure, wanted to drop everything and join the search for Maxie, but things were too busy at the moment.

Sean was going over the reports that were coming in from the helicopter attack in Port Charles. The WSB was trying to piece together who had been in command of the three helicopters that had attacked the home that contained, beneath it, a decades old safe that held proof of organized crime claims to the territory of Port Charles. The obvious suspect was Sonny Corinthos. Sean knew that Robert had been secretly working with Sonny; both had struck an alliance to keep their families safe. Maybe Sonny decided to strike back, after the months of being under constant threat from Petrev.

Sean's video phone buzzed and he activated the screen on his desk. The face of a worried Anna Devane appeared. He could see the Metro-court sign in the background behind her.

"Let me guess," Sean said, his mind racing ahead. "Gaius Fedorov is dead."

Anna nodded her head.

" _It was a mob hit," Anna replied. "And Roxanne Bambino (who had actually been secretly working with the WSB and) was found dead next to Gaius as well."_

Sean shook his head. Roxanne had volunteered to be part of the plan, and had actually helped to get Inessa (Anna's twin-sister's daughter) out of harm's way. But now Roxanne was dead.

"This is not good," Sean finally said. "Someone went through great lengths to snuff out both Petrev and now his son, Gaius. And in the process, they knocked off one of the last Bambinos. This could ignite a mob war on an epic scale."

Anna nodded her head.

" _And Port Charles could be ground zero," Anna said with a glum tone to her voice. "I will pay a visit to Sonny Corinthos and see if he knows anything."_

"Oh, by the way," Sean said, wanting to fill Anna in on another topic. "I was contacted by Detective Nathan West," Sean explained. "He wanted to know the whereabouts of his wife Maxie, and I didn't want to lie to him. So," Sean said, after a sigh, "I gave him permission to go to Mexico and join the search for Maxie. Besides," Sean added, "Frisco, Mac and Felicia could use the help, and from what you've told me in the past, Nathan's a good kid."

Anna nodded her head.

" _What about Dante?" Anna asked._

"I told Dante that you could use the help in Port Charles," Sean replied. "Especially in light of this impending mob war."

Anna was about to sign off, but had a quick question.

" _Sean, has there been any word from Robert?" Anna asked. The entire ordeal with Mavis and Gunter needed to be settled as well, but Anna decided not to reveal that situation to Sean; at least not for now._

Sean shook his head.

"No," Sean said, as there had been no word from Robert Scorpio since his last report after the helicopter attack. "Then again," Sean added, "Robert has been known get smashed after a deep undercover assignment. I'm sure he will be in contact soon."

And with that Anna nodded her head and video feed was discontinued.

Sean went back to reading the reports. Frisco had picked the perfect time for a personal concern, because the paper work was piling up and Sean hated paper work.

Next time…Emma Scorpio finds intrigue!


	146. Chapter 146

**There are two issues in this post**

 **General Hospital 2017 #139 (reissue)**

 **General Hospital 2017 #146 (all new issue)**

 **#139 (reissued)**

Ehecatl let Maxie into his hotel room, which was more like an executive suite. There was a main living room, with two master rooms to either side. But what immediately got Maxie's attention were the Aztec pieces of art as well as what appeared to be authentic pieces of the Aztec treasure itself. Maxie remembered back to a couple instances when her mother, Felicia, had shown her pictures of the Aztec treasure.

As Maxie looked at the pieces of the treasure that were displayed on various shelves around the living room, she couldn't help but remind herself that he, Ehecatl, was directly behind her the entire time. She could feel the warmth of his body, and the scent of cologne was alluring. She was confused inside, because she was married to Nathan, but this man, this person from her dreams, Ehecatl, was consuming her every thought.

Maxie came to an impressive neck piece that was wrapped around the neck of woman's head piece. The massive neckless was adorned with strands turquoise interwoven with strands of gold. It was the most impressive piece of jewelry in the collection, and was undoubtedly worth hundreds of millions of dollars.

"These are the real artifacts," Maxie said, with a near whisper.

"Yes, they are, my sweet Erindira. Here," Ehecatl finally said, as he reached his arms over her shoulders, from behind, and removed the neckless from the display. His deep warm breath tickled her exposed neck.

As he placed the neckless around her neck, he did so in a very sensual way. She closed her eyes as she felt his torso nudge closely to hers from behind. She could feel his own arousal, and it was all she could do to not turn around and ravish him with the lust building inside of her. Without warning, he turned her around to face him…and then they shared a kiss fueled by primal desire. Their lips becoming an extension of the raw passion deep inside that they felt for each other.

Maxie pressed down on his shoulders slightly, and Ehecatl dropped to his knees and, with his head level to her belly, he began to unbuckle her belt. And moments later, with warm smooth hands, he slowly lowered her jeans and panties down her long legs to the ground and then he helped her step out of them. And then, wanting to make the moment last, he slid his hands back up her legs and then stood back up and took her even closer to him and then they resumed kissing; the hunger for lust becoming too hard to deny. As their tongues and lips danced together, their hands and fingers began to explore the other's body. And then, he lifted her up, and carried her into his master room, as she still wore the neckless. And for the next three hours, they made love…deep passionate love…a love that had been denied for over six hundred years.

The Aztec Price and Aztec Princess were at last reunited. And as Maxie and Ehecatl made love, Maxie was unaware that in the secret cave not far from the hotel room, several dozen believers watched on a large screen; chanting as they did. And then the followers, men and women, paired off and then they too began to make love. It was believed by all that a new era of paradise would soon arrive. But first, Maxie would have to experience the past.

Several hours later, Maxie opened her eyes and she realized she was no longer in the hotel room that belonged to Ehecatl. She was still in a bed, but Ehecatl wasn't there next to her. Nude, she climbed out of the bed and found a robe on the ground next to the bed. It was pretty dark in the room, but she managed to put the robe on and then headed to what appeared to be a door. She opened it and found that it led to a massive balcony. She stepped out into the sunlit balcony and her eyes were greeted to the most spectacular view; a massive harbor in the distance, with a small village in the near distance as well.

She had seen this place before…she knew she had. And then it came to her, all at once. Maxie had seen the harbor depicted on a painting of the Aztec empire, one of several paintings found with the Aztec treasure. She remembered Frisco telling her that the painting was of Tlacopan; the southern village of the sea. It was in this place where the Aztec Princess and Prince had lived her lives, but it was also where they had met their own tragic fates as well.

But unlike the visions the dagger had seemed to inspire before, this seemed to be real…and that's because, it was…

* * *

 **#146 (all new issue)**

Erindira, now dressed in traditional wear of the Aztecs, (Maxie) made her way among the large village. The men, women, and children, who walked about the village doing various tasks, looked in awe at Erindira, because they knew she was of royalty. A woman, nearly Erindira's age, approached, and was smiling as she reached out and took Erindira's hands into hers. .

"Erindira," the woman said. "Your people are blessed by your unexpected visit your highness."

Erindira could see the look of reverie as the villagers, mainly the young girls who idolized her, were eager to see her. And although she realized who she was, and that her real life (as Maxie) was hundreds of years in the future, she found herself being slowly intoxicated by what she was experiencing. And the more she absorbed the innocence and exhilaration of it all, Maxie came to realize that she was slowly, but surely, losing her memories of her life as MAXIE JONES and becoming Erindira. With each breath she took, those memories of her life in Port Charles were fading.

"Come," the woman said to Erindira. "Listen to your older sister, and come with me to the flowered path and to the hill of destinies."

Erindira followed her older sister, whom she knew as Giya'ln.

The two sisters made their way out of the village, and up a path that had a wild collection of flowers on either side. Eventually the path led them up to the top of a hill. And atop the hill was a massive field of even more flowers; with the natural harbor below. Erindira walked to the edge of the hill and looked down at the harbor. Men could be seen working on several vessels; and as she watched the simple tasks being done, she no longer had memories of a distant life of the future. Maxie Jones was gone…and now…she was Erindira.

"Soon," Giya'ln said to her younger sister, "Ehecatl's mother will pass to the next level of existence. And when she does…"

"I will be the queen," Erindira finished her sister's sentence.

As Erindira looked out upon the harbor, and saw a flock of birds in the distance, her eyes saw something else in the far distance. Appearing at the furthest part of the bay, which fed in from the ocean to form the harbor below the hill she stood atop, she saw three ships. They were nothing like the simple vessels the Aztec men were working on the below; these three ships that were approaching from the sea were large…much larger.

"What are those?" Erindira asked her sister.

Giya'ln didn't, at first, answer. But then she looked out at the sea, at where Erindira pointed, and then she gasped; and it was clear to Erindira, it was a gasp of worry.

"The Spaniards are returning!" Giya'ln said with worry.

"Why does that worry you?" Erindira asked.

Giya'ln grabbed Erindira's hand, and pulled her sister with her, and then ran as fast as she could toward the path of flowers.

"What is wrong; sister?" Erindira asked again, as she struggled to keep up with her sister.

Giya'ln stopped running and turned to face her sister. She spoke as fast as she could between gasps for breath.

"They have come to reclaim the treasure," Giya'ln with worry in her voice. "And when they do, they will discover that it has been tampered with…and then…" Giya'ln let her voice trail off, and then she continued, "They will look for you."

Giya'ln turned to run but stopped when she realized that Erindira was still stopped in her tracks.

"Erindira," Giya'ln pleaded, "we must go…and we must go now!"

"You said they would look for me," Erindira came back with. "Why would these Spaniards look for me? I know not of the treasure."

Giya'ln ran back to her sister.

"They will look for you," Giya'ln said, with voice of utter fear, "for they know who you are…the Aztec Princess…"

Continued…


	147. Chapter 147

**General Hospital 2017 #147**

 **Previously…**

 _Sonny was sitting in the large den of his home, and listened intently to the phone conversation he was having with, of all people, Sean Donely._

 _Carly sat next to him, and had kept quiet during the phone call, but her silence quickly ended the moment the phone call came to an end._

 _"What is going on?" Carly asked._

 _Carly pointed at the TV, which was on mute. A local Port Charles news reporter, a black man in his early 30s, was live on the scene._

 _"Apparently," Sonny said with a soft voice, after taking a sip from his wine glass, "Scorpio was there undercover and then those helicopters attacked. Petrev and his men were killed when their SUV was obliterated. I once remember Frank Smith talking about that housing community, and how it hid a secret that would always support his ownership of the Port Charles territory."_

 _"Do you think Petrev was trying to get that proof, and challenge you?" Carly asked, as she came over to Sonny._

 _Sonny nodded his head._

 _"By the way," Sonny added, "Sean said he had just gotten a call from Anna who was on her way to investigate a shooting at the Metro court, which is where Gaius, Petrev's son, is staying. Whoever was behind the helicopter attack may not be done yet."_

 _"Damn," Carly said as she headed for the kitchen table and snatched up her purse and car keys, "I better get down there. This could be bad for business!"_

 _But when they opened the door to leave, they saw someone already standing there; Brenda and her new friend; Barlow._

(author's note; Barlow is "Billy Miller Jason"…but with a new face, and with new implanted memories. Who is behind this? That has yet to be revealed…)

Our story continues

* * *

Carly took one look at Brenda and the young man with her in the doorway, sighed, and then looked back at Sonny.

"I don't have time for this; I need to get to the Metro-court." Carly said to Sonny, and then she pushed on past the two in the doorway.

"We need to talk," Brenda said to Sonny.

"Who is this?" Sonny said as he briefly looked at the stranger, and then looked back at Brenda.

"The name is Barlow," Barlow said, as he reached out his hand.

Sonny did not take his eyes off of Brenda's glance and so he did not reach his handout to shake the stranger's.

"He's a friend," Brenda said with a smile. "In fact, he saved me from being mugged earlier today."

Sonny looked at Barlow, and then finally offered to shake the newcomer's hand.

Sonny watched as Carly drove her car away from the garage, and realizing he wasn't going with her, opened the door wider to let them in. Moments later they were sitting in the den.

"Alright," Sonny said, as he sat down across from the two. "What brings you here?"

Brenda looked at Barlow, and then back at Sonny.

"I haven't heard from my sister," Brenda said with a worried tone. "She and Ned should have arrived in California by now. I tried calling Michael, but…because of what happened the last time I was here in Port Charles (her trying to seduce Michael) I didn't think he'd want to have anything to do with me."

As Sonny and Brenda discussed the situations, Barlow sat quietly next to her. And as he looked at Sonny, Barlow had flashes of memories. First they were of being in a helicopter as it was being fired upon over Iraq. Then he had memories of being in bed with Sam ( _author's note; Barlow is not only "Billy Miller" Jason,, but he had also once been a war soldier in Iraq…thus the differing memories and lives)._

"…well," Sonny said, as he noticed Barlow looking at him. "Good thing you were there at the docks to stop the mugging. You were lucky," Sonny added as he looked over at Brenda. "Anyway, I will call Michael and see if he knows anything about Ned and Julia. Once I find out anything I will…"

Before Sonny could finish the sentence, there was knocking at his door. He sighed, and stood up.

"Excuse me," Sonny said as he headed for the door to see who it was.

But when Sonny opened the door, he was pleased at who he found standing in his doorway; Jason Quartermaine!

 **The Home of Mavis Scorpio**

As dusk approached Port Charles, Mavis Scorpio prepared dinner for her and her son, Gunther. She had the TV on, but the sound off, and watched the images of the burning home that had been attacked by the helicopters the previous evening.

"Look," Gunther said, as he saw a reporter interviewing Police Commissioner Anna Devane, "its Anna."

Mavis sat down next to her son at the dinner table and they began to eat.

"I wonder who would do such a thing," Mavis said. "I hope no one was killed inside that house."

Gunther looked over at his mother.

"I guess we should expect to wait awhile until Anna contacts Robert," Gunther said. "She's a very busy woman."

Mavis nodded her head; her son was right, Anna was a very busy woman. It was then that Gunther's cellphone rang. He activated it and put it to his ear. Mavis wondered what the one way conversation was about, because his son hadn't said a word the entire time, and then he ended the conversation.

"What was that all about?" Mavis asked, as she saw a look of concern on her son's face.

"It looks like I have a new mission," Gunther replied. "Section-7 has tasked me with rescuing," he paused for a moment, "Robert Scorpio."

Continued…


	148. Chapter 148

**(Due to the changing of the year very soon, I have updated the title of this story from General Hospital 2017 to…)**

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL; 2018… #148**

Jasper Jax and Grant Andrews checked in to the Metro Court hotel complex. They had each got separate rooms and after settling in they met inside Grant's room.

Like most executive suites, Grant's room had a panoramic view of the city of Port Charles.

"This is a pretty nice hotel," Grant said, staring out at the city as he poured them both a shot of whiskey from the minibar, and handed one to Jax.

Jax nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes," Jax said with a sigh, as he recalled the several times he had been to the Metro Court over the years. "Although," Jax added, "I hope the police investigation, two stories down, doesn't attract too much attention to us. You do realize that the police commissioner of Port Charles is the ex-wife of Robert Scorpio, the very same Robert Scorpio we are now detaining thanks to you."

Grant nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact," Grant said. "We will keep a safe distance from Anna. Years ago, before I had my face altered to look the way it does now, I was an agent of the DVX. She and I crossed paths when…"

Suddenly, a briefcase of Grant's began to chirp. Grant had a complex communication system that he had acquired from an old WSB contact. Grant did not advertise that he had drifted back into his treasure hunter ways. It was fun and he really had nothing else to do these days, but he also knew that the WSB would frown upon such a turn of events.

He had obtained the high-tech communication system from an old WSB contact. Grant did not advertise that he had drifted back into his treasure hunter ways. It was fun and he really had nothing else to do these days, but he also knew that the WSB would frown upon such a turn of events.

In hindsight he could only laugh at the WSB. After the whole ordeal with the Prometheus disk caper and his involvement with the Aztec treasure, the WSB pretty much gave him free reign believing him to be innocent beyond reproach, and let him become a normal US citizen. But as they would say in his homeland of Russia _удача благоволит смелым._

"Who is trying to contact you?" Jax asked as Grant went over to the case that contained the high-tech communications device.

"Our friend in Oaxaca, no doubt," Grant said as he put his drink down.

Grant opened the briefcase and activated the video streaming system. The face of Ronaldo Alvarez appeared. He was Grant's Mexican partner, and had been promised 2% of the profit after the treasure had been found and sold on the black market.

"This better be important," Grant said to Ronaldo. "Our WSB friends can crack the crypto codes of this signal pretty fast."

Ronaldo nodded his head.

"Si," Ronaldo replied. "However, I thought you should know that three Americanos have arrived at Oaxaca. They have just rented two rooms at my cousin's hotel. Elensa, my cousin was able to take their pictures with her security system and sent me copies."

Ronaldo tilted the camera to show Grant and Jax the images of the three Americans; Frisco, Felicia and Mack!

"Oh…shit," Jax said upon recognizing who they were.

Continued…


	149. Chapter 149

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 ; #149**

It was a warm day in Berkeley California as Patrick Drake walked with his daughter Emma through Indian Park; which wasn't that far from the famed University of Berkeley, which was where Patrick, and his wife Robin Scorpio-Drake, were now practicing doctors. Having moved there from Port Charles, all three of them had settled down into their new lives in California. Their lives had found further joy with the birth of Robin's and Patrick's second child; a son named Noah Robert Scorpio-Drake.

Emma, who was now in the 3rd grade, looked up at her dad as they made their way along a dirt path which winded its way through the grass fields and flower gardens.

"Dad, how much longer do we have to wait until they're done?" an impatient Emma asked, as she took a bite from her churro.

Patrick looked across one of the fields and at the building just beyond. It was there where Robin took Noah for his checkups, and as had been the case, Patrick and Emma would take a walk at the park during the medical appointment. He glanced down at his watch, after taking a bite from his own cinnamon coated churro, and nodded his head.

"Let's head there now kiddo," Patrick said, "they should be wrapping up by now. And then," he added, "we'll go to PF Changs because that's what mommy wants to do after the appointment."

"Cool," Emma said with a smile as they took a left turn on another path that headed toward the pediatric clinic.

As Patrick and Emma made their way toward the clinic, they were unaware that they were being monitored by two men in what appeared to be a common delivery truck.

As the father and daughter made their way to the crosswalk which would lead them to the other side of the street, the delivery truck suddenly stopped in front of them. The man in the passenger seat opened the door and then aimed a gun directly at Patrick. Emma, unfortunately, had seen danger enough times in her young life to know when to stand back, and so, see slowly stepped behind her father.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked, not wanting to cause a scene with Emma there with him. "Here," he said to the gunman, as he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, "just take my wallet; it's yours."

The gunman, who didn't even bother to hide his face, shook his head.

"Sorry doc," the stranger said to Patrick, "we're after something else; your daughter."

Before Patrick could react, the man fired his handgun, which was tipped with a silencer, and shot Patrick in the left leg. Patrick fell to the ground in excruciating pain, and then the man shot him again, but this time in the right shoulder.

Emma stood in cold shock at seeing this, and then suddenly the gunman swept her up in his arms and then opened the side door of the van and got in. All Patrick could do, in his agony, was reach for his daughter, but then the door of the van closed and it sped off; Emma was gone!

* * *

 **Somewhere in downtown Port Charles**

Robert Scorpio had regained most of his senses, after having been sedated and taken from his Tesla to this place; wherever this place was. He found himself sitting on the cold pavement of a holding cell. But he wasn't alone; Dillon Quartermaine was there as well. There was a lone ceiling light that provided barely enough illumination. He looked over at Dillon, who had just told him how he had come to be at this place more than two weeks earlier.

"So let me get this straight," Robert said with his legendary Australian accent, "you went to check up on Maxie and then our unknown captives knocked you out and brought you here."

Dillon, who sat on the pavement ground across from Robert, nodded his head.

"Yes sir," Dillon answered. "I'm sure it has something to do with that Aztec Treasure dagger she got in the mail and those two whackos you encountered a few weeks back."

Robert nodded his head. It was right after that incident when he had gone undercover as Rufus and had lost all contact with the outside world. But apparently much had happened in that time.

"You're not starving," Robert deduced, looking at the young man. "Why is that?"

Dillon nodded his head.

"Twice a day," Dillon explained, as he looked over at the door that was locked on the outside, "they will slide food through that little slot over there. They will also open the door once a day and throw in a change of clothing. But with these," he motioned at the shackles, pair around his ankles and another pair around Robert's, "there isn't much we can do about it."

Robert looked at the shackles around his ankles. He almost laughed because getting them off would be no problem at all; getting past the door was the only obstacle. He of course didn't tell Dillon this fact because Robert also suspected their captors were probably listening to them via some sort of listening device. So Robert decide on plan-A; sandbagging. With that in mind, he yawned and leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes.

Dillon, seeing Robert take a lax approach to their situation, couldn't believe his eyes.

"Um," Dillon said, after a moment, "you are going to get us out of here, right?"

Robert opened up one eye and looked at the young Quartermaine.

"You described our situation quite well," Robert replied with the sound of defeat in his voice. "What kind of food do they usually serve you?"

Dillon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait a second," Dillon came back with, so desperately wanting to get out of the dark dungeon he had spent the past two weeks held captive in. "You're supposed to be some great super-agent! The best WSB agent ever; and all you can think about is food?"

Robert had to fight the urge to laugh again. But it was all part of the plan.

"Well," Robert finally said back to Dillon, "survival is our primary goal now, and food and water will be important for us to do just that."

Dillon watched as Robert Scorpio closed his one open eye. The only thing Dillon could think was that the legend of Robert Scorpio had been nothing but hype.

It was still early in the day, and if Dillon was right, the first meal would be slid under the door slot in about half an hour. And as Robert began to snore (which was fake) Dillon found himself drifting back to sleep as well.

Robert, for his part, wasn't asleep at all. While faking his snoring, he started to scratch his left wrist with his right hand's index fingernail. It was there where Robert had always had a fake layer of skin, and underneath that fake layer of skin, was a WSB agent's best friend; a hard plastic coated bobby-pin.

Continued…


	150. Chapter 150

**General Hospital 2018 #150**

Ned Quartermaine and his mother, Tracy, looked down upon the makeshift grave that he had buried Julia Barrett at. He had also used some wire from the leer Jet wreckage, which could be seen a hundred yards from the cluster of trees where they stood, to tie two sticks together in the shape of a cross, which now stuck out of the ground under which Julia was buried.

Before they headed back to their camp, which was located near the wreckage, Ned said some final words as he and Tracy looked down at the cross.

"Julia," Ned said with a somber tone to his voice, "I hope you find peace with your mother and father and…"

Tracy cut in, not believing what Ned had just said.

"Peace with her father?" Tracy said with a slight tone of anger. "I hope Harlan (Julia's deceased father) is rotting in hell right next to his pals Cesar Faison, Taub and Paul Hornsby."

Ned turned away in discuss and headed back toward the camp. Tracy followed her son.

"What," Tracy said, as he trailed her son, "you don't agree with me?"

Ned stopped to face his mother.

"Mother," Ned said, with contempt in his voice, "we all do things that later we regret in life, for example; not giving a dying person their heart medicine."

Ned didn't even wait for his mother's response, instead, turning back toward the camp and continuing on.

Tracy was stunned, upon hearing Ned's words.

"I guess," Tracy finally said, "I deserved that….I'm sorry Ned; I really am."

Ned slowly came to a stop and turned around to face his mother again.

"I'm sorry for going there," Ned said.

Tracy caught up to him, and put his hand in hers, and they continued their walk back to camp.

Upon reaching camp, Tracy made her way over the cluster of chairs they were using for sitting and sleeping on. But there was a little mystery about the island they found themselves on that none of them bothered to talk about; but Tracy decided to finally bring it up.

Ned stood near his two brief cases that were sitting on a table he had taken from the wreckage.

"Ned," Tracy said, as she sat down. "We have been here for at least two days now. And the darkest it has gotten is what would seem like 4pm in Port Charles. Where the hell are we?"

Ned nodded his head. And then he saw something strange. Right next to where he stood was one of the windows from the Jet. Every time he had walked past it, especially in broad day light like it was at that moment, he would see his reflection; this time he didn't. He jokingly wondered to himself if he was a vampire. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the window again; his reflection had returned.

After pondering his mother's question, Ned replied.

"I don't where we are, but we have to be north, perhaps near Alaska," Ned replied.

Tracy shook her head in disagreement.

"We can't be near Alaska, Ned," Tracy came back with. "The pilot took a southern route because of that weather in the Midwest and that means we went over parts of Mexico before he made his approach toward southern California."

Ned nodded his head, and was about to respond, when suddenly one of his brief cases began to make a beeping sound. He looked over at his mother. Tracy stood up and came over to the table with the brief cases. She stared down at the one that was beeping.

"What is that?" Tracy asked with curiosity in her voice.

Ned looked at her and gave a one word response.

"Hope…"

Continued…

Next time...Anna Devane learns of Emma's abduction. But how can she leave her position with so much happening in Port Charles? Special Guest stars Bo Buchanan and John Mcbain


	151. Chapter 151

**General Hospital 2018; #151**

 **Port Charles Police Department Headquarters**

The nerve center of the PCPD was very busy. The recent helicopter attack on a housing project, as well as the cold blooded murder of Gaius Petrev and Roxanna Bambino at the Metro-Court hotel, were over taxing the detectives. Luckily, Dante Falconeri had finally returned from England. Dante entered the office of Anna Devane.

Anna was on the phone and looked up at Dante standing in her doorway and motioned him to enter.

"Yes I know, council member Gavin," Anna said anxiously to the person on the other end of the call, "my people are stretched to their full extent, but I assure we will get on top of it as soon as possible."

Not wanting to hear any more from the caller, Anna hung the phone up and buried her face in the palms of her hand. After a deep breath, she looked back at Dante.

"It is good to have you back, Dante," Anna said to her best detective. "I wish Detective West were with you, but I understand his wish to join Frisco in the search for Maxie down in Mexico."

"Anna, I just got debriefed by the duty watch," he told Anna. "What would you like me to concentrate on?"

Anna looked at the pile of reports on her desk, picked one of them up, and then stood up and walked over to Dante and handed the report to him. She also gave him brief recap of what the police report said.

"A business man from California, named Lance Harrison, and his daughter, were both recently murdered. He was poisoned at a local restaurant," Anna explained, "and she was thrown down the stairway shaft at General Hospital. I just got a call from Monica Quartermaine and apparently the coroner has just filed his report. I'd like you to get over to GH and see what that report says, and then take it from there."

Dante nodded his head. He was about to leave, but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dante," Anna said with a smile, "I'm glad you're back. You and Nathan were both missed."

"Thanks boss," Dante said, and then he left her office.

Anna's phone began to ring and she groaned out loud and headed back to her desk. With the mayor of Port Charles out of town (Felicia Jones looking for her daughter in Mexico), the city council members were calling Anna for constant updates on the various incidents that were springing up all over the city. She picked up the phone, but was surprised to hear the voice of her daughter, Robin, on the other end.

" _Mom," Robin said; her voice denoting a tone of fear as her words were sprinkled with panic, "Patrick was shot and left for dead and a man abducted Emma!"_

Anna froze for just a second.

"Calm down honey," Anna said, trying to calm her daughter. "How is Patrick?"

Anna heard Robin sobbing on the other end. Robin finally replied.

" _He was shot once in the leg and once in the shoulder, I think he'll be okay." Robin said, trying her hardest to stay composed. "But they have our daughter!"_

"Who were they? Who did this?" Anna asked, wanting quick answers.

Anna could hear the sounds of the Berkeley police department intermixed with Robin's voice.

" _The police don't know, and as of yet, no one has called with any demands. Mom," Robin said with a pause, "I need you to come to California. I'm sure the police here will do their best, but I need you. And," Robin added, "dad. I need you both here."_

"Robin," Anna said to Robin, "I will drop what I am doing and somehow find your father and we will come to California. Be strong, for little Noah, until we can get there."

Anna hung up her phone. With so much going on in Port Charles, just suddenly leaving wasn't as easy as it seemed. But, suddenly, she recalled that John McBain, and old friend of hers, was at the helicopter attack site. Without time to spare, Anna dialed his number.

 _Two hours later, John McBain, and his close friend Bo Buchanan, entered Anna's office._

"We got here as fast as we could," John said to Anna. "This is Bo Buchanan," John said as he looked over at Bo, who wore his customary cowboy hat, "a retired Police Commissioner himself."

Anna nodded her head as she recognized the name.

"Robert Scorpio has spoken of you in the past," Anna said to Bo as she shook his hand, "he thinks very highly of you; the both of you," Anna added as she looked back at John.

"Scorpio is one of a kind, that's for sure," Bo said with respect in his voice. "John and I can easily help here while you head out to California to find your granddaughter."

And before Anna could respond, John added more.

"Anna, I already contacted the DOJ," John told her, "and they have approved our temporary attachment to the PCDP. Bo will be the acting Police Commissioner while I help the investigation unit."

Anna felt a tear come from her eye; so happy that the two men had come to take over for her.

"Thank you both very much," Anna said. "The men and women of the PCPD will back you all the way."

And with that, Anna Devane snatched up her purse and headed out of her office. Moments later she was in her SUV heading to her place to get a few things to take with her to California. She spoke with Sean Donely on her car phone. Sean was the acting director of the WSB in Frisco's absence. He was at his office WSB headquarters.

"Sean, what do you mean you have no idea where Robert is?" Anna asked.

" _I don't know what to say, Anna." Sean replied. "Robert has literally dropped off the face of the Earth since Petrev and his men were killed in that helicopter attack. And when Robert disappears, he can do so and never be found unless he wants to be found. We'll keep trying on our end. I've also dispatched an SR-71 Black Bird to the Port Charles Airport. It will be there in 40 minutes and will have you in California in three hours."_

"Thanks Sean," Anna said. "If you make contact with Robert, tell him to get his ass to California as fast as he can."

Anna pressed a button on her steering wheel and ended the call. Her blood was flowing so fast she could feel it pumping through her body. The odds were that Emma's abduction was an act of revenge by someone for Anna's or Robert's WSB past. Cesar Faison was dead, but there were many other candidates out there who were very much alive.

Anna sped her SUV down the road, with her house being the destination. She would grab her things and head to the auxiliary runway at Port Charles International Airport and board and board the supersonic aircraft that would take her to California.

Continued…next time…Sonny Corinthos, Brenda Barrett and TWO Jason Quartermaines!


	152. Chapter 152

**Two issues are included in this posting…**

 **General Hospital 2017 #143 (reissue)**

 **General Hospital 2017 #152 (all new issue)**

 **Previously…#143**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny was sitting in the large den of his home, and listened intently to the phone conversation he was having with, of all people, Sean Donely; the acting-director of the WSB. The ten minute conversation came to an end, and Sonny slid his cellphone back into the pocket of his black shirt.

Carly sat next to him, and had kept quiet during the phone call, but her silence quickly ended the moment the phone call came to an end.

"What is going on?" Carly asked. "Does it have to do with the helicopter attack the news keeps showing?"

Carly pointed at the TV, which was on mute. A local Port Charles news reporter, a black man in his early 30s, was live on the scene. Witnesses had seen three heavily armed helicopters attacking a house in an exclusive community. But the call with Sean Donely revealed much more.

"Apparently," Sonny said with a soft voice, after taking a sip from his wine glass, "according to Sean Donely, a safe had been buried there decades ago, and Petrev Fedorov was there trying to get his hands on it. To make a long story short, Scorpio was there undercover and then those helicopters attacked. Petrev and his men were killed when their SUV was obliterated." Sonny smiled. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Carly took in a deep breath. She would not shed a tear for Petrev's death either, since he had recently threatened to kill those closest to Sonny.

"Was it the WSB that attacked the home?" Carly asked.

Sonny shook his head. "No," Sonny replied. "As for what was in the safe; Sean would not go into detail. However," Sonny added, as he stood up and walked over to the window that had a great view of the nearby park, "I once remember Frank Smith talking about that housing community, and how it hid a secret that would always support his ownership of the Port Charles territory."

"Do you think Petrev was trying to get that proof, and challenge you?" Carly asked, as she came over to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head.

"Well, I can't prove it, but," Sonny said, as he thought about it more, "Robert Scorpio once told me that Petrev would go after my holdings in Port Charles by using the laws of organized crime against me. That safe could have held some sort of secret inside of it. We shall see."

"What about Robert?" Carly asked. She had no love for the father of one of her most hated rivals; Robin. But she didn't wish harm upon him either.

"I asked Sean about Scorpio, but," Sonny said, "he didn't answer and shifted the conversation. He's probably on another undercover case by now."

"Well…," Carly came back with, as her mind raced for answers, "if it wasn't the WSB that attacked that house and killed Petrev, then…"

Sonny cut her off.

"Then," Sonny said, with a look or curiosity in his eyes, "It was a hit job. Right before he hung up," Sonny added, "Sean said he had just gotten a call from Anna who was on her way to investigate a shooting at the Metro- court Hotel, which is where Gaius, Petrev's son, is staying. Whoever was behind the helicopter attack may not be done yet."

"Damn," Carly said as she headed for the kitchen table and snatched up her purse and car keys, "I better get down there. This could be bad for business!"

"I'm coming with you," Sonny said, as he followed her to the front door.

But when they opened the door, they saw someone already standing there; Brenda. But she wasn't alone, a stranger was with her. ( _ **author's note; as some of you might recall, this "stranger", who is named Barlow, is actually Billy Miller "Jason" with yet another new face…and with a new mission he doesn't even know about yet…to bring down Sonny Corinthos!)**_

 **#152 (new issue)…picking up where we left off…**

Carly looked at the stranger, then back at Brenda, then back at Sonny.

"I don't have the time for this," an agitated Carly said, as she barged pass Brenda and her friend.

Brenda gave Carly an annoyed look, and looked back at Sonny once Carly had walked off toward the carport.

"What's the matter with her?" Brenda asked.

Sonny watched as Carly got into her car and drove off.

"There's a situation happening down at the Metro-court," Sonny replied, "So what brings you here? And who is your friend?" he added as he looked over at Barlow.

The stranger had a five-o'clock shadow, shoulder length blond hair, a beanie atop his head, and a guitar strapped to his back, and he wore simple jeans and a shirt.

"The name is Barlow," Barlow responded, as he held out his hand.

"He may have saved my life earlier today," Brenda said after Barlow and Sonny shook hands.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow and opened his door wider and let the two visitors in.

After leading them into his den, Sonny motioned for the two to sit down on the large couch while he, Sonny, sat down in the black leather eazy-chair across from them.

"Danger sure follows you around," Sonny said to Brenda, after sitting back in the chair. "And while it is interesting, again Brenda, why are you here? Does your friend," Sonny glanced over at Barlow, "know about Julia's and Ned's trip to California?" ( _to get back the 5 million dollars Sonny had paid to get compromising pictures from someone who was blackmailing Brenda_ ).

Brenda looked at an interested Barlow, then back at Sonny.

"I told him a little, but no," Brenda said, "this isn't about why my sister and Ned went to California. It's just that," Brenda continued, "their flight should have landed by now but Julia still hasn't called me to let me know how the flight was, or anything like that."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Well maybe," Sonny came back with, "they don't want to be bothered. Those two do have a past, so…." Sonny let his voice trail off.

Brenda was about to respond, when his new head of security, a massive black man, named Bronx, walked into area. He was followed by someone Sonny knew quite well; Jason Quartermaine…the real Jason Quartermaine who had been Sonny's most valued confidant and protector. Sonny nodded at Bronx, who then turned and left the room.

Brenda and Barlow looked over at Jason. Jason looked over at Brenda, and then he stared directly at Barlow, who stared right back with the same intensity. Barlow closed his eyes for an instant, but in that instant, _he saw images in his mind; memories. He saw himself making love to a beautiful woman (Sam) and then he saw memories of himself staring into a mirror but not seeing his face as it was now (five-o'clock shadow with should length hair) but with another face._ He opened his eyes and then the memories were gone.

Sonny noticed Barlow staring at Jason with intensity.

"Have you two met before?" Sonny asked Barlow, and then looking over at Jason.

"No," Jason said, ever the fan of the one word answer.

Brenda looked at Barlow.

"Is there something wrong Barlow?" Brenda asked.

Barlow shook his head, and smiled at Brenda.

"No," Barlow replied in kind.

Barlow stood up and reached out his hand. Jason was reluctant, but then he too, reached out his hand.

"My name is Barlow; Barlow Cross," Barlow said, as he looked at Jason.

"Jason Quartermaine," Jason replied, with a cool tone to his voice.

Brenda smiled at Barlow, whereas Sonny made a mental note. Sonny had not made it this far in the dark world in which he lived without learning how to read another man's face. And it was quite clear that Barlow did indeed recognized Jason…and for whatever reason, had lied about it. But, had Jason lied about it as well, for some unknown reason? And that piqued Sonny's famous curiosity.

Continued…next time...Maxie (who is now existing in some sort of rendering of the past as Princess Erindira of the Aztec People) is in grave danger as the Spanish return to relcaim their treasure!


	153. Chapter 153

**General Hospital 2018; 153**

Grant Andrew and Jasper Jax were in Grant's hotel room at the Metro-Court Hotel in Port Charles. Grant looked out the window, and down a couple floors, and could see police crime scene tape. It was in that area of the hotel where Gaius Petrev had been murdered. But none of that concerned him or Jasper.

"So tell me again," Jasper said, as he sipped from his glass of bourbon, "what is the story with these two treasures we are trying to find; what is their history and how does it connect to Maxie Jones? I know you've briefly touched upon the story, but I want the entire story now."

Grant nodded his head and turned from the window and looked over at Jax.

"Very well," Grant said, as he came over and sat in a chair across from Jax. "Obviously it starts long ago; 600 long years ago," Grant added.

" _Remember that most of the historical aspects of this tale have been passed down via the oral history of the Aztecs._

 _Maxie Jones had gone to Oaxaca Mexico to find the mysterious man in her visions. Oaxaca is also the last Mexican town where the beliefs of the Aztecs are still kept alive by a majority of its citizens._

 _In her visions, Maxie came to realize that she, not her mother Felicia, was actually the reincarnated princess of the Aztecs; Erindira was her name._

 _But she wasn't the only person to believe this; so did our partner in all of this, Jorge Reyes. Not only does he believe that Maxie was the Princess Erindira, but he believes himself to be the reincarnated prince of the Aztecs; Ehecatl._

 _But unlike Maxie's pure soul, Jorge, as we know, is a greedy man who realized that Erindira died, 600 years ago, with special knowledge. Apparently there were two treasures of importance from that time. The Aztec Treasure, which eventually entwined Luke Spencer, Robert Scorpio, Sean Donely, and myself as well as Frisco and Felicia. Eventually the Aztec part of the treasure was found and given back to the Mexican people; but a few artifacts were still missing; most importantly the diamond and gold plated Christian sword and Star of David._

 _As it turned out, the Aztec Treasure, 600 years ago, was kept with another historic treasure trove; The Treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta. Spaniards, who had plundered the Aztec gold, as well as the other priceless treasure pieces, enslaved the Aztec people to keep watch over the treasure, which was stashed in a vast cave._

 _The Spaniards, led by their captain, Alvaro de Fluenta, had to leave South America before the British Navy could find them and claim the treasure for themselves. So, the Spaniards hid the treasure in the cave near the Aztec village and threatened to kill all of the Aztecs should it be found that any of them had entered the cave and taken any of the treasure from it._

 _As fate would have it, when the Spaniards eventually returned, they realized that even though the treasure had been kept secret, the Aztecs would still have to be slaughtered so as the existence of the two treasures (The Aztec Treasure and The Treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta) could never be traced back to the Spaniards._

 _The Spaniards were barbaric as they killed all of the villagers. The Aztec Prince Ehecatl, who had been away when the Spaniards had first arrived with the treasures, was never told by his wife, Princess Erindira, about the existence of the treasures nor where they were hidden. She always knew him to be materialistic. She felt had she told Ehecatl of the treasure, he would have plundered it for himself._

 _The Spaniards made it to the abode of the Prince and Princess and cornered them in their ceremonial bedroom. With swords held at both their necks, Erindira and Ehecatl both watched as the other's neck was slit; and they died gazing into each other's eyes. One of them died ignorant (Ehecatl) but the other knowing where the treasures were hidden (Erindira)."_

Jax nodded his head.

"So," Grant added in conclusion, "Jorge believes that the treasure's location, which is still unknown to this very day, is hidden somewhere in Maxie's memories of her past life as Erindira."

Jax shook his head; he had misgivings.

"You do realize that this all sounds a bit fantastical," Jax said, after he downed his bourbon.

Grant nodded his head.

"I do," Grant replied with a slight chuckle in his voice. "But I think, as with all myths, there is some truth to it. And as for why Robert Scorpio is being detained; he was told of this other treasure years ago as well. But after the boat explosion on Cesar Faison's yacht, Robert apparently lost all knowledge of it. But amnesia can work in mysterious ways, and he could always suddenly remember, which could complicate things for us. Once we have the two pieces, the Christian Sword and the Star of David, in our possession, I will have Scorpio and the Quartermaine freed."

Jasper Jax was a secret investor in this plot to find the treasure. His bank accounts had taken hits in the recent economic downturns, and he needed the possible returns in this venture, valued in the billions, to maintain his financial security. He could only hope it would all work out in his favor.

Continued…next time…Super-Agent Frisco Jones springs into action with an unexpected ally; Nathan West!


	154. Chapter 154

**General Hospital 2018; #154**

 **Oaxaca Mexico**

It was 2am in the morning, as Frisco Jones prepared to go into action to find his missing daughter; Maxie Jones. He was still in bed inside his hotel room, the lights were off, and he was buried beneath his blankets. Fully dressed in a black stealth outfit, he just had a few things to do, under the cover of the blankets, before he could make his move.

He had brought with him some high-tech WSB gadgets for the special ops. The first of those gadgets was his electronic eye piece. Years ago, a fight had left Frisco without his left eye. Ever since that time, he had worn a patch over the wound. And while most assumed there was just an empty hole where his eye had been; they were wrong. The piece interacted with is ocular nerves, giving him the ability to see the tactical display screens on his eye patch.

The tech guys at the WSB had installed a special eye piece, which could interact with the eye patch that covered it, which itself was an EDCIA (Electronic Data Computer Interface Apparatus). This meant that a tactical readout screen, which maintained a permanent secured link with the WSB net, provided constant updates.

Frisco was well aware that some hotels had secret audio and video surveillance of their customers. And another one of Frisco's gadgets, which was interacting with his eye patch database, proved that it was the case with his room. Two micro cameras, one hidden above the bed, and the other in the bathroom, were active. This meant, no doubt, that either someone was watching and listening in real time to what he did in the room, or, it was being recorded for later review. In either event, he was being monitored.

But, of course, Frisco had come prepared for this. He activated one of the programs installed into his eye piece and was now able to watch the video feed from the camera above this bed, and the video feed from the bathroom camera. He then pressed a button and recorded, for nearly six minutes, both the audio and video feeds. Satisfied, he played back the new footage on a loop, meaning it would play over and over, and then he used his Bluetooth override and cut into the live feed. Anyone viewing it would never suspect it was the same footage being played back over and over.

Fortunately, for him, the hotel's security camera network was ill equipped to stop someone with WSB encryption tech from doing something this advanced. With that done, Frisco could now prepare to leave his room…so he could find Maxie.

Frisco slipped out of bed, it was pitch dark, and walked over to the wall that separated his room from Mac's and Felicia's room. He placed his ear on the wall and could hear Mac's snoring. Frisco smiled, and was content. The last thing he wanted was for the two of them to follow him into action. Frisco was trained for what he was about to do.

Yes, back in the day, Frisco and Felicia had shared many adventures. And Mac was the brother of another super-agent, Frisco's mentor; Robert Scorpio. But Frisco didn't want to risk all of their lives, and to be sure, there would no doubt be danger involved in rescuing Maxie.

Frisco was also convinced that whoever had lured Maxie to Oaxaca Mexico, was probably aware that he, Mac and Felicia were in the village as well. This would account for the video surveillance of his room, and also meant that the doors to their rooms were being monitored as well.

Frisco accessed a data file, with his eye patch, and soon the schematics of the hotel were displayed upon the inside of his eye patch, which he then read with the ocular device that was interfaced with his optical nerves. As he had hoped, the old hotel also had an old venting system. It would be cramped, but, Frisco could easily traverse the vent, unobserved, and make it down to the backside of the hotel.

Robert Scorpio had instilled into Frisco, at an early age, to always stay fit and trim. Skinny agents were a valuable asset to the spy industry, which the WSB was just one of many entities.

Frisco climbed up on the hutch that was against the far wall of the room. It was where the wall met the ceiling that the vent was located. He silently removed the screws to the vent filter, and made his way inside, and in mere moments, he began crawling through the vent's tunneling system.

It took about 10 minutes, but eventually Frisco climbed out of the exhaust exit, in the cover of darkness, which was located at the bottom of the building in a gaggle of bushes. He patted himself and made sure that his slender gun, his two backup knives, his cache of flying-stars (Ninja weapons) were all still tucked into the various pouches of his all black stealth outfit; and they were.

He then used his interactive eye patch to access the continued feed that displayed Maxie's whereabouts. He hadn't been fully honest to Felicia and Mac about the surveillance device he was using to track Maxie's every movement. He made it seem to them that it was a small piece of jewelry of hers that transmitted her whereabouts, but it wasn't.

When he had last visited Maxie, he had secretly injected her with a microscopic transmitter with a battery life of 70 years. It not only transmitted her location, but her vital signs as well. Frisco was relieved to see that, at the present, she seemed perfectly healthy, and she was, at best, only one mile away from where he was.

Frisco took a deep breath and left the bushes. There was no moon out on this night, which meant it was virtually pitch dark, which would provide him with near invisibility. After he took a few steps, he heard the soft sound of a bird's chirp from above; someone was signalling him! Frisco looked up, and with the enhanced capability of his eye patch, he could see someone approaching from above, using a Class-Delta M Parachute; standard WSB issue.

Frisco smiled. At last, he had someone from the WSB to assist in his rescue of Maxie. Perhaps it was even Robert Scorpio, one of the best parachutist's ever. But when whoever it was landed, it wasn't a soft landing at all; it was an ordinary landing, which meant on the soft padding of their rump. No way could it have been Robert.

Frisco ran over to where the person was, and he watched as they stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" Frisco demanded with a whisper.

The other person removed the all black mask they had used to cover their face on the way down. Frisco knew the man, but had never met him before. The man responded.

"It's me, Nathan West," Nathan said with a tone of respect for Frisco. "And I guess that makes you," Nathan added, "dad."

There was nothing but silence!

Continued! Next time, Robert Scorpio comes face to face with….his son!


	155. Chapter 155

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #155**

"Wake up, squirt."

Upon hearing those words, Dillon Quartermaine opened his eyes. He expected to see Robert Scorpio across from him, leaning against the wall, sleeping. Before dozing off himself, Dillon had been quite unimpressed with the great Robert Scorpio.

But now his eyes were greeted by a totally new development. Robert was no longer leaning up against the wall, Mitchell was. Mitchell had been the person who had been bringing food to Dillon for the past two weeks ever since Dillon had been brought to the holding cell. Mitchell was out cold, and gagged with a sock jammed into his mouth. And, more impressively, his ankles were now bound by shackles.

Dillon looked around and saw Robert Scorpio standing near the door that led to the outside world. Robert walked over to Dillon and pointed at the young man's ankles. Dillon looked down at his own ankles and saw that his shackles had been removed and discarded to the side.

"How did you do this?" Dillon asked.

Robert squatted down and placed a hand on Dillon's shoulder.

"While I'd like to give you a course in escape techniques 101," Robert said with a humorous tone in his voice, "we don't have the time."

Robert stood up and reached his hand down and helped Dillon up.

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Scorpio," Dillon said with a sheepish tone to his words. "I treated you like crap earlier, and I'm sorry."

Robert nodded his head.

"It's alright kid," Robert came back with. "I won't hold it against you. Besides," Robert said with a pause, "we haven't gotten out of here yet. But we're close." Robert showed Dillon the key to the door, no doubt having taken it from Mitchell.

It was then that two loud pops were heard coming from beyond the door. And then, two more pops were heard.

"Gunshots," Robert said, as he ran over to the door, and motioned Dillon to follow him. "Stand on that side of the doorway, and I'll stand on this side."

Dillon paused, but then did as he was told. This spy stuff wasn't his sort of thing to do, but, if they were to get out of this alive, Dillon knew he had a good chance with Robert there leading the way.

"Maybe it was the sound of a car's backfire," Dillon said to Robert as both men stood on opposite sides of the doorway, "I saw that happen on an episode of Hawaii Five-0. It confused the cops on that show too."

Robert looked over at Dillon and arched an eyebrow.

"They must have been stupid," Robert came back with. "The sounds we just heard were four rounds shot from a 9 millimeter.

It was then that Robert saw that someone from the other side of the door attempting to turn the knob. He motioned for Dillon to be quiet. Although Robert was unarmed, and the person on the other end more than likely was, he decided to warn the unknown person.

"Listen to me," Robert announced so that the person on the other end could hear him. "I have been detained here, along with another person, against my will. We will attack you should you attempt to come through that door unless you tell us why you're here."

At first there was only silence, but then an answer came.

"I am an agent from Section-7," the voice said, "designation 7 Gamma 040. Agent Scorpio, I have been dispatched to see to your release."

Robert cocked an eyebrow. The truth was, with his recent handling of Jason Quartermaine (both of them in fact), Robert wasn't too sure what would happen after he let this other Section-7 agent in. But, then again, his options were limited.

Robert stood back and faced the door, and then reached down to unlock it. He stepped back as the door opened, and then the other person, a black man, entered, with his gun still held in his grasp and ready to be use.

Both men were locked in stares at each other.

"I don't recognize you," Robert said with a suspicious tone to his voice. "You claim you are from Section-7?"

The black man nodded his head.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Agent Scorpio," the stranger said, "Section-7 agents are not normally known to act in team dynamics meaning that we rarely interact with other agents, however," the stranger added with a chuckle, "I'm quite certain that my given name will evoke an even more interesting response from you."

Robert looked over at Dillon, who was now standing next to him, and then he looked back at the stranger.

"Alright then, you've piqued my curiosity," Robert said after a moment. "What is your name?"

The stranger lowered his gun, and answered in a calm and monotone way.

"My name is, Gunther," the man said with a pause, "Gunther Scorpio, and I am your," he paused again, "son."

Robert froze in time and space!

 **next time...Someone comes for Lulu and Rocco!**


	156. Chapter 156

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #156**

 **The home of Lulu, Dante and Rocco Falconeri…**

It was rare day when Laura Collins was able to visit her daughter Lulu, but on this day she was. The two had enjoyed a quick lunch at Kelly's, and had returned to Lulu's place.

"Thanks again for lunch, mom," Lulu said as she put the soundly sleeping Rocco down for a nap in the other room. "I'm sure Dante would have loved meeting us there, but I guess Anna had to head out of town and they are swamped at Police Headquarters."

Lulu came back into the living room, where her mom was sitting on one of the couches.

"I bet," Laura said, as she looked at the newspaper on the coffee table. "That strange helicopter attack and then the incident at the Metro-Court and Monica told me about the young woman killed at GH. What could take Anna away at a time like this?" Laura pondered.

Lulu brought over some hot tea and sat down next to her mom.

"I don't know, but," Lulu replied, "I'm sure Dante and the others can handle it."

Laura sipped from her tea cup.

"Nathan is no slouch either," Laura added. "I ran into Anna a couple weeks ago and she said she's very impressed with the dynamic duo; Dante and Nathan."

Lulu looked at her mom.

"Mom," Lulu said, with a slight worried tone to her voice, "Nathan didn't come back with Dante from London. He went on to Mexico to help Frisco, Mac and Felicia find Maxie. It has something to do with that damned dagger that was sent to Maxie."

Laura thought for a moment.

"I thought the WSB took that dagger," Laura said to Lulu, "with the intent of giving it back to the Mexican government. It was one of the missing artifacts from the Aztec Treasure."

Lulu nodded her head. Laura looked at her cellphone's clock.

"Umm," Laura said, "look at what time it is! I have to go. I'm meeting Kevin to pick out a new dining room set in twenty minutes."

Laura stood up and prepared to leave.

"And as for Maxie," Laura added, as she put on her winter coat, "I'm quite sure Nathan and Frisco, and the others, will find her."

"I hope so," Lulu said.

Laura kissed her daughter on the forehead and headed for the door.

"So," Lulu said, "same time next week?"

Laura opened the door to leave, and turned to face Lulu to say goodbye, but before Laura could say anything, someone holding a blunt object conked her on the back of the head; knocking her out cold.

When the person who knocked Laura out came through the door, Lulu could only gasp….

"YOU!"

 **Upstate New York**

A light rain was falling as WSB agent Colton Shore drove his black Ford Sedan down a secluded rural road and approached an old tunnel, and came to a stop. And then two headlights flashed from inside the tunnel. Colton drove onward until his car entered the bridge.

After bringing his car to a stop inside the dark tunnel, Colton exited it and walked over to the other vehicle; a sleek black limo. The passenger side door opened, and Colton got in and closed the door.

The person to whom the limo belonged to looked over at him.

"Give me an update," the other person said.

Colton handed the person a photo of Emma Scorpio. It showed her laughing on a playground with her dad Patrick.

"We have Scorpio's granddaughter," Colton said with a smooth tone to his voice. "And two of our agents will be taking Spencer's grandson at any moment," Colton then handed the other person a photo of Lulu and Dante playing with Rocco at a park.

The other person handed back the photos to Colton

"And you are sure," the other person said, "that no one at the WSB suspects you?"

Colton nodded his head.

"Quite sure," Colton added with confidence. "But remember," Colton added after a pause, "when it comes time to put a bullet into the heads of Frisco and Felicia; I'm the one pulling the trigger."

The other person nodded their head in agreement.

With that done, Colton stepped out of the limo and headed back to his car and then the limo drove off from the way it came. Moments later, Colton drove his car in off in the opposite direction.

 **Continued…next time.** _ **Three helicopters attacked the home that held the safe Petrev was trying to crack into; and eventually Petrev was killed. And then, across town at the Metro-court Hotel, someone killed Petrev's son; Gaius. Who was responsible for these two acts? Find out next time as John McBain visits Sonny Corrinthos**_


	157. Chapter 157

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #157**

 **The home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny and Jason stood on the balcony of the crime syndicate leader's home and watched as Brenda Barrett, with Barlow Cross sitting next to her, drove her car down the long driveway, past the gate, and on to the street. Brenda's car sped from view, but another car could be seen approaching the gate.

"A bland square sedan," Sonny said with a knowing tone in is words. "I think I'm about to be visited by the feds; care to stay?"

Jason nodded his head.

"On that subject," Jason replied. "I know Max was killed recently. So if you have any openings, I'd like…back in."

Sonny smiled and offered his hand and shook Jason's.

"I wanted you back the moment you returned," Sonny reminded Jason. "So of course," Sonny added, "I want you back, right where you were. I can think of no better place to start than with whoever is about to visit; agreed?"

Jason nodded his head, and then they made their way downstairs.

Moments later, Bronx, Sonny's chief bodyguard, escorted a man into the den. He was a FBI agent, and his name was John McBain.

"McBain," Sonny said, as he motioned John into the den.

Sonny nodded his head and then Bronx left. Jason was standing at the far end of the den as Sonny and John McBain entered and sat at the table.

"You were on scene of the helicopter attack at that gated housing community," Sonny explained. "I think the local reporter had a thing for you, because she kept coming back to you with the smallest of questions. McBain," Sonny added, "we have a past with each other, you and I, so I suggest we just keep it simple here."

John McBain smiled and nodded his head in agreement. The past was the past; for now.

"Yes, well," John said, "I was the FBI liaison on the scene, so I guess my ugly mug was plastered all over local TV."

Sonny motioned to Jason, who was standing in the corner just observing.

"This is my associate," Sonny said, "I think you know his name; Jason Quartermaine."

John had actually met Jason Quartermaine a month or so ago when both he and Robert Scorpio had come to Llanview looking for a known forger. Just to be safe, John did not bring their prior meeting up. John nodded at Jason, but then he turned his attention back to Sonny.

"Actually," John McBain said to Sonny, "that helicopter attack and the subsequent murder of Gaius Petrev at the Metro-court Hotel, managed by your wife I must add, is why I've come to see you."

Jason decided to take action. Being Sonny's right hand man, it was his duty to stand up in defense of Sonny's character.

"Excuse me," Jason said, as he walked over to where John sat. "But I see no cause to accuse my friend (he looked over at Sonny) of any misdoings."

John, still sitting, looked up at Jason, who stared down at him.

"Before we go any further," John said, "let me remind the both of you that I am a FBI Agent, and I am part of the DOJ's organized crime division."

"So what?" Jason came right back with.

John chuckled softly and continued.

"Petrev and his son Gaius were both taken out, assassinated being the better term, not more than 15 minutes and miles apart from each other." John looked directly at Sonny. "If you have any information on what happened to the two of them, and more importantly, who did it; I would really like know."

Jason continued the verbal jousting.

"What you're really asking is; if Sonny did it," Jason dug back with at John. "Don't answer," Jason said to Sonny. "This is borderline harassment."

Sonny nodded his head in agreement with Jason, but he decided to throw John McBain a bone.

"Look," Sonny said to John, "I know for a fact that although you are with the FBI, you were also working with Robert Scorpio, and the WSB, during the Petrev ordeal; I know, because Scorpio told me. Since Scorpio kept his part of the bargain and made sure that my family was safe while stashed away on my island retreat, I will show you something that I received last night."

Sonny's words caused Jason to arch an eyebrow in interest as well.

Sonny stood up and motioned for John and Jason to follow him, which they did. Sonny walked over to his computer desk and sat down and then he logged on. The computer's information was displayed on a large 60 inch monitor that was attached to the wall.

"Two days ago," Sonny explained as he accessed a computer file, "I received this coded message. And I might add," Sonny added as he looked at John McBain, "so did everyone else at my level. As you can see," Sonny said, pointing at the image on the screen, "Petrev Fedorov's family crest preceded the message meaning…"

"Meaning," John cut in with, "his family sent the message out to all other families after his death."

Sonny nodded his head.

"Just showing you this message," Sonny came back with, "I am going way too far. I hope you and Scorpio appreciate that fact."

John nodded his head.

"I understand," John replied. "I won't reveal my knowledge of this message to the FBI or beyond; just Scorpio."

Sonny nodded his head.

The message continued. First it showed the burnt remains of Petrev and then the dead body of Gaius and, right next to him, the dead body of Roxanne Bambino; both with gunshots to their heads, and their neck slashed.

A printed message soon was superimposed on the image of the dead bodies; THE FEDOROV FAMILY HAS TAKEN THIS MOVE. IT WOULD BE WISE TO END IT HERE.

The same message was repeated, but in several different languages. The point was clear; the matter would stop and go no further, or it would risk an all-out mob war across international borders. Sonny pressed a button and the screen went blank.

"So," John said, after a moment, "the Fedorov family knocked off one of their own, and the Bambino woman, and are warning all other organizations to leave it be."

Sonny did not answer John's inquiry, though, his silence did.

"You tell Scorpio," Sonny added with cold words, as he stood up from his computer desk, "that our alliance during the Fedorov ordeal is now complete."

John nodded his head.

"I will convey your message the next time I see him," John said.

And with that done, John McBain left and headed out of Sonny's home.

Once again, back on the balcony, Sonny and Jason watched as John McBain drove his car down the long driveway, and out onto the street.

"What do you think," Jason said to Sonny. "Have we seen the last of the Fedorov Family in Port Charles? Both Petrev and his son Gaius had designs on your territory."

Sonny took a breath, and thought for a moment.

"No," Sonny finally replied. "I don't think we've seen the last of the Fedorov family. They are cousins of the Cassadines, and that cursed family has never really left this place."

Jason let it go at that. And as both men stared silently out at the city of Port Charles in the distance, Jason's thoughts turned back to Brenda's friend; Barlow Cross. Who was he? And why did Jason's instincts cause him to worry about the newcomer? Time would tell…time would tell..

 **NEXT TIME...just where are Ned and Tracy Quartermaine?**


	158. Chapter 158

**General Hospital 2018 #158**

 _previously…._

 _ **The deserted island where Ned and Tracy survived the plane crash…**_

 _Ned and Tracy had held a brief service for Julia Barrett, who had died from wounds she had sustained in the plane crash._

 _Back at their camp, one of Ned's briefcases began to beep._

" _What is that?" Tracy asked with curiosity in her voice._

 _Ned looked at her and gave a one word response._

" _Hope…"_

 _Our story continues_

Ned spun the combination to the briefcase on the dials located on either side of the latch.

"What is this thing?" Tracy asked.

"One of grandfather's (Edward) last brilliant ideas," Ned replied. "Fearing he might be cut off from our accounts, he got two of these devices. As you know cellphones and all other devices that interact with the wireless web, do so by eventually linking up with a string of satellites."

Tracy nodded her head.

"Well duh," Tracy said, as she watched Ned open the briefcase. "So what does this thing do?"

Ned looked at Tracy.

"Grandfather wanted a more secure uplink," Ned explained. "So as to stay one step ahead of the corporate competition, if there was ever an extended loss of worldwide telecommunications."

Tracy shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean," Tracy said after a moment, "like a nuclear war."

"Or zombie apocalypse," Ned added with a laugh. "Anyway, he cashed in some of his favors and secured two of these," Ned said, looking at the communication device. "This uplink is not linked with any ordinary satellite system but with…"

Tracy cut in with the rest of the sentence.

"The WSB satellite system," Tracy concluded.

"Exactly," Ned said.

"Scorpio did this for my dad?" Tracy asked, with bitterness in her voice ( _she never cared for the sometimes rogue Australian agent who had dragged Luke along on many of his crazy adventures back in the day_ ).

Ned shook his head.

"No, not Robert Scorpio," Ned said, correcting his mother's assumption, "it was Sean Donely. Donely had always felt remorse getting involved with…"

"Monica," Tracy, again, finished the sentence for Ned.

Ned activated the device, and it made a connection with the web.

"What are you doing?" Tracy asked as she wondered why Ned hadn't first used the phone receiver, which was part of the device.

"Before I contact Michael, I first want to check," Ned told his mom, "that our accounts haven't been drained."

The device had made contact with the secure site where most of the Quartermaine fortune was kept safe. He entered the password associated with the account and then he pressed the enter key.

But then…quite unexpectedly, the sky began to darken and ground began to shake. It was as if a giant Earthquake began to shake the island. All Tracy could do was run over to her son, and in the pandemonium, she held him tight.

They would face the end of the world together...and then it came…total darkness.

* * *

Tracy could hear a loud ringing sensation in her mind. Was this heaven? Her eyes could see nothing, but the ringing in her mind was getting louder.

{{Well,}} Tracy thought to herself,{{ I guess it could be worse. Instead of the loud ringing sound, it could be Justin Bieber music.}}

But then she had a sensation; she could feel her eyes, and her eyelids. Pushing on, she opened her eyelids, and at first it was a struggle; as if she had been a sleep for a long time. Her eyelids felt heavy as they slowly opened…but finally they did.

Wherever Tracy Quartermaine was, it was dark and she was in some sort of medical bed, that much she was sure of. In fact, an I.V. was attached to the anti-cubital space of her arm.

And though it was dark, Tracy's eyes were becoming accustomed to the lower light level. But with help from the light being put off by her medical monitor, Tracy was also able to see that there were two other people in medical beds as well, with I.V.s in their arms as too.

Tracy immediately recognized one of the other two people; it was Ned. Tracy then looked over at the other person, and couldn't believe who she saw; it was Julia Barrett!

Continued…

 **Next time...Elizabeth Webber's new life in Boulder Colorado!**


	159. Chapter 159

**Included with this issue…**

 **General Hospital 2017 #099 (flash back)**

 **General Hospital 2018 # 159 (new issue)**

 **#99 (flash back)**

 **The home of Elizabeth Webber in Port Charles (early2017)**

 **9am**

Inside the home of Elizabeth Webber, both she and Jeff, her father, were drinking coffee. Jake was watching over Aiden, his younger brother, as he played with two hot-wheels on the kitchen table.

Outside the home was a large Mayflower moving truck that was slowly filling up with Elizabeth's and her children's belongings, as four Mayflower workers came in and out of the house with furniture, boxes and other items that were being loaded into the truck.

"I hope leaving Port Charles," Elizabeth began to say, "will be a new start for Jake, Aiden…and for me as well."

Jeff nodded his head, sipping on his coffee.

"Honey," Jeff said to his daughter, "I don't hope it will be, I know it will be. I know you are leaving many memories behind, but trust me, sometimes it's best to let go of the past. I did, and you can too," Jeff told her.

Elizabeth hugged her dad.

"I'm so glad that Dr. Wilson was able to work with Jake," Elizabeth said, as a tear came down from her eyes, "this is the first time I've seen him happy like this in quite a while."

"Having the three of you living with me, away from Port Charles, is like winning the lottery, Elizabeth," Jeff said as Elizabeth went over and helped Jake gather his hot-wheels off the table as two moving men were ready to take the table; the last item in the house to be put in the truck.

Elizabeth knew she was taking a risk, leaving Port Charles. But so much had happen recently, that perhaps starting over somewhere else wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Then again; she never really had a close relationship with her parents, Jeff and Carolyn, but she hoped that would change too. One thing Elizabeth had learned over time, especially watching Robin's up and down relationships with her superspy agent parents (Robert and Anna); second chances should always be a possibility.

Soon…with the moving truck all packed-up and ready to go, Jeff, Elizabeth, Jake and Aiden left the home and piled into Jeff's SUV. Soon the Mayflower truck (which towed Elizabeth's car) started up, and as both it and the SUV both headed down the road, and away from the past; the future awaited with open arms.

* * *

 **#159 (new issue)**

 **(** _ **Author note; in this story, Elizabeth's move away from Port Charles happened sometime back, so current events on "tv-GH" are not part of this reality…this new storyline will involve a mystery and will be interesting to watch Elizabeth deal with…**_ **)**

 **Boulder Colorado…**

Two horses galloped, one after another, down a dirt path that wound its way past a scenic mountain pass. In the far distance, the city of Boulder Colorado could be seen however the beauty of the wilderness seemed to make the few skyscrapers that there were just background "noise" to the eyes.

Each horse had one rider upon them. One of the riders, the one on the leading stallion, was Jeff Webber, and the other rider, right behind him, was his daughter; Elizabeth.

Jeff slowly brought his horse, named Tango, down to a slow trot. Elizabeth, who was atop a horse named Krypto, followed her dad's lead and slowed her ride to a trot as well.

Both father and daughter wore brown Stetson Open Road fur cowboy hats, as their horses soon trotted side by side.

"It's great to see you having a good time out here," Jeff said to his daughter.

Their relationship hadn't always been the best, but in the past several months, since Elizabeth and her two sons moved to Boulder from Port Charles, it had seen much improvement.

Elizabeth smiled at her father. She had to admit, deep inside, she actually enjoyed having her father back in her life. She, and her sister Sarah (who lived in California), had always felt abandoned when their parents went off to Sarajevo (late 1990s) to help with the rebuilding of that war torn nation.

But, despite those misgivings, Elizabeth had decided to give her parents a break and decided to follow her father's advice… and return to Boulder.

"Well," Elizabeth said as she looked out upon the beautiful vast ranch that her father owned, "can you blame me? This place is like heaven."

Jeff nodded his head, then he looked over at her.

"Liz, look I know," Jeff said to her with meaning in his words, "leaving Port Charles was a challenge for you and the kids. But seeing your mom getting the chance to be a doting grandmother, and watching you as a professional at Boulder Memorial ( _the hospital Jeff and Elizabeth work at; more on this in later chapters_ ) as well as watching your sons acclimate to a their new lives as well; it has been like a dream come true for me."

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled at her dad. And, at the start he was right, it is was a challenge to leave her storied past behind in Port Charles. But the past several months in Boulder had been nothing but a joy; and she couldn't be happier than she was now.

"Thanks dad," Elizabeth came back with after a moment. "I'm glad you came to Port Charles, and convinced me to come back here. And dad," Elizabeth added, "I know Hayden ( _she_ _who died in issue #10 along with Nicholas Cassadine_ ) would have loved it here too. Maybe, someday, we can reach out to Sarah and…"

Jeff reached out from his horse and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Your mother and I have already discussed that," Jeff said with a smile. "But let's talk about Sarah some other time," he added looking at the watch on his left wrist. "Besides; our guest will be arriving soon, and your mom is probably mad already that I'm not back prepping the barbeque."

And with that said, Jeff lightly leafed the reins of his horse and then Tango began to trot. Elizabeth did the same, and then Krypto followed suit.

Elizabeth looked out again at the beauty of her father's ranch, as they made their way back toward their destination; his ranchero style home. Life had been very good to her, and the kids.

But very soon, unknown to Elizabeth, she was about to stumble upon a mystery that would be intrigue and danger back into her life; what was new?

Continued…


	160. Chapter 160

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #160**

 **Oaxaca Mexico, in the dead of night**

 **Previously…**

 _Frisco had successfully snuck out of his room at the small motel located in Oaxaca. His electronic eye read the display screen which was displayed on the inside of the patch he wore over his left eye. Maxie's vital signs were still good, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly he heard a quick bird chirp from above; someone was signaling him._

 _Frisco looked up, and with the enhanced capability of his eye patch, he could see someone approaching from above, using a Class-Delta M Parachute no less; standard WSB issue. The person landed not far from where Frisco stood. He could only hope the person had parachuted in unobserved._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Frisco demanded with a whisper, as the person stood up._

 _"It's me, Nathan West," Nathan said with a tone of respect for Frisco. "And I guess that makes you," Nathan added, "dad."_

 **Our story continues…**

Several minutes later, in the thick of darkness, and without a single word spoken since Nathan's unexpected arrival, Frisco led the way through the foliage and thick brush that was between them and wherever Maxie was being kept. Finally, as both men were becoming exhausted from the hike, Frisco stopped and squatted down, motioning for Nathan to do the same.

Frisco observed that Nathan too was wearing an all-black standard sleek fitting stealth outfit.

"Nice to meet you," Frisco finally said to the son-in-law he had never met. "I suppose Sean gave you permission to join this operation."

Nathan couldn't believe what Frisco had just said to him, and did his best to contain his anger.

"He gave me permission?" Nathan asked, with a tone of indignation in his voice. "I'm Maxie's husband, and I demanded to come here to help save her; once I found out what was going on. With all due respect, sir," Nathan added, "it's not as if you've been a big part of her life in a very long time."

Frisco took a deep breath to contain his own anger, but, to some degree, Nathan was right.

"You're right," Frisco said, after a moment. "And from what I know of you, you're a great asset to Anna Devane and the Port Charles police department. And as for not having been part of both my daughter's lives," Frisco paused as he thought of Georgie, "that bridge was burned a long time ago. But Mac did a great job and…"

"Oh that's right," Nathan cut in with real quick. "He also raised Scorpio's daughter as well. How the two of you could live with…"

Frisco cut Nathan off before he could continue.

"Look; we don't have time for this discussion," Frisco said, shutting Nathan up.

Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"How can we even find her?" Nathan asked, understanding why they were really here.

Frisco pointed at the eyepatch over his left eye.

"I have an artificial eye," Frisco explained to Nathan, "and it can interface with a multifunctional tactical screen on the inside of this eyepatch. I can track Maxie's whereabouts and vital signs, and that," Frisco concluded, "is how I, I mean we, can find her. Let's go," Frisco added, as he stood up and continued his march towards whatever the tactical screen was leading him to.

Nathan watched as Frisco resumed the search. As much as he wanted to hate the absentee father of his wife Maxie, Nathan didn't want to judge the man just yet; besides, Frisco was here trying to find her, and that was more important than anything else.

 **Back at the small motel in the middle of the small town of Oaxaca**

The doorknob to Frisco's room began to turn. Due to the fact the motel was old, and security wasn't really an issue in the small village/town of Oaxaca, there wasn't the usual bolt lock found in most hotels and motels.

Meanwhile, next door to Frisco's room, Mac flushed the toilet, after having just used it, closed the door to the bathroom and then headed back to the bed he shared with his wife Felicia; she was still sound asleep. It was then that he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of two silencer capped gun shots coming from Frisco's room. Guns with silencers didn't make the silly sound that TV shows portrayed, they actually made a muffled sound that a trained ear could hear; and Mac had been through such training years ago.

Mac went to the drawer where he had unpacked his socks and underwear into earlier, and reach under the cloths to find his own gun, and drew it out. And almost if on cue, the doorknob to his and Felicia's door clicked; it had just been unlocked! And then, the doorknob began to turn…

 **Not far away…under the cover of darkness…**

Frisco and Nathan were, according to Frisco's device, close to Maxie. They were now resting in a thick overgrowth of shrubs and bushes.

"According to my tracking device," Frisco whispered to Nathan, "she's somewhere inside this cave outcrop up ahead."

Nathan, who had been away from Port Charles attending a law enforcement seminar in England (with Dante) had not been in Port Charles during Maxie's ordeal with the strange dagger that had been sent to her. According to Frisco, it had led Maxie to the small village; itself one of the few places where the Aztec traditions were kept alive and well.

"Are you really sure," Nathan said to Frisco, "this has something to do with that treasure you and Felicia were searching for all those years ago?"

Frisco nodded his head. Apparently Maxie had told her husband, Nathan, about the old Aztec Treasure adventure that had swept up many of Port Charles' citizens of that time.

"Someone, who I'm now quite sure was Grant Andrews, sent that dagger to Maxie," Frisco explained. "Apparently it is endowed with strange properties that, under the right circumstances, would allow her to interact with hidden memories from a past life of hers."

Frisco could see the look of disbelief on Nathan's face.

"I know it sounds bizarre," Frisco said with understanding, as he patted his son-in-law on the back, "you'll get used to it; living in Port Charles. In fact, I find it hard to believe myself but; I've seen some strange things in my life that have led me to believe that the impossible could be true."

Nathan nodded his head. Ever since his arrival in Port Charles, he had seen some pretty strange things as well.

"So, what do we do next?" Nathan asked.

Frisco looked over at the entrance to the cave. He usually didn't like an approach to such an obvious starting point, but for all he knew, Maxie's life was in jeopardy, and they didn't have time to spare.

 **Back at the motel…**

Mac watched as the doorknob turned. The bed where Felicia was sound asleep in would be a clear shot for whomever came through that door. And with Frisco most likely dead ( _Mac heard the two shots earlier from Frisco's room, but does not know that Frisco is actually out trying to rescue Maxie with Nathan's help_ ) Mac had little choice but to shoot first and ask questions later. But Mac was a trained and had even been the police commissioner of Port Charles; and all the training in his past led him to one conclusion; whoever was coming through that door was not there for good intentions…so…Mac cocked his 38 special and prepared to strike!

Continued…


	161. Chapter 161

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #161**

 **Previously…(#154)**

 _Robert Scorpio and Dillon Quartermaine, still trapped inside the holding cell, but free (thanks to Robert) from their ankle shackles, had heard two gunshots. And now the door to their holding cell was about to open._

 _A_ _black man claiming to be from Section-7, a splinter agency of the WSB, entered with his gun still held in his grasp and ready to be used._

 _Both Robert and the black man were locked in stares at each other._

 _"I don't recognize you," Robert said with a suspicious tone to his voice. "You claim you are from Section-7?"_

 _"My name is, Gunther," the black man said with a pause, "Gunther Scorpio, and I am your," he paused again, "son."_

 _Our story continues…_

Robert was frozen in time and space as he closed his eyes. In what appeared to be just a whisper of time; memories that he had long ago forgotten, suddenly streamed across his mind. But when he finally opened his eyes, he was no longer in the holding cell with Dillon and the man who called himself Gunther Scorpio.

Instead, Robert found himself on a grass field, leaning up against a tree. He looked up and saw that Dillon and the black man were standing on either side of him. Robert was about to say something when suddenly, from across the street from where they were, a simple looking building exploded.

"What the hell happened," Robert asked with his familiar Australian accent.

Dillon looked down from the blast and at Robert, and offered his hand. Robert took it and then Dillon helped him to stand.

"Thanks," Robert said to the young Quartermaine. Then Robert looked over at Gunther. "I remember," Robert said to his son Gunther, with a sound of remorse in his voice. "I remember everything. Your mother is," Robert searched his memory for a name he had forgotten for over 27 years, "Mavis," Robert said with a slight smile.

Gunther nodded his head.

"And you claim to be an agent of Section-7?" Robert followed up with. "Have you ever had a near death experience? That is the only way you can become an agent."

Dillon was just observing the conversation, because it was proving to be quite interesting.

"No," Gunther responded with. "Eventually they found my mother. I was eighteen years at the time, naïve to who and what you were, and they threatened our lives and the life of Robin, unless I joined Section-7. They knew your memories of my mother and I had been taken from you, and they knew that someday you might get them back."

Robert thought for a moment.

"My memories, before the explosion on Faison's boat, did come back," Robert explained, "And yes, they did threaten Robin's life, which is why I stayed away for as long as I did. Eventually Section-7 and I came to an agreement. I'd go back to the WSB eventually, but work with Section-7 in the background." Robert looked over at the burning building. "The time I had spent with your mother, falling in love with her and marrying her, had been buried deep inside my mind."

Gunther shook his head.

"You went out of your way," Gunther said with anger in his voice, "to forget us. My mother nursed you back to health, fell in love with you, gave birth to your child, me, and yet you decided to forget us."

Robert nodded his head, part of what Gunther said was true, forgetting Mavis was Robert's idea, but there was much more to it. But now wasn't the time or place to explain. He reached out and placed a hand on Gunther's shoulder.

"I give you my word that we will revisit this later, with your mother," Robert told Gunther, "but first things first. I assume Section-7 was tracking my whereabouts, and that led you to me; to us," Robert said, as he saw Dillon standing to the side.

"Who was holding us hostage?" Dillon asked Gunther.

"Hired thugs I guess," Gunther said to Dillon. "They tried to stop me, so I had to kill them," Gunther continued, and then he looked at Robert. "And when I told you my name, you zoned out."

Dillon cut in.

"He's telling the truth, Robert," Dillon said as he saw skepticism in the WSB agent's eyes. "And then an alarm went off, and a computerized voice began to count down."

Gunther took over the conversation again.

"Together," Gunther said to Robert, "your friend and I were able to get you out of that building you were kept in, and over to this field, just in time for you to come around and see the explosion."

Cop cars were just then arriving at the scene. Fire trucks could be heard in the distance drawing closer.

"The men who were holding us captive," Dillon said to Robert, "they surely died in the explosion. How will we find out who they were working for?"

Robert Scorpio took a breath, and then he looked at Dillon and then he looked at Gunther.

"Do have a SAPTX-phone," Robert asked his son.

Gunther reached into his pocket and handed Robert the requested device; a special phone that high level agents used.

Robert pressed in a code and then a voice answered on the other end; it was on the speaker so that Dillon and Gunther could hear the conversation as well.

"Sean (Donely), it's Robert," Robert Scorpio said to his friend on the other end of the call.

" _Robert!" Sean's excited voice replied. "Where the hell have you been?"_

Robert looked at Gunther and nodded his head.

"That is a long story, old friend," Robert came back with. "But first things first," Robert's voice then became stern, "I want to know where Grant Andrews is and I want to know now."

There was a brief pause, and then Sean spoke.

" _Robert," Sean replied, with a stern voice of his own, "I'll find out where Grant is as soon as I can. But I have some important news to relay to you from Anna; someone has kidnapped your granddaughter; Emma! Anna will be arriving in California at any moment, but she wants you there ASAP."_

At that moment, Robert Scorpio came to understand the meaning of the phrase; when it rains…it pours.

Continued….


	162. Chapter 162

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #162**

 **Previously**

 ** _The home of Lulu, Dante and Rocco Falconeri…_**

 _It was rare day when Laura Collins was able to visit her daughter Lulu, but on this day she had. The two had enjoyed a quick lunch at Kelly's, and had returned to Lulu's place._

 _"Thanks again for lunch, mom," Lulu said as she put the soundly sleeping Rocco down for a nap in the other room. "I'm sure Dante would have loved meeting us there, but I guess Anna had to head out of town and they are swamped at Police Headquarters."_

 _"Umm," Laura said, "look at what time it is! I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Kevin to pick out a new dining room set in twenty minutes."_

 _Laura opened the door to leave, and turned to face Lulu to say goodbye, but before Laura could say anything, someone holding a blunt object conked her on the back of the head; knocking her out cold._

 _When the person who knocked Laura out came through the door, Lulu could only gasp…._

 _"YOU!"_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

Lucky Spencer stood before his sister, having just knocked out their mother, Laura.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lulu continued as she came toward her wayward brother.

Lucky shook his head; time was not on their side.

"We don't have time," Lucky said, as he lifted up his mother from the ground, and moved her to one of the couches, and set her there. "Get Rocco, we have to go."

Lulu stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lulu said with anger in her voice. "Have you lost your mind?"

Lucky came over to his sister, and took her hand into his.

"Lulu, if we don't leave now," Lucky pleaded, "they will kill us all. I know you don't believe me, and I can't blame you for not trusting me, but I'm telling you the truth."

Lulu closed her eyes, as if doing so could bring her an answer, and then she opened them. She shook her head and then went back into the room and came right back out with a sleeping Rocco in her arms.

"What about mom," Lulu said, looking down at Laura on the couch, who was still out cold.

Lucky nodded his head.

"She'll be fine," Lucky said, "now come on. They are coming…"

And with that, Lulu followed Lucky out of the room.

First he led her to the elevator, and then they both saw that the lights on the indicator panel showed that the elevator car was already in use, and it coming up. Suddenly, and without warning, Lucky took a grenade out of his pocket.

"What the hell are you going to do, lucky?" Lulu demanded. "Blow up the damn elevator? There could be innocent people inside of it."

Lucky didn't answer, instead, he ran over to the transparent emergency plastic fire box over on the far wall, and after smashing it with his elbow, he grabbed the axe and gloves that were part of the emergency kit.

He could see that the elevator was just four floors down, and coming upward. He thrust the axe between the two elevator doors and opened it. Without a word to Lulu, he leaped into the opening, and grabbed the elevator cable, which the elevator car was attached to and slid down out of view.

All Lulu could do was wait, and then she realized what her crazy brother was going to do, and she desperately, with a still sleeping Rocco in her arms, ran for cover.

Suddenly there was a very loud explosion. Then, after a few seconds, there was a loud crashing noise; the elevator had crashed back down to the bottom level; the garage. But where was Lucky?

Moments later, Lucky appeared, his shirt caked with the oil that lubricated the elevator cable.

"Don't worry," Lucky said to his sister, "it was them. Now come on," Lucky added, "others might come to finish the job."

Lucky began to run off, toward the stairwell he had just used, but saw that Lulu was still standing in place.

"Lucky," Lulu said, while holding Rocco in her arms, "what is going on? Who are we running from?"

Lucky could only respond with a very strange phrase.

"Not who;" Lucky said, after a moment, "what!"

And with that, he took Rocco from Lulu's arms, and the two siblings ran toward the stairwell, to a destination only Lucky knew.

Continued…


	163. Chapter 163

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #163**

 **Inside the cafeteria at General Hospital Port Charles** , FBI agent John McBain, on temporary loan to the Port Charles Police Department, was eating lunch with the hospital's Chief Operating Director Monica Quartermaine, and District Attorney Jake Meyer. They all sat at one of the secluded tables for more privacy.

Monica Quartermaine was watching the news, which was being shown on the large TV that was located at the front of the cafeteria; and she shook her head in disgust as the news story she had been watching concluded.

John picked up her mood.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Monica looked over at John,

"These new state department protocols for El Salvadorian refugees," Monica stated with a tone of anger in her voice. "These people are human beings who fled from a conflict, decades ago, that our country meddled in. And now we want to kick them out." Monica said with compassion in her words.

 _Elizabeth Webber is dealing with the same issue in the spinoff story GH 2018; Elizabeth Webber_

"Well," Jake Meyer said, as he took a bite from his chicken wrap, "nothing has happened yet, so I'd hold off with too much concern; for the time being."

"I agree," John added, "Even the FBI in Langley is pushing back on the new application requirements, so," John concluded, "I bet something is worked out."

Monica took a sip of coffee, and felt a little more at ease. She then reached down into the satchel she had set on the empty chair next to her, and handed a file with documents inside of it John McBain; which was why they were meeting in the first place.

"These are the independent medical reports Anna Devane asked for," Monica explained, "detailing my medical staff's conclusions, and whether or not we agreed with the PCPD's coroner's own reports; and we came to the same conclusions we did; they were both murdered. Lance was poisoned and Mandy by internal wounds caused by the fall in the stairwell her at GH. By the way," Monica said to John as he took the reports, so as to go over them later, "where is Anna?"

John knew that Monica was a close friend with Anna, so he had no issue filling her in with what he knew.

"Anna's granddaughter, Emma, has been abducted," John said, in a softer voice so as to keep it between him, Monica and Jake. "She's on her way to California to help with the search."

Monica shook her head with worry.

"Oh dear lord," Monica said with regret in her voice, "I hope they find little Emma."

John then produced a series of pictures of a man in a janitorial outfit; it had been taken from GH's surveillance system. The man wore a ball cap, hiding his face. In one of the pictures, he can be seen grabbing Mandy Harrison, and throwing her over the stairway's guard railings, where she then crashed at the bottom, and was killed instantly ( _as witnessed by Brenda and Julia Barrett when it happened many episodes ago_ ).

"This is all we have," John McBain said. "But hopefully, we can enhance more of the pictures and get a better view of the killer's face."

Jake Meyer shook his head.

"Keep me posted," Jake said to John, "I want to bring the full weight of the justice system down on this animal."

John gathered up the photos, and nodded his head…he wanted the same thing too.

 **Sam and Jason's home…**

Jason Morgan watched as the image of Elizabeth Webber faded from the screen of his cellphone, having just finished a video chat with her seconds ago ( _the conversation took place in the pages of GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; Chapter 6 "Him"_ ) **.**

At that moment, Sam came through the front door, and she was holding Danny in one arm, with a grocery bag with her other hand. Seeing her, Jason rushed over and took the sleeping Danny to lighten the load.

"Let me guess," Jason said, looking at his sleeping child, "the car put him to sleep as usual."

Sam nodded her head as she went into the kitchen and unloaded the bag, which included some food items for dinner and paper towels.

"You got it," Sam said, as she put the items where they belonged. "I think we should by a station wagon, put a mattress in the back, and drive around all night. I think he would get a better night sleep that way."

Jason came over, having put Danny on the couch, and tucking in with blankets and pillows, and kissed Sam.

"I could think of uses for a mattress in the back of a station wagon," Jason said with a coy sound to his voice."

Sam enjoyed the kiss, and nodded her head.

"I bet you could," she said with a seductive look in her eyes.

And then Sam set about trying, once again, to make spaghetti. Her last attempt, when Anna had shown up unexpectedly ( _many issues ago_ ), hadn't turned out the best; having burnt some of the noodles in the process.

This time Sam was determined to prove, once and for all, that she could get this whole _cooking_ _dinner_ thing down.

Jason watched as Sam set about preparing to cook dinner. He was crossing his fingers that Sam could succeed this time without any problems because one of her earlier attempts at cooking meatloaf had left him with digestion issues for a week; and he did not want to go through that again.

 **Back at General Hospital** , Jake Meyer had left the cafeteria, after his lunch with Monica and Agent John McBain, and was heading toward the elevators when he saw Mavis Scorpio exiting one. He walked over to her.

"Mavis," Jake said to her with a smile.

Mavis (who claimed to be Robert Scorpio's wife) turned to face Jake upon hearing her name, and smiled at the D.A.

She had originally approached him weeks ago with matter of herself, as well as her son Gunther (who was Robert's son as well); with instructions to do so from a letter Robert had written and given to her many years ago.

"Nice to see you too; Mr. District Attorney," Mavis said with her own smile, "I just had an appointment with my doctor, and wow; don't you look rather dapper," she added, admiring the man's taste in business suits.

"Please," Jake said, "I have to use a number system before I even attempt to put something on, so trust me, it's all luck. Tell me," Jake said, after lowering his voice, "what is going on with you and Robert and your son Gunther?"

Mavis had spoken with Gunther moments ago.

"From what I just found out from my son," Mavis explained, with her own hushed words, "Robert and Gunther just met, and Robert has his memories of my son and I back," Mavis spoke with relief in his words. "And now, they are both, father and son united, on their way to California to help find Robert's granddaughter, who is also, as I'm sure you know, Gunther's (half) sister."

A confident look came over Jake Meyer's face, as he already knew of Emma's dilemma.

"I feel sorry for them," Jake said, after a moment.

The statement confused Mavis.

"Robert and Gunther found each other after all these years; and you're sorry for them?" Mavis quickly asked, not what Jake meant with his comment.

"No, you misunderstand me," Jake said, as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I feel sorry for whoever was foolish enough to abduct Emma. With Anna Devane, and Robert and Gunther Scorpio on their way; the kidnappers will regret stirring up that hornet's nest," Jake concluded.

Mavis hugged Jake and said just one word.

"Amen," Mavis said.

 **Continued…next time, Sonny Corinthos and Dante go into action!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Webber**

 **Sam Behrens as Jake Meyer**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Kelley Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **and…**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **with a brief cameo appearance by**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**


	164. Chapter 164

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #164**

Rain was lightly falling as Detective Dante Falconeri brought his unmarked black colored police cruiser to a skidding stop outside the brick stone apartment complex where he, Lulu, and their son Rocco, lived.

Three fire trucks were parked outside, and a medical ambulance was parked there as well. Dante ran from his car, and over to the ambulance; and was relieved when he saw that no one was inside.

But the next thing Dante saw shook him to the core; two adult sized body bags covering two dead corpses just outside the entrance to the complex. Uniformed police officers had just brought them out from inside the complex.

One of the newer detectives to join the PCPD, a man in his late fifties who even wore one of those old style detective caps, and who had transferred from New York, was standing near the corpses and was taking notes. Dante rushed over to the detective; his name was Liam Greene.

"What the hell happened," Dante asked, "where are my wife and son. I've got to go up there," Dante said, as he was about to enter the building, but Liam grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Detective Falconeri; you can't, at least not just yet," Liam said, chewing some gum as he spoke, "what's left of the elevator is roped off, and so is the stairwell as the unies (regular police officers) and the lab guys scourer the area."

Dante looked at Detective Liam Greene with contained anger.

"Didn't you hear me," Dante came back with, "I live here, and my wife and son could be up there."

Liam shook his head.

"We've already evacuated the building," Liam explained. "The only people who were seriously hurt, are dead," he pointed at the body bags, "and a woman named Laura Collins was found in your apartment, unconscious, and was already taken by ambulance to General Hospital."

Dante shook his head, as he tried to fathom it all. Why was Laura at the apartment without Lulu?

"Laura is my mother in law," Dante explained to Liam. "She must have been visiting when whatever happened…happened."

Detective Liam nodded his head in agreement.

"Like I said," Liam replied, "she was out cold when we found her, and as of right now, no one else is in the building, and those we evacuated didn't see anything but; they were all jolted when the elevator crashed."

Dante watched as a couple building inspectors whom he had seen on other incidents walked out of the main entrance.

"So what actually did happen?" Dante asked Liam, as he tried to fit the pieces together in his mind.

Maybe, Dante began to think, Lulu and Dante weren't even there ( _though they were of course_ ).

Liam flipped opened his notes, using the plastic cover to block the rain, and read back what he had written down at various points since arriving on the scene. He had numbered them in a linear timeline.

"A grenade exploded inside the elevator car," Liam read, fact by fact, "and killed the two passengers," he pointed at the corpses, "who were both armed with two hand guns each. The explosion jarred the elevator from the cables, causing it to crash to the bottom level. An axe was found, on the level your apartment is located," he looked at Dante, "and had apparently been used to pry open the door on that level so that, whoever dropped on to the car could slip the grenade into the car from service hatch."

Hearing this, Dante was about to say something when Detective Liam Greene looked at him and asked a question.

"Detective Dante; does prying open an elevator door with an axe," Liam began, "then jumping down the shaft onto an elevator car, and then dropping a grenade inside of it, and somehow getting to safety before it exploded, plunging the elevator down to catastrophic destruction sound like something your wife would normally do?"

Dante scratched his head, and though Lulu had done some crazy things, he had to admit it was hard to believe she could do this.

A uniformed officer walked over to Detective Greene for some reason, so Dante decided to look around, when suddenly another black car came to a skidding stop next to his sedan. He recognized it as Sonny's newest ride; a 2018 Cadillac CTS.

Sonny got out of his car and quickly over to Dante, who then relayed all that he had found out from Detective Greene.

Sonny could tell that his son, Dante, was a bit chaotic, no doubt extremely worried about where Lulu and Rocco were. Sonny snapped his finger, trying to focus Dante's attention on him.

"Hey," Sonny said, as he placed his hands on Dante's shoulders, forcing his son to look at him, "Hey!" Sonny repeated, causing Dante to pause, and take a breath, "you need to stay focused, and do your job; Detective Dante Falconeri. Obviously someone else was here and stopped whoever was in the elevator from getting to Lulu and Dante and," Sonny paused, "spared Laura."

Dante took a deep breath and nodded his head, Sonny was right."

"We've got to go to GH," Dante finally said, "she may know something," Dante said, as he took his car keys out of his pocket and was about to go get his car.

Sonny snatched the keys from his son's hand, and then whistled loudly and tossed them to one of the cops, who caught them. The cop nodded at Sonny.

"I'll take these to the station later," the officer said to Dante, realizing the anguish he was going through, and Sonny trying to help his son in this trying time.

Sonny gave the thumbs up signal to the officer; and then escorted Dante over to the Cadillac, and in mere seconds, they were speeding toward General Hospital.

 **(Author note; _I got a private message asking how Lucky could have rescued Lulu and Rocco, but also be on the yacht with Ethan and Cameron in the latest issue of "General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber"? Obviously, he can't be in two places at the same time, so something is going on...all will be revealed so hang in there readers_ )**

 **Continued…Next time, Robert Scorpio and his son Gunther Scorpio, aboard a supersonic aircraft, are on their way to California to find Emma; but then they get a clue / meanwhile; Frisco and Nathan find Maxie…but is it too late?**

 **this issue featured** **;**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **John Schneider as Detective Liam Greene**


	165. Chapter 165

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #165**

A sleek supersonic modified SR-71 Black Bird streaked through the skies, toward its current destination; Northern California.

Sitting in the modified passenger cabin, where only two people could fit, were legendary superspy Robert Scorpio and his new found adult son and secret agent as well, Gunther Scorpio.

They both stared up at the 55inch TV screen mounted on the cabin's forward wall at the image of Anna Devane; the police commissioner of Port Charles. She had a new update for the two Scorpios concerning the abduction of Emma Drake; the granddaughter of Robert and Anna, as well as the niece of Gunther. The news wasn't good, but there was still hope.

" _The Berkeley police department," Anna reported, "has just received an untraceable email containing this," Anna said, as she turned back and pointed at the open email displayed on her computer screen. She was sitting at a desk at Berkeley police headquarters._

Due to the WSB now being involved, the Berkeley police department had allowed Anna to take the lead in the investigation, also due to her being an active law enforcement officer as well. She had her WSB credentials reactivated moments earlier via phone call by the acting WSB director Sean Donely.

On Anna's screen was a simple URL.

"Let's see what it leads to," Robert said from where he sat on the supersonic jet that would have him and Gunther on the ground in roughly an hour or so.

Anna slid her computer mouse avatar up to the underlined URL, and then clicked on it. It immediately opened up the link to another page; with a simple message written on it which read; WE HAVE THE LITTLE GIRL. YOU WILL RECEIVE INSTRUCTIONS

Robert and Gunther watched as Robin came into view and hugged her mother. The worst had been confirmed; Emma was being held captive. But there was hope; at least she was still alive.

At the bottom of the message was an interesting symbol; a half circle with a dagger across it diagonally. Robin looked up at the screen at her father, for a moment, but then stepped aside so that her mother, father, and the black man who was apparently her younger half-brother, Gunther, could go to work.

" _I'll contact Sean back at WSB headquarters and see if they can made heads or tails of this symbol," Anna said as she looked back at the message and the strange symbol at the bottom of the displayed page._

Robert shook his slightly.

"Don't bother," Robert said, causing Gunther, who sat next to him, and Anna, from the TV-screen, to look at him as well. "I think I know someone who can help us," Robert added.

"Do you recognize the symbol?" Gunther asked Robert directly, understanding first hand his father's experience was proving to be invaluable.

" _What about that Robert?" Anna asked; impatient to know what Robert meant with his statement._

Robert took a breath and thought for a moment. Then he picked up the com device, which allowed him to talk to the pilot of the jet, and gave new orders.

"Umm," Gunther said, as he could sense the jet altering its course, which at supersonic speeds was very noticeable, and created instant nausea, no matter how strong a person's will was, "where are we going?"

"I did black ops work for the WSB," Robert began to explain to Gunther, Anna on the screen, and to Robin, who although wasn't on the screen with Anna, Robert knew was listening in, "in Sarajevo during the war in the mid90s. That symbol was used by a reclusive militant group. I never dealt with the group directly, but," Robert said with a pause, "I know someone who did. So," Robert added, "Gunther and I will be slightly delayed as we go to Boulder Colorado to meet that person."

And then Robert disconnected the communication, so that Anna could concentrate on the ongoing investigation in Berkeley, and whatever clues she might have found there on the ground.

( _Robert Scorpio's sideways mission to Boulder Colorado will play out in the next issue of "General Hospital presents Elizabeth Webber "Crossbow" which will post on 1/15/2018_ )

 **Oaxaca Mexico**

Having emerged from the thick shrubbery and bushes, WSB Director Frisco Jones, who was spearheading the search for his daughter Maxie, was on point as he and Nathan West who followed close behind entered the entrance to the darkened cave. Frisco had ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a tree branch, and set it on fire with a match; making a torch, and handed it to Nathan to hold.

The tactical screen, which was displayed on the inside of the eye patch that covered Frisco's left eye socket, which was then translated by his electronic eye's optical nerve, was tracking Maxie's unmoving position and showed that she was very close.

Frisco pointed to an opening in the cave's wall.

"In there," Frisco said to Nathan, who was right behind them.

Frisco led the way as both men stepped through the opening, and then their eyes were greeted with the strangest sight.

Maxie, clad only in a one piece bathing suit, suspended in a large round tank of water, just below the surface; the tank of water was ten feet in total depth, Frisco estimated.

The tank was lit up from lights at the bottom, and wires connected to computers at various points around the outside of the tank, stretched into the water and were connected via electrodes that were placed at various points on Maxie's body.

"What is this place," Nathan asked, "what are they doing to my wife?"

And then a voice answered, though the person it came from was unseen.

"Maxie maybe your wife, in the here and now," a man's deep Spanish accented voice replied. "But she is my eternal soul mate; Erindira…"

Frisco and Nathan looked at each other, and could only wonder what would happen next.

 **Continued; next time….Acting Port Charles Police Commissioner Bo Buchanan finds out just how busy this job can be.**

 **This issue featured** **;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **and introducing**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**


	166. Chapter 166

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #166**

 **(Author's note; Valentine Cassadine doesn't exist in this story's version of "General Hospital".)**

 **Port Charles Police Department…**

To say the police officers and detectives at the Port Charles Police Department were being overwhelmed with cases, and incidents, would have been an understatement.

Sitting at Police Commissioner Anna Devane's desk was Bo Buchanan, having volunteered to take over while she headed to California to find her missing granddaughter (Emma).

Bo had just hung up the phone after a brief conversation with his wife, Nora, who was busy with her law cases back in Llanview. He assured her that he was walking a mile a day, and taking his vitamins, which seemed to put her at ease. It was all they had time to discuss, as she was suddenly called back into a courtroom.

Bo looked up at a wall chart that listed the current flare up of activities around Port Charles; the latest included an explosion at an abandoned house in the downtown district, which was downgraded after a brief call from Robert Scorpio asking Bo to let the WSB look into.

Then there was a troubling report of an attack at a local brown stone apartment complex that left two gunmen dead inside of a crashed elevator car. Newly hired detective, Liam Greene, was on point, but there was a possibility that Detective Dante Falconeri's wife may have some connection to what happened, so Bo gave Dante permission to look into it, with the proviso that Bo be kept in the loop.

Bo knew from his conversations with Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio over the years that Dante's father was none other than the infamous Sonny Corinthos; the reputed mob lord. So it was quite possible there was organized crime involvement as well.

Then there was the ongoing FBI investigation of the helicopter attack upon a home in a wealthy neighborhood, which led to the death of a known Russian mobster, Petrev Fedorov as well as the parallel FBI investigation of the murder of Petrev's son, Gaius, at a local hotel (Metro-Court).

Two other cases in recent weeks, the murders of Lance and Mandy Harrison, were being looked into by Bo's Llanview fellow compatriot, FBI agent John McBain.

Bo reached out and picked up the name plate in front of him with the name Anna Devane printed upon it and he took a deep breath.

"Honey; you don't get paid nearly enough for what goes on around here," Bo said with admiration in his voice for Anna.

Bo stood up and put on his cowboy hat, and decided to make his rounds and get up-to-date briefings from the front desks. But then phone began to ring, and he lifted up the receiver.

"Acting police commissioner Bo Buchanan, can I help you?" Bo asked.

On the other end of the call was a reporter asking for an update on all the events going on, and when Anna Devane would return. As Bo did his best to respond, with empty words, the door to the office opened and in walked someone Bo hadn't expect to see in Port Charles; his son Mathew!

 **The home of Mavis Scorpio**

After her medical appointment and brief encounter with Jake Meyer, Mavis had returned to her home.

She had received a brief call from her son, Gunther. She was more than thrilled that Gunther, and his father Robert Scorpio, were joining forces to help find Robert's missing granddaughter, who was also Gunther's niece.

"Love always wins in the end," Mavis was fond of saying.

Mavis was in the kitchen putting away dishes when, suddenly, she could sense someone standing behind her; and she knew who it was.

She placed a dinner plate into the cabinet and turned to face her visitor; a man named Stefan Cassadine.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Robert S. Woods and Bo Buchanan**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **Eddie Alderson as Mathew Buchanan**

 **Special Cameo appearance by**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**


	167. Chapter 167

**General Hospital 2018 #167**

 _Previously…_

 _Moments ago, Tracy was on the deserted island with Ned. And right after Ned had logged into the ELQ's accounts in Europe, the island began to quake very badly, so much so, Ned and Tracy hugged each other as they thought the end of their lives was approaching but then…_

 _...It was suddenly dark, Tracy's eyes were becoming accustomed to the lower light level. But with help from the light being put off by a medical monitor next to the bed she found herself on, Tracy was also able to see that there were two other people in medical beds as well, with I.V.s in their arms as too._

 _Tracy immediately recognized one of the other two people; it was her son, Ned. Tracy then looked over at the other person, and couldn't believe who she saw; it was Julia Barrett! Julia had died in the plane crash; Ned had even gone through the trouble of removing Julia's body from the jet, even going so far as digging her a make-shift grave; but now she was alive? What was going on?_

 _our story continues..._

Tracy suddenly became aware of the fact that belted restraints were tied around her arms and legs. She noticed that Ned and Julia had restraints around them as well. Tracy tried with all her might, which wasn't much she had to admit to herself, to break her legs free from the belts, but they were too tight. She blamed her lack of strength on Richard Simmons and his less than perfect weight lifting program; another wasted three payments of $19.99!

"Don't bother," Lance Garrison said as he stepped out of the darkness and stood next to Tracy's medical bed.

Tracy knew it had to be a trick because she had watched Lance Garrison die, right before her eyes weeks ago at Lucy Coe's new restaurant...the Tapia. In fact, Monica, who was there as well when it happpened, even tried to revive the man without success.

"I'm not talking to you," Tracy said, not even bother to look up at the man she knew to be dead. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

Lance nodded his head.

"You're probably right," Lance said, with a wry tone to his face. "Then again," Lance said with sudden excitement, "maybe I'm like one of those Jedi ghosts in Star wars, you know, like Yoda?"

Tracy shook her head. If she were to survive whatever was going on, she'd make a point to make sure every Star Wars movie and game was thrown out of the mansion; even if they were Michael's!

"No, I don't think so," Tracy said, as she tried to flex her arms to snap the restraints around them; but it failed. "I'm sure whoever put me in this bed, also drugged me. I've see Luke Spencer go through some crazy hallucinations in my life to recognize one."

Lance walked over and watched as Tracy's left arm gave it another go, but still, it was no use.

"So why hallucinate me?" Lance asked. "Why not Luke, or your father, or heck, your brother? Oh…I know why...you want me to make love to you," Lance said as he began to remove his clothes.

Tracy, not seeing Lance disrobing, stopped for a moment, and thought about that.

"They've probably been used too many times," Tracy replied. "So, my mind went to you and…"

"Mother," Ned's voice said.

Lance disappeared just as Tracy looked over and saw that Ned had come around.

"Ned," Tracy said, relieved she had someone real to talk, "thank God you're alive. I just had the strangest conversation with…with…well, never mind. How do you feel?"

Ned closed his eyes and reopened them. He had experienced enough hangovers in his life to recognize the effects of having been drunk, and it felt akin to that. He saw that he was restrained, and after a few attempts, he realized escape wasn't happening just yet. Tracy had given up for the time being as well.

"Where do you think we are?" Tracy asked. "Obviously," Tracy continued, looking over at Julia, who was still unmoving in a medical bed next to Ned's, "we were never in that plane crash, or on that island, so that means…"

"Julia never died," Ned said before Tracy could finish her sentence, as he looked over at Julia.

Tracy nodded her head. But because she had been awake longer than Ned, it was clear that she had recovered somewhat more than Ned had, and it was time to state the obvious.

"Ned," Tracy said, looking over at her son as he looked back at her, "the moment you entered the password on that communication device's keyboard on our dream island, so as to make sure our accounts in Europe hadn't been breached…"

Ned nodded his head, following Tracy's line of reasoning.

"I unwittingly gave whoever did this to us the password to do just that, breach our accounts;" Ned said with regret, "but in the real world."

Tracy nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't Ned's fault, she knew, but the result was still the same. Without any wealth left to spend, Tracy would have to look for a new house in one of the lower income areas of Port Charles; she might even possibly end up being a neighbor of Sam Morgan or, heaven forbid, Maxie Jones-West.

Tracy stared hopelessly at the unseen ceiling above her; wondering what it looked like; but then, it probably didn't even matter in the end.

"I wonder if Anna ever found Dillon," Tracy finally said with a defeated tone in her voice, knowing that the end of her life might be near. "I knew when that son of mine got involved with that whole Aztec dagger ( _ *****_ ) ordeal with Maxie, Lulu and those loser Scorpio brothers that he was going to get himself in trouble; and of course he did, and is probably dead because of it. Your brother is dead," Tracy said to her only living child now.

( ***** _the events Tracy refers to happened many many issues ago; but what she doesn't know is that Dillon is safe and sound_ )

"Will you shut up, mother," Ned finally said from over on his medical bed, which had vital sign monitors next to it.

"Me shut up?" Tracy glared back with. "Ned; because of you, I'll have to live next door to the dregs of society, commoners, like Sam or Epiphany and the rest of the working class, so thank you for ruining my life."

Suddenly they both heard a door open somewhere in the darkness, and then they heard it being slammed shut; in anger no doubt. Instantly they heard someone walking toward them, quickly; and Ned and Tracy got the impression that the person was really mad.

"At the very end, I knew the island was an illusion," Ned said with a wicked smile as the footsteps drew closer. "I entered an emergency code that Sean Donely had programed into the radio; meaning our accounts are just fine. So, at least mother; you can take satisfaction in knowing that you will still die a very wealthy woman."

Tracy smiled back at Ned, and prepared herself for what was to come next…

 **Continued…Next time; Carly finds out that Jasper Jax is staying at the Metro-Court hotel, and she becomes livid that no one told her! Dillon Quartermaine was just rescued recently by Robert Scorpio and his newfound son, Gunther Scorpio. But instead of going home to get rest, Dillon decides to go back to Maxie's where it all started; big mistake Dillon!**

 **This issue featured**

 **Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine**

 **Wally Kurth as Ned Ashton**

 **and…Special Guest Star**

 **William Shatner as Lance Garrison**


	168. Chapter 168

**General Hospital 2018 #168**

 **Berkeley Medical Center…**

It was a welcome sight, when Robin Scorpio-Drake's good friend Damien Spinelli, now WSB agent no-less, arrived on the scene as he walked into Patrick's room at the hospital.

Patrick was sound asleep, as Robin stood from the chair she was sitting in, next to his bed, so that she could give Damien a hug.

Damien stepped back and, as always, spoke in his usual nerdy kind of way.

"It is good to see you Robin," Damien said, "Unfortunately I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"I know," Robin said as she sat back in her chair next to Patrick.

"How is Patrick doing," Damien asked as he grabbed one of the empty seats near the small table near the window, and set it next to where Robin was sitting.

Robin took a breath.

"There were minor complications during one of the surgeries, but, hopefully he'll be fine," Robin explained. "We're both so worried about Emma, but with my mom and dad doing what they can, and now you are here helping too, I'm hopeful my little girl will be home soon. When did you get here?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject for a second or so.

Damien realized that what Robin was doing; resting her mind with other subjects.

"After the WSB 767 I was on made a stopover in Boulder Colorado to pick up Gunther… we…" Damien began to say, but then Robin looked at Damien directly.

"Wait a second," Robin said, "did you say that Gunther Scorpio is here too?"

Damien nodded his head.

Robin had only heard about her newfound younger brother, Gunther, from her mother after Anna had arrived in Berkeley. But due to the ongoing situation with Emma, it was only in passing.

"Yes, he's here," Damien said, motioning to the door of Patrick's room. "He's meeting with your mom in the waiting room right now; giving her a briefing on your father's (Robert Scorpio) latest moves."

Robin stood up from her chair. With little Noah being tended to by a babysitter, under the watchful eye of police protection at Robin's home, she decided to take a break and join her mom in the waiting room and meet her brother.

"So," Robin said to Damien, as he stood up too, "what is Gunther like?"

Damien thought for a moment, then replied.

"He's cool," Damien said, "but very serious. I get the impression that he is still trying to figure out where he fits in, in terms of your family's interesting dynamics."

Robin understood. With his existence kept in the shadows for over two decades, it would make since that Gunther be reserved in his approach to not only her dad, but everyone else as well.

Moments later, Robin, accompanied by Damien, entered the waiting room which was empty except for her mother, Anna, and the newcomer into their lives; Gunther Atticus Scorpio.

Anna and Gunther were talking in hushed tones, and then both of them looked over to Robin and Damien.

Gunther, who had seen photos of his older sister, smiled and came over to where she stood.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Robin," Gunther said as they both hugged each other.

"Thank you," Robin said with a soft voice.

Robin smiled back, as best she could, but Gunther could see the stress on her face.

"We're going to get my little niece back," Gunther assured Robin. "Your mom and our dad are legends so," he added as he wiped falling tear from Robin's left eyes, "you have to be strong."

"I know," Robin replied. "But my husband and I, and Emma, moved here from Port Charles to get always from the insanity there. And, now, the insanity seems to have found us again. Where is my dad headed off to now?"

At that point, Anna came over and joined the conversation.

"Robert is on his way to Nebraska, of all places," Anna explained, "to meet the man who was once the leader of the militant group that uses the symbol from the message about Emma as their moniker."

Robin shook her head in frustration, and had had enough, and then spoke her mind.

"What does a militant group, half way around the world in Sarajevo, want with Emma?" Robin asked, almost in tears.

Neither Gunther, nor Anna, had any answers, but then Damien offered one.

"I can tell you this," Damien said, knowing he was revealing speculative information, "Acting WSB Director Donely is investigating what appears to have been an unauthorized communication that I discovered while running an Albatross program on the computer mainframe."

Robin didn't understand what Damien was saying.

"What is an Albatross program?" Robin asked.

Before Damien could reply, Gunther did.

"An Albatross program is designed," Gunther explained, "to filter out matrix coding that does not have an authorized subroutine written in the line code. Meaning," Gunther said with a pause, "someone bypassed the WSB's own security system to send the communication that Agent Spinelli discovered."

Anna was impressed; not only did Gunther have Robert's and Anna's field agent training, he also had tech skills as well.

"Very good," Damien said to Gunther, "I couldn't have said it any better."

"So… dad," Robin said, connecting the dots, "is hoping the former militant leader can put him in touch the new leader, hoping to find whoever it was who sent the warning to us about Emma. And Sean," Robin continued, "is coming at it from another direction; the WSB has a mole, and somewhere, both paths will cross."

The others were quite aware that Robin was trying to follow along with the strategy mainly so as to keep her mind off of her missing daughter, and, Patrick's medical condition.

And with that, Robin and the others talked about other matters, hoping that the motive for Emma's abduction would soon become clearer.

But, as fate would have it, the SR-71 Black Bird that was taking Robert Scorpio to Nebraska was no long going to Nebraska.

Robert had been in his seat going over communications from Sean Donely when he suddenly felt the jet altering course. Robert walked up to the front of the cabin and entered the cockpit of the jet.

The pilot had formally been in the Air Force, and Robert had flown with him on many missions.

"Officer Levin, why are you changing course," Robert asked, with his well-known Australian accent.

"It isn't me, sir," Officer Levin replied. "Someone has hacked into the main computer and has taken control."

"You mean to tell me," Robert said, as he processed the information just told to him, "This jet is being flown by remote control?"

Officer Levin nodded his head.

Levin noticed the new coordinates on the screen and pointed at them.

"If I'm not mistaken," Levin said to Robert, "we are heading toward the Rocky Mountains."

Robert Scorpio took a deep breath, because he now knew where they were most liking going. It was a top-secret base that only few knew of; the headquarters of Section-7. It was the secret agency that Robert, as well as Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan and Robert's son, Gunther, had all recently defied.

"It would appear," Robert said with dread in his voice, "as if someone wants some answers."

Officer Levin looked up at Robert from the pilot seat.

"Who?" Levin asked.

Robert could only shake his head and return to his seat in the passenger cabin.

Moments later, the supersonic jet came out of the sky and made a perfect remote controlled landing on a runway, and then came to a stop.

Robert looked out the window at an approaching black SUV and had the sudden thought that his life could soon be snuffed out….

 **Continued…Carly wants to know where Jasper Jax is, but Jason Morgan already knows….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **and…**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**


	169. Chapter 169

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #169**

It was late afternoon as Dante and Sonny entered the waiting room outside of Laura's room. Kevin Collins, her husband, was there; having just bought two cups of coffee from the vending machine.

"Hey," Kevin said with a soft tone to his voice, as Dante, who was one of PCPD's finest detectives, and Sonny, well, everyone knew who Sonny was, came over to him, "have you heard any word from Lulu?"

"Actually," Dante replied, "that's why we're here. Has Laura said anything?"

Kevin shook his head.

"She doesn't remember anything but getting plunked on the back of the head," Kevin replied.

Dante nodded her head.

"Is it possible we could talk to her?" Dante came back with.

Kevin looked at Dante and then over at Sonny.

It was times like this when Sonny felt like a pariah around others, due to his reputation, but Kevin always seemed to have an open mind.

"Sure, come on," Kevin said, as he motioned the father and son duo to follow him into Laura's room.

Laura was sitting in bed and smiled upon seeing Dante and Sonny. There was still a portable medical station monitoring her vitals, but other than that, she seemed fine.

Dante sat in the chair closest to Laura, while Sonny remained standing over by the window next to Kevin.

"Kevin said you don't remember anything other than this," Dante said as he pointed at the medical wrap that went around her head.

Laura nodded her head.

"Please; I'm fine," Laura said in a serious tone, "just tell me where my daughter and grandson are."

Sonny walked over to the bed.

"We'll find them both," Sonny said, trying to ease the stress. "Have they even told you what happened?" Sonny asked both Laura and Kevin.

"No," Kevin replied. "Only that Laura was found in the apartment on the sofa. She had obviously been knocked out, but whoever the assailant was, took the time to make sure she was comfortable before leaving."

Laura nodded her head.

"Not the work of your typical criminal," Laura added.

Dante nodded his head as well. But he decided to tell Laura and Kevin everything about the incident.

"Here is what we know," Dante began to explain. "On our floor of the complex, someone broke into the emergency fire kit on the wall and used the axe to pry open the elevator door. Then, this mystery person jumped down on to the elevator as it was coming up the shaft. Then, this person lobbed a grenade into the elevator, killing two armed gunmen inside of it."

Laura and Kevin stared at Dante with shocked expressions; it sounded too fantastic to be true.

"I think we can assume," Kevin said after a moment, "whoever did that wasn't Lulu.

Sonny picked it up from there.

"Obviously, it looks like a hit," Sonny offered.

"And the target was Lulu?" Laura came back with.

"It's possible," Dante admitted, without mentioning the obvious; his being Sonny's child could have had something to do with it.

But Sonny didn't see it that way.

"Laura," Sonny said, "did you know that Robin's daughter, little Emma, has been kidnapped in California?"

Laura shook her head, she didn't know. But she knew from news reports that Anna had taken a leave of absence and that a new temporary commissioner had taken her place.

"No, I didn't know that," Laura said, with a worried tone on her head.

Sonny continued…

"Everyone is quick to point out Dante's association with me," Sonny continued, "as a possible reason for all this. But we all know that Luke and Scorpio ruffled a lot of feathers back their day too."

Laura nodded her head; it was possible.

"Perhaps," Kevin said, picking up on Sonny's angle, "we should contact Anna or Robert and let them know about Lulu and Rocco."

Sonny nodded his head. He knew that his lifestyle was always a magnet for trouble, and could be the reason Lulu and Rocco were taken; but Lulu's father Luke Spencer had his own troubles with organized crime in the past, and Robert Scorpio has his fair share of enemies as well, and sometimes both Luke and Robert had been involved as a team in the distance past.

"I'll contact Scorpio," Sonny told the others. "We worked on a couple items together recently," and then Sonny took his cellphone out of his pocket and left the room to call Scorpio.

"How are you holding up?" Laura asked Dante, who was known to get riled up very easily in past emergencies.

Dante nodded his head and looked at Laura.

"I'm trying very hard to keep a level head," Dante said, after taking a deep breath. "I'm still trying to figure out who would have gone through the trouble of killing the armed gunmen in the elevator, but also abduct Lulu and Rocco, and then go out of their way to make sure you weren't seriously injured after knocking you out."

Kevin thought about the riddle that Dante had just spun from his words, and came to a simple conclusion.

"Lulu knew who the abductor was," Kevin concluded. "And I'm willing to bet," Kevin said, looking over at his wife Laura, "they knew who you were too."

At that moment, Sonny came back into the room.

"Scorpio isn't picking up," Sonny reported, "but I got in touch with Anna, and she found it too much of a coincidence that both Emma and now Lulu and Rocco had been abducted in such a short amount of time."

Dante stood up from where he was sitting.

"Then who did this?" Dante asked, rhetorically, "and why?"

But there was no answer to come…not yet.

Elsewhere….

Lulu put a sleeping Rocco down into a crib that had been provided by Lucky. He had brought her to a home that had furniture and food, but no-one else was there; just them.

But then Lulu surprised Lucky, who was standing by himself near the front door, with an observation.

"You can stop the theatrics," Lulu said to Lucky. "I know, whoever you are, that you can't be my brother Lucky because he is somewhere in the middle of the ocean with his brother Ethan and Jake; Elizabeth's son. So, knowing that, who are you and why did you abduct me and my son?"

The faux Lucky nodded his head; because Lulu was right. And then he reached around to the back of his head, and after a moment, pulled his head up over his face, revealing that he had been wearing a specially made, laser cut mask, that resembled Lucky.

Lulu still didn't recognize the person, as he stood before her.

"My name," the man finally said, "is Decker Moss."

Lulu still didn't make a connection….

 **Continued…**


	170. Chapter 170

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #170**

 ** _Previously…_**

 ** _Oaxaca Mexico_**

 _Frisco Jones and Nathan West entered the darkened cave where they hoped to find Felicia._

 _Frisco pointed to an opening in the cave's wall. According to his tactical eye…_

 _"Maxie's in there," Frisco said to Nathan, who was right behind him._

 _Their eyes were greeted with the strangest sight when they emerged on the other side._

 _Maxie, clad only in a one piece bathing suit, suspended in a large round tank of water, just below the surface; the tank of water was ten feet in total depth, Frisco estimated. The tank was lit up from lights at the bottom, and wires connected to computers were connected via electrodes that were placed at various points on Maxie's body._

 _"What is this place," Nathan asked, "what are they doing to my wife?"_

 _And then a voice answered, though the person it came from was unseen._

 _"Maxie maybe your wife, in the here and now," a man's deep Spanish accented voice replied. "But she is my eternal soul mate; Erindira…"_

 _Our story continues…_

Frisco and Nathan drew their weapons.

"Show yourself!" Frisco demanded; the cave walls caused his voice to echo.

All Frisco and Nathan could do was wait for their mystery host to reveal himself. But instead, the voice spoke again.

Flowing water could be heard in the distance, no doubt coming from a river that ran through the cave somewhere.

"Unless you disarm your weapons, and drop them to the ground," the voice said, "I will have no choice but to kill the woman you know as Maxie."

Frisco looked over at Nathan, and although they knew the man could be bluffing, they didn't have a choice.

"Go ahead," Frisco told Nathan, "it isn't over yet."

Both Frisco and Nathan released the clips inside their guns and put them, and the guns, on the ground.

"Now," the Spanish accented voice came back with, "kick the guns and the clips to the side."

Again, Nathan and Frisco did as they were told and kicked the items to the side, their echoes amplified by the cave walls. And then, finally, a man stepped out from another cave entrance and he wore a long ceremonial robe, which looked very old but oozed history.

"Who are you," Nathan demanded of the man, who also held a gun aimed at both him and Frisco.

"My name," the man told them, "is Jorge Ruiz. At least," he added quickly, "that is my name in this life. My traditional Aztec name is; Ehecatl, and as I said moments ago, I am the ancestral soul mate of your wife," he pointed at Nathan, and then Frisco, "and your daughter; Maxie Jones-West."

Frisco shook his head, because he thought he knew better.

"Hey," Frisco said, "I don't know who you are, but my ex-wife, Felicia, was considered the Aztec princess, and it was only a ceremonial title."

Ehecatl nodded his head in agreement.

"What you say is true," Ehecatl said with a smile, "your former wife is just that; the ceremonial Aztec Princess here in the modern age. But your daughter contains the soul of the last Aztec Princess from the 1500s, just before the massacre that brought that empire to an end."

Frisco shook his head again in disagreement.

"Look man," Frisco said becoming worried that he and Nathan were in the midst of a mad man, "I read into all of this mumbo-jumbo three decades ago. Most of it was unverifiable myths merged with actual historical legends. Now, like I said Jorge, you haven't broken any laws yet, so please, before you do something you may regret, stop this…now!"

Ehecatl (Jorge) shook his head, because he believed a totally different reality. But before he could speak, Nathan asked a question.

"Please," Nathan pleaded to Ehecatl, and then Nathan looked over at the tank, "at least get Maxie out of that tank. I don't know what you're doing to her, but it doesn't look safe; she could die."

Ehecatl nodded his head.

"You are right," Ehecatl said, as he removed his robe. "Her life, her soul, is in a very dangerous place right now…nearly 600 years ago."

Beneath the robe was a ceremonial outfit that was studded with gold and turquois pieces. Frisco had seen drawings of such an outfit while researching the Aztec Treasure, worn by the Aztec Prince.

"What do you mean by that?" Frisco asked, as he too looked back at Maxie suspended in the tank.

"As we speak," Ehecatl explained, "Maxie's soul has traveled back to the time of the Aztec Empire; the year 1523 to be exact. She is now living in the body of Erindira the princess, and unless I join her there, and bring her back to our time, she will be lost forever."

Nathan shook his head; it was all too fantastical to believe.

Suddenly a voice yelled out from the other side of the cave.

"Freeze!" Mac Scorpio yelled as he suddenly emerged from the cave entrance Frisco and Nathan had come through moments earlier.

Ehecatl adjusted his aim to counter Mac, but it was too late, Mac fired his gun and hit Ehecatl in the lower abdomen.

Frisco ran over to Ehecatl, as Nathan turned and ran over to the computers where the wires from Maxie connected too.

Frisco squatted down and looked at Ehecatl as a trail of blood tickled out of his mouth.

"What did you mean by that," Frisco asked Ehecatl, "How will she be lost?"

Ehecatl looked over at Nathan trying to figure out the computer's controls.

"No, no, no," Ehecatl's weakling voice said, as blood began to pool around him. "If Mr. West disconnects the computer or turns it off, your daughter will die. As I said, her soul will be lost because it will have no place to return to."

Frisco snatched up Ehecatl's gun, and then stood up as Mac, Nathan, and now Felicia, were all standing by the computer. Frisco ran over to them.

"We have to get Maxie out of the tank," Mac said to Frisco as Nathan was still surveying the computer monitors. "But I'm worried that if we try to disconnect the wires before we turn the computer off, it might electrify the water… and kill Maxie.

"What are you waiting for Nathan!?" Felicia said to Nathan, "Turn it off!"

Frisco shook his head in disagreement.

"Nathan; you can't turn it off," Frisco suddenly said, "and we can't disconnect the wires," he told Mac and Felicia.

Mac shot Frisco a look of disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean, Frisco!?" Mac demanded.

Nathan came over, and he too had a look of disbelief on his face, as did Felicia.

"That whacko," Frisco said as he looked back at Ehecatl, who was still alive, barely, on the ground, then back at the other, "just told me that if we disconnect Maxie from the wires, or turn the computer off, her soul will be lost forever; she will die."

Mac shook his head in disbelief again.

"Frisco," Mac countered with, "Felicia and I heard what he was saying before I shot him," Mac explained. "You are right about one thing; he is a nut job. You can't seriously believe that Maxie's soul is back in the 1500s!"

Frisco knew it could all be a lie, but somehow he knew that the man who claimed to be Maxie's soul mate was telling the truth. Frisco raised the gun he was holding and aimed it at Nathan, Mac and Felicia.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan demanded of his father-in-law who he now considered to be out of his mind.

Nathan stepped closer, but Frisco aimed the gun right at his head.

"If you try to turn that computer off," Frisco warned the three of them, his stare was ice cold, "I'll shoot you."

Nathan, Mac and Felicia exchanged worried glances…

 **Continued; next time, unless Carly makes the right decision in Port Charles, Maxie may die thousands of miles away in Mexico!**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Jones-Scorpio**

 **John J. York as Mac Scorpio**

 **with…**

 **Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones**

 **and Special Guest star**

 **Jake Gyllenhaal as Jorge/ Ehecatl**


	171. Chapter 171

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #171**

 _Last issue…_

 _Oaxaca Mexico; inside the cave_

 _Maxie was suspended in a water tank, with electrodes that connected wires to various points of her body that stretched over to computers that rimmed the outside of the tank..._

" _Frisco," Mac countered with, "Felicia and I heard what Jorge was saying before I shot him," Mac explained. "You are right about one thing; he is a nut job. You can't seriously believe that Maxie's soul is back in the 1500s!"_

 _But then…_

" _What the hell are you doing?" Nathan demanded of his father-in-law, who he now considered to be out of his mind as Frisco aimed a gun at Mac._

 _Nathan stepped closer, and then Frisco shifted his aim at Nathan's head._

" _If you try to turn that computer off; it will kill Maxie!" Frisco warned the three of them, his stare was ice cold, "And I will shoot all of you before I let that happen!"_

 _Nathan, Mac and Felicia exchanged worried glances…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Ten minutes earlier….

 **PORT CHARLES; Metro-court hotel**

 **Inside Grant Andrew's executive suite…**

Jasper Jax listened as Grant Andrews was talking to someone on his cellphone. Grant nodded his head, and then ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Jax demanded, not happy at the recent turn of events.

Grant smiled.

"You can calm down," Grant said to Jax, "My contact has informed that the WSB has closed their investigation on the three men killed in the explosion at the building where Scorpio and the Quartermaine kid were being held, and later escaped from. Luckily the fools I hired died, and all evidence was destroyed in the explosion."

Jax shook his head, and didn't care. He had come to the conclusion that Grant Andrews was willing to cross lines that he never agreed to.

"This is way more than I bargained for," Jax said, as he set his glass down.

Grant chuckled.

"Really," Grant said with disappointment in his voice. "Jax, you approached me with words to the effect that your fortune had dwindled due to the risky investments and an over exuberant lifestyle. You implied that you had nowhere else to go and willingly gave me your money to fund this whole cabal."

Jax just shook his head. He had no idea how far Grant was going to take the endeavor. It was as if Grant had been taking his money and wasn't going to let ethics and morals stop him.

What Jax didn't know, and hadn't known, was that Grant had another investor all along. The person wasn't giving financial support, but was acting as an insurance policy if Jax had ever tried to pull out of the arrangement. And, unknown to Jax, this silent investor was also a guest at the Metro-court hotel, and was staying in the suite next to Grant's. It was his brother, Jerry Jacks.

Jerry downed a shot of bourbon as he watched events play out in the next room on his own computer monitor. He smiled as his brother was twisting in the wind before his very eyes.

Just then Grant's computer monitor turned on; programmed to do so when Jorge (Ehecatl) Ruiz made contact. Both Jax and Grant came over to the large sized monitor and were curious as to what they saw.

A round tank where a woman, Maxie they both correctly deduced, was suspended in water. Wires from computers on the outside of the tank were connected to her body. Then, they both watched as the events from last issue were about to play out.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Jax demanded of Grant as Ehecatl was starting to have his showdown with Frisco and Nathan.

Grant looked over at Jax.

"The dagger that the WSB thought they got back into their possession…" Grant began to say, but then Jax cut in.

"After that fanatic stabbed Mac with it," Jax interjected, having learned of it later (many issues ago).

"Yes," Grant admitted, "in any event, I stole it back from the WSB. The dagger, according to Jorge, has mystical properties because it was used to kill both Ehecatl (the Aztec Prince reincarnated as Jorge Ruiz) and Erindira (the Aztec Princess reincarnated as Maxie). It is inside this chamber," Grant pointed at the screen to an area outside the tank of water. "And, if Jorge is right, the dagger contains their souls and is creating a doorway back into the past."

Jax shook his head in utter disbelief. He actually began to laugh at how crazy it all sounded.

"Why?" Jax asked, dumbfounded was his tone of voice. "What is so important about 600 years ago?"

Grant explained… but at that moment, in the year 1523…Maxie Jones was living what Grant began to explain…

* * *

 **1523…in the village where modern day Oaxaca existed…**

{{{ _Princess Erindira could only watch in horror as she and her husband, Ehecatl the Prince, were about to be slaughtered on their very bed._

 _Alvaro de Fluenta, the man who commanded the Spaniards, grabbed Erindira by the back of her head, her long hair twisted tightly around his wrist, as he put the dagger across her neck._

" _You are going to die, Princess, as will the Prince," Alvaro de Fluenta's putrid breath spat at her, "as will everyone in this village. However, I promise you on my soul that your death, and the deaths of your husband and people, will come swift, rather than the raping and pillaging of the women and children I will order my men to do before killing you anyway…"_ }}}

* * *

 **Present time; the lobby of the Metro-court**

Carly was finally happy that the investigation of Gaius Petrev's murder had been over by a couple days. Life was returning back to normal, and she was sitting in her office just blindly going over the list of current occupants at the hotel. As she slid her finger down the register, it passed by a name, and then she did a double take when she saw it; JASPER JACKS!

And according to the bookings, he was still in the executive suite he had paid for.

"Why that son of a bitch," Carly said to herself.

The two did share a daughter, who he barely even saw, and now here we was; in her hotel no-less! There had been no phone calls, to say the least, or a visit with their daughter Josslyn!

Carly was enraged, but then she settled down. Maybe Jax would try to make contact before he left Port Charles.

But what Carly could not possibly know was that whatever she decided, either to confront him now or wait for him to reach out for her, someone's very life hung in the balance; Maxie Jones-West.

Carly stewed for about 30 seconds, and then looked at the bookings and snatched up her purse and stormed out of her office; her destination was Jax's executive suite!

 **Grant's Room…**

As Jax and Grant were arguing over things that had happened, a gunshot rang out from the computer's speakers. They both looked back at the computer screen as Jorge (Ehecatl), who had been shot by Mac Scorpio, fell to the ground.

"No!" Grant said, as he looked at the events transpiring on the screen. "Jorge has to be hooked up to the computer as well! He has to get in the tank and join up with Maxie in the past!"

Jasper Jax was starting to put it all together, even though it was to fantastical to believe, but Grant explained it anyway.

"The dagger creates a doorway, using the blood fragments long etched into its mystic blade." Grant explained. "It is a link to the past! Maxie is there now in the body of Erindira, and in about five minutes, both she and Ehecatl will be executed. According to the myth, Princess Erindira was the last person alive who knew where both the Aztec Treasure and The Treasure of Alvaro de Fluenta were located. The myth concludes with Princess Erindira screaming out the location of the treasures, but over the centuries, what she screamed has remained a mystery."

Jax pointed at the computer screen as Frisco was squatting next to Ehecatl.

"Jorge, or Ehecatl, or whatever his damn name is, is dying!" Jax said as they watched the blood pool around him.

Grant could only nod his head, but Jax wasn't done; he had seen enough. In one move, Jax grabbed Grant by the front collar of his shirt, and threw him up against a nearby war. Jax's right fist was ready to fly into Grant's smug face.

"We have to do something to save Maxie!" Jax demanded. "It's all over! Your idiotic whack job failed!"

Grant began to realize that Jax was right.

"No," Grant said. "It's too late," Grant said with a stone cold sound to his voice. "Jorge was supposed to join her there in the past as Ehecatl and bring her back after hearing the location of the treasure. But now that he's dead," Grant said, as his voice trailed off, "her soul will be lost…forever."

 **Continued…and next time, Maxie's life hangs in the balance, and someone who loves her will pay the ultimate price to save her! Will it be; Frisco? Felicia? Mac? or Nathan? One of them will die!**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jax**

 **Brian Patrick Clarke as Grant Andrews**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Kirsten Storms as Maxie/Erindira**

 **And….**

 **Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks**


	172. Chapter 172

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #172**

 **Previously…**

 _(Before dying, Jorge (Ehecatl) Ruiz warned Frisco that if the electrodes were removed from Maxie's body, or if the computer controlling them were turned off, she would die. Grant and Jax had witnessed the events happening Mexico while inside Grant's executive suite at the Metro-court hotel)_

 _Frisco raised the gun he was holding and aimed it at Nathan, Mac and Felicia._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Nathan demanded of his father-in-law who he now considered to be out of his mind._

 _Nathan stepped closer, but Frisco aimed the gun right at his head._

" _If any of you try to turn that computer off," Frisco warned the three of them, his stare was ice cold, "I'll shoot you."_

 _Our story continues…_

Nathan was about to lunge at Frisco, but then a voice spoke out.

" _Mac Scorpio…Felicia," the voice of Jasper Jax said, "can you hear me?"_

Felicia and Mac had each met Jax in the past, so they knew of him.

"Is this Jax?" Mac asked, just to be sure.

Frisco, still holding the gun aimed at Nathan, spoke without removing his eyes from his target.

"What is it you want!?" Frisco demanded of the unseen person.

There was a moment of silence, and then the voice spoke again.

" _Yes Mac, it is me, Jax," Jax responded. "And I know this may sound strange to hear; but Mr. Jones is right…you cannot disconnect Maxie from the wires or power down the computer. If you do, she will die."_

Felicia shook her head in disbelief, and wanted answers.

"Jax," Felicia said, "where are you at? And why can't we get Maxie out of that tank?"

Frisco lowered the gun, because it became clear that Nathan and Mac had realized that Ehecatl's warning may have been more right than wrong.

" _I am in Port Charles at the Metro-court hotel and can see you and the others on a video monitor. I would explain more, but we don't have time," Jax replied. "I am with a man named Grant Andrews and..."_

Upon hearing Grant's name, both Felicia and Frisco became more worried and Frisco walked over to his ex-wife and Mac, as Nathan just watched; feeling like a new comer to events long passed.

Although they had been friends with Grant in the past, Frisco and Felicia knew of his storied past, they also knew that toward the end of the Aztec Treasure ordeal he had gone rogue and had tried to steal the treasure for himself. But all of that was decades ago.

"Grant," Frisco said with a stern voice, "you better have a good explanation for all of this. I know for a fact you gave me a fake dagger (many issues ago) when I met you on your yacht. And if you're involved with this," he motioned to Maxie being in the water, "I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

" _Yes, I did switch the fake dagger with the real one I gave you," Grant said. "And I am sorry it has come this far Frisco, but like Jax said, we don't have time for this. The real dagger is inside a chamber in that computer behind you."_

Nathan, Mac, Frisco and Felicia all looked at the computer behind them. Nathan pressed a button and a section of the computer slid open to reveal the dagger.

Grant went on to explain how the dagger's blade had mystic properties and contained blood fragments of Ehecatl and Erindira. By channeling the dagger's mystic powers though Maxie's body, it opened a doorway into the past and that she was now existing outside of normal time and space inside the body of Erindira in the year 1523. Unless Ehecatl led her back to this time, 2018, she would be lost forever.

"How can he do that now?" Mac asked. "Because even if any of this is true, which I highly doubt," Mac added, looking directly at Frisco, "Jorge is dead."

But Felicia had been listening, and she connected the dots. She had read about the Aztecs for years and knew that some of them believed that love existed beyond the soul and had its own form of life. Love was a combination of time and consequence.

"Grant," Felicia said, "Maxie wouldn't have followed Jorge (Ehecatl) back to the present because, in the here and now, she doesn't love Ehecatl, she loves," and then Felicia looked at Nathan, "you."

" _Maybe..."Grant said. "That was a possibility that Jorge considered but he didn't believe in. But if you're right Felicia, if love doesn't have its own unique life, then Maxie can never return, because it died in the past with both Erindira and Ehecatl. There is only one way to find out…"_

And then Nathan spoke, as he too understood what all this meant.

"I have to go get her," Nathan said as he looked over at the tank and saw another set of electrodes that were obviously mean for Jorge to use. "Because in this time, in the here and now of 2018, Erindira is Maxie Jones"

Moments later, Frisco and Mac helped Nathan into the ceremonial garb that they had removed from Jorge's dead body. Felicia, for her part, had carefully but quickly laid out the electrodes which would be placed on Nathan's skin at various points on his body. The electrodes had wires that, like the ones from Maxie's body, connected to the computer that contained the mystic dagger.

And then, at last, Nathan was prepared. A syringe needle, which had already been prepped by Jorge earlier, had already been placed on the ledge of the tank.

It contained a sedative that would put Nathan under and allow his lower subconscious to awake; and then, via the mystic properties of the dagger's blade, allow him, Nathan, to travel back into the past and bring Maxie home…or…all of this was just pure fantasy and nothing would happen.

Felicia administered the sedative, and almost instantly, Nathan went limp, and then Frisco and Mac helped to suspend his body in the water. As the water got deeper, Frisco and Mac were soon both floating as they maneuvered Nathan next to Maxie.

But as they did, they did not see someone moving outside the tank; it was Jorge. He wasn't dead after all, but death was very close. But he had silently made his way over to the table where Frisco had left the gun from earlier.

 **Back in Port Charles…**

Jax and Grant stood and watched on the screen as Frisco and Mac; having left Nathan suspended next, swam over to the side of the tank and got out. They listened as Frisco said…

" _Alright, Felicia," Frisco said, "Go ahead and activate Nathan's electrodes."_

And then Felicia reached out her fingers and pressed the button on the control panel designated ECHECATL. The dagger, which could still be seen inside the chamber, began to glow as energy flowed through it. And then, all of a sudden, the wires leading to both Maxie and Nathan began streaming with energy; something strange was happening.

And then, Jax saw Jorge standing to the side of the tank, aiming the gun at either Maxie or Nathan. Jax was about to warn the others in Mexico, but then a gun shot rang out inside the executive suit, and a bullet destroyed the computer, destroying the video and audio link from Mexico.

Jax looked over to the door and saw Jerry Jacks, his brother, standing there holding a gun.

"You!" Jax yelled at his infamous brother.

And before Jax could do anything else, Jerry fired his gun again, and this time a bullet struck Grant Andrews in the middle of his head; killing him instantly.

 **Oaxaca Mexico; inside the cave**

"Alright, Felicia," Frisco said to his ex-wife, "Activate Nathan's electrodes."

And then Felicia reached out her fingers and pressed the button on the control panel designated ECHECATL. The dagger, which could still be seen inside the chamber, began to glow as energy flowed through it. And then, all of a sudden, the wires leading to both Maxie and Nathan began streaming with energy; something strange was happening.

But then, as Nathan was theoretically traveling back into the past, Frisco noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Jorge was still alive and holding a gun and aiming it at Nathan!

And as Jorge's finger was squeezing the trigger, Frisco stood up and dove just as the gun went off; the bullet streaked out and struck Frisco; fatally.

And almost instantly, Maxie and Nathan awoke in the tank of water, and saw Felicia cradling the dead body of Frisco in her arms; a lone bullet hole in the center of his forehead…

 **Next time; Ned and Tracy come face to face with a harsh reality!**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia**

 **Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jax**

 **Brian Patrick Clarke as Grant Andrews**

 **Kirsten Storm as Maxie**

 **John J York as Mac Scorpio**

 **and…in his final appearance**

 **Jack Wagner as Frisco Jones**


	173. Chapter 173

**General Hospital 2018 #173**

 **("General Hospital" and "General Hospital presents Elizabeth Webber" take place concurrently with each other…)**

 _Previously…_

 _Moments ago, Tracy and Ned, strapped to medical beds, had come to the conclusion that their ordeal on the deserted island, having survived a crash of the ELQ private jet, had all been some sort of induced illusion that somehow they had shared._

 _And, more importantly, Julia Barrett, whom they thought was dead, was actually still alive and strapped to her own med bed as well but was still unconscious._

 _Suddenly they both heard a door open somewhere in the darkness, and then they heard it being slammed shut. Ned and Tracy got the impression that the person was really mad._

Suddenly a man stepped out of the darkness, as Tracy and Ned prepared for the worst. But Tracy recognized the man as one of Sonny Corinthos' goons, as she called them from time to time…and he was holding a gun aimed at them!

"Shawn (Butler)," Tracy said with relief. "What are you doing?"

Shawn lowered his gun, and motioned for someone to join him from out of the darkness. Two people actually stepped out of the darkness and into the light; Sonny Corinthos and his son Dante Falconeri!

Within moments, Sonny watched as Dante and Shawn freed Tracy and Ned from the restraints on their medical beds. Ned rushed over to Julia as Tracy went straight over to Sonny.

"What," Tracy began, with her usual demanding voice, "is going on here!?" Before Sonny could respond, Tracy continued. "My son and I were part of some crazy mind game and…"

But Sonny wasn't having it, and he let Tracy know immediately.

"Shut…your…mouth," Sonny fired back, with his eyes flared with anger.

Tracy knew it was probably wise to do as Sonny said; it was clear that Port Charles's reigning mob lord was not to be trifled with.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sonny told her with impatience in his voice. "We had hoped to find Lulu and Rocco here, but…" Sonny's voice trailed away.

Tracy had always had a soft spot for Lulu, due to the fact that she thought Luke and Laura had been nothing more than rift-raft, after knowing them for long as he had.

"What about Lulu?" Tracy replied with worry.

Dante came over, and explained the situation to Tracy; Lulu's and Rocco's abduction.

Tracy was mortified at hearing the situation.

"You have to find them," Tracy said to Dante and Sonny, upon hearing it all, "that girl has been already been through enough in her life. And I'm willing to bet it has something to do with either your winning career," Tracy added, pointing at Sonny, "or Luke's crazy life choices," she admitted, lowering her finger.

Dante shook his head, and stormed off.

"We don't have time for this," Sonny told Tracy, as he, and Shawn, followed Dante into the darkness. "You can find your way out," Sonny's voice added.

Ned was still tending to Julia, but something was wrong; she wasn't responding. She was alive, but seemed near death.

"Go find some help," Ned told Tracy as he sat by Julia, who was still in the med bed.

Tracy didn't really care much for Julia Barrett, but she didn't want to see any harm come to her either.

Eventually Tracy made it out of a decrepit warehouse. She still had many questions, the first one being, who had gone through the process of making it seem as if she, Ned and Julia, who were on their way to California, had been in a plane crash.

The technology that allowed Ned and Tracy to share the same dream, or better yet, the same menagerie, was something from out of the movies ( _Inception_ ).

Why this had happened was clear; whoever had managed the incredible fete wanted Ned to reveal the password to the ELQ accounts in Europe. Luckily, Ned hadn't fallen for the trick (a few issues back).

Tracy ended up making it to a phone-booth on the docks, and called the police. Eventually, twenty five minutes later, a Dodge Ram Pickup truck arrived, and a man wearing a badge and wearing a cowboy hat got out and came over to where Tracy stood.

"Where the hell is Anna Devane?" Tracy demanded to know with absolutely no respect in her voice. "And," she added, "just who the hell are you?"

Bo Buchanan had a feeling that this woman, Tracy Quartermaine, would be about as easy to communicate reasonably with as his attempts to do so with Dorian Lord!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured**

 **Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine**

 **Wally Kurth as Ned Ashton**

 **Sean Blakemore as Shawn Butler**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **with…**

 **Maurice Benard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **and Special Guest Star**

 **Robert S Woods as Bo Buchanan**


	174. Chapter 174

**General Hospital 2018 #174**

 **and**

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #023**

 **The New Order**

 **-CROSSOVER ISSUE-**

 _(**This issue is being published as chapters in both stories due to plotlines being referred from each of them**)_

 _Previously…_

 _The supersonic SR-71 Black Bird that was taking Robert Scorpio to Nebraska so he could follow up on a clue to Emma's abductors_ (Emma has been kidnapped in a current story line of GH 2018 _) suddenly changed course. The pilot no longer had control._

 _Eventually the jet landed at a secret base located in a remote area of the Rocky Mountains. The base belonged to Section-7, a black ops division of the WSB. Section-7 had death warrants out for Robert, Jason Morgan, Gunther Scorpio and Garrett Lane (_ who is Garret Lane; if you don't remember, his storyline will be touched on further in this issue _)._

 _The jet came to a stop._

 _Robert looked out the window at an approaching black SUV and had the sudden thought that his life could soon be snuffed out…._

 _Our story continues…_

 **Ten minutes later…**

Robert Scorpio sat alone in the office of the Director of Section-7; a man named William Noble. Finally, a door in the corner of the office opened and William ( _Jeff Bridges_ ) Noble walked in, and headed straight to his desk. Eventually sitting down, William looked across at Robert.

"Robert Scorpio," William said with a tone of disappointment in his raspy voice, "what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, sir," Robert replied, "you can axe the death warrant out on my head, as well as the ones out on Gunther, Jason Morgan, Mavis as well as Garrett Lane."

William shook his head at Robert's audacity to make such a demand, considering Scorpio had no leverage to bargain with.

"Let me see," William said, as he began to count on his fingers, "you interfered with our plan to expose how Victor Cassadine gained control of the WSB by diverting a covert asset, Garrett Lane, to take the place of Jason Morgan at Crichton-Clark instead.

Later, you gave permission for Jason Morgan to return to his life of crime in Port Charles, after using him during the Petrev Fedorov case, thus rendering Garrett Lane's guise as Jason Morgan a waste of time.

You disregarded my direct orders so as to help your ex-wife (Anna) and her situation with Hornsby and her idiotic revenge plot against Jerome. Then, your son, Gunther…"

William was going to continue but Robert cut him off.

"I get the picture," Robert said, with a slight chuckle. "I don't always follow the rules. But in the case of Garrett Lane, I needed his skill set in place of Jason Morgan, so that's why I enlisted my daughter to help with the switch. But all of that is old news," then Robert paused, and then asked another question of his own. "By the way, where is Garrett?"

Reaching in to his desk, William Noble took out a pipe and lit it up, and then began to puff on it. He sat back in his chair and explained the events around Garrett's disappearance.

"While you were undercover as that safe cracker; Garrett (Billy Miller) had a mental collapse. His own suppressed memories began to merge with the implanted memories of Jason Morgan's past.

We had to sedate him, and while he was being couriered to us, the unmarked delivery truck transporting him was snatched after a highly coordinated attack on a secluded road in Pennsylvania ( _All of this happened several issues ago_ ). We thought you were somehow behind that attack."

 _(**Unknown to William Noble and Robert Scorpio, Garrett Lane has since returned to Port Charles with a new face and new memories. He is the now the character Barlow, who is Brenda Barrett's new romantic interest, and he is interested in Sonny Corinthos for some reason. Who is behind it is still a mystery**)_

Robert did not like the sound of that at all because Garrett Lane had been his protégé.

"After my granddaughter (Emma) is back home with Robin," Robert stated with resolve, "I want permission to find Garrett; I owe him that much."

William Noble nodded his head.

"Very well," William said, "but first things first, Robert," William said as he puffed on the pipe. "I will rescind the death warrants on all of you, but after the situation with Emma is concluded, you will pay back that debt by becoming the leader of a team of assassins that will carry out the orders of a new Star Chamber."

Not liking the sound of that, Robert stood up and walked over to the window, just to make sure the SR-71 was still there, it was, and then returned to his seat.

He pointed at William Noble, and then Robert continued.

"I know what a Star Chamber is," Robert came back with; his Australian accented voice was tainted with anger. "The WSB was asked to look into something like it two decades ago when I was the director. The charter proposed that a committee of three judges, working outside of constitutional law, would issue decrees for the execution of criminals they deemed deserving of such a fate.

The WSB would supply the assassins to carry out the executions, and then eliminate the bodies and all evidence. I turned it down because, well," Robert said with a pause, "it is against the law to subvert the Constitution of this country."

William nodded his head.

"Well," William said, "I've decided to go ahead and accept the charter. The committee of three anonyms Judges has already been established, and as fate would have it, the first criminal deemed worthy for a decree of execution has you to thank for it."

Director William Noble opened up a file and took out a photo, and slid it over to Robert's side of the desk.

"Garth Landru," Robert whispered.

Garth was the doctor whom Robert had encountered while visiting Elizabeth Webber recently ( _GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber "Crossbow"_ ).

"We intercepted the message you sent Sean Donely, asking him to use WSB assets to look into this guy," William explained. "And after pulling his cellphone records and accessing his email accounts…"

Robert cut in…

"All illegal acts, without judge approved warrants…"Robert interjected.

William shook his head no.

"The beauty of a Star Chamber" William countered, "is that it doesn't need judge approved warrants; they are judges. Anyway," William continued with, "Dr. Landru is the spearhead of five member medical team that has arranged car accidents; five that we can count thus far. And when the victim dies from so called unexpected complications, Landru slices the body up and sells the organs on the black market."

It was a gruesome but accurate description of what Landru and the rest of his team had been doing.

Robert could see where this was all headed, and William could see it inside of Robert's eyes as well.

"Yes, Robert," William said, "Garth Landru, as well as the other four team members, is to be executed, with no trace of them left to be found. To make it simple; either Garth's team dies and disappears forever, or," William said with a pause, "you and your team do."

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Jeff Bridges as William Noble**


	175. Chapter 175

**General Hospital 2018 #175**

 **(join my face book page GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 for a cast photo AND interesting pictures of places featured in this story)**

Berkeley California...Police Headquarters…

Anna was thankful that the Berkeley police department had given her an office to coordinate the efforts to find Emma and bring her home.

She was also thankful for the arrival of Damien Spinelli and Gunther Scorpio the pervious day. With Patrick still recovering from his gunshot wound, which had turned out to be more serious than it was originally thought, Spinelli and Gunther were helping to keep Robin calm.

Anna could see Gunther and Robin conversing in the other room. Gunther glanced at Anna, and nodded his head. Robin had calmed down, and knowing that Robert and the WSB were hard at work, there was a feeling that all of this would be solved very soon.

Anna looked at her computer screen, as she was conversing with Sean Donely. She could also see Colton Shore behind Sean, talking on a phone.

"Anna," Sean said, with a determined looked on his face, "Robert just arrived in Nebraska. The drive to North Platte will take about a half an hour. That is where Anjir lives now."

Anna nodded her head. North Platte was where Robert was going to meet up with Anjir; the former leader of a militant group during the Bosnian conflict in the mid1990s. The militant group's emblem, their symbol, was included with the URL sent by Emma's abductors ( _this is covered in more detail in the pages of_ _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #009_ ).

"Does Robert really believe all of this this will lead us somewhere?" Anna asked.

Sean nodded his head.

"If Robert thinks a clue is important," Sean said, after a moment, "then it is. I'll keep you posted as soon he gets back with me."

And then Sean's face faded from the screen.

Suddenly, Robin stepped into the office where Anna was.

"I couldn't help but see you conversing with someone on your screen," Robin said to her mother. "Was it dad?"

Anna shook her head.

"No, it was Sean." Anna said, with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. "Robert just arrived in Nebraska. He should be meeting with this Anjir person very soon."

Anna looked up and could see the worry in her daughter's eyes. It seemed as if parents always felt their most vulnerable when their children were injured, or in this case, if they had been kidnapped. Anna remembered, many years ago, when it was Robin who had been abducted as a little girl.

"I know dad will have something for us to go on," Robin said with a determined voice. "I just know he will."

For his part, Spinelli, who was in the other room with Gunther, had been going over the camera footage that a street camera had filmed of Emma's abduction. Over and over he watched as one of the abductors confronted Patrick, grabbed Emma, and then shot Patrick, and then the van sped off. It had happened so quickly.

Gunther came over and stood behind Spinelli, and he watched the repeating footage as well.

"I can't help but think," Spinelli said, softly, "that we are missing something."

But as Gunther watched the footage, over and over again, he did seem something quite odd.

"What are you focusing on?" Gunther asked Spinelli.

Though the two had just met recently, they had hit it off quite well.

"The van," Spinelli pointed, "And where Emma and Patrick were standing. From best as I can tell there were only two people in the van."

"How can you be so sure?" Gunther asked.

Spinelli activated computer software on the screen. The software was able to determine the axel shift as it pulled up, when the kidnapper got out and grabbed Emma, and returned to the van and sped off.

"According to this X and Y database," Spinelli explained, "the shift seems to point to a 96.4% certainty that only the weight of two people were in the van that moment it pulled up to the curve."

But Gunther's eyes had been drawn to an outside of the area of the fan, ever since he had first seen the footage; and then it him.

"Can you focus in on this person," Gunther said, as he pointed at a bystander that was near to where Patrick was standing. It was a woman.

Spinelli had spent most of his time zeroing in on the van and what had happened to Emma and Patrick. And as he played the footage over and over, as it was now focused on the woman Gunther pointed at, he too saw what seemed odd.

"She was watching them the entire time," Gunther said. "Even before the van pulls up, she is just staring at them, and look," Gunther said with urgency in his voice, "she has a communication device in her ear…and its clear she's giving instructions to someone. We need to find out who this woman is…"

Moments later, Gunther and Spinelli watched as Anna watched the same video footage on her screen; at last they had something to go on too!

* * *

 **WSB Headquarters in New Jersey; located underneath and abandoned industrial complex**

Agent Colton Shore had excused himself, and exited Sean Donely's office. He made his way to an area of the complex that was currently unused.

Colton called a number on his cellphone and eventually someone answered. Colton spoke;

"Scorpio is in Nebraska," Colton reported to the person on the other end. "Somehow he connected that damn symbol on the URL on the message that was sent to the Berkeley police department. We've got to do something to slow them down; they are moving too fast!"

And then Colton Shore listened intently as he was given new orders.

"Very well," Colton finally said, "I will see to it," he said with conviction. "By this time tomorrow; Sean Donely will be dead."

 _ **(for those of you who don't recall who Colton Shore is, he was a major character on General Hospital in the mid1980s. You can read about him and his interesting connection to Frisco and Felicia. Also, read up on Decker Moss; the man who abducted Lulu and Rocco. He too is connected to Colton Shore...)**_

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Scott Thompson Baker as Colton Shore**

 **And….**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**


	176. Chapter 176

**General Hospital 2018 #176**

 **(note from the author; In past events of "** ** _GH 2018_** **" Barlow Cross used to be Jason(2) "Billy Miller" Morgan. Several months ago, when the real Jason (Steve Burton) returned, Jason(2) began to see memories of another past life, his real past life, start to merge with his implanted memories of Jason's life.**

 **He had a mental breakdown, and after being sedated, he was in the process of being shipped back to Section-7 when the truck carrying his unconscious body was attacked and he was taken somewhere else…by whom, has yet to be revealed.**

 **He recently returned to Port Charles with new implanted memories of a fake life (Barlow Cross) now dominating his mind. Brenda's attack at the park had actually been a ruse; having been staged so as to get Brenda to trust Barlow. All we know is that Barlow, and whomever else he is working with, has Sonny Corinthos in their sites)**

 **Downtown Port Charles 10PM; Hyatt Hotel**

Brenda Barrett was still breathing heavily in the dark, as she and Barlow Cross had just finished making deep passionate love. It was only just recently, days ago, when Barlow had come to her rescue as two men had attempted to rob her at the park down by the docks ( _the staged attack_ ).

Since that time, and after getting to know him, Brenda found herself becoming attracted to the Barlow's carefree whimsical personality. Or maybe it was because he looked sexy playing a mean guitar. Well, whatever it was, she was enjoying their time together.

And yes, she knew she should have taken it slower with him, but she found his rawness too arousing to let go untamed; and so she had brought him into her bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Barlow asked, as he traced his fingers beneath the blanket, just two inches below the skin of her belly button. "Do you want to make love again?" he asked, as his fingers began to inch lower.

Brenda smiled, and then removed his fingers from her skin, and then she climbed out of bed. Barlow eyed her nakedness in the dim light.

"What's wrong? Did I go too fast?" Barlow asked, as if he had offended her in some manner; his voice traced with guilt.

"No," Brenda said, as she slid a pair of jeans up her legs, "not at all. If anyone threw us into this bed too fast, it was me."

She went over to the table next to the bed and turned on the lamp. Then she quickly turned back in time so that she could watch Barlow get dressed; her tongue licked her lips.

Watching a man as ripped as Barlow getting dressed was one of the many pleasures in life she still thoroughly enjoyed. Sure, it was only gray boxer-briefs, but she enjoyed the view.

"Where are we going?" Barlow asked.

"Well," Brenda said, as she snatched up her purse, "I'm going to get us some coffee at the Starbucks down in the lobby. You hang out here," Brenda told him.

Barlow came over to her and kissed her

"Sounds great," Barlow said, "I'll take a shower while you're gone. If I'm still in there when you get back, come joined me," as he winked at her.

And with that Brenda left the hotel room, while Barlow removed the boxer-briefs he had just put on, entered the bathroom, and turned the water of the shower on.

As he waited for the water to get hot, suddenly, it happened again; as he looked over at the mirror on the wall, he saw a stranger's face (Skeeter Ulrich) in the reflection. He had seen the same reflection while at Sonny Corinthos' house two days earlier, staring at him from a wine glass.

Brenda got into the elevator, turned on her cellphone, and took that moment to read new two unread text messages.

The first one was a message from Silvia Welling; Alec Scott's nanny. They would both be arriving in Port Charles, via American Airlines, at 7AM in the morning. Brenda smiled at the thought of seeing her son, who had just turned 7 years old a month earlier.

The second message was a worrisome text from Ned Ashton. He was with her older sister Julia at General Hospital. Upon reading Ned's message, a worried Brenda sneaked back into the hotel room.

She could hear the shower running, and decided to change into some fresh clothes and head straight to the hospital without telling Barlow.

 **A highway somewhere in Kentucky 1030PM**

A motorbike streaked down one of the back roads of Kentucky. Jason Morgan was on his way back to Port Charles, after completing his task in Boulder Colorado; executing a medical team that killed people, including infants, so as to sell their internal organs on the black market ( _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #26 Judgment Through a Dark Window_ ).

Due to a storm near Chicago, Jason had to alter his plans, and took a more southern route to get back to Port Charles.

Although it was raining, it wasn't torrential enough to make Jason alter his directions this time. He was missing Sam and Danny, and after two days apart from them, he needed to see them both again.

But as he crossed a bridge that spanned a mile long span over a river, a car coming in his direction suddenly lost control; one of its tires had blown. It had happened so quickly, and was coming straight at him, that Jason only had one chance to live; he jumped his bike over the guard railing, and then both he and the bike smashed into the roaring river below…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett**

 **Jared Leto as Barlow Cross**

 **Skeeter Ulrich as Barlow's reflection**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	177. Chapter 177

**General Hospital 2018 #177**

 **and**

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #028**

 **Life and Death**

 **-CROSSOVER ISSUE-**

Since many of you are new readers of GH 2018 (and the spinoff GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber) I thought I should do a quick character rundown since this story and the current TV version of GH have different rosters of dead AND alive characters and some characters on the TV side are not in this story…and vice-versa. This won't cover all characters, but touch on some highlights of both.

Franco- He is alive in the GH 2018 universe, though he left town with Nina. They could return at a later date.

Luke Spencer-Alive and well, and even appeared in a GH-2018 story line when he visited Dante and Nathan in England

Valentine Cassadine-He does not exist in the GH 2018 universe, though, he is coming soon.

Finn-does not and will never exist in GH 2018

John McBain-a guest star from "One Live to Live"

Bo Buchanan-another guest star from "One Life to Live"

Alexandria Marick-Anna Devane's twin sister; and a WSB agent too. An "All My Children" Guest star…

Inessa Marick-Alexandria's and Dimitri's Marick's daughter, and a WSB agent.

Sabrina Santiago Corinthos- Alive and well, and still married to Michael

Julian Jerome-Took his own life to save the lives of his family

Alexis and Molly-do exist, just not featured characters

Ava Jerome-alive, but has left Port Charles; could return

Jerry Jacks-alive and well, but at large

Frisco Jones-recently gave his life to save Felicia

Michael Corinthos- alive and well

Nikolas Cassadine- he is dead. Killed in an earlier plotline of GH 2018

Colton Shore- WSB agent (and a very crucial character on GH-TV back in the 1980s)

Decker Moss-Colton's half-brother, and the person who recently abducted Lulu and Rocco

Hayden Barnes-Died along with Nikolas in an explosion at General Hospital Port Charles

Faison- he was killed by Jason "Billy Miller" Morgan

Sonny Corinthos-alive and in active status

Elizabeth Webber-has been spun off into her own story "GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber", along with Jake and Aiden and Cameron (with Ethan and Lucky in supporting roles)

Morgan Corinthos- He will remain dead in the GH 2018 storylines

Sam Morgan, Felicia, Mac, Robert Scorpio, Anna, Robin, Patrick, Spinelli, Maxie, Lulu, Dante, Tracy, Ned, Monica, and even Jake Meyer and Laura and Kevin Collins, are in supporting roles.

Mavis (Halle Berry) Scorpio-back in the mid1990s, she was married to Robert Scorpio and gave birth to a son named Gunther (Trevor Jackson) Scorpio

 **What is the deal with Jason Morgan in the GH 2018 storyline:**

Some of the story has yet to be told, but in short; Jason(1) "Steve Burton" Morgan was saved by agents of Section-7 (a black ops subdivision of the WSB) and taken to Crichton-Clark.

But Robert Scorpio, with help from Robin, replaced Jason(1) with Jason(2) "Billy Miller" Morgan.

Jason(2) Morgan, before having his face altered to look like Jason(1) "Steve Burton" Morgan's face, was an American soldier serving in Iraq. His real name is Garrett Lane (Before his face alteration; Skeeter Ulrich) He was nearly killed after his chopper was shot down over Bagdad. Section-7 used its resources to revive him, and repair his battered body in exchange of his services (just as they had done when they had saved Robert Scorpio and Jason "Steve Burton" Morgan from death as well).

In the present time of GH 2018, a character named Barlow Cross has come to Port Charles and is currently in a relationship with Brenda Barrett. He is actually Garrett Lane (Jason(2)) with yet a new face, and he is targeting Sonny Corinthos. Who is behind this? We don't know yet

There are other characters on GH TV that are not featured in GH 2018. They may or may not end up in these storylines, but you never know.


	178. Chapter 178

**General Hospital 2018 #178**

 **(This issue takes place on the same day as** ** _GH presents Elizabeth Webber #026_** **, which posted earlier today)**

 **North Platte Nebraska…**

The small city of North Platte Nebraska is home to the world's largest railroad yard. With a population of just over twenty-four thousand, the city's economy is propelled by the many shops, schools and restaurants, and other mom and pop endeavors, that cater to the railroad industries.

Robert Scorpio found himself strolling the sidewalks or North Platte, and found the city to be if anything…bland. But, then again, it was quiet and the people seemed friendly and approachable. But it was clear from the looks on their faces they hadn't met many Australians before.

He finally made his way to a restaurant that catered to a sizable community of immigrants from Croatia. Most of them had settled in the area after their civil war in the mid1990s. In fact, Robert had come to this city to meet up with a man who had once been the leader of a militant group during the civil war, his name was Anjir.

During the war, Jeff Webber and his wife Carolynn had been U.N. medical volunteers. It was during that time when Jeff was flown to the secret military camp where Anjir and his troops were located. Anjir's wife was experiencing difficulties while giving birth, and Jeff successfully delivered the baby. Years later, on her death bed, the mother demanded that Anjir reach out to Jeff and thank him for bringing their child into the world.

This was important because, in the here and now, Robert's granddaughter, Emma, has been kidnapped. And the only message from the abductors was a message confirming that they had Emma. On the bottom of the URL where the message was posted was a symbol, the same symbol that Anjir's militant group had used.

Robert introduced himself to the young waiter, who then sat him at one of the tables. He also noticed an elderly gentleman sitting at one of the far tables, toward the back, and Robert immediately recognized him as being Anjir. It was early enough in morning that the lunch crowd hadn't shown up, which meant Robert was the only customer; as he had hoped he would be.

The waiter brought Robert some coffee, and he nodded his head in thanks. But then, Robert flashed the waiter his WSB badge.

The waiter spoke in English but with a Croatian accent.

"We were told we would be left alone," the waiter. He wore a name tag; Otavn was his name.

"I understand," Robert explained. He had correctly deduced that Otavn, who was nearing 20 years old, was the child whom Jeff had delivered on that night during the war back in the 90s. "But I am here to ask your father for help; desperate help. My very young granddaughter's life is in grave danger, and he may be the only who can help."

Otavn nodded his head.

"If it helps," Robert added, "I am very close friends with Jeff Webber. And he was the one who told me to contact your father for help with this matter."

The young man nodded again and then sat down next to Robert.

"I owe my life," Otavn said with broken English, "to Mr. Jeff Webber. And my mother, before she died, told us we were forever in his debt. So," Otavn continued, "I will let you speak with my father. And I hope we can help bring your granddaughter home…"

Two hours later, Robert was back aboard the SR-71 Jet and was talking with Anna Devane; her face displayed on the large screen monitor at the front of the passenger cabin.

"So," Robert summed up his conversation with Anjir and his son, "Anjir made contact with the current leader of the militant group, which still exists in Croatia. After some arm twisting, this new militant leader admitted that his group sent the message to the Berkeley police department. However, they are not responsible for kidnapping her."

Anna could be seen on the screen, but Gunther, Robin and Spinelli could be seen behind her as well.

" _I don't understand it, Robert," Anna came back with. "Why send the message if they didn't kidnap Emma?"_

Robert nodded in agreement; it was a strange and risky thing to have done.

"They are a militant group, Anna," Robert replied. "And they exist only as far as their funds can take them. Apparently they were approached by and anonymous party and were offered a large sum of money to send the message, as well as their emblem, so as to throw us off the track."

Robin stepped in front of Anna, and Robert could see hope in his daughter's eyes.

" _Dad," Robin said upon hearing Robert, "will this information help you track down who really has Emma?"_

Not wanting to give Robin any false hope, he measured his response.

"Any information we get, no matter how small," Robert told her, "will help. In fact, the only proof we have is a serial number of some sort that I sent Spinelli moments ago."

" _I got it Mr. Scorpio," Spinelli, a WSB Agent himself, replied. "I'm running it through the filters now. I should get something back in a moment."_

Robert was about to say something, but Anna cut in.

" _Robert," Anna interjected, "are you aware of the fact that Lulu and her son, Rocco, have been abducted as well?"_

"No," Robert replied. "Though I did notice a voice message from Corinthos, but I haven't had time to listen to it. Isn't he the grandfather of Lulu's son?"

Anna and Robin both nodded their heads.

" _What do you think, dad," Gunther asked, "Do you think the kidnappings are related?"_

Smiling at being called dad by the son he only recently found out about, Robert gave an ambiguous glance back at the others.

"It is possible," Robert replied. "But Corinthos has his own enemies in his life profession, so…"

But again, Anna cut in.

" _Robert," Anna said, "whoever abducted Lulu and Rocco also leaped down onto an elevator from above and thru a grenade into the elevator killing two armed gunmen."_

" _Doesn't sound like your everyday mob hit," Gunther added._

Robert arched his eyebrow upon hearing the complete story.

"Agreed," Robert said.

Suddenly Spinelli came closer to the screen. His anxiousness was a good sign; he had found something.

" _Mr. Scorpio," Spinelli said, never calling Robert by his first name, "I traced the serial number that the militant group received from the anonymous source. It tracks to a transmission site in Saint Petersburg Russia."_

Upon hearing Spinelli's information, Robert sat back in his chair. Anna had known Robert Scorpio long enough to know that her former husband had made a connection between Emma and Saint Petersburg Russia.

" _What is it Robert?" Anna said with piercing eyes. "It means something doesn't it?"_

Robert tapped his fingers together, and then nodded his head.

"Petrev Fedorov's family is headquartered in Saint Petersburg Russia," Robert answered with a cold voice. "Corinthos and I both dealt with that lunatic. With that being the case, I believe Emma, Lulu and Rocco are all caught up in this because of that reason. Luckily, for us," Robert said after a pause, "There is a WSB agent in Saint Petersburg already doing surveillance on the remnants of the Fedorov family. I am going to head there myself, but by the time I get there, Agent Jagger Cates will have a head start. I'll keep in touch…"

And with that, Robert Scorpio ordered the SR-71 to alter course. Instead of going to California, the sleek black supersonic jet was now on course for Russia!

Next time; Michael and Sabrina visit Tracy, Ned and Julia Barrett at General Hospital…as does Brenda.

 **continued**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**

 **Branford Anderson as Damian Spinelli**


	179. Chapter 179

**General Hospital 2018 #179**

The waiting room at General Hospital was a flurry of activity as visitors arrived. But, if anything, it made it an interesting place. Ned and Tracy were in the same recovery room while Julia Barrett was recovering in her own room to the more serious nature of her condition.

Michael and Sabrina Corinthos were in the waiting room. Sabrina was watching over little Violeta, as she slept in her child carrier. ( _In GH: 2018, Sabrina gave birth to a baby girl (Carlos's baby too; but he is dead) who Michael then adopted. Michael and Sabrina are happily married_ ).

Brenda, who was also at GH, did not wait in the same waiting room as Michael due to her previous encounter with him ( _making it seem like they had had sex with each other_ ). She waited in another waiting room on the same floor.

Meanwhile, acting Commissioner Bo Buchanan and FBI Agent John McBain were in the other waiting room speaking with Michael.

"Tracy," Bo said to Michael, "isn't being completely honest with me as to what happened. So after you're done talking with her I would like to know what was goingon inside that warehouse."

Michael nodded his head.

"Alright," Michael said, "but to be honest Mr. Buchanan, unless you are charging Tracy or Ned with a crime, I'm not sure why I should have to tell you anything."

Bo was about to answer, but John McBain cut in.

"Hey, Michael," John said, in a calm but determined manner, "We're just trying to help. The other woman we found, Julia Barrett, was involved as well and she is still in a non-responsive mental state. All three of them were abducted, and at this point, whoever abducted them is still out there and; might try again."

Sabrina, who was listening to the conversation, came over to Michael.

"Michael," Sabrina said, as she put her hand on his, "he's right. They just want to help Tracy and the others."

Michael looked at Sabrina, and smiled at her, and then he looked back at Bo and John.

"I'm sorry," Michael said in a remorseful voice. "But I'm just a little rattled because I'm not sure what happened either. But," he added, "Whatever I find out I will fill you in."

"Thanks kid," Bo said with an appreciative tone.

And with that, Michael entered the recovery room where Tracy and Ned were. Bo looked over at John McBain.

"Go ahead and fetch Bennett's sister in the other waiting room," Bo said. "I understand from, well others (Tracy), why Michael Corinthos wouldn't want to encounter Brenda Barrett at this time. But Julia Barrett is her sister, so she has just as much right to visit as they do."

Bo nodded his head. He had enough encounters with the people of Port Charles to understand some of its unique undercurrents. He then left the waiting room to get Brenda…

Michael closed the door behind him and was greet with the sight of Tracy and Ned reading newspapers.

"Alright, you free loaders; are you ready to get back to work?" Michael asked in a humorous tone.

Tracy and Ned both looked over at him and smiled. Michael would have to pay up on a bet he had made with Sabrina. He bet her that Tracy would berate him first, but she hadn't…yet…But the day was young!

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, Kevin Collins was pushing the wheel chair that his wife was sitting in toward the elevator that would lead down to the main lobby. Laura was finally being released after having been knocked out with a whack to the back of her head by an unknown assailant a couple days ago at Lulu's place.

Laura was very worried about her daughter and grandson, but thanks to a phone call from Dante, she felt a little more at ease knowing that both Sonny Corinthos and Robert Scorpio were looking into the matter.

Epiphany saw the two and brought a sheet of paper with instructions for Laura to follow to help cope with her recovery.

"Here you go," Epiphany said to Kevin, as she handed the sheet of paper to him.

Kevin smiled took the paper and placed it inside of Laura's purse.

"Thank you again," Kevin told the nurse, who was known for her great care of patients.

Laura looked up and smiled as well.

"And don't you worry much," Epiphany added, as she looked at Laura. "I'm sure Lulu and Rocco will be right back home sooner than later."

Laura reached out and took Epiphany's hand in hers.

"You and your staff have been wonderful," Laura told her. "Thank you so much."

And with that, Laura and Kevin entered the elevator, on their way to the pharmacy on level on and them home.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

 _Along the shores of the Cumberland River which wound through Kentucky, there were casinos, houseboat communities, parks and all kinds of a good life, but, there were also another side of life, the kind people ignored. These other families lived along the river, some of them in old wooden shacks, many of which had been built during the civil war (1860s). These people were considered some of the forgotten people of the United States. They lived in the shadows. Maybe due to drugs, or other wrong turns in their lives, but none-the-less, they existed._

 _Many of them eked out meager livings by rummaging through landfills, road side trash, and even refuge from passing river-casino boats and garbage scowls that went up and down the river. One such person was…_

Juniper was nine years old, and she lived with her 25 year old mom Jessie in an old cabin located just 180 feet from the river. Over the past 160 years, by the grace of God, and due to the fact the house was located in an alcove away from the main flow of the river, the log cabin had only been totally flooded out once, and that was decades earlier.

Jessie actually had a real job, as a waitress at a small road side diner. Because they were too poor to own a car, Jessie rode an old ten-speed bike to and from work, in all kinds of weather.

Juniper did not know who her father was; he had left her mother's life before she was born. Juniper was also mute. She had spoken until the age of three but stopped when she and her mother had witnessed a violent attack at a bus stop.

A black woman had been savagely raped by a black man, and her neck was slashed right before their eyes. A white man held a gun aimed at Jessie and Juniper, and others, waiting for the bus to arrive. Ever since that time, she hadn't spoken a word.

Because of Juniper's condition, and because she was poor and lived too far from any public schools; she had never been to school in her life.

 _Our story continues…_

Juniper opened the screen door to the log cabin and stepped outside for the first time in three days. A storm system had brought a great deal of rain, but on this day, there were only sprinkles.

Wearing dingy dress, and an old pair of faded white tennis shoes, she stepped out of the doorway and surveyed the yard; it was flooded, but, not as bad as she thought it would have been.

Stepping off of the porch, Juniper walked into the yard and, as she always did after a storm, and while her mom was at work, she collected any toys she had left out and brought them to an empty plastic kid's swimming pool which was situated by an old camper shell; the kind seen atop pickup trucks.

Of course, they didn't have a pickup truck, so Juniper used it as a place to play with her toys. As she started to walk away back toward the cabin, she heard a sound; a moan…and it was coming from inside the camper shell. Someone was in there!

Cautiously she went over to the camper shell, and looked through one of the windows and then he saw _him;_ a man. She became scared, and began to shiver in fear. Because of what she seen at such a young age, Juniper was frightened by the very sight of men.

But as she looked at the man's face, seeing the ragged condition it was in, Juniper could also sense something different about him; something peaceful. But when the man's leg suddenly twitched, the fear returned, and Juniper ran back to the cabin and closed the door.

Yes readers, if you had looked through that very same window of the camper shell; you would have recognized the man as being Jason Morgan.

 **Continued…**

 **The issue featured…**

 **Chad Duell as Michael Corinthos**

 **Teresa Castillo as Sabrina Corinthos**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Robert S. Woods as Bo Buchanan**

 **Wally Kurth as Ned Ashton**

 **Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Genie Francis as Laura Collins**

 **Jon Lindstrom as Kevin Collins**

 **Sonya Eddy as Epiphany**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	180. Chapter 180

**General Hospital 2018 #180**

 **Metro-court Hotel**

Uniformed Port Charles police officers had cordoned off the floor where Grant Andrew's suite was located; room 1505.

Inside room 1505, Jasper Jacks was sitting on one of the couches and was giving his statement to one of the police officers. Grant's body, covered head to foot by a police blanket, had already been removed as Carly Corinthos stepped in from the hallway.

"What the hell has happened in here!?" Carly demanded, to anyone who would bother to listen.

At that moment, a young woman wearing black slacks and a white tucked in blouse, stepped out from the master bedroom and came over to Carly. It was clear to Carly that this young woman was in charge of the investigation; but she did not wear a PCPD badge.

"My name is Agent Donely; Agent Anna ( _Daisy Ridley_ ) Donely of the WSB," Anna said to with a pleasant voice to Carly, while holding an I.D. "And you are?"

Carly looked over at Jax, who nodded his head once at her, and continued giving his statement to the police officer questioning him.

"Who am I?" Carly asked, as she shifted her stance and put both her hands on her hips. "I am Carly Corinthos, and I own this hotel. So," Carly paused, "I would like to know what is happening?"

Anna arched an eyebrow and nodded her head and decided to tell Carly some of what they had garnered from Jax and from the scene. Anna looked at her notes inside of a small notebook, and then looked at Carly, and then over at Jax, then back at Carly.

"You are the former spouse of Jasper Jax?" Anna asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes," Carly said with an annoyed tone to her voice, as she looked over at Jax, "and he is also the father of my daughter; but I assume you already know that. You WSB types seem to know everything about us common folk, don't you."

Anna could perceive Carly's tone, but dismissed it.

"According to Mr. Jacks over there," Anna began to explain, "a man named Grant Andrews was shot and killed by, of all people, Jerry Jacks, Jasper's brother. I'm sure I don't need to rehash Jerry Jack's storied past with you and Port Charles…"

Carly smiled her devious smile and cut in.

"Yes," Carly said with sarcasm in her voice, "I know about that son-of-a-bitch, and I find it a joke that the WSB or the FBI cannot keep that monster from escaping whatever jails you lock him up at. He almost killed our daughter a few years back!"

Anna was about to continue when Jax, hearing Carly's outburst, finished with his statement and came over to where Carly and Anna were standing.

Carly looked at Jax and dug right in.

"You've been here, all this time," Carly threw her words at Jax with contempt, "and not even a phone call to Josslyn; not even a f**king hello?"

Agent Donely was about to cut in, but decided to observe the conversation instead; maybe Jax would reveal more information in the process.

Jax looked at Carly, but all he saw was anger in her eyes.

"I didn't want what I was doing with Grant," Jax told Carly, "to spill over into my private life. And since Jerry ended up being involved, something I didn't know, it seems now I was right."

Carly nodded her head.

"Alright," Carly came back with, "what were you doing with Grant Andrews. I remember stories from my mom (Bobbie) about the past and Grant's time here in Port Charles. He was involved with my Uncle Luke, Frisco and Felicia and Robert Scorpio during that damn Aztec Treasure crap. What could you have been doing with a derelict like him?"

Agent Anna Donely ( _daughter of Sean and Tiffany Donely_ ) waited for the answer; and it came. She looked at her notes to make sure Jax didn't contradict them.

"Grant approached me six months ago," Jax told Carly, "and asked me to invest in his plans to find two lost treasures. With my finances dwindling, I took the bait, and bank rolled the hunt for the treasures. But I didn't know how far he was willing to cross the line, nor did I know my brother was involved, until today."

Upon hearing this, Carly looked at Anna.

"Since you know who this monster Jerry is," Carly told Anna, "Is my ex-husband in any real trouble?"

Anna looked at Jax, and then she looked back at Carly.

"Grant's plans included," Anna continued, as she looked at her notes, "the kidnapping of Maxi Jones West, Dillon Quartermaine and the unlawful detention of WSB agent Robert Scorpio. Mr. Andrew's was also involved with the pilfering of ancient artifacts across international borders and assaults against federal agents. What I am not sure of," Anna said with a pause, and a quick glance at Jax, "is how much of these details Mr. Jasper Jax was aware of and when."

Carly was about to say something but Agent Anna Donely continued.

"By the way," Anna told Carly, "my father, Sean Donely, was involved with the Aztec Treasure as well…"

"Yes," Carly fired back with, "As I recall, Tony Jones was a victim of your father's involvement."

Carly looked back at Jax.

Jax batted his innocent eyes at Carly, but in actuality, he knew of most of the items Agent Donely had listed.

But with Jerry now involved, he decided to heed his brother's advice, and would let him take the fall. Jax felt guilty as hell, but, he didn't like the prospect of going to jail either.

"With any luck, Mrs. Corinthos," Anna said to Carly, "the police officers should be done with their collection of evidence in about an hour or so, and then they will clear out. I would also like one of my assistant investigators to have a look at any surveillance tapes you might have."

Carly nodded her head.

"Sure," Carly said. "I will let my head of security know. Look," Carly said with a softer voice, "I'm sorry about that crack about your father. Sean is a good man, and I'm the last person who should be throwing stones."

Anna nodded her head, smiled, and then headed out of the room.

Carly looked back at Jax. She could always read him like a book.

"You're lying to her," Carly said with a near whisper. "Why?"

Jax stared back at Carly, and then headed toward the door as well.

If Carly's eyes could shoot flames, Jax's back would have caught fire instantly.

"I hope you're not going to just leave without even saying hello to her," Carly said to his back.

Jax paused for a second and then headed out the door.

Suddenly Carly's cellphone rang, and she looked at the screen to see who it was calling her; it was Sonny. Had he and Dante found Lulu and Rocco?

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

Jason tried to open his eyes, but it caused the headache he was suffering from to increase in pain. He instantly knew that he was most likely suffering from a slight concussion. He concentrated and was able to recall what had happened.

He was on his motorbike and heading back to Port Charles, after executing the medical team in Boulder Colorado that specialized in the illegal procedure of body harvesting ( _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #26)._

While crossing a bridge, a car nearly struck his bike, forcing him to jump his bike over the guard railing…and that was the last thing he remembered clearly.

But through the fog of his mind, he started to remember more. He had washed ashore, and with a light rain falling, he had managed to crawl out of the river and eventually made it toward a cluster of trees where he came upon an old camper shell. He crawled inside and…that was it. He could only wonder how long he had been unconscious. And as his headache began to pound, his mind found sleep again.

Outside the camper shell, Juniper had found the strength and was secretly looking through the window of the camper shell. It was then that she heard her mom calling to her from the cabin they shared, and then Juniper stood up and ran back home.

As she reached the steps of the cabin, Juniper looked back at the camper shell. After her mom left to finish her shift at the diner, Juniper would try to bring some food to the man inside the camper shell.

She could also tell that he was injured. Why she felt brave enough to do this, Juniper didn't know. Perhaps it was because her dog, a black lab named Cooper, had recently run away.

The man, in Juniper's young mind, was like a stray dog. And since her mom would probably call the police to take the man away, Juniper didn't want that. Because, in her mind; the man inside the camper shell, whom she could tell wasn't evil like most men, needed help. And with her mind made up, she went inside the cabin.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jax**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Daisy Ridley as Anna Donely**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **And…**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	181. Chapter 181

**General Hospital 2018 #181**

The SR-71 Black Bird supersonic jet landed at an air force base in Germany. From there, Robert Scorpio boarded a Lufthansa flight to Saint Petersburg Russia. In the old days, before the cold war was over, he would have needed to use fake passports and Ids. But, in the here and now, flying to Russia was a piece of cake; but with the same old frosting.

Dressed in a sleek black trench coat and arriving in the airport located in the beautiful city of St Petersburg, Robert rented a simple Volvo sedan and soon found himself at a café at the heart of the city, which was known for the beautiful Russian Orthodox churches and museums that attracted tourists from all parts of the world.

Fellow WSB agent Jagger Cates nodded his head at Robert as he entered the café. Robert walked over and sat down at the table with Jagger.

"Nice to see you again," Robert said to his old friend. "Pretty easy gig you have right now; keeping tabs on the remnants of Petrev Fedorov's family."

Jagger sipped some strong coffee from a mug and nodded his head.

"Well," Jagger said, "maybe if you like the cold. Last week it got down to -7 degrees."

Robert knew the cold of Russia all too well. In the late 70s, before he ever set foot in Port Charles, he had a couple missions in the old USSR that nearly cost him is life. But that was a lifetime ago.

"What can you tell me," Robert's voice was at a low volume. "Who runs the Fedorov family now?"

Several young children on bikes rode past the window where Robert and Jagger were sitting.

"Petrev's widow," Jagger replied after the waitress had set a cup of coffee on the table for Robert. "Her name is Iskra… Iskra Zlaata Fedorov."

Robert whispered the name to himself.

"Do you have an address?" Robert asked back as he took a sip of coffee.

Jagger nodded his head.

"She lives in a chalet seven miles from here," Jagger. "What are you going to do; just go up and knock on her door?"

Robert nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Robert answered with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "Just because we can board international flights and come to Russia doesn't mean they don't track us the moment we arrive."

"So," Jagger inquired, "you think they already know you're coming? Why even call us spies anymore?"

Placing his cup of coffee down, Robert took the slip of paper with the chalet's address from Jagger.

"It's still the same game," Robert explained to the younger agent. "Just a different set of rules. They still send agents to the west, we still send agents here; the key is walking the tightrope better than they do."

Robert was about to leave when Jagger added…

"By the way," Jagger added, "did you hear the news about Frisco Jones; he's dead. Sean has been named as his replacement."

Robert nodded his head; he had read the news flash just as the Black Bird was landing in Germany. Another casualty related to that cursed Aztec Treasure, Robert concluded.

"Frisco was a complicated but good man," Robert's voice finally replied. "And the youngest person ever named to the directorship of the WSB. Well…I have to get going," Robert said as he placed some Russian currency on the table to cover the coffee, and shook Jagger's hand.

"And as for the 7 degree temperatures here," Robert said as he stood up, "two layers of long johns; that's the key."

Jagger nodded his head for the advice.

With that done, Robert exited the café and waved back at Jagger who still sat at the table. If Jagger had any luck, Robert thought to himself, another agent would relieve him in a couple weeks.

Jagger took a sip of his coffee and returned to reading the Russian edition of the Wall Street Journal. What he didn't notice was that one of the other patrons inside the café had been keeping a close eye on him the entire time. A man named Valentin Cassadine.

Meanwhile, as he started up the Volvo sedan, Robert's WSB issued cellphone rang; it was a streaming video call coming from Sonny Corinthos. Robert activated the screen and saw not only Sonny's face on the screen, but his son's face as well; Detective Dante Falconeri.

"Make it quick, gentlemen," Robert told the both of them. "I'm following up a lead over here in Russia."

They both nodded their heads.

" _You're a hard man to get in contact with," Sonny said with suspicious tainted words._

"Perhaps," Robert replied, "But Anna did relay your information about Lulu and her son. And I agree with you," Robert admitted, "that the abductions of Emma, Lulu and Rocco are related."

Without missing a beat, Dante spoke next.

" _Robert," Dante said, "we just got out of a meeting with the detective working Lulu's case here in Port Charles. One of the video cameras at the brownstone got a quick look at the person who knocked out Laura, and then jumped down into the elevator shaft and killed the two gunmen; and then abducted my wife and child."_

Robert nodded his head; but the answer to his next question would be even more interesting.

"Did you recognize the person on the video?" Robert asked.

Dante nodded his head, as did Sonny.

" _I know this will be hard to believe," Dante said, "but it was Lucky."_

Robert shook his head in doubt. Because just a few hours ago, while still aboard the SR-71 on its way to Germany, he had used some down time and had sent a quick recorded video message to Lucky Spencer, to make sure he and Ethan and Cameron were doing alright.

It took a half hour to get a video response back from Lucky, but all "three Pecans" could be seen in the return video, and they looked healthy and reported that they had just found an undiscovered island ( _which you can follow in the pages of GH 2018; The Three Pecans_ ).

"I can assure you," Robert told Sonny and Dante, "that Lucky is nowhere near Port Charles. How sure are you that it is Lucky in that video the detective showed you?"

Sonny replied.

" _Hey…Scorpio," Sonny came back with, "I've seen Luke's son grow up before my very eyes. It is definitely his face on that video we saw."_

It was clear to Robert that Sonny and Dante really believed it was Lucky who had abducted his own sister and nephew, and had killed the gunmen, and…knocked out his own mom.

"Alright," Robert finally said. "Since I know Lucky cannot be in Port Charles and you both believe that he is, then..."

Dante cut in.

" _Robert," Dante's voice was determined, "A few years back, my mother helped you to expose the fact that Cesar Faison was wearing a mask that made him appear to be Duke Lavery. Who, besides the WSB, even has the kind of technology to make masks like that?"_

It was a good question; one that Robert had no answer for; yet.

"I'll find out," was the only answer Robert had for them. "But with this information," Robert added, "I really believe we are one step closer at getting your daughter," he said to Dante, and then to Sonny he said, "and our grandchildren back."

Sonny and Dante nodded their heads and the communication ended.

 **Continued…and coming soon...a new stranger is coming to Port Charles; Sonny Corinthos has a full blooded sister!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Antonio Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **and…**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**


	182. Chapter 182

**General Hospital 2018 #182**

 **St Petersburg, Russia**

After parking his rental car at the guest lot, Robert Scorpio made his way to the front entrance of the Fedorov chalet. While the Fedorov family was known to be one of the most successful organized crime families in the world, the people of St. Petersburg saw them as just a wealthy family that contributed millions of dollars into the local economy.

They were philanthropists who gave generously to churches and schools, so it was very likely that anyone who thought otherwise, like most police agencies in the world, they would be considered hostile outsiders.

Robert reached the front entrance; two large double doors. The chalet had obviously been built a hundred or more years ago, and gave off a very regal vibe.

Before he could even knock, the doors opened and a large bearded man at least 7 feet tall, with broad shoulders and wearing a traditional royal armored guard stood before him.

"I am Vladai," the behemoth of a man said with broken English, as he looked down at Robert. "Mr. Australian I escort you. If you veer off…I will kill you."

Robert took a deep breath upon hearing the strange greeting from someone who was just a glorified doorman.

"I understand," Robert said with a pleasant smile.

Vladai opened the door and let Robert inside. Although it was just a chalet, the home was still quite large. It was evident with all the paintings of past patriarchs and matriarchs lining the walls that the Fedorov family was just as proud of their homes and ancestors as much as the Cassadines ever were.

After climbing an arching marble stepped stairway, Vladai led Robert Scorpio to a large nursery with a large variety of exotic and rare flowers.

At the far end of the nursery, a woman could be seen dampening a flower's bloom.

"Vladai," the woman's voice called out, with her back to Robert and Vladai, "you can leave us now."

Her voice was elegant, and was accented with a heavy east-Russian accent.

Vladai's final stare at Robert conveyed one wordless message; try anything and you will die. Robert nodded his head in acknowledgement; message received and understood.

Vladai left the nursery and closed the door. Robert could only stand and stare at the woman as she sprayed the bloom one more time, and then used a cloth to even out the dampness.

Finally she stood up and turned to face Robert. Without a doubt she was the most regal looking woman Robert had ever seen in his life. Anna, to some degree, and yes, even Helena Cassadine, had that flare of regality that proclaimed proudly that they were special. But this woman oozed it at a whole new level.

"Mr. Robert Scorpio," Iskra ( _Charlotte Rampling_ ) Zlaata Fedorov stated flatly with her eyes, which were like lasers staring through the distance between them, "I have been expecting you."

She motioned for Robert to join her where she was standing. Robert obliged her and walked across the black and white marble floor, his steps echoing throughout the room. As he approached, Iskra turned back to the flower she was tending to.

She was wearing an elegant white gown, and her perfume was exotic yet stoic.

"This flower is, perhaps, the rarest in the world," Iskra said, with a soft but inviting voice. "It is the Youton Poluo and there is a legend that it only blooms once every 3000 years, which happens to be the reincarnation cycle of the Chinese Buddha."

She was smiling as she looked at Robert and could tell that the history of the flower was lost on him.

"I see you are not impressed," Iskra said, with a tone of disappointment in her words.

Robert looked at her with a look of dismissiveness.

"You obviously know who I am," Robert told her with a cold voice, "and I know what your family represents outside this beautiful city of yours. But right now, I am trying to find my granddaughter and the trail I'm on has led me to you."

Iskra picked up the spray bottle she had been using and took it over to a table where other gardening items were. And then she turned to face Robert.

"Yes, I do know who you are, Mr. Scorpio," Iskra said, with a cold tone of her own. "Before his death, my husband Petrev was constantly harassed by the organization you work for; the World Security Bureau."

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Then I am shocked you didn't accuse the WSB of killing him the moment I came into your nursery," Robert shot back with.

Iskra smiled.

"Of course the WSB didn't kill my husband," Iskra said, as she stared at Robert with ice cold eyes, "I ordered those helicopters to kill him. I also ordered my son (Gaius) and his whore (Roxanna Bambino) too be gunned down at that hotel in Port Charles minutes later."

This came as a shock to Robert. He had guessed that either Sonny Corinthos ordered the hits on Petrev and Gaius, or, maybe another syndicate family.

Before Robert could respond, Iskra walked over to Robert; their faces were then just six inches apart.

"I can honestly tell you of my guilt, Mr. Scorpio," she said with an aloof tone to her voice, "because as you've already surmised, in this beautiful city of St. Petersburg, international law cannot touch me. I can even reach my hand across the Atlantic Ocean, and end the life of anyone I want, and not fear incarceration at any prison or gulag."

The woman slowly oozed a calm evil that reached down into Robert's soul.

"Is that hand of yours around the throat of my granddaughter?" Robert asked with anger in his voice.

Iskra didn't blink.

"No," Iskra simply replied. "Good day Mr. Scorpio."

And then she clapped her hands twice and then the door opened and her guard, the large man named Vladai, entered again.

Robert broke the stare that he and Iskra were locked in, and headed toward the door. When he reached the other side of the room, he turned back to face Iskra one more time. He found that she had not moved an inch, and her stare was just a cold as when he had left it.

"You will find," Robert told her, with grit in his words, "I can reach out my hand just as far as yours."

It was time for Iskra to arch her eyebrow, and she did.

"Then I suggest," Iskra finally replied, "we both remember this conversation; Mr. Scorpio."

They both nodded at each other in agreement and then Vladai escorted Robert out of the nursery and moments later out of the chalet.

Minutes later, as he drove his rental car toward the airport; Robert thought about his meeting with Iskra Zlaata Fedorov. She had freely admitted to having her husband and son (Petrev and Gaius) eliminated. She had told him this for one reason and one reason only; for credibility. So, when she denied having anything to do with Emma's kidnapping, Robert believed her.

It was then that Robert stared at his rear view mirror; he was being followed. He also concluded that whomever it was wanted him to know he was being followed so it was time to reward the person's vigilance.

Robert pulled off the main road and into the empty parking lot of one of the many museums in the city, which was closed. He parked at the far end within one of the marked stalls. The other car entered the parking lot as well, and parked five spaces away.

Robert got out of his car as did the other driver. They walked toward each other; Robert gripped the handgun in his trench coat's pocket, and suspected the other man was doing the same. They stopped about 20 feet from each other.

"Who are you," Robert asked, "and why are you following me?"

The other man looked at Robert with dark eyes and then he spoke.

"I am the person who hired the Croatian military group to send the message to the Berkeley police department," the man said. "And to answer your next question; It was I who hired the two men to kidnapped your granddaughter and ordered them to shoot your son-in-law so that he could not interfere."

Robert became angry and took a step toward the mystery man.

"I should kill you where you stand," Robert said through gritted teeth. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped my granddaughter as well as Lulu and Rocco Falconeri?"

"My name is Valentin Cassadine," Valentin replied. "And as for why? I did it to save their lives…"

 **Continued….NEXT ISSUE; Nathan and Maxie return home...but is their marriage in trouble? Michael, Tracy and Ned discuss the future of ELQ**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Charlotte Rampling as Iskra Fedorov**

 **Boris Zhukov as Vladai**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**


	183. Chapter 183

**General Hospital 2018 #183**

 **Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

Juniper was waiting impatiently for her mother to finish getting ready to go to work, and her mother, Jessie, could tell, simply by holding a piece of toast and a coffee cup.

Although Juniper was mute, she still had all the regular behaviors as other kids her age. And as Jessie was getting dressed, she could see the anxiousness in her daughter eyes.

"Hey," Jessie said to her daughter, "you can't fool me young lady. Something has you all wound up; what's going on?"

Juniper signed the answer; making a zero sign under her chin which meant, of course, nothing.

"Juniper," Jessie said as she went over to the small closet and took out a sweater, "I know you want me to leave because you made my toast and coffee to hurry me up. Just don't be up to anything stupid."

Juniper shook her head no. Jessie crossed her arms together, not totally believing her daughter.

"Alright," Jessie finally said. "Now look," she added, as it was getting close for her to go to work. "We are out of jelly so I made you a peanut-butter and honey sandwich for later. Go ahead and have a small bag of chips and milk too; and I don't mean chocolate milk. And today," she added as she opened a 1st grade level grammar book, "I want you to do mommy a favor and print AND handwrite every letter in the alphabet five times each; okay?"

Juniper nodded her head enthusiastically, and then she signed to her mother that she loved her ( _holding the pinky and index fingers up while curling up the ring and middle fingers with thumb out wide_ )

Jessie hugged her daughter. It was just the two of them living in the log cabin that was just off the banks of the Cumberland River. Jessie's waitressing job provided just enough money to pay the electric bill and water. Jessie's parents had died years ago, and she had no siblings, or any family for that matter, so it was just her and her daughter.

She wanted to give her daughter so much more, but times were tight and the giving nature of strangers just wasn't what was in the past. Other families also lived in squalor conditions nearby, and all of them did what they could to help each other, which wasn't much.

Moments later, Juniper watched as her mom rode away on a 10-speed bike for work through the thick patch of trees that were between the cabin and the dirt road beyond.

With her mom gone, Juniper went back inside, and just on the chance her mom might try and sneak back, Juniper went to the plastic portable table they used as a dining table, sat down, and worked on her ABCs.

After she was done writing the letters as instructed by her mom, Juniper went to the kitchen and got the peanut-butter and honey sandwich out of the refrigerator. She wasn't that much hungry, and decided to offer it to the man in the camper shell.

Jason stared up at the top of the camper shell which was, at best, three feet above where he laid. He could hear the breeze outside and the rustling of tree branches nearby.

He guessed that the camper shell was from, at best, the late 1970s and had probably been here ever since. But, whoever had planted it in the ground had done a great job because it had kept him, and the dirt ground around him, dry.

But it was still cold inside of it. Luckily his black leather jacket came with a good lining on the inside. He reached up and felt his forehead and the large bump he had felt after crawling into the camper shell had managed to go down, a little. But he could finally feel his strength returning; but the gash in his leg was still painful, and had bled somewhat.

It was that moment he could sense that someone was looking at him from the outside of the camper shell. He slowly looked to his right and saw a little girl, 7 or 8 years old at best, smiling at him and holding a red plate with what appeared to be a sandwich on it.

He could also see the tattered old clothing she was wearing and surmised that the girl was very poor. And then, she made a strange gesture with her hands which Jason correctly deduced was sign language. She was asking him if he was okay (the letters "O" and "K").

As fate would have it, while he was working on a case with Robert Scorpio a year or so back, he had to learn some basic signing motions. Jason signed back to the girl that he felt good ( _with his right hand extended, and with a sweeping motion away from his chin_ ).

But then he pointed at his leg, and then she showed him that she also had a towel and bandages.

Jason smiled at the young girl; but if she was signing it also meant she was probably either deaf or mute or both. ( _The case Robert and Jason had worked on together involved a deaf Russian defector_ )

With a little effort on his part, and help from the young girl, Jason was able to crawl out from the inside of the camper shell. Once he was out, he sat up with his back leaning up against the shell.

Jason signed {{what is your name}}.

The little girl signed out each of the letters of her name {{ }}.

Jason smiled, and racked his mind for the right response. He thought he had signed back with {{I like that name}} but had actually signed back with {{I have a doggy nose}} to which Juniper giggled.

She offered Jason the sandwich, but Jason shook his head no, and correctly signed {{You are far too skinny Juniper. I want you to eat the sandwich}}. But she wouldn't have it, and tipped the plate upside down and then the sandwich fell into Jason's hand.

But he wasn't going to have it; she needed the food more than she did. But then he had a compromise; he slowly ripped the sandwich in half, and before she could protest the fact he had given her the bigger half, he took a bite of his smaller portion.

Juniper gave him a stern look, as best as an 8 year old girl could do, and then she smiled and began to eat her part of the sandwich.

While they ate, Jason looked around and saw the small yellow cabin that Juniper no doubt lived at and the thick trees and shrubbery all around. There was clutter all around the yard, including the camper shell. He had seen news stories about people who lived in such conditions; usually they had no family or support systems, and were one of the forgotten segments of society.

There was no sign of his motorbike, which meant it had probably been smashed after the fall from the bridge. And as he patted his jacket and pants, he came to realize that his cellphone was gone as well.

What it all added up to was that he was lost and without the ability to call anyone for help. And that meant, as he watched Juniper devour her sandwich, the little girl was his only lifeline.

But, he realized looking at the yellow cabin which was obviously built a long time ago that it most likely that the little girl, Juniper, lived with someone else…but who?

* * *

 **Port Charles; the home of Sam and Jason Morgan…**

Sam had become worried. Jason had suddenly disappeared a few days back ( _on his assignment to kill the medical team doing illegal organ harvesting in Colorado_ ) and had yet to return.

She knew that he was either doing something for Sonny or for Robert. She had even sent Sonny a text message, but so far there had been no answer. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she walked over and opened and was pleasantly surprised to see her mom, Alexis, at the door.

"Well howdy stranger," Alexis said. "I left you a message on your phone last night. Why haven't you called me back?"

Sam opened the door and let her mother in.

"I'm sorry mom," Sam said as she shut the door. "Jason's disappeared again, and, well, I'm worried."

Alexis nodded her head and felt sorry for her daughter. It didn't help the situation in that Jason had vanished for a couple years only recently and had been replaced by someone claiming to be Jason. And now, only being back for a short time, he had gone back to his old life of just vanishing on a whim for either Sonny Corinthos or God knows what else.

"You would think," Alexis said, "he would understand why you get stressed out when he just jets out for no reason. But," Alexis added, trying to be honest, "it is his way, honey and knew it."

Sam nodded her head; her mom was right. This was the life Jason lived, and Sam couldn't expect it to ever change. She went over to the kitchen and went about making some coffee for the two of them…

* * *

 **The home of Nathan and Maxie**

The morning came with Nathan and Maxie waking up to the first full day back inside their house. Because they had gotten in so late, they were still in bed in the mid afternoon. Luckily, friends and volunteers had straightened the whole place up (after it had been ransacked weeks back). Nathan was due back to work the next day, so they had decided to just spend the entire today together.

Maxie opened her eyes and looked over at Nathan who had his head propped up and was on his side staring at her. Maxie smiled.

"I hope you like what you see," Maxie said with a smile.

Nathan smiled back. They hadn't spoken much since leaving Mexico and the nightmare of what Ehecatl had tried to do to her. But she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Maxie asked, as she rolled over on her side and propped her head with her hand as well.

Nathan sighed.

"Maxie," Nathan began to day, "through this entire ordeal of yours, I was in England with Dante (earlier issues). Why didn't you or your mom or Mac call me and let me know what was happening so I could have come to Mexico earlier?"

Maxie didn't know how to respond.

"To be honest," Maxie replied, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. And after I was abducted by Ehecatl, I wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone."

Nathan looked at her closely.

"When you were in the tank of water," Nathan said, softly, "what did you see?"

Maxie closed her eyes and could still see the memories of walking through the Aztec village for days and days, and being with the people. And then she remembered being attacked when the Spaniards returned, and…the near death experience of having her throat slashed and then seeing Nathan at the very end, and following him back to reality. It had all seemed so real ( _and it was…she had astral projected her soul into the past_ ).

She explained to Nathan all that she had seen, and why. The Aztec Princess, Erindira, was the last person alive who knew where the treasures had been hidden.

"I understand all of that Maxie, as whacky as it sounds," Nathan told her. "But I still get the impression that you still felt as if Jorge, who you believed was Ehecatl reincarnated, was your soul mate. What does that mean for us going forward?"

Maxie could understand why Nathan felt the way he did. Erindira and Ehecatl were indeed soul mates, back in the past.

"Nathan," Maxie said as she moved in closer and kissed him, "Erindira may have been soul mates with Ehecatl in the past, but," she said with a pause, "you are my soul mate here…right now. It was you who I saw when Erindira looked over and thought she saw Ehecatl in the past…you and you alone."

Nathan smiled and held her close. He had thoughts about ravaging her by making love to her, but, the doctors told Maxie to take it easy…but then he had a devious thought.

There were other things they could do besides making love, and then he dove under the blankets much to Maxie's suddenly aroused delight!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Kirsten Storm as Maxie Jones West**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**


	184. Chapter 184

**General Hospital 2018 #184**

Previously

 _Michael and Sabrina Quartermaine, as well as Brenda Barrett, had come to General Hospital to visit Tracy, Ned and Julia_

 _Acting Police Commissioner Bo Buchanan and FBI Agent John McBain were there as well trying to get answers as to what had happen to Tracy, Ned and Julia…_

Our story continues…

Bo Buchanan was in the waiting room, and was talking with Sabrina when John McBain entered along with Brenda Barrett. Sabrina looked away from Brenda, and continued talking with Bo.

Earlier, John McBain had told Bo Buchanan what he little he knew of the Quartermaine dynamics. John also revealed to Bo what Sam Morgan (who was a friend of John's from the past) had told him about Brenda's underhanded attempt to make it seem as if Michael Corinthos had slept with her two years back.

And as Sabrina, Michael's wife, made it a point to look away from Brenda, Bo could sense there was still animosity in the air.

John escorted Brenda into Julia's room. Julia was in a medical bed, with an I.V. in her left arm, and two electrodes with wires that connected to a monitoring device next to the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked John as she went over and stood next to her unconscious sister.

"Actually," John replied, "Ned and Tracy Quartermaine have been a bit vague as to what happened to the three of them."

Brenda looked over at John and nodded her head.

"Although Tracy has never cared for my sister, and Ned and my sister were lovers in the past," Brenda explained, "I don't think either of them would have harmed Julia. In fact, my sister was accompanying them to Los Angeles. Ned was being sent there by Michael to reorganize Syvergant Solar…"

"Wait second," John cut in on her as he took a small notebook out of his front pocket, "Isn't Syvergant Solar Incorporated the company that Lance Garrison and his daughter Mandy ran?"

Brenda nodded her head.

"Yes, and before you ask," Brenda added, "Lance died at the Tapia restaurant and," she paused and closed her eyes as her mind replayed the memory of her next sentence, because she had Julia had seen it happen, "Mandy was thrown to her death down a stairwell at General Hospital ( _both events happened in earlier issues_ ).

John could see that Brenda's memory of seeing Mandy killed in such a matter had rattled her.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," John told her as he put his notebook away.

Brenda nodded her head and looked down at her sister. For years they, she and Julia, had hated each other. But thanks to Jax, they had been able to mend fences over the years.

"Well," Brenda said, as she turned to face John, "as you probably know already, I am probably not on the Quartermaine's Christmas card list. But at some point I want to know what happened to my sister, so I hope you will let me know what you find out."

John nodded his head.

In the other room, Ned and Tracy smiled as they both saw Michael come through the door.

"What happened? Sonny didn't say much after he and Shawn found you at the warehouse." Michael asked them both.

Ned explained it all to Michael. How all three had seemingly crashed on a deserted island and Julia had appeared to have died. Tracy added that it had all seemed so real; the island, the ocean, the sand; all of it.

But toward the end, when Ned did not see his reflection in a puddle of water, and later in a window's reflective surface, he realized his mind had been tricked; all of it was some sort of simulated reality.

But he played along with it, up to the point where he had given the code that would unlock all of the Quartermaine accounts in Europe. Of course, he had given a fake code.

But later, when both Ned and Tracy had awakened in beds inside of the warehouse, they realized that they had each had experienced the exact same faux (fake) reality.

Michael shook his head in disbelief.

"Ned," Michael finally said, "that sounds like something from out of the movies; a fake reality? What happened to Julia? If if all of it was fake; why won't she wake up?"

A voice answered from behind Michael…the voice of Monica Quartermaine. She had heard Ned's recap of what had happened, and she wasn't alone.

"I think I can answer that," Monica said, causing Michael to turn around.

Bo Buchanan was there as well.

Tracy pointed at Bo.

"Hey," Tracy said, "I thought I told you; no official statement; until our lawyer gets here."

Monica shook her head.

"No way Tracy," Monica said as both she and Bo came further into the room. "Mr. Buchanan is a good friend of Anna's and Robert Scorpio…"

"A friend of Robert Scorpio!?" Tracy said with a laugh. "Like I really care if he is a friend of that scoundrel Scorpio?"

Monica looked at Bo.

"Don't mind her," Tracy said with a smile to Bo, "Robert and her father, Edward, tricked…"

Tracy cut in.

"Alright already," Tracy said, not wanting to revisit the memory of not giving Edward his heart medicine years ago, "he can stay."

"So," Ned quickly said, "why won't Julia wake up?"

Monica looked over at Ned.

"Our top neurologist," Monica explained, "Dr. Hadaka has reviewed Julia's scans and," Monica paused, "he believes that she will eventually regain consciousness. But because her mind really thought what was happening in that fake reality was real; it shut itself down when Julia believed she had died. Think of it as a mental defensive system."

"How long will she…believe…she is dead?" Ned asked.

Monica shook her head, but she didn't answer; Bo did.

"Dr. Hadaka doesn't know for sure," Bo Buchanan replied to Ned, with an official tone to his voice. "And that is why I needed to know what happened from the two of you, because for all I could have known, you may have been involved."

Tracy faked a stunned gasp!

"Hello there, mister acting Police Commissioner; _we were involved_ ," Tracy came back with.

Bo slowly turned his head and stared directly at Tracy.

"Involved," Bo said, and he added after a pause, "criminally."

Tracy made the zipped lips motion with her fingers.

As the conversation continued, Brenda and John exited Julia's room. Sabrina sat strategically so she wouldn't have to see Brenda leave the waiting room, which she and John did.

Once outside of the waiting room, John faced Brenda.

"Apparently Dr. Hadaka," John told her, "is seeing another patient right now. But if you want to wait in the other waiting room, I'll have him come and talk to you about your sister's condition."

Brenda nodded her head and then she headed over to the other waiting room; hoping to find Barlow there…and upon entering, she did. He hugged her as the door closed; but briefly he and John made eye contact, and John arched his eyebrow.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Chad Duell as Michael Corinthos**

 **Teresa Castillo as Sabrina Quartermaine**

 **Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**

 **Wally Kurth as Ned Quartermaine**

 **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Robert S. Woods as Bo Buchanan**

 **Jared Leto as Barlow**


	185. Chapter 185

**General Hospital 2018 #185**

 **Berkeley California...Police Headquarters…**

It was 2am in the morning when Anna Donely, who could barely sleep as it was due to Emma still missing, suddenly opened her eyes.

"Oh my God," Anna said, as she rushed out of bed and put some clothes on.

Anna, as well as WSB agent Damien Spinelli and Section-7 agent Gunther Scorpio was being housed in rooms situated above the old Berkeley police station which itself was right next to the current one.

Moments later, Anna emerged from her room, went straight across the hallway, and began pounding on Spinelli's door and not twenty-seconds passed when the young WSB agent finally opened it.

"Ms. Anna Devane?" Damien asked, excitedly, "Is something wrong?"

Anna didn't answer, she just reach in and grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him out of his room.

"We have to get a hold of Sean Donely, RIGHT NOW!" Anna said urgently.

Damien, who was still wearing his Aquaman pajamas, wiped the sleep from his eyes but the sleepiness he felt quickly dissipated as he could see that Anna was worried.

"Its 2am here," Damien stammered back with, "so its 5am back in New Jersey. He would probably still be at home, just now starting his second cup of Caramel/Vanilla coffee; if he is following his typical Wednesday schedule, and provided Mrs. Donely (Tiffany) is awake too. Is there some pressing need why we need to contact him at 2am our time?"

It was a valid question, Anna agreed. In fact, they had only turned in for the night three hours ago at 11pm themselves. They reached the elevator.

"What about Gunther?" Spinelli asked, as they passed Gunther Scorpio's door without waking him.

"We don't have time…" Anna said as she pressed a button on the elevator's control panel. "If we don't contact Sean," and then she paused to catch her breath, "he and Tiffany could be dead at any moment!"

Spinelli felt as if his heart was in his throat. WSB Director Frisco Jones had just lost his life saving Spinelli's ex-fiance, Maxie, just days ago. And Sean Donely had only been named the current director the previous day.

So…whatever had worried Anna about Sean had brought fear to her face. And if Anna could be so concerned; Damien could only wonder what the future held.

 **Port Charles; 5am**

 **The home of Mavis Scorpio**

The early morning was calm when Mavis opened her eyes, because suddenly; she had felt a presence in her bedroom. She knew that it couldn't be her son (Gunther) because he was in California. But Mavis was always aware that her past life, as a medical expert for Section-7, meant she could always be on someone's hit list.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the light switch on the wall, and then the light above her bed came on and then she looked over and saw another Section-7 agent; Stefan Cassadine.

"I thought after I saw you last month ( _a brief appearance Stefan made several issues ago_ )," Mavis said to him, "I wouldn't see you again for quite some time."

Stefan nodded his head.

"You were wrong," Stefan's stone cold voice came back with. "Pack your things," he said as he headed out of her room, "we have a long trip ahead of us."

Mavis, who was still nice and warm beneath her blankets, didn't want to get out of bed but…she was a reserve agent of Section-7 and had been slated for execution by that exclusive agency only a few days ago. But, thankfully, her husband Robert Scorpio ( _a situation Robert will have to deal with eventually_ ) had brokered a deal to keep himself, Gunther, and her… alive; for now.

"Where are we going?" Mavis asked, as her bedroom door was still open and she could hear Stefan making sounds from the kitchen; no doubt in an effort to make coffee for both of them. But she already knew the answer, based on the reason he had visited her a month ago.

A few minutes later, Mavis made her way into the kitchen and set her tightly packed duffle bag by the door. She was also pleasantly surprised at how neat and tidy Stefan had been using her Keurig coffee machine.

"So," Mavis said to him as he handed her a cup of coffee, "I asked you; where are we going?"

Stefan looked over and saw that she had packed, and then looked at her.

"We're going to St. Petersburg," Stefan told her with a matter-of-fact tone. "And yes, you are going for you expertise in DNA."

Mavis arched an eyebrow; with Stefan involved it could only mean one thing.

"Let me get this straight," Mavis began with as she sipped some of her coffee, "young Spencer Cassadine is considered the heir apparent to his family's name and fortune. That is why Petrev Fedorov had Nikolas killed in the first place ( _way back toward the start of General Hospital 2018_ ), and would have eventually killed Spencer and taken the Cassadine fortune for himself."

Stefan nodded his head.

"That is correct," Stefan agreed, as he nodded his head. "He is Nikolas's son, and he has earned the right to be the heir to the Cassadine name, now that my wicked mother (Helena) is dead as well."

Mavis shook her head and looked at Stefan with disappointment in her eyes.

"But you," Mavis came back with, "are the rightful heir; not your grandson. Why keep up this charade of being dead, knowing full well it puts a target on that young boy's life?"

Stefan shot her a look of anger, but took a deep breath to calm down. Now wasn't the time to debate Mavis Scorpio, or the world for that matter, as to why Stefan Cassadine had to remain dead.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **..and**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**


	186. Chapter 186

**General Hospital 2018 #186**

(Last issue; Anna Devane woke up at 2AM worried for Sean Donely's life. After waking WSB Agent Spinelli, she and the young spy headed to the command center of the…)

 **Berkeley California...Police Headquarters…**

It was 2:13am as Anna sat next to Spinelli at the communication console. Spinelli activated the transmitter and in mere seconds Sean Donley appeared on the screen, holding a mug of coffee, and Anna felt relieved; especially seeing Tiffany standing beside him. They were both inside the kitchen of their house, which was located in Hunterdon, New Jersey.

Tiffany looked perturbed and spoke first.

" _Anna Devane," Tiffany said with a scolding voice, "don't they let you sleep in California," she looked the clock behind Sean, "it's only 215 in the morning out there for God sake!"_

Before Anna could respond, Sean cut in.

" _Honey," Sean said to his wife, "maybe she has news on Emma," and then he looked at Anna on the screen._

"Actually, I have something urgent to tell you," Anna said with a serious tone.

Spinelli, who wasn't privy to what Anna was worried about, looked at her as well.

"Sean, I know this will sound hard to believe," Anna said, "but I think Colton Shore is going to try and kill you. I know you have a panic-room in your house so…"

Sean cut in…

" _Anna," Sean said back with surprise in his voice, "what the hell are you talking about? Colton is my friend and a trusted asset and he happens to be second in command of the WSB!"_

 _Anna nodded her head. The death of Frisco had caused a change in WSB leadership._

"I know Sean," Anna replied, "Colton is a friend of mine too, but please," Anna said with more force, "Just get into that damn panic-room; RIGHT NOW!"

Sean knew that Anna was serious. He set down his coffee mug and then took Tiffany by the hand, and then Anna and Spinelli watched as the two disappeared down the hallway their home in route to their panic-room.

Damien took that time to…

"Miss Anna Devane," Damien Spinelli said, with curiosity laced words, "I am perplexed; you are obviously concerned for the Director's safety; why?"

Anna looked at Spinelli, and then the screen went blank.

"Oh my God," Anna said with absolute worry in her voice, "were we too late?"

 **Port Charles**

It was early in the morning as Lulu and Rocco were sitting at the table inside of the locked room they had shared since being abducted by who she thought was her Lucky.

But it turned out not being Lucky, but a man wearing a very convincing mask of her brother. Upon removing the mask, the stranger introduced himself as Decker Moss.

The door opened and Decker came in with a bunch of supplies; including some new clothes for Lulu and Rocco, some hot-wheels cars for the kid to play with, food for the refrigerator in the corner of the room, as well as some magazines for Lulu to look at.

Rocco looked at the hot-wheels and took them over to the sofa-couch (in couch form) to play with them.

Lulu was appreciative to Decker for going out of his way to make sure that she and Rocco were well taken care of. She looked at Decker.

"When do you think it will be safe for us to leave?" Lulu asked.

Decker shook his head.

"In all honesty, I don't know," Decker replied honestly, "but soon I hope."

Lulu shook her head, and still didn't understand it all.

"Can you explain to me again why you have done all of this?" Lulu asked. "I know you claim to have good intentions, and," she motioned to Rocco playing with his cars, "you've taken great care of my son and I. But what is this all about?"

Decker nodded his head; she had a right to know he admitted.

"Years ago, in the late 80s," Decker explained again, "my brother Colton came to Port Charles. And eventually he fell in love with Felicia."

Lulu nodded her head.

"I know Felicia," Lulu said, "she's the mom of my best friend; Maxie. Wasn't she married to Frisco back then?"

Decker shook his head.

"Yes…and…No," Decker replied softly. "At that time, it was believed that Frisco was dead. Life went on, and Felicia and my brother became an item, going so far as getting married. But my brother was also programmed to kill Frisco had he ever returned alive, which Frisco did and, well," Decker said with a pause, "that was lifetime ago it seems. Colton's and Felicia's marriage was rendered invalid for obvious reasons."

Lulu was eating from a bag of Cheesy Corn-puffs; and anxiously waited for the rest of the story.

"This story," Lulu said, eating her corn-puffs," is like something from that soap opera _Days of Our Lives_ ; what happened and how do Rocco and I figure in?"

Decker smiled at the mention of the TV-show because he had watched it with his mother Charlene when he was a child.

"Well," Decker said, as he reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a six pack of cold soda, and opened one for himself, "actually, it's not just you and your son that are being kept hidden, but the granddaughter of Robert Scorpio; I think her name is Emma."

"Emma?" Lulu asked with a concerned tone. "Okay," she continued, "now I am really concerned. Please tell me why?"

Decker knew he had gone far enough. The person he was actually working for would not want his part in this endeavor revealed as of yet.

"If I could tell you the rest, you know I would," Decker replied sincerely, "And I promise I will once I get the go ahead. But just know that you and your son, as well as the little girl Emma, will not be harmed. And hopefully," he added, "this will all be over very soon."

 **Boulder Colorado Hyatt Hotel; 415am**

A very elegant woman ( _played by_ _Maria Nafpliotou_ ) made her way down to the 24 hour diner that was located inside the Hyatt, near the reception area. She had come to eat dinner because her sleep cycle, thanks to being in Australia for the past twelve years, was still on Australian time. Her flight to America had just arrived the day earlier, and she was hungry.

She recognized one of the other passengers from the same flight inside the diner as well. They had sat next to each other in the first-class section, and as they noticed each other, the other woman, who went by the name of Sarah (Webber), waved her over. The woman walked over to Sarah.

"Hi there stranger," Sarah said to her. "I was hungry too," Sarah continued with a smile, motioning at the order of eggs and toast on her plate. "Join me."

Sarah had come to Boulder to introduce her parents to her fiancé. He was due to arrive later in the day. Only her father, Jeff, knew she was in Boulder and agreed to keep her presence a secret from his wife Carolynn; Sarah's mother ( _this happened yesterday in GH 2018; Elizabeth Webber Chapter 38;_ _Five by Five_ )

The woman sat down. The flight had lasted 17 hours from Sydney, and in all that time they had only referred to each other with their first names.

"By the way," Sarah said as the woman sat down across from her, "I never told you my last whole name. I'm Sarah…Webber."

She reached out her hand, and so did the other woman.

"Nice to meet you Sarah Webber," the woman replied with her pleasant yet very alluring voice. "My name is Briseis," she replied with a pause, "Briseis Corbin."

Sarah nodded her head at her new friend, having no clue that the woman she was talking to was also the full blooded twin-sister of Sonny Corinthos.

 **Continued…**

 **This story featured;**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Sharon Wyatt as Tiffany Hill-Donely**

 **Michael Watson as Decker Moss**

 **Emme Rylan as Lulu Spencer Falconeri**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**

… **and**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**


	187. Chapter 187

**General Hospital 2018 #187**

 **St Petersburg, Russia**

 **Previously…**

 _Robert Scorpio, after his meeting with Iskra Fedorov, was driving back to the airport when he realized he was being followed. After parking his car at a closed museum's parking lot, both Robert and the man tailing him got out of their cars (both with guns ready to use in their pockets) for a unique conversation. Standing only 30 feet apart, Robert spoke first;_

" _Who are you," Robert asked, "and why are you following me?"_

 _The other man looked at Robert with dark eyes and then he spoke._

" _I am the person who hired the Croatian military group to send the message to the Berkeley police department. I must congratulate you on your deductive prowess in that matter."_

 _Robert nodded his head upon hearing the compliment._

" _And to answer your next question; It was I who hired the two men to kidnapped your granddaughter and ordered them to shoot your son-in-law so that he could not interfere."_

 _Robert became angry and took a step toward the mystery man._

" _I should kill you where you stand," Robert said through gritted teeth. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped my granddaughter as well as Lulu and Rocco Falconeri?"_

" _My name is Valentin Cassadine," Valentin replied. "And as for why? I did it to save their lives…"_

 ** _Our story continues…_**

Robert halted his advance, because Valentin had drawn his handgun, and aimed it at Robert. But Robert swiftly drew his gun, and once again, the two men were at a standstill.

"So let me get this straight," Robert said with a smooth Australian accented voice as both he and Valentin put their guns (Robert's a 9mm and Valentin's a Walther P-38) back into their trench coat 9pockets, "not only do you admit to kidnapping my granddaughter and the mother and grandson of a friend of mine in order to save their lives; you also claim to be a Cassadine? Full blooded Cassadine?"

Valentin smiled at Scorpio, not surprised that Scorpio was asking of his heritage. The Cassadines had long crossed paths with Robert Scorpio, and his friend Luke Spencer.

"In the interest of time," Valentin replied, "we shall deal with my family's lineage on another day. But, as for the kidnapping; I came into possession of information that forces were going to make a move on your granddaughter as well as Spencer's daughter and grandson and…well…I do not wish to overplay my hand."

Robert smiled.

"How do I know these forces you speak of aren't forces loyal to your family?" Robert asked. "Luke Spencer and I are not on your family's Christmas card list would I dare say."

It was Valentin's turn to smile, and he did.

"Let's just say," Valentin came back with, "That I expect my family's reputation to be compensated be the WSB in the future after everything plays out. In essence; you owe me one Scorpio."

Robert took in what Valentin has said.

"Alright," Robert replied, after a moment.

But before Robert could say anything else, his cellphone chirped. It was a priority call from Anna Devane.

"I need to accept this call," Robert told Valentin, "do you mind?"

Valentin shook his head.

"Please, take the call," Valentin said, "I expect it will have a correlation to our matters here."

Robert nodded his head, and then activated his cellphone. Anna's face shimmered into view on the screen.

" _Robert," Anna said quickly, "There has been some sort of attack at Sean's private residence in New Jersey. Please tell me your side trip to Russia will be over soon; we need you back in America ASAP."_

Robert nodded his head.

"Keep me posted," Robert said to Anna, and then he deactivated his phone.

Robert looked over at Valentin.

"That would be," Valentin said with a penetrating glance, "a report about an attack on the home of WSB Director Sean Donely."

Robert decided that he had had enough of them gamesmanship.

"Look," Robert came back with, pointing at Valentin, "either you're involved with that attack, or, you are in possession of information about the attack. I want you stop playing games with me."

Valentin nodded his head and then made his play.

"I will give you this," Valentin reached into his pocket and brought out a flash drive, "a flash drive with the intercepted communiques that I have in my possession that relate to the attack upon the Director of the WSB as well as the planned kidnappings of those who I now have in my protection and that I will order the release of (Emma-Lulu-Rocco) upon your acceptance of these terms."

Robert had no idea if Sean was even alive after the attack and had no clue as to who was behind the attacks. But, he wasn't going to leave Emma-Lulu and Rocco in the hands of the lunatic Cassadine family.

"I accept your terms," Robert replied with his cold voice.

And with that, Robert and Valentin walked toward each other, and Valentin handed over the flash drive. They shook hands to cement the deal, but before they turned away from each other, Valentin had one thing to say.

"Tell Anna," Valentin said with piercing eyes, "I said hello."

Continued...and soon/ Emma comes home. Sonny and Dante find Lulu and Rocco…we learn the fate of Sean Donely and Colton Shore's acts of treason…Jason Morgan's life takes a complicate turn…Briseis Corbin, Sonny's full-blooded sister, arrives in Port Charles!

 **This issue featured…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**

 **Cameo appearance…**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**


	188. Chapter 188

**General Hospital 2018 #188**

 **Metro-Court**

Dante and Sonny entered the five-star hotel and made their way, hurriedly, toward Carly's office. Dante moved out ahead of this father, into a full run and then, in mere seconds, he emerged into Carly's office to find Carly sitting at her desk across from Lulu, who was holding Rocco on her lap.

Without missing a beat, Dante ran over and hugged his wife and child and with all the love he could muster.

"Where have you been?" Dante asked as he kissed his wife, and reached over and messed up the hair on his son's head.

Carly, for her part, had tears in her eyes as she watched the touching family reunion and then she looked over at the doorway and saw Sonny smiling as he too witnessed the reunion.

But as Dante was loss in the moment of the reunion, Sonny noticed that another person was sitting in a chair in the corner; a man that Sonny did not recognize.

"Who is this?" Sonny asked Carly with a suspicious tone in his voice, as the stranger looked over at Sonny.

Carly stood up and walked over to Sonny.

Dante, while still hugging Lulu, noticed the stranger as well.

"Who are you," Dante asked, point blank, of the stranger.

Carly answered before the stranger could.

"His name is Decker Moss," Carly replied, "and he is the person who rescued Lulu and Rocco from the apartment."

But Sonny was not swayed by Carly's introduction, and took a step closer toward Decker, who was still sitting.

"Who exactly did you save them from?" Sonny asked pointedly.

"I saved them from two men sent by with the intent of abducting Lulu and Rocco. And as for who sent them?" Decker said with a pause, "It was my brother; Colton Shore."

Sonny heard the answer. But the only Colton Shore he knew of, from prior discussions with Robert Scorpio, was one of the senior agents in the WSB.

"I don't understand this," Dante said as he stood up from kneeling next to Lulu and Rocco, "why would your brother, a WSB agent if I recall, want to abduct my wife and child…"

"…and," Lulu added, "Emma. Listen to me," Lulu said to Sonny and Dante, "Decker saved me and Rocco, and that's all that matters."

There was silence for a couple seconds.

Sonny nodded his head; for now, he would leave it at that. But at some point, he would want more specifics from Scorpio.

"Alright," Sonny said, with a sigh. "I want to thank you for rescuing my daughter-in-law and my grandson," and then Sonny pulled out a wad of money, and started counting some of it out with the intent of compensating Decker.

Carly could see that Decker was offended, but he did a good job of masking it.

Decker smiled and stood up.

"Please, mister Corinthos," Decker said, "I do not want your money. I just wanted stay here until Lulu was safely reunited with her family."

"Wait a second," Sonny said, as Decker attempted to leave Carly's office. "You saved my son's wife and child by blowing up an elevator with two men supposedly on their way to abduct them or worse and…now…you just want to waltz out of here as if nothing happened?"

"Yep," Decker said with a smile.

And with said, Decker looked over at Lulu and Rocco one last time, smiled at them, and them left Carly's office.

Sonny had an exasperated look on his face. But he calmed down knowing that Lulu probably had more to tell, and would; once things calmed down.

Moment later as Decker exited the hotel, another person entered and went straight to the guest services to check in; her name was Briseis Corbin.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **Emmy Rylan as Lulu Spencer-Falconeri**

 **Michael Watson as Decker Moss**

 **and…**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**


	189. Chapter 189

**General Hospital 2018 #189**

 **Bensonhurst New York;** **April 21 1965**

 **The home of Mike Corbin and Adela Corinthos; 3:25AM**

Adela Corinthos was scared and alone. Her pregnancy had never been an easy one, and now the day had arrived; she was in labor. Her deadbeat husband, Mike Corbin, was nowhere to be found, as she awoke in her bed just in time to feel her water break. She reached across the bed for her husband, for help, and of course, Mike wasn't there.

He had gone to bed with her around 11pm, but wasn't there when she really needed him in the morning; no doubt he was at the 24 hour diner down the road pulling the handle on one of the slot machines near the bar; as well as driving them deeper into debt.

Luckily, she had gotten into the habit of positioning the bedroom phone right next to her on a foldout chair. She picked up the receiver and used the rotary dial to call an operator.

Ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived, and she was loaded into the emergency vehicle. She asked to be propped up, and the paramedics did what she asked, thinking she wanted to be comfortable.

The real reason was more for her internal knowledge, because as the ambulance zoomed down the road toward the hospital, it zoomed past Gracie's.

Gracie's was the 24 hour diner she believed Mike to be at, during her time of need, and sure enough; his crappy Dodge Dart was parked in one of the parking spots in front of the crappy diner.

Twenty minutes later, she had been placed on a stretcher and quickly wheeled into the delivery room by the two paramedics and a visiting nurse from Port Charles; Lucille March ( _one of GH-TVs original characters and sister of Audrey_ ).

Adela was worried, because the contractions were becoming very painful. As the nurses prepared for the delivery, Adela reached out her hand for the hand of one of the nurses. Lucille March felt Adela's hand on her wrist and turned to face the young lady who was about to give birth.

"What's wrong honey?" Lucille asked in a comforting voice.

Adela smiled and then grimaced as one of the contractions caused pain to rifle throughout her body.

"Is it common for…" Adela said, just as spasms of pain gripped her again, "…this much pain?"

Lucille smiled back at Adela.

"It is common," Lucille replied, "Just try your hardest to get through it darling. You can…you can."

Adela forced a smile through her pain.

Meanwhile, outside of the delivery room, the obstetrician on duty, Doctor Norton Landru, was speaking quietly on the phone in his office.

"Yes," Norton said to someone on the other end, "the woman is here and she's in labor, "and, she has no idea she is about to give birth to twins; one boy and one girl."

Norton Landru hung up the phone and made his way out of his office and into the delivery room…

 **Metro-Court Hotel; present GH time**

Sonny and Carly came out of her office, with smiles on their faces. Dante and Lulu, along with Rocco, had left just moments earlier having been reunited.

"Sonny," Carly said with a suspicious tone in her voice, as they made their way out of the office, "don't go crazy and start digging into Decker Moss's past; he saved Lulu and Rocco, and that should be enough to be rewarded with privacy."

Sonny nodded his head as they made their way toward the reception area.

"Alright, you win," Sonny finally said, though he did have an urge to find more about the man, Decker Moss, who had not only kidnapped Lulu and Rocco, but had jumped down an elevator shaft and blown up an elevator cabin, killing to hit men in the process.

As they passed the reception area, they saw Sam Morgan enter the hotel from main entrance, and she headed straight toward them.

Carly, never a great fan of Sam's, headed over to the reservation desk to see if she could help the receptionist on duty.

Sam, noticing Carly's quick retreat, went straight over to Sonny, who could see the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, seeing the worry on her face.

"It's Jason," Sam said to Sonny. "He's been gone for a few days without a word. I just got off the phone with Robert Scorpio, and he has no idea where Jason is so I was hoping…"

"…hoping," Sonny cut in with, "that I might know where he is. I don't," Sonny said with worry in his voice. "Let me look in to this, and I'll get back to you."

Sam nodded her head.

Carly was assisting the receptionist, Candy Jewels, and noticed the names listed on the computer screen. Twelve people had checked in within the last hour, but one name stood out from the others.

 _BRISEIS CORBIN_

Carly had never been known to mind her own business, and whenever anyone checked into her hotel with _that_ last name, she always became interested…and this was one of those times.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **Iris Almario as Adela Corinthos**

 **And Special Guest Stars**

 **Lucille Wall as Lucille March**

 **and…Robert Shaw as Norton Landru**


	190. Chapter 190

**General Hospital 2018 #190**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _ **Upstate New York**_

 _*** A light rain was falling as WSB agent Colton Shore drove his black Ford Sedan down a secluded rural road and approached an old tunnel, and came to a stop. And then two headlights flashed from inside the tunnel. Colton drove onward until his car entered the bridge._

 _After bringing his car to a stop inside the dark tunnel, Colton exited it and walked over to the other vehicle; a sleek black limo. The passenger side door opened, and Colton got in and closed the door._

 _The person to whom the limo belonged to looked over at him._

 _"Give me an update," the other person said._

 _Colton handed the person a photo of Emma Scorpio. It showed her laughing on a playground with her dad Patrick._

 _"We have Scorpio's granddaughter," Colton said with a smooth tone to his voice. "And two of our agents will be taking Spencer's grandson at any moment," Colton then handed the other person a photo of Lulu and Dante playing with Rocco at a park._

 _The other person handed back the photos to Colton_

 _"And you are sure," the other person said, "that no one at the WSB suspects you?"_

 _Colton nodded his head._

 _"Quite sure," Colton added with confidence. "But remember," Colton added after a pause, "when it comes time to put a bullet into the heads of Frisco and Felicia; I'm the one pulling the trigger."_

 _The other person nodded their head in agreement._

 _With that done, Colton stepped out of the limo and headed back to his car and then the limo drove off from the way it came. Moments later, Colton drove his car in off in the opposite direction…_

 _***issue #156_

 **WSB Headquarters New Jersey; an abandoned in industrial complex in New Jersey**

Robert Scorpio, who had just arrived back in America via the SR-78 Supersonic Jet, Sean Donely and Anna Donely walked side by side toward the brig located on the bottom floor of the WSB complex.

"I still can't believe it," Robert said. "Colton Shore of all people was behind the abductions of Emma, Lulu and Rocco; why?"

Sean shook his head in disbelief upon hearing Robert's words.

"He's been by my side for the past five years, Robert, so," a soft spoken Sean said, "no one is more surprised than me."

"Dad," Anna, Sean's daughter, cut in with, "I've been dating him for over a year, so don't go blaming yourself on this one."

But Robert shook his head.

"There has to be more to it," Robert said as the three of them entered the brig.

The brig had three different cells. The agent on duty stood as Robert, Sean and Anna entered. He then pressed a button opening the secured door and led then to where the cells were. There was only one inmate; Colton Shore.

Colton was sitting on the bench toward the back of one of the cell. He was dressed in a standard all bright blue prisoner jumpsuit.

"All right Colton," Sean said with anger in his words. "Why?"

Colton looked over to the three of them.

"And please don't tell us," Robert quickly added, "that this has anything to do with that Domino ordeal."

Colton stood up and walked over to the bars that separated him from freedom.

"If you're asking me if I ever got over losing Felicia to Frisco," Colton said to Robert, and then looking over at Anna, "then I suppose not."

Sean had a look of confusion.

"Colton," Sean began with after a moment, "as far as our investigations have determined, you had nothing to do with what happened down in Oaxaca and the death of Frisco, nor anything else involving Maxie, Grant Andrews, Jasper Jax and those lost treasures. So where did this come from; why mastermind the abductions of Emma, Lulu and Rocco? Did Decker have anything to do with this?"

Colton shook his head upon hearing the name of his half-brother, Decker Moss.

"No," Colton finally said. "He had nothing to do with the abductions, and before you ask," Colton added, "I have no idea how Decker knew I had sent a team to abduct Lulu Falconeri and her son."

Robert watched the expression on Colton's face, and he was sure there was more to it all. What it was, Robert could not tell.

And then, all of a sudden, Colton began to spasm and collapsed to the floor. Sean pushed a red button on the wall next to the cell, and then a loud klaxon began to sound. Within moments, a medical team arrived with an armed escort, and then they entered the cell where Colton was motionless on the ground.

The WSB emergency doctor, Irving Harlan, did all he could but ten minutes later he pronounced that Colton was dead.

He walked over to where a stone-faced Robert, Sean, and a slightly upset Anna Donely stood. Dr. Harlan held an object on his gloved hand; it was a tiny speck on his thumb.

"Do see it?" Dr. Harlan asked.

"Yes," Sean said as he took out a pencil and pointed the point at the tiny object. "What is that?"

Anna Donely, well versed in modern technology, answered before the doctor could.

"Nannites." Anna Donely said to her father. "They are tiny artificial devices, drones or robotic creations, but programmable."

"Very good," Harlan said with a smile at Anna.

"This killed him?" Robert asked the doctor.

"As far as I can tell," Dr. Irving Harlan explained, "there was a tiny needle head sized sliver of a solid substance, cobalt or perhaps diamond, injected from the tip of this thing," he was still pointing at the Nannite on his thumb. "It traveled through Agent Shore's blood stream and eventually into his brain where it caused a fatal stroke. I won't know for sure until I do an autopsy, but, I've read intelligence documents about this recently." he added with a pause, "That is my preliminary report."

And with that said, Dr. Harlan went back over and began the supervision of removing Colton's body to his medical lab.

"A modern version of cyanide poisoning," Robert concluded. "But in this case, totally undetectable after it happens."

Sean nodded his head.

"Which means," Sean continued Robert's train of thought, "Colton did this to himself rather than tell us the entire story which tells us…"

"…it tells us," Robert interjected, "there was more going on here than just a simple suicide."

Sean nodded his head.

"Tiffany and I owe Anna our lives," Sean explained to Robert, referring to Anna Devane. "Apparently, during one of my briefings with her while she was in Berkeley, Colton was on his cellphone behind me. Not to many people know," Sean said to Robert, "Anna is an expert lip reader."

Robert nodded his head, as he remembered that fact about his ex-wife.

"She was trained by the DVX, if I remember correctly." Robert recalled.

"Yes, she was." Sean recalled as well. "She didn't notice it right away," Sean continued, "but later that night, she recalled my briefing her and concentrated on what Colton was saying to whoever it was on the other end. It was the planning of the attack on my home. She and Spinelli alerted me just in time so Tiff and I could retreat to our panic room and notify the security team outside."

Anna Donely hugged her father, knowing that this was all upsetting him, especially the danger to his wife and Anna's mom Tiffany.

"Was Anna able to determine who Colton was talking to?" Robert asked.

Sean shook his head.

"No," Sean said, as his daughter stepped back from the hug. "But it is clear that with this," he motioned at the medical team as they loaded Colton onto a stretcher, "there can be no doubt that we have a rogue element in our ranks; Colton wasn't acting alone. Robert," Sean said with a pause, "please tell me that Section-7 is not responsible for all of this."

Robert took a deep breath, and thought about his recent meeting with Section-7 Director William Noble (at the secret Rocky Mountain base).

"No," Robert finally stated, "I highly doubt it. He knew of the tip Jeff Webber had given me about the former terrorist leader living in Montana ( _recent issue of GH presents Elizabeth Webbter_ ). It was that tip that eventually led me to St. Petersburg and my meeting with Iskra Fedorov. By the way," Robert said after a pause. "What have you determined about this person claiming to be yet another Cassadine; Valentin?"

Sean looked at his daughter and nodded his head, the usual sign that what he was about to say was above her pay grade, so she walked away and offered to help the medical team.

"I received a call from William Noble," Sean said to Robert, "and was told that Section-7 would be handling the Valentin Cassadine matter for now."

Robert arched an eyebrow, and it was clear to Sean that Robert didn't like that bit of information.

"What's wrong?" Sean Donely asked.

Robert looked at his longtime friend and former mentor.

"With all due respect to Director Noble and Section-7," Robert replied, with skepticism in his voice, "they are not experts on anything Cassadine related. In fact," Robert continued, "I would only trust one person's gut feeling about anything to do with that lunatic family."

Sean knew who Robert was referring to.

"Luke Spencer," Sean said, without even a breath.

Robert reached out and put his right hand on Sean's left shoulder.

"Yes," Robert replied with a whimsical smile. "So, if you don't mind," Robert went on to say, "I would like permission from you, my WSB boss, to find my old buddy Luke."

"Robert," Sean came back with, "I'm going to need help digging into who Colton was working with."

Robert nodded his head, and had an answer.

"I was thinking about that," Robert said, as he looked over at the medical team. "I think we need to bring a new fulltime agent aboard, and I know the perfect candidate; John McBain."

Sean nodded his head. McBain had helped fill in with the Port Charles Police department, and had assisted Robert during the Petrev Fedorov investigation as well.

"That's not a bad idea," Sean came back with, as he took out his cellphone.

But there was one aspect with his brief meeting with Valentin Cassadine that Robert had not shared with Sean; the fact that Valentin had asked Robert to say hello to Anna Devane for him.

This meant that Anna Devane possibly had a past meeting with Valentin Cassadine, which was interesting, because never in his life, until now, had Robert ever heard of the mysterious new Cassadine; had Sean?

 **Continued; and in coming storylines…Briseis Corbin (Sonny's twin sister) and Carly have a first meeting /Barlow Cross breaks into Sonny Corinthos' home / Frisco and Mac Scorpio arrive in Berkeley to visit Robin and her family / Jason and Juniper flee for their lives!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers and Robert Scorpio**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Daisy Ridley as Anna Donely**

 **Scott Thomas Baker as Colton Shore**

 **Lennie James as Dr. Irving Harlan**


	191. Chapter 191

Hi all…your friendly author Robert here with an announcement…

General Hospital; 2018 AND GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber are both on hiatus. I am already writing new chapters which will start posting around March 7th.

In the meantime, check out my newest fan-fiction story; General Hospital Am I a Killer. It is a very "strange" take on General Hospital which centers on a strange premise; are we conditioned by our memories and become who we are destined to be? Or is there another part of our being human that can rise above preconceptions.

Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan, Patrick (Jason Thompson) Drake, Elizabeth (Rebecca Herbst) and Constable Robert Scorpio are the featured characters in this story, but many other characters from GH's present and past appear as well.


	192. Chapter 192

**General Hospital 2018; #192**

Felicia and Mac were up in the attic of the home they shared. It was a somber mood as Felicia had received the official death notice of Frisco from the WSB; thanking him for his service as a field agent and eventual director of the clandestine organization.

In the attic is where Felicia had kept a single large moving box that contained, in essence, all things Frisco, including pictures from the past of the two of them, Frisco and Felicia, and others. Mac didn't feel threatened by the box because although Frisco and Felicia had shared a storied past, he knew that Felicia's heart belonged to him now.

Felicia reached into the box and pulled out a special photo of Frisco. It was from a different time, long before Mac had arrived in Port Charles, when Frisco was a police officer. The photo showed Frisco in his police uniform, with Felicia smiling next to him, as well as Robert, Sean and Anna flanking them.

Mac reached over and wiped the tear that came down from his wife's eye.

"Look at our hair back then," Felicia said through her tears, with a slight laugh. "I'm not sure what your brother (Robert) was attempting with his, but Frisco's mullet was the talk of all the female police officers at the time."

Mac smiled.

"Sometimes I wish," Mac said as he looked at the five of them, Frisco-Felicia-Sean-Anna-Robert, "I had been part of those times."

Felicia looked at him.

"I don't know," Felicia said with a look of consternation on her face, "you might have paired up with Lucy Coe, or even Heather Webber or maybe Tracy."

They both laughed at the thought.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Mac continued as Felicia put the photo back into the box, along with the letter, "my life certainly changed when I arrived in this crazy place. I think my jaw," he said as he rubbed his jaw lightly, "never quite healed properly after Robert punched me after I climbed out of the Port Charles River."

Felicia closed up the box, putting the past back where it belonged; on a stack of other boxes.

"I was thinking," Felicia said, yearning to change the page. "I'm going to resign as mayor tomorrow," she stated flatly.

Mac looked at her with surprise on his face.

"Why? Because of what happened in Mexico with Maxie?" Mac asked.

Felicia nodded her head.

"Partially," Felicia replied. "Because of what happened to Frisco, I've come to the conclusion that, at this point of my life, I don't want to do anything official. Luke told me once, that after he was elected mayor, he felt as if he had reached the top of Mt. Everest and it seemed all so anticlimactic. I now know what he feels," Felicia told Mac. "You and I have enough money set aside to do things for fun, and that's what I want to do now; have a fun life."

Mac took her into his arms and hugged her.

"If this fun life of yours includes treasure hunting, like Luke did when he and Laura left Port Charles," Mac said with humor in his voice, "you can count me out."

The started kissing each other, and it felt good to the both of them. And then Felicia broke the kiss off.

"How about," she said with excited eyes, "going on a cruise?"

Mac arched his eyebrows, but nodded his head.

"That actually sounds like fun," Mac replied. "Where would you like to go?"

Felicia stroked his cheek, and looked into his eyes.

"There is a cruise boat that goes from Australia," Felicia explained, "to New Zealand and back. That sounds real nice, doesn't it?"

Mac smiled, it did indeed.

"Alright," Mac finally said, "you do the leg work and get it all set. When do you want to go?"

Felicia tapped him on the nose.

"I've already done the leg work," she said with a fiendish smile. "If we book it today, we can leave this Saturday."

Mac listened as Felicia, who obviously had already researched the entire ordeal, describing each port call and tourist traps they'd experience.

And as they discussed their plans, Mac got excited as well when Felicia reached for her purse and took out a brochure of the cruise liner. She opened it up and pointed at the passengers having fun aboard the massive sea faring ship and at the various port of calls.

Felicia finally closed the brochure and on the backside was a photo of the crew. Mac's eyes were drawn to a woman. As Felicia went on talking about the fun they would have, Mac's memories went back to another time; back to when he had once been engaged to the woman in brochure's photo. He decided not to tell Felicia about this other woman, her name was Elise because he didn't want to spoil the mood.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue features;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **John J. York as Mac Scorpio**


	193. Chapter 193

**General Hospital 2018; #193**

 **Port Charles…**

It was morning as Brenda woke up to the sound of her bed creaking. She looked over to Barlow's side of the bed and saw that he was already dressed in his running attire; sweats. He stood up and looked down at her and saw that she was up.

"Hey babe," Barlow said to her with a smile. "I'm going to get an early start. When I get back I'll shower…"

"With me…" Brenda added with a sly smile.

"With you," Barlow added, "and then I've got a couple job interviews to go off to."

Brenda shook her head.

"You don't have to do get a job, Barlow," Brenda told him. "I like having my own life sized sex toy," she added. "But it's up to you. Besides, I'm heading over to the hospital to look in on my sister to see if her condition has improved at all."

At that moment there was a knock on the front door of Brenda's one room.

"I wonder who that could be?" she wondered, as she got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans.

"You got me," Barlow said as he began to tie his shoes. He then noticed his cellphone, which was in silent mode ringing, and answered it.

Brenda put on a shirt, and her tennis shoes, and headed out of the room to the front door. When she opened it, a smile spread across her face instantly.

Standing there was her friend Joyce, and with her was Brenda's eleven year old son Alec. Brenda reached out and hugged her son. She knew that Joyce was bringing Alec to Port Charles, but thought was going to be later in the day.

"Thank you so much for watching him," Brenda said to Joyce.

Joyce nodded her head.

"He's a great kid," Joyce said, and then she looked at her cellphone's clock, "I'd stay, but my connecting flight to Florida is taking off in an hour, so I've got to get back to the airport."

Brenda and Joyce hugged, and then Joyce headed back for the cab parked by the curb.

Brenda looked at Alec and smiled.

"Look how big you are," Brenda said to her son.

But the look on Alec's face wasn't a happy one. Brenda felt guilty, knowing that she had neglected him for over a year, but some of that was due to her trying to protect him from Lance Garrison.

Brenda reached out and put both hands on his shoulders and stared directly at him.

"Look," Brenda said to Alec, "I know I've been like ghost to you for the past year, but I promise you that we are going to do so much now."

But as Brenda hugged her son, and they shared a perfect moment, neither one of them could see that Barlow was coming toward them from inside the apartment; and he was holding a silencer tipped gun aimed right at the back of Brenda's head

* * *

 **Port Charles Police Department Headquarters; Anna Devane's office**

Dante and Anna entered her office and found Bo Buchanan sitting at her desk and hanging up her phone.

"Anna," Bo said, as he stood up.

He came over to her and they hugged.

"Thanks for sitting in for me," Anna told her old friend. "Dante was just filling me in on all that has happened since I was gone."

"And much of it still on going," Bo told her. "The ordeal with Ned and Tracy Quartermaine, and the Barrett woman, still has some missing links to it."

"Oh, trust me," Anna told him, "the Quartermaine family has always been wrapped in an enigma of smoke and mirrors for years."

Bo reached for his cowboy hat, which was hanging on the coat rack.

"I'm glad your granddaughter was returned safe and sound," Bo added. "And if you ever need help again; just call and I'll be there."

They hugged each other again, and then Bo headed out of the office, on his way back home to Llanview.

Anna went over to her desk as Dante looked out the window, and then back to over to her.

"So," Dante said to Anna, "any word from Robert and the WSB as to why Colton Shore did what he did?"

Anna shook her head as she sat down at her desk.

"Other than telling me that Colton killed himself," Anna replied, "Robert has gone dark. With the death of Frisco recently, and this ordeal with Colton, I'm sure the WSB will be busy with an internal investigation. If I hear anything more, I'll let you and your father know. It's the least I can do."

At that instant Detective Nathan West entered the office.

"Nathan," Anna said with a wide smile, "glad to see you back here at work. How is Maxie doing?"

Nathan shook hands with Dante.

"Hey man," Dante said to his good friend Nathan, "I heard about Frisco. I didn't really know him, but like Anna just said, how is Maxie doing?

Nathan nodded his head.

"She's doing better than I thought," Nathan told the two of them. "She really hadn't seen much of Frisco over the years, as I'm sure you know," Nathan said to Anna, "but being there when it happened and all that, with Mac and Felicia as well, it was pretty rough at first."

Dante and Anna nodded their heads in understanding.

"But enough about that," Nathan said to Dante, "How are Lulu, Rocco, and," he looked over at Anna, "Emma doing? What was that all about anyway?"

Nathan listened as Anna and Dante told him about both sides of their connected stories. Of course, as always, Dante's explanation was a bit over the top, but Nathan listened intently; glad to be returning to a somewhat normal life again.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett**

 **Jared Leto as Barlow Cross**

 **Noan Ireland as Alec Scott**

 **And Robert S Woods as Bo Buchanan**


	194. Chapter 194

**General Hospital 2018 #194**

 **Previously…**

 **Port Charles; 5am**

 ** _The home of Mavis Scorpio_**

 _The early morning was calm when Mavis opened her eyes; Section-7 agent Stefan Cassadine was in her room._

" _Pack your things; we have a long trip ahead of us. We're going to St. Petersburg," Stefan told her with a matter-of-fact tone. "And yes, you are going for you expertise in DNA."_

 _Five minutes later in Mavis' kitchen._

" _Let me get this straight," Mavis began with as she sipped some of her coffee, "young Spencer Cassadine is considered the heir apparent to his family's name and fortune."_

 _Stefan nodded his head._

"" _But you," Mavis came back with, "are the rightful heir; not your grandson. Why keep up this charade of being dead, knowing full well it puts a target on that young boy's life?"_

 _Stefan didn't answer…and then they headed out of Mavis' house and their destination was Russia and to meet; Valentin Cassadine._

 **Two hours later at WSB Headquarters underneath and abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey**

It was standard WSB/Section-7 protocol for any recently reactivated agents, as Mavis Scorpio was, to undergo a routine physical before participating in an overseas mission.

Once she had completed the physical, Mavis would rejoin Stefan aboard the SR-71 Black Bird supersonic jet that would take them to Germany, and from there they would continue on into Russia to verify a man's claim to be a full blooded Cassadine; his name was Valentin.

Stefan stepped aboard the Black Bird, and made his way to the passenger cabin which could seat five people comfortably. But once he got to the cabin, he saw that he wasn't the only one aboard; there was another man standing at the other end of the cabin, and he turned to face Stefan.

"Stefan Cassadine I am pleased to meet you." Robert Scorpio stated with a cold voice. "I'm Robert Scorpio."

Stefan nodded his head.

Both men knew of each other, but they had never met. Robert and Anna had left Port Charles in the early 1990s, many years before Stefan had arrived. What they knew of each other they had garnered in conversations with others.

"Ah," Stefan said, "the great Robert Scorpio. I have heard quite a bit about you."

Robert nodded his head and could feel the tension between them.

"And I have heard some," Robert paused for effect, "interesting stories about you; chiefly among them…yours and Laura Collins' time on Cassadine Island while she was being held their against her will by your psychopathic brother; Stavros."

Stefan smiled at the veiled implication in Robert's voice, because he knew that Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer were close friends.

Stefan wanted to defuse the situation.

"Mr. Scorpio; all of that happened decades ago," Stefan said with a soft voice. "Laura and I, and Luke to some degree, came to terms with it over time. But what do you care," Stefan added, with a sting of resentment in his own words, "Nikolas, my son, died months ago. I'm sure you and Luke Spencer have thrown a couple parties over his death."

Robert walked over to Stefan; both of their stares fueled by mutual animosity.

"Not true," Robert said. "I met your son a few times over the years before his death," Robert's Australian accented told Stefan, "and from what I saw, he was a good person; the lone diamond in rough among the other blocks of coal that have come from loins of the Cassadine family."

Stefan wanted to strike Robert with his bare fists, but he didn't because in some regard he agreed with Robert. Most of the interactions between the citizens of Port Charles and the Cassadines, from the wealthy families, organized crime families, all of them; it hadn't been a good relationship.

"I also thought," Robert added, "you were quite dead. But when I got this," he held a piece of paper, "mission statement from our boss at Section-7 ten minutes ago, I now realize I was wrong."

Stefan smiled and then he sighed.

"Don't worry Robert," Stefan came back with, "my mother had long ago erased your name from her enemies list. When you resurfaced alive and well in the mid 2000s, it even surprised her I was told."

"By that time," Robert interjected, "she must have thought you were dead yourself. Why have you been playing dead for all these years?"

Robert knew he had hit a nerve because Stefan looked away from him. Robert decided to let him off the hook.

"Look," Robert said to Stefan's back, causing him to turn around to face Robert. "I'm the last person to judge someone for wanting to stay dead to the outside world."

Robert reached out his hand and then he and Stephan shook hands. They still didn't trust, or care for each other, but it was a start.

 **Medical Department inside the WSB Headquarters…**

Mavis was sitting alone in one of the examination rooms when, finally, Dr. Irving Harlan entered. She already knew what the doctor was going to say about her exam results, and almost if on cue, he began.

"Mavis," Irving said, "I'm not going to treat you like a kid, so please, don't treat me like a fool. You already know what the blood work is telling me; don't you?"

Mavis nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes I do, doctor," Mavis replied with warm voice. "But if I'm not mistaken, it won't disqualify me from going to Russia so I can accomplish my mission."

Irving nodded his head.

"No it won't," Irving agreed. "But why not spend what little time you have left doing things with your fam.."

At that moment, Gunther Scorpio (Mavis's son with Robert Scorpio) entered the room. Gunther was an active agent with the WSB/Section-7 as well, and was accompanying Mavis on the mission to Russia and then Irving realized why she wanted to go; spending more time with her son was indeed part of the equation.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **Lennie James as Dr. Irving Harlan**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**


	195. Chapter 195

**General Hospital 2018 #195**

 **Previously…**

 **Port Charles; 5am**

 ** _The home of Mavis Scorpio_**

 _The early morning was calm when Mavis opened her eyes; Section-7 agent Stefan Cassadine was in her room._

" _Pack your things; we have a long trip ahead of us. We're going to St. Petersburg," Stefan told her with a matter-of-fact tone. "And yes, you are going for you expertise in DNA."_

 _Five minutes later in Mavis' kitchen._

" _Let me get this straight," Mavis began with as she sipped some of her coffee, "young Spencer Cassadine is considered the heir apparent to his family's name and fortune."_

 _Stefan nodded his head._

"" _But you," Mavis came back with, "are the rightful heir; not your grandson. Why keep up this charade of being dead, knowing full well it puts a target on that young boy's life?"_

 _Stefan didn't answer…and then they headed out of Mavis' house and their destination was Russia and to meet; Valentin Cassadine._

 **Two hours later at WSB Headquarters underneath and abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey**

It was standard WSB/Section-7 protocol for any recently reactivated agents, as Mavis Scorpio was, to undergo a routine physical before participating in an overseas mission.

Once she had completed the physical, Mavis would rejoin Stefan aboard the SR-71 Black Bird supersonic jet that would take them to Germany, and from there they would continue on into Russia to verify a man's claim to be a full blooded Cassadine; his name was Valentin.

Stefan stepped aboard the Black Bird, and made his way to the passenger cabin which could seat five people comfortably. But once he got to the cabin, he saw that he wasn't the only one aboard; there was another man standing at the other end of the cabin, and he turned to face Stefan.

"Stefan Cassadine I am pleased to meet you." Robert Scorpio stated with a cold voice. "I'm Robert Scorpio."

Stefan nodded his head.

Both men knew of each other, but they had never met. Robert and Anna had left Port Charles in the early 1990s, many years before Stefan had arrived. What they knew of each other they had garnered in conversations with others.

"Ah," Stefan said, "the great Robert Scorpio. I have heard quite a bit about you."

Robert nodded his head and could feel the tension between them.

"And I have heard some," Robert paused for effect, "interesting stories about you; chiefly among them…yours and Laura Collins' time on Cassadine Island while she was being held their against her will by your psychopathic brother; Stavros."

Stefan smiled at the veiled implication in Robert's voice, because he knew that Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer were close friends.

Stefan wanted to defuse the situation.

"Mr. Scorpio; all of that happened decades ago," Stefan said with a soft voice. "Laura and I, and Luke to some degree, came to terms with it over time. But what do you care," Stefan added, with a sting of resentment in his own words, "Nikolas, my son, died months ago. I'm sure you and Luke Spencer have thrown a couple parties over his death."

Robert walked over to Stefan; both of their stares fueled by mutual animosity.

"Not true," Robert said. "I met your son a few times over the years before his death," Robert's Australian accented told Stefan, "and from what I saw, he was a good person; the lone diamond in rough among the other blocks of coal that have come from loins of the Cassadine family."

Stefan wanted to strike Robert with his bare fists, but he didn't because in some regard he agreed with Robert. Most of the interactions between the citizens of Port Charles and the Cassadines, from the wealthy families, organized crime families, all of them; it hadn't been a good relationship.

"I also thought," Robert added, "you were quite dead. But when I got this," he held a piece of paper, "mission statement from our boss at Section-7 ten minutes ago, I now realize I was wrong."

Stefan smiled and then he sighed.

"Don't worry Robert," Stefan came back with, "my mother had long ago erased your name from her enemies list. When you resurfaced alive and well in the mid 2000s, it even surprised her I was told."

"By that time," Robert interjected, "she must have thought you were dead yourself. Why have you been playing dead for all these years?"

Robert knew he had hit a nerve because Stefan looked away from him. Robert decided to let him off the hook.

"Look," Robert said to Stefan's back, causing him to turn around to face Robert. "I'm the last person to judge someone for wanting to stay dead to the outside world."

Robert reached out his hand and then he and Stephan shook hands. They still didn't trust, or care for each other, but it was a start.

 **Medical Department inside the WSB Headquarters…**

Mavis was sitting alone in one of the examination rooms when, finally, Dr. Irving Harlan entered. She already knew what the doctor was going to say about her exam results, and almost if on cue, he began.

"Mavis," Irving said, "I'm not going to treat you like a kid, so please, don't treat me like a fool. You already know what the blood work is telling me; don't you?"

Mavis nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes I do, doctor," Mavis replied with warm voice. "But if I'm not mistaken, it won't disqualify me from going to Russia so I can accomplish my mission."

Irving nodded his head.

"No it won't," Irving agreed. "But why not spend what little time you have left doing things with your fam.."

At that moment, Gunther Scorpio (Mavis's son with Robert Scorpio) entered the room. Gunther was an active agent with the WSB/Section-7 as well, and was accompanying Mavis on the mission to Russia and then Irving realized why she wanted to go; spending more time with her son was indeed part of the equation.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **Lennie James as Dr. Irving Harlan**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**


	196. Chapter 196

**General Hospital 2018/GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; Cassadine continuity**

One of my favorite characters on GH was Stefan Cassadine, who eventually, was let down by "questionable" writing decisions.

In my "mind" Stefan is the father of Nikolas NOT Stavros. There was a time when it was suggested that while Laura was held captive on Cassadine by the sadistic Stavros under the order of Helena, she had a relationship with Stefan on the side.

After Laura was shown a newspaper article stating that Luke had been killed in an avalanche, and over time of about a year, she and Stefan eventually had an attraction to each other and poof…she became pregnant.

Stavros raped her not long after she and Stefan had been "together".

I still believe Stefan is Nikolas's father because Stavros was too much of a nutcase to be the father. I have never believed the reveal that Stavros was Nik's dad…never…never…never….never.

Yes, toward the end of his run on GH, Stefan was written very erratically. For a while there, before the writing ruined his character, I thought they were actually grooming Stefan to be the Police Commissioner of Port Charles. Steven Nichols kind of hinted that was a possibility back then when I met him at a fan event back in 2011.

Anyway…in the "GH 2018" universe (including GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber) Stefan is the father of Nikolas, and I will try to rehabilitate Stefan's character as well.


	197. Chapter 197

**General Hospital 2018; #197**

 **Port Charles…**

 _ **Previously at Brenda's one room apartment**_

 _Brenda and Barlow had just awakened when a knock came at the front door. Brenda opened the door to find her son Alec standing there, along with her friend Joyce. Joyce had been looking after Alec for the past year. After thanking and saying goodbye Joyce, who had to hurry back to the hotel, Brenda brought Alec inside of her apartment._

" _I know I've been like ghost to you for the past year, but I promise you that we are going to do so much together now."_

 _But neither one of them could see that Barlow was coming toward and he was holding a silencer tipped gun aimed right at the back of Brenda's head_

our story continues….one hour later

Anna Devane stepped through the doorway of Brenda's apartment. Several police officers and forensic lab techs were combing about the apartment.

Two dead bodies, with blankets dressed over them, were still on the ground as gurneys were brought through the doorway just behind Anna.

Over near the kitchen Anna saw Detectives Dante Falconeri and Liam (John Schneider) Greene consulting with each other. Anna made her way over to the two of them.

"Brenda Barrett?" Anna asked, hoping to be wrong.

Dante nodded his head.

"And her son, Alec," Dante added motioning at one of the other blankets.

"You knew the victim?" Liam Greene asked Anna.

Liam Greene was an experienced hardnosed detective who had transferred to Port Charles from New York City.

"I guess you could say in passing," Anna answered. "What do we have to go on?"

Dante took out his PCPD issued cellphone and looked at the notes he had written.

"Detective Greene and I have canvassed the surrounding apartments," Dante began, "and apparently she has been living here for about four months. But according to the tenants across the way," he pointed at the front door, "a man has been living here with her for about three weeks."

"Who is he?" Anna asked.

"We don't have a name yet," Liam said, looking at his notes which were contained in an old school small sized notebook, "but we found a man's toothbrush in the bathroom they shared, and a brush, so we might be able to get some DNA from it and, with any luck, he might be in the system."

Anna over looked the area, and then she looked over at Dante and Liam.

"Before I came over here," Anna said directly to Dante, "John McBain, our newest WSB agent I might add, told me that he had recently visited Sonny. And when he arrived, he noticed Brenda and a young gentleman leaving Sonny's house. Do you think you could go over and question…"

Detective Liam Greene cut in on Anna.

"Excuse me commissioner," Liam said, "I think it might complicate any future trial if lead detectives were known to have been relatives of those they were interviewing with close ties to the victims or the case."

Anna was about to say something, but Dante replied first.

"He might have something there," Dante said to Anna.

Anna nodded her head and then looked directly at Liam.

"Then Detective Greene, you have the honor of interviewing Sonny Corinthos," Anna said to Liam. "I'd like to know if he knew the man who was living with Brenda, and if he might be able to give us a name."

Liam nodded his head, and then headed out of the apartment.

"I like him," Dante said, as he and Anna watched Liam exit through the front door. Then Dante looked over at Anna. "On the flight back from England, Nathan told me he was thinking about handing in his badge; I can surmise that since he isn't investigating this case with us that he did just that."

Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, he has handed in his badge, but," Anna added with a tone of disappointment in her voice, "I told him that if he ever gets the urge to come back; I will keep it safe and warm in my desk."

Dante cracked a smile.

"He'll be back," Dante said with a knowing tone in his words. "He'll go crazy being cooped up in that house of theirs."

"Actually," Anna came back with, "he told me that he and Maxie will be joining Mac and Felicia on an Australian cruise."

"Sounds like fun," Dante said, "but here, in the real world, I'll see how much time the lab guys need to finish up and I'll see to it the evidence is properly tagged before sent over to PCPD."

Anna spoke softer with her next question.

"I know that you and Brenda were an item sometime back," Anna said to Dante. "If you wish, I can have someone else take over the lead on this one."

Dante shook his head side to side.

"That was over ten years ago," Dante assured Anna, "so you have nothing to worry about."

Anna nodded her head. Being confident in Dante taking the lead on the investigation, she excused herself and let Dante do his job.

Four medics, with two gurneys, lifted the blanketed bodies and put them on the stretchers.

Dante felt a sorrow as he watched Brenda's stretcher being pushed away toward the door. He might have felt a bit more sorrow for the dead boy, if he had known that he, Dante, was the boy's father _NOT_ Aleksander Janacek.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **John Schneider as Liam Greene**


	198. Chapter 198

**General Hospital 2018 #198**

 **Previously…Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

 _Jason was being cared for by a mute girl named Juniper, and they could only communicate by using sign-language; a skill Jason had to learn while working with Section-7._

 _His leg was not healing, which meant that he probably needed the gash to be stitched to stop the occasional bleeding_

 _As best as he could tell, Juniper was ten or eleven years old and lived with her mother in the shanty old cabin near to the river he had crawled out of after having to ditch his motorbike, and himself, over a bridge to avoid being hit by an out of control on coming car._

 _It had nearly been a week, and in that time, she had been feeding him as best as she could; peanut-butter and honey sandwiches with water, and sometimes milk._

 _He could finally feel his strength returning; but the gash in his leg was still painful, and had bled somewhat._

 _Our story continues…_

It was around 10AM as Jason looked out the window of the cabin. Usually, by 9AM at the latest, Juniper's mom would have already left for work on the 10speed she used to get herself there. For the past three or four days, Jason had actually had the strength to look through the window and watched her go, her name was Jessie; signed to him by Juniper.

And then, worry came to Jason as he saw Juniper make her way out of the door of the cabin; and she wasn't alone. Jessie, her mother, was following right behind Juniper, and as they made their way off the porch, it was clear in mere moments that they were heading toward the camping-shell (the kind you see on the back of pickup trucks) where Jason had been sheltered inside for the past week.

And Jason's his worry was multiplied by a hundred as he noticed the old shotgun being carried by Jessie! And it was clear by the expression on her face that she meant business, and he was

(this situation will continue next issue)

 **The Metro Court Hotel**

It was an interesting atmosphere in Carly's office at the Metro-Court hotel. She was sitting at her desk, and across from her were Jasper Jax and their 13 year old daughter Josslyn, the two of them having just spent the day together at the Port Charles Zoo.

For the past week, Jax had spent a lot of time with his daughter, which Carly liked seeing. Life choices had kept Jax away from Port Charles, and Josslyn didn't hold it against him, but it still rubbed Carly the wrong way at times.

"Well," Carly said to the two of them, "the zoo today, the Opera the day before; and where are you going tomorrow?"

A broad smile came across Josslyn's face.

"I already told you yesterday," Josslyn came back with, "he's taking me to see the Taylor Swift concert tonight; the premium seats!"

It was obvious that Josslyn was excited about the concert, but premium seats; Carly had no idea what that meant. Jax could see the perplexed look on her face, so he explained it to her.

"Five-thousand dollar tickets, each," Jax said with his whimsical Australian accent, "which means front row seats and one-minute back stage with Taylor for a meet and greet and a picture as well."

Josslyn clapped her hands in excited reverie.

"Wow, that sounds really neat," Carly said with a smile. "Honey, can you go sit in the waiting room outside my office, I need to speak with your father…alone."

Josslyn looked at her father and then back at Carly.

"Is he in trouble again?" Josslyn asked.

"No sweetie," Carly continued, "we just need to discuss some adult stuff; I promise he isn't in trouble."

And with that, Josslyn stood up and left the room and shut the door, and then Carly shifted her gaze to Jax. He had seen it before, many times; he was in trouble.

"Jax," Carly said, with a tone of anger in her voice, "I thought you told the police AND the WSB that you were low on funds and that is why you got caught up in Grant Andrews' and your brother's (Jerry) treasure hunting scheme in the first place! And now you're spending ten-grand on two concert tickets?"

Jax nodded his head.

"I said my funds were running low," Jax said, "not that I was broke. Besides," he added, "she and I have done so much in the past week; I just don't want it to end."

Carly sat back in her seat and flashed Jax a look of suspicion.

"Hey, Jax;" Carly fired back with, "it's me you're talking to. The only reason you've stayed in town this long is because Anna Devane has ordered you to stay until she has wrapped up her own investigation into what happened in that hotel room of mine up there." She pointed at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and continued before Jax could react. "Grant's dead, all thanks to _Jerry***_ and now he has just vanished into thin air. So yes," Carly concluded, "you have spent time with your daughter, and I'm glad for the two of you, but please don't make it seem you would have done so _if_ you had been free to leave Port Charles."

 _***(Jerry Jax is actually dead; having been killed in an issue of_ _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber_ _by a masked female Ninja who sliced his head off)_

"You don't know that," Jax said, after taking offense to Carly's words. "Don't you think I would have been here more often if I wasn't busy trying to get my financial house back in order. Who do think I'm doing that for; I'll tell you who…her," Jax said, pointing at the door.

Carly stared directly at Jax; and she knew, deep inside, that there was more to Jax's and Jerry's involvement with Grand Andrews. Not to mention the whacko who claimed to be a reincarnated Aztec Prince with an obsession with Maxie, which eventually led to the death of Frisco Jones. But, for now, she had no proof.

Jax stood up and looked down at the still sitting Carly.

"Now if you don't mind;" Jax said to her, "I'm taking my daughter to that damn concert tonight whether you or Anna Devane like it or not."

And with that Jax left.

Detective Liam Greene drove his unmarked police sedan through the streets of Port Charles; his destination was the home of Sonny Corinthos. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Yes," Liam said to the person on the other end, "I will be arriving at the home of Sonny Corinthos in about ten minutes. But, apparently Barlow may have visited Sonny recently, with the Barrett woman. I'm supposed to ask Corinthos if he remembers anything about the visit. Why did Barlow even go there in the first place?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then a woman's voice answered….

Briseis Corbin, Sonny Corinthos' full blooded twin sister was lying on the bed inside her room at the Metro-Court hotel.

"…I'm not sure why he went to Sonny's," Briseis Corbin replied to Liam on the other end. "But I'll find out," she added as she took a sip from her Bloody-Mary cocktail drink, "and if his answer isn't good enough then you," she added with a cold voice, "will kill Barlow."

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jax**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **John Schneider as Det. Liam Greene**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**

 **Eden McCoy as Josslyn Jacks**

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**


	199. Chapter 199

**General Hospital 2018 #199**

 **Previously…Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

 _Jason while hiding in an abandoned camping shell was being cared for by a mute girl named Juniper, and they could only communicate by using sign-language; a skill Jason had to learn while working with Section-7._

 _And then, worry came to Jason as he saw Juniper make her way out of the door of the cabin she shared with her mother; and she wasn't alone. Jessie, her mother, was following right behind Juniper with a shotgun in her grasp!_

 _Out story continues…_

Jessie came to a stop about ten feet from the camper shell and aimed the shotgun at it. But Juniper, her daughter, hadn't come to stop beside her mom and instead she went closer the shell and turned to face her mom.

"Outta the way baby!" Jessie yelled at her daughter as she lowered the shotgun. "Get outta that camper shell mist'a!" Jessie added; her words intended for the man she could see looking out the window of the camper shell back at her.

Seven year old Juniper, who had not spoken a word since the day she had seen her mother raped by a man at a train station three years later, grunted in protest as she shook her head violently; and then for the first time in many years she uttered real words

"Nnnn..nnnn..NOOO…Mama!"

Jason was looking at what was happening outside the camper shell and knew he could only do one thing; he had to give up and pray he could come out of it all still alive. Using all the power he could muster, he crawled out of the camper as pain was rifling up his leg. He was unable to stand, but he crawled out of the shell and was prepared for the worst. But instead, his eyes were greeted with another site.

Jessie was hugging her daughter Juniper and both were crying. Jessie, with tears flowing from her eyes, looked over at Jason who was in obvious pain on the dirt ground. Jessie set the rifle on the ground and walked over to where Jason was now propped up against the outside of the camper shell.

"My daughter," Jessie said as she squatted down to talk with Jason face to face, "hasn't said a word in nearly four years, mis'ta. And she just said two of them trying to defend ya'. I guess you ain't so bad. Just please tell me that ya' ain't no pervert toward my baby".

Jason took a deep breath.

"My name is Jason, and no, ma'am, I am not a pervert. In all honesty your daughter saved my life and I would have left days ago, but," Jason motioned to his blood soaked leg wound.

Jessie winced in pain when she saw the wound.

"I don't have much in the way of medical s'plies," Jessie's southern accented voice said, "but I'll bring some home later tonight. But listen to me," Jessie added with worry in her voice, "Wyatt, he's my boyfriend, is comin' here for dinner real soon. He don't take to well to strangers, so please hide in the camper shell and be as quiet as you can. And no matter what you hear between us," Jessie added with a near whisper, "don't get involved."

And with that Jessie scurried back to the house. Juniper came over and helped Jason crawl back inside of camper.

Jason signed a question to Juniper {{{Who is Wyatt}}}

Juniper's expression became one of worry as she signed back {{{He thinks he owns my mama because he owns this house He is really bad especially if he drinks I have to go and cleanup or he gets mad at me too}}}

And with that, Juniper ran back to the house.

Jason was becoming angry because it was clear to him that both Jessie and Juniper lived in fear of this man named Wyatt and he wished he could help them.

 **Port Charles; the home of Mac and Felicia Scorpio**

Felicia was in the process of packing the suitcases that she and Mac would be taking on their Australian cruise. Mac had gone to the store to get a few items and two cups of coffee from Dutch Brothers.

What made Felicia really happy was that she and Mac would be joined by Maxie and Nathan. Frisco had left Maxie enough money in his will so that she would never have to work again.

Felicia was nearly done with her two suitcases (Mac would only be bringing one) when a knock came at the front door.

Felicia left the bedroom and went to the front door and opened it; and the person standing in the doorway was someone she had not seen in many years; Decker Moss…

 **Continued…next time; Felicia and Decker remember the past / Anna Devane and Ned Quartermaine have bad news for Julia Barrett (the murder of Brenda) / Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine come face to face with Valentin Cassadine!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **And Michael Watson as Decker Moss**


	200. Chapter 200

**General Hospital 2018 #200**

 **Port Charles; the home of Mac and Felicia Scorpio; previously**

 _There was a knock at the door…_

 _Felicia left the bedroom where she was packing for her upcoming cruise with Mac, and went to the front door and opened it; and the person standing in the doorway was someone she had not seen in many years…Decker Moss…_

…an hour had passed by when Mac finally arrived home with some items he had brought home from the store for the trip, as well as two cups of coffee from Dutch Brothers. When he entered the house he was surprised to see Felicia sitting at the dining room table with another man. But the way she and the stranger were laughing, it was clear they knew each other.

Felicia looked over to the front door as Mac closed it. Mac set the bags from the store on the counter near the kitchen.

"Honey," Felicia said excitedly, "this is an old friend of mine; Decker Moss."

Mac come over to the dining room table and handed one of the cups of coffee to Felicia, and then he looked over at Decker and then they shook hands.

Mac thought for a moment, then he snapped his fingers.

"Robert told me about you once," Mac said, nodding his head while he sat down next to Felicia, "you were framed for the murder of Wendy Masters and…"

Felicia coughed.

"…and," Felicia cut in with, "that was a long time ago," Felicia said, wanting to leave the past in the past. "Colton Shore was also his half-brother."

Mac arched an eyebrow. He and Felicia had only just learned a couple days ago about Colton's suicide at WSB Headquarters in New Jersey. He had been involved with the abductions of little Emma Drake, Lulu and Rocco Falconeri. Robert (Scorpio) and the WSB were still investigating the particulars.

"That's right," Mac said, to Decker, "Robert told me that you were the one who abducted Lulu and Rocco, saving them from assassins who had been sent to kill them at their apartment; sent by your half-brother Colton."

Mac's voice had a slight tone of accusation in it.

"Hey," Felicia said to Mac, "Decker didn't come here to be interrogated. Besides…" Felicia said, but before she could continue, Decker cut in.

"It's alright, Felicia," Decker said with his whimsical smile, "Apparently Robert Scorpio didn't know that I am also a WSB agent, and have been for the past five years. Most of my missions have been overseas since I can speak German quite fluently, so being back in the states is a rare treat for me."

"How did you know that Lulu and her son were targets?" Mac asked.

Decker was about to answer, but decided not to.

"Actually, Mac, if you don't mind," Decker said to Mac, "I have yet to have my debriefing at WSB Headquarters and would rather keep the details of how I became involved until that is done. I'm actually heading to New Jersey tonight (the location of WSB Headquarters) and will be meeting with Director (Sean) Donely tomorrow."

Mac nodded his head. Although he had his suspicions of Decker, the man was right; until officially debriefed, he was bound, legally and ethically, not to divulge what could be considered confidential information.

"You're right, Decker," Mac said, with a tone of remorse in his voice. "I'm sorry for pressing the issue; but I was once the Police Commissioner of Port Charles, so yes, my obvious first move is to snap right into interrogation mode."

Mac reached out his hand and Decker shook it.

"While I was in Port Charles," Decker explained, "I just wanted to touch bases with Phoebe," Decker said with a slight chuckle aimed at Felicia.

Mac arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Mac said, dumbfounded. "Who is Phoebe?"

And with that, Felicia and Decker started laughing. It was an old story that Decker and Felicia would soon tell Mac as the three of them continued to talk about old times.

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Detective Liam Greene drove his unmarked police sedan through the streets of Port Charles; his destination was the home of Sonny Corinthos. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he answered it._

" _Yes," Liam said to the person on the other end, "I will be arriving at the home of Sonny Corinthos in about ten minutes. But, apparently Barlow may have visited Sonny recently, with the Barrett woman (Brenda). I'm supposed to ask Corinthos if he remembers anything about the visit. Why did Barlow even go there in the first place?"_

 _There was a pause on the other end, and then a woman's voice answered…._

 _Briseis Corbin, Sonny Corinthos' full blooded twin sister was lying on the bed inside her room at the Metro-Court hotel._

"… _I'm not sure why Barlow went to Sonny's," Briseis Corbin replied to Liam on the other end. "But I'll find out," she added as she took a sip from her Bloody-Mary cocktail drink, "and if his answer isn't good enough then you," she added with a cold voice, "will kill Barlow."_

 **Twenty minutes later at the home of Sonny and Carly Corinthos**

Detective Liam Greene had arrived and was sitting in the living room, and he had just informed Sonny and Carly, who sat across from him on the other couch, about the murders of Brenda Barrett and her son Alec.

Carly was no fan of Brenda, even she didn't wish murder upon her and her young son Alec.

"Who would have wanted to murder Brenda and her son?" Sonny said, with a near whisper.

Liam nodded his head. Of course, he already knew that Barlow had murdered them; but of course, he did not reveal that fact because Barlow and Greene were working the same con on Sonny.

"That's why I am here," Liam said, as he looked at his notes."

Carly spoke next; her tone was slightly indignant.

"Wait a second," Carly said to Liam, "you don't actually believe Sonny or I had anything to do with it do you?"

Liam shook his head side to side.

"Not at all Mrs. Corinthos," Liam said to Carly. "But a person of interest named Barlow Cross was seen leaving your residence a few days ago in car being driven by Brenda Barrett."

Carly nodded her head and looked over at Sonny.

"That's the night she appeared at our door with that young guy," Carly said to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head.

"That's right," Sonny said to Carly and Liam. "Brenda said that he, Barlow, had saved her life from a couple of thugs at the Port Charles docks. But, other than that, I don't have any idea who he is beyond that."

Liam was relieved in his mind. Apparently Barlow had been brought unexpectedly to the Corinthos' home by Brenda. And if the look on Sonny's face was an indicator, he, Sonny, hadn't thought anything of it. Liam would relay this news to the ring leader of this con; Sonny's twin sister; Briseis

But what Liam didn't know was that Sonny's mind was actually racing a million miles a second. When Brenda and Barlow had visited, someone else was there as well; Jason. And Jason had an uneasy feeling about Barlow.

It was now more important than ever that Sonny got in touch with Jason. But according to Sam, Jason had mysteriously left and had not returned. And that mean, to Sonny, that Jason was probably involved with Scorpio in another one of his crazy schemes. It was time for Sonny's most trusted ally to come home!

* * *

 **Saint Petersburg; Russia**

A small café was situated in a quaint square that looked over the Neva River; winding its way through the historic city on its way to the Baltic sea.

Inside the café, Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine, who wore a fake beard to conceal his identity, sat at one of the tables enjoying some team.

"He's late," Stefan said to Mavis. "He should have been here a half-hour ago. Perhaps Robert Scorpio was a bit hasty believing this man's claim at being a Cassadine."

Mavis was about to agree when another patron entered the café. The man spoke to a waitress and then headed over to where Mavis and Stefan were sitting; and was soon standing before them.

There were no other patrons in the café, as had been agreed upon.

"Hello," Mavis said, looking up at the man who stood at their table looking down at her. "I'm Mavis Scorpio."

The man smiled at her warmly.

"You are a very beautiful woman," the man said to Mavis as he reached down and took her hand in his and kissed it. "I am Valentin," the man continued to say and then he shifted his gaze over to Stefan, "Valentin Mikkosovich," he paused for effect, "Cassadine."

 **Continued…next time...Robert Scorpio tracks down Luke Spencer!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Michael Watson as Decker Moss**

 **John J York as Mac Scorpio**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **John Schneider as Det. Liam Greene**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**

 **and…**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**


	201. Chapter 201

**General Hospital 2018 #201**

 **Ma Nolan's International and Irish Pub…in Cannes France**

With over 558 taps of beer in stock from all around the world, Ma Nolan's International and Irish Pub was one of the most sought after places on anyone's list or things to do while in Europe, and more specifically, Cannes France. And while there were tourists and locals there on this night, there was one visitor who had pretty much made the pub his current home; Lucas Lorenzo Spencer.

After leaving England several weeks back ( _where he had shared a strange "reality show" inspired adventure is Nathan and Dante_ ) Luke had ended up at Ma's. And because he had vowed to sample every one of the 558 tabs of beer, one tab per week so as to savor each one with an in depth experience, he had a long way to go. Yes, sampling all those beers would take nearly eleven years, but it was the effort that would yield its own reward!

The French bartenders, who had become attached to Luke's generous tips, had actually given him his own spot at one of the four main bars.

That right, Ma Nolan's had four full sized bars at its one location, each with its own theme and bartending crew. Luke was given the furthest stool to the right at the _beach bums_ themed bar, and at 930pm local time he could found sitting on that stool sampling that week's beer. And on this week, Luke was busy sampling Nevskoe; a Pale Lager brew from Russia. While he sipped on the beer, Beach Boys Music could be heard playing from the bar's speakers. Several dozen patrons danced and drank to the music and enjoyed the brews.

Luke, his eyes barely open, downed another glass of Nevskoe as Rico, the on-duty bartender, watched closely; Luke was nearly done for the night.

"Well," Rico asked with a French accent, "what do you say Mr. Spencer?"

Luke shifted his glance from the glass of beer over to Rico.

Luke's droopy eyes became stern for a moment as he struggled to stare at Rico.

"Hey," Luke said, sounding a little tipsy, "I told you..reeeeekoo…" Luke paused to burp, "call me Lu…(Burp)…Luke…"

It was clear to Rico that Luke had had enough beer for the night, and so the bartender reached under the bar and took out Luke's wallet. Luke trusted the bartenders not to rip him off and allowed them to run his credit card for him. And because they had all befriended the American, they had never over-charged him. They only charged his tab and his customary 30% tip.

They also didn't care that the card they were using wasn't even made with Luke's name upon it. Understanding Luke's desire not to be found by family for friends, they used the card but it was made out for a person named Corner Beeches (do you research fans and reverse the words).

Rico ran Luke's card through the slit on the cash register, put it back into the wallet, and then put the wallet back under the bar.

Luke, for his part, was out cold. Rico would let Luke sleep for about an hour, and then he would have one of the servers help him move Luke up to his rented room which was located above the bar.

 _Meanwhile, across the floor at the entrance of Ma Logan's…_

It had taken Robert Scorpio a week to follow Luke's trail from Bangkok Thailand to Calcutta India to Stockholm Sweden to Liverpool England and finally…Cannes France. Lucky, for Robert, he had an SR-71 supersonic Black Bird at his disposal, and after landing at a NATO airfield in France, he had rented a car and headed to Cannes, and now he found himself entering Ma Nolan's.

Being the superspy that he was, Robert looked out across the crowded floor of Ma's, and took a deep breath; there were a lot of customers at the four different themed bars. But Robert had known Luke Spencer for nearly 40 years, and he knew his carefree friend would never sit at a Spanish themed bar, or an Asian themed one, or even an American themed one; with its loud cowboy wearing bartenders and robotic bull for those brave enough to ride it.

And sure enough, sitting at the Irish themed bar, Robert saw his old friend passed out drunk. At last, with the week long search over, the WSB agent made his way across the crowded floors and was soon standing next to Luke.

"This," Robert said quietly to himself, "is going to be fun…"

 **Continued…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **and Special Guest Star**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	202. Chapter 202

_**a special cross-over issue of;**_

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #53**

 **and GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018: #202**

" **The Big Wigs"**

 **Section-7 Headquarters located in a camouflaged area hidden within the Rocky Mountains**

William ( _Kevin Costner_ ) Noble walked through the headquarters of Section-7, which was a subdivision of the World Security Bureau (WSB). He had risen through the ranks, at first as one of the top international based WSB agents of his time, and eventually into the management of Section-7.

Unlike the WSB, Section-7's existence would be considered part of the "dark" budgets of the United States and N.A.T.O.; meaning there was no congressional oversight and that also meant no limits to what Section-7 could legally do.

The creation of a Star-Chamber of Judges ( _explained in an earlier issue of GH Elizabeth Webber; it is in essence a panel of three judges that gives legal cover to anything Section-7 does_ ) had gone quite far in eliminating the red-tape that other agencies (CIA/FBI/NSA/WSB) had to operate under.

But the most controversial aspect of Section-7 was the way it went about recruiting agents; a few of whom had been declared legally dead at one point of their life.

Some of them were active WSB agents (like Robert Scorpio), some of them had come from infamous international families (like Stefan Cassadine), some of them were special cases (like Jeff Webber as well as Gunther and Mavis Scorpio) and there were even members who would still be considered active in the world of organized crime (like Jason Morgan).

William Noble entered his office and sat behind his desk, and then he saw his own boss sitting at the far end of the office on the complimentary sofa playing a game on an IPhone; his name was Othello ( _James Earl Jones_ ) Bishop.

"Othello," William said as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the office, "you should have told me you were coming; we could have met on the driving (golf) range by the south building."

The bearded Othello placed his cellphone down on a coffee table in front of the sofa and then he stood up and shook William's hand.

"I had thought about it," Othello's deep baritone said with a smile as both men sat down on the sofa, "but the last time we played I tweaked my shoulder and Pauline (his wife) smothered me for a month. I started playing Angry Birds IV just to keep my mind busy."

William smiled and nodded his head.

"Well," William said replied, "it looks like you've also put on a little weight with all the smothering; and that's good news for someone your age Othello."

Othello shot William a fake look of pain.

"Yikes," Othello said, "don't start with that _were getting old_ bullshit; you're not that much younger than I am!"

Both men had a short chuckle.

"Anyway, old friend," William said, "what brings you out all the way out here to Colorado from Washington D.C.?"

Othello's smile faded and a serious look came over his face; the matter was serious and was indirectly connected to his friend William.

"This business in Boulder Colorado with that group of ghoulish body harvesters," Othello explained. "I hear the local Police Department is continuing to dig into what happened to them; and your daughter is the junior detective on prowl."

William took a deep breath and sighed. He had been keeping an eye on the investigation as well and Othello was right; his daughter, Detective Adele Noble, and her persistent senior partner Detective Quinton Meeks, had been digging and were starting to put part of the puzzle together.

"They have questions about the narrative that the idiots at the FBI put out," William said dismissively, "but I can contain it."

Othello chuckled.

"That FBI narrative," Othello came back with, "was actually authorized by WSB Agent Colton Shore before his betrayal. Perhaps he left a few threads to follow as cover had he been able to continue at his position in the WSB."

William shook his head side to side.

"Why did Director Frisco Jones ever trust that guy," William said with a tone of anger in his voice. "He was damaged goods from the start, and if I remember correctly, Colton Shore had been sent to Port Charles years ago by Domino in order to kill," William paused for effect, "Frisco himself."

( _Frisco is dead; having recently died sacrificing his life to save Nathan West in the pages of GH 2018_ )

Othello shook his head side to side.

"If I recall," Othello said, staring directly at William, "you were once considered a traitor yourself, but I," Othello paused for his own effect, "gave you another chance."

William nodded his head; it was true.

"Anyway," Othello went on to say, "I want you to do something about your daughter's investigation before it gets out of control. Now," Othello said, as he was about to change the subject, "how is _my_ daughter doing?"

William stood up from the sofa.

"Let's get a cup of coffee at the cafeteria," William said, "and I'll tell you all about it. In fact," William said as he looked at the old mariner's clock on the wall, "she (Mavis Scorpio is Othello's daughter) and Stefan Cassadine should be meeting with this new Cassadine, Valentin, right about now…" ( _Meaning the next issue of General Hospital 2018_ )…

 **Continued**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble; Director of Section-7**

 **and…**

 **Special Guest Star**

 **James Earl Jones as the Oversight Chairman of Section-7**

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Cameron Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **and...** **Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**


	203. Chapter 203

**General Hospital 2018 #203**

 **Previously…**

 _Robert Scorpio had tracked down Luke Spencer to Ma'Nolan's International Pub located in Cannes France. Robert wanted to know if Luke knew anything about a new Cassadine names Valentin. Unfortunately, when Robert eventually caught up with Luke, he found his old friend drunk from beer and passed out at the bar._

 _Luke had actually arrived at the pub a month earlier and had rented a one room studio apartment above the bar…which is where our story continues…_

 **Ma Nolan's International and Irish Pub…in Cannes France…Luke's apartment**

Luke Spencer opened his eyes and blinked them several times; not believing what he was seeing. Someone was holding a bucket over his face and was getting ready to pour what was ever inside the bucket on his face.

Luke shifted his eyes to left, and then to the right and then he saw the person who was holding the bucket over him; it was Robert Scorpio!

"Robert," Luke said with caution in his voice, "Please tell me that you're not about to dump water on my face…"

Robert smiled at his good buddy.

"Not just water," Robert replied with this legendary Australian accent, " _ice cold_ water," Robert added as his smile expanded even more.

Luke shook his head from side to side.

"Don't do it Robert," Luke pleaded. "I assume you found me drunk down stairs and dragged my ragged ass up here to my apartment to sober me up; well it worked! I'm sober now."

Robert shook his head from side to side.

"That's what you said five minutes ago," Robert said, as he then pointed at a bruise on his own jaw, "and then you punched me and tried to run out that door; you thought I was (Scotty) Baldwin!"

Luke squinted and saw the bruise on Robert's jaw and then nodded in approval.

"I did that?" Luke asked with a tone of pride in his voice as he took a deep breath. "I guess I remembered some of those old WSB karate lessons Slim taught me."

Robert arched an eyebrow, having no idea who Slim was.

"Anna," Luke added after a moment.

Satisfied Luke really was sobered up Robert put down the bucket of water and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Luke attempted to stand up from his bed but winced in pain instead.

"Ugggh," Luke said as he put his head back down on his pillow. "That's the last time I ever get drunk."

Robert chuckled; knowing Luke didn't mean it.

"You said that down in Mexico 30 years ago," Robert reminded Luke. "But don't worry," Robert added as he poured a cup of coffee for Luke. "I made some coffee just for you."

A look of dread came over Luke's face; having remembered what Robert Scorpio's coffee tasted like. But, as Luke recalled from the past, it did the trick with hangovers.

Robert sat back down in the chair and spent the next twenty minutes telling Luke about the ordeal with Colton Shore and the kidnapping of Lulu, Rocco and Emma and their eventual safe return. He also told Luke about the deaths of Frisco Jones and Grant Andrews. When Robert had finished with the recap of recent events, Luke, who was sitting up in bed and drinking the coffee, was soon very cognizant.

Once he was satisfied Luke had sobered up, Robert finally told his friend about his trip to Russia; and his eventual meeting with yet another Cassadine…a man named Valentin Cassadine.

"I've never of him Robert," Luke finally said; his voice laced with worry upon hearing of the new Cassadine. "I assumed after the death of Nikolas we had seen the last of those bastards."

Robert was about to reveal to Luke that Stefan Cassadine was actually still alive, but decided against doing so for the time being.

Luke took another sip of the coffee and then Robert continued.

"Luke, I'd like you to help me on this one," Robert admitted to his best friend. "You may not remember Valentin, but he knew about me, and for some reason, he knows about Anna. But if there is one person all Cassadines should almost instinctively know about…it's you. I think we can use that to our advantage."

Luke was going to dismiss Robert's request, but then decided not to. He knew Robert was right; a new Cassadine could only mean new trouble for all of their family and friends.

As the two continued to talk about what they might do, they couldn't possibly know that another person from their shared past had just entered the Pub below…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	204. Chapter 204

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 #204**

Oceanic Flight 444 was fifty-thousand feet above the Pacific Ocean and halfway to its eventual destination; Sydney Australia. There were 187 passengers aboard the airplane and most of them would, upon arriving in Sydney, disembark from the plane then take a bus over to the nearby harbor and then…walk aboard a cruise ship waiting for them.

Mac Scorpio, his wife Felicia as well as Nathan West and his wife Maxie sat together in one of the middle rows of the plane's passenger cabin. A movie had just ended, and the large screen at the front of the cabin faded to black as the lights were slowly raised.

Mac looked over at Felicia and she smiled back at him. He was about to ask Maxie and Nathan if they enjoyed the movie.

"Let them sleep," Felicia urged Mac with a whisper, as she too looked over at the young couple. "They have been through so much recently."

Mac nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, of course," Mac said with a smile to his wife. "Did you enjoy the movie? I mean, it's not every day when you get to see a movie about a women falling in love with a fish-man."

Felicia took a sip from her water, and shot Mac a coy look.

"Oh I don't know Mac," Felicia said with a teasing tone in his voice, "didn't Robert pull you out of the Port Charles Harbor all those years ago? So…Wouldn't that make you my own private Aquaman?"

Mac reached out and put his finger on the tip of Felicia's nose, and then removed it, and then he kissed the tip of her nose.

"If I am Aquaman, then that would make me the King of the Sea, and you," Mac said with his own teasing voice, "my Queen of the deep."

Felicia smiled at the thought….

….seven hours later, the airplane had landed safely at the international Airport in Sydney. In mere moments, Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Nathan exited the plane and were soon sitting on the bus ready to be ferried over the cruise boat. Moments later, the bus began the twenty-minute ride to the docking platform where the cruise ship was moored. There was an air of excitement on the bus, since most of the tourists were from America and had never been to Australia.

"I can't believe we're already here in Australia," Nathan said to Mac. "I've never been here before."

Maxie, who was holding Nathan's hand, nodded her head.

"Neither have I," a very giddy Maxie added. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Mac and Felicia sat across from them in the other seat.

"I want to stay, straight off, that Australia has a rich history," Mac told them with pride in his voice.

Felicia chuckled.

"Well," Felicia said after a moment, "it was colonized by prisoners brought here by the British. Do you know that it is quite possible that you and Robert (Scorpio) descend from criminal elements; how ironic."

Nathan was about to ask a question, but Maxie cut in.

"Speaking of Robert," Maxie words were aimed at Mac, "I was hoping he'd return to Port Charles so I could thank him for saving my life. Mac, you were nearly killed by those two nuts!" ( _they were followers of the cult that Maxie's life had been endangered by)_

Mac nodded his head in agreement, and why not; Robert had arrived once again in the nick of time to safe them.

"Last I heard," Mac explained to the others, "he told me he was heading to Europe to try and find Luke Spencer; but he didn't elaborate."

"Well," Felicia cut in with, as she slapped her hands on her blue-jeans, "I didn't come to Australia to talk about anything to do with our lives back in Port Charles. We are here to explore this wonder country. So please," she began to conclude, "let us remember that."

The others nodded their heads in total agreement.

Very soon, the bus arrived at the harbor and at the gangway (boarding ramp) of the cruise liner; and it was a large sea faring vessel indeed. The four of them got off the bus with the others and made their way aboard.

As fate would have it, Felicia's plea that they only concentrate on their time in Australia would end up being more prophetic than she thought. Because what she didn't know was that someone aboard the cruise ship had a direct connection to Mac Scorpio's past life in Australia… she was his ex-wife!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **John J York as Mac Scorpio**

 **Kirsten Storms as Maxie West**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**


	205. Chapter 205

**General Hospital 2018 #205**

 **Previously…Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…**

 _Jason (after crashing his motorbike in river) had been secretly cared for by a mute girl name Juniper. Her mother, Jessie, confronted Jason but told him he had nothing to worry about. Jessie also warned Jason that her current boyfriend, Wyatt, would be arriving soon…and that he was abusive to her and Juniper and that Jason's life would be in danger if Wyatt found him on the property._

 _"Please," Jessie warned Jason, "for all our sakes; don't let him find you."_

 ** _Our story continues…_**

The small cabin that Juniper and her mother Jessie, both lived in was itself located on a swath of swamp land near the Cumberland River in southern Kentucky.

Jason sat quietly in the camper-shell that had been his make shift home as night was approaching. He had closed the curtains on the windows of the shell so the light from the lamp next to him would not be seen.

He so much wanted to contact Sam to let her know that he was alright, but with his cellphone lost and the injury to his leg only slightly healed, he wasn't able to do anything.

Suddenly, Jason heard the unmistakable sound of a motorbike coming to a stop just outside of the cabin, and he correctly assumed it was the man that both Juniper and Jessie feared; Wyatt.

Jason listened as he heard voices approaching the home; the voices of two men. Reaching over to the lamp, Jason turned it off and then slightly opened the curtain.

Just as he thought, he saw two men approaching the cabin and then he saw Jessie open the door to the cabin.

But then Jason saw something else that worried him; both men were carrying what were obviously bottles of hard liquor, and instantly he became concerned for the safety of both Juniper and her mother Jessie.

 **Recently…The home of Sonny and Carly Corinthos**

Detective Liam Greene had arrived and was sitting in the living room, and he had just informed Sonny and Carly, who sat across from him on the other couch, about the murders of Brenda Barrett and her son Alec.

Carly was no fan of Brenda, but even she didn't wish murder upon her and her young son Alec.

"Who would have wanted to murder Brenda and her son?" Sonny said, with a near whisper.

Liam nodded his head. Of course, he already knew that Barlow ** ( _see footnotes below_ ) had murdered them; but of course, he did not reveal that fact because Barlow and Detective Greene were working the same con on Sonny.

"That's why I am here," Liam said, as he looked at his notes."

Carly spoke next; her tone was slightly indignant.

"Wait a second," Carly said to Liam, "you don't actually believe Sonny or I had anything to do with it do you?"

Liam shook his head side to side.

"Not at all Mrs. Corinthos," Liam said to Carly. "But a person of interest named Barlow Cross was seen leaving your residence a few days ago in car being driven by Brenda Barrett."

Carly nodded her head and looked over at Sonny.

"That's the night she appeared at our door with that young guy," Carly said to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head.

"That's right," Sonny said to Carly and Liam. "Brenda said that he, Barlow, had saved her life from a couple of thugs at the Port Charles docks a week or so ago. But, other than that, I don't have any idea who he was."

Liam was relieved in his mind. Apparently Barlow had been brought unexpectedly to the Corinthos' home by Brenda. And if the look on Sonny's face was an indicator, he, Sonny, hadn't thought anything of it. Liam would relay this news to the ring leader of this con; Sonny's twin sister; Briseis.

But what Liam didn't know was that Sonny's mind was actually racing a million miles a second. When Brenda and Barlow had visited, someone else was there as well; Jason. And Jason had an uneasy feeling about Barlow.

It was now more important than ever that Sonny got in touch with Jason. But according to Sam, Jason had mysteriously left and had not returned (* _Jason had gone to Boulder Colorado, on orders of Robert Scorpio, to eliminate a team of doctors doing unlawful body harvesting of hospital patients_ ).

And that meant, to Sonny, that Jason was probably involved with Scorpio in another one of his crazy schemes. It was time for Sonny's most trusted ally to come home!

 _(** in this story, General Hospital 2018, Barlow is actually Bill Miller's character, once believed to be Jason, but with a new surgically altered face…who did this to him, and also erased his memory of having been "Jason" is still not known at this time…but he is working with Detective Liam Greene and Sonny's twin sister Briseis…)_

 **To be continued…next time, Sonny makes contact with Robert Scorpio…Carly's snooping leads her to Sonny's twin sister!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **John Schneider as Detective Liam Greene**


	206. Chapter 206

**General Hospital 2018 #206**

 ** _(previously…in the pages of GH Presents Elizabeth Webber #58)_**

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital; the office Jeff Webber**

The door to Jeff's office opened and William Noble (Director of Section-7) walked in and then they shook hands.

"What brings you to Boulder Colorado?" Jeff asked.

"One of our agents is missing," William said with worry in his voice.

"Robert Scorpio?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"No," William said as he walked over to the large window that over looked the impressive Boulder cityscape, and then he turned back to face Jeff. "Morgan," William said with an ominous tone in his voice, "Jason Morgan…"

After pouring them both a glass of bourbon, Jeff sat behind his desk as William took a seat across from him.

"What do you mean Jason is missing?" Jeff asked. "If I recall, all of your Section-7 agents are implanted with a microscopic chip so you can keep tabs on them," Jeff then pointed at a point on his own arm, "I should know; I have one of them inside of me."

"As do I," William replied. "But for some reason that we cannot yet determine, Jason's chip has stopped sending its encrypted signal. Even if he were dead, the chip still has enough battery life to transmit a signal for a year, which means…"

"He's possibly removed it," Jeff said, completing William's train of thought.

William drank some of his bourbon and nodded his head, and then the look on his face became grim.

"If Jason removed it by choice," William continued to say, "then the agreement I made to spare his life, along with the rest of Robert Scorpio's team, will be null and void."

Jeff knew William Noble enough to know that he meant business; Scorpio's team would be killed off.

"While all of this sounds interesting," Jeff said to William, "why come all the way here to Boulder to tell me?"

"My daughter Crimson, and her partner Detective Quinton Meeks, are both starting to put the pieces together as to why Jason was here in Boulder."

Jeff nodded his head. He knew that Jason Morgan had been sent by Robert Scorpio to assassinate a team of medical professionals who murdered innocent people so as to harvest their body parts on the black market. One of the medical professionals had been Garth Landru, a doctor who had worked at Boulder GH.

"Yes, you told me about their investigation," Jeff said back to William, "and that you'd do anything to point them in the wrong direction. I have to think that your boss, Chairman Othello Bishop, is breathing down hard on your neck."

William nodded his head.

"You might say that my daughter and Jason Morgan could face the same fate," William said with remorse in his words.

Jeff found William's words quite interesting. William was willing to order the execution of Robert Scorpio and his team, if Jason was proven to be a _runner_ (someone trying to escape Section-7) but would he also order the execution of his own daughter; if her investigation into Jason's actions got too close to the scene?

* * *

 **A black Hummer crossed the border of Missouri** and into the state of Kentucky. It was driven by the WSB's latest agent; John McBain. His task seemed simple on its face value, but he knew it wouldn't be.

All he had to do was find Jason Morgan. And if Jason had indeed removed his microchip, then Agent McBain had only one course of action to take; terminate Jason Morgan!

* * *

 **PORT CHARLES**

Anna Devane sat in her office at the Port Charles Police Department. Sitting across from her was Julia Barrett, who had recently come out of a deep coma following the events that she, as well as Ned and Tracy, had endured together _(their minds being hacked at the same time in order to extort the Quartermaine's investments in Europe_ ).

Anna and Julia were in mid-conversation over the recent murder of Julia's sister; Brenda.

"…are you sure," Anna repeated, "that you can provide no further information about this young man Brenda had been spending her time with up to the time of her death?"

Julia, who was still distraught since learning of Brenda's death earlier in the day, shook her head side to side.

"No…" Julia said, as she dabbed the tears from her eyes. "It's like I said, Anna, Brenda told me about him, about Barlow, and how she had met him down at the park near the docks. He had saved her from a couple muggers and…well…they became friends and that was it."

Anna looked through her notes but decided that Julia had been through enough in one day.

"I think that will do for now," Anna said with a smile.

And with that Julia stood up, nodded her head towards Anna, and then she left the office.

Alone in her office, Anna looked at her notes inside of Julia Barrett's file, and arched an eyebrow, a tick she had picked up from Robert over the years.

There were two questions clawing at Anna's mind; why was Julia going to Los Angeles with Ned and Tracy in the first place? She was no longer in a relationship with Ned, it having ended more than a decade earlier, and from what Anna had heard through the grapevine; Tracy was no fan of Julia's either.

And while Brenda had a past relationship with Sonny Corinthos, she and Carly (Sonny's current wife) were known to be bitter enemies at best. So why were Brenda and this mystery man, Barlow, visiting Sonny's just a couple days before her death?

Anna decided to question the two people who might have the most interesting answers to her questions and she would question them at the same time; Sonny and Tracy. Anna slightly smiled at the thought of the two Port Charles titans being in the same room at the same time under serious questioning; it would be interesting!

 **Continued…**

 **THIS ISSUE FEATURED**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble and**

 **Michael Easton as Agent John McBain**

 **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Crystal Carson as Julia Barrett**


	207. Chapter 207

**General Hospital 2018 #207**

 **Previously…Somewhere in Kentucky…Along the shores of the Cumberland River…830PM**

 _The rain was falling hard as Jason, sitting inside the darkened cramped camper-shell he had lived in for the past week, heard the unmistakable sound of a motorbikes coming to a stop just outside of the cabin where Juniper and her mother Jessie lived; and then he saw two men getting off the motorbikes carrying what were obviously bottles of hard liquor_ …

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Jessie had heard the motorbikes as well and she had already changed into a pair of tight blue-jean shorts and a tank shirt, which is how Wyatt always expected her to be dressed on Friday nights, which was when he usually came to visit.

Wyatt Winslow Goff, his full name, was a gruff truck-driver who hauled slaughtered pigs from Kentucky to various parts of the south eastern United States and usually his weekly route ended on Friday nights.

He was, for all intents and purposes, an asshole; a real prick with a short temper. He was known to get verbally abusive after drinking, but that was about as far as it ever went. So, as usual, Jessie did her best to keep him calm and then eventually they would end up in her bedroom for a few hours of hard sex before he'd have to leave.

Yes, Jessie knew she was more or less just objectified for his primitive and sadistic sexual desires, but he did leave her money which she used to grocery shopping and odds and ends for Juniper.

And sure, while some might have considered Jessie as being nothing more than an easy woman for doing what she did for Wyatt's money; Jessie saw it another way… survival for her and her daughter Juniper in the backwaters of a country that relegated people like her and her daughter to the ash heap of existence.

But tonight, as Jessie heard Wyatt loudly approaching the door, she heard another man's voice as well, and suddenly her heart began to pound in her chest and she instantly became worried for Juniper…her 9 year old mute daughter!

Then, there came a pounding on the front door…

POUND…POUND…POUND

Jessie knew she had to answer the door as quickly as she could or not doing so would anger Wyatt, and the rest of the evening would be downhill from there.

Jessie looked over at Juniper's door, which was closed as it normally was when Wyatt visited. Jessie knew that the sounds of the night went through the walls like they were made of paper, and Jessie had made sure that Juniper was always wearing her headsets and listening her loud music before the night began.

Upon opening the door, Jessie was greeted to a chilling setting; Wyatt and another man, bald and with tattoos all over his exposed skin, obviously drunk and both stinking with the scent of sweat and alcohol.

"Hey," Wyatt said with a glazed look in his eyes, "my new friend here," Wyatt said with a simple glance over at the other man, "is named Tobias. And," Wyatt added as he looked back at Jessie, "he used to take pictures for the old Sears catalog...remember it? Well, his specialty was taking pictures of young girls, like Juniper, in the swimsuit section. I was telling him that you could use some extra money so he brought his camera with him…where is Juniper?"

And with that, Wyatt walked up the steps, with Tobias behind him. Jessie thought about not stepping aside to let them in; but she did. She had the terrible feeling that things were going get real bad and real soon as Wyatt and Tobias headed straight for Juniper's room!

Meanwhile, outside the cabin, Jason with his gimp leg had been able to quietly make his way over to window to Juniper's room. What Jessie did with her life was not a concern of Jason's, she was an adult, but Juniper was a young girl and Jason would not let anything happen to her; if he could stop it.

Being that Jason could hardly standup, and had to use a broken branch as a crutch, it didn't give him the best odds if the situation got bad.

It was at that instant when Jason heard the sound distinctive sound of someone whistling softly; one quick whistle in the key of F, another in the key of B sharp and the third in the key of C sharp.

Jason made his way from the window and over to a cluster of trees nearby, and moments later he found himself face to face with an unexpected visitor; Gunther Scorpio!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Michael Madsen as Wyatt Goff**

 **Marvin "Kronder" Jones III as Tobias**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**


	208. Chapter 208

**General Hospital 2018**

 **Saint Petersburg; Russia**

A small café was situated in a quaint square that looked over the Neva River; winding its way through the historic city on its way to the Baltic Sea.

Inside the café, Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine, who wore a fake beard to conceal his identity, sat at one of the tables enjoying some team. They had both been sent to Russia to meet a man claiming to be a Valentin Cassadine.

"He's late," Stefan said to Mavis. "He should have been here a half-hour ago. Perhaps Robert Scorpio was a bit hasty believing this man's claim at being Valentin Cassadine."

Mavis took a bite of the scone she had bought when they had arrived earlier.

"Robert wouldn't be so gullible," Mavis said in her husband's defense. "Besides, according to Luke Spencer, Helena warned you, Stavros and all the other Cassadines about Valentin. She called him the most ruthless Cassadine of them all. Perhaps," Mavis said with a pause, "you're afraid to meet this man who claims to be your half-brother."

Stefan was about to respond when another patron entered the café. The man spoke to a waitress, gave her a package, and then he kissed her on the cheek. He then headed over to where Mavis and Stefan were sitting and he was then standing before them.

There were no other patrons in the café for this brief meeting, as had been agreed upon between Valentin and Scorpio via emails.

"Hello," Mavis said, looking up at the man who stood at their table looking down at her. "I'm Mavis Scorpio."

The man smiled at her warmly.

"You are a very b…b…beautiful woman," the man said to Mavis as he reached down and took her hand in his and kissed it. "I am Valentin," the man continued to say and then he shifted his gaze over to Stefan, "Valentin Mikkosovich," he paused for effect, "Cassadine."

Stefan stared up at the man, and nodded his head.

"Do you believe me…brother?" Valentin asked with intensity in his eyes.

Stefan didn't like looking up at the man, so he stood up to face Valentin on equal footing.

"I believe you," Stefan replied with a subtle coolness. "I can recognize our Father's eyes in yours'. Why have stayed hidden in the shadows off of this time?"

Valentin shrugged off the question with one of his own.

"I was told by Robert Scorpio that you," Valentin aimed his words at Mavis, "would give me a quick DNA test to prove my claim at being another son of Mikkos Cassadine."

Mavis nodded her head and then she reached into her purse and took out a black case which was the size a deck of cards. She opened it and took out the device Valentin had spoken of.

"There is no need for this," Stefan said to Mavis.

Valentin chuckled.

"Oh," Valentin said with a dismissive tone, "I want this DNA test to cement my claim once and for all. How long will that take?" Valentin asked Mavis.

Mavis, who was activating the device, looked over at Valentin.

"I will use this sensor," Mavis said, as she removed a small piece of the device, "and place it on the area directly below your left wrist. It will take a digital sample of your blood, and then transmit it to the WSB database. And then, fifteen seconds later, we will get the result back which will be displayed on this screen," she showed them both the screen on the front side of the device.

Valentin nodded his head and presented his right wrist. Mavis did as she had told them, and placed the sensor on Valentin's wrist.

There were no words spoken as he device sent the digital readings to the WSB computers. And then fifteen seconds later, the result came back; Valentin was indeed the son of Mikkos Cassadine.

Without another word, Valentin turned around and headed for the exit of the Café.

"Where are you going?" Stefan demanded.

Valentin stopped at the exit, and turned to face his half-brother.

"I've already got what I needed from this meeting," Valentin said with an air of arrogance in his words. "And," he added with a tease in his voice, "much more."

And with that Valentin exited the café.

Mavis and Stefan watched from the table they sat back down at as Valentin made his way across the street.

"What will he do now?" Mavis asked Stefan.

Stefan's mind raced through the possibilities and came to only one conclusion.

But before he could warn Mavis, Stefan looked over at where Valentin was standing; on the sidewalk across the street. Valentin smiled at Stefan and then…the most dangerous Cassadine of all pressed a button on the keychain in his hand.

The Café exploded violently; Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine died instantly!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Halle Berry as Mavis Scorpio**

 **Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine**

 **and…**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**


	209. Chapter 209

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; #209**

 **The** _ **Lady Blue**_ **Cruise-ship; two hours after launch…**

The passengers aboard the massive cruise ship, _Lady Blue_ , were still settling in to life aboard the large seagoing construct which was literally and figuratively a resort hotel at sea. At nearly 1200 feet in length, and with close to 5000 passengers and crew, there was an undeniable buzz of excitement as the six day cruise was just in its infancy.

Three of the decks were pretty much dedicated to shopping with all kinds of clothing and shoe and accessory stores aimed squarely at women. Yes, there were a few stores aimed at men, such as golfing supplies and other stores with the latest electronic gadgets, but the cruise liner companies knew who the big spenders were and what they wanted.

Felicia and Maxie walked through the throng of people who strolled on one of the shopping decks. They both already had three bags full of clothing they had already bought, and they had only been aboard for two hours!

Behind them, Mac and Nathan looked at their wives with weary eyes at the three bags of expensive fashion items and then they looked at each other with understanding expressions.

"How much is this cruise going to cost us?" Nathan asked Mac softly.

Mac smiled at his young son-n-law. It was a useless endeavor to even wonder how much they would be spending.

"Nathan," Mac answered back with a soft voice as well, and his Australian accent being more noticeable having been around other Australians during their trip, "I've decided to just ignore how much Felicia is spending while we're on this trip. If I didn't, I'm sure my head would explore. The two of us hardly do anything like this, so, if I were you, I'd just enjoy yourself too."

Felicia and Maxie looked back at them.

"We're going into that Michael Kor's," Maxie said, as she pointed across the crowded walkway.

Nathan and Mac nodded their heads and smiled. Next to the Michael Kor's was a sporting goods store that sold outdoor knifes.

"We'll be next door," Mac replied.

The two women didn't even bother to acknowledge Mac, and just hurried off to do their thing; so oblivious to anything except the plastic bags around their arms.

"Let me guess," Nathan said to Mac, "you're an expert on outdoor sporting knifes?"

The two men made their way toward the sporting goods store.

Mac chuckled.

"Are you kidding," Mac said with a laugh. "After Robert brought home a bloodied Monitor Lizard, which he had skinned and wanted our mother to cook for, I was forever banned to even own a knife until I turned sixteen. But yes," Mac added, "if they sell any Keexos (a special brand), we'll get a couple."

As Mac and Nathan made their way into the store, they passed by a beautiful blond woman. Due to their conversation, Nathan, and more importantly Mac, hadn't noticed her.

But if they had, then Mac would have probably recognized her in a heartbeat; it was Holly Sutton.

 **Elsewhere on the** _ **Lady Blue**_

Holly wasn't the only woman aboard the _Lady Blue_ who Mac would have recognized. Another woman, one of the entertainers (she was a singer) who sang at one of the small night clubs on the ship, would have instantly been recognized by Mac as well; and why not? She was his ex-wife after all.

Her name was Serena Visser, and as fate would have it, she would be performing two of her songs at the welcome aboard dinner that would be held in the massive ballroom.

Serena was in her private cabin preparing for the evening show which would start in two more hours. She took extra care with her makeup, applying it in a very seductive manner. She would also be wearing a new form fitting black gown that would surely attract attention.

She was making this extra effort for a simple reason; she had the ship's manifest that listed the names of all the passengers. And one of the names was circled; _Malcolm Scorpio_.

 **Continued…Next time, Jason Morgan and Gunther Scorpio go into action!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **John J. York as Mac Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Kirsten Storms as Maxie West**

 **Ryan Paevey as Nathan West**

 **Jennifer Beals as Serena Visser**

 **Special Guest Cameo by**

 **Emma Samms as Holly Sutoon**


	210. Chapter 210

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 #210** and

 **GH 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER;** " **Fury"**

 _ **a Crossover issue….**_

A white Leer-jet sped through the skies above Colorado; its destination was the Rocky Mountains and the top-secret base of Section-7 located there.

Aboard the jet, Section-7 Director William Noble listened intently to the report being given to him by an onsite team in St. Petersburg Russia. Once the report was done, William pressed the communication button on the armrest of his comfortable seat, which ended the call, and contemplated what he had just heard.

Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine had been killed by an explosion at the café where they had gone to verify the claim that Valentin Cassadine was indeed who he claimed to be.

And according to the WSB/Section-7 computer database, moments before she was killed in the explosion, Mavis was able to get a DNA sample from Valentin that did indeed verify that Mikkos Cassadine was his father.

The death of Stefan Cassadine was one thing, but the death of Mavis Scorpio would ripple out and affect two of Section-7's agents directly.

Robert Scorpio had only recently regained his memories of being married to Mavis during the time the rest of the world believed he was dead. Due to their recent busy schedules, Robert never had the chance to reconcile his past with Mavis.

And as for Gunther, their son, William Noble was quite sure that he would take his mother's death quite seriously. He had to inform Gunther before he found out from someone else or there would be trouble.

William pressed another button on the armrest of his chair….

* * *

 _ **Previously GH 2018 #207**_

 _ **The cabin home of Juniper and Jessie…Wyatt and Tobias have just entered…**_

 _Jason with his gimp leg had been able to quietly make his way over to window to Juniper's room._

 _Being that Jason could hardly standup, and had to use a broken branch as a crutch, it didn't give him the best odds if the situation got bad inside the cabin Juniper and Jessie (her mother) shared._

 _It was at that instant when Jason heard the sound distinctive sound of someone whistling softly; one quick whistle in the key of F, another in the key of B sharp and the third in the key of C sharp…a basic WSB code._

 _Jason made his way from the window and over to a cluster of trees nearby, and moments later he found himself face to face with an unexpected visitor; Gunther Scorpio!_

 _Our story continues…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Gunther looked at Jason and nodded his head.

"You look like shit," Gunther said with humor in his voice, and then he became serious. "I found this about two clicks up from the river."

Gunther opened his hand and revealed a wad of gauze. He spread it apart; there was a black fabric and at the very center of the fabric was a tiny speck of what appeared to be a fleck glitter.

"A transponder," Jason rightfully concluded. "No doubt put inside my body by our overseers; William Noble and Section-7."

Gunther nodded his head.

"We all have one inside of us, even he does," Gunther said, nodding his head. "Now," Gunther said, as he put the gauze back into his pocket, "what's the situation here?"

But before Jason could answer, the special SAT-phone in Gunther's pocket vibrated.

Gunther flipped it open and brought the device up to his ears and before he could say anything, William Noble began to speak on the other end.

Jason watched as the usually glib look on Gunther's face began to fade with each word the person on the other end said. And then, seconds later, Gunther closed the phone.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Before Gunther could answer, someone else appeared behind Gunther; it was John McBain…he had been sent to find Jason and kill him if it were determined he was running from Section-7.

"Let me guess," the obviously still stunned Gunther said to John, "you were sent to terminate Jason."

Jason became tense, and was ready to spring into action to defend himself, but John held his hands up slightly.

"Don't worry," John said to them both. "I heard enough of to know that I can abort the reason why I'm here." He then looked beyond the two of them, and at the cabin, "What was that phone call about and what the hell is going on inside that cabin?"

Suddenly they heard the sounds of screams coming from inside the cabin; it was time for Jason Morgan, John McBain and Gunther Scorpio to kick some ass!

* * *

 **Over the skies of Russia** , Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer were sitting in the special SR-71 Black Bird that Robert had been using for the past few weeks.

As Robert set down the phone he had just been using, Luke could see that his friend had just received awful news just seconds ago.

"Robert," Luke said, as he looked directly at his best friend, "what's wrong? What's happened?"

Robert lowered his head and did his best to contain his anger, but when he looked up at Luke, both men knew that the stakes had just gotten much more serious.

"Valentin Cassadine," Robert said through gritted teeth, "dies!"

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	211. Chapter 211

**GENERAL HOSPITAL; 2018 #211**

As the WSB SR-71 sped over the skies of New England, on its way to Boulder Colorado, Robert Scorpio recounted to Luke Spencer his recent meetings with not only Iskra Fedorov, but also his brief encounter with Valentin Cassadine.

Luke listened intently, but also knew that by having Robert tell these recounting, it was also helping his Australian friend cope with the news of the death of Mavis Scorpio; the wife Robert never knew he had until recently.

The fact that Stefan Cassadine finally met his end in the same explosion that killed Mavis didn't upset Luke one bit.

Robert poured two new glasses of bourbon and told the tale…

 **Previously…(Issue #182)**

 **(Robert's voice) I had followed a trail of clues that led me to St Petersburg, Russia…and the home of** **Iskra Zlaata Fedorov. Was she responsible for the abductions of Emma, Rocco and Lulu? I had to find out…**

 **(Flash back begins issues #182 and #187)**

After parking his rental car at the guest lot, Robert Scorpio made his way to the front entrance of the Fedorov chalet. While the Fedorov family was known to be one of the most successful organized crime families in the world, the people of St. Petersburg saw them as just a wealthy family that contributed millions of dollars into the local economy.

They were philanthropists who gave generously to churches and schools, so it was very likely that anyone who thought otherwise, like most police agencies in the world, they would be considered hostile outsiders.

Robert reached the front entrance; two large double doors. The chalet had obviously been built a hundred or more years ago, and gave off a very regal vibe.

Before he could even knock, the doors opened and a large bearded man at least 7 feet tall, with broad shoulders and wearing a traditional royal armored guard stood before him.

"I am Vladai," the behemoth of a man said with broken English, as he looked down at Robert. "Mr. Australian I escort you. If you veer off…I will kill you."

Robert took a deep breath upon hearing the strange greeting from someone who was just a glorified doorman.

"I understand," Robert said with a pleasant smile.

Vladai opened the door and let Robert inside. Although it was just a chalet, the home was still quite large. It was evident with all the paintings of past patriarchs and matriarchs lining the walls that the Fedorov family was just as proud of their homes and ancestors as much as the Cassadines ever were.

After climbing an arching marble stepped stairway, Vladai led Robert Scorpio to a large nursery with a large variety of exotic and rare flowers.

At the far end of the nursery, a woman could be seen dampening a flower's bloom.

"Vladai," the woman's voice called out, with her back to Robert and Vladai, "you can leave us now."

Her voice was elegant, and was accented with a heavy east-Russian accent.

Vladai's final stare at Robert conveyed one wordless message; try anything and you will die. Robert nodded his head in acknowledgement; message received and understood.

Vladai left the nursery and closed the door. Robert could only stand and stare at the woman as she sprayed the bloom one more time, and then used a cloth to even out the dampness.

Finally she stood up and turned to face Robert. Without a doubt she was the most regal looking woman Robert had ever seen in his life. Anna, to some degree, and yes, even Helena Cassadine, had that flare of regality that proclaimed proudly that they were special. But this woman oozed it at a whole new level.

"Mr. Robert Scorpio," Iskra ( _Charlotte Rampling_ ) Zlaata Fedorov stated flatly with her eyes, which were like lasers staring through the distance between them, "I have been expecting you."

She motioned for Robert to join her where she was standing. Robert obliged her and walked across the black and white marble floor, his steps echoing throughout the room. As he approached, Iskra turned back to the flower she was tending to.

She was wearing an elegant white gown, and her perfume was exotic yet stoic.

"This flower is, perhaps, the rarest in the world," Iskra said, with a soft but inviting voice. "It is the Youton Poluo and there is a legend that it only blooms once every 3000 years, which happens to be the reincarnation cycle of the Chinese Buddha."

She was smiling as she looked at Robert and could tell that the history of the flower was lost on him.

"I see you are not impressed," Iskra said, with a tone of disappointment in her words.

Robert looked at her with a look of dismissiveness.

"You obviously know who I am," Robert told her with a cold voice, "and I know what your family represents outside this beautiful city of yours. But right now, I am trying to find my granddaughter and the trail I'm on has led me to you."

Iskra picked up the spray bottle she had been using and took it over to a table where other gardening items were. And then she turned to face Robert.

"Yes, I do know who you are, Mr. Scorpio," Iskra said, with a cold tone of her own. "Before his death, my husband Petrev was constantly harassed by the organization you work for; the World Security Bureau."

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Then I am shocked you didn't accuse the WSB of killing him the moment I came into your nursery," Robert shot back with.

Iskra smiled.

"Of course the WSB didn't kill my husband," Iskra said, as she stared at Robert with ice cold eyes, "I ordered those helicopters to kill him. I also ordered my son (Gaius) and his whore (Roxanna Bambino) too be gunned down at that hotel in Port Charles minutes later."

This came as a shock to Robert. He had guessed that either Sonny Corinthos ordered the hits on Petrev and Gaius, or, maybe another syndicate family.

Before Robert could respond, Iskra walked over to Robert; their faces were then just six inches apart.

"I can honestly tell you of my guilt, Mr. Scorpio," she said with an aloof tone to her voice, "because as you've already surmised, in this beautiful city of St. Petersburg, international law cannot touch me. I can even reach my hand across the Atlantic Ocean, and end the life of anyone I want, and not fear incarceration at any prison or gulag."

The woman slowly oozed a calm evil that reached down into Robert's soul.

"Is that hand of yours around the throat of my granddaughter?" Robert asked with anger in his voice.

Iskra didn't blink.

"No," Iskra simply replied. "Good day Mr. Scorpio."

Robert's years of being a super-spy told him otherwise; she hiding something!

And then she clapped her hands twice and then the door opened and her guard, the large man named Vladai, entered again.

Robert broke the stare that he and Iskra were locked in, and headed toward the door. When he reached the other side of the room, he turned back to face Iskra one more time. He found that she had not moved an inch, and her stare was just a cold as when he had left it.

"You will find," Robert told her, with grit in his words, "I can reach out my hand just as far as yours."

It was time for Iskra to arch her eyebrow, and she did.

"Then I suggest," Iskra finally replied, "we both remember this conversation; Mr. Scorpio."

They both nodded at each other in agreement and then Vladai escorted Robert out of the nursery and moments later out of the chalet.

Minutes later, as he drove his rental car toward the airport; Robert thought about his meeting with Iskra Zlaata Fedorov. She had freely admitted to having her husband and son (Petrev and Gaius) eliminated. She had told him this for one reason and one reason only; for credibility. So, when she denied having anything to do with Emma's kidnapping, Robert believed her.

It was then that Robert stared at his rear view mirror; he was being followed. He also concluded that whomever it was wanted him to know he was being followed so it was time to reward the person's vigilance.

Robert pulled off the main road and into the empty parking lot of one of the many museums in the city, which was closed. He parked at the far end within one of the marked stalls. The other car entered the parking lot as well, and parked five spaces away.

Robert got out of his car as did the other driver. They walked toward each other; Robert gripped the handgun in his trench coat's pocket, and suspected the other man was doing the same. They stopped about 20 feet from each other.

"Who are you," Robert asked, "and why are you following me?"

The other man looked at Robert with dark eyes and then he spoke.

"I am the person who hired the Croatian military group to send the message to the Berkeley police department," the man said. "And to answer your next question; It was I who hired the two men to kidnapped your granddaughter and ordered them to shoot your son-in-law so that he could not interfere."

Robert became angry and took a step toward the mystery man.

"I should kill you where you stand," Robert said through gritted teeth. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped my granddaughter as well as Lulu and Rocco Falconeri?"

"My name is Valentin Cassadine," Valentin replied. "And as for why? I did it to save their lives…"

 **(Issue #187)**

Robert halted his advance, because Valentin had drawn his handgun, and aimed it at Robert. But Robert swiftly drew his gun, and once again, the two men were at a standstill.

"So let me get this straight," Robert said with a smooth Australian accented voice as both he and Valentin put their guns (Robert's a 9mm and Valentin's a Walther P-38) back into their trench coat pockets, "not only do you admit to kidnapping my granddaughter and the mother and grandson of a friend of mine in order to save their lives; you also claim to be a Cassadin?"

Valentin smiled at Scorpio, not surprised that Scorpio was asking of his heritage. The Cassadines had long crossed paths with Robert Scorpio, and his friend Luke Spencer.

"In the interest of time," Valentin replied, "we shall deal with my family's lineage on another day. But, as for the kidnapping; I came into possession of information that forces were going to make a move on your granddaughter as well as Spencer's daughter and grandson and…well…I do not wish to overplay my hand."

Robert smiled.

"How do I know these forces you speak of aren't forces loyal to your family?" Robert asked. "Luke Spencer and I are not on your family's Christmas card list would I dare say."

It was Valentin's turn to smile, and he did.

"Let's just say," Valentin came back with, "That I expect my family's reputation to be compensated be the WSB in the future after everything plays out. In essence; you owe me one Scorpio."

Robert took in what Valentin has said.

"Alright," Robert replied, after a moment.

But before Robert could say anything else, his cellphone chirped. It was a priority call from Anna Devane.

"I need to accept this call," Robert told Valentin, "do you mind?"

Valentin shook his head.

"Please, take the call," Valentin said, "I expect it will have a correlation to our matters here."

Robert nodded his head, and then activated his cellphone. Anna's face shimmered into view on the screen.

" _Robert," Anna said quickly, "There has been some sort of attack at Sean's private residence in New Jersey. Please tell me your side trip to Russia will be over soon; we need you back in America ASAP."_

Robert nodded his head.

"Keep me posted," Robert said to Anna, and then he deactivated his phone.

Robert looked over at Valentin.

"That would be," Valentin said with a penetrating glance, "a report about an attack on the home of WSB Director Sean Donely."

Robert decided that he had had enough of them gamesmanship.

"Look," Robert came back with, pointing at Valentin, "either you're involved with that attack, or, you are in possession of information about the attack. I want you stop playing games with me."

Valentin nodded his head and then made his play.

"I will give you this," Valentin reached into his pocket and brought out a flash drive, "a flash drive with the intercepted communiques that I have in my possession that relate to the attack upon the Director of the WSB as well as the planned kidnappings of those who I now have in my protection and that I will order the release of (Emma-Lulu-Rocco) upon your acceptance of these terms."

Robert had no idea if Sean was even alive after the attack and had no clue as to who was behind the attacks. But, he wasn't going to leave Emma-Lulu and Rocco in the hands of the lunatic Cassadine family.

"I accept your terms," Robert replied with his cold voice.

And with that, Robert and Valentin walked toward each other, and Valentin handed over the flash drive. They shook hands to cement the deal, but before they turned away from each other, Valentin had one thing to say.

"Tell Anna," Valentin said with piercing eyes, "I said hello."

 **(Flash back ends)**

Robert continues…

"And so," Robert said to Luke, "Mavis, the wife I don't remember having, as well as Stefan Cassadine, were sent to St. Petersburg to validate Valentin's claim…"

"And now, they're dead," Luke said, as he could hear the remorse in Robert's voice. "You can't blame yourself for Mavis' death. And while I feel grief for Mavis, I can't say I'll shed any tears for Stefan. I thought he was already dead; but now that he's really dead…oh well; one less viper from that cauldron of snakes makes me feel more at ease," Luke concluded. "But according to you, Valentin Cassadine kidnapped Lulu and our grandchildren so as to save them from the Fedorov woman. And this is the same person who killed Mavis and Stefan; why?"

Robert shook his head side to side.

"I don't know," Robert said, after a moment. But then he had a thought. "Maybe Mavis was collateral damage, and his real target was Stefan." Robert arched an eyebrow. "Remember; Nikolas was killed by a missile fired into his room at GH from another building. The FBI and WSB believe that Petrev hired an assassin to do it."

"What was this Petrev Fedorov up to begin with?" Luke asked.

Robert could only wonder, but he thought about the conversation he had with Spencer Cassadine, who had been kidnapped by Petrev and later rescued by Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan.

"Well, according to Spencer," Robert explained, "the little kid told me that Petrev eliminated Nikolas so that the rightful heir to the Cassadine name, and fortune, was him; Spencer. At that time, Stefan was still believed to be dead, and the existence of Valentin was still just a myth, so Spencer was indeed the only Cassadine heir."

Luke cut in.

"What about Alexis or Sam?" Luke asked.

"In medieval Byzantium law," Robert replied, "which both the Cassadines and Fedorovs adhere to here in the 21st century, only males can inherit a family's name and fortune.

So, to that end, Petrev was then going to betroth Spencer to a young Fedorov girl who is part of the Fedorov family dynasty and I think the next step, using the international laws of some countries, Petrev probably would have had the young kids married. Spencer would soon die a mysterious death, and then the Cassadine fortune and holdings would have all been absorbed by the Fedorovs."

Robert thought of Mavis.

"I never got to chance to talk things over with Mavis," Robert added as he took a sip from the glass of bourbon he had poured earlier. "And now, I will never know what had happened with her and Gunther over the years."

"Pal," Luke chimed in with, after a silent moment, "she had your son which I think is wonderful. And from what you've told me about Gunther, and how he knows how to irk you, well…I like him already."

The two friends shared a brief laugh.

"So why are we heading to Boulder Colorado again?" Luke asked as Robert poured them both another glass (this was the 4th round of drinks).

Robert set the bottle down.

"Too see an old friend of yours; Jeff Webber," Robert explained. "I received a coded text from him about a half-hour ago and he wants to talk to me about Mavis; something private. From there we will continue on to Port Charles."

Luke gave Robert an awkward glance.

"Robert," Luke began, "how the hell would Jeff Webber know about Mavis; unless…" Luke's voice trailed off and then he snapped his fingers when he connected the dots in his mind. "Wait I get it; the good doctor is a spook too?"

Robert simply nodded his head.

"Gee pal," Luke said as he sat back in his chair, "I'm starting to think there are as many spies in this world as there are mobsters."

Robert chuckled at the thought…

 **Next Issue…**

 **Carly becomes suspicious of the woman named Briseis Corbin (who we already know is Sonny's full-blooded twin sister!)**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine**

 **Charlotte Rampling as Iskra Fedorov and**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	212. Chapter 212

**GENERAL HOSPITAL #212**

 _Previously…in the pages of GH 2018_

 _The cabin home of Juniper and Jessie…Wyatt and Tobias have just entered…_

 _Jason with his gimp leg had been able to quietly make his way over to window to Juniper's room. He was worried about what Wyatt and his drinking buddy Tobias would do now that they were inside the cabin._

 _While Jason kept watch outside of Juniper's window, he heard whistles nearby; coded whistles._

 _Moments later he walked over to a cluster of trees and was surprised to find the African-American son of Robert Scorpio waiting for him; Gunther Scorpio._

 _And then, Jason and Gunther were surprised when John McBain showed up with orders to kill Jason, if it had been proven that Jason had been trying to run from Section-7._

 _But Gunther had been tracking Jason as well and had found the transponder that had been surgically implanted inside of Jason's leg, but had been accidentally removed when Jason had injured his leg after ditching his motorbike off a nearby bridge._

 _The three of them were whispering when suddenly they heard screams coming from inside the cabin._

 _our story continues..._

"Standard Hawk-Alpha formation," Jason said as Gunther handed him a 9mm gun after drawing his own.

"You still remember how to fire one of these, right?" Gunther asked with a laugh.

Jason nodded his head and smiled.

"Just be safe and don't' stand in front of me," Jason replied.

John McBain had also drawn his gun and all three headed for the cabin's front door.

"This is the last thing I expected to be doing," John said to the other two. "I'm not even wearing a vest."

None of them were.

With Jason in the lead, the spy AND mob enforcer, and with Gunther helping to prop him up, kicked the door in with his one good leg.

"Thanks for the assist," Jason said to Gunther.

"By the way, you still owe me a new bike," Gunther said back to Jason; a callback to their first meeting two months earlier.

At that moment, Juniper came running out of one of the rooms, only wearing a bikini bottom. Tobias followed her in his briefs, apparently unaware of the commotion caused by Jason kicking in the door just seconds earlier.

Tobias reached out to grab Juniper, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Jason and the others. But before he could say anything to warn Wyatt in the other room, Gunther sprung in action with a high-kilter flurry of roundhouse kicks, the last one slamming Tobias into a bookshelf, causing it to tumble over on him; crushing him to death!

At that moment, a totally naked Wyatt entered the room; his body glistening in sweat.

"Hey," Wyatt said, "get her back in there and we'll…" and then he saw Jason.

But before Jason, John or Gunther could do anything, a gun was fired; but not by any of them.

A gunshot wound emerged from the front of Wyatt's head, pushing brain-matter out, having been shot from behind; he fell to the ground dead, revealing a naked Jessie holding a gun with a look of hysteria on her face. She went down to her knees trembling.

Juniper came over and hugged her mom tightly…

* * *

Two hours later, with several cop cars surrounding the cabin, John McBain (who was still an active FBI agent) explained the situation to the police. After the lead sergeant believed he had called FBI Headquarters (not knowing that the call was being intercepted by Section-7 agents in the Rocky Mountains), the three agents were no longer detained. A coroner's station wagon drove away with the bodies of Wyatt and Tobias.

Jason was in the cabin and hugging Juniper. She looked at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"You…can…stay?" she asked, wearing a dingy old dress and barely able to string the words together.

Jason reached out and dried the tears from her face.

"I can't sweetie," Jason told her. "I have a wife and a son waiting for me back home. But listen," Jason added, "friends of mine (he had just ended a phone call with Ned and Michael moments earlier) are going to see to it that you and your mom move to Wellington (a nicer town in Kentucky) into a nice home with a great school nearby. They will also make sure that you and your mom will never have to struggle again. And I promise," Jason said with a smile and the ever small presence of a tear in his eye, "I will visit."

And now with a smile to accompany her tears, Juniper hugged Jason one last time.

And then, a mere few minutes later, Juniper and Jessie waved as Jason, with his two friends (John and Gunther) sped away on their motorbikes.

 **Coming soon…**

 **Jason returns to Port Charles just in time to face a new threat to Sonny Corinthos; Sonny's own twin-sister Briseis!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Ivy George as Juniper**

 **Taylor Momsen as Jessie**

 **Michael Madsen as Wyatt Goff**

 **Marvin "Kronder" Jones III as Tobias**


	213. Chapter 213

**General Hospital 2018 ; #213**

 **Bensonhurst New York;** **April 21 1965**

 **The home of Mike Corbin and Adela Corinthos; 3:25AM**

Adela Corinthos was scared and alone. Her pregnancy had never been an easy one, and now the day had arrived; she was in labor. Her deadbeat husband, Mike Corbin, was nowhere to be found, as she awoke in her bed just in time to feel her water break. She reached across the bed for her husband, for help, and of course, Mike wasn't there.

He had gone to bed with her around 11pm, but wasn't there when she really needed him in the morning; no doubt he was at the 24 hour diner down the road pulling the handle on one of the slot machines near the bar; as well as driving them deeper into debt.

Luckily, she had gotten into the habit of positioning the bedroom phone right next to her on a foldout chair. She picked up the receiver and used the rotary dial to call an operator.

Ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived, and she was loaded into the emergency vehicle. She asked to be propped up, and the paramedics did what she asked, thinking she wanted to be comfortable.

The real reason was more for her internal knowledge, because as the ambulance zoomed down the road toward the hospital, it zoomed past Gracie's.

Gracie's was the 24 hour diner she believed Mike to be at, during her time of need, and sure enough; his crappy Dodge Dart was parked in one of the parking spots in front of the crappy diner.

Twenty minutes later, she had been placed on a stretcher and quickly wheeled into the delivery room by the two paramedics and a visiting nurse from Port Charles; Lucille March ( _one of GH-TVs original characters and sister of Audrey_ ).

Adela was worried, because the contractions were becoming very painful. As the nurses prepared for the delivery, Adela reached out her hand for the hand of one of the nurses. Lucille March felt Adela's hand on her wrist and turned to face the young lady who was about to give birth.

"What's wrong honey?" Lucille asked in a comforting voice.

Adela smiled and then grimaced as one of the contractions caused pain to rifle throughout her body.

"Is it common for…" Adela said, just as spasms of pain gripped her again, "…this much pain?"

Lucille smiled back at Adela.

"It is common," Lucille replied, "Just try your hardest to get through it darling. You can…you can."

Adela forced a smile through her pain.

Meanwhile, outside of the delivery room, the obstetrician on duty, Doctor Norton Landru, was speaking quietly on the phone in his office.

"Yes," Norton said to someone on the other end, "the woman is here and she's in labor, "and, she has no idea she is about to give birth to twins; one boy and one girl."

Norton Landru hung up the phone and made his way out of his office and into the delivery room. He would deliver the two babies…twins, a boy and a girl.

The boy would be named Michael Corinthos JR…and the baby girl would be named Briseis…

* * *

 **43 Years later; present time**

Anna Devane stepped through the doorway of Brenda's apartment. Several police officers and forensic lab techs were combing about the apartment for clues.

Two dead bodies, with blankets dressed over them, were still on the ground as gurneys were brought through the doorway just behind Anna.

Over near the kitchen Anna saw Detectives Dante Falconeri and Liam (John Schneider) Greene consulting with each other. Anna made her way over to the two of them.

"Brenda Barrett?" Anna asked, hoping to be wrong.

Dante nodded his head.

"And her son, Alec," Dante added motioning at one of the other blankets.

"You knew the victim?" Liam Greene asked Anna.

Liam Greene was an experienced hardnosed detective who had transferred to Port Charles from New York City.

"I guess you could say in passing," Anna answered. "What do we have to go on?"

Dante took out his PCPD issued cellphone and looked at the notes he had written.

"Detective Greene and I have canvassed the surrounding apartments," Dante began, "and apparently she has been living here for about four months. But according to the tenant across the way," he pointed at the front door, "a man has been living here with her for about two weeks."

"Who and where is he?" Anna asked.

"We don't have a name yet," Liam said, looking at his notes which were contained in an old school small sized notebook, "but we found a man's toothbrush in the bathroom they shared, and a brush, so we might be able to get some DNA from it and, with any luck, he might be in the system."

Anna over looked the area, and then she looked over at Dante and Liam.

"Before I came over here," Anna said directly to Dante, "John McBain, our newest WSB agent I might add, told me that he had recently visited Sonny. And when he arrived, he noticed Brenda and a young gentleman leaving Sonny's house. Do you think you could go over and question your father and…"

Detective Liam Greene cut in on Anna.

"Excuse me commissioner," Liam said, "I think it might complicate any future trial if a lead detective was known to have been relatives of those they were interviewing with close ties to the victims or the case."

Anna was about to say something, but Dante replied first.

"He might have something there," Dante said to Anna.

Anna nodded her head and then looked directly at Liam.

"Then Detective Greene, you have the honor of interviewing Sonny Corinthos," Anna said to Liam. "I'd like to know if he knew the man who was living with Brenda, and if he might be able to give us a name."

Liam nodded his head, and then headed out of the apartment.

"I like him," Dante said, as he and Anna watched Liam exit through the front door. Then Dante looked over at Anna. "On the flight back from England, Nathan told me he was thinking about handing in his badge; I can surmise that since he isn't investigating this case with us that he did just that."

Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, he has handed in his badge, but," Anna added with a tone of disappointment in her voice, "I told him that if he ever gets the urge to come back; I will keep it safe and warm in my desk."

Dante cracked a smile.

"He'll be back," Dante said with a knowing tone in his words. "He'll go crazy being cooped up in that house of theirs."

"Actually," Anna came back with, "he told me that he and Maxie will be joining Mac and Felicia on an Australian cruise."

"Sounds like fun," Dante said, "but here, in the real world, I'll see how much time the lab guys need to finish up and I'll see to it the evidence is properly tagged before sent over to PCPD."

Anna spoke softer with her next question.

"I know that you and Brenda were an item sometime back," Anna said to Dante. "If you wish, I can have someone else take over the lead on this one."

Dante shook his head side to side.

"That was over ten years ago," Dante assured Anna, "so you have nothing to worry about."

Anna nodded her head.

Four medics, with two gurneys, lifted the blanketed bodies and put them on the stretchers.

Dante felt a sorrow as he watched Brenda's stretcher being pushed away toward the door. He might have felt a bit more sorrow for the dead boy, if he had known that he, Dante, was the boy's father _NOT_ Aleksander Janacek.

* * *

 **Detective Liam Greene drove his unmarked police sedan** through the streets of Port Charles; his destination was the home of Sonny Corinthos. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Yes," Liam said to the person on the other end, "I will be arriving at the home of Sonny Corinthos in about ten minutes. But, apparently Barlow may have visited Sonny recently, with the Barrett woman. I'm supposed to ask Corinthos if he remembers anything about the visit. What I want to know is why did Barlow even go there in the first place?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then a woman's voice answered….

 **Briseis Corbin, Sonny Corinthos' full blooded twin sister was lying on the bed inside her room at the Metro-Court hotel.**

"…I'm not sure why he went to Sonny's," Briseis Corbin replied to Liam on the other end. "But I'll find out," she added as she took a sip from her Bloody-Mary cocktail drink, "and if his answer isn't good enough then you," she added with a cold voice, "will kill Barlow."

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later at the home of Sonny and Carly Corinthos**

Detective Liam Greene had arrived and was sitting in the living room, and he had just informed Sonny and Carly, who sat across from him on the other couch, about the murders of Brenda Barrett and her son Alec.

Carly was no fan of Brenda, even she didn't wish murder upon her and her young son Alec.

"Who would have wanted to murder Brenda and her son?" Sonny said, with a near whisper.

Liam nodded his head. Of course, he already knew that Barlow had murdered them; but of course, he did not reveal that fact because Barlow and Greene were working the same con on Sonny, along with his sister Briseis

"That's why I am here," Liam said, as he looked at his notes."

Carly spoke next; her tone was slightly indignant.

"Wait a second," Carly said to Liam, "you don't actually believe Sonny or I had anything to do with it do you?"

Liam shook his head side to side.

"Not at all Mrs. Corinthos," Liam said to Carly. "But a person of interest named Barlow Cross was seen leaving your residence a few days ago in car being driven by Brenda Barrett."

Carly nodded her head and looked over at Sonny.

"That's the night she appeared at our door with that young guy," Carly said to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head.

"That's right," Sonny said to Carly and Liam. "Brenda said that he, Barlow, had saved her life from a couple of thugs at the Port Charles docks. But, other than that, I don't have any idea who he is beyond that."

Liam was relieved in his mind. Apparently Barlow had been brought unexpectedly to the Corinthos' home by Brenda. And if the look on Sonny's face was an indicator, he, Sonny, hadn't thought anything of it. Liam would relay this news to the ring leader of this con; Sonny's twin sister; Briseis

But what Liam didn't know was that Sonny's mind was actually racing a million miles a second. When Brenda and Barlow had visited, someone else was there as well; Jason. And Jason had an uneasy feeling about Barlow.

It was now more important than ever that Sonny got in touch with Jason. But according to Sam, Jason had mysteriously left and had not returned. And that mean, to Sonny, that Jason was probably involved with Scorpio in another one of his crazy schemes. It was time for Sonny's most trusted ally to come home!

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **Metro-Court Hotel**

Carly was assisting the receptionist, Candy Jewels, and noticed the names listed on the computer screen. Twelve people had checked in within the last hour, but one name stood out from the others.

 _BRISEIS CORBIN_

Carly had never been known to mind her own business, and whenever anyone checked into her hotel with _that_ last name, she always became interested…and this was one of those times.

 **Next time; Jason comes home to Port Charles!**

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Finoa Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **John Schneider as Detective Greene**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**

 **Iris Almario as Adela Corinthos**

 **And Special Guest Stars**

 **Lucille Wall as Lucille March**

 **and…Robert Shaw as Norton Landru**


	214. Chapter 214

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 #214**

 _ **Previously issue #212**_

 _Jason was in the cabin and hugging Juniper. She looked at him as tears fell from her eyes._

 _"You…can…stay?" she asked, wearing a dingy old dress and barely able to string the words together._

 _Jason reached out and dried the tears from her face._

 _"I can't sweetie," Jason told her. "I have a wife and a son waiting for me back home. But listen," Jason added, "friends of mine (he had just ended a phone call with Ned and Michael moments earlier) are going to see to it that you and your mom move to Wellington (a nicer town in Kentucky) into a nice home with a great school nearby. They will also make sure that you and your mom will never have to struggle again. And I promise;" Jason said with a smile and the ever small presence of a tear in his eye, "I will visit."_

 _And now with a smile to accompany her tears, Juniper hugged Jason one last time._

 _And then, a mere few minutes later, Juniper and Jessie waved as Jason, with his two friends (John and Gunther) sped away on their motorbikes._

 _Our Story continues…_

* * *

 **The Metro-court Hotel; 930 pm**

Carly was in her office holding a mug of coffee in one hand as she used her other hand to manipulate the wireless mouse on her desk. She had her cellphone placed on her lap with its speaker activated so she didn't have to hold it.

On the other end of the call was her friend and WSB agent; Damien Spinelli.

"So," Carly said to Spinelli, "this file is all the information you could dig up on this woman named Briseis Corbin?" Carly asked as she began to read the file.

" _Yes," Spinelli's voice replied, "and we have Director Donely to thank for this. Apparently he owed a favor to Sonny, so, he told me to tell you to tell Sonny that they are now even. Did you read the file?"_

Carly was already on the second page and the expression on her face, if someone were to have seen it at that moment, would have been described as shock.

"I just finished reading the bullet points," Carly replied. "Did you read it?"

" _Yes, I did," Spinelli said after a pause. "And yes," Spinelli added, "the information has been verified by three independent sources, meaning…"_

"… _meaning," Carly said, as she cut in, "that Sonny has a full blooded twin-sister and he even doesn't know it."_

* * *

 **The home of Jason and Sam Morgan…**

Jason and Sam were underneath the covers of their bad, having just made passionate love. Luckily, earlier in the day, Lulu had offered to watch Danny overnight, along with Leslie so they had a chance to catch up on lost time.

Sam looked over at her husband.

"Am I to presume that you will be leaving in the morning?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded his head, "Yes," Jason replied. "I talked to him on the phone briefly and he wants me to look into this stranger named Barlow. Both he and Anna think he killed Brenda."

Sam nodded her head. She knew that Jason had a past with Jason, but it had been several years ago. She reached out and caressed his face with her hand.

"I know Brenda and I had our problems," Sam said, "but I'm sorry this happened to her and Alec. Who do you think this Barlow is and why would he want to kill them?"

And then Jason turned to face Sam and asked her a direct question.

"Sam," Jason said softly, "did you know that Alec was not Aleksander Janáček's son?"

The look on Sam's face told Jason all he needed to know; Sam didn't know.

"If that bastard wasn't the father of Alec," Sam came back with, "then who is?"….

Continued…

 **This issue featured…**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Spencer**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Kelly Monaco as Carly Morgan**

 **and Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**


	215. Chapter 215

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 #215**

 **St. Petersburg; the chalet of Iskra (** _ **Charlotte Rampling**_ **) Zlaata Fedorov**

Irska was sleeping soundly in her room when a loud thud on the ground next to her bed woke her up.

"Who's there?" Irska said, with nervousness in her voice as she reached over to the lamp on the table next to her bed. She pushed the switch and then the light came on.

With tired eyes, she looked over at the lush carpet next to her bed and instantly saw her trusty guard; Vladai. There was a single gunshot in the middle of the large man's forehead…he was dead.

It was then she sensed that someone else was in the room with her, and so she looked over to the door of her room and saw him; Valentin Cassadine.

"You have made a big mistake, Mr. Cassadine," Irska said to Valentin with her usual cold voice. "You may have killed my sweet Vladai," She looked at her personal guard's body again, "but I guarantee you that the electronic surveillance of my chalet is one of the best in the world, and it will identify you. And then," She added with a wry smile, "my family will come after you."

Valentin smiled back at her.

"I don't think so," Valentin said back to her, "your husband (Petrev) and oldest son (Gaius) are both dead; thanks to you. And as for your other son, Maximus, he will be dead next unless you come with me willingly; after you purge the current data on that lofty surveillance of yours'."

Valentin clapped his hands twice and then two of his men came in and forced Irska out of her bed. Valentin went into Irska's massive walk in closet and picked an outfit for her to wear, and then he and his men watched her change into it.

"You are repugnant," Irska said with a crisp Russian accent to Valentin as she removed her robe and began putting the outfit on. "Threatening children goes against the honor that our two families and all other families that descended from the royal Romanov bloodline adhere too."

"Then I g…g…guess this is the dawn of a new day. Now come one," Valentin added as she had finished putting her clothes on.

"Where are we going?" Irska demanded as Valentin grabbed her by the elbow and forced her toward the door.

"We," Valentin added with a smile, "are going to a wedding" and then he looked at her directly with cold eyes; "Your wedding to be more precise."

 **Port Charles Police Headquarters**

Anna Devane sat in her office and was going over the files pertaining to the murders of Brenda Barrett and her son Alec. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Anna said.

The door opened and then Jason Morgan entered.

"Jason," Anna said with a smile, "it's been a while. Where have you been? Sam called here a week ago asking if I had seen you."

"It's a long story," Jason replied as he thought of Juniper and her mother back in Kentucky. "But I'm actually here because of…" he saw the files on her desk, "Brenda."

Anna knew that Jason and Brenda had been friends in the past. But she also knew that it was more likely than Jason was in her office in his unofficial capacity as Sonny's chief enforcer.

"Jason," Anna said to him, "you know I can't help you with that, being that Sonny hasn't been ruled out yet as a suspect."

Jason nodded his head and then smiled.

"I had to try…" he said back to her.

And with that, Jason left Anna's office. But moments later, as he took the elevator down to the lobby, he made a call on his WSB issued cellphone. Seconds later, Gunther Scorpio answered.

"Gunther," Jason said, "I need your help with something…"

Moments later, Jason exited he elevator and, of all people, Carly was standing there.

"Jason," Carly said to him, "I need your help."

Jason sighed; it was becoming a very busy day.

"I'm working this Barlow thing right now," Jason told her, "I don't have time to…"

Carly cut him off.

"Listen to me," Carly said urgently, "has Sonny ever mentioned to you that he had a sister; a twin-sister?"

Jason arched an eyebrow…and then he listened as Carly told him what he knew about the mysterious woman at the Metro-court hotel.

Continued….


End file.
